Heewolf
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Une expérience d'Oz et un Heero qui sert de cobaye... Résultat : un Heero hybride entre l'humain et le loup, ça vous tente ? Venez lire alors ! CHAP 13 updater ! FINIIISH !
1. Heewolf 1

**Nom** : Heewolf

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Mystère, dark, romance… Très varié, quoi !!

**Couple** : Heero est avec… SURPRISE !!! Aller, un indice. Il est brun… Reste plus que deux choix possible ! lol

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !! Et oui, dommage pour moi… Mais heureusement pour eux ! lolll

Ma dernière idée en date qui me faisait des chibi-eyes pour que je la prenne en compte… C'est fait !! Espérons que ça ramènera l'inspiration pour mes autres fics aussi… #prie#

**Bonne lecture !**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapitre 1  
  
**

Les G-boys se déplaçaient en silence dans les couloirs, attentif aux moindres mouvements ennemis.

- On y est bientôt, 05 ??

- Oui, 02… Si 01 n'est pas dans sa cellule, c'est sûrement parce qu'il l'interroge.

- … Oui.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter et concentres-toi ! Sinon tu risques de le rejoindre…

- Je sais. Je fais de mon mieux… Mais ce que J nous a appris n'est pas réjouissant.

- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs !

- … Les rumeurs disent parfois vrai… Et si ils ont…

Ils s'arrêtèrent net d'avancer et de parler doucement, en entendant un hurlement… Animal.

- … Pitié. Faites que ce ne soit que des rumeurs…

Wufei commença à avancer vers là où ils avaient entendu le hurlement, la même pensée inquiète que Duo. L'américain le suivit et ils arrivèrent à un embranchement, où ils avaient une porte gardée par deux soldats, d'où s'échappait des jappement de douleur semble-t-il et de violents jurons. D'un accord commun, Duo et Wufei sortirent de leur cachette et descendirent les soldats. Puis, Duo se précipita vers la porte et se plaqua contre le mûr d'à coté. Wufei le rejoignit, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur un autre soldat. Duo l'attrapa et lui brisa la nuque, avant d'entrer en braquant tout le monde, imité par Wufei. Ce qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix… Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une chaise renversé, où étaient attachés des menottes brisé. Dans un coin de la pièce gisait 3 soldats, égorgés sauvagement pour l'un, griffer à mort pour l'autre et… amputé de ses parties génitales pour le troisième, en train d'agoniser. Dans un autre coin, un forme était recroquevillé et se tenait l'épaule, en jappant, alors que deux soldats étaient tout près de lui.

- Eloignez-vous !!!

Les soldats ne bougèrent pas dans un premier temps. L'un d'eux tenta même de prendre son arme, mais Wufei l'en dissuada d'un tir à l'épaule. La forme sursauta, en jappant plus…

- Plus vite que ça !!!

Sous la menace de l'arme de Duo, les soldats commencèrent à reculer… Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que la forme se releva subitement, en grognant à une vitesse hallucinante, pour égorger le premier et trancher la gorge de l'autre. Duo eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir des yeux bleus et une queue noire que la forme se jeta sur Wufei, qui était sur le chemin de la sortie. Le chinois eut juste le temps de se protéger la figure avec le bras qu'il se fit griffer et violemment repoussé sur Duo. Il y eut un instant de flottement et Duo réagit.

- … Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ???

- Je sais pas.

- … J'ai cru reconnaître… Les yeux de Heero…

Wufei ne dit rien, en regardant son bras, qui saignait beaucoup.

- Je crois pas que ça puisse être Yuy… Sinon pourquoi ne nous aurait-il pas reconnu ??

- Je sais pas…

Duo regarda la blessure de Wufei et fit un bandage de fortune avec un morceau de ses vêtements…

- On fait quoi alors ? On cherche encore ?

L'alarme de la base retentit à ce moment-là.

- On a plus le temps de te chercher !!

Wufei prit Duo par le bras, qui avait l'air triste, par le bras et le tira derrière lui, en tenant son arme de l'autre main. Après avoir contrôlé le couloir, ils précipitèrent vers la sortie par le chemin inverse… Sans avoir presque personne sur leur chemin… car tous les autres étaient déjà mort égorgés, griffés ou autres.

Après ce parcours sinistre et sanglant, qui bizarrement allait exactement vers la sortie selon l'itinéraire prévu pour la mission, ils arrivèrent à la porte de sortie. Ils vérifièrent la sortie, en ouvrant brusquement la porte. Encore un champ de cadavre tués sauvagement, voir mutilés… Dans le ciel, Quatre et Trowa faisait le ménage.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une jeep, d'autres unités de soldat arrivèrent par différents cotés… Wufei grimpa au volant et Duo s'assit à l'arrière, en tirant sur les soldats. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, mais les soldats les suivirent avec d'autres jeeps.

- Shit ! Ils nous lâche pas… Et ils sont trop nombreux… On les aura jamais comme ça.

- Séparons-nous… Lorsque nous arriverons à l'endroit par où on est arrivés, tu sauteras. Ils devront te poursuivre à pied…

- Ok.

Duo tira sur leur poursuivant jusqu'à ce qu'ils approchent de l'endroit où ils avaient coupés le grillage électrique.

- On se retrouve à la planque intermédiaire !

- Ok, 02 !

Wufei ralentit un peu et Duo sauta, au moment où les soldats arrivèrent. Wufei repartit pendant que Duo filait vers le trou dans le grillage… Trou qui avait d'ailleurs été agrandit à coup de griffes. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus sur ce qui s'était passé, car des soldats lui tirèrent dessus. Il passa prudemment mais rapidement, en évitant de se faire toucher par un morceau de grillage électrique et se mit à courir vers la forêt, très sombre car la nuit était complètement tombé. Les soldats le suivaient de près… Alors il décida de prend un autre chemin pour ne pas risquer de les conduire jusqu'à leur planque. Mais même en tirant sur ses poursuivant régulièrement, ils ne le lâchait pas… Et il n'avait plus qu'un balle dans son chargeur… Soudain, il se prit un balle à la cuisse, qui le fit tomber par-terre. Les soldats arrivèrent sur lui en moins d'une minute et le braquèrent. L'un d'eux le redressa, à genoux et lui mit un flingue sur la tempe.

- Soit tu viens avec nous sans résister, soit je te descend ici et maintenant !

Duo allait signer son arrêt de mort d'un regard Shinigami, en disant qu'il préférait mourir que de venir avec eux, mais il n'en eut pas le temps… En effet, un grognement se fit entendre et l'instant d'après, Duo était à 4 pattes par-terre, pendant que les tirs et les hurlements horrifiés des soldats retentissaient tout autour de lui. Il n'osa pas bouger jusqu' à ce qu'il n'entende plus rien… A part un grognement en face de lui, tout proche. Essayant de garder son calme, il releva lentement la tête et aperçut…

- Oh my god…

**Tsuzuku **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Voilà ma petite dernière… #regard tendre sur la fic#

Vous en pensez quoi ?

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !!****


	2. Heewolf 2

**Nom** : Heewolf

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Mystère, dark, romance… Très varié, quoi !!

**Couple** : Heero est avec… SURPRISE !!! Aller, un indice. Il est brun… Reste plus que deux choix possible ! lol

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !! Et oui, dommage pour moi… Mais heureusement pour eux ! lolll

**Note 1** : Ma dernière idée en date qui me faisait des chibi-eyes pour que je la prenne en compte… C'est fait !! Espérons que ça ramènera l'inspiration pour mes autres fics aussi… #prie#

**Note 2** : J'ai fais une énorme faute dans le chapitre précédent… Duo se prend une balle dans la « cuisine ». Je sais, c'est stupide… Faute d'inattention. C'était dans la « cuisse » ! Je corrigerais le premier chapitre !'' 

Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis contente que ma new fic plaise ! Et pour le couple, je dis rien pour l'instant… J'essaierais de semer des indices par-ci, par-là. #sourire# Que ce soit Duo ou Trowa, ça fera un couple des plus mignons ! #sourire plus grand#

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapitre 2  
  
**

Il n'osa pas bouger jusqu' à ce qu'il n'entende plus rien… A part un grognement en face de lui, tout proche. Essayant de garder son calme, il releva lentement la tête et aperçut…

- Oh my god…

… Heero. Avec de longs crocs, qui le fixait d'un air très agressif et sauvage… 

- Heero ?

Il grogna plus, en sautant tout près devant lui, les griffes en avant… Duo baissa la tête, en fermant les yeux, s'attendant à sentir les griffes de Heero lui déchirer la chair. Il n'osa pas faire un mouvement, pas même pour respirer, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Heero, à présent à un centimètre de lui, arrêter de grogner et le flairer…

- Duo… ?

Le stressé releva lentement la tête, pour se retrouver face à un regard perdu et honteux. Heero recula lentement et se coucha sur le sol, en jappant… Duo le regarda faire, comme paralysé. Au bout d'une minute d'observation attentive de la forme couché par-terre, il trouva le courage de se relever, en grimaçant de douleur. Il s'approcha très lentement, en essayant de contrôler sa peur et s'assit devant lui, prêt à se barrer au moindre mouvement suspect de la part d'Heero. C'était étrange la façon dont il était recroquevillé sur lui… Ou alors peut-être était-il couché comme un animal ? Il aperçut quelque chose bouger derrière Heero… Quelque chose de noir qu'il distinguait mal, vu qu'il faisait nuit… Apparemment les rumeurs, dont J leur avait fait part, étaient vrai.

- Hee… Heero ? C'est toi ?

Heero releva lentement la tête avec ce regard toujours autant perdu… Et tellement triste. Duo, malgré sa crainte, avança prudemment sa main vers lui, touché par ce regard. Heero ne le lâcha pas des yeux une fois, comme sur ses gardes… Duo regarda le japonais le sentir avec méfiance, avant de frotter sa joue contre sa main. L'américain ne savait plus quoi faire… Il avait peur de toucher davantage Heero, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là sans bouger non plus, surtout que ce regard si peu habituel à Heero lui faisait mal au cœur. Alors, il remonta sa main doucement, avec un peu d'hésitation, et la passa dans les cheveux broussailleux du brun. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, d'un air appréciateur. Duo, un peu rassuré de voir que Heero semblait calme, se calma un peu et respira plus tranquillement, en caressant tendrement les cheveux de son ami. Mais il bloqua à nouveau, en sentant quelque chose de doux sursauter un peu, quand il les touchait. (#ne sais pas comment dire# Vous savez… Comme lorsque vous touchez les oreilles d'un chien… Elle bouge un peu.) Duo les frôla un peu, sur ses gardes, pour essayer d'identifier ce que c'était… Et finit par comprendre que c'était des oreilles… Comme les chiens. Elles étaient douces et recouverte de poils fins… Duo n'en revenait pas, c'était dingue !

- … Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Heero ?

- C'est le travail d'un généticien, connu sous le nom de Docteur Franckenstein… Son vrai nom, c'est Linstein. Herbert Linstein…

- Celui qui a fait des expériences sur des êtres humains ?? Il travaillait dans notre camp, mais il a été emprisonné parce qu'il avait été trop loin, en provoquant la mort de quelqu'un… Comment ça se fait qu'il soit chez Oz ??

- Oz l'a fait évader, en échange de ses services.

- … Tu sais pourquoi il t'ont fait ça ??

- Peut-être pour parvenir à me faire parler plus facilement ? Ou je ne sais pas… J'en sais rien du tout. Mais apparemment, je suis l'un de ses rares cobaye à survivre jusqu'au bout à l'une de ses expériences.

- Ce type est un monstre ! Je me demande bien pourquoi Oz a besoin de ses services…

Duo se tue pendant que Heero reposa sa tête par-terre. Il se sentait dépassé par cette situation… Mais il se reprit au bout d'une minute. Ils ne devaient pas rester ici !! Il réfléchirais à la suite quand ils seraient en sécurité.

- Il faut y aller, Heero ! Il risque d'en venir d'autre…

Heero releva la tête, l'air surpris.

- Venir avec toi ? Malgré ce que je suis devenu ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu crois pas que je vais te laisser là, simplement parce que Oz a fait des expériences sur toi… On a risqué nos vies pour venir te chercher, alors maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je vais pas te laisser derrière moi !

- Les autres sont là aussi ?

- Wufei et moi, on a fait équipe pour aller à ta recherche dans la base, pendant que Quatre et Trowa nous couvraient, avec les gundams… On s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi, tu sais.

Heero baissa à nouveau la tête… Duo lui caressa une dernière fois la chevelure, avant d'essayer de se relever.

- Aller viens, Heero…

Heero le regarda faire, sans bouger de son tapis de feuilles et de mousses.

- Tu es bless ?

- Ces chiens m'ont touchés à la cuisse…

Le japonais regarda son travail sanguinaire, en jappant. Il reposa la tête par-terre, l'air misérable… Duo, qui avait réussit à se remettre debout, regarda Heero.

- Ne soit pas triste pour eux… En les tuant, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Heero releva la tête et le regarda, en souriant un peu. Il s'assit, se relevant en s'appuyant sur ses bras, avec un petit jappement.

- Ca va pas, Heero ?

- Ce n'est rien…

Heero acheva de se relever lestement et s'approcha doucement de Duo, comme si il avait peur de se faire jeter ou de lui faire peur.

Duo eut un soupçon d'appréhension en le voyant approcher, mais fit de son mieux pour se calmer et ne pas reculer. C'était Heero, après tout, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui… Pourtant…

- Hum… C'est une queue qui se balance derrière toi ?

- Hai.

- Très sympa !

Duo fit un grand sourire à Heero, pour tromper sa peur… Il disait et répétait dans sa tête, qu'il n'avait AUCUNE raison d'avoir peur de lui. Seulement, sa crainte persistait…

Heero s'arrêta tout près de Duo, qui le regardait avec une légère crainte dans le regard… Il lui tendit sa main griffue. Le tressé lui sourit en la prenant, après un petit temps de réflexion. Duo eut un petit sursaut de surprise, quand Heero le ramena à lui et entoura sa taille de son bras.

- Accroches-toi à moi…

L'américain passa prudemment, tout doucment sa main sur les épaules de Heero pour prendre appui.

- Heero ?

- Hai ?

Heero le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Tu sais… Où on est ?? Parce que à force de m'éloigner du chemin de la planque… Je crois que je sais plus par où faut aller…

Le pilote mi-animal, le regarda en souriant.

- Hai ! J'ai développer une sorte… D'instinct. Je sais où on est…

Duo lui fit un grand sourire soulagé.

- Ouf !! Parce que passer la nuit ici, dans ce froid, ne me tentait pas particulièrement…

Heero haussa les épaules légèrement.

- Hum… C'est pas si terrible que ça… Pour moi.

Duo regarda Heero flairer l'air… Avant de se mettre à marcher vers la droite, en soutenant Duo avec force. Le tressé s'accrocha plus fort à Heero pour réussir à suivre son rythme un peu rapide pour sa cuisse blessé… Mais il ne voulait pas se plaindre, craignant un peu les réactions de ce Heero sauvage, qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, Duo avait de plus en plus mal à la cuisse et suivre le rythme énergique de Heero commençait à être fatiguant… Mais il ne voulait pas embêter Heero avec ça. Seulement, il manqua de tomber, en trébuchant sur une racine… Heureusement, Heero le rattrapa. Une fois de plus… Si Heero ne le tenait pas aussi bien, il y a longtemps qu'il se serait ramassé par-terre. Il le tenait même un peu trop fort, car il commençait à avoir mal aux cotes…

- Ca va pas ?

- Si, si… Continuons.

Heero regarda Duo, avant de baisser les oreilles. Il déposa Duo au sol et s'assit par-terre, en face de lui, les yeux rivés sur le sol…

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ??

- Tu as peur de moi.

Duo le regarda, surpris, alors que Heero arrachait quelques brins d'herbe.

- Mais… Non… Pourquoi tu dis ça ??

Heero se releva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Duo.

- Ne me ment pas ! Tu ne mens jamais !!

Duo baissa la tête, honteux et apeuré.

- C'est vrai… Tu me fais un peu peur…

Heero se retourna dos à lui et s'appuya la tête contre un arbre, en jappant.

- Mais… Je… Je veux te faire confiance, Heero !

Celui-ci continua de japper, en commençant à griffer le tronc de l'arbre, avec brutalité et désespoir.

- Heero… Je… Je sais pas quoi te dire…

Un jappement plus fort que les autres fit sursauter Duo, une fois de plus… Heero abandonna son griffage et commença lentement à s'éloigner, dans la nuit, la queue entre les jambes… (Hum… Oui, je sais, ça porte à confusion ! Mais je ne parle pas de cette queue-l !!!)

- Heero… Ne fuis pas ! Heero ! Attend !!

Duo se releva comme il put, sans s'occuper de la douleur de sa cuisse et rattrapa Heero, en clopinant.

- Attend !! s'il te plait ! Je peux pas te laisser partir !! Pas après t'avoir enfin retrouv !! Heero, je t'en prie… C'est pour te retrouver qu'on a fait tout ça. Peu importe ce que t'a fait Oz !

Heero s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

- Iie… C'est celui que j'étais avant que vous vouliez retrouver. Maintenant, je suis juste un monstre… Un monstre sanguinaire… Une créature immonde créée par un fou…

Duo réussit à faire se retourner Heero et vit qu'il pleurait, les oreilles toujours aussi basses. Non, il n'était pas un monstre… C'était Heero, seulement Heero. Sa crainte s'effaça d'un coup, presque entièrement devant ce visage déchirante et il s'approcha plus de Heero.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre… Les monstres, c'est ceux qui t'ont fait ça ! Excuses-moi, Heero… Je vais prendre sur moi, pour contrôler cette peur ridicule. Je sais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal… J'ai confiance en toi.

Le pilote 02 prit Heero dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le brun se laissa aller contre lui, en s'accrochant à lui… Duo retint un gémissement de douleur, alors que Heero lâchait un peu de son poids sur lui. Il semblait plus lourd qu'avant… Pourtant, il était plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Probablement à cause du régime alimentaire d'Oz pour ses prisonniers… Duo le serra plus fort dans ses bras, en lui caressant la nuque et les cheveux d'une main. Il continua de consoler Heero, s'appuyant d'avantage sur sa jambe non-blessé, lui prodiguant des caresses réconfortantes jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit calmé.

- Heero ?

Un battement de queue dans l'air lui répondit et en apercevant les oreilles à nouveau droite de Heero, il sut qu'il allait mieux. Il le lâcha un peu et lui releva la tête.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Hai… Gomen.

Duo lui sourit, en essayant ses dernière traces de larme.

- Pas de problème, mon vieux… Ca va aller, maintenant ?

- Hai !! Arigato, Duo…

- On continue ? Je commence à avoir froid…

- Hai… Mais si tu as mal ou si je vais trop vite, tu me le dis.

- D'accord.

Heero lui sourit et le reprit par la taille un peu trop fortement, encore une fois.

- Doucement, Heero… Tu as beaucoup de force, tu sais.

- … Hai… C'est vrai. Gomen… Je n'y suis pas encore habitué.

Le japonais le serra moins fort et Duo s'accrocha à nouveau à lui, sans hésiter. Ils mirent plusieurs heures avant d'arriver, à un rythme plus soutenable pour Duo. Heero savait parfaitement où aller malgré qu'il fasse à présent entièrement nuit… Il arrivèrent à une petite maison en bois assez primaire et ancienne, à première vue… Heero ouvrit la porte rapidement et entra avec Duo. Puis, il ferma rapidement la porte de l'intérieur avec la lourde barre en bois. Ok, c'était un moyen de bloquer la porte peu pratique et assez primaire, mais ils avaient trouvé cette ancienne maison perdu au milieu des bois, comme ça…

- Enfin, on y est… Il fait pas beaucoup plus chaud, mais au moins, c'est à l'abris du vent.

Duo regarda Heero flairer l'air encore une fois, avant de regarder Duo.

- Hai.

- Pourquoi tu flaires l'air comme ça ?

Heero haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas… Je me repère comme ça… Je contrôle aussi si il y a des odeurs suspectes ou connu… Ou si il se passe pas quelque chose de bizarre… Ou je sais pas. Je l'explique pas… Ca doit faire partie des effets des modifications génétiques. Je ne fais pas ça consciemment… C'est comme… Un instinct.

Duo hocha la tête, en se détachant de Heero, pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise en essayant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose, malgré la pénombre.

Pendant ce temps, Heero continuait de flairer l'air… Avant de commencer à avancer, tout en continuant son flairage…

Duo le suivit des yeux, amusé et curieux.

Heero, à force d'avancer et de flairer, finit par faire une inspection minutieuse de la maison, museau ou plutôt nez en action… Il inspecta même Duo sur sa chaise, ce qui fit sourire le tressé.

- Fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds, Heero… On sait pas ce qui traîne par-terre.

- Je vois comme si il faisait jour.

- Ha bon ?? … Tant mieux. Par contre, moi, je vois quasiment rien… Tu peux aller chercher la lampe à huile et le briquet qui doit être avec ?

- Hai…

Duo entendit Heero flairer chaque recoin de la maison pendant encore 5 min, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le coin cuisine, pour prendre la vieille lampe à huile qu'ils avaient également trouvé dans la maison…

- Périmètre sécurisé. Il n'y a rien de suspect et personne n'est venu dans la maison, à part nous…

- Ok. Pratique ton odorat…

Heero alluma la lampe, avant de la poser sur la table autour de laquelle était Duo. Il retourna, ensuite vérifier que la porte soit fermé correctement…

La maison était petite, peu meublé, avec une table et des chaises au milieu de la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'une grande pièce principale, avec un vieux canapé miteux, dont certains ressorts vous piquaient les fesses, quand vous vous asseyez vers la droite… Un lit potable, dans un coin… Un garde-manger et un coin qui devait servir de cuisine et de rangement pour tout ce qui concernait la nourriture. Ils avaient mis quelques vivre non périssable, pour quand ils devaient venir ici… Ils avaient également ramener un réchaud. La maison était relié à un vieux puit, grâce auquel la maison avait de l'eau potable, dernièrement.

Lorsque Duo vit clairement Heero pour la première fois, il en resta bouche bée, complètement scié. Il avait des oreilles noires, un peu dissimulé dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, mais bien visible tout de même et une longue queue noire derrière lui, qui bougeait au rythme de ses mouvements ou bien toute seule, parfois. Quand Heero se retourna d'avoir vérifié la porte, il aperçut des griffes pointues et des petits bouts de crocs dépassant de ses lèvres un peu entrouvertes… Mais le plus étrange était ses yeux. Il était toujours cobalt, mais il avait un éclat différent, un peu brillant parfois selon l'angle de la lumière. Il paraissait un peu plus sauvage qu'avant également… Et c'était sans parler de son physique. Ok, il était plus maigre, mais il était également plus musclé… Et il n'était pas seulement plus maigre, mais avait aussi des traces de coups sur le corps… Sur la partie visible de ses jambes avec le spandex. Sur le torse, où on pouvait voir sa peau à travers son débardeur déchiré et sale… Sa figure aussi… Ses bras… Partout… Duo en était horrifié.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Duo ?

Au ton inquiet de Heero, il se reprit aussitôt et cessa immédiatement de le dévisager avec un air stupéfait et horrifié, comme si le diable en personne lui était apparu.

- Non, tout va bien… C'est juste que ton apparence m'a surprise… Et tes blessures…

- Je sais… Je suis monstrueux, a moitié animal.

- Non, Heero… Tu es seulement différent. Mais je suis choqué de voir qu'ils t'ont autant… battu.

Le regard de Duo tomba sur une blessure à Heero, au bras, qui avait beaucoup saigné et saignait peut-être encore, mis à part que le sang semblait séché.

- Tu es blessé, Heero !

- Pas grave… Ils m'ont blessés pour m'empêcher de tous les tuer quand j'ai réussis à me détacher…

- Bande de salauds ! Il faut soigner ça…

Duo voulu se relever, mais Heero l'empêcha fermement.

- Bouge pas !

- Il faut te soigner, Heero…

- Toi aussi, il faut te soigner.

- T'as raison… Mais après, tu me laissera te soigner et t'examiner !

Heero hocha la tête, avant d'aller chercher la trousse de secours.

§§§

Wufei avait eu du mal à semer les soldats. Ils n'avaient pas pu les éliminer… Alors il avait sauter de voiture, dans un buisson, dans un virage et laisser la voiture aller exploser à fond les gamelles contre un mur. Il avait réussit à leur donner le change assez longtemps pour pouvoir rejoindre la forêt discrètement… Ils l'avaient cherché, mais ne l'avaient pas retrouvé.

Mais après plusieurs de marche et de détour, au cas où il soit suivi, ce qui avait doublé le temps pour arriver à destination, il était enfin devant la planque temporaire… Il n'y avait pas de lumière, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Il essaya d'ouvrir, mais la porte était fermé. Duo était là… Il frappa selon le code prévu et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur un Duo en alerte, une arme à la main.

- Pas de problèmes ?

- Non. J'ai réussis à leur fausser compagnie, sans qu'ils me suivent…

- Ok.

Duo le laissa entrer, rangea son arme et alla rallumer la lampe, pendant que Wufei entrait en refermant la porte avec la barre en bois.

- La mission n'est pas un échec, finalement…

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Maxwell ?? On ne l'a pas retrouvé, il me semble…

- Si. Je l'ai trouvé en chemin…

Le regard de Wufei se posa sur une forme couché dans le lit, au coin de la pièce. Il se tourna vers Duo, qui le regardait en souriant.

- Je lui ai donné un calmant, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se reposer… J'étais pas sûr que ce soit efficace après ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais bon…

- Il va bien ?

- Oui… Il a changé, mais c'est toujours lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Il a changé. » ?

- Va voir par toi-même… Ce sera plus rapide que toutes les explications que je pourrais te donner.

Duo alla se rasseoir, en clopinant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je me suis pris une balle… Mais c'est soigné, t'inquiètes pas.

Wufei hocha la tête et approcha du lit. Il ne voyait rien d'anormal jusque là… Mais Heero était à moitié couché en boule, dos à lui, donc il ne voyait pas grand chose… En arrivant à un mètre du lit, Wufei aperçut quelque chose de bizarre sur la tête à Heero.

- Mais…

Il approcha davantage et stoppa net, stupéfait.

- … Ce sont des oreilles de chien ???

- De loup. Un chien ne serait pas si agressif que ça, à mon avis…

Wufei se tourna vers lui.

- Je ne le trouve pas vraiment agressif…

- Parce qu'il dort et qu'il ne se sent pas en danger ! Tu l'aurais vu tout à l'heure, tu aurais eu la trouille… La chose qui t'a attaqué et s'est taillé un chemin à coup de griffes, pour sortir de la base, c'était lui.

- QUOI ?

- Pas si fort ! Tu vas le réveiller… J'ai déjà eu assez de mal à le faire dormir.

Un grognement poussa Duo, à se taire et Wufei, à se retourner lentement vers le lit… Pour croiser un regard cobalt furieux, accompagné d'une belle paire de crocs.

- Heero, calmes-toi…

Duo se leva aussi rapidement que sa cuisse lui permettait et s'approcha, pendant que Wufei, surpris, impressionné et prudent, reculait un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Yuy ?? C'est moi, Wufei !

Seul un grondement plus menaçant et dangereux lui répondit. Wufei recula plus rapidement, en sortant lentement son arme… Heero sauta du lit, sa queue battant furieusement derrière lui, en avançant vers sa proie.

- Arrêtes-toi immédiatement ou je tire !

Wufei dirigea son arme vers Heero, d'un air menaçant, pour cacher sa peur.

- Wufei, non !!!

Avant que Wufei ne puisse faire quoi ce soit, Heero lui sauta dessus, le plaquant au sol et lui arrachant l'arme des mains d'un coup de griffes. Il s'assit sur lui de tout son poids et se pencha dangereusement vers son cou…

- Heero ! Arrêtes ! C'est Wufei ! C'est pas ton ennemi… Même si il t'en donne l'impression ! Tu te souviens de Wufei, quand même ?

Heero regarda Duo, avant de flairer Wufei avec méfiance, gardant ses griffes tout près de sa gorge.

- Laisses-le te flairer ! Ne bouge pas, Wufei… Ne bouge surtout pas !

Wufei ne fit pas un geste de plus, suivant le conseil de Duo. Heero pourrait le tuer d'un geste, sans qu'il ait le temps de se défendre… Sans même le reconnaître peut-être.

Heero acheva de flairer le chinois, terrifié même si il refusait de l'admettre et se calma. Il le regarda encore un peu, avant de se lever en grognant. Sa queue battant toujours aussi furieusement, il retourna sur le lit…

Wufei se redressa, en soupirant, essayant de se reprendre.

- Ca va, Wufei ??

Wufei hocha la tête, sans quitter Heero des yeux.

Celui-ci s'était recouché et se faisait rageusement les griffes sur le matelas.

Duo s'assit près de Wufei et examina la main qui avait tenu l'arme, inquiet.

- Ca aurait pu être pire… T'es dingue de l'avoir provoqu !

La main et une partie du poignet était griffé, mais pas trop profondément, heureusement.

Wufei, un peu remit de sa peur, bien que son cœur continue à battre d'un rythme affolé, s'emporta un peu.

- C'est lui qui est dingue ! Pourquoi il m'a attaqu ??

- Non. Tu le menaçais, il s'est défendu… Calmes-toi toi aussi et va soigner ça et ton bras. Je t'expliquerais comment je l'ai retrouvé et ce que j'ai compris après…

- Hum… D'accord.

Wufei se releva, en regardant Heero avec colère. Il récupéra son arme et se dirigea vers la trousse de secours posée sur le canapé.

Duo soupira et se releva avec un peu de difficulté, avant de se diriger vers le lit, sous le regard de Wufei.

- Heero ?

Un petit grognement lui répondit. Duo s'assit tranquillement sur le lit.

- Ne lui en veut pas… Il a seulement voulu se défendre lui aussi.

Un autre grognement…

- Je ne lui en veut pas… Enfin, si… Mais c'est pas volontaire… C'est… Cet instinct… Qui me dit que Wufei est dangereux… Non… Pourrait être dangereux, pour moi… Je ne comprend pas d'où me vient cette impression…

Heero arrêta de gratter le matelas et regarda Duo.

- Gomen… Je ne vais apporter que des problèmes… Ca commence déjà.

Wufei, occupé à désinfecter ses griffures, en jetant des petits coups d'œil à ce qui se passait avec Duo et Heero, murmura « Je suis d'accord là-dessus, Yuy… » pour lui-même.

Heero, ayant entendu grâce à son ouie plus développé, grogna en lançant un regard assassin et sauvage à Wufei.

Duo n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui Heero tuait du regard.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui… Il est un peu énervé. Ca va lui passer…

Duo avança sa main vers Heero et voyant qu'il restait calme, continua son mouvement jusqu'à la poser dans ses cheveux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas… Je suis sûr que tu ne nous apporteras aucun problème. Wufei se calmera… Et ton… Instinct se calmera quand Wufei se calmera aussi…

Heero hocha la tête, en la posant sur son oreiller, pendant que Duo lui caressait les cheveux tendrement.

- Reposes-toi encore un peu, Heero… Tu as besoin de repos.

Un faible jappement lui répondit, alors que Heero avait fermé les yeux, un peu fatigué encore malgré son réveil plutôt brutal. Duo lui caressa les cheveux, pour essayer de le rendormir… Le brun, aidé par les caresses et les calmants, finit par retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Duo remonta les draps, que le pilote moitié loup avait virés quand il s'était relevé, sur Heero. L'américain continua de lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Heero dorme vraiment… (C'est-à-dire 10 min, minimum et 30 min maximum.) Duo se releva ensuite après jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Heero, qui s'était à nouveau à moitié recouché en boule. En clopinant encore et toujours, il alla retrouver Wufei, qui avait désinfecté et bander ses blessures.

- Une chance que le calmant fasse encore effet, sinon ça aurait été bien plus long de le rendormir… Il est encore plus résistant à ce genre de produit qu'avant, j'ai l'impression. (Duo)

- Tu fais du animal-sitting, Maxwell ? (Animal s'écrit de la même façon en anglais…)

- L'ironie ne te va pas du tout, Wufei… Range ta rancœur et écoutes-moi si tu ne veux pas te faire arracher les tripes par Heero… Parce que son instinct ne t'aime pas… Et il se trouve justement que son instinct a beaucoup d'influence sur lui, apparemment !

Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de Wufei, Duo lui raconta comment il avait rencontré Heero, dans la forêt.

- Tu t'es… Inclin devant lui ??

- Oui… Enfin, c'était pas mon but… Mais le fait est là. Il ne m'a pas tué, comme il semblait vouloir le faire… Il m'a sentit et il m'a reconnu.

Wufei se leva rageusement.

- Il est hors de question que je m'incline devant Yuy !

- Je ne te dis pas d'aller jusque là… Je te dis de ne pas l'agresser verbalement ou physiquement. Si tu ne te comporte pas en ennemi avec lui, il ne t'attaquera pas et tu n'auras pas à te rendre, pour espérer qu'il t'épargne… Tu comprend ce que je veux dire ? Crois-moi, je suis tout aussi désemparé que toi devant cette situation, mais on ne va pas l'abandonner ou le tuer, quand même !

Wufei tourna le dos à Duo, en respirant à fond pour essayer de se calmer un peu…

- Tu as raison… Mais nous devons trouver une solution à cette situation.

- Bien sûr. Mais pour l'instant, on ne sait pas si il y a une solution ou si les modifications génétiques que le docteur Linstein a fait sur Heero auront d'autres conséquences… Sur sa santé ou autre. Il faudra faire avec, pour le moment… Alors évite de le provoquer, s'il te plait.

Wufei se retourna, résigné et raisonnable.

- Entendu. J'espère que je serais le seul à provoquer cette impression, chez lui… Sinon ça risque de compliquer considérablement la situation… Surtout qu'elle se complique d'elle-même, à présent.

- Oui… Mais je crois qu'il agit comme ça avec ceux qui représente une menace pour lui. Quatre ne le menacera pas. Trowa non plus… Il doit pouvoir même le calmer, vu qu'il s'entend super bien avec les animaux, même ceux qui sont sauvages.

- Oui, sûrement… Je crois qu'on devrait se reposer un peu. Il faudra partir tôt demain…

Duo étouffa un baillement.

- Avec plaisir… Je suis crevé.

- Je prend le premier tour de garde. Je te réveille dans trois heures…

- Ok.

Duo jeta un œil à Heero, avant de s'allonger sur le canapé, en mettant la trousse de premier soin par-terre. Il savait comment trouver une position suffisamment confortable sur ce canapé infernal, pour dormir… Sans avoir mal trop mal au dos, en se réveillant !

- Si il se réveille ou si il y a quelque chose qui va pas, réveilles-moi…

- Entendu.

Wufei s'installa sur la chaise et commença son tour de garde, pendant que Duo s'endormait tranquillement, complètement ko.

**Tsuzuku **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Deuxième chapitre updat ! Je vais réussir à reprendre mon rythme d'updatage… Enfin, j'espère…--

Je vais m'occuper de mes autres fics, maintenant ! Go, go, go !!! #s'encourage#

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !!****


	3. Heewolf 3

**Nom** : Heewolf

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Mystère, dark, romance… Très varié, quoi !!

**Couple** : Heero est avec… SURPRISE !!! Aller, un indice. Il est brun… Reste plus que deux choix possible ! lol

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !! Et oui, dommage pour moi… Mais heureusement pour eux ! lolll

**Note 1** : Ma dernière idée en date qui me faisait des chibi-eyes pour que je la prenne en compte… C'est fait !! Espérons que ça ramènera l'inspiration pour mes autres fics aussi… #prie#

Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis contente que ma new fic plaise ! Et pour le couple, je dis rien pour l'instant… J'essaierais de semer des indices par-ci, par-là. #sourire# Que ce soit Duo ou Trowa, ça fera un couple des plus mignons ! #sourire plus grand#

**Calamithy** : Vi, j'aime bien faire Duo intelligent et pas seulement baka, comme on a l'habitude de le voir !!

C'est net que je n'aime pas Wufei et je le cache pas… Mais c'est vrai que cette fois, je me suis pas laissé déborder, pour l'instant !! Mai je me méfie… Ou alors je trouverais une raison un peu plus justifié, une fois la première impression enrayée, de faire que Heero s'attaque à lui ! lol Je trouve toujours quand je cherche bien… MOUAHAHA !

C'est net que Heero fait super émotif, mais le Heero habituel, on pourra le chercher dans cette fic, je crois… Vu ce qui lui est arrivé, avec l'instinct animal derrière et tout ce que je peux rajouter, ça va faire un Heero des plus varié (et kawai aussi !) ! Rouuu !!! (jappement) J'adore ce Heero mi-loup… Il est craquant !!!

Chibi Shi-chan ? Connaît pas… C'est quoi le nom de cette fic ?

A plus !!

**Leenaren** : Oui, je vais recommencer à faire que ce cher Wufei soit ma cible… Ou plutôt la cible de Heero… #sourire sadique# par contre, je sais pas jusqu'à quand… Je verrais bien ! Mais comme tu dis, faut toujours se fier à l'instinct d'Heero !! lol Qui sait ? Peut-être a-t-il une vraie raison de ne pas l'aimer ?? Hehehe ! C'est vrai qu'il est redoutable, maintenant Heero ! C'est J qui sera content quand la situation sera stabilisé… lol Enfin, si Heero le tue pas avant !!! LOL (Bonne idée… Mais j'ai besoin de J. Dommage !)

Et en effet, il se sent très mal et pas seulement à cause de sa nouvelle condition et du regard des autres, mais à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé également… hehehe ! Mais en effet aussi, son beau brun sera le consoler et le rassurer… Lui apporter un équilibre, mais je sais pas quand et comment par contre ! #va y réfléchir#

A plus !! Gros bisous !!!

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapitre 3  
  
**

Duo bailla en regardant le soleil se lever par la fenêtre… Il avait peut-être dormi un peu, mais il était encore bien fatigué. Mais ça allait quand même mieux… Il retournait s'asseoir sur la chaise en clopinant, lorsqu'il entendit un petit jappement. Il se retourna et vit Heero se retourner dans son lit. Il se dirigea vers le lit aussi vite que possible, pour essayer de savoir ce qui se passait…

- Heero ?

Heero jappa à nouveau en se retournant à nouveau, l'air tourmenté. Il devait cauchemarder.

- Heero !

Heero continua de japper, en se couchant plus en boule…

Duo n'osa pas approcher plus et risquer de le toucher… Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire, pris dans un cauchemar.

- Heero ! Réveilles-toi…

Heero couina un peu, en se mettant sur le dos, avec l'air de se débattre contre des agresseurs imaginaires que lui imposait son esprit.

Duo approcha tout doucement du lit, inquiet.

- Heero !! Ce n'est qu'un rêve… Tu peux te réveiller !

Wufei se réveilla et se redressa vivement.

- Qu'est-ce qui passe, maxwell ??

- Heero fait un cauchemar… J'arrive pas à le réveiller.

- Et bien, fais attention qu'il ne t'égorge pas en te prenant pour un ennemi de son rêve…

Voyant que l'appeler ne servait à rien, Duo s'assit prudemment sur le bord du lit et approcha lentement sa main de Heero…

- Tu devrais le laisser se réveiller tout seul, Maxwell !

- Je peux pas le laisser comme ça… Je vais faire attention, t'inquiètes pas.

En hésitant un peu, il toucha l'épaule de Heero, qui sursauta et voulu donner un coup de griffe là où Duo l'avait touché. Heureusement, Duo, sur ses gardes, avait retiré sa main assez vite.

Wufei se leva et approcha du lit, mais en restant à bonne distance.

- Laisses-le, Maxwell ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

- Heero… C'est moi, Duo. Calmes-toi… C'est qu'un mauvais rêve… Un cauchemar.

Wufei secoua la tête, d'un air désespéré, tout de même un peu inquiet pour le baka qui voulait réveiller le japonais.

§

Des soldats vinrent le chercher dans sa cellule et l'emmenèrent… Jusqu'à une zone scientifique. Il se demanda pourquoi il l'emmenait ici… Ils passèrent une porte à code, mais il ne réussit pas à voir le code car le soldat qui l'avait composé, s'était placé face à au cadran numérique. Ils passèrent la porte et l'emmenèrent à travers une zone de haute sécurité, dont les murs, les sols, les plafonds, les portes, tout étaient blanc. Ca lui faisait une drôle d'impression au niveau du ventre, un mauvais pressentiment… Ou alors de la peur ? Ils passèrent devant des petites cellules aux murs blancs, au porte transparente derrière lesquels, il aperçu d'étrange créatures, certaines difformes, plutôt mal en point et immobile, par-terre… Plus ça allait plus cette peur ou ce pressentiment, peu importe son nom, devenait fort. Il n'osa pas se demander si elles étaient mortes ou vivantes.. Ni même ce qu'elles étaient. Il se demandait comment elles étaient devenu comme ça, quand un bruit strident retentit à travers le couloir… Strident comme si quelqu'un griffait un tableau noir, suivi par un hurlement désespéré et douloureux. Ils arrivèrent devant une cellule occupé par une créature de forme humaine, mais entièrement recouverte de poils. Heero n'arriva pas à déterminer de quel sexe elle était, à première vue… Mais elle avait plus une carrure d'homme que de femme, en tous cas. Elle avait des griffes et des crocs et était appuyé mollement contre la porte. Elle se redressa un peu, en jappant, avec un air malade. Elle ou il grogna, le regard furieux et menaçant, en regardant les soldats… Avant de japper tristement en regardant Heero. Mais ce qui toucha, choqua même, le plus Heero, pourtant habitué à voir des horreurs, fut son regard… Un regard plein de douleur et de désespoir, qui le fixait. La créature griffa la porte dans un jappement désespéré, le suppliant du regard de le sortir d'ici, de l'aider… Un des gardes fit un geste violent vers la pauvre créature, qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Heero, incapable de supporter cette scène plus longtemps, détourna les yeux… Les soldats hurlèrent après la misérable créature, avant de continuer leur chemin avec lui. Ils passèrent devant d'autres cellules vides, qui ne présagèrent rien de bon pour Heero. Si le responsable de ces monstruosités avait toute la place nécessaire pour mettre d'autres cobayes, qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêchait de faire d'autres expérimentations ? Ils n'osa pas pousser sa réflexion plus loin… Et il n'osa même pas imaginer, non plus, POURQUOI on l'avait peut-être amené ici.

Ils arrivèrent à une double porte et la passèrent… C'était un laboratoire assez grand, plein d'instruments étranges et peu sympathique. Il y avait un homme d'age moyen, en blouse blanche, penché sur un microscope…

- Ses cellules continue de se dégrader, quoi que je fasse… Je ne lui donne pas plus d'une semaine à vivre. Encore un échec… Un de plus !

L'homme s'éloigna rageusement du microscope et se tourna vers eux… Il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts et portait de petites lunettes. Lunettes qu'il enleva et glissa dans la poche de sa blouse blanche, en s'approchant d'eux. Heero le reconnu immédiatement…

- 01 ! Quel joie de te revoir… Comment vas-tu ? Et ce cher J ?

- Dr Linstein.

- Je suis flatté que tu te souviennes de moi ! Mais ici, on m'appelle plutôt Dr Franckenstein… Va savoir pourquoi ?

Heero lui lança un regard noir, alors que le Dr Franckenstein souriait d'une façon amusé. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien loin pour deviner pourquoi on lui avait donné ce surnom… Vu ce qu'il savait de ce savant fou et ce qu'il avait vu enfermés dans les cellules du couloir blanc.

- Que faites-vous l ?

- Oh… J'ai simplement changé d'employeur. Oz se moque pas mal que je fasse mes expériences sur des êtres humains… En plus, ils me fournissent tout le matériel et les cobayes que je veux. Que puis-je souhaiter de mieux pour obtenir des résultats concrets et efficaces, à mes recherches ?

- Vous êtes un monstres. On aurait du vous tuer, quand on le pouvait…

- Lol Vous avez raté votre chance… Tant pis pour vous… Tant pis pour toi, aussi… Car mon prochain cobaye, c'est toi, 01 !

Heero eut soudain clairement peur mais ne le montra pas, gardant son air impassible. Voilà ce que c'était ce mauvais pressentiment, cette peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre ! Il se rappela la pauvre créature qu'il avait vu sur son chemin… Il ne voulait pas finir comme ça, il préférait encore mourir. Il lança un regard meurtrier au scientifique, qui se mit à rire sadiquement.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laissez m'utiliser comme cobaye.

Heero donna un coup de coude bien placé, malgré ses menottes, au garde qui se trouvait à droite de lui, suivi d'un coup au ventre avec ses poings liés, à celui à sa gauche. Il lança un rapide regard assassin au Dr Linstein, avant de faire demi-tour et de se barrer par la porte.

- Rattrapez-le, BANDE D'IDIOTS !!! Vite !!! Et je le veux VIVANT… Sinon l'un de vous qui prendra sa place !!

Heero entendit les soldats se lancer à sa poursuite, en tirant… Il ne se fit pas toucher. Soit ils tiraient peut-être pour l'intimider ou alors ils visaient comme des pieds… Il pencha plutôt pour la deuxième solution, car il était une cible facile, menotté au milieu de ce couloir.

Il approchait de la zone où il avait vu la cellule de la pauvre créature, quand il s'arrêta net. Un des soldats ouvrait la porte, en tenant en joue, avec un pistolet, la créature qui lui grognait dessus, comme tout à l'heure. Il la tira, violemment, par la peau du cou et lui hurla quelque chose, en la mettant à ses pieds, la menaçant toujours avec son arme… Le soldat le montra du doigt à la créature, d'un air menaçant. Heero devina facilement ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle ne bougea pas, restant mollement assise par-terre. Le soldat lui hurla dessus encore une fois, en la frappant… Il le montra du doigt à nouveau et la créature leva tristement les yeux vers lui. Mais elle ne bougea pas, une fois de plus… Le soldat la frappa encore. Elle se mit à lui grogner dessus, en montrant les crocs, à nouveau… Alors qu'elle levait une de ses mains griffus pour le griffer, il lui mit un coup sur la nuque, la faisant japper de douleur, un jappement ressemblant à un cri humain. Heero, horrifié, recula et se retourna de l'autre coté… Mais l'autre soldat était posté-là, souriant d'un air mauvais. Heero se retourna de l'autre coté, encore une fois et vit la créature se relever, en jetant un regard noir au garde. Celui-ci lui indiqua une fois de plus Heero… Et la créature lança à Heero un regard d'excuse, avant de foncer rapidement, très lestement vers lui. Heero recula un peu, mais la créature fut sur lui, avant qu'il ait pu faire deux pas… Elle le plaqua au sol, en s'asseyant sur lui. Heero voulu se défendre et se débattre, mais la créature fut plus rapide. Elle lui griffa l'épaule avant de rapprocher lentement ses griffes de sa gorge, avec un regard menaçant. Menaçant avec une pointe de tristesse qui semblait lui dire « Ne résiste pas… Je ne veux pas te tuer. ». Heero cessa de se défendre, vaincu. Il ne voulait pas obliger cette pauvre créature, déjà si malheureuse, à le tuer et à porter le poids de sa mort sur la conscience. C'était bien la première fois qu'il suivait ce que lui dictait son cœur, en mission… Et en voyant les soldats approcher avec leur air sadique, il sut qu'il le regretterait. Mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point il allait le regretter. Si il l'avait su, il aurait obligé la créature à la tuer, sans s'occuper des remords qu'elle aurait eu après…

Les soldats s'approchèrent, en souriant amusé, satisfaits de leur capture. L'un d'eux sortit une seringue, alors que la créature plaçait ses mains sur ses poignets, pour empêcher Heero de bouger…

- Sale gamin… Tu aurais bien besoin d'être dress !

Le soldat se baissa un peu, avec sa seringue, sans perdre son sourire moqueur.

Heero aurait voulu le lui faire ravaler… Il tenta de se débattre mais la créature le tenait trop solidement… Elle était si maigre, que jamais Heero n'aurait imaginé qu'elle avait autant de force. Son corps ne devait être composé que de muscles…

- Nous verrons cela lorsque ta nature sauvage sera réveillé… lol Enfin, si tu survis assez longtemps, bien sûr !

Le soldat lui fit la piqûre. Heero tenta de résister au noir qui voulait l'engloutir… Mais c'était peine perdu. Il s'endormit rapidement, envahi par un sentiment de désespoir et de défaite. La dernière chose qu'il entendit furent les rires désagréables des soldats. Il regarda la créature japper tristement, en le regardant d'un air désolé… Avant de fermer les yeux, emporté par les ténèbres effrayantes de ce sommeil forcé.

§

Heero se redressa brusquement, faisant sursauter Duo qui essayait pour la énième fois de le toucher, sans se faire déchiqueter la main…

- Heero ?? Est-ce que ça va ??

Le pilote mi-animal, apparemment sous le choc de son cauchemar, ne répondit pas et regarda Duo avec un regard plein de détresse… Avant d'aplatir les oreilles.

Wufei fut stupéfait de voir Heero si désemparé et… Traumatisé.

Heero se recoucha sur le ventre, le nez dans son oreiller, avec un air malheureux…

- Calmes-toi, Heero… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Duo approcha sa main doucement et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tendrement.

- Iie… C'était pas qu'un cauchemar…

Heero se mit à renifler, en échappant un jappement douloureux, avec un regard perdu et blessé… Avant qu'une larme ne s'échappe de ses yeux, suivi par d'autres plus abondantes.

Wufei resta paralysé, devant la tristesse de Heero et se demanda ce qui avait pu lui arriver exactement.

- Si, Heero. Tu n'as fais que rêver… Même si c'est un souvenir difficile. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Tu n'es plus là-bas… C'est fini. Calmes-toi, Heero… Plus personne ne te fera de mal.

Heero continua de pleurer un moment… Mais finit par se calmer, aidé par les caresses et les paroles réconfortantes de Duo.

Wufei regardait faire l'américain, lui reconnaissant un talent certain pour calmer les chagrins et détresses des autres.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Heero se coucha sur le coté et essaya ses yeux.

- Ca va mieux ?

Il regarda Duo, en chassant ses dernières larmes. Il hocha doucement la tête, plus calme…

- On va rentrer à la planque… Tu veux revoir Quatre et Trowa ?

- Hai.

- Alors, lèves-toi… Il doit faire assez jour pour pouvoir partir, maintenant.

Le japonais se redressa et se reprit complètement, en hochant plus vivement la tête… Il bailla longuement, en s'étirant avec une grâce lupine. Lentement, avec des mouvements larges, longs et méthodiques, il acheva de se réveiller complètement et dans de meilleurs conditions que son réveil difficile… Ensuite, il redressa bien ses oreilles et s'assit mieux sur le lit, en enlevant les draps et couvertures de sur lui. Il se mit à genoux, en s'étirant de tout son long, manière animal et fit tourner sa queue, avant de la faire taper un peu sur l'oreiller.

Wufei le regarda faire, scié, alors que Duo souriait, amus

- lol Prêt, Heero ?

- Iie !

Wufei se reprit et avança un peu, énervé par les bêtises de Heero.

- Quoi encore, Yuy ? Tu veux attendre que des soldats viennent nous cueillir ici ??

Heero fit un bond sur le lit, vers Wufei et lui montra les dents, sans grogner. Il s'approcha doucement de lui à quatre pattes, avec toujours cette grâce animale… Sauf qu'elle était plus terrifiante qu'autre chose, pour l'instant.

- Iie… J'ai faim ! Une faim de loup…

Wufei recula, peu rassuré par l'air menaçant de Heero. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être le parfait petit déjeuner, au goût du pilote mi-animal… Il devrait vraiment calmer sa manière de s'adresser à Yuy !

- Ok, Heero… Laisses Wufei tranquille et vient avec moi. Il serait trop lourd à digérer pour ton estomac, de toute façon ! lol

Heero regarda Duo et se leva gaiement, sans s'occuper plus de Wufei. L'américain lui sourit et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine… Le brun le suivit aussitôt, en remuant la queue.

Wufei soupira de soulagement et marmonna un « shazi » à l'adresse de Duo. Devoir éviter de provoquer Heero le rendait malade, mais il devait le faire tant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre solution… Il sentait la colère gronder au fond de lui, rien qu'à cette idée, mais que faire d'autre ?? Peut-être que si il ne lui adressait pas la parole, ça lui éviterait de devoir être gentil et faire des courbettes à Yuy, pour ne pas risquer de se faire tuer par lui ? Oui, il faudrait qu'il essaie…

Il alla faire le guet à la fenêtre, en attendant que Heero ait manger un peu. Il marmonna en chinois, chaque fois qu'il entendait un grognement joyeux, jappement ou battement de queue, signe que Heero était content et/ou se régalait… Au bout de 10 longues minutes pour Wufei, Duo revint avec un Heero apparemment satisfait.

Wufei s'adressa à Duo, pour vérifier sa théorie…

- C'est bon ? Il est rassasi ?

Heero le regarda, mais n'eut aucun geste agressif envers lui, à part un petit regard sauvage. Ca semblait fonctionner… A moins bien sûr qu'il ne réagisse pas, parce qu'il était correctement cal ? En tous cas, il allait faire comme ça, maintenant… Il ne valait mieux pas lui parler directement, pour sa propre sécurité.

- Oui, Wufei ! Ca ira, pour le moment. On efface les traces de notre passage et on y va…

- Bien.

Wufei alla effacer leur empreintes, pendant que Duo refaisait le lit et rangeait ce qui avait été sortit. Heero, lui montait la garde dehors, attentif aux moindres mouvements suspects…

§§§

Une fois, la maison redevenu comme elle était avant leur passage, ils se mirent en route. Wufei était énervé de voir Heero renifler et fouiner partout autour d'eux, en remuant gaiement la queue, tout au long du chemin. En plus, il devait aider Duo à marcher, gêné par sa cuisse… Résultat : ils avançaient à la vitesse d'une limace à la ventouse plâtrée. (lol)

Duo, lui était très amusé par le comportement de Heero… Chaque fois que le brun passait près de lui, il attrapait son plumeau noir et Heero se retournait vivement en grognassant. Duo partait devant en clopinant un peu, aussi vite qu'il pouvait et était poursuivit par un Heero très joueur, pendant 5 min… Jusqu'à ce que le japonais décide de l'attraper et de se venger gentiment… Repère une odeur attirant son attention… ou autre chose plus intéressante.

Au bout d'une heure de ces bêtises, Wufei attrapa Duo par le bras alors qu'il s'amusait encore avec Heero et le reprit avec lui.

- Ca suffit ! Maxwell, tu es blessé, il me semble… Et j'aimerais rentrer à la planque avant la nuit ! Alors, vous vous calmez et vous gardez votre énergie, pour avancer plus vite !

Heero se mit à grogner après lui, une fois de plus, contrarié.

Wufei ne recula pas, mais se mit sur ses gardes.

Duo soupira, tristement.

- Aller, c'est pas grave, Heero… Il a pas tord. En plus, je commence à avoir assez mal à ma cuisse…

Heero jappa un peu déçu, en partant à deux mètre devant eux…

Duo le regarda s'éloigner, inquiet.

- Heero ! Attend…

- Laisses-le, maxwell. Tu ne peux tout de même passer ton temps à jouer avec lui et le câliner !

- … Mais je ne peux pas le laissez déprimer, non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui ai arrivé là-bas, mais ça l'a marqué. Je m'inquiète pour lui…

- Je comprend ce que tu veux faire… Mais ce n'est pas en l'empêchant d'y penser en permanence que tu l'aideras.

Duo hocha la tête, triste mais résigné, conscient que Wufei disait vrai.

Ils firent un bout de chemin, en silence… Un silence lourd, triste et inquiet.

Pendant que Heero, à deux mètres devant eux, courait à droite et à gauche… Pour jouer, simplement bouger ou se débarrasser d'une colère intérieure rongeante. Parfois, il s'arrêtait pile devant un arbre et se mettait à griffer ou à arracher l'écorce rageusement, énervé ou prit d'une soudaine rage… Il ne cherchait même pas à identifier qui ou quoi l'arbre représentait, dans son esprit, il voulait seulement tuer virtuellement cette chose. Après, avoir bien exprimer ses sentiments en courant et se faisant les griffes, il revenait au milieu du chemin et marchait calmement, les oreilles basses et la queue penaude. Trop calme. Trop triste… Il se laissait envahir par ses démons et se sentait déçu, rejeté, seul, apeuré. Il se mettait à pleurer discrètement, en repensant à ce qui s'était passé. Tous ses mauvais souvenirs, trop douloureux et difficile, pour les garder enfoui en lui… Mais aussi trop personnel et délicat, pour en parler, en même temps.

Puis, il recommençait sa boucle infernale… Encore et encore.

Duo le regardait faire, en se sentant impuissant, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour aider son ami… Il aurait voulu aller le voir et le ramener près d'eux deux, pour essayer de le rassurer, le réconforter mais… Il n'y arrivait pas. Il était comme bloqué, ce qui augmentait encore plus son sentiment d'impuissance.

Wufei, lui tentait d'ignorer les sentiments que lui inspirait cette triste scène. C'était déchirant et tellement injuste. Il ne reconnaissait plus le Soldat Parfait, invincible et invulnérable… Ce guerrier, chef et stratège que Yuy était avant et qu'il respectait beaucoup. Ils l'avaient anéanti… Il se jura de faire payer son geste et sa cruauté à Oz. (Wufei qui veut venger Heero… C'est un bon point pour lui !)

Soudain, Heero s'arrêta net, au milieu du chemin, alors qu'il était sur une séquence de déprime.

Duo et Wufei arrivèrent rapidement à sa hauteur, un peu inquiet… Heero était immobile, l'air sérieux et les oreilles dressés, en train de flairer l'air…

- Un problème, Heero ?

Heero grogna, en poussant Wufei et Duo dans les fourrés, avant de sauter derrière eux.

- Mais t'es cinglé, Yuy !! Qu'est-ce qui te…

Le brun lui mit à la main sur la bouche, en grognant.

- Silence. Ne faites pas de bruit. Couchez-vous par-terre et faites les morts.

Duo obéis, sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait… Mais il faisait confiance à Heero. Ca lui suffisait.

Wufei, pas rassuré par Heero et sans comprendre non plus, obéit de peur de ce qui lui ferait Yuy… Il ne pouvait pas prévoir ses réactions, alors fallait mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

Heero lâcha Wufei, et se coucha à plat ventre, totalement immobile jusqu'au bout de la queue. Il était sur ses gardes et prêt à bondir au moindre signe de danger… Pour ses amis et lui-même. Il trouva étrange qu'une partie de lui veuille protéger Wufei, alors qu'une autre le considérait comme un danger potentiel… Mais il n'y réfléchit pas plus, car le moment n'était pas à la réflexion.

Au bout de 30 secondes, Wufei commençait à s'impatienter… En plus, il était gêné par une bande fourmis qui lui grimpait dessus, en le chatouillant. Il allait demander une explication au pilote moitié loup quand il entendit des pas. Il voulu relever un peu la tête, mais Heero l'obligea à rester tel qu'il était… Mais en apercevant des bottes types militaires à travers les buissons, il comprit que c'était une unité de soldats d'Oz très nombreuse… Il prit son mal en patience et fit le mort comme avait dit Heero. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se fassent repérés, ils n'avaient aucune chance face à un tel nombre de soldats.

Les soldats regardaient autour d'eux, bien armé, probablement à leur recherche. Aucun ne s'aperçut qu'ils étaient cachés dans les fourrés… Mais ils furent attirés par les mutilations sur les arbres, made in Heero.

Les trois pilotes ne bougèrent pas d'un poils, caché dans les fourrés… Jusqu'à ce que l'unité ennemi soit assez éloigné, après avoir conclu que les griffures avaient du être faites par un quelconque animal sauvage.

Duo et Wufei restèrent immobile, attendant que Heero leur fasse un signe que le danger était bien écarté. Celui-ci se releva un peu, très silencieusement et sortit le nez de derrière les fougères, en flairant longuement… Il soupira, en libérant sa queue de son statue de « garde à vous ».

- C'est bon.

Wufei se releva vivement aussitôt et commença à virer les fourmis qui s'était introduit dans son pantalon, avec de grands gestes… Il n'en pouvait plus. En plus, ces sales bêtes arrivaient en haut de sa cuisse.

Duo se remit debout aussi, plus calmement. Il s'essuya le front, en soupirant de soulagement. Il regarda Wufei bizarrement, en souriant, amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Wufei ?

- Des fourmis !

Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit, alors que le tressé essayait de s'empêcher de rire… Il fallait bien avouer que, Wufei en train de sauter en se tapant, grattant et frottant la jambe, en essayant de relever la jambe de son pantalon, était vraiment comique.

Heero qui s'était relevé et s'était un peu éloigné, en flairant, se retourna vers eux… Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il n'éclate de rire, sans chercher à s'en empêcher. Il s'écroula sur un coin d'herbe verte et s'y coucha, sans quitter Wufei des yeux.

Duo, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas craquer, rendit les armes en entendant Heero se mettre à rire… C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le rire de Heero… Et celui-ci était assez communicatif.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, bande de shazi !

Heero, qui tentait de se redresser, se mit à rire deux fois plus et retomba par-terre, mort de rire. Il s'allongea sur le coté et ne chercha plus à se relever, tant qu'il rigolerait…

- Heero à l'air de trouver ça hilarant, pourtant… Et moi aussi !! lolllll

Duo, qui avait réussit à calmer un peu son rire, repartit de plus belle, en se rasseyant au sol.

Wufei, enfin débarrassé de ses envahisseuses avant qu'elle n'atteigne son boxer, soupira…

- Quand il ne me grogne pas dessus, il se moque de moi…

Heero se marra encore un petit moment, après que Duo ait réussi à reprendre son sérieux. Il se releva, en se secouant un peu… Avant de se frotter vigoureusement ses habits, les cheveux et sa queue, pour enlever les brun d'herbes, feuilles, branchettes et autres, qui s'y était accroché. Sans compter, les bestioles qui lui avaient grimpés dessus, pendant qu'il était caché dans les fougères et se roulait par-terre de rire… Si il continuait comme ça, il était bon pour la bombe anti-puce !! (LOL)

- C'est bon, t'es calmé, Yuy ? On peut repartir avant qu'une autre unité d'Oz passe ?

Heero regarda Wufei et se mit à sourire… Il se remit à rire doucement, au lieu de grogner, comme son instinct le lui dictait. Il repartit sur le chemin, en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire à nouveau…

Duo sourit, amusé par la scène… Mais aussi compatissant pour Wufei, il lui donna une tape encourageante sur l'épaule.

- Désolé, Wufei… Mais je crois que sa crise de fou rire est revenu. Mais on peut quand même y aller, je crois ! lol

Wufei ne répondit pas et se remit en route. Il soupira, désespéré de ne provoquer que de la colère, de l'indifférence ou de l'amusement chez le pilote mi-animal.

Duo le suivit et retourna s'appuyer sur lui, très gêné par sa cuisse douloureuse…

Heero continuait d'ouvrir la marche, en flairant, queue battante et oreilles dressés, à l'affût du moindre danger… En se concentrant sur sa surveillance, pour chasser ses tristes pensées, pour le moment.

**Tsuzuku **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Troisième chapitre updaté pas en retard ! Yes ! Mais bon, j'ai intérêt à finir le quatrième chapitre avant la fin de cette semaine, si je veux me maintenir…'''' Mais y a pas de raisons que j'y arrive pas !!! Vi vi vi ! Courage !!! #comment s'encourager tout seul en dix leçons… lol#

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !!****


	4. Heewolf 4

**Nom** : Heewolf

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Mystère, dark, romance… Très varié, quoi !!

**Couple** : Heero est avec… SURPRISE !!! Aller, un indice. Il est brun… Reste plus que deux choix possible ! lol

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !! Et oui, dommage pour moi… Mais heureusement pour eux ! lolll

**Note 1** : Ma dernière idée en date qui me faisait des chibi-eyes pour que je la prenne en compte… C'est fait !! Espérons que ça ramènera l'inspiration pour mes autres fics aussi… #prie#

Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis contente que ma new fic plaise ! Et pour le couple, je dis rien pour l'instant… J'essaierais de semer des indices par-ci, par-là. #sourire# Que ce soit Duo ou Trowa, ça fera un couple des plus mignons ! #sourire plus grand#

**Kamara **: Heero se déplace sur normalement, debout, sur ses deux jambes… Je suis contente que le coup des fourmis t'ai plu ! J'espère que les prochaines bêtises de Heero (dans ce chapitre) te plairont aussi… En tous cas, je me suis bien amusé pour les écrire !! lol Merci de ta review ! A plus !! Bisous !

**Guyana7** : C'est sûr que j'y vais pas de main morte avec Wufei… Mais je vais pas m'acharner sur lui, comme je l'ai fais dans certaines fics. Ca va s'arranger… C'est juste que Wufei a un truc qui titille l'instinct de Heero. Mais ça va aller mieux lorsque Heero se sera réconcilié un peu avec son instinct… C'est vrai que ce n'est pas sympa pour Wufei, mais Heero a aussi pas mal de difficulté à se contrôler et se comprendre, par moment. C'est difficile de se retrouver moitié animal… Mais je te promet que ça va s'arranger pour Wufei. #ressentiment contre Wufei un peu calmé, par rapport au début que j'écrivais# C'est vrai que ça gâcherais un peu la fic si je m'acharnais trop contre lui… Préfère m'occuper des malheurs de Heero ! (Qui aime bien, châtie bien, qu'on dit…) Merci de lire ma fic, malgré ce point négatif. Je fais des efforts pour calmer ma colère contre Wufei… Voilà la suite !! Merci de ta review ! A plus !

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapitre 4  
  
**

Ils avaient retrouvés la voiture, qu'ils avaient camouflés, après une longue et prudente marche… Les soldats les avaient cherché activement pendant tout le chemin. Ils les avaient croisés plusieurs fois. Heureusement que Heero était attentif et les avait fait se jeter dans des fourrés, juste à temps… Une bonne dizaine de fois, aux grands déplaisirs de Wufei, qui semblait attirer les fourmis. Heero avait donc eu toutes les occasions possibles pour rigoler à s'en rouler par-terre, ce qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de faire… Ainsi que Duo !

Puis ils étaient enfin rentrés à la planque en voiture… Rapidement mais toujours prudemment, au cas où les soldats avaient trouvé la voiture et auraient tenté de les suivre. Ils arrivèrent à la planque en début d'après-midi, après plusieurs heures de route.

Duo sortit de la voiture, en baillant et s'étirant. Il avait profité du trajet en voiture, pour se reposer un peu plus… Mais il n'avait pas encore récupéré complètement récupéré de la mission et de sa longue nuit.

- Il est quel heure ?

Wufei sortit de la voiture, à son tour.

- 13 heure.

- Pas étonnant que j'ai la dalle…

- On a mis du temps pour revenir avec les patrouilles d'Oz, aussi.

- Heureusement que Heero était avec nous ou on aurait mis encore plus longtemps ou pire… On serait peut-être même pas rentré du tout !

- Je dois avoué que le flaire de Yuy est efficace.

Duo approcha de la porte arrière et l'ouvrir doucement. Il regarda Heero dormir, étendu de tout son long, comme la voiture le lui permettait, sur la banquette arrière. Duo avait mis une couverture sur lui, pour cacher ses particularités physiques et lui tenir chaud, en même temps… Il avait l'air bien, mais son visage tourmenté, inquiéta un peu Duo.

§

Il se réveilla lentement, dans le coltar… Il ne savait pas où il était, mais il était sur quelque chose de froid dans son dos… Son dos… Il n'avait plus son débardeur ? Reprenant un peu plus conscience, il regarda lentement autour de lui. Il reconnu le labo du Dr Linstein… Il tenta de se relever, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché. En regardant un peu mieux et un peu plus réveillé, il s'aperçut que c'était une table en métal, ressemblant à une table d'autopsie. Il réprima le frisson qui lui vint, en pensant que cette table avait peut-être bien servi de table d'autopsie…

- Bien dormi, 01 ?

Heero, en restant impassible et en se tordant le cou à moitié, jeta un œil au Dr Linstein. Celui-ci le regardait avec un grand sourire détestable, qui lui donnait envie de fuir. Heero ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite, car le scientifique était assis sur un siège, placé derrière lui.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'avoir voulu d'échapper, tu sais… Mais oublions cet incident. Maintenant que tu es là, ne compte plus d'échapper. Tu es dans une zone de haute sécurité… Et la seule façon d'en sortir, pour les cobayes, est la mort.

Il sourit davantage, en se levant.

- Mais j'ai bon espoir que tu survives… Ca fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de pouvoir mener cette expérience à terme. Donc, la seule liberté que tu auras est celle de la mort et fais-moi confiance pour ça, je ferais tout pour qu'elle vienne le plus tard possible…

Le Dr Linstein eut un sourire sadique, avant qu'un étincelle folle et dangereuse ne s'allume dans ses yeux verts.

- Si nous passions à la première étape, 01 ?

Heero lui lança un regard noir… Ne pas montrer sa peur, surtout pas ! Il refusait de donner cette satisfaction à ce taré de première…

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider.

Le scientifique rigola un peu, en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où était le microscope.

- Tu m'aideras que tu le veuilles ou non… Pendant que tu faisais dodo, j'ai prélevé un peu de ton sang.

Il prit quelque chose posé sur la table, avant de se retourner vers lui. Heero n'arriva pas à voir ce que c'était puisqu'il était de dos…

- Je l'ai analysé… Et je dois dire que tu es le cobaye de la meilleure qualité que j'ai eu jusque là. Peut-être me permettras-tu de mener mon expérience à terme ? Pouvoir étudier un spécimen vivant de Humanus Lupus abouti serait tellement merveilleux…

Heero fit de son mieux pour garder son calme et ne pas montrer à quel point cet homme le répugnait… Et lui faisait peur, avec ses expériences sordides.

Le Dr Linstein, toujours aussi souriant, s'approcha de lui tranquillement… Il glissa ce qu'il avait prit sur la table, dans la poche de sa blouse. Le regard de Heero suivit son geste, sous l'air amusé et satisfait du Dr.

- Tu demandes ce que s'est, n'est-ce pas ? lol Tu le sauras bientôt… Avant je dois te préparé un peu. Un peu de patience, 01…

Heero, envahi par un froid glacial et une peur presque incontrôlable, n'eut soudain plus envie de savoir ce que c'était. Il se força à garder son visage impassible et calma sa peur, en respirant le plus calmement possible… Ne pas lui montrer sa peur-ne pas lui montrer sa peur-ne pas lui montrer sa peur ! Il réussit à reprendre un calme relatif, le temps que Linstein aille chercher quelque chose au fond de son labo et revienne…

Le scientifique fou amena un électrocardiogramme, posé sur une table à roulette, près de Heero, en sifflotant… Il brancha des électrodes (c'est ça le terme ? #novice en matière de terme médical#) au niveau du cœur et autre endroit stratégique sur le torse de Heero, en observant attentivement les réactions de son nouveau cobaye…

Heero faisait de son mieux pour cacher sa peur, au niveau de son visage, comme au niveau des battements de son coeur. Il ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui montrer sa peur, qui se changeait peu à peu en terreur contrôlé. « Garder le contrôle… Ne pas montrer sa peur. » Il gardait ça à l'esprit, pour ne pas céder à la panique. Heureusement qu'il avait eu un bon entraînement… Et encore, malgré son entraînement, sa concentration était mit à rude épreuve.

Le Dr Linstein alluma ensuite l'électrocardiogramme, tout content de son travail et très excité à l'idée de commencer son expérience…

- Je vois que tu sais toujours aussi bien garder le contrôle de ton corps… Je me demande jusqu'à quel point tu y arriveras. Je ferais une étude en parallèle, par rapport à ça… Je me suis toujours demandé où étaient tes limites. J'aurais été bien loin que J, si tu avais été mon élève.

- … Qu'avez-vous dit à Oz à propos de J et de la résistance ?

- Tout ce que je savais, bien sûr… Pourquoi protégé des idiots qui m'ont emprisonné, par peur des avancés technologiques que j'aurais pu faire ?

- Vous avez tués un soldat avec vos expériences…

- Lollll J'ai tué bien plus qu'un cobaye depuis que je travaille pour Oz… Eux au moins, comprennent que la grandeur scientifique est plus importante que la vie humaine. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour obtenir des résultats probants, en sciences… Mais assez bavardé, 01. Il est temps de commencer…

Heero s'affola un instant, perdant sa concentration pendant une seconde, laissant voir son trouble dans son regard et sur le moniteur…

Le Dr Linstein eut un sourire machiavélique, content de son effet sur son cobaye. Il sortit une seringue rempli d'un liquide douteux, de sa poche et l'approcha du bras de Heero.

Celui-ci fit de son mieux pour garder le contrôle de lui-même et ne pas céder à la panique… Même si ça lui était énormément de difficultés. Il se forçat à respirer normalement et s'empêcher de trembler, en ignorant le nœud qui se formait dans son estomac…

§

- Heero… Réveilles-toi, on est arrivés.

Heero ouvrit brusquement les yeux, en se redressant avec un regard paniqué.

- Heero ?? Ca va pas ?? Tu as encore fais un cauchemar ?

Le brun jappa un peu, en passant la main devant ses yeux, les oreilles un peu basses. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration désordonnée et les battements affolés de son cœur.

- Hai. Ca va aller…

- Sûr ?

Il regarda Duo, un peu plus calme, en hochant la tête. Il lui sourit pour le remercier de sa gentillesse et le releva les oreilles… Pas se laisser contrôler par ses peurs, tout ce qu'il revoyait n'était que le passé. Il s'était enfin échappé de cette enfer…

- D'accord. Aller, viens… Tu continueras de dormir à la maison, si tu veux… Ou Tu feras ce que tu veux…

Duo lui sourit, pour le rassurer un peu.

Heero hocha doucement la tête, en enlevant la couverture de sur lui… Il sortit de la voiture et s'étira un peu. Puis, il regarda la maison, avec de la peur dans le regard… Comment allaient-ils le recevoir ?? Il n'y avait pas encore pensé, dans sa hâte de rentrer.

Duo passa la main dans son dos, pour le soutenir.

- Ca va bien se passer… Ne t'inquiète pas.

Heero ne répondit pas, toujours aussi inquiet… Avant de prendre la couverture, posé sur la banquette. Puis, il fit trois pas vers la maison, en essayant de calmer son stresse. Et si ils le rejetaient ??? Il se sentit triste, abandonné même, rien qu'à cette idée.

Duo referma la porte de la voiture et fit signe à Wufei de passer devant.

- T'inquiète pas, Heero… Tout ira bien. Je suis sûr qu'ils réagiront très bien, en te voyant.

Heero hocha la tête, en espérant que Duo avait raison… Avant de passer la couverture sur ses épaules et sa tête, pour cacher sa queue et ses oreilles. Il avait peur de leur réaction…

Duo passa les bras derrière ses épaules amicalement.

- Prêt ?

- Hai.

Duo serra plus fort ses épaules, sans lui faire mal là où il avait été blessé et avança avec lui, lentement, jusqu'à la porte. Wufei y était déjà et frappait… Deux secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Quatre inquiet.

- Wufei ?? Alors ? Vous l'avez retrouv ?

- … On l'a retrouvé, mais il y a un petit problème.

Heero baissa encore plus la tête et se camoufla davantage dans la couverture à la mansion du « petit problème ».

Quatre regarda Wufei, encore plus inquiet… Avant d'apercevoir Duo, avec quelqu'un emmitouflé dans une couverture.

- Heero ???

Quatre poussa Wufei et fonça vers Heero. Trowa apparu dans l'entrée, avec son air neutre habituel, même si son regard portait une légère trace d'inquiétude… Heero voulu s'éloigner, mais Duo l'empêcha. Quatre le rejoignit et le serra dans ses bras, faisant glisser la couverture à terre.

Quatre s'immobilisa avec un air surpris, en apercevant les oreilles de Heero… Avant de reculer un petit peu.

Trowa fronça des sourcils, très surpris lui aussi.

- Mais… Heero… Qu'est-ce que tu as sur la tête ?

Le brun baissa encore plus la tête, honteux de lui-même…

Quatre, stupéfait, toucha doucement ses oreilles.

- On dirait… Des oreilles ?

- S'en ai.

Le blond regarda Duo… Puis à nouveau, Heero.

- Comment c'est possible ??

Heero garda la tête baissé et voulu reculer encore une fois… Mais Duo le retint.

- Le travail d'un certain Dr Linstein…

Quatre, interloqué, fixa Duo.

- Mais le Dr Linstein est…

Heero tenta à nouveau de reculer, mais Duo le retenu un peu mieux.

- Je sais. Mais Oz l'a, apparemment, fait libéré et offert de bosser pour eux…

Quatre hocha lentement la tête, en regardant tristement à nouveau Heero, encore incrédule.

- Je… C'est terrible ce qu'il t'a fais, Heero…

Le blond voulu relever la tête de Heero, mais celui-ci essaya de reculer de façon plus déterminé… Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à le retenir.

Heero ne voulait pas que Quatre et Trowa ne le voit plus, il avait trop honte…

- Heero, calmes-toi… Ce n'est que Quatre. (Duo)

- Iie… Laisses-moi… Laissez-moi…

- Heero, je te ferais pas de mal, tu le sais bien… Heero, regardes-moi ! (Quatre)

- Iie !! Je veux pas !! Laissez-moi !!!

Heero, par une habile manœuvre, se dégagea des bras de Duo et s'enfuit rapidement vers la forêt, bordant la maison. Duo et Quatre l'appelèrent… Mais il ne se retourna pas, en continuant de fuir. Ils crurent tous qu'il allait réussir à s'enfuir… Mais au moment où il avait presque atteint la forêt, Trowa atterri devant lui, en faisant une spectaculaire pirouette. Heero prit par surprise, s'arrêta net, avant de vouloir le contourner… Mais le français l'attrapa solidement contre lui. Il ne le lâcha pas, malgré que le pilote terrifié et honteux lui griffait les bras, désespérément. Il faisait tout pour qu'il le lâche… Mais Trowa tenu bon.

- Ne nous fuis pas, Heero. Si quelqu'un doit avoir honte, c'est celui qui t'a fait ça… Nous sommes tes amis, on ne t'abandonnera pas parce que tu as changé.

Heero arrêta un peu de griffer Trowa et baissa la tête, en jappant… Il essaya de réprimer ses larmes, pour ne pas pleurer devant eux… Il était assez faible comme ça. Il recommença à se débattre… Il voulait partir, il n'avait plus sa place parmi eux.

- Je suis un monstre… Je suis faible… Je peux pas rester avec vous…

- Si, tu le peux. On ne te rejettera pas, Heero… Tu es notre ami et tu le restera, peu importe ton apparence.

Le japonais jappa encore une fois, en cessant de se débattre… Le barrage de sa volonté céda et il se mit à pleurer.

- Je… Je ne mérite pas… Votre amitié. Plus maintenant…

Trowa le fit se retourner et le regarda. Il essuya ses larmes et lui releva la tête, doucement…

- Tu seras toujours mon ami… Je ne te trahirais jamais. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, en toutes circonstance…

Heero regarda l'émeraude visible de Trowa où brillait une lueur sincère et sourit un peu…

- Arigato…

Le brun se laissa aller contre Trowa, qui le serra dans ses bras.

Duo et Quatre poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, en voyant Heero se calmer.

Trowa le rassura un peu, en lui caressant le dos pendant un petit moment. Puis, il le ramena vers les autres, en le gardant contre lui, pour ne pas risquer qu'il essaie de se sauver à nouveau.

Quatre s'approcha de Heero, tranquillement et remis de sa stupéfaction, en souriant.

- Heero…

Heero tourna lentement la tête, avec appréhension, pour croiser le regard rassuré et un peu triste de Quatre.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu partir ? Tu es toujours le bienvenu parmi nous…

Le blond approcha plus et lui caressa les cheveux.

- … Même si tu es différent, à présent.

Heero sourit à Quatre, heureux de voir qu'il ne rejetait pas.

Wufei approcha un peu, brisant l'ambiance chaleureuse qui s'était installé.

- Bien. Puisque Yuy vous a accepté, rentrons…

- Bonne idée, Wufei ! Heero, toi qui avait encore faim, tout à l'heure… Tu vas pouvoir manger à ta faim !

Le brun affamé se mit à remuer la queue, en jappant de joie…

Duo avança vers la maison et Heero le suivit immédiatement, sous l'air surpris de Quatre et Trowa. Wufei soupira de désespoir, devant les manières si animal de Heero.

L'américain emmena Heero à la cuisine, suivit de près par le japonais…

- Alors, Heero… Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

- Hum… Un gros steack… Bien saignant… Avec… Des pomme de terre…

Duo le regarda un peu surpris… Avant de sourire.

- Ok. On doit avoir ça… Mais faudra que tu patientes un peu.

Heero poussa un petit jappement, en souriant.

- J'attendrais…

Le tressé sourit, devant l'air joyeux de Heero.

- Vas chercher Quatre… Ca ira plus vite et ça m'évitera de faire cramer quelque chose.

Le pilote mi-animal hocha la tête et partit à la recherche de Quatre, qui rentrait tranquillement dans la maison.

- Heero ?

- Duo m'a dit d'aller te chercher…

- Pour l'aider à cuisiner ?

- Hai !

Quatre sourit devant l'air affamé de Heero.

- Je viens. Retournes à la cuisine et assures-toi que Duo ne mette rien sur le feu, avant que j'arrive… Il a quelques difficultés pour faire la cuisine, même si il a fait des progrès… Mais je ne voudrais pas que ton estomac soit frustré.

Heero jappa, en souriant.

- Hai, j'y vais… Dépêches-toi, onegai !

- Oui, Heero. J'arrive tout de suite…

Le japonais retourna à la cuisine comme une flèche, pendant que Quatre souriait, amusé en regardant sa queue bouger follement.

- Il m'énerve… Avec ces manières si… Stupides !

Le blond se tourna vers Wufei, avec un sourire.

- Je préfère le voir comme ça plutôt que… Aussi mal que je l'ai sentit, ces derniers temps. Il se sent bien, là… Mais je sens qu'au fond de lui, il est si… Malheureux, blessé par ce qui lui ai arrivé.

Wufei soupira, en baissant la tête.

- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, je n'aime pas le voir triste… Non, triste n'est pas un terme assez fort. Mais il reste que ces manières si gaie, un peu comme celle de maxwell, me mettent les nerfs en pelote.

- … Tu l'as déjà vu triste ?

- Oui. A la planque dans la forêt. Il a fait un cauchemar… Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, son regard était si… Triste… Plein de détresse et de douleur, presque désespéré. J'ignore ce qu'ils lui ont fait mais ça a du être terrible.

Quatre, inquiet, regarda le chinois…

- Il faudrait essayer de savoir ce qui lui ai arrivé… Mais pas trop brutalement, sinon il ne nous dira rien et risque, en plus, de se refermer sur lui-même.

- Le faire parler risque d'être difficile.

- Je sais bien… Mais si on ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé, on ne pourra pas l'aider.

- Faisons de notre mieux sans savoir toute la vérité, pour l'instant.

Wufei se dirigea vers le salon, laissant Quatre tout seul avec sa peine… L'empathe voulait tellement aider Heero, mais il ne savait pas comment faire.

Quatre soupira et reprit son sourire, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine… Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Duo qui essayait de protéger un beau steack des assauts d'un terrible pilote moitié loup.

- Heero… Arrête ! Il est même pas cuit… Tu ne veux tout de même pas le manger cru ???

Un jappement lui répondit et Heero dans une ultime tentative éperonna l'innocent steack, avec ses griffes… Avant de le ramener à lui et de s'éloigner rapidement, sans que Duo ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour le sauver.

- Heero !! (Duo)

Quatre sourit, amusé, en entrant dans la cuisine… Au moment où Heero allait croquer dans sa proie, la sauvant d'un dévorage sauvage.

- Allons, Heero… Tu as si faim que ça ?

Heero baissa les oreilles, en gardant le steack entre ses griffes.

- Hai !!

- Bon… Je vais le faire cuir tout de suite, alors. D'accord ?

Heero hocha la tête, résigné, en donnant le steack à Quatre… Puis, il s'assit sagement sur une chaise.

Duo poussa un soupir soulagé, en souriant au sauveur du steack.

- T'es arrivé à temps, Quatre !! Un peu plus et le steack y passait, avant même d'être cuit…

- Lol

- Tu t'occupes du steack et je fais cuir les pomme de terre ?

- Ok !

Les deux pilotes s'occupèrent de préparer à manger à Heero, en lui donnant quelque chose à faire pour éviter de l'avoir dans les pattes… Notamment, d'autres pomme de terre à éplucher pour les autres pilotes et la table à mettre, car ils n'avaient pas encore manger. Manque de pot pour eux, Heero les éplucha beaucoup plus vite que prévu et mit la table en un temps record, avec l'efficacité qui caractérise le Soldat Parfait… Il leur tourna donc autour, battant gaiement de la queue, jusqu'à ce que son repas soit prêt.

A peine Quatre avait-il annoncé « C'est prêt ! » que Heero retourna s'asseoir à la vitesse de la lumière et retrouva immédiatement son air de petit ange ou plutôt petit loup bien sage.

Trowa arriva juste à ce moment-l

- Tout va bien ? Je vous entend pester après Heero depuis un bon moment…

- Oui, oui… Monsieur va enfin pouvoir manger, alors il est calmé… (Duo)

Trowa regarda Heero, qui souriait avec un petit air innocent et tout sage.

- Ne te fie surtout pas à sa bouille d'ange, Trowa ! C'est un vrai démon quand il s'y met !! Pas vrai, Heero ? (Duo)

Le brun regarda Quatre et Duo d'un air « Moi ??? Mais je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parler !! Je suis sage comme une image »… Ceux-ci soupirèrent, alors que Heero se remettait à agiter son plumeau, content. Trowa eut un sourire amusé, en regardant le manège du japonais…

Le blond apporta son steack à Heero, qui commençait à japper d'impatience…

- Saignant comme tu voulais.

- Ariiiigato !!

A peine le steack fut-il dans son assiette que Heero commença à… Dévorer l'innocent morceau de viande, sous l'air scié de Trowa, Duo et Quatre.

- Et dire que Wufei a failli être à la place de ce steack ! Heureusement que j'étais là… (Duo)

- Comment ça ??? (Quatre)

Le blond lança un regard inquiet à Duo…

- Ben… Heero a, comme qui dirait, une dent contre lui… Son instinct l'aime pas du tout !

Heero grognassa méchamment, comme pour confirmer, en continuant de manger férocement le steack…

- Oh… (Quatre)

- C'est vrai que Wufei n'est pas quelqu'un d'amical, en apparence. Il se pourrait bien que l'instinct animal de Heero prenne son attitude pour une agression, un défi ou un danger… Et la réaction peut varié selon l'expérience qu'il a vécu là-bas. (Trowa)

Trowa regarda Heero dans les yeux et y lu ce qu'il soupçonnait. Il l'encouragea d'un sourire et d'un regard confiant. Le pilote mi-loup lui rendit son regard… Il semblait lui faire confiance, c'était une bonne chose dans cette situation instable.

Le français jeta un œil sur les pomme de terre en train de cuir, dans une poils avec du beurre, (#bave sur le clavier# Miam !) sur le gaz… Et même sur le point de commencer a cramer.

- Duo ?

- Oui, Trowa ?

- Tes pomme de terre vont cramer.

- Quoi ????

Duo se précipita sur le gaz et l'éteignit en vitesse… Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement, en constatant que les pommes étaient juste bien dorés. Un peu plus et il faisait déjà cramer quelque chose !

Il prit la poils et servit Heero…

- Rissolées au beurre… Sorry d'avoir failli les faire cramer.

- Arigato. Pas grave !! Tu t'es bien rattrap

- Lol Merci, Heero !

§§§

Après que tout le monde ait mangé, y compris Heero qui avait encore faim, Quatre emmena le brun mi-animal à l'étage. Il l'emmena à sa chambre et lui demanda d'aller prendre une bonne douche, en constatant l'état dans lequel il était…

Ce que Heero fit immédiatement. Une douche était la deuxième chose dont il rêvait, après manger, depuis qu'il était revenu à la planque.

Il prit donc une longue douche, pour bien se décrasser. (Y a pas de douche dans les cellule d'Oz…) Il se lava bien à fond, partout… Le corps, en faisant gaffe à ses blessures, bleus et autres. Il se champouina aussi les cheveux et la queue, pendant 5 min chacun… Un lavage intégral. Il en avait bien besoin… L'eau qui partait par l'évacuation était noir ! Puis, il prit 5 min de plus pour se détendre. Se calmer et réaliser qu'il était enfin de retour avec ses amis. Que ceux-ci ne l'avait pas rejeté et qu'ils étaient même ravis et soulagés de son retour.

Quatre vint même frapper à la porte, visiblement inquiet, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, tellement il prenait son temps… Heero n'avait jamais prit son temps pour se doucher. Ca le changeait et lui faisait du bien, en même temps. Il sortit quand même après que le blond soit venu frapper, bien qu'il soit super bien sous l'eau chaude.

Il sortit de la douche, se sécha bien, essora sa queue imbiber d'eau, etc… En foutant de l'eau partout naturellement ! Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis, actuellement.

Il revint à la chambre, avec la serviette autour de la taille et de très bon poils ! (lol jeu de mots à deux centimes… Mais ça me fait rire quand même.)

Quatre bloqua deux secondes, en le regardant entré… Il était stupéfié par (Non, pas par sa grâce et sa beaut !) ses marques de coups. Il était horrifié de voir ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire. Ok, il savait parfaitement que Oz n'était pas tendre avec ses prisonniers, mais jamais encore l'un d'eux étaient rentrés dans un état pareil, après une détention… Jamais encore l'un d'eux n'avaient profité de l'hospitalité d'Oz aussi longtemps non plus.

- Quatre ??

Quatre se reprit, en voyant Heero le regarder avec inquiétude.

- Ca va, Heero. Assis-toi sur ton lit…

- Hai.

Heero obéi sagement, en retrouvant un peu de son humeur gaie. Il laissa Quatre l'examiner, en réprimant des tremblements… Ca lui rappelait les examens que lui faisait le Dr Linstein. Celui-ci ne se gênait pas, pour le toucher plus que nécessaire ! Quatre ne le faisait pas, bien sûr… Mais le souvenir était là.

Heureusement que le Dr n'avait jamais été plus loin que de le toucher avec insistance… Et pas jusqu'à le toucher « l ». Il avait bien essayé, mais Heero lui avait fait passer l'idée à sa manière. Il avait été « punit » après, mais ce fou ne n'avait jamais tenté d'aller plus loin, au moins… A part une fois. Une fois qu'il voulait oublier.

- Calmes-toi, Heero… Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Heero regarda Quatre, un peu honteux qu'il ait surpris sa peur…

- Tout va bien… Tu es en sécurité, ici. J'ignore ce que ce fou t'a fait, mais c'est fini.

Le japonais regarda le bond dans les yeux, avant de hocher la tête positivement. Quatre lui sourit et Heero se rassura… Il n'était plus là-bas. Le Dr Linstein ne lui ferait plus de mal…

Il se calma et l'empathe pu achever de l'examiner, sans provoquer de tremblements chez lui.

- Heero… Pourquoi t'ont-ils frapper comme ça ? Est-ce que c'était pendant les interrogatoires ?

- Iie.

Heero baissa la tête, en aplatissant les oreilles.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils me considéraient comme une bête, un monstre… Et que j'étais pas assez obéissant. Alors ils me punissaient…

Quatre le regarda, choqué.

- Ce sont vraiment des monstres pour faire des choses pareilles ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Heero. Plus personne ne te frappera…

Le pilote 04 serra Heero contre lui, touché par sa peine.

Le brun s'y laissa un peu aller, en profitant pour flairer Quatre affectueusement, avant de s'en détacher, un peu gêné.

- Arigato, Quatre…

- Pas de problèmes, Heero. Peu importe que tu sois différent, je t'abandonnerais pas…

Quatre lui fit un sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur… Heero lui répondit par un tout petit mini sourire, en relevant un peu ses petites noreilles noires. (#fais une fixation sur ses noreilles# Sont siiiiiiiiii jolis !)

Wufei arriva à ce moment-là.

- Alors, Winner ?

Le blond se retourna vers le chinois, qui était appuyé sur le montant de la porte.

- Et bien… Il est couvert de nombreuses traces de coups et bleus. La plupart sont assez récents. Mais il ne me semble pas qu'il y est de blessures internes, en conséquence à ça… Autrement, il a été blessé par balles à l'épaule, mais ça a été bien soigné. Ce n'est pas grave… Ce sera vite guéri.

- Bien. Tant mieux…

- Si tu veux aller prendre une douche le temps que je refasse son bandage, vas-y. Je regarderais tes griffures après…

Heero se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même, en raplatissant ses oreilles plus vite qu'il ne les avaient redressés… Il se sentait coupable. Il avait honte d'avoir blessé Wufei. Même si son instinct ne l'aimait pas, c'était son ami lui aussi.

- Ok. Et arrête de faire cette mine honteuse, Yuy… Je ne t'en veux pas.

Heero se redressa un peu, en regardant Wufei, d'un air désolé.

- Gomen.

- Tant que tu ne recommences pas…

Wufei se retira de l'encadrement de la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quatre se retourna vers Heero, en prenant ce qu'il lui fallait, sur le lit.

- Ne t'en veux pas, Heero. Tu ne voulais pas vraiment le blesser…

- Mais je l'ai quand même fait… J'aurais très bien pu le tuer. J'ai déjà tué tellement de monde par instinct, depuis que je suis comme ça…

Quatre lui fit un sourire encourageant, en mettant la main sur l'épaule pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait… C'est le plus important ! Aller, arrête de t'inquiéter…

Heero hocha vaguement la tête, en laissant le blond lui désinfecter et nettoyer sa blessure. Puis, il commença à lui rebander l'épaule consciencieusement…

Soudain, un cri et un gros bruit vinrent de la salle de bain…

Heero sursauta et dressa les oreilles, aux aguets.

Quatre suspendit ses gestes et se releva, près à foncer à la salle de bain…

Mais Wufei revint à la chambre le premier… Aussi furieux qu'un dragon en colère et les vêtements mouillés.

- Mais ?? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Wufei ??

- Il se passe que Yuy a inonder la salle de bain !

Heero prit un petit air innocent, en s'intéressant soudainement à la longueur de ses griffes…

- Ca va ?? Tu ne t'es pas fais mal en tombant, au moins ?

- Non, ça va.

Le chinois fixa Heero méchamment…

Heero se sentit coupable de cette bêtise, qui aurait pu faire se blesser Wufei. Mais L'attitude provoquante de Wufei l'agressa, également, une fois de plus… Il eut envie de lui grogner dessus et d'aller se faire respecter. Il commença à grogner sur lui… Sauf qu'une image vint perturber ses projets.

« Wufei glissant sur le carrelage mouillé de la salle de bain et se cassant royalement la gueule sur les fesses »

Il arrêta de grogner et commença à rire doucement. Il essaya de se retenir… Sans grand succès. Il éclata finalement de rire, en se laissant aller en arrière sur le lit.

- Et voilà qu'il se remet à rire de mes malheurs… A cause de ses bêtises, en plus, cette fois !

Heero, prit d'une crise de fou rire incontrôlable plus forte que sa honte et son instinct, s'allongea complètement sur le lit, mort de rire. Il se coucha sur le ventre et essaya de se calmer, en cachant son rire dans son oreiller… Il jeta un œil à Wufei, qui le fixait passablement énervé, avant de se remettre à rire de plus belle. Il se roula sur le coté, dos à eux et sa serviette, avec ses roulades et sa queue aussi remuante que lui, lâcha prise. Les deux pilotes purent constatés que l'œuvre du Dr Linstein était vraiment réussi… La queue noire de Heero était lié en haut des fesses de la façon la plus naturelle possible. Un tel mélange était troublant à voir, peau et poils passaient de l'un à l'autre peu à peu.

Les deux autres pilotes le regardait, sciés… Pendant que Heero continuait de rigoler sans réussir, ni même essayer, de se calmer.

Le blond un peu remit de cette vision étonnante et même stupéfiante, se tourna vers Wufei.

- Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche…

Wufei hocha la tête, en sortant. Il en avait marre que Heero se moque de lui… Il ne portait pas de nez de clown pourtant ! Pourquoi donc inspirait-il le rire à ce point chez le japonais ??? (Heureusement qu'il a pas de nez de clown… lol Sinon Heero s'en remettrait pas !!)

- La prochaine fois, évite d'inonder la salle de bain, Yuy… Ou laisses-moi passer avant toi.

Quatre soupira en se rasseyant.

- Heero ? Calmes-toi, il faut que je finisses ton bandage…

Heero se retourna vers Quatre, toujours aussi mort de rire.

- S'il te plait… Heero…

Le blond attendit patiemment que le pilote mi-loup se calme, ce qui prit bien deux minutes.

- Relèves-toi, Heero. Je finis ton bandage et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux après…

Heero à nouveau tout calme, s'assit gentiment et laissa Quatre finir le bandage.

- Voilà. C'est fini… Habilles-toi et tu pourras redescendre. Mais je crois que tu devrais te reposer…

Le japonais hocha la tête, en allant se chercher d'autres habits… Les autres étant sales et même bon pour la poubelle, concernant son débardeur. Il prit un autre débardeur, un boxer et un jeans, avant de s'habiller rapidement… Jusqu'à ce qu'il couine, en mettant le jeans.

- Un problème, Heero ??

- Hai… Ma queue est coincé avec ce jeans…

- … Mais elle n'est coincé avec ton boxer aussi ?

- Iie, j'ai fais un trou pour qu'elle puisse sortir.

- Oh… Et tu n'arrives pas à en faire pareil avec le jeans ?

- Iie ! Le tissu est trop dur et épais pour mes griffes…

Quatre sourit… Voilà une étrange situation assez amusante.

- Je vais aller chercher un ciseau.

- Hai.

Heero s'assit gentiment sur son lit et enleva le jeans, en attendant que Quatre revienne. Le blond revint vite avec un ciseau et fit un trou dans le jeans, en suivant les instructions de Heero, qui savait parfaitement où il fallait faire le trou libérateur.

- C'est bon ? Il est assez grand ?

Le japonais remit son jeans et fit passer sa queue à travers le trou. (Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des pensées perverses en écrivant ça ?? je suis en manque ou quoi ?? Oui, c'est sûrement ça…) Heero sourit en remuant gaiement la queue…

- Hai. Arigato !!

Quatre sourit.

- Pas de problème, Heero.

Heero lui rendit son sourire, en mode « content » et sortit de la chambre… Il descendit les escaliers, au moment où Wufei sortait de la salle de bain, lavé et habillé.

Le chinois regarda le pilote mi-loup descendre et entra dans la chambre, en soupirant.

- La terreur lupine est enfin passé.

- C'est vrai que Heero est assez différent, mais ce n'est pas une terreur pour autant.

- Hum… Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui subit ses moqueries et ses crises de colère…

Quatre prit un air indulgent.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne se moque pas méchamment et qu'il ne t'attaque pas volontairement, non plus…

- Hum…

- Assis-toi et montres-moi ta main et ton bras, s'il te plait.

Wufei obéit et laissa l'empathe défaire ses bandages. Celui-ci regarda les griffures, avec un air inquiet…

- Elles te font mal ?

- Pas excessivement.

Quatre hocha la tête, un peu plus rassuré.

- Les griffures sur ta main de ton poignet sont moins profonde que celle du bras, on dirait… Heero n'y a pas été de main (ou griffes lol) morte.

- Hum… Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Heureusement que je m'étais protégé de mon bras, parce qu'il avait l'intention de m'égorger, je crois !

- Quand vous étiez dans la salle d'interrogatoire ?

- Oui. Ils ne nous avaient pas encore reconnu, je crois… Et il se trouve que j'étais sur son chemin.

Quatre hocha la tête une fois de plus.

- En tous cas, les griffures ne montrent aucun signe d'infection. Elles ne saignent plus, mais ne sont pas encore bien refermé. Tu devrais faire attention en utilisant ton bras… Il ne faudrait pas qu'elles se rouvrent.

- Ok.

- Je refais ton bandage et tu ira dire à Duo de venir ?

- Entendu.

Le blond désinfecta les griffures et refit un bandage à Wufei.

- Une dernière chose, Wufei… Essaie de te calmer et de ne pas provoquer Heero.

- Je ne fais que ça, Winner !

- D'accord. Je me doute que ça doit être énervant quand il… Rigole de toi… Mais mieux vaut ça qu'il ne tente de t'attaquer, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, ça lui fait du bien de rire… Je sens qu'il se sent bien dans ces moment-là.

- Peut-être… Mais qu'il se trouve un autre sujet de rigolade que moi. Je sais que c'est moins dangereux que ces crises d'agressivité, mais il reste que je déteste ça.

Wufei se leva et sortit de la chambre, énervé.

Quatre poussa un soupir… Ca allait être dur pour tous, mais le pire sera pour Heero autant que pour Wufei.

§§§

Heero descendit au salon. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil… Il n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher tout de suite. Il avait encore un peu trop en tête son dernier cauchemar, ou plutôt souvenir.

Alors que faire ?? Il cherchait quelque chose à faire quand Trowa arriva derrière lui. Il se retourna en sentant quelqu'un venir, prêt à se défendre… Il soupira et regarda le français, rassuré que ce ne soit que lui.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si… Mais je sais pas quoi faire.

- Hum… Tu n'as qu'à aller aider Duo à faire la vaisselle ? Il déteste la faire… Ca ira plus vite à vous deux.

- Hai !

Heero fila à la cuisine comme une flèche, sans attendre, sous le regard amusé de Trowa. Il entra doucement, sans faire de bruits, avec le silence d'un loup…

- Duo ?

Duo se retourna brusquement, en sursautant… et sourit, en reconnaissant le pilote mi-loup.

- Heero ! Je t'ai pas entendu entrer… Quatre a finit avec toi ?

- Hai. Ca va… Je vais a peu près bien.

- Tant mieux, alors…

L'américain se remit à sa vaisselle. Un battement de queue contre une des chaises le fit se retourner à nouveau. Le tressé regarda le japonais souriant…

- Ne me dit pas que tu as encore faim ??

- Iie ! Je me demandais si je pouvais t'aider à faire la vaisselle.

- Oh… Mais avec plaisir, Heero ! Tu vas essayer pendant que je lave… Ou alors… Tu veux pas laver ?? Je préfère essuyer…

- Ca me gêne pas.

- Super !!

Heero prit la place de Duo, pendant que l'américain prenait le torchon… Ils allèrent plus vite à deux, en effet… Pendant 5 minutes… Parce que Duo avait sous-estimé les changements d'attitude chez Heero…

Ils avaient presque fini la vaisselle, Duo essuyait une assiette et la posait sur la table… Lorsqu'il se prit de la mousse sur la tête, dans le dos et sur les épaules. Il se retourna et regarda Heero… Celui-ci le regardait avec un grand sourire et de la mousse à la main.

- Heero ??

Le japonais jappa, en lui en envoyant d'autres mousses. Il semblait content comme tout, la queue battante.

Duo, surpris, ne réagit pas… Heero en profita pour lui envoyer le reste de la mousse sur lui. Si bien que l'américain se retrouva couvert de mousse… Heero éclata de rire, en prenant plus de mousses.

Duo eut un sourire « Shinigami » en se reprenant.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ?? Ok…

Le tressé s'approcha de Heero, qui lui balançait de la mousse en rigolant. Il en attrapa dans l'évier et se mit à en mettre plein sur Heero, à son tour.

Ils se couvrirent de mousse mutuellement, en s'amusant comme des petits fous jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ai plus… Mais Duo n'était pas décidé à laisser Heero sans tirer sans s'être venger. Il attrapa de l'eau et en jeta sur Heero… Bien sûr, le loup bien joueur ne se fit pas prier et arrosa le pilote 02 avec joie, sans arrêter de rire.

Et ils se lancèrent dans une bataille d'eau, après la bataille de mousse… Il se détrempèrent bien l'un l'autre, en mettant plein d'eau par-terre. Ils s'amusèrent comme ça pendant 5 min… Jusqu'à ce que Wufei, énervé et furieux après Heero, ne les interrompent, avec mauvaise humeur.

- Yuy ! Maxwell !

Les deux intéressés se calmèrent aussitôt et regardèrent le chinois apparemment très mécontent.

- Tu les collectionnes, Yuy, ma parole ! Tu inondes la salle de bain et maintenant la cuisine ?? Non mais, ils t'ont refilé la rage là-bas ou quoi ??

Heero perdit son air joueur et son regard devint sauvage…

Duo recula en voyant le changement. Mesure de précaution, dicté par la prudence…

- Arrêtes, Wufei…

- Non, j'arrêterais pas ! Il faudrait qu'il se calme un peu, tu crois pas, Maxwell ??

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te dis ça, espèce d'inconscient !!

Wufei regarda enfin Heero dans les yeux… Et compris son erreur. Il l'avait encore fait… Il allait se faire tuer avant la fin de la guerre, à ce rythme-l ! Et par l'un de ses co-équipiers, en plus !

Il se mit à reculer doucement, alors que Heero avançait vers lui, en grognant… Le chinois manqua de glisser avec l'eau et recula plus prudemment. Heero, lui marchait sans faire attention, mais sans glisser pour autant grâce à une habileté lupine… Il approchait lentement mais sûrement, avec une attitude de prédateur, par de petits pas légers, rapides et assurés.

Wufei devant cette situation menaçante et dangereuse, ne savait pas quoi faire sans risquer de se faire tuer plus vite, ni devoir céder à l'approche intimidante de Heero… Il refusait de s'incliner devant lui ! Ce n'était pas digne d'un guerrier de son rang !

- Heero, calmes-toi… Je suis sûr que Wufei ne pensais pas ce qu'il a dit. Il s'est emporté, c'est tout ! Calmes-toi, please !

Heero ne répondit pas et continua de grogner, en avançant vers sa proie terrifiée, sans s'occuper une seconde de Duo.

Duo réfléchissait pour trouver une solution pour sortir Wufei de ce mauvais pas… Mais n'en voyait qu'une.

- Wufei ! Inclines-toi devant lui !

- Pas question ! Un Chang ne s'incline pas devant l'ennemi !

- Alors un Chang, ça doit donc crever bêtement pour une question d'honneur ?? Inclines-toi, sinon il va te tuer !

- Hors de question ! Je ne m'inclinerais pas !

Wufei continua de reculer jusqu'à la porte… Heero était à 50 cm de lui, mais il refusait toujours de s'incliner.

Duo regardait la scène, impuissant et inquiet autant pour Wufei que pour Heero. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'approcher… Mais il fallait bien faire quelque chose.

Trowa, alerté par les rires de tout à l'heure, la venue et la crise de Wufei et les grognements qui ont suivi, arriva. En apercevant Heero en mode « instinctif et furieux », il réagit aussitôt.

- Wufei, inclines-toi…

- Vous m'emmerdez, vous deux ! Il est hors de question que je m'incline devant Yuy !! Je suis un Chang…

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Trowa se plaça derrière lui et lui donna un petit coup derrière les genoux.

Wufei tomba à genoux et se rattrapa sur les mains, pour ne pas se faire mal en tombant au sol. Il voulu se relever mais Trowa l'obligea, en mettant sa main sur son épaule, à rester à genoux devant Heero, qui s'était arrêté.

- Tu seras un Chang mort, si tu ne t'inclines pas.

Wufei s'inclina bien bas, en bougonnant… Il était furieux, mais n'avait pas le choix, si il voulait vivre. Tant qu'il était dans cette position, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Et puis, mourir comme ça, sans se battre, serait une mort stupide et déshonorante. Il avait du mal à l'admettre, beaucoup de mal, mais Duo et Trowa avait raison !

Heero se baissa, un peu calmé mais avec toujours cette lueur sauvage dans le regard, pour le flairer. Après avoir bien flairé longuement Wufei et constaté qu'il n'avait plus la moindre trace de provocation ou d'agressivité chez lui, il regarda Trowa.

Le français n'était pas incliné, mais il ne le menaçait pas non plus… Il n'avait pas peur de lui. Son regard était si doux… Son instinct aimait la manière de se conduire de Trowa. Il ne heurtait pas, ni ne tentait de prendre le pouvoir sur lui… Il n'était pas son ennemi, c'était son ami, tout simplement.

Heero laissa Wufei sur le carrelage transformé en pataugeoire et approcha de Trowa… Il le flaira doucement et laissa Trowa lui caresser le dos. Il se serra contre lui et se laissa câliner… L'esprit humain du japonais voulait reprendre son contrôle. Il ne le pourrait que si le loup se calmait. Et le français pouvait calmer le loup féroce qui était en lui…

§§§

Pendant que Trowa tenait Heero dans ses bras et faisait de son mieux pour l'apaiser, Duo rejoignit Wufei… Il le fit se lever et sortit avec lui, sans que Heero ne bouge d'un poils.

Il l'emmena au salon et le fit s'y asseoir. Il le regarda se calmer, en respirant à fond, sans rien dire…

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me traiter d'idiot, Maxwell ?

Duo soupira, en regardant Wufei.

- Ca, je ne peux pas dire le contraire ! Mais je ne traiterais pas d'idiot… La peur que te donne Heero à chaque fois est suffisante pour te faire réfléchir, je pense.

Le chinois grogna, frustré et honteux…

- Mais y a un truc que je comprend pas, Wufei. Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à Heero comme ça ?? Heero n'est pas le seul responsable de l'inondation de la cuisine… Si je ne l'avais pas suivi, peut-être que ça n'aurait été jusque là. Je suis aussi responsable que lui !

Wufei se leva, en faisant de grands gestes.

- Oui, mais toi, c'est pas pareil !

- Pourquoi donc ??

- Parce que, de ta part, ça n'a rien d'inhabituel… On a l'habitude de te voir faire le baka ! Ce n'est pas la première que tu fais des conneries de ce genre, alors que Heero… Si professionnel, si sérieux… Ca fait un choc… Et ça m'énerve !

Duo se leva, à son tour, énervé.

- Alors c'est ça l'image que tu as de moi ?? Un baka, tout juste bon à faire l'imbécile ?? Tu trouves que je suis jamais sérieux ?? Tu trouves que je sais pas être professionnel ?? C'est sympa ! Merci, Wufei !

Wufei soupira, en se reprenant… Ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux, à cause de l'énervement !

- Mais non ! Je sais que tu peux être sérieux, Maxwell… Je sais que tu es aussi bon que nous tous en mission !! C'est juste que tu es souvent un baka, le reste du temps !

Duo lui lança un regard énervé et transperçant.

- Et alors ?? Je n'ai pas le droit de l'être peut-être ??

- Bien sûr que si ! Du moment que ça n'a pas de mauvaise influence sur le groupe ou les missions, Tu es libre d'agir comme tu veux…

Duo se calma un peu, sans cesser de fixer Wufei.

- Pourquoi donc l'attitude de Heero te dérange-t-elle ?? Jusque là, ça n'a aucune influence négative sur le groupe et ses capacités nous ont bien aidés sur le retour, il me semble. Il a le droit d'agir comme il veut lui aussi, il me semble, non ?

- Je sais bien, mais…

- Mais quoi, Wufei ? Où est donc le problème ??

Wufei, très nerveux, tourna le dos à Duo.

- Je… Je sais pas ! Je sais pas comment agir avec lui ! Le Yuy que je connaissais me… Me manque ! Ce nouveau Yuy me prend de court, m'inquiète… Et me fais peur !! Voilà, je te l'ai dit ! J'espère que t'es content !!

Le chinois, furieux d'avoir révélé une de ces faiblesses, se dirigea vers les escaliers en quatrième vitesse.

- Wufei !

- Quoi ??

Il se retourna vers l'américain et fut surpris de le voir souriant et plus un brin énervé.

- Heero nous prend tous de court , tu sais. Comment ne pas s'inquiéter quand on le voit comme ça, joyeux par moment et désespéré à d'autres… Et sans être sûr des conséquences de ce qu'il lui a été fait ? Même si j'ai confiance en lui, il y a toujours une part de moi qui se méfie de lui aussi. Ce n'est pas en le défiant et l'agressant que les choses s'arrangeront. Acceptes tes faiblesses, calmes-toi… Quelque soit les raisons qui le poussent à s'en prendre à toi, ça passera si tu te calmes ! On doit lui apporter notre soutient… Essaie d'apprendre à le connaître, je suis sûr que tu arriveras à calmer ta peur comme ça !

- Hum… J'y penserais.

Wufei se retourna, plus calme et reprit son chemin, encore un peu tremblant de rage et de honte. Finalement, Maxwell n'était peut-être aussi baka qu'il en donnait l'impression, vu qu'il ne s'était pas moqué et lui avait même donné des conseils. Ok, il le savait avant… Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé aller demander conseil à Duo ! Il ne demandait pas conseil aux autres, ce n'était pas pour aller demander conseil à lui… Savoir qu'il pouvait dire autre chose que des conneries, même en planque, améliora l'opinion qu'il avait de Duo.

Soudain, il se rappela ce qu'il devait dire à Duo. Sans s'arrêter, ni se retourner, il lui dit…

- Au fait, Winner veut que tu ailles le voir pour t'examiner.

- Ok.

Duo, resté seul, se rassit sur le canapé en grimaçant… Il avait très mal à la cuisse. Quel idée aussi de jouer comme ça avec Heero et de bouger autant… Il allait avoir du mal à rester tranquille.

Il sourit en pensant qu'il avait enfin compris le problème, ou une partie du problème, de Wufei envers Heero… Peut-être qu'il avait réussit à l'aider aussi ? En tous cas, il avait ce sentiment…

Il se releva courageusement et monta à l'étage en clopinant. Il croisa Quatre dans les escaliers, qui se demandait ce qui se passait en bas…

- Duo ? Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?? J'ai sentit qu'il se passait une chose mouvementé en bas, avec mon empathie…

- Oui, ça va maintenant… Tu peux m'aider à monter ? J'ai jamais trouvé un escalier si dur et si long à monter !

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Thanks… Un conseil, Quatre. Ne laisses pas Heero laver la vaisselle, si tu ne veux pas que ça dégénère en bataille d'eau et de mousse ! Ok, c'est drôle… Mais faut essuyer par-terre après…

Quatre aida Duo à monter et l'emmena à la chambre de Heero, où était resté la trousse de secours, pendant que le tressé lui racontait brièvement les précédents événements.

- Je vois… Heureusement que Trowa était là. Ca va maintenant… Je sens que Heero est calmé.

Il fit s'asseoir l'américain sur le lit…

- J'espère que tous vos amusements n'ont pas aggravé ta blessure… Lèves-toi et baisses ton pantalon, s'il te plait. (#chasse ses pensées perverses# Du balais !!! Zouh !!!''''''')

- Oui, docteur…

Duo s'exécuta gentiment… Et Quatre le fusilla du regard, lorsqu'il fut rassit.

- Duo…

- Pas étonnant que j'avais si mal !

- Ca oui… Je crois que tu as réussis à refaire saigner ta blessure ! Il faut que tu te tiennes tranquille ! A part de maintenant, tu te reposeras ou je te mettrais au lit de force avec un calmant pour cheval !!

Le pilote 02 dû subir les sermons de Quatre mode « mère poule en colère et inquiet » pendant tout le temps que le blond le soignait… Il retint ses gémissements de douleur, puisque le petit Quatre le soignait un peu moins en douceur que d'habitude. Avec la même douceur qu'un dragon qui crache des flammes sur une ennemis, pour résumer, en fait ! Apres, il dû promettre à Quatre de se tenir tranquille et de changer de vêtements, ceux-là étant détrempés, pour que celui-ci le laisse redescendre et ne le mette pas au lit avec un sédatif…

§§§

Heero était toujours dans les bras de Trowa, enfin calmé… Son coté animal était paisible et il avait retrouvé le contrôle de lui-même. Mais cette fois encore, c'était passé près… Heureusement que Trowa était intervenu.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Hai…

Le japonais quitta son doux refuge avec regret… Il se sentait bien avec Trowa. Son instinct animal ne le tourmentait pas, là. Il regarda le français avec hésitation et les oreilles basses… Il se sentait honteux de lui-même.

Trowa ne lui dit rien et l'emmena s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il prit place à coté de lui et se mit à le regarder. Une question silencieuse sans obligation de réponse… Et pas une once de reproche dans le regard. Une simple question…

Heero baissa les yeux et se mit à triturer ses doigts, nerveusement.

- Je… Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit… Je suis désolé, Trowa… Je voulais pas lui faire de mal… Mais quand il a commencé à me hurler dessus, mon instinct à reprit le dessus…

Le pilote mi-loup releva les yeux et regarda Trowa tristement.

- Pourquoi le loup supporte pas Wufei ?? Je veux pas lui faire de mal… Je veux pas le tuer… C'est… C'est pas mon ennemi, pourtant. Si je le tuais, je me sentirais coupable à mort… Je me sens déjà coupable de m'en prendre à lui, à cause de cet instinct sauvage… Je comprend pas… Je le comprend pas… Je me trouve monstrueux dans ces cas-là. Je peux plus me contrôler… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Trowa ?? Je veux pas le tuer !! Je veux pas être considéré comme un monstre par vous aussi…

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, même si tu le ressens comme tel… Il ne faut pas que tu considère cet instinct animal comme un ennemi… Plus tu voudras le repousser, plus il deviendra plus fort et plus incontrôlable. Ecoutes-le, écoute ce qu'il veut te dire, ne le rejette pas… Il a une raison de ne pas supporter Wufei et seul ton instinct à la réponse.

- Mais si je l'écoutes, il me poussera à attaquer Wufei ! Je veux pas lui faire de mal !

- Non. Il t'oblige à l'attaquer car tu ne l'écoutes pas… Ecoutes-le et tu auras le choix de tes actes. Je comprend que cet instinct te fasse peur, que tu ne le comprennes pas. C'est normal, ton coté humain se méfie de lui… Il ne le comprend pas. Il ne faut pas réfléchir pour comprendre ton coté animal… Il faut ressentir. Fais-lui confiance. Ce n'est pas ton ennemi, même si il est imprévisible. Il est là pour t'aider, t'avertir et te protéger des dangers. Il considère Wufei comme un danger… Si tu ne veux pas lui (Wufei) faire de mal, il faut que tu comprennes pourquoi il ressent un danger avec lui. Tu comprends ?

- Hai… Je comprend, mais… Je… Je sais plus où j'en suis. Je voudrais comprendre et contrôler ce qui m'arrive… Mais il veut pas. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas avoir le contrôle de moi-même. Et il est tellement méfiant, sauvage… j'ai peur que si je lui laisse de la liberté, si je l'écoutes, il ne me submerge… Et que je perde complètement le contrôle… Si je perds le contrôle, je pourrais devenir un monstre sanguinaire, comme je l'étais là-bas… Il avait tout le temps le dessus sur moi, j'arrivais à peine réfléchir… Je veux pas qu'il vous attaque, qu'il vous fasse du mal ou vous tue…

- Il ne te submergera pas. Cet instinct est comme une rivière… Une rivière sauvage et libre. Si tu bloques cette rivière en lui faisant barrage, elle se rebellera, cherchera à reprendre son cours normal… Le barrage tiendra un moment… Mais lorsqu'il cédera ou si la rivière trouve un autre chemin pour sortir ou une simple faille dans le barrage, elle s'échappera. Elle fera beaucoup de dégâts, elle sera incontrôlable et très dangereuse… Or, si tu ne la bloques pas, s'il n'y a aucun barrage pour la bloquer, elle coulera tranquillement sans faire le moindre dégâts, doucement… Elle n'aura pas à être incontrôlable, car elle suivra sa route naturelle. C'est pareil pour ton instinct… Apprends à le connaître, apprend à faire confiance à ton coté animal… C'est une force naturelle, sauvage et puissante. Si tu ne la heurte pas, ce sera une alliée importante pour toi…

- Je… Je comprend ce que tu veux dire… Je vais essayer de l'écouter plus… Mais il me fait si peur… Je me sens perdu.

- Tu n'es pas seul, Heero. Je suis là, on est tous là… Si tu as des doutes ou des questions à propos de ton instinct ou de ton coté animal, dis-le moi. Je connais la nature animale. Je n'en ai pas peur… Je la considère comme mon amie. Le loup qui est en toi l'a sentit.

- Hai, il te fais confiance… Je te fais confiance, moi aussi… Je… Arigato, Trowa.

Trowa lui fit un petit sourire et Heero lui rendit.

- Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec ton coté animal, si tu as besoin de parler ou de conseil, je suis là… Je sais que ce que tu as vécus là-bas était dur. Tu en as souffert et j'ignore à quel point le loup a été touché, je ne t'oblige à rien. Seulement si ta peine est trop forte, ne la garde pas pour toi tout seul… Une douleur comme celle-là te rongera de l'intérieur et j'ignore quel conséquence ça aurait sur ton coté loup. Ne laisse pas ce qui t'ai arrivé te briser, tu peux reprendre le dessus…

Heero hocha la tête, soulagé… Il se sentait mieux. Parler avec Trowa lui faisait du bien. Même avant, il était plus à l'aise avec lui… Mais avec le loup en plus, il osait même se confier à lui maintenant.

Il se mit à remuer la queue en redressant ses oreilles complètement, un peu libéré de ses angoisses et poussa un petit jappement, en souriant à Trowa.

Le français eut un sourire, en voyant que Heero semblait aller mieux. Trowa regarda l'état de la cuisine dans un coup d'œil général…

Heero continua à remuer la queue avec un air des plus innocent, ayant remarqué ce que regardait Trowa.

- Hum… Il va falloir essuyer par-terre et finir la vaisselle.

Heero garda son air joyeux et innocent tout plein…

- Ce ne sera pas long à faire…

Trowa se leva.

- Si tu m'aides, sans aggraver l'état de la cuisine.

Le japonais fit un grand sourire à Trowa, sans perdre son air joyeux… Voir la cuisine comme ça l'amusait au plus haut point ! Il se leva et s'approcha de l'évier… Mais Trowa lui donna le torchon.

- Je préfèrerais que tu essuie. Je suis sûr que ça nous fera gagner du temps…

Devant l'air joueur de Heero, Trowa sentit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas le laisser laver la vaisselle restante…

Heero prit le torchon sans rien dire et se mit en devoir d'essayer rapidement et efficacement la vaisselle, déjà à moitié sèche, dans l'égouttoir.

Une fois, la vaisselle lavé, essuyé et rangé, ainsi que l'eau vidé de l'évier, Trowa se tourna vers Heero. Celui-ci regardait la cuisine, transformé en pataugeoire, avec un air tout fier… Trowa soupira, le japonais ne devait pas être moitié loup, mais plutôt moitié louveteau.

- Maintenant, il va falloir s'occuper de ça…

Heero eut un immense sourire, avant de se lancer sur le carrelage en glissant…

Trowa le regarda faire, un peu largué. Que faire pour le calmer ? Alors que c'était lui-même qui lui avait dit d'écouter son coté animal ! Or, c'était son coté animal qui s'exprimait là, vu que Heero jappait de joie en essayant d'éviter de se ramasser par-terre… Il le regarda faire jusqu'à ce que le louveteau tombe en couinant. Trowa retint le rire qu'il lui venait et rejoignit Heero, en faisant attention de ne pas tomber.

- Tu ne t'es pas fais mal ?

- Iie… lol

- Bien. Relèves-toi… Il faut nettoyer toute cette eau.

Heero se contenta de rire encore une fois, en remuant la queue dans l'eau même, absolument ravi de la situation…

Trowa tenta de le faire se relever, en lui donnant un coup de main… Mais le louveteau ne trouva rien de mieux que de faire tomber le pilote 03 par-terre aussi, en rigolant.

- Heero…

Heero se mit à genoux et entreprit d'arroser Trowa avec l'eau traînant au sol, sans arrêter de rire.

Le français le laissait faire en souriant… C'est vrai que la situation était amusante et peu commune. Il était assis par-terre, les fesses dans l'eau… Et en train de se faire mouiller par un gars étant sensé être un soldat parfait. Ce n'était vraiment pas commun et plutôt drôle ! Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette situation propice, pour essayer de s'amuser aussi ?

- Tu aimes l'eau, on dirait…

- Hai !! J'adore ça…

- Hum… Voilà une chose à ne pas oublier. Ca pourrait nous éviter de nous faire détrempé par toi, lorsque tu es prêt d'un point d'eau quelconque…

Le louveteau grognassa, en se jetant sur un Trowa souriant, à la remarque moqueuse… Il le coucha sur le dos et le bloqua au sol, pour lui mordiller gentiment l'épaule et ses alentours. Une gentille vengeance, quoi…

Finalement le français éclata de rire, en caressant les cheveux de Heero… Il n'arrivait plus à se retenir, c'était trop drôle. Il effleura ses oreilles noires, poilus et toute douce qui sursautèrent un peu, en laissant le louveteau (Comment pourrais-je dire « loup » franchement ?? lol) jouer avec lui.

D'un coup, Heero se calma et se releva un peu… Trowa regarda ce qui l'avait distrait et aperçut les chaussures de Duo.

- Et bien, vous vous ennuyez pas ! lol C'est comme ça que vous essuyez l'eau qui y a par-terre ??

Trowa se releva un peu gêné, devant le sourire de Duo… C'est vrai que la situation était un peu porteuse de confusion. Mais pourquoi était-il gêné ou avait-il simplement pensé à cette façon de voir la situation ?

Heero, lui resta au sol, tout souriant et tout gaie. C'était la première fois qu'il s'amusait autant… Il était tout à fait en accord avec son coté animal, dans ces moments-l ! Rire était une chose géniale… Il avait raté des choses, pendant tout ce temps, mais il comptait bien se rattraper.

- Quatre veut te voir, Trowa… Emmènes donc le fauve se changer, en même temps. Je vais nettoyer par-terre… Sinon on est pas rendu avec lui !

Duo indiqua Heero en train de se rouler sur le sol, dans l'eau, en jappant et remuant la queue comme un petit fou.

Trowa ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire amusé apparaître sur ses lèvres.

- Quatre va faire une crise en voyant dans quel état il est !

- Heero… Aller, debout ! Il faut que tu changes d'habits…

Le japonais se releva, sans arrêter de rire. Il suivit Trowa, qui était déjà sorti de la cuisine, comme une flèche de Robin des Bois… (Sont rapides ces flèches à lui !)

Duo soupira devant l'état de la cuisine, avant d'aller chercher de quoi enlever toute cette eau… La prochaine fois qu'il ferait la vaisselle avec Heero, c'est lui qui s'occuperait de laver !!

§§§

Effectivement, Quatre piqua une crise en voyant l'état de Heero, même pas une heure après qu'il ait changer de vêtements.

- Heero !!! Dans quel état tu es ?? Changes-toi vite avant d'attraper quelque chose… Et mets-toi au lit ! Je crois qu'il est temps que tu te reposes, après avoir fait le fou comme ça…

Un baillement du japonais confirma les dires de Quatre.

Le blond ramassa les affaires de la trousses de secours et les mit sur le lit de Duo… Il invita Trowa à s'asseoir à coté de lui et releva les manches du pull griffé et légèrement taché de sang.

Pendant ce temps, Heero enleva ses fringues détrempés. Mais au lieu de chercher autre chose à se mettre, il monta sur le lit. Il s'assit et tenta d'essorer un peu sa queue touffu, assez mince finalement une fois mouillé, avec son débardeur… Il balança le débardeur au sol, avec le reste de ces habits et se coucha directement. Son coté animal n'était pas spécialement ordonné, mais ça il s'en moquait éperdument… Il était fatigué et voulait seulement dormir un peu, sans faire de cauchemars peut-être bien.

Trowa s'assit sur le lit de l'américain et laissa l'empathe regarder ses griffures made in Heero. Il regarda le pilote mi-loup ou mi-louveteau plutôt par moment, se coucher en prenant son temps pour bien s'installer.

Heero défit son lit et s'y glissa tranquillement, sans s'occuper de Quatre et Trowa. Il tapota un peu son oreiller pour le mettre en forme… Se coucha en se retournant plusieurs fois, pour trouver la position qui lui convienne le mieux, avant de remonter les couvertures sur lui… Et se coucha légèrement en boule, pour finir, avant de fermer les yeux, en jappant doucement.

- Hum… Ton pull a diminué l'impact des griffures, mais il t'a bien griffé malgré tout.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Quatre. J'ai déjà eu des blessures plus grave…

- Mais il faut te soigner, malgré tout.

Trowa le laissa faire, sans quitter Heero des yeux… Ces manières si animales étaient vraiment troublante. Il était fasciné par ça… Il était inquiet pour Heero, bien sûr. Mais cette façon d'agir plus ou moins animal le fascinait, tout de même… Il n'était pas dégoutté par ça, loin de là. Il préférait largement la présence des animaux à celle des hommes, à part quand il se trouvait avec les autres pilotes. Le fait que Heero soit comme ça, à présent, lui inspirait différents sentiments très contradictoire. Il était conscient que cette situation posait problème au japonais et l'aiderais comme il pourrait… C'était un ami pour lui, bien plus que les autres pilotes. Ils se ressemblaient tellement, ils se comprenaient sans problèmes… C'était le pilote avec qui il se sentait le plus à l'aise.

- Voilà. C'est bon… Tu devrais changer de vêtements, toi aussi.

Trowa hocha la tête, en se relevant. Il redescendit les manches de son pull et se dirigea vers la sortie, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Heero. Celui-ci semblait déjà entre les bras de Morphée… Il sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre, pour mettre des affaires sèches.

Quatre rangea ce qu'il avait sortit et mit à part les trucs à jeter. Il ramassa le tout et se dirigea vers la porte, à son tour. En passant devant les affaires de Heero, il les ramassa et les posa sur le bas du lit, à plat, pour qu'elles sèchent. Il remonta bien la couverture sur Heero et le regarda un peu, en le sondant pour vérifier si il dormait bien et s'il allait bien. Une fois rassuré sur le japonais, le blond sortit de la chambre, en souriant. Après avoir rangé la trousse de secours dans la salle de bain et jeté ce qu'il fallait, il redescendit en bas.

Trowa et Duo était réunit au salon et semblaient parler des récentes bêtises de Heero… Ainsi que de la façon d'éviter que ça se reproduise.

- Hum… Il ne faut pas le laisser jouer avec de l'eau, je crois.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Trowa ! Il ne s'approche plus de l'évier, quand il y a de l'eau dedans…

Quatre s'assit à coté d'eux, en soupirant… Il regarda les deux bruns, l'air sérieux.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de prévenir J que nous l'avons retrouvé… Et l'informé des changements physiques, morales et comportementales opérés chez Heero.

Duo soupira également.

- Oui… Il faut bien et puis, c'est lui l'expert en génétique.

Trowa hocha la tête. Il avait le sentiment que la partie animale de Heero détesterait J, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix…

Le blond, inquiet, prit l'ordinateur qui était posé sur la table et l'alluma. Il redoutait la réaction de J et ses ordres… Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de la suite des événements. Une fois, le pc allumé, il composa le numéro, le code d'accès de J et activa le brouillage… Le pc de Heero était vraiment une merveille de technologie, fourni par le Dr J bien entendu. Il hésita et réfléchit en vitesse pendant qu'il faisait tous ça… Mais lorsque le visage du mentor de Heero apparu sur l'écran, il n'eut plus le choix.

**Tsuzuku **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Et une autre update en retard… Mais vu la taille du chapitre, je crois que ça vaut le coup. Il est plus long que les 3 premiers chapitres réunis : 24 p !!! New record de taille de chapitre pour Heewolf… c'est un bon chapitre, même si j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. Je suis contente !!

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !!****


	5. Heewolf 5

**Nom** : Heewolf

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Mystère, dark, romance… Très varié, quoi !!

**Couple** : Heero est avec… SURPRISE !!! Aller, un indice. Il est brun… Reste plus que deux choix possible ! lol

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… Heero non plus. Mais j'ai réussit à me l'approprier un peu, à travers Heewolf ! NIARK !!!

**Note 1** : Ma dernière idée en date qui me faisait des chibi-eyes pour que je la prenne en compte… C'est fait !! Espérons que ça ramènera l'inspiration pour mes autres fics aussi… #prie#

Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis contente que ma new fic plaise ! Et pour le couple, je dis rien pour l'instant… J'essaierais de semer des indices par-ci, par-là. #sourire# Que ce soit Duo ou Trowa, ça fera un couple des plus mignons ! #sourire plus grand#

**Onarluca :** Si tu aimes le coté joueur de Heero, tu devrais aimer ce chapitre… Heero joue encore les louveteaux !! HEHEHE !

Ce qui va se passer avec J sera dans le prochain chapitre… Mais tu en auras déjà un avant-gout à la fin du chapitre. J ne sera pas sympa sympa… Mais je vais améliorer son image après. (J'essaie de faire la même chose avec J, que j'ai faites avec Wufei… De ne plus en faire un salaud, dans mes fics lol) Et bien sur que les autres pilotes vont protéger Heero… C'est vrai qu'il est plus fort, mais il est plus fragile, en même temps.

A plus ! Voilà la suite… Avec du retard, mais la voilà !

**Guyana7** : T'inquiète pas… Même si je laisse Heero avec J, Heero sera pas assez fou pour manger de sa patté !!! lol D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas de la patté qu'il lui donnerait. Heero n'est pas mi-chien, mais mi-loup… Et aurait plus envie de bouffer J qu'autre chose, je crois !! MDR 

Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours ! Gomen pour cet énorme retard… Ce sont les aléas de l'écriture. Ca va pas fort, en ce moment… Mais ce long chapitre devrait compenser le retard ? Non ? #Chibi-eyes#

A plus ! Bonne lecture !

**Katoru87** : Ce chapitre est presque aussi long que le précédent… Y a 3 pages de moins. J'étais très inspiré quand je l'ai écrit, lui aussi. (Espérons que cette inspiration restera ou reviendra…)

Tu as un petit aperçut de la réaction de J… Qui devrait te donner envie de trucider J ! Ca me fait le même effet.

J'aime beaucoup le Heero/Trowa, moi aussi… J'aime bien les Heero/Duo également. Mais je ne dis pas lequel j'ai choisis… hehehe ! (#tiens à son mystére# C'est pas drôle quand on sait qui est avec qui depuis le départ…)

Merci de tes encouragements (Je vais en avoir besoin) et voilà la suite ! A plus !!

**Ruine** : L'ambiguïté doit être généré par mon attirance pour Heero…

Théories intéressantes, mais ce n'est pas ça… Continue de proposer. Peut-être pourrais-tu me donner des idées ? Moi aussi, j'aime bien me creuser la tête pour essayer de deviner la suite des fics…

Sans faire « casage industriel », je vais essayer de ne pas trop faire tarder les couples… Mais ce n'est pas la priorité pour moi. J'ai surtout envie de m'amuser avec Heewolf et de torturer moralement Heero… lollll

Les couples à 3, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude et puis, ça ne me tente pas vraiment. Lemon à 3, je vais essayer dans une autre fic, mais pas couples…

A plus ! Bisous !

**Kamara** : Oui, en effet… Si J essaie de l'examiner, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver. Raison de plus pour le prévenir !!! LOLLLL !!!

Bisou ! A plus !!

**Sharak** : Pas grave, si tu as tarder… Moi aussi, j'ai tardé à mettre ce chapitre en ligne. Gomen. En plus, merde sur les reviews… Enfin, pour moi en tous cas. Pas moyen de reviewer, par !!!

Merci de tes encouragements ! Voilà la suite… J'espère que qu'elle te plaira autant ! A plus !

**Leen** : Oui, un petit loup qui joue avec de l'eau… lol Et dans ce chapitre, un petit loup qui fout le bordel dans une chambre ! YEAH !! lol

Oui… Il s'est vraiment incliné, là. Pas comme lorsqu'il s'est battre à plate couture par Treize ! loll

Si, si, je vais prévenir J… Ca va rajouter un peu de piment ! hehehe ! #aime ses fics épicés !#

Merci de tes encouragements ! A plus !! Bisous !! J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt sur msn…

PS : Et moi, je hais qui veut plus que je fasse de reviews… TT

**Gwenaelle** : Ta patience est récompensé, par un long chapitre… Il a été dur à sortir celui-là. Un chapitre qui fait de la résistance ! HELP !!! Désolé pour le retard…

A plus !!

**BakaSama Maxwell** : J'adore ce nouveau Heero, moi aussi… Il est génial !!

Trowa est peut-être en train de tomber amoureux… Oui. Qui sait ?? Moi, évidemment… Mais je le dirais pas. Hehehe ! Mais les chapitres laissent deviner des choses… Suffit de bien interprèter.

Bisou ! A plus !!

**Kittykatwinner** : Voilà la suite… Qui a un peu (beaucoup) tardé. Gomen !! Mais c'est un long chapitre… Donc ça valait le coup d'attendre, je trouve. 23 pages !!

Bisous !! A bientôt !!

**Calamithy** : Oui, j'en suis fière… Et je suis aussi super fière d'avoir ENFIN réussi à poster celui-là !! Depuis le temps qu'il traînait…

C'est vrai que je hais pas Wufei à ce point… Je tempère un peu ma colère contre le machisme. Je m'empêche un peu de le faire détestable… Heureusement. C'est fatiguant à la longue… Il est sympa Wufei, malgré ses défauts. Mais on a tous des défauts…

C'est vrai que le Duo baka est bof bof… C'est trop exagéré ! Parfois, c'en ai même plus drôle, tellement c'est ridicule…

Hum… J'avoue la ressemblance de Heero avec un chien. J'y pense aussi… Mais je préfère le comparer à un louveteau dans ces moments-là. C'est plus sympa… Heero, c'est pas un chien ! C'est un loup… Parfois, louveteau, mais toujours tout doux… Enfin, à part quand il se met en colère. Là, mieux vaut se planquer et éviter de l'énerver plus.

Oui, ta review est passé… Moi, j'ai même pas accès au cadre qui permet de reviewer ! TT C'est chiant ! En plus, j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à avoir ce problème…

Tu n'as pas eut trop longtemps à attendre la suite, au moins. Tant mieux… Je crois que recevoir des reviews dernièrement pour Heewolf m'a encouragé à enfin corriger ce chapitre. Maintenant, il me reste plus qu'à commencer le prochain chapitre… Espérons que je le finirais et mettrais en ligne plus vite que celui-là ! (1/2… 1/3… Surprise ! hehehe ! Quand à J, comme tu dis, faut pas attendre des miracles, en effet !! Je vais faire des efforts, pour le rendre plus sympa… Mais pas tout de suite ! hehehe !!!

A plus !!! A bientôt !!

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews ! 

**Bonne lecture et JOYEUX NOEL !!! **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapitre 5 **

Heero réprima un frisson d'appréhension, lorsque l'aiguille transperça son bras… Fixant Linstein avec un regard froid et dangereux, il fit de son mieux pour garder son contrôle et cacher son inquiétude. Celui-ci, souriant, l'ignora royalement en lui injectant tranquillement le produit… Puis, il retira l'aiguille, sans perdre son horrible sourire. A la limite de l'angoisse incontrôlable malgré ses efforts, Heero ferma les yeux et se concentra au maximum, pour calmer les battements légèrement affolés de son cœur… Et réussit à retrouver son calme. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda avec détermination le scientifique, décidé à ne pas se laisser battre.

- Bien… J'ai oublié de te dire que, d'après mes observations sur d'autres cobayes, ça semblait douloureux. J'ai un produit pour apaiser ce type de douleur… Mais je ne t'en ferais bénéficier que si tu me racontes tout ce que tu sais sur tes amis, ton supérieur et ton camp.

Heero resta muet. Rien ne disait que ce fou disait la vérité et il ne parlerait pas, de toute façon ! J lui avait appris à se taire, quelque soit les circonstances ou les produits utilisés.

- On verra si tu ne veux pas être plus bavard, tout à l'heure… Nous y gagnerions tous les deux, si tu parlais directement. Oz me fournirait un budget plus important, pour mes recherches et toi, tu souffrirais moins de mes expériences…

Le japonais lui lança un regard noir, alors qu'il réprimait un léger tremblement. Il avait froid, d'un seul coup… Est-ce que c'était les effets du produit de Linstein ?

- Inutile de me jeter ce regard assassin… Ce n'est pas moi qui veut savoir ce que tu sais, ce sont mes employeurs. C'est le marché que Oz m'a proposé, en te confiant à moi. J'ai le droit de t'utiliser comme cobaye, dans la mesure où tu survives et que tu restes en bonne état assez longtemps pour pouvoir parler. Ca leur fait économiser sur la torture, vu que mes expériences sont tout aussi douloureuses… Voir plus. Peu importe que tu ne veuilles rien dire, pour l'instant. Tu changeras vite d'avis après quelques séances, 01…

La légère sensation de froid prit d'avantage d'importance. Heero ne put retenir un léger frisson…

Linstein sourit amusé, en le regardant… Puis, il alla se rasseoir tranquillement, avec un bloc note qu'il avait prit sur un meuble. Heero le vit prendre quelques notes déjà, avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision…

Un frisson glacé lui parcouru le bras là où il avait eu la piqûre… Avant se répandre rapidement dans tout son corps. Un autre tremblement un peu plus fort, lui fit perdre sa concentration. Le moniteur s'emballa un peu, révélant sa peur dissimulé… Le charlatan fit un petit « hum » satisfait, qui provoqua de la colère chez le japonais. Celui-ci essaya de calmer cette maudite et traîtresse terreur, qui en avait profité pour prendre en partie le dessus sur lui. Il força à respirer doucement et à bloquer ses sentiments négatifs, pour l'empêcher de s'étendre plus… Sans réussir, toutefois, à reprendre son contrôle totale, malgré sa respiration la plus sereine possible.

Ce froid glacial le parcouru intégralement, avant de s'estomper un peu…

Il eut soudain la tête qui tourne et la vue légèrement troublée, le laissant presque aveugle…

Un sifflement strident lui vrilla les tympans et il n'entendit presque plus rien.

Un goût amer envahi sa bouche, avant de laisser ses papilles gustatives comme désactivées…

Sa peau subit comme un mini électrochoc et il eut des picotements désagréable du bout des pieds jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Son dos et le reste de sa peau nu, en contact avec la table, fut même agressé par le métal dur et étrangement froid. Un froid mordant qui lui fit mal… Avant que sa peau ne se désensibilise brusquement.

Il perçut aussi des odeurs qu'il ne sentait pas, tout à l'heure. Une odeur de javel (les sols, le matériel etc), de sueur (Dr Linstein… Et lui ?), de sang (son sang qu'est sur la plaquette dans le microscope) et une autre odeur… Etrangement familière, en train de changer, pour devenir plus sauvage, plus agressive, plus… Animal ? (lui) Ainsi qu'un tas d'autres odeurs, trop indistinctes et mélangées, pour avoir le temps de les différencier et de les identifier…

Puis, tout ça disparu aussi vite que c'était venu, sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Surpris par ces changements soudain, il perdit complètement son sang froid… Le moniteur recommença à indiquer son stress et son appréhension grandissante. Il tenta de récupérer son calme à nouveau, sans grand succès. Il était trop confus et cet état d'insensibilité le perturbait trop. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait et commençait à avoir très peur… Et même à un peu paniquer. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas se laisser dominer par elle. Il ne voulait pas laisser ce fou gagner !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage ou d'essayer de se reprendre… Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il fut prit d'un malaise et d'une légère nausée. Il fit de son mieux pour se reprendre, avant qu'elle ne devienne trop forte, en se concentrant sur sa respiration… Cela calma un peu ses nausées, mais le malaise persista. Une douleur vint doucement se joindre aux nausées et au froid. Elle les chassa progressivement, avant de les remplacer… Une douleur profonde, venant du fond de ses cellules, qui se propagea peu à peu dans tout son corps. Elle le traversait par petites vagues. Des vagues douloureuses, comme si elles étaient composés de milliers de lames acérées et transperçantes… Ou alors des vagues d'acide, voulant le dissoudre de l'intérieur. En tous cas, elle prenait rapidement de plus en plus d'importance et de force, au fur et à mesure…

Perdu entre cette douleur lancinante, cet état isolement sensoriel et son malaise, il ne put retenir un gémissement… Les battement de son cœur continuait de s'affoler et sa respiration devenait difficile. Il se sentait très mal et avait trop chaud, comme s'il était enfermé dans un sauna réglé au max. C'était vraiment une chaleur étouffante… Et sa tête lui faisait si mal. C'était elle lui faisait le plus mal… Ce qui n'arrangeait pas sa vue déjà trouble, qui commençait même à disparaître entièrement. Complètement paniqué, il préféra fermer les yeux et tenter de se concentrer sur sa respiration haletante et difficile. Il devait se calmer absolument, ne pas laisser la terreur le submerger… Il commençait à avoir très très chaud et cela accentuait sa difficulté à respirer. Cette douleur, c'était comme si il brûlait de l'intérieur, à petit feu… Il ne sentait plus que ça et n'avait même plus conscience de gémir de douleur, en tentant de bouger, de se dégager désespérément et faiblement.

Pendant ce temps, le Dr Linstein surveillait et notait les infos du moniteur, les réactions de son cobaye, ainsi que des notes personnelles…. Sans se préoccuper de la souffrance de son cobaye plus que ça, ni de son état inquiétant. Il observait neutrement, scientifiquement et c'est tout…

Heero, le souffle court et chaotique, ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était comme ça. La douleur ne diminuait pas, elle n'augmentait pas non plus, mais… Il n'en pouvait plus, il commençait à arriver à sa limite d'endurance. Son corps le poussait à s'évanouir purement et simplement… Seulement son esprit ne voulait pas se montrer si faible face à ce fou dangereux.

Il voulait résister aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait supporter cette douleur insupportable… Il avait l'impression d'avoir un brasier incandescent en lui. Il serrait les poings de toute ses forces, en plantant ses ongles dans la peau à s'en faire saigner, en essayant de respirer le plus calmement et profondément possible, malgré ses poumons douloureux. Un moment extrêmement long, avant que son corps ne cède à sa limite. Il accueilli le noir et l'inconscience avec joie et soulagement, satisfait d'avoir résister sans céder à Linstein…

§§§

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas le voir, pour l'instant. Il se repose… Mais je vous promet que c'est la vérité que je vous ai dites, même si elle est difficile à croire. Nous-même avons du mal à y croire…

- Hum… Lorsqu'il sera réveillé, je veux le voir !

- Bien. Nous lui…

Soudain, un hurlement lupin terrifié venant de l'étage, fit sursauter tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ??? (J)

Duo se leva.

- Heero !

L'américain partit à l'étage rapidement… Suivi de près par Trowa.

- 04 ! Que se passe-t-il ??

- Je crois que… Heero vient de faire un cauchemar.

- Hum…

- On vous re-contactera, lorsque Heero se sentira assez bien pour vous voir.

Quatre coupa la communication rapidement et monta pour voir Heero, à son tour, très inquiet.

§§§

Heero se réveilla en sursaut, en poussant un hurlement de détresse. Complètement paniqué, tout tremblant et en sueur, il chercha pendant un court instant où il était… Avant de se rappeler qu'il était en sécurité, à la planque. Il n'était plus dans cette horrible cellule blanche… Plus maintenant.

Un frisson gelé lui parcouru le corps, tel une décharge électrique et il réprima un tremblement de froid… Les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent soudainement et il eut envie de vomir. La tête lui tourna un peu et il se sentit presque essoufflé sans raison… Il se recoucha, en essayant de calmer son cœur et sa respiration…

Il se sentait malade, comme après ces satanés séances. Il poussa un petit jappement, en se roulant sur lui-même, dos à la porte. Son lit était à moitié défait. Il avait dû le défaire, en se débattant dans son cauchemar. Il avait de plus en plus froid… Et la sueur qui dont il était couvert le frigorifiait encore plus. Il resserra les draps et la couvertures autour de lui, pour essayer de se réchauffer… Sans grand succès.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait aussi mal ? Ca n'était pas logique… Pas possible. Peut-être que c'était un effet de ce cauchemar ? Et pourquoi toutes ces choses revenaient le tourmenter durant son sommeil ?? Il voulait seulement oublier… Oublier et essayer de continuer comme avant. Mais avec ces changements physiques, il ne pouvait pas reprendre sa vie d'avant… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ?? Avec ses amis, il n'y avait pas de problèmes, mais retourner à la base ou se mêler à une foule devenait impossible… Comment allait-il faire, alors ???

Il se força à se calmer, mentalement comme physiquement. Inutile de paniquer pour rien… Il y avait forcément une solution, il suffisait de la trouver. Il fallait seulement qu'il ne laisse la peur et le choc de ce souvenir le terrifier. Tout allait bien, il n'était plus là-bas !! Les choses ne pouvaient que s'arranger, maintenant !!

Il se rassurait mentalement, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Heero reconnu l'odeur de Duo… Une odeur inquiète.

- Heero !!

Le japonais se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il ne voulait pas que Duo… Non, le loup ne voulait pas que… Qu'il le dérange. Il se sentait trop mal. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille…

- Ca va pas ?? Tu as fais un cauchemar ??

Mais l'américain ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser. Celui-ci continua d'approcher, très inquiet…

- Réponds-moi, Heero… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? Tu te sens pas bien ??

Heero se camoufla plus dans les couvertures… Il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix. Le loup voulait la tranquillité, pour soigner sa blessure morale. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Duo, mais il le trouvait un peu… Envahissant par moment. Son instinct détestait ça ! Mais celui-ci continuait d'approcher. Plus, il approchait, moins Heero se sentait à l'aise…

- Laisses-le, Duo.

- Tu plaisantes, Trowa ?? Je vais pas le laisser comme ça !

Trowa… Il était là… Etrangement, la présence de Trowa ne dérangeait pas le loup. Par contre, il voulait que Duo sorte… Mais Duo, n'écoutant pas Trowa, alla s'asseoir sur le lit du japonais.

- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… Calmes-toi…

Heero se raidit lorsque le tressé s'assit sur son lit. Le loup en lui se mit à gronder intérieurement… La présence de Duo ne le gênait plus, mais lui était carrément nuisible. Il voulait le chasser de son lit, peu importe la façon utilisé ! Le japonais retint le loup, de toute ses forces… Il ne voulait pas blesser Duo !

Mais le loup prit le dessus lorsqu'il sentit une main le toucher. Il sursauta et se retourna d'un coup, très lestement, pour tenter de griffer l'intrus…

Duo retira sa main et se releva, d'un seul geste pour éviter la furie de Heero.

- Mais… Heero, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? C'est moi, Duo !

Heero avança sur le lit à quatre pattes, en grognant furieusement. Le loup ne voulait pas de lui, près de son lit, pour l'instant… Quiconque s'aventurait sur son territoire, sans son autorisation, était un intrus. Il ne voulait même plus le voir dans la pièce !!

Duo recula, apeuré et très méfiant.

- Sort. Il est en colère contre toi… (Trowa)

- Quoi ?? Mais pourquoi ?? Je voulais seulement l'aider… Et puis, toi ??

- Tu as pénétré son territoire, sans son autorisation. Fais ce que je te dis. Sort, je vais le calmer…

- Ok. Fais gaffe !

L'américain sortit tristement, sans quitter Heero des yeux…

- I'm sorry, Heero… Je voulais pas empiéter sur ton territoire…

Trowa referma la porte, une fois qu'il fut sortit, coupant Duo à la vue du pilote mi-loup. Heero se recoucha aussitôt, vacillant sur ses bras et jambes. Il se recouvrit immédiatement avec la couverture et en se recouchant dos au français.

Le pilote 03 s'appuya contre le mur et attendit, en regardant Heero un peu inquiet. Celui-ci était pale et tremblait comme une feuille… Mais il fallait attendre un signe comme quoi il l'accepterait plus près de lui. Enfin, le japonais sembla aller mieux au bout d'une petite demi-heure, qui parut bien longue à Trowa… Et à Heero aussi, sûrement.

Le pilote mi-loup, à force de se recroqueviller et de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour se calmer, commença à se sentir mieux. Plus de nausée. Battement cardiaque et respiration presque redevenu normal. Il commençait même à se réchauffer un peu…

Plus serein et les yeux fermés, Heero s'installa mieux dans son lit, en poussant un petit jappement soulagé. Il se décrispa et se détendit sous sa couverture, frottant sa tête contre son oreiller et remuant la queue, (#imagine la queue qui bouge sous la couverture# Kawaiiii !!!) en souriant.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

Heero jappa, en se retournant félinement vers Trowa, tout souriant.

Le français avança doucement vers le lit, en guettant le moindre signe d'agressivité chez le japonais… Il réussit à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, sans problème.

Heero continua de le regarder sans rien dire, en remuant la queue. Il était content qu'il soit là… Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait sa présence, au-delà du loup et du calme qui se dégageait du français.

Trowa ne dit rien non plus, mais eut un petit sourire en constatant qu'il allait bien mieux. Le pilote 01 était encore un peu pale, mais rien d'inquiétant, par rapport à tout à l'heure. Ca le rassurait… Mais il aimerait bien savoir pourquoi il avait eu cette petite crise. Peut-être que c'était un effet secondaire de ce qu'avait fait le Dr Linstein ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien du tout…

Le pilote mi-loup baissa les yeux et aplatit les oreilles, en perdant son sourire. Son regard se tinta de tristesse, alors que sa queue arrêta de battre immédiatement…

Trowa, conscient de lui rappeler quelque chose auquel il ne voulait pas penser, s'en voulu… Mais il devait savoir. Peut-être que cette crise signifiait quelque chose de grave, après tout. Il fallait être attentif à tout, dans cette situation délicate et incertaine.

Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, en espérant le rassurer. Ce n'était pas un pro de la consolation, non plus. Duo se débrouillerait certainement bien mieux que lui… Mais le loup serait bien trop méfiant envers l'américain. Il n'avait donc pas le choix…

- C'est pas grave… Un effet psychologique lié à mon cauchemar…

- Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, quand même ?

Heero repensa à son cauchemar, à ces souvenirs. Il revoyait le Dr lui faire cette maudite piqûre avec son sale petit sourire… Il revivait ce froid, puis cette douleur incandescente et profonde… La jubilation de Linstein chaque fois qu'il montrait un signe de faiblesse, jubilation dont il se rendait de plus en plus compte au fils des séances…

Il se secoua, avant de se laisser complètement envahir par ces mauvais souvenirs. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il n'y avait aucun moment pour ça, d'ailleurs…

- … C'était un peu comme quand il me faisait ces piqûres… J'avais froid. Je me sentais nauséeux. Les battements de mon cœur et ma respiration s'affolait. Y avait juste… Les maux de têtes, les troubles sensoriels et… Les douleurs, en moins. Mais c'est rien… Ca doit être lié à mon cauchemar…

Le pilote 03 se demanda jusqu'où ce fou avait été pour ces expériences. L'air perdu et douloureux que le japonais avait eu pendant une minute était plus qu'éloquent… Le regard du Perfect Soldier (ou devrais-je dire Perfect Wolf ? lol Ou Perfect Heewolf ? mdr) avait rarement été aussi expressif, avant qu'il ne revienne de ce dernier séjour ozzien. Ce regard était d'autant plus difficile à affronter, quand il était comme ça… Mais demander maintenant à Heero ce qui s'était passé là-bas était trop hâtif, vu la difficulté et l'hésitation qu'il avait mit à lui raconter simplement ça.

Trowa espéra que ce malaise était en effet seulement un effet psychologique dû au cauchemar. De toute façon, seul J serait capable leur dire si Heero allait bien ou si il y aurait des effets secondaires. Inutile d'aller inquiéter Heero avec ça et peut-être pour rien…

- Tu as sûrement raison. N'y penses plus… Ce n'est que le passé.

Mais le pilote 01 garda son air triste, malgré les caresses de plus en plus tendre de Trowa.

Heero maudit Linstein et ces fichus expériences… Maintenant qu'il y avait repensé, ça n'allait pas le lâcher tout de suite. Ces souvenirs avaient le chic pour le coller et lui miner le moral… Ils savaient créer un désespoir sans fond en lui. Même en étant loin de lui, ce fou continuait de lui faire du mal !

- Ca va aller, Heero ?

Le japonais, perdu dans son désarroi, ne répondit pas. Il versa une larme, sans s'en rendre compte…

- Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ?

Trowa ressenti une grande peine en voyant Heero pleurer. Il eut brusquement envie de tuer ce sois-disant docteur de ses mains… Personne n'avait le droit de faire autant de mal à un être humain. Il essuya les larmes de Heero et recommença à lui caresser les cheveux avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

- Parce qu'il est fou… Et qu'il fait n'importe quoi dans sa folie. Les mads auraient dû ordonner son exécution… Son emprisonnement n'était pas suffisant.

Le pilote mi-loup, sentant de la colère dans la voix de Trowa, se sentit un peu rassuré… Il se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il se sentait presque aussi mal moralement que lorsqu'il était là-bas… Comme s'il était toujours prisonnier, même sans cellule, ni cage, ni barreaux. Il était prisonnier de ce qui s'était passé… Il n'avait même plus le courage de souhaiter la mort de ce monstre.

- Je le hais… Je voudrais qu'il soit mort… Mais en même temps, je voudrais être mort… Pour pas souffrir comme ça.

- Ne dit pas ça. Si tu étais mort par sa faute, ça aurait été une victoire de plus pour lui. Il paiera, je te le promet… On l'attrapera et cette fois, on le neutralisera définitivement.

Heero, en larme mais rassuré par la présence et les paroles du français, se laissa aller, confiant. Ca lui faisait du bien de pleurer… Il avait l'impression que cette douleur morale, qui lui servait de prison, s'estompait un peu. Il voulait tellement être libéré de cet enfer…

§§§

Duo regarda la porte se refermer, à sa sortie. Il baissa la tête, honteux… Quel idiot. Il avait provoquer Heero. Il aurait dû deviner que le loup en lui avait cette notion de territoire ! Quel idiot il faisait… Il voulait aider Heero, mais il n'avait réussit qu'à le mettre en colère. Le voir si mal l'avait inquiété et il n'avait pas réfléchit… Il espéra que sa bêtise ne ferait pas plus de mal à son ami. Il faisait un bien piètre ami, décidément.

Il était encore planté devant la porte, penaud et honteux, à se traiter de con intérieurement, quand Quatre arriva.

- Duo ?? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

- Heero m'a foutu à la porte.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai été sur son territoire sans son accord… Soit je sortais, soit je finissais en casse-dalle.

- Et Trowa ??

- Il est à l'intérieur… Mais il risque rien. C'est lui le spécialiste en comportement animal… Il fera pas de bourdes comme moi. Et puis, Heero l'aime bien… Pas comme moi.

Quatre regarda la porte un peu inquiet, mais il ne ressentait aucune agressivité de Heero envers Trowa… Seulement un profond malaise. Heero n'allait pas bien du tout… Mais il avait confiance en Trowa. Il saurait s'occuper de lui…

- Viens… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux laisser Trowa faire.

Le blond prit l'américain par les épaules et l'emmena en bas, au salon. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et s'assit à coté de lui, en le regardant. Duo avait un air misérable et coupable, qui lui faisait mal au cœur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça… Il l'observa, en silence pendant un moment. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire… Tout se passait bien entre Heero et lui jusque là.

- Duo ?

Le pilote 02 ne regarda pas Quatre, mais poussa un soupir triste…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Duo…

- Mouais… Dis plutôt que je suis d'une maladresse pas possible…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Heero allait réagir comme ca…

Duo secoua la tête de gauche à droite, d'un air désespéré… Et leva brusquement, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Puis, il baissa la tête et soupira à nouveau, en restant dos à l'empathe…

- Pas la peine d'essayer de me réconforter. Je sais bien que j'ai été complètement stupide, sur ce coup-là. A chaque fois que j'essaie d'établir une relation avec Heero, ça manque de se retourner contre moi à chaque fois… Je suis pas assez prudent. Heero est peut-être pas responsable de toutes ses réactions, mais y a des moments où c'est de ma faute, ce qui se passe !

- Duo… Ne dit pas ça. Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Tu te débrouilles bien mieux avec Heero que tu ne le crois. Tu ne savais pas que tu allais pénétrer sur son territoire et je suis sûr que Heero n'avait pas l'intention de t'attaquer non plus…

- Mouais… C'est surtout que j'ai été d'une maladresse folle.

Quatre se leva et mit sa main amicalement sur l'épaule de Duo. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se rabaisser et se culpabiliser comme ça…

- Arrêtes… Tu exagères. Heero t'accepte parfaitement comme tu es… C'était juste le loup qui était de mauvaise humeur.

- J'aurais dû faire plus attention aussi !

L'américain se retourna, un peu énervé…

- Tu feras plus attention quand tu verras Heero, mode loup, la prochaine fois… Ce n'est rien.

- Mais si il m'avait blessé, par ma faute, il s'en serait sentit coupable à tord ! Je veux pas lui faire du mal avec mon inconscience et mon impulsivité…

Le blond s'approcha plus et le prit par les deux épaules, pour le calmer.

- Ecoutes-moi, Duo ! Tu as fait une erreur, c'est vrai… Mais on apprend de ses erreurs, lorsqu'on est intelligent. Et tu es intelligent…

Duo, un peu honteux, regarda Quatre et baissa la tête.

- Ensuite, n'est-ce pas toi qui l'a retrouvé et l'a empêcher de tuer Wufei, à la planque de fortune ?

- Si… Mais…

- Qui l'a encouragé à venir nous voir, à votre retour ?

- C'est vrai aussi, mais…

- Qui a inondé la cuisine avec lui aussi ?

- Moi, je sais… Mais…

Quatre lui sourit, en faisant doucement pression sur ses épaules.

- Il n'y a pas de mais… Tu vois bien que Heero t'aime bien et que tu sais établir de bonnes relations avec lui. Tu as pénétré son territoire, mais tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Cette histoire ne changera rien à votre amitié, ne t'inquiètes pas… Heero ne te rejettera pas pour ça. C'est plutôt lui qui aura peur que tu le rejettes… Il suffira que tu le rassures et ça ira.

Duo releva la tête, en souriant.

- Oui, t'as sûrement raison… Comment il va, d'ailleurs ??

- Mieux. Son malaise commence à passer…

L'américain hocha la tête, l'air rassuré et moins coupable.

- Encore un cauchemar ?

Duo et Quatre se retournèrent vers Wufei. Celui-ci descendait tranquillement les escaliers, l'air toujours un peu contrarié…

- Oui… Avec un petit malaise, en prime. (Duo)

- Et t'es pas avec lui, pour le rassurer ? Etonnant…

- Trowa se débrouille mieux que moi… Et lui sait quand il peut approcher ou non. Pour moi, les réactions de Heero sont un peu trop compliqués à comprendre…

Wufei entra dans la pièce, tout aussi tranquillement.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas grave… Yuy est peut-être énervant, mais je n'ai aucune raison d'être content qu'il aille mal.

- Elle passe… Lentement, mais elle passe. Mais trop lentement pour Heero, je crois… (Quatre)

Le chinois s'appuya sur le mur, en hochant la tête.

- Vous avez prévenu J ?

- Oui, je l'ai fait… Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas cru complètement. Il veut voir Heero… Je lui ai dit qu'il le verrait lorsqu'il irait mieux. (Quatre)

- T'as eu raison, Quatre… Comme si c'était le moment de lui demander de se montrer à J. En plus, je doute qu'il accepte facilement, vu comment il avait peur que vous le voyiez comme ça. (Duo)

- Mais il faudra bien que J le voit, pourtant. (Wu)

- Si on s'y prend bien, il acceptera de le voir sans trop de difficulté… (Duo)

Quatre se leva, en regardant sa montre.

- Et moi, je connais un pilote qui va être affamé dès qu'il se sentira mieux ! Pas vrai, Duo ??

Duo lui répondit par un grand sourire.

- Oh oui !! Il vaut mieux commencer à préparer à manger avant qu'il n'ait faim… Sinon il va descendre et nous tourner autour jusqu'à ce que ce soit prêt !

Quatre sourit, amusé et parti à la cuisine, pour commencer à préparer à manger… Il prendrait de l'avance et tromperait son inquiétude, en même temps. Sentir Heero si malade le rendrait presque malade, lui aussi si il était plus près du loup…

Le tressé le suivit joyeusement, pour l'aider… Rester sans rien faire pour pouvoir aider le japonais le rongeait d'inquiétude. S'occuper l'aiderait à moins s'inquiéter et à se calmer… Et puis, ça rendait aussi service à Heero de faire à manger, d'une certaine façon.

§§§

Wufei soupira… Ces changements chez Yuy le prenait vraiment au dépourvu et l'inquiétait beaucoup, en plus ! Qu'il fasse un malaise n'était pas bon signe… Mais il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter trop vite. Ce n'était peut-être pas grave…

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, en regardant dehors. Il allait vraiment avoir beaucoup de mal pour calmer ses nerfs en présence de Yuy… Il était plutôt énervant et déstabilisant avec ses manières si animal et maxwellienne. Un mélange assez troublant, d'ailleurs… Qui peut être aussi dangereux qu'efficace, sauf qu'il aimerait que ce soit dirigé contre quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais en mission par contre, il serait très efficace… Oz aurait fort à faire contre lui.

Wufei eut un sourire, en contemplant la forêt dehors… Lorsque J verrait ce mélange de soldat, de loup et plaie maxwellienne, ça devrait lui plaire. Mais si jamais J jouait trop les scientifique intéressé, il sentait que ça poserait des problèmes avec Heero… Enfin, il verrait bien. Peut-être que J serait assez intelligent pour savoir mettre le loup en confiance ? (Hum… Tu crois trop aux miracles, toi ! Enfin, les miracles existent… Alors pourquoi ne pas y croire ? lol) Ce n'était pas dit, mais qui sait… La vie, les choses et les gens réservent parfois plein de surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises, mais plein !!

Le chinois se leva et décida de retourner dans sa chambre… Il avait besoin de méditer sur la façon de garder son calme avec la tornade lupine Yuy !

§§§

Heero se sentait bien mieux… Il avait peut-être pleuré comme une madeleine qui porte le deuil, mais ses barreaux virtuels étaient enfin tombés… Pour le moment, en tous cas.

Il avait toujours la tête sur les genoux de Trowa, qui lui caressait toujours les cheveux, en titillant ses oreilles par moment. Il se sentait très bien comme ça… Mais quelque chose de minant lui trottait dans la tête.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Hai… Mais…

Le japonais, écoutant ses remords, baissa les oreilles… Duo, il l'avait chassé de la chambre… Alors que c'était aussi la sienne. (Ca évite de devoir trouver des planques à 5 chambres, ce système-là…) Pourquoi le loup était-il si susceptible ??

- Tu crois que Duo m'en veut ?

- Je ne penses pas. Je crois qu'il a compris ce qui s'est passé…

- Faut que je m'excuses… Je suis sûr qu'il l'a mal pris, même si il a compris. Je veux pas laisser que le loup créer de la discorde entre nous cinq… C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

- Je sais. Mais ça va s'arranger… Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tant que tu vas mieux, c'est le plus important, pour l'instant.

Heero poussa un petit jappement, en frottant sa tête sur les genoux de Trowa. Il se sentait rassuré avec lui… Comme si ni le loup, ni rien ne pouvait lui causer d'ennuis. Ca le rassurait de sentir le loup si paisible… Il n'aimait pas se battre contre son coté animal.

Trowa, souriant, le gratouillait derrière des oreilles, ayant remarqué que le pilote mi-loup aimait particulièrement ça. Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme kawai de ce petit loup ? Il était adorable… Il suffisait de savoir s'y prendre avec lui.

- Tu as faim, Heero ? C'est bientôt l'heure de manger…

Le japonais s'assit en un mouvement, en battant de la queue. Il sauta sur Trowa et le fit presque tomber du lit, en poussant un jappement affamé.

Le français se rattrapa de justesse et tenta de tenir Heero tranquille sur lui, avec quelques difficultés…

- D'accord… Mais calmes-toi.

Heero redevint immédiatement sage comme une image, en se câlinant dans les bras de Trowa.

Le pilote 03 le tenait par la taille… Bizarrement, avoir un Heero loup tout nu, queue battante et oreilles bien dressées, sur les genoux évoquaient des choses inhabituelles chez lui. Pas vraiment de la gêne… Il n'était pas gêné par la nudité masculine ou féminine. Mais quelque chose le troublait… Etrange. Jamais la présence de Heero ne l'avait troublé comme ça. Peut-être que c'était tout simplement dû à cette situation inhabituelle et aux réactions plus que surprenante de Heero ? Enfin, peu importe… Il y avait des choses plus importantes que ces vagues impressions, sans queue ni tête.

- Je vais aller voir si le repas est prêt. Tu veux bien descendre de sur moi ?

Heero rigola un peu, avant d'obéir… Et se rassit bien sagement sur son lit.

Le français se leva, en ignorant le sentiment de regret qui l'envahissait. Il était bien avec Heero sur lui, malgré cette impression inconnue… Il se reprit face à cette étrange pensée incohérente et se retourna vers le pilote mi-loup.

- Habilles-toi pendant ce temps… Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. Tu veux manger ici ?

Heero hocha la tête positivement, sans bouger. Il se sentait encore un peu fatigué par son malaise de tout à l'heure…

Trowa sourit un peu au japonais et sorti, en rabattant un peu la porte, pour qu'il puisse s'habiller tranquillement.

Heero le regarda sortir… Puis s'intéressa à ses affaires, posés aux pieds de son lit. Miraculeusement, elles n'étaient pas tombés par-terre. Il vérifia qu'elles soient secs et commença à s'habiller…

§§§

Trowa arriva à la cuisine. Il aperçut Quatre et Duo, en train de discuter… Le tressé, piquant discrètement de la nourriture, sur le gaz, avec une fourchette. Il avait déjà mit la table, au grand malheur de Quatre, qui râlait après lui… Décidément, Duo et Heero se ressemblait de plus en plus.

- Duo… Laisses le poulet cuir. Tu mangeras, en même temps que tout le monde… C'est presque prêt. Tu peux bien attendre, non ?

- Lol Oui, je confirme Quatre… C'est délicieux. Encore 5 min et ce sera bon !!

- T'es impossible… Heero est peut-être infernal, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, parfois !

Duo fit une tête innocente et vexée…

- Mais non… J'essaie juste de t'aider à savoir quand c'est cuit.

- Oh que si. Tu es infernal… (Trowa)

L'américain fit mine d'aller bouder, en s'asseyant à la table.

Quatre se tourna vers Trowa, en souriant, malgré sa petite inquiétude. Il sentait que Heero se sentait mieux, mais voulait l'entendre de la bouche du français… Pour être sûr. Son empathie ne lui avait jamais fait défauts, mais on ne savait jamais. Il y a des premières fois à tout…

- Comment va Heero ?

- Mieux. La crise est passée… Il vaut mieux qu'il se repose encore un peu. Il a faim. Je lui apporterais son repas.

- T'as raison, Trowa… C'est plus sûr. Tu sais pourquoi il a eut ce malaise ?

- Non. Heero dit que c'est lié à son cauchemar…

Les trois pilotes se regardèrent d'un air septique et inquiet… Avec cette situation, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

§§§

Wufei était sur son lit, dans la position du lotus… Quand un jappement très joyeux, venant de la chambre de Heero et Duo, attira son attention et le sortit de sa méditation… Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Yuy, cette fois-ci.

Très méfiant, il se leva et décida d'aller voir. Il sortit de la chambre sans bruit et approcha de la chambre en question… On pouvait entendre qu'il y avait de l'activité, par la porte entre-ouverte. En arrivant tout près, il essaya de se faire le plus discret possible… (#musique de film d'horreur, quand le monstre peut surgir n'importe quand# LOL) Il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention du pilote mi-loup sur lui.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la porte, il la poussa doucement… Et ouvrit de grands yeux, en voyant le spectacle… Qui était assez stupéfiant.

Heero était en boxer et remuait la queue frénétiquement, à genoux, en tirant sur les draps et couverture. Ses habits étaient par-terre et la couverture était presque enlevé de dessous le matelas… Le japonais était en train de s'acharner dessus et était même en bonne voie pour atteindre son but apparent.

Lorsque la couverture et le draps cédèrent, il poussa un fort jappement, en s'écroulant en arrière sur le lit… Il se releva aussitôt et attrapa ses deux victimes. Il les envoya en l'air… Avant de les recevoir sur lui, en rigolant. Il se roula dedans, toujours sur son lit, mort de rire… Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par-terre avec le tout, dans un gros bruit mat et un couinement aigu surpris.

Wufei eut envie de se marrer tellement ce spectacle était désespérant, mais drôle. Il se retint pour ne pas risquer de s'attirer les foudres de Yuy… En attendant impatiemment la suite de cette étrange scène, assez particulière.

Heero se redressa de l'autre coté du lit et enleva la couverture qu'il avait sur la tête. Il se secoua avec un air un peu sonné et les cheveux en bataille. Il retrouva son équilibre normal et aperçut Wufei… Son regard se fixa sur lui, en devenant un peu sauvage.

Le chinois se traita d'imbécile intérieurement… Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas caché ou n'était-il pas tout simple parti, pendant que Yuy se battait avec les couvertures ?? Il allait reculer avec précaution, sans quitter Heero des yeux… Mais à sa grande surprise, son regard redevint normal, après un léger grognement. Il se détourna de lui et s'intéressa au lit, qu'il regarda avec intérêt. Wufei s'arrêta un peu en arrière dans l'encadrement de la porte et se demanda ce que Heero voulait encore faire comme bêtises… Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de partir, tant que le pilote 01 ne s'intéressait pas à lui ? Mais la curiosité de cette situation le poussa à rester là.

Heero remonta sur son lit et se mit à sauter dessus, toujours aussi content et apparemment, pas refroidit le moins du monde par sa chute… Il semblait prendre le matelas pour un trempoline, (Comment on écrit ça ??) en jappant d'un air ravi. Il sautait dessus à quatre pattes, en remuant toujours la queue… Il sautait de plus en plus haut et avait même un peu de mal à se réceptionner correctement, si bien qu'il retomba sur le coté, un moment. Il se mit à se rouler un peu sur le matelas, en se frottant à moitié dessus… Avant de se relever, les cheveux encore plus en bataille, pour recommencer aussi sec. Il rigolait comme un petit fou, en sautant toujours plus haut, sans s'inquiéter du fait qu'il atterrisse de plus en plus près du bord. Il manqua de se retrouver par-terre plus d'une fois, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il arrêta… Ca semblait même l'amuser encore plus.

Wufei hallucinait. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?? Ce savant fou lui avait refiler la vache folle ou quoi ??? (Ou peut-être le loup fou ??)

Le louveteau arrêta de sauter sur son lit, après avoir atterrit sur son oreiller. Il se calma un peu, en reprenant sa respiration et entreprit de flairer son cher oreiller… Il sentait son odeur humaine et moitié animal, en même temps.

Le chinois était exaspéré par tant de bêtises, même si il avait bien envie de se marrer… Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, lorsqu'un autre jappement le fit se retourner.

Heero était à genoux et jouait avec l'innocent oreiller. Il le mordait, le griffait, le prenait et l'envoyait sur le lit ou en dehors du lit… Avant d'aller le rechercher et de continuer à le martyriser, en s'amusant comme un fou. Seulement un oreiller n'étant pas une balle ou un bout de bois, (Non, je ne prend pas Heero pour un chien lol Il joue, un point c'est tout…) quelques plumes commençaient à s'échapper de balle improvisée…

Wufei cru à une erreur lors qu'il reçut l'oreiller sur lui. Il le réceptionna, en se demandant quoi faire avec… Mais lorsqu'il vit Heero le regarder avec un immense sourire, il comprit. Il ne s'énerva pas, contrôla sa légère peur et renvoya l'oreiller à l'envoyeur, qui le rattrapa aussi vif qu'une flèche dans ses bras et le mordit, en grognassant…

Pour une fois que Yuy ne voulait ni le tuer, ni se moquer de lui, ni l'ignorer… Mais tout simplement jouer en toute innocence, apparemment. Alors, autant en profiter… Avec un peu de chance, ça pourrait améliorer leur relation grâce à ça.

Le japonais, après avoir bien mordillé son oreiller et permit à quelques plumes supplémentaire de se barrer, se mit à sauter et se rouler dessus. Il se frotta dessus en jappant et reprit son manège d'avant… A la différence, qu'il envoyait plus son oreiller à Wufei qu'au sol, qui lui ne lui renvoyait jamais son oreiller ! (lol Heureusement… Si le sol lui renvoyait son oreiller, ça serait inquiétant !!)

Le pilote 05, se rendant compte que, pour une fois, il ne dérangeait pas le pilote mi-loup, participa au lancer d'oreiller… Jusqu'à ce que… Un drame se produise.

Wufei venait de renvoyer l'oreiller à Heero, lorsque… Le loup se jeta sur lui et l'attrapa brutalement. La force du choc le fit carrément exploser… Les coutures déjà plus que maltraités et fragilisés n'avait pas supporté cette dernière folie du loup et la moitié des plumes s'envolèrent vers le plafond d'un seul bloc. Heero poussa un hurlement de joie, en sautant, sur le lit, après les plumes volantes, qui retombait tranquillement sur et autour du lit… Pendant que le cadavre de l'oreiller tombait au sol, inerte et tout plat. (Ca aurait pu être Wufei le drame… lollll Mais là, ça aurait vraiment été dramatique, donc pas drôle. C'est pas parce que je n'aime pas trop Wufei, que je souhaite sa mort !)

Le chinois ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en voyant Heero si content… Il fallait bien avouer que, PARFOIS, Yuy était kawai dans cette état. Mais seulement parfois… Et puis, c'était amusant de jouer avec lui aussi. Il savait vraiment se montrer adorable, quand il voulait. Si le japonais lui montrait un peu plus cette facette adorable, joueuse et sympa, peut-être qu'il arriverait à se calmer plus facilement que prévu… Et à calmer plus facilement son appréhension également. Cette situation lui permettait de le connaître comme autre chose qu'un loup dangereux et furieux… Ok, il était un peu différent du Yuy qu'il connaissait, mais il n'était pas si stupide que ça, malgré ses manières non sérieuses, finalement. Il était un peu comme Maxwell… Il savait sûrement être sérieux quand c'était nécessaire.

Wufei s'accorda un dernier sourire, en regardant Heero. Puis, il fit demi-tour et commença à partir, en laissant le louveteau jouer avec les plumes… Sauf qu'il fut encore arrêté… Par une pluie de plumes lui tombant dessus. Soupçonnant que la cause de ce nuage plumeux ait une queue et des oreilles noires, il se retourna… Et vit un petit louveteau souriant et tout fier, un oreiller complètement vidé de ses plumes à la main.

Wufei hésita entre s'énerver et passer un savon à Heero, ce qui donnerait certainement un résultat assez négatif pour lui… (Et encore, il est modeste, là lol) Et laisser passer, ne rien dire et s'en aller gentiment. Aucune de ses deux solutions ne lui convenaient… Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette blague impunie !

- Yuy…

Il prit un air faussement en colère… Air qui ne trompa absolument pas Heero, qui continua de sourire malicieusement et de remuer la queue. Wufei continua son rôle de « mec en colère » et prit l'oreiller éclaté des mains du louveteau… Et vida les plumes survivantes sur la tête à Heero.

Celui-ci baissa les oreilles sans perdre son sourire, jusqu'à ce que les plumes ait fini de tomber… Puis, il redressa ses oreilles, en rigolant.

Wufei lui fit un sourire vengeur, très satisfait de lui. Sa première blague… Façon de se venger pas très guerrière, mais plus sûr lorsqu'on a affaire à un pilote mi-loup un peu confus.

Heero poussa soudain un petit jappement contrarié, en essayant de virer une plume gênante, tombé sur une de ses oreilles. Il se gratta ensuite bien l'oreille, en s'ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux… Il était très sensible des oreilles, apparemment. Puis, il regarda à nouveau Wufei…

Le loup n'aimait pas trop sa présence si près de son territoire, mais vu qu'il ne présentait pas de signes d'agressivité, il le tolérait. Et puis, si Heero ne laisserait pas le loup l'attaquer sans raison… Le loup avait eu envie de le chasser immédiatement, lorsqu'il l'avait sentit arrivé et vu dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais cette fois, le japonais n'avait laisser son instinct décider pour lui. Il commençait à comprendre le truc que lui avait expliqué Trowa… Ne pas rejeter l'instinct, prendre en compte ce qu'il dit et décider lui-même après. Il était content que Wufei n'est pas cherché à le provoquer pour une fois… Il voulait vraiment que sa relation avec Wufei s'améliore. Mais elle ne s'améliorerait que si il faisait des efforts pour ne pas énerver le loup… Surtout qu'il avait dû mal avec son instinct. Accepter ce coté animal si sauvage, imprévisible et non-contrôlable alors qu'il avait l'habitude de se contrôler, serait dur… Mais le plus dur était de supporter et savoir comme affronter le regard des autres. Comment ne pas penser que les autres vont vous prendre pour un monstre, quand on se considère comme tel ?

Wufei lui adressa un dernier sourire, lui rendit son oreiller et sortit vraiment, cette fois… Le japonais le regarda essayer d'enlever le plus gros des plumes, en allant vers l'escalier… Mais le chinois en avait partout. Heero rigola, en retournant dans sa chambre… Il aimait bien, ce Wufei là.

§§§

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux, en voyant arriver Wufei à la cuisine. Ils avaient entendu les hurlements de Heero, mais ne s'était pas trop inquiéter… Puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant, ni de négatif, d'après l'empathie de Quatre.

- Euh… Wufei ? Pourquoi t'as des plumes sur toi ??

- Va demander à Yuy.

Quatre et Trowa, en pleine discussion, regardèrent le chinois aussitôt.

- Heero ???

- Son lit est vrai champ de bataille.

L'inquiétude général se lut sur les visages des trois autres pilotes.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ??? (Quatre)

Wufei leur raconta en gros la crise de folie de Heero, sous leur air sciés.

- Il a mit le bordel dans son lit… Il ne t'a pas attaqué et a même voulu jouer avec toi… Et tu accepté de jouer avec lui… Et la seule victime de l'histoire est son oreiller…

- Tu aurais préféré que ce soit moi, peut-être, Maxwell ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?? C'est pas parce que tu es énervé qu'il faut t'en prendre à moi…

Le chinois regarda les trois jeunes hommes, qui semblait très étonnés.

- C'est bon signe que Heero ait voulu jouer avec toi, surtout en bordure de ce qu'il peut considérer comme son territoire. (Trowa)

Trowa était assez surpris. Non pas par le fait que le louveteau ait encore fait des bêtises… Ca, ce n'était pas étonnant du tout. Mais plutôt par la réaction mutuelle de Heero et Wufei. Ca signifiait que les deux parties commençaient à se calmer… Mais il ne valait mieux pas se réjouir trop vite, le vent pouvait encore changer de sens.

- Tant que vous allez bien tous les deux, c'est le plus important. Et si Heero a pu faire ça, c'est qu'il se sent bel et bien mieux… (Quatre)

Quatre était rassuré. Il avait eut peur une seconde de ce qui s'était passé… Même si il n'avait rien sentit de dangereux avec Heero. Il fallait mieux être prudent…

- Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que tu ais joué avec lui… (Duo)

- Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de jouer ?

- Oh tout le monde sait faire ça ! lol Pas besoin d'entraînement pour savoir jouer… Tu vois qu'il peut être gentil ??

- Hum… Oui, j'ai vu.

Duo était rassuré et assez étonné… Imaginer Wufei en train de participer à un lancer d'oreiller avec Heero lui donnait envie de rire. C'était une vision assez étonnante et amusante… Par contre, étrangement, (Mais oui, bien sûr lol Que ceux qui sont étonnés de la bêtise de Heero lève le doigt ! #ne voit pas un doigt se lever# Me disait aussi !) il n'était pas étonné de cette attitude de la part de Heero.

Quatre vérifia que tout était cuit et arrêta le gaz.

- C'est prêt !

- YES !!! Enfin !!! (Duo)

Duo bondit de joie, en s'asseyant bien comme il faut.

Le blond servit une assiette pour Heero et la donna à Trowa avec un verre d'eau et des couverts.

- Tiens… Apportes-lui ça, avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de s'en prendre au lit à Duo.

Trowa hocha la tête, en souriant légèrement et sortit de la cuisine.

Puis, Quatre servit tout le monde, Duo en premier naturellement, avant d'aller s'asseoir a son tour.

§§§

Trowa rejoignit rapidement la chambre, inquiet de ce que pourrait faire Heero maintenant qu'il avait saccagé son lit et éclaté son oreiller… Mais il fut rassuré de le voir couché sur le coté, tranquillement, sur le matelas plein de plumes. Il semblait fatigué, mais sa fatigue ne l'empêchait pas de jouer gentiment avec les plumes… Tant que ce n'était que ça, ça allait. Par contre, il y avait des plumes PARTOUT et le cadavre de l'oreiller traînait par-terre, avec les affaires du petit loup, ainsi que les draps et couvertures. Heero avait réussit à mettre un bazar pas possible !

Trowa resta scié deux secondes en voyant ce qui pouvait se passer si on laissait Heero seul pendant 5 min dans une pièce… En voyant le français revenir avec de quoi manger, celui-ci se redressa avec un air affamé et en remuant la queue. (C'est à se demander si c'est la présence de la bouffe ou de Trowa qui le réjouit le plus lol On va dire les deux…) Le pilote 03 regarda Heero avec un air en colère, sensé intimider le fautif… Mais qui fit sourire encore plus le louveteau joueur, au contraire. Trowa soupira et entra, en faisant attention où il marchait. Manquait plus qu'il glisse ou se prenne les pieds dans quelque chose et tombe… Ca ferait certainement beaucoup rire le japonais, mais le français préférait rester debout et épargner ses fesses et la vaisselle.

- Tu essaies de rattraper toutes les bêtises que tu n'as pas faites quand tu étais petit ?

Le japonais rigola, en s'asseyant, avec un air tout fier. Il était mignon, avec son sourire blagueur et satisfait… Ses oreilles bien dressés et sa queue battante… Il était trop mignon pour être engueulé, même si il l'aurait mérité. (Moi, je pourrais pas, en tous cas !!! #folle de Heewolf#) Et puis, autant le laisser s'amuser tant qu'il ne faisait pas des bêtises plus grave que ça… Ca avait l'air de lui faire du bien, sans compter que ça cassait un peu leur routine monotone. Ca leur faisait du bien à tous, en fait…

- Je compte sur toi pour ranger le bordel que tu as mis.

Heero hocha rapidement la tête, sans cesser de remuer la queue.

Trowa posa le verre sur la table de nuit et donna l'assiette et les couverts à Heero… Celui-ci les prit avec joie et s'installa bien, avant de commencer rapidement à manger.

Le français alla s'appuyer sur le mur, en regardant le loup manger. Il préférait veiller lui-même à ce que le petit loup ne fasse rien pour améliorer la décoration de la chambre, à sa manière… Mais vu la façon dont il engouffrait ce qu'il avait dans l'assiette, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il joue avec ! Essayer de la lui prendre, maintenant, aurait été du suicide pur et simple. Trowa était même bien content de ne pas être à la place de la cuisse de poulet…

Il y avait un morceau qui avait le malheur de résister au prédateur japonais… Pauvre de lui ! (le morceau lol) Heero posa les couverts nonchalamment sur le bord de l'assiette et attrapa sans pitié la cuisse entre ses mains griffus… S'attaquant impitoyablement à la viande, il attrapa le morceau dissident entre ses crocs, en grognassant. Après avoir dévoré ce morceau de viande récalcitrant, le japonais se calma… Il continua à manger la cuisse à la main, avec appétit mais plus tranquillement, tout de même. 10 min plus tard, il n'en restait rien… Même pas les os !!

Trowa avait eu l'idée de dire à Heero de laisser l'os, mais il fallait mieux ne pas déranger le repas du loup. Ca aurait été très imprudent… Surtout vu la manière dont le japonais c'était acharné sur ce pauvre os, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne !

Puis, ce fut au tour des légumes de finir dans tout aussi vite dans l'estomac du terrible prédateur affamé. Le pilote mi-loup termina son repas, en buvant son verre d'eau… Très tranquillement, contrastant avec le reste du repas.

Trowa regarda Heero se frotter le ventre en jappant, d'un air satisfait… Il avait ENGLOUTIT, purement et simplement, son repas. Au moins, il devait être rassasié, maintenant…

- Depuis quand tu manges les os, Heero ?

Le japonais le regarda, en souriant et haussa les épaules. Le français eut un sourire amusé, en se décollant du mur.

- Tu as bien mangé ?

- Hai !!

- C'est le plus important… Mais évite de manger les os, la prochaine fois. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très digeste…

- J'essaierais… A part si c'est un os à moelle !! Ca doit être bon un os à moelle, si les simples os sont aussi bon… J'aime bien manger les os !

Trowa regarda le mangeur d'os, un peu étonné… Avant de secouer la tête, d'un air résigné. A quoi bon essayer de le faire changer d'avis ? Il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, de toute façon… Le français récupéra l'assiette et tout le reste prudemment, avant de regarder à nouveau Heero.

- Je ramène ça à la cuisine… Habilles-toi et ranges la chambre. D'accord ?

- Hai !!

Le pilote 03 regarde Heero, un peu soupçonneux. Il avait l'air un peu trop content, pour être honnête… Surtout pour faire ce qui lui demandait.

- Sûr ?

- Hai ! Je vais ranger !! Ce sera comme si il s'était rien passé !

Trowa, un peu rassuré par l'air un peu plus sincère et enthousiaste de Heero, hocha la tête. Il avait cette petite lueur « Mission acceptée » dans le regard… Il allait ranger, Le pilote 03 lui faisait confiance. Le français sorti de la chambre, tranquillement et l'esprit en paix… Il était certain que Heero referait son lit impeccablement. Après tout, il était toujours le Soldat Parfait quelque part… Celui qui m'était un point d'honneur à accomplir ses missions, le plus complètement et efficacement possible. Rien ne pouvait changer entièrement un homme…

Le japonais resté seul, soupira en regardant son bordel. C'était très drôle à faire… Mais beaucoup moins amusant à ranger !! Il devait refaire son lit, puis ramasser les plumes. Il s'habillerait après, il était bien comme ça… Il prit son courage à deux mains et commença à enlever les plumes du matelas, avec beaucoup moins de motivation que pour les y mettre. Doucement, il oublia sa mauvaise grace… Ce n'était si ennuyant d'envoyer les plumes par-terre, peut-être ? Tout dépend de la manière dont on le faisait… Joyeusement, le louveteau fit battre sa queue, pour faciliter le travail… Voir les plumes voler l'amusa et finalement, il se mit à jouer, en virant les plumes du lit. La manœuvre pour remettre le drap et la couverture s'avéra tout aussi drôle et efficace, en les faisant voler au-dessus de lui. Restait qu'à les laisser se poser sur le matelas et à se sortir de dessous, en roulant dedans accessoirement… Il n'aurait pas eu le lit à faire, il serait même resté dormir en dessous. Il glissa le tout, en dessous du matelas, en sautillant aux quatre coin du lit… Et termina le rangement, en ramassant les plumes, pour les remettre à leur place. Dans l'oreiller… Seulement les plumes allaient avoir du mal à y rester, si il restait dans cet état-là… Et puis, Heero voulait récupérer son oreiller ! Comment faire ??? Il avait peut-être une idée… L'opération « Oreiller en péril » !

§§§

Lorsque Trowa revint à la cuisine, les autres pilotes avaient à moitié fini de manger…

- Il a déjà fini ??? (Duo)

- Oui. (Tro)

Le français posa l'assiette, le verre et les couverts dans l'évier, sous le regard intrigué de Quatre.

- Où est l'os du poulet ? (Quatre)

- Il l'a mangé.

- Quoi ??? (Quatre)

Les trois pilotes ouvrirent de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- T'es sérieux, Trowa ?? Il a vraiment bouffé l'os ?? (Duo)

- Oui. Il a de bonnes dents, apparemment.

L'américain éclata de rire.

- Il est pas croyable !!! lollllll !!!

- Mais il ne peut pas manger les os… Ca ne se mange pas. (Quatre)

- Pourtant, apparemment, il aime ça… Evite de lui donner des os à moelle, sinon tu peux être sûr qu'il les mangera, maintenant. (Trowa)

Wufei secoua la tête d'un air « Il est dingue !! », pendant que le blond gardait son air inquiet. Trowa se servit et vint s'asseoir à coté d'un Duo écroulé sur la table, mort de rire…

Tout le monde avait fini de manger, lorsque Heero, enfin habillé, arriva à la cuisine. Les oreilles en deltaplane, (C'est l'équivalent des oreilles plates… Je disais ça quand mon chien avec les oreilles aplatis. Elles ressemblaient à des ailes de deltaplane, par la forme) il tenait son oreiller, dont il avait remis les plumes à l'intérieur, précautionneusement à la main.

Wufei jeta un œil un peu soupçonneux au loup, quant à ses intentions avec cet oreiller défoncé et plein de plumes…

- Un problème, Heero ?? (Duo)

Le japonais regarda Quatre avec un regard tout triste, en jappant.

Trowa regarde le petit loup, avec un air sérieux. Ne pas plier à son air tout triste… Etre ferme !

- Tu as rangé ? (Tro)

- Hai ! C'est comme si j'avais rien fait…

- Non ?? Dommage, j'aurais aimé voir ça ! (Duo)

- Tu veux qu'il aille faire la même chose avec ton lit, Maxwell ?

Wufei lança un coup d'œil amusé à Heero. Celui-ci redressa les oreilles et remua vivement la queue, à cette perspective…

- Euh… A bien réfléchir, mon imagination me suffira à imaginer la scène.

La joie du louveteau retomba aussitôt. Il avança plus dans cuisine, en retrouvant son air triste…

- Quatre ?

Le blond regarda le pilote mi-loup, en souriant. Il le voyait venir à 10 km à la ronde !

- Tu veux que je répares ton oreiller ?

- Hai…

- Hum… Montres-le moi.

Heero apporta le blessé à Quatre en vitesse… L'empathe examina le pauvre oreiller, dont l'un des coté était complètement décousu et même un peu déchiré.

- Tu l'as bien abîmé.

Quatre regarda à nouveau le louveteau, avec un air sévère.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux le réparer…

Le louveteau laissa échapper un jappement suppliant et regarda le blond avec des chibi-eyes particulièrement irrésistible. Le pilote 04 affronta ce regard de son regard sévère… Il ne voulait pas lui céder. Heero devait réaliser que faire des bêtises avait des conséquences, même si il semblait retombé en enfance et sous le choc de ce qui lui était arrivé… Sinon, il allait les mener en bateau et les rendre complètement marteau, à ce rythme ! Il supporta ce regard et garda sa résolution en tête, pendant 1 min… Avant de rendre les armes, en soupirant. Quatre était trop sensible et gentil pour résister à ce genre d'arme… Et puis, Heero avait besoin d'être soutenu, pas punis comme un enfant. Le blond sentait que si il avait des enfants un jour, il aurait du mal à leur refuser ce qu'ils voulaient si ils utilisaient ce genre de regard… Enfin, il avait tout le temps pour penser à ça. En plus, il ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer des enfants, ni d'avoir l'autorité nécessaire pour les éduquer. Sans oublier qu'il n'était encore lui-même qu'un enfant… Assez mature, certes, mais un enfant quand même.

- Tu me promets de ne plus jouer avec ton oreiller ? Je ne le réparerais pas deux fois…

- Hai ! Je recommencerais pas… Promis !

Quatre soupira encore une fois, en secouant la tête… Il ne devrait pas ! Mais bon…

- D'accord… Je vais le réparer. Mais plus de bêtises ! Essaie de te calmer un peu… D'accord ?

Heero hocha la tête avec un air sage comme une image… Un peu trop sage, même.

Les 4 pilotes savaient bien qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas là, mais que faire ? Le punir comme un enfant ? A quoi bon… Ce n'était pas un enfant et Heero n'était pas vraiment responsable… C'était simplement un moyen de s'accrocher et de ne pas se laisser abattre par ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Tu es trop gentil, Winner. Tu ne devrais pas…

Un grognement pas sympa du tout et un regard sauvage fit taire le chinois immédiatement… Le loup était susceptible, dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, décidément. Zen et on se calme… Wufei fit de son mieux, pour ne pas garder une attitude agressive ou menaçante pour le loup, sans le quitter des yeux. Il fut rassuré en voyant Heero reprendre un regard tout gaie, même lorsqu'il le regardait…

Duo s'abstint de tout commentaires, mais n'en pensait pas moins… Ce n'était pas très prudent de recoudre cette oreiller, mais bon. Inutile de risquer de se mettre Heero à dos aussi bêtement… Agir envers Heero, en prenant en compte son coté animal instable était bien compliqué ! Mais ce n'était que temporaire, le temps que le japonais aille mieux… En tous cas, il l'espérait. Il était inquiet pour Heero… Ce n'était pas son état normal. Il voulait retrouver le vrai Heero…

Heero confia gaiement son oreiller à Quatre, qui le prit avec précaution pour ne pas risquer d'avoir à courir après les plumes.

Ils se regardèrent tous les 4, d'un air entendu… Puisque Heero était là, pourquoi attendre pour essayer de le convaincre de se montrer à J ?

Duo se leva tranquillement.

- Heero… Tu peux venir avec nous au salon ? Il y a une chose qu'on doit te demander…

Le pilote mi-loup regarda Duo, un peu inquiet.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas…

Le sourire de Duo rassura un peu Heero, qui hocha la tête. Duo prit amicalement le japonais par les épaules et l'emmena au salon, suivi de Trowa et Wufei.

Quatre se leva aussi, mais resta à la cuisine. Il ne viendrait que si ils avaient des problèmes pour le convaincre… Et puis, il savait très bien que la voix qui aurait le plus d'importance pour Heero serait celle de Trowa. Il posa l'oreiller sur sa chaise et commença à débarrasser la table.

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde s'était installé au salon… Heero et Duo assis sur le canapé et Trowa avait prit place sur l'un des accoudoirs. Wufei était appuyé contre le mur et attendait.

Le japonais les regardaient en se demandant ce qu'ils voulaient lui demander… Leur silence l'inquiétait.

- On a dit à J qu'on t'avait retrouvé… Comment on t'avait retrouvé, ce qui s'était passé, aussi. On lui a dit également pour ton apparence… Mais il ne nous croit pas, je crois. (Duo)

- Iie !

Duo regarda surpris, le pilote mi-loup se renfrogner.

- Je veux pas qu'il me voit !

L'américain soupira. Il savait que Heero n'accepterait pas facilement… Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de formulé la question elle-même, que le loup avait déjà deviné ce qu'il voulait lui demander et refusé direct.

- Il veut te voir. Il a du mal à nous croire… S'il te plait, Heero.

Heero grogna négativement, en se levant. Il s'éloigna d'eux et alla regarder par la fenêtre.

Duo eut peur une seconde qu'il n'ait l'idée de s'enfuir… Il en serait capable !

- Heero…

Trowa fit signe de se taire à Duo, ce que fit le tressé… Puis, le français attendit patiemment, pendant 2 min, que Heero se retourne vers eux. Il voulait être sûr d'avoir l'écoute du japonais, sans le forcé.

- Il veut seulement te voir. (Trowa)

- Iie… Il va vouloir tout savoir… Me juger…

- Tu as raison. Il te posera sûrement des questions… Mais rien ne t'obligeras à lui répondre.

Le japonais resta silencieux, en fixant un point invisible derrière eux. Son regard était inquiet, un peu honteux… Il semblait pensif, un peu ailleurs.

- Il sera sur l'écran. Si tu ne veux plus le voir, il te suffira de partir de devant l'écran… Lorsqu'on va rentrer à la base, tu le verras aussi, tu sais. Mais là, ce sera beaucoup moins facile de l'éviter et de ne pas l'avoir sur le dos…

Le regard de Heero, toujours aussi inquiet, se posa sur Trowa…

- Il ne pourra te faire aucun mal. Et tu ne seras pas seul face à lui… Il veut te voir et ne te verras que le temps que tu voudras bien le voir. Il vaut mieux que tu le vois dans ces conditions, que dans des conditions où tu seras à sa portée et dépendant de lui… Il faudra que tu le vois, de toute façon… Repousser ce moment ne fera qu'augmenter tes angoisses. Ici, tu es libre… Là-bas, tu ne le seras pas.

- Et… Et si, il me traite de monstre ?

Le pilote mi-loup baissa les yeux, honteusement.

- On le fera taire ! Tu n'es pas un monstre, Heero ! Si il ose dire ça, je vais lui clouer le bec à ce cyborg sans cœur !! Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de lui dire ce que je pense de la façon dont il te considère ! Si il pouvait et si on était aussi obéissant que toi, il nous parlerait de la même façon ! Si c'était lui mon mentor, y a longtemps que je l'aurais remis à sa place ! (Duo)

Heero sourit devant l'air très en colère de l'américain… Il se sentait un peu plus rassuré rassuré.

- Je… Je veux bien qu'il me voit… Si vous êtes là.

- T'inquiètes pas, on va pas te laisser seul face à ce psychopathe ! (duo)

Le japonais regarda Trowa, qui avait ce regard si doux et rassurant… Ce regard qui savait calmer et rassurer le loup en lui, en même temps que lui-même. Il lui avait fait confiance presque aussitôt qu'il s'était rencontré… Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et cette confiance n'avait fait que se consolider avec le temps. Il était content que Trowa soit là, maintenant, alors qu'il avait si peur de lui-même et de l'avenir.

Wufei quitta son mur et alla chercher le pc, qui avait été emmené hors du salon.

Heero se répéta qu'il ne risquait rien derrière l'écran et avec eux, en retournant s'asseoir. Il était hyper nerveux… Il sursauta en sentant la main de Duo lui toucher l'épaule.

- Zen, Heero ! Tout va bien se passer… Tu ne risques rien !

Le petit loup inquiet hocha la tête rapidement, en tentant de calmer son stress.

Le chinois revint à ce moment-là et posa le pc sur la table devant le canapé. Puis, il s'assit sur l'autre accoudoir… Il voulait essayer de rassurer Heero, par sa présence lui aussi. Il comprenait ses craintes… Lui-même ne savait pas comment il réagirait si ça lui était arrivé, mais il savait qu'il aimerait avoir le soutient de tous, y compris celui d'Heero.

Duo alluma l'ordi et regarda le pilote 01.

- Vas-y… Je… Inutile d'attendre. Je serais jamais prêt à le voir, de toutes façon.

- Ok. Calmes-toi… Ca va aller ! Que veux-tu que J te fasse de si loin ?

L'américain fit un sourire confiant à Heero et se mit en devoir de se mettre en ligne avec J.

Pendant ce temps, le pilote mi-loup regarda Trowa, hyper inquiet. Peut-être que c'était le fait que J soit un scientifique, lui aussi… Ou alors, ce changement d'état avait peut-être réveillé sa crainte de J. Quel quand soit la raison, il avait peur de la réaction de son mentor… Terriblement peur, ainsi qu'un mauvais pressentiment… Peut-être tout simplement du à l'inquiétude ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps… L'image de J était apparu.

- 02 ?

- Le voilà. Vous allez voir qu'on vous a pas menti…

Un sourire rassurant et un hochement de tête du français rassurèrent le loup… Celui-ci se rapprocha un peu de l'écran et releva les yeux vers J. Résigné et voulant être courageux, il redressa également les oreilles…………………………… Mais lorsqu'il vit le regard de J, il les rabaissa aussitôt. Il y avait cette même lueur illuminée et folle, au fond du regard surpris de son mentor. Il avait l'impression de le revoir… Il ressentait la même terreur qui lui nouait l'estomac, lorsque Linstein le regardait. La même terreur… Lorsque le regard fier, fou, désireux, dangereux et machiavélique de ce savant fou se posait sur lui… Lorsque ce sourire sadique, amusé et satisfait lui parlait… Il essaya de chasser ces images de sa tête, sans grand succès. Il n'y arrivait pas… Il avait envie de s'enfuir… De fuir ce regard qui lui rappelait son cauchemar réel.

**Tsuzuku** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Enfin ! J'ai réussit à corriger et être ENFIN satisfaite de mon chapitre… Ca doit être le miracle de Noel… J'en ai eu du mal. Surtout ne comptez pas le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour Y arriver…''' Je n'ai pas compter et ne compterais pas ! lol Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça fait un moment… Et ça me suffit ! Gomen pour le retard… Depuis ma panne, j'ai du mal à écrire.

En tous cas, pour moi ce chapitre est mon cadeau de Noel aux lecteurs… JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE !!

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !!


	6. Heewolf 6

**Nom** : Heewolf

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Mystère, dark, romance… Très varié, quoi !

**Couple** : Heero est avec… SURPRISE ! Aller, un indice. Il est brun… Reste plus que deux choix possible ! lol

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… Heero non plus. Mais j'ai réussit à me l'approprier un peu, à travers Heewolf ! NIARK !

**Note 1 **: Ma dernière idée en date qui me faisait des chibi-eyes pour que je la prenne en compte… C'est fait ! Espérons que ça ramènera l'inspiration pour mes autres fics aussi… #prie#

**Désolé pour cet énorme retard…** Mais vous connaissez comme moi les effets des pannes d'écritures. #Ose pas dire que ça repart de peur de tout recouper#

Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que ma new fic plaise ! Et pour le couple, je dis rien pour l'instant… J'essaierais de semer des indices par-ci, par-là. #sourire# Que ce soit Duo ou Trowa, ça fera un couple des plus mignons ! #sourire plus grand#

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews ! 

**Bonne lecture et JOYEUX NOEL ! **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapitre 6**

Heero se leva brusquement et s'enfuit du salon en courant, terrifié. Tous se regardèrent et Trowa partit à sa poursuite… Pendant J se mettait à sourire, rêveusement.

Quatre, alerté par le bruit et la panique de Heero sortit de la cuisine, en courant… Cherchant la japonais des yeux, il comprit que le français l'avait déjà suivi. Inquiet, il s'approcha du pc pour essayer de comprendre… La terreur du japonais ne pouvait venir que de J. En voyant l'image, il comprit immédiatement et s'assit à coté de Wufei, désireux de comprendre…

J : C'est… Incroyable. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de mélanger les gênes d'un être humain avec ceux d'un animal… Tout en gardant l'équilibre vital, avec le génome humain. Humanus Lupus… Il a réussi.

Le scientifique semblait avoir complètement oublié que Duo, Quatre et Wufei était encore là… Et ceux-ci d'ailleurs le regardait stupéfait et horrifié.

Duo : … Vous… Vous savez qui lui a fait ça ? Vous savez ce qu'il lui a fait ?

J se réveilla et regarda Duo.

J : Oui… Linstein était un ami que je connaissais depuis longtemps. Nous avons travaillé ensemble un moment… Jusqu'à ce que vous savez.

Duo : C'est quoi un… Humanus lupus ?

J : Un Homme-loup ! Je travaillais sur un projet de ce genre avec lui… L'ADN du loup étant celui qui s'accorderait le mieux avec celui de l'être humain, théoriquement, nous avons essayé de créer un Homme-loup.

Il semblait fier de lui……. Ca donnait envie de vomir à Duo ! Il serra fortement les poings de rage.

J : … Quand je pense qu'il a réussit… C'est une exceptionnelle réussite scientifique !

J semblait dans un état proche de l'extase… Il semblait vraiment se moquer de la santé de Heero ! Ca acheva de mettre Duo hors de lui…

Duo : Fermez-la ! Espèce de monstre sans cœur ! Vous ne voyez donc que la réussite scientifique ? Et Heero dans tous ça ? Cet homme lui à fait subir des choses horribles et vous ne trouver rien d'autre que d'exulter sur le travail de Linstein ! Vous… Vous me répugniez !

L'américain lui lança un regard haineux, avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce droit comme un I.

Wufei ne dit rien à J, mais lui lança un regard similaire, méprisant et d'une froideur sans borne…

Quatre lui, le regardait sévèrement.

Quatre : Vous n'avez pas honte ? Cet homme a du lui faire subir des horreurs pour arriver à ce résultat et pas que sur Heero, je pense… Et vous trouvez ça normal ? Vous semblez même trouver ça merveilleux !

J sembla réfléchir.

J : Vous vous méprenez, 04. Je salue peut-être l'œuvre de Linstein, mais je n'oublie pas 01…

Quatre : HEERO ! Pas 01 ! Ce n'est pas un chiffre, ni un objet !

Il était rare de voir Quatre s'énerver… Mais c'était impressionnant à voir. Même J semblait un peu impressionné… Mais il se reprit aussitôt.

J : Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire comment je dois appeler mon soldat… 04 !

Le blond grinçait des dents et semblait sur le point de sauter à la gorge de l'ordinateur, quand le chinois lui mit une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

Wufei : Expliquez-nous plutôt ce qu'il lui a fait… Puisque vous le savez, apparemment.

J regarda Wufei, qui contrôlait mieux sa colère que Quatre, et hocha la tête.

J : Heero est maintenant ce que l'on peut appeler un hybride. Par une manipulation génétique, Linstein a introduit des gênes lupins dans ceux de 01, par étape. Je ne vais pas vous donner les détails, vous n'y comprendriez rien… Mais il semble avoir réussi, en évitant l'instabilité génétique.

Wufei et Quatre, un peu calmé et perdu, regardait J sans comprendre.

Quatre : Instabilité génétique ?

J, prit dans son explication scientifique, continua comme un vrai conférencier, passionné par le sujet…

J : Les échecs étaient dû, au fait que les ADN humain et loup ne s'acceptaient pas… Se rejetant l'un l'autre, cela créait un déséquilibre génétique ou plutôt moléculaire, plus ou moins fort, mais qui entraînait à chaque fois la mort des cobayes. Nous n'avions jamais trouvé comment réduire les chances de rejets de ADN… Mais apparemment, il a trouvé la solution pour amélioré la compatibilité des cellules, jusqu'à l'acceptation totale. Cependant, pour être sûr, il faudrait que je puisse examiner 01 et surtout son ADN…

La déclaration de J plongea les pilotes dans un silence pensif et inquiet…

Quatre : … Vous avez tué des êtres humains, dans votre projet ? Et vous avez osé faire ça dans notre dos, en plus ?

J : Nous travaillions sur des embryons humains, donc on ne peut pas considérer qu'ils était « vivants »… Et c'était bien avant que je ne participes au projet Gundam. J'avais déjà abandonné le projet, au tout début des préparations de l'opération météore…

Quatre n'arrêta pas de le fixer sévèrement pour autant, visiblement pas d'accord avec la théorie des embryons.

Wufei : Et… Quels sont les symptômes de cet instabilité moléculaire ?

J : Bien… En fait, le corps se détruit de l'intérieur, cellules par cellules. Les signes visibles sont de fortes fièvres, des malaises, maux de tête, troubles des sens… Tout signes de choses qui ne tournent pas rond, dans le corps du sujet. 01 en a-t-il déjà eut ?

Les deux pilotes réfléchirent.

Quatre : Non, je ne crois pas… Je ne suis pas sûr.

J : Si il présente le moindre de ces signes, prévenez-moi immédiatement. Le mieux serait que vous rentriez dès que possible…

Wufei : En combien de temps le corps se… Détruit-il ?

J : Cela dépend de la force et de la résistance du sujet, ainsi que de la compatibilité des cellules lupines… Cela peut prendre quelques jours ou une semaine, voir plus. Le plus fort sujet, un bébé d'un mois, avait survécut 3 semaines… Son ADN avait commencé à se dégrader au bout d'une semaine. Les deux semaines suivantes ont été atroces pour lui… Mais Linstein a refusé que l'on achève ses souffrances, parce que cela pourrait nous fournir des informations… C'est à la suite de ça que j'ai abandonné le projet. Je pensais qu'il avait abandonné aussi…

Finalement, J semblait avoir un cœur… Mais il valait mieux se méfier de lui quand même. Sa manière de voir les choses semblaient assez personnelles !

J : Je dois examiner 01 au plus vite !

Quatre : Il ne vous aime pas… Et moi non plus, j'avoue. Mais il s'agit de sa santé… Alors on va essayer de le convaincre.

Wufei : Mais si vous lui faites le même genre coup que ce Linstein, vous le sentirez passer… Je vous le garantie !

Wufei pointa son doigt vers lui, menaçant. Heero était peut-être super énervant depuis son retour, mais c'était toujours son ami… Et le chinois n'était pas homme à abandonner un compagnon de route.

J : 01 est mon soldat… Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il meure.

§§§

Heero s'était réfugié dans sa chambre et s'était empressé de se cacher sous sa couverture. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Il se sentait mal… J l'avait regardé exactement de la même façon que Linstein ! Ce n'était qu'un objet, un cobaye à ses yeux… Normal, c'était tous les deux des scientifiques, qui se connaissaient en plus ! Il l'aurait rejeté, en le traitant de monstre ou même regardé d'une façon dégoûté, ça aurait été moins pire que ça… C'était comme si il revivait le cauchemar déjà vécut et revécut. Voilà que les souvenirs commençait à l'assaillir à nouveau, malgré lui… A revoir ce qui s'était passé et à entendre à nouveau son bourreau… Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, en poussant un hurlement de détresse, tout en se mettant à pleurer.

§§§

Trowa accéléra l'allure, en entendant le hurlement lupin. Il arriva en vitesse à la porte… Mais l'ouvrit doucement, malgré son inquiétude, pour ne pas inquiéter le loup.

Trowa : Heero ?

Pas de réponse… Juste des pleures, des gémissements et une forme tremblotante sous une couverture.

Trowa : Hé, ça va ?

Il approcha prudemment et atteint le lit, sans que Heero ne réagisse… Mais il n'essaya pas de s'asseoir pour l'instant.

Trowa : Ne pleure pas. Peu importe son regard, nous on ne te regardera jamais comme ça…

Heero : Je… Je veux plus JAMAIS le revoir ! Il est comme lui… Comme Linstein ! Il me fera du mal !

Trowa : Chut… Calmes-toi. On ne le laissera pas te faire de mal…

Le français approcha davantage et lui toucha l'épaule doucement, à travers la couverture. Heero enleva la tête de dessous la couverture et le regarda, les yeux rouges et apeuré… Trowa était triste de voir Heero dans cet état. Si J recommençais à lui faire peur, dans la mesure où le louveteau accepte de le revoir simplement en vidéo ou photo, le pilote 03 mettrait les points sur les I et les barres aux T à ce scientifique qui devait avoir aussi une machine à la place du cœur…

Trowa : Tu as confiance en moi ? En nous 4 ?

Le japonais fit oui de la tête.

Trowa : Alors ne t'inquiètes pas… Calmes-toi et ne pense plus à ce qui s'est passé. D'accord ?

Heero : Je vais essayer. Je veux pas rentrer à la base…

Trowa : On ne te forcera pas à y retourner. Il est possible que l'on essaie de te convaincre… Mais on ne te forcera pas.

Heero : Tu me le promet ?

Trowa : Oui, il n'est pas question que l'on prenne des risques, si tu sens que J est dangereux… Que ce soit de lui ou de n'importe qui d'autres, on te protégera.

Trowa lut dans les yeux du loup qu'il pouvait approcher plus et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Heero le rejoignit aussitôt et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, en restant à moitié sous la couverture… Le français se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, en regardant par la fenêtre. Il était soulagé d'avoir réussit à le calmer un peu, mais toujours inquiet, en même temps. J était le seul, dans leur entourage, qui s'y connaisse en génétique… Si Heero avait peur de lui, ils allaient avoir du mal à savoir si les expériences de ce Dr Franckenstein avait endommagé son code génétique.

Duo arriva rapidement à ce moment-là, faisant sursauter Heero. L'américain ralentit net et entra tout doucement dans la chambre, en regardant Trowa…

Duo : Ca va, Heero ? Fais pas attention à ce cyborg cruel et stupide… Il a tout faux ! Tu n'es pas qu'un cobaye !

Le pilote 03 lui fit un signe positif de la tête, en mettant une main rassurante sur l'épaule du loup. Duo resta à bonne distance du lit et près de la porte, malgré tout…

Duo : J a vraiment été infecte avec toi… Heureusement que tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit après que tu sois parti. J'arrive pas à croire… qu'il se moque de ce qui t'es arrivé ! Ce type est vraiment un monstre sans cœur ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de lui parler… J'aurais dû me douter que ça se passerais comme ça.

Heero reprit son air calme mais toujours triste, en reposant sa tête.

Heero : Iie, c'est pas ta faute… J'aurais dû lui parler un moment ou un autre, de toutes façon.

Il se mit à regarder le mur derrière Duo, un peu timide soudain.

Heero : Moi aussi, je voudrais m'excuser… Je voulais pas t'attaquer, ce matin… Mais je me contrôlais plus.

Duo : C'est rien… Je t'en veux pas.

L'américain eut un sourire crispé à ce souvenir.

Heero : Non, c'est pas rien… T'as peur de moi, maintenant.

Duo baissa la tête, honteux… Ca recommençait comme dans la forêt.

Duo : Tu sais, je ne m'y connais pas en comportement animal… J'ai peur de provoquer encore le loup, sans le vouloir. C'est pas à cause de toi, c'est moi qui suit aussi délicat qu'un troupeau d'éléphant en furie…

Heero soupira tristement… Trowa lui caressa le dos, en regardant Duo.

Trowa : La chambre est un terrain particulier… C'est sa pièce, en tant qu'humain. Bien sûr, il l'a partage… Mais le loup en a fait son territoire et lui considère que toute la pièce est à lui, or il y a des règles territoriales chez les loups. Mais en dehors de la chambre, ça va… Je ne considère pas les autres pièces de la maison, comme une zone à risque. C'est un mélange de psychologie humaine et lupine… Il est normal que tu ne saches pas sur quel pied danser.

Duo hocha la tête, compréhensivement. En clair, il n'avait plus sa place dans cette chambre…

Trowa : Approche… Le loup est calme. C'est Heero que tu fuis là…

Duo : Mais mais… Je ne fuis pas…

Le regard de Trowa le fit baisser la tête et soupirer… Si il fuyait, même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Trowa : Regardes Heero dans les yeux, si tu as peur du loup… Il aura moins de chance de t'attaquer et tu le sauras si il veut t'attaquer.

Duo obéis et avança vers Heero, en le regardant dans les yeux. Celui-ci le regardait aussi, sans bouger… Il atteint le lit sans encombre et s'assis de l'autre coté de Heero. Il osa enfin sourire à Heero et lui caresser les cheveux, en agaçant ses oreilles… Il se sentait plus détendu. C'était Heero, pas le loup… Donc pas de danger !

Duo : Je suis désolé, Heero… Je veux pas que cette histoire nous empêche d'être ami. Je vais suivre les conseils de Trowa, vu qu'il s'y connaît en comportement animal… Comme ça, j'aurais plus peur du loup et je pourrais te soutenir aussi.

Le japonais sourit aussi, en remuant la queue.

Heero : Et moi, je ferais attention que le loup ne soit plus agressif envers toi.

Heero s'approcha et flaira Duo, avant de frotter sa tête contre lui, affectueusement.

Heero : Je ferais de mon mieux… Mais je ne m'y connais pas plus que toi, en comportement animal que toi. Je subis le loup… Tout le temps.

Duo : Et bien, Trowa nous expliquera tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les loups et surtout comment ne pas se les mettre à dos.

Duo donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule du japonais, en regardant Trowa.

Trowa : En attendant que vous soyez des spécialistes des loups, j'ai une solution à vous proposer pour éviter tout conflit territorial…

Les deux pilotes le regardaient attentivement, apparemment très intéressé.

Trowa : Je peux prendre lit de Duo et Duo peut aller dormir avec Quatre.

Heero : … Je pourrais dormir tout seul aussi, non ?

Trowa : Je préfèrerais que l'un de nous soit avec toi… Au cas où, tu ne sentes pas bien, je serais avec toi… Et je ne crois pas que rester seul la nuit soit bon pour toi, pour l'instant.

Heero hocha la tête… Avoir quelqu'un avec lui le rassurerait, en effet.

Duo : Je préférerais changer de chambre, oui… Ca me rassurerait et puis, tu sais bien mieux gérer le coté animal de Heero que moi.

Heero : Mais… Tu es sûr, Trowa ? Tu as vu ce que le loup pourrait te faire. Je veux pas être tout seul… Mais je veux encore moins te faire de mal…

Trowa fit un sourire rassurant au pilote 01.

Trowa : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Je sais comment ne pas l'indisposer. Fais-moi confiance, il n'y aura pas de problème… Et je pourrais t'aider à apprendre à gérer ton coté animal. Rester seul ne t'aidera pas pour ça… Au contraire.

Heero hocha finalement la tête, en souriant… Il étouffa un baillement soudain, en se frottant les yeux.

Duo : Tu es fatigué ?

Heero : … Un peu.

Le japonais se sentais fatigué, d'un seul coup… Il ne l'avait pas vu venir ce coup de barre-là.

Trowa : On va te laisser te reposer, alors… Duo et moi, on échangera nos lits ce soir.

Heero hocha la tête vaguement… Il n'était pas prêt d'être remis de cet « expérience », de toutes évidence. Par moment, il débordait d'énergie et à d'autre, il était aussi vigoureux qu'une limace sous sédatif…

L'américain et le français se levèrent et Heero se recoucha confortablement… Même sans son oreiller.

Duo : Si tu veux quelque chose, on est pas loin… D'accord ?

Re-hochement de tête lupin.

Duo lui sourit, en sortant, suivi par Trowa. Ce dernier referma la porte doucement…

Le petit loup ferma les yeux, en se laissant porter par ses pensées… Des pensées allant de A à Z, en zappant toutes les autres lettres entre les deux. (C'est ça quand je suis fatigué… Je pense à tout et n'importe sans qu'il est forcément de liens)

§§§

Heero se réveilla complètement patraque et avec un mal de tête atroce… Il tenta d'ouvrir un œil, mais le referma aussitôt. Il voyait trouble et était moitié éblouit par quelque chose d'aussi blanc que le soleil qui tape sur la neige… Il roula sur le coté, en grognant et plaça sa main devant ses yeux, avant de re-tenter de les rouvrir. Il réussit cette fois-ci et attendit que ses yeux se fasse à la lumière, sans se lever… Il était trop KO pour ça.

Il était dans une petite pièce toute blanche, avec une ampoule au plafond rendant le blanc encore plus blanc. Il y avait seulement des toilettes et un lavabo, ce qui prenait déjà pas mal de place vu la taille de la pièce. Même la porte était blanche… Blanche et transparente, avec une petite trappe. En cherchant où il était, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait comme un blanc dans sa mémoire… (Un de plus… Tout est blanc lol) Il ne se souvenait pas quel était cet endroit, ni ce qu'il faisait là. Face à ses questions essentielles sans réponse, il sentit l'angoisse monter en lui…

Heero : … Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

En apercevant le couloir blanc, la mémoire lui revint en un éclair… Il voulu s'asseoir d'un brusque geste réflexe lié à une poussée d'angoisse, mais poussa un cri de douleur… Il fut obliger de se recouché, tellement son corps lui faisait mal. C'était encore pire que des courbatures… Les courbatures ne donnent pas des impressions de brûlures, dans tout le corps. Il re-tenta de se lever, tout en essayant de gérer la douleur et la panique persistante… Mais des nausées l'assaillir et la tête commença à lui tourner. Il se laissa retomber au sol et décida de ne plus bouger, jusqu'à ce que ça passe. Il était mal… Comme lors de l'expérience de Linstein. Il avait terriblement peur aussi…

Il maudit le scientifique, en se demandant ce qu'il lui avait fait… Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Il attendit patiemment que ça se passe et se leva lentement, pour éviter que ça recommences… Il fit le tour de la cellule, puis de la porte, en essayant de se calmer. Paniquer ne l'aiderais pas… Même si il avait toutes les raisons du monde de paniquer. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici ! Il refusait de rester ici, à servir de cobayes à ce fou furieux… Mais il eut beau examiner chaque recoin de la porte, il ne trouvait pas la moindre faille. Les charnières étaient faites de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas les défaire… Et il n'y avait pas de serrures, ça devait être une porte à code ou à cartes. Il soupira et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci. Il était belle et bien coincé dans cette boite à sardine blanche… Il regarda toute la pièce désespérément. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur lors d'une détention… Mais les autres fois, il savait au moins à quoi s'en tenir. Là, il était totalement perdu… Il ne pouvait qu'attendre une occasion de se sauver et essayer de rester le plus calme possible.

Soudain, un jappement pas loin attira son attention et le fit légèrement sursauter… Il avait vraiment les nerfs à fleur de peau ! Se forçant à reprendre son sang froid, il essaya de déterminer d'où venait le jappement… Ca semblait venir de la cellule d'à coté. Il ne pouvait pas voir la créature qui avait jappé, mais une main ressemblant une patte poilu et griffu vint vers lui… Pas rassuré, il recula un peu de la porte sans quitter des yeux l'espèce de patte/main. Un autre jappement intervint, sonnant comme une supplication… Prenant son courage à deux mains et pour une raison inconnu de lui-même, il avança à nouveau vers la porte. Hésitant et inquiet, il passa sa main à travers la trappe et approcha prudemment la main. Celle-ci attrapa la sienne d'un seul coup, le faisant sursauter et légèrement paniquer, pour la serrer désespérément… Heero se dégagea d'elle vivement et repassa sa main par la trappe, alors que la main poilue essayait de la rattraper. Le cœur battant, il continua de fixer la main qui semblait vouloir le poursuivre jusque là… Recroquevillé contre la porte, il n'osait pas faire un mouvement et restait bloqué sur cette main mi-humaine, mi-animale qui cherchait à l'attraper à tout prix. La créature continua de japper tristement et de le chercher de moins en moins activement, sans qu'il bouge… Jusqu'à ce que cette créature lui rappelle quelque chose. Il lui sembla reconnaître, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, la créature qui l'avait empêché de s'échapper… Alors la terreur qui s'était emparé de lui redescendit et il put enfin penser à respirer doucement, pour essayer de se calmer. Suivant son intuition, (ou instinct. C'est l'intuition animal…) il repassa sa main toujours hésitante, par la trappe et l'avança vers la main poilu à présent immobile… Celle-ci ne se jeta pas sur lui, alors il la prit sans la sienne doucement.

Heero : … Je t'en veux pas. Ils ne t'ont pas laissé le choix…

La créature serra doucement la main dans la sienne, en arrêtant de japper tristement… Heero serra aussi la main, rassuré. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait plus peur… C'était comme si il savait qu'il n'était plus seul dans ce guêpier, comme si cette créature était son amie.

Il garda la main de la créature dans la sienne pendant un moment… Ca le réconfortait et semblait réconforter la pauvre créature, en même temps. Il se demandait si il allait finir comme elle, lorsqu'elle retira sa main en vitesse et lâcha un jappement apeuré… Heero compris que quelqu'un venait et retira la sienne de la trappe également, avant de retourner jouer les dormeurs. Pas question de leur faire savoir qu'il était réveillé !

Soldat 1 : Il dort encore ? Il a le sommeil lourd celui-là…

Soldat 2 : On s'en fout qu'il dorme ! Donnes-lui son repas et il se débrouillera avec !

Il entendit que l'on glissait quelque chose par sa trappe, ainsi que par d'autres trappes… Et les soldats commencèrent à s'éloigner rapidement, en discutant « erreur de métier » et « nourrissage d'animaux ». Heero eut envie de leur dire ce qu'il en pensait, mais continua de feindre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les entendent plus, motivé par la prudence et la peur. Il releva alors et approcha du plateau… Il avait une espèce d'assiette ressemblant à une gamelle pour chien dedans… Et pas de couverts ! Ca commençait mal… Ca n'avait pas l'air appétissant du tout, en plus et l'odeur faisait penser à de la nourriture pour chien ! Il entendit la créature manger à coté et fit une grimace. Il regarda à nouveau le plateau… Ne même pas prendre la peine la peine de leur mettre des couverts, ils les prenaient vraiment pour des animaux. Il goûta du bout du doigt et décida de manger, en constatant que ce n'était pas trop immangeable… Ce n'est pas faisant la grève de la faim qu'il aurait assez de forces, pour sortir d'ici.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était là à somnoler contre la porte, lorsque des pas le réveillèrent brusquement… Réveil brutal qui réveilla ses nausées et son mal de tête, le forçant à se calmer net. Etait-ce à cause de l'expérience, même si il n'était presque plus malade depuis un moment ou alors à cause de la nourriture ? Après avoir mangé, il s'était précipité au lavabo pour boire un bon coup et se rincer la bouche… Un peu, ça va, mais manger toute une gamelle de cette chose infecte relevait du miracle, lorsque l'on avait pas une mentalité d'animal… Mais bon, Heero était expert en miracle, donc il avait fini la gamelle, comme la créature. Pauvre de lui… Il avait encore le goût de cette mixture affreuse dans la bouche.

Le temps qu'il se concentre pour calmer ses nausées et réfléchissent au pourquoi de ces nausées, les soldats étaient là…

Soldat 1 : Tiens ! Monsieur le dormeur est enfin réveillé… Et il a même tout mangé sa paté ! Tu feras un animal très obéissant, je crois… Un bon chien-chien à son maître…

Heero lui lança un regard assassin, qui le fit rire.

Soldat 2 : Laisses-le tranquille… Tu le titilleras plus tard ! On doit emmener le cobaye d'à coté chez le véto !

Soldat 1 : Rabat-joie !

Le japonais s'éloigna comme il pouvait de la porte prudemment, en faisant gaffe de ne pas aggraver ses nausées. Le moindre mouvement les relançait… Mais il ne leur montrerait certainement pas.

Il entendit les soldats ouvrir la porte d'à coté, en vitesse. La créature grogna et sembla se jeter sur eux… Malheureusement, ils devaient s'y attendre car il entendit les soldats cogner et la créature couiner.

Soldat 1 : Quand est-ce que va comprendre que ça ne sert à rien de résister, espèce d'animal stupide ? Il a vraiment attrapé le cerveau de la bestiole avec laquelle il a été croisé celui-là, ma parole !

Soldat 2 : Tiens-le bien que je lui mette les menottes !

Ces hommes donnaient envie de vomir à Heero… Peut-être que c'était eux la cause de ces nausées, finalement alors ? Cette créature ne méritait pas d'être traité de la sorte ! Elle était humaine avant, elle aussi ! Même un animal ne se traite pas comme ça… Heero était vraiment horrifié, il vivait un cauchemar réel et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Après l'avoir bien calmé à leur manière, les soldats emmenèrent la créature menotté et à moitié KO à Linstein… Peu de temps après, le pilote entendit des hurlements animal à vous fendre le cœur. Si jamais il sortait d'ici en vie un jour, il ne serait plus jamais le même… Il fit à peine attention au retour d'un des soldats, pendant la torture de la créature. Tout ce qu'il entendait était ces cris et ces pleures, qui transperçait son âme… Pourtant le soldat se plaignait assez fort à coté, en nettoyant la cellule qu'il devrait demander une augmentation pour le travail, n'entrant pas dans le cadre du boulot de soldat, qu'il faisait en plus. Même quand celui-ci, ayant fini le nettoyage, vint le charrier, il ne fit pas attention à lui… Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait à sa première expérience/torture avec Linstein, à la pauvre créature qui lui semblait plus humaine que ces hommes, aux autres pilotes qui lui manquait et surtout à son désir désespéré de sortir de ce cauchemar éveillé… Désespéré, mais porteur d'un immense espoir, en même temps. A la prochaine occasion, il tenterait quelque chose… Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive, malgré sa peur. Il ne les laisserait pas gagner et faire de lui un animal sans espoir, ni conscience ! Non, jamais il n'abandonnerait, tant qu'il serait en vie ! Et si il pouvait, il sauverait également la pauvre créature en train d'être torturé par Linstein…

Lorsque les soldats eurent ramené la créature, Heero retourna prendre sa main faiblarde qui demandait du réconfort… Il lui promit qu'il faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour la sortir de là. Il se sentait proche d'elle, sans comprendre pourquoi… Il sentait aussi sa tristesse, son désespoir et sa douleur. Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité aider quelqu'un… Même si quelque chose au fond lui, dont il n'avait pas encore conscience, lui disait qu'il était trop tard pour elle. Il devait tout tenter pour la sauver… Ou il se sentirait coupable à jamais de l'avoir abandonné ici, alors que lui s'en serait sortit. Dans la mesure où une occasion se présente à lui, bien entendu… Mais il voulait y croire. Si il ne croyait pas à quelque chose d'aussi simple que la chance et l'espoir, c'est qu'ils étaient déjà en train de gagner sur sa détermination. Alors il y croirait aussi fort qu'il pouvait… Il ferma les yeux, en serrant la main de la créature dans la sienne… Il y croirait aussi fort qu'il pouvait et partagerait son espoir avec son nouvel ami.

§§§

Duo et Trowa trouvèrent Quatre et Wufei, l'air soucieux, devant l'écran noir du pc. Apparemment la conversation était terminé… Tant mieux, l'américain n'aurait pas voulu revoir la tronche de rat de J.

Duo : Alors ? Vous avez pu tirer quelque chose de cette ordure ?

Les deux pilotes les regardèrent… Trowa et Duo sentir les mauvaises nouvelles à l'avance.

Trowa : Dites-nous tout.

Les pilotes venant d'arriver, s'assirent… Quatre soupira et Wufei commença le récit peu encourageant de la discussion. Lorsque le chinois eut finit, Trowa avait l'air pensif et soucieux et Duo se tordait les mains tous les sens, visiblement très inquiet…

Quatre : Mais pour l'instant, rien ne dit que Heero souffre de dégénérescence cellulaire…

Trowa : Ce matin, il avait certains des symptômes que J vous a dit.

L'arabe afficha un air effaré et paniqué…

Quatre : Il faut le dire à J et rentrer à la base immédiatement !

Wufei : Ne panique pas, Winner ! On le dira à J… Mais seulement si ça recommence. Imagine que ce ne soit seulement qu'un effet secondaire du cauchemar, comme nous a dit Yuy ? Et puis, je doute qu'il accepte d'entendre parler de J et de retour à la base, pour le moment…

Ils se regardèrent tous, pendant l'empathe tentait de se calmer.

Duo : Wufei a raison…

Ils ne voulaient pas penser à cette solution si inquiétante… Ca pouvait très bien être un effet secondaire de son cauchemar ou autre chose. Inutile de paniquer trop vite. Ca ne voulait rien dire, pour l'instant… Ou plutôt, ils préféraient voir cette version-là.

: Dire quoi à J ?

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un bond et virent Heero, à l'entrée du salon… En larmes, les oreilles baissées et la queue tout penaude.

Duo : Rien ! Rien du tout… T'inquiètes pas, Heero !

L'américain se leva vivement et approcha de Heero, inquiet de le voir dans cet état. Est-ce parce qu'il avait entendu, qu'il pleurait ?

Les 3 autres conspirateurs se regardèrent, en priant pour que Heero n'est rien entendu…

Duo : Pourquoi tu pleures ? Ca va pas ?

Heero : J'ai… J'ai fais un autre cauchemar… Je… Je me suis rappelé d'une autre chose que je ne voulais pas me rappeler…

Duo et les autres retinrent un soupir… Il n'avait pas forcément entendu. Heero n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça, pour l'instant du moins…

Duo : Heero… Viens là. C'est pas grave… C'est fini.

Le pilote 02 pris le japonais dans ses bras et l'emmena s'asseoir avec eux.

Quatre : De quoi tu t'es rappelé ?

Heero baissa la tête, toujours dans les bras à Duo.

Heero : Je me suis fait… Un ami là-bas. Je me suis rappelé de quand on est devenu ami… Peu de temps avant qu'il meure.

L'américain essuya les larmes du pilote mi-loup et se fit le devoir de le consoler… Ce qui semblait marcher, car il avait l'air mieux, plus calme et rassuré.

Heero : Vous parliez de quoi quand je suis arrivé ?

Wufei : De notre discussion avec J… Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

Quatre lui lança un regard sévère genre « Quel délicatesse ! » auquel le chinois haussa les épaules.

Heero : Juste les dernières phrases… Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'ils vous a dit ?

Trowa sourit et entreprit de raconter à Heero… Sans parler de l'histoire de dégénérescence cellulaire, bien sûr.

Le japonais regardait le français comme si il savait qu'il manquait une partie de l'histoire, mais ne dit rien… Cette histoire de projet commun l'inquiétait assez comme ça.

Heero : Alors… Il a travaillé avec Linstein sur un projet du même type ?

Quatre : Ce qui fait qu'il serait sûrement te soigner… Je serais plus tranquille si il nous disait que tu vas bien…

Heero se releva d'un bond et s'éloigna, sans faire attention au regard inquiet de Quatre.

Heero : Pas question ! Je me sens très bien. Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis que je suis revenu ici… Je veux pas rentrer à la base ! J est dangereux, il est comme Linstein !

Trowa lança un regard apaisant à Quatre, qui était près à continuer son argumentation pour un retour à la base en urgence…

Trowa : Calmes-toi… Ce n'est qu'une simple idée. Si tu te sens bien, il n'y a pas de raison de rentrer en urgence… La période de révision des gundam n'est pas encore pour maintenant.

Il fallait calmer Heero… C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour lui parler de retour et d'examen par J.

Heero se retourna suspicieux, en flairant l'air… Ils étaient tous super inquiet pour lui. TOUS ! Il y avait un truc qui clochait…

Duo se leva et s'approcha du loup…

Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on allait faire une petite balade, dehors ? Pas loin, juste pour prendre l'air… Ca te ferait du bien et tu pourrais un peu oublier ton cauchemar.

Trowa : C'est une bonne idée… Allez-y. Je vais faire l'échange de lits, pendant ce temps.

Quatre : Et moi, je dois recoudre ton oreiller… Tu l'auras en rentrant.

Wufei : Je suis d'accord… Je suis sûr que le loup serait content de pouvoir s'aérer les poils !

Devant l'avis général et légèrement couvant, Heero ne sut quoi dire et se retrouva dehors, avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit…

A l'intérieur, tout le monde poussa un gros soupir !

Wufei : On va enfin pouvoir respirer et parler sans risque… Si jamais il a entendu, on le sera bien vite !

Trowa : Je ne crois pas qu'il ait entendu…

Quatre : Il était très bouleversé… Certe, ça peut être son cauchemar, mais il a pu avoir entendu tout de même. Dans l'état émotionnel où il était, je ne serais pas dire…

Wufei : Reste à espérer que ce soit seulement un cauchemar qu'il l'ait fait pleurer… Sinon on est mal.

Trowa : Le mieux est d'attendre… De le surveiller et de faire comme-ci de rien n'était. Il ne faut pas l'inquiéter… Il était un peu soupçonneux. Il ne faut pas qu'il ait d'autres doutes.

Wufei et Quatre hochèrent la tête, d'accord avec le français.

Quatre : Bien… Il faut faire ce qu'on a dit qu'on ferait, maintenant.

Wufei : Vu que je n'ai rien à faire de spécial, je vais aller m'entraîner… Un peu de méditation me détendra et me préparera à garder mon calme avec Yuy.

Chacun des pilotes partis de son coté, faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

§§§

Heero : Duo ?

Duo se tourna vers lui en souriant, sans enlever son bras de ses épaules.

Duo : oui, Heero ? Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

Heero : Justement, je me le demandais…

L'américain eut du mal à garder son air joyeux et léger, face au regard sérieux du japonais.

Duo : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Heero : Qu'est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas dit ? Ne dit pas rien… Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose.

Duo : Un détail… Rien d'important, t'inquiètes pas. On t'a juste fait un résumé, donc il manque forcément des choses… Mais on t'a dit le principal. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Duo s'efforça de rester le plus naturel possible et de mentir le moins possible… Si il ne se contrôlait pas, Heero allait le sentir.

Heero : Vous étiez très inquiet, tout à l'heure… Je suis sûr que ça avait un rapport avec ce que J a dit.

Duo s'arrêta, se mit face à Heero et le regarda dans les yeux le plus honnêtement du monde, sans tricher.

Duo : C'est normal qu'on s'inquiètes pour toi ! Ce que J nous a dit… La façon dont il l'a dit, surtout… C'était très inquiétant. C'est pour ça que Quatre voulait que nous rentrions… Mais si tu dis que tu te sens bien, alors ça peut attendre…

Il lui sourit et Heero lui sourit aussi.

Heero : Gomen, Duo… Je sais pas pourquoi je me suis mis ça en tête. Tu as raison… C'est sûrement mon instinct qui me travaille. C'est vrai que je me sens bien… Mais je me sens tellement perdu et inquiet, en même temps. Seulement, J me fait encore plus peur que tout ça… Il est tellement semblable à Linstein. C'est atroce… Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai cru revoir Linstein.

Le pilote mi-loup baissa la tête, honteux. Duo le reprit par les épaules et le serra contre lui… Il était content que Heero se confie. Garder tout en lui, lui faisait plus de mal que de bien…

Duo : C'est rien… Tu es encore sous le choc, c'est pour ça. Tu vas voir, ça va vite s'arranger… En attendant, tu n'auras plus à voir J, je crois. Une fois, t'as suffit, je pense.

Heero : Arigato, Duo…

L'américain eut un sourire, quand le loup le flaira amicalement et partit courir devant, en remuant la queue gaiement.

Lorsqu'il rentrèrent, Duo et Heero était en sueur… Le loup plus que le pilote 02, d'ailleurs. Le soleil s'était soudainement mis à chauffer bien fort, marquant le début de l'été. Le japonais et l'américain s'était amusé comme deux jeunes louveteaux tout fou, en se battant gentiment dans l'herbe et en jouant au foot avec une pomme de pain, etc… Résultat, ils étaient rentrés très en couleur : leur vêtements couleur vert pelouse, et leur visages un peu rouge de la chaleur et de l'activité. Ils étaient un peu essoufflé et bien fatigué, surtout Heero qui s'était bien défoulé dehors… Ce qui assura un calme relatif, pendant toutes la soirée à la grande joie des nerfs de Wufei !

Heero se coucha juste après manger, suivi par un Duo éreinté d'avoir essayer de suivre le rythme du petit loup. L'américain manqua même de se tromper de chambre et se rappela qu'il avait changé de lits avec Trowa au dernier moment… Il dit bonne nuit à Heero et gagna son nouveau lit.

Wufei alla se coucher juste après, prétextant une grosse fatigue pour éviter la corvée de vaisselles…

Les derniers debout furent Quatre et Trowa, qui avait lavé, essuyé et rangé la vaisselle à eux seuls. Trowa rejoignit la chambre du loup, après avoir rassuré les craintes vives et persistantes de l'empathe et lui avoir dit bonne nuit. Il trouva Heero somnolant et crevant de chaud sur son oreiller adoré fraîchement réparé, ayant viré toutes ces couvertures au bout du lit… Mais il ne s'inquiéta pas trop pour autant. N'importe qui crèverait de chaleur avec la température légèrement trop élevé qu'il faisait dans cette chambre. Ca sentait le début de l'été à plein nez, maintenant… Espérant que cette saison lumineuse et chaude ferait du bien au pilote 01, il entrouvrit la fenêtre. Puis, le français se coucha, en ne dormant pas mieux que Heero mais en en profitant pour veiller sur l'autre dormeur… Dormeur qui passa une très mauvaise nuit, tournant et se retournant sans arrêt, sans réussir à se reposer ou même à trouver une position confortable. Le seul point positif est qu'il ne fit pas le moindre cauchemar…

Le lendemain matin, il ne restait que deux choses sur le lit du petit loup : son oreiller et le petit loup lui-même. Tout le reste était par-terre ! Mais Heero dormait enfin tranquillement… Trowa le laissa dormir, rassuré et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il trouva Quatre et Wufei, en train de comater dans leur bol de thé… Il sourit et tapa dans ses mains, les faisant sursauter. Wufei se retourna près à incendier Heero, pendant que Quatre regardait Trowa, en clignant les yeux de surprise et en lâchant un baillement…

Wufei : Barton ? Non mais ça va pas… Tu veux imiter Yuy ?

Quatre : Ca m'aurait étonné que Heero se lève si tôt…

Le français souriant, entra dans la cuisine et commença à préparer son petit déjeuner.

Trowa : Mal dormis ?

Wufei : Très ! Se mettre à faire chaud comme ça d'un coup… La météo est folle. (L'auteur a surtout décidé que c'était le début de l'été… Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est l'auteur qui est folle ? Sans commentaire…)

Quatre : Ca ne va pas forcément durée…

Trowa : Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir mal dormi. Cette chaleur était assez gênante. Heero ressemblait même à un loup essayant de dormir sous un soleil de plomb…

Il s'attira deux regards inquiets, dans la seconde…

Trowa : MAIS… Pas de panique. Il n'y a rien d'anormal à passer une nuit pareille, avec ce temps… Il a le même rapport à la chaleur que vous et moi.

Quatre : Oui, c'est vrai… Je suis décidément trop nerveux, depuis que je sais que Heero pourrait être… Mais n'y pensons pas, pour l'instant ! C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Wufei acquiesça et tout le monde se calma. Duo arriva peu après dans le même état que les autres, à cause de la chaude nuit…

§§§

Heero se réveilla, à près de midi… Il chercha Trowa des yeux, moitié réveillé, mais réalisa qu'il était déjà descendu en voyant le soleil bien brillant. Il poussa un jappement, en se re-écroulant sur son oreiller… Il avait passé une nuit affreuse. Il ne savais même pas comment il avait réussit à s'endormir… Il cuisait de l'intérieur… Un peu comme quand Linstein faisait ses expériences sur lui. Mais cette fois, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça… C'était la chaleur, une chaleur infernale digne d'un été indien. Sa queue et ses cheveux étaient même en sueur… Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas plus de fourrures, comme certains autres cobayes, sinon il aurait été aussi mouillé que si il avait pris un bain.

Mais à part ça, il était plutôt en forme… Il se sentait plein d'énergie et brûlait d'envie d'aller se promener dehors. Il se leva, prit une douche rafraîchissante et s'habilla, avant de descendre les escaliers comme une furie… Pour percuter Trowa de plein fouet et se retrouver sonné, en bas des escaliers. Trowa aussi était un peu sonné et avait un petit loup jappant, sur lui.

Quatre sortit de la cuisine, en vitesse, suivi de Duo et Wufei.

Quatre : Heero ! Trowa ! Ca va ?

Le français gémit et le loup poussa un pauvre petit couinement. L'américain se précipita pour aider Heero à se relever et le chinois fit de même avec Trowa…

Wufei : Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le français, se remettant de la chute, passa sa main derrière sa tête pour vérifier qu'il n'ait pas de bosses.

Trowa : Comme vous le savez, j'allais chercher Heero… Mais c'est lui qui m'a trouvé le premier.

Trowa jeta un œil au pauvre petit loup, encore un peu KO et soutenu par Duo.

Duo : Allez, remets-toi. Ce n'est qu'une petite chute, Heero…

Trowa : Et c'est moi qui l'ait amortit.

Le pilote 02 et 01 regardèrent Trowa… Le louveteau lui lança un regard désolé, les oreilles plates. Le pilote 03 eut un sourire conciliant et tendre… Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

Trowa : Ce n'est pas grave… Tu ne t'ai pas fait mal, au moins ?

Heero : Iie…

Wufei soupira, en retournant à la cuisine.

Wufei : Si on allait manger, puisque tout le monde va bien ? Ca va être froid…

Heero redressa la tête et les oreilles aussitôt, en flairant l'air. Il poussa un jappement affamé, en battant de la queue… Il partit comme une flèche et doubla le chinois, à un mètre de la porte, pour aller s'asseoir à table en premier.

Wufei retint un grognement d'énervement et alla rejoindre sa place, à son tour. Quatre, Trowa et Duo le suivirent rapidement, de peur que Heero ne commence avant eux… Et ne leur laisse rien ! Ne pas sous-estimer l'appétit d'un louveteau traumatisé et en pleine croissance !

Après mangé, Heero décida d'aller faire une petite sieste sur le canapé, avec Duo, pendant que celui-ci regardait la tele… Trowa et Quatre faisait la vaisselle… Et Wufei bouquinait tranquillement, son sabre à ses cotés, ayant réussit à échapper à ce boulot d'onna… Le français et l'arabe semblait avoir complètement oublié qu'ils voulaient que Wufei les aide.

Bref, tout était tranquille depuis plus d'une heure, le chinois s'était même assoupi… Lorsque la terreur lupine se réveilla. Il resta gentiment la tête sur les genoux de l'américain, dans un premier temps… Mais une drôle de folie, la même que ce matin, le prit dans les 5 min. Il attrapa la télécommande à Duo et zappa en rigolant, pendant que l'autre pilote essayait de lui reprendre… Troublé par le changement de sons, le chinois se réveilla brusquement. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de réaliser, que son livre avait disparu et qu'une queue brune battant follement disparaissait dans les escaliers…

Wufei : C'était trop beau, pour durer.

Il soupira et se leva, sous le regard amusé de Duo.

Wufei : Yuy, aurais-tu la gentillesse de me rendre mon livre ?

Pas de réponse de l'étage, juste un jappement joyeux…

Duo : Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu ailles le chercher toi-même.

Wufei jeta un regard noir au pilote 02, qui retenait un rire et monta à l'étage, en bougonnant. Ecoutant du haut des escaliers pour localiser le louveteau, il le repéra dans sa chambre… Déterminé à délivrer son livre des pattes du loup, il se dirigea vers le repère du terrible prédateur. Il poussa la porte et aperçut le petit loup couché sur son lit, tenant en ses griffes le pauvre livre.

Le chinois ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder Heero dans les yeux, sans peur ni provocation.

Heero : Je te le rendrais… Mais viens te promener avec moi. Je suis sûr que vous ne me laisserez pas y aller seul.

Wufei s'inquiéta… Pourquoi pensait-il ça ?

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Heero : C'est Duo qui me l'a dit hier, quand je lui ai demandé si je pourrais recommencer demain.

Le pilote 05 avait eut peur une seconde… Mais se retint de soupirer, pour autant.

Il était énervant quand il s'y mettait, ce loup-là… Mais il garda son calme, pour autant.

Wufei : Pourquoi avoir pris mon livre et me faire du chantage ? Tu aurais pu demander à Maxwell.

Heero : Parce que je veux y aller avec toi.

Le chinois soupira, en tentant de garder son calme.

Wufei : Je vois… Et si c'était Trowa qui venait avec toi, ça irait pas ?

Wufei regarda Heero réfléchir, en se mordillant une griffe… Pour finalement, remuer la queue.

Heero : Ok, ça marche ! Mais tu auras le livre que lorsqu'il aura dit oui…

Wufei : Parfait… Viens, on va lui demander.

Le pilote sortit en premier, en surveillant que le pilote mi-loup suive bien avec l'otage. Il descendit à la cuisine, en tête… Sans remarquer, le sourire blagueur de Duo et la disparition d'un autre objet lui appartenant.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et les deux pilotes présents, se retournèrent un peu surpris…

Heero : Trowa !

Wufei : Barton, il faut que tu ailles te promener avec Yuy…

Le pilote 03 regarda tour à tour les deux arrivants…

Trowa : Pourquoi ça ?

Wufei : Yuy a prit mon livre en otage.

Heero montra triomphalement le prisonnier, en souriant de tous ces crocs et le remis derrière son dos aussitôt.

Quatre et Trowa se regardèrent, en esquissant un sourire amusé… Et finirent par hocher la tête, d'un même mouvement, avec un air de conspirateur.

Wufei eut un peu peur, en se demandant quel chantage ils allaient lui faire…

Le français regarda le chinois, en souriant…

Trowa : Je suis d'accord… A la condition que tu aides Quatre à ma place.

Le chinois soupira, en se donnant une claque sur le front. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas oublié… Ils attendaient juste le bon moment, pour le coincer.

Trowa croisa les bras, d'un air « t'as pas le choix », pendant Heero approcha Quatre, tout content…

Heero : Merci d'avoir réparé l'oreiller, Quatre !

Il tourna autour de l'empathe, en le flairant gentiment, affectueusement… Lui retourna autour en approfondissant le flairage. Et finalement s'arrêta, en se secouant la tête d'un air « Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? », avant sortit de la cuisine, en rigolant de lui-même…

Wufei : Yuy ! Mon livre ! Rends-le moi !

Il voulu le suivre, mais se rappela qu'il devait donner une réponse. Il soupira…

Wufei : D'accord… Mais je vais récupérer mon livre d'abord, avant que Yuy ne le planque quelque part !

Le pilote 05 sortit et les pilotes restants affichèrent un sourire vainqueur.

§§§

Wufei trouva le petit loup couché là où le chinois était assis… Et le livre était à sa place. Il poussa un soupir soulagé et approcha pour récupérer son cher livre… Heero se leva et le pilote 05 s'aperçut qu'il manquait… Son sabre !

Wufei : YUY ! Mon sabre ! C'est pas vrai… Tu veux m'empoisonner la vie ou quoi ?

Le chinois arrêta de rouspéter, en entendant Heero grogner et montrer les crocs.

Heero : C'est pas moi qui te l'ai pris ! Grrrrr

Wufei : … Ah… Je… Je m'excuse alors. J'aurais pas du m'énerver… Mais alors…… Qui me l'a pris ?

Le loup se calma et alla rejoindre Duo. Wufei le suivit du regard et prit un air contrarié…

Wufei : Tu n'en auras pas une petite idée, Maxwell ?

Duo : Moi ? Absolument pas ! Pourquoi tu me soupçonnes toujours dès qu'un objet t'appartenant disparait ?

Son air trop innocent acheva de convaincre le chinois. Il sourit, en approchant du canapé et de Heero…

Wufei : Yuy, j'ai besoin de tes talents de pisteurs… Tu peux m'aider à retrouver mon sabre, s'il te plait ?

Le loup sembla réfléchir, en regardant Wufei… Le fait que Wufei n'est pas peur de lui et lui demandait de l'aide, lui faisait très plaisir !

Il sourit, se jeta sur Duo et se mit à le chatouiller.

Le pilote 05 le regarda faire, sans comprendre… Jusqu'à ce que l'américain, étouffant de rire, avoue ! Le loup arrêta alors… Duo reprit un peu son souffle et sortit le sabre d'entre les coussins du canapé.

Duo : Le voilà ton « préccccieux »… (Dit à la Gollum lol)

Wufei se dépêcha de le reprendre, en lançant un regard noir au voleur.

Wufei : Au moins, je sais comment te faire avouer, Maxwell… Je te recommanderais à J, si il y a des difficultés à faire avouer un prisonnier, Yuy.

Heero s'assombrit au nom de J et se recroquevilla, en baissant les oreilles.

Wufei : Désolé, Yuy… Bon, je vais aller prendre la place de Trowa et tu pourras aller te promener.

Le chinois, gêné et un peu honteux de cette maladresse, se dépêcha de rejoindre la cuisine, en emportant son sabre et son livre.

Trowa rejoignit Duo et Heero tout de suite après… Apparemment, le pilote 02 avait réconforté le petit loup, car celui-ci se jeta direct sur lui et le tira presque dehors, sous le sourire de l'américain.

Le français et le japonais partirent en balade, pendant que Wufei effritait le peu d'honneur retrouvé, en essuyant la vaisselle et que Duo continuait de regarder la télé.**  
**

**Tsuzuku **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un chapitre de 18 pages, ça valait le coup d'attendre, non ? Enfin, j'espère qu'on m'a pas oublié…

Reviews, onegai ? Pour me prouver qu'il me reste au moins quelques lecteurs, malgré mon absence… #chibi-eyes#

A plus !


	7. Heewolf 7

**Nom** : Heewolf

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Mystère, dark, romance… Très varié, quoi !

**Couple** : Heero est avec… SURPRISE ! Aller, un indice. Il est brun… Reste plus que deux choix possible ! lol

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… Heero non plus. Mais j'ai réussit à me l'approprier un peu, à travers Heewolf ! NIARK !

**Désolé pour cet énorme retard…** Mais vous connaissez comme moi les effets des pannes d'écritures. #Ose pas dire que ça repart de peur de tout recouper#

Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que ma new fic plaise ! Et pour le couple, je dis rien pour l'instant… J'essaierais de semer des indices par-ci, par-là. #sourire# Que ce soit Duo ou Trowa, ça fera un couple des plus mignons ! #sourire plus grand#

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews ! 

**Bonne lecture**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapitre 7**

: YUY !

Les pilotes soupirèrent depuis la cuisine, où Quatre sortait des steacks… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Voilà une semaine qu'il était infernal… Il passait son temps à leur tourner autour et faire des bêtises. Le faire rester 5 min au même endroit sans bouger, relevait du miracle ! Sauf la nuit… La nuit, il ressemblait toujours autant à un chien assoiffé en plein désert, ce qui les inquiétait toujours autant. Même sans couverture et sans rien sur le dos, il crevait de chaleur…

Ils se regardèrent et décidèrent de se lever, pour aller voir ce qui se passait encore… Ils arrivèrent au salon et trouvèrent un loup assis sur Wufei bien comme il faut, lui-même dos à terre et complètement dépassé par la situation. Heero tenait un livre au-dessus de sa tête et empêchait le chinois de le récupérer, en rigolant.

Wufei : Yuy, rend-moi mon livre et enlèves-toi de moi !

Heero : Pourquoi ?

Son air innocent et amusé fit pouffer de rire Duo et Quatre…

Trowa à coté tentait de maîtriser une impulsion soudaine de jalousie, au vu de la position de ses deux amis. Il devrait pourtant avoir l'habitude, Heero était collé à eux la plupart du temps, pour jouer et autres… Seulement, c'était plus facile de l'accepter quand il était collé à lui ! Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était si possessif d'un seul coup… Même quand Heero allait se promener avec Duo, qu'ils revenaient tous sales et que Duo leur racontait leur jeux et exploits, il avait un petit pincement au cœur. Il était en train de tomber amoureux ! Et partager sa chambre avec lui et pouvoir mâter Heero comme il voulait la nuit, car le loup dormait à poils et sans rien sur lui maintenant, ne faisait qu'encourager ses désirs… Ce qui le gênait par rapport à son amitié pour Heero.

L'empathe semblait avoir sentit son malaise et s'approcha des deux pilotes au sol. Il prit le livre à Heero, qui poussa un jappement. Celui-ci le regarda, surpris et triste que Quatre lui ait prit le livre… Mais le blond continua de sourire, avec un regard gentil mais ferme.

Quatre : Ca suffit, Heero… Laisses Wufei lire et viens donc m'aider à la cuisine. Comme ça tu seras ce qu'on va manger…

Le petit loup, remuant la queue apparemment très enthousiaste à ce projet, libéra le chinois de son poids, ou plutôt de son emprise musculaire… Car Heero n'était pas bien lourd même si il mangeait comme 3 depuis son retour et qu'il reprenait du poids progressivement.

Quatre : Tu choisiras la viande…

Un jappement plus tard, il n'y avait plus de loup dans la pièce.

Quatre : Mieux vaut que je le suives, avant qu'il ne tente de manger un steack même pas décongelé !

Le blond le suivi en vitesse et Duo éclata de rire…

Wufei se releva rapidement.

Wufei : Attends, Winner ! Mon livre !

Le chinois entra dans la cuisine et ressortit avec son livre, sous le sourire toujours amusé de Duo.

Wufei : Enlèves ce sourire moqueur de tes lèvres, Maxwell…

Duo : Pourquoi donc ? Je trouve ça très drôle…

Wufei : Va donc aider à faire à manger toi aussi… Ou plutôt aider Winner à tenir Yuy loin de ce qui cuit sur le feu.

Duo : Bonne idée… J'ai trop faim pour le laisser tout manger.

L'américain rejoignit la cuisine, pour secourir l'empathe et Wufei se réinstalla sur son fauteuil avec son livre.

Trowa alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, en soupirant. Le chinois leva le nez de son livre…

Wufei : Un problème, Barton ?

Trowa : … On peut dire ça comme ça.

Wufei poussa un soupir en refermant son livre, qu'il venait à peine de rouvrir… Jamais il ne pourrait lire tranquille ! Il regarda le français qui avait un air soucieux et pensif…

Wufei : Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Trowa : Tu n'es pas obligé…

Wufei : De sentir que tu as un problème m'empêche de lire… Et je suppose que te virer du salon ou aller lire ailleurs ne serait correct vis à vis d'un ami.

Trowa eut un petit sourire.

Wufei : Alors qu'est-ce qui y a ?

Trowa : As-tu déjà… Eté amoureux ?

Wufei le regarda, interloqué… Problème de cœur. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de partir lire ailleurs, finalement ? Il était probablement le moins bien placé pour conseillé là-dessus…

Wufei : Oui.

Trowa : … Qu'as-tu fait ?

Wufei : J'ai… J'ai agis comme un idiot et j'ai laissé passer ma chance.

Le pilote 03 le regarda surpris et le chinois baissa la tête… Il aurait vraiment du partir. Ca lui aurait évité de repenser à l'un des plus triste épisode de sa vie.

Trowa : Pourquoi ? Si ça ne te gêne pas d'en parler… Ca a l'air de te rendre triste.

Wufei : Je m'en suis aperçut trop tard… Elle est partie avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Trowa : Tu n'as pas essayé de la rattraper ?

Wufei : Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait… Mais on ne revient pas de ce voyage là.

Trowa comprit. Elle était morte…

Trowa : Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler des souvenirs douloureux…

Wufei : Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Wufei releva la tête, l'air toujours triste.

Wufei : Mais on est pas là pour parler de moi… Qui est-ce ?

Ce fut le tour de Trowa de baisser la tête, gêné.

Trowa : C'est difficile à dire… J'ose à peine admettre ce que je ressens. C'est si gênant…

Wufei : Je ne te forcerais pas à le dire… Ce genre de chose est très personnel, mais tu peux peut-être me dire ce qui te gêne autant dans ces sentiments ?

Trowa : Ce n'est pas le genre de sentiments que je devrais ressentir pour… Pour lui.

Wufei : Lui ?

Le français le releva la tête subitement, un peu inquiet de sa réaction.

Wufei : Je n'ai pas à juger ce qui est bien ou mal, en amour… C'est le cœur qui décide et mieux vaut l'amour à la guerre. Mais ce lui, c'est…

Trowa : Oui, c'est lui. Si tu savais… Comme j'ai honte.

Wufei soupira, en s'appuyant contre le dossier du fauteuil, alors que Trowa restait appuyé sur ses coudes.

Wufei : Je comprend que… Tu sois gêné. Mais depuis quand tu ressens ça ? Comment c'est arrivé ?

Trowa : J'en sais rien… J'en sais rien du tout. Je sais même pas vraiment depuis quand… Ni même si c'est de l'amour ou simplement du désir. Par contre, je sais que quand je l'ai vu assis sur toi, j'ai eu envie de te tuer… Et que quand le soir il se couche nu, j'ai envie de le rejoindre… Et aussi, que je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui… Plus que pour un simple ami.

Le chinois, triturant son livre, le regarda…

Wufei : Je ne saurais pas dire si c'est de l'amour ou non. Je n'y connais rien en amour… Mais je peux te donner un conseil tout de même. Ne tarde pas trop à te décider… Il peut arriver n'importe quoi à toi ou à lui. Je ne te souhaite pas de connaître l'amère de tristesse de perdre quelqu'un sans avoir pu savoir si… Ca pouvait marcher entre vous.

Trowa regarda Wufei dans les yeux, en hochant la tête… Il semblait terriblement honnête. Il savait trop bien de quoi il parlait, malheureusement…

Quatre arriva à ce moment-là. Il vit bien et sentit qu'il se passait un truc, mais ne posa aucune question…

Quatre : C'est prêt ! Dépêchez-vous… Duo a du mal à tenir Heero sur sa chaise.

Wufei soupira, tandis que le français souriait amusé et un peu attendri… Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, le petit loup était en train de prendre le dessus sur Duo, grâce à une séance de chatouillis et bien sûr encore par-terre sur le carrelage, dans une position gênante à souhait. Wufei se demanda alors COMMENT Trowa avait pu craquer sur cet ado mi-homme, mi-animal, déchaîné et retombé en enfance… Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

§§§

Après manger, Heero fatigué de n'avoir pas arrêté de la matinée monta faire une petite sieste sur son lit… Tous les pilotes en profitèrent. Wufei décida de bouquiner tranquillement dans le fauteuil, sereinement et Duo de regarder la télé, sûr que la terreur ne lui piquerait pas la télécommande ou ne lui changerait pas sournoisement la chaîne… Quatre, aidé de Trowa, mit ce temps à profit pour faire la vaisselle sans risquer de voir surgir un petit loup ayant envie d'une bataille de mousses.

Heero, couché sur le coté et torse nu, sur son lit, était bien loin de tout ça… Il avait chaud-chaud-chaud, même si les volets étaient entrebaillés de manière à ne laisser entrer que l'air et non la chaleur. Il avait toujours chaud, tout le temps… De plus en plus chaud même, il lui semblait ? A moins que ce soit les températures d'été montantes qui lui donne cet impression. C'est pour ça qu'il n'arrêtait pas de bouger et aussi parce que c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ces pulsions… Le loup devait avoir envie de jouer, alors il ne luttait pas contre. Le problème, c'est que Heero se retrouvait toujours collé à ses amis et toujours dans des situations gênantes, avec des envies bizarres qui le taraudait… Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Peut-être que c'était la fièvre (Dans le sens « La fièvre du samedi soir » et ainsi que le fait qu'il a toujours chaud) de l'été ? Fermant les yeux, il décida d'arrêter de cogiter un peu et de se reposer tant qu'il arrivait à se retenir de courir partout… Même crevant de chaleur, il arrivait à dormir maintenant. Difficilement, mais il y arrivait… Il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Et il y arriva… Pour se retrouver dans une situation terriblement familière.

§§§

Encore cette maudite cellule blanche… Pourquoi devait-il toujours s'y réveiller ? Seulement une semaine et il haïssait déjà le blanc de cette cellule… Le blanc, symbole de pureté, prenait un symbole d'horreur pour lui. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas seul… Son ami était là, dans la cellule d'à coté. Même si il ne le comprenait pas vraiment, leur lien dépassait les mots. Il lui suffisait de prendre sa patte pour être rassuré… D'ailleurs, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Il semblait aller de plus en plus mal… A chaque fois, qu'il revenait de chez le « véto », comme disaient les surveillants, il semblait encore plus faible et il ne récupérait pas, comme Heero faisait. Il sentait, sans savoir comment, ni vouloir l'admettre, qu'il allait bientôt se retrouver seul…

Il se rapprocha de la porte. Il se sentait triste, à cette idée… Et seul. Il fallait qu'il chasse ces pensées de sa tête… Il avait trop de pensées négatives ou, plus récemment, « animales » en tête. Par exemple, à l'heure de la pâté, il ne pouvait pas dire « repas » vu le menu… Il se passait un truc bizarre en lui, il ne pensait qu'à manger sans s'occuper de ce qu'il y avait dans la gamelle et ça, il ne le contrôlait pas. C'était inquiétant, est-ce qu'il était en train de « changer » ? Ca lui rappelait des réactions animales… Ou alors, il ne mangeait pas assez et il avait trop faim pour rejeter cette nourriture ignoble. Au moins, il était maître de ces pensées négatives et libre d'essayer de les remplacer par des positives.

Heero : Hé… Comment tu te sens ? Ca va mieux ?

Pas de réponses… Même pas le plus petit jappement. Peut-être qu'il dormait ?

Heero : Tu dors ?

Toujours pas de réponses… Pourtant, quand il lui parlait, même si il dormait, il se réveillait. Son ami à poils avait le sommeil très leger…

Heero : Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu te sens pas bien ?

Soudain, quelque chose le toucha au cœur, venant de je-ne-sais-pas-où au fond de lui. Il passa sa main par la trappe, cherchant sa patte…

Heero : Aller, réagis… S'il te plait.

Se couchant par-terre pour chercher plus loin, il la trouva… Toute froide.

Heero : T'es gelé, dis donc… T'es malade ?

Ce petit quelque chose se précisa lentement… Un petit quelque chose de triste. Heero remua la main poilu, pour essayer de le faire réagir… Sans succès. Le « quelque chose » se fit encore plus clair…

Heero : Réagis, je t'en prie… Il faut que tu réagisses…

Trop clair, même.

Heero : Iie… Pas ça…

Il se mit à pleurer, en gardant la main dans la sienne… Voilà, il était seul. Il l'avait sentit, en plus… Ce ne sont pas les hommes qui sentent la mort, ce sont les animaux. Il devenait un animal. Il avait gagné… Linstein avait tué son ami et une partie de son espoir de s'en sortir avec lui. Le japonais continua de pleurer, en serrant la main un peu plus fort… (Moi aussi, j'ai gagné… Je me suis fait pleurer.)

Heero : Je… Je te vengerais. Je nous vengerais tous les deux…

Se laissant envahir par la peine, il se mit à gémir comme un loup blessé, sans s'en rendre compte…

Heero : Je le tuerais… Je le tuerais, même si je dois y laisser ma peau. Il paiera… Je te le jure !

La colère se mêla à sa peine et sans arriver à se contrôler, il poussa un hurlement animal… Un cri d'animal blessé, qui ramena les soldats.

Soldat 1 : Et merde ! Le cobaye à clamser ! Linstein va être furieux !

Soldat 2 : Ben, il aura toujours l'autre… La transformation intérieur à déjà commencé. Le doc a mit les bouchées double avec lui !

Soldat 1 : T'as raison… Bon, faut amener le cadavre à Linstein, pour qu'il l'autopsie.

Soldat 2 : Faudrait que le loup en herbe lâche sa main pour ça ! Aller, lâches-le… De toute façon, il est crevé ton copain !

Heero ne lâcha pas, au contraire… Il renforça sa prise sur elle. Il ne voulaient pas qu'ils l'emmènent comme de la vulgaire marchandise…

Soldat 1 : Têtu, l'animal… Puisque tu veux pas le lâcher, on va t'y obliger !

Ils lui écrasèrent la main et Heero, poussant un couinement, fut obligé de le lâcher. Il se redressa, en pleurant toujours et se mit contre la vitre.

Heero : Laissez-le !

Soldat 2 : Tient, il sait encore parler quand même… Je me demande jusqu'à quand il y arrivera. Peut-être ce que ce sera un animal savant ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire, en ouvrant froidement la cellule du cobaye décédé.

Heero, dont les ongles avaient poussés en griffes, se mit à griffer la vitre désespérément, sous le rire des soldats. Il n'était plus lui-même… Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ces soldats qui voulaient emmener son ami.

Ils l'emmenèrent malgré tout… Heero, fou de rage, se mit à foncer dans la vitre. Il devait les rattraper, à tout prix ! Il continua de toute ses forces, jusqu'à ce que la vitre cède… Et elle céda, en explosant en milles morceaux. Le japonais se retrouva par-terre, dans le couloir et blessé légèrement un peu partout, à cause de son passage à travers le plastique/verre très coupant… Les soldats avaient disparu de sa vue. Toujours aussi fou et possédé par le jeune loup enragé qui était en lui, il se releva et se dirigea vers le labo en courant… Arrivant à la porte du labo du Dr Linstein, il accéléra sa course et déboula dedans en grognant.

Les soldats et Linstein le regardèrent sans y croire.

Soldat 1 : Merde ! Comment il a fait pour briser cette vitre ? Elle est sensé être incassable !

Linstein : Peu importe le comment ! Il faut le maîtriser à tout prix, il est très dangereux ! C'est le moment le plus délicat de la transformation… Encore humain, seulement l'animal prend le dessus ! La fureur de l'animal associé à la technique humaine… Or, je vous rappelle que c'est un soldat sur-entraîné ! Mais ne le tuez pas, compris ?

Les soldats hochèrent la tête, en sortant leurs armes… Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de les utiliser. Heero était déjà sur eux et avait expédié leur arme à l'autre bout du labo… Il enchaîna sur des prises rendu très dangereuses avec ses griffes, mortelles pour l'un d'eux. L'autre s'en tira avec de graves blessures bien saignantes… Lorsque Heero se retourna pour se charger de Linstein, celui-ci lui lança une flèche tranquillisante. Le pilote tomba à genoux par-terre, sans lâcher le doc du regard et lutant contre le sommeil…

Heero : Tu as tuer… Mon ami… Tu me le paiera, monstre…

Linstein : Tu te trompes, mon cher 01… Le monstre, c'est toi. Quand à ton ami, j'ai essayé de le sauver… Tuer volontairement mes cobayes n'est pas dans mon intérêt.

Heero : Je te hais… Omae o korosu… Je te tuerais…

Heero tomba à quatre pattes, avant de s'effondrer au sol, endormi. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, son ami était les tripes à l'air et ses organes étaient dans des bocaux. Il était hagard et cherchait ce qui lui était arrivé exactement… Il avait trouvé son ami mort et après… Il avait perdu le contrôle. Comme si quelque chose en lui avait prit le dessus… Un peu comme le System Zero, sauf que c'était en lui et très primaire. L'animal… Le loup. C'était le début de la fin, pour lui…

Linstein : Tu es calmé ? Hum Oui, je pense… Le loup est retourné à sa place. Il ne reste plus que toi, maintenant… Comment tu sens-tu après cette première rencontre avec la bête que tu seras bientôt ?

Il ne le regarda même pas… Alors voilà ce qu'il serait, c'était une vraie déchéance. Pire que la mort…

Le scientifique sourit à sa non-réaction, démontrant un profond abattement.

Linstein : Je vois que tu as compris que tu ne pouvais rien contre moi et contre le loup qui naît en toi… Mais bientôt, tu ne pourras plus assez penser pour en être déprimé. Tu seras comme l'un de ces animaux en cage, que l'on voit dans les zoo… Mis à part que eux sont bien traités et ne me servent pas de cobaye.

Linstein continua, toujours souriant…

Linstein : Je vais étudier pourquoi l'autre cobaye est mort et où et comment la dégénérescence cellulaire à commencer et s'est poursuivit… Ca augmentera tes chances de survie. Puisqu'il est mort, je vais augmenter tes visites à tous les jours, plutôt que tous les deux jours… Plus besoin d'alterner vos tours de rôles.

Heero se sentait vide et démoralisé… La perte de son ami était vraiment un rude coup. Il ne croyait plus qu'il pouvait s'en sortir. Peut-être devrait-il laisser faire le loup ? Plus vite, il aurait le dessus, moins il souffrirait consciemment de cette situation…

Linstein : Et peut-être que… L'on pourra jouer tous les deux, mon petit Humanus Lupus.

Il lui caressa la joue, avec un sourire pas catholique… Pervers, même. Heero détourna la tête, en frissonnant. Lui qui croyait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire…

§§§

Heero se réveilla brusquement et se redressa en sueur, à cause du rêve et de la chaleur. Ca faisait un moment qu'il avait pas refait de cauchemar et il aurait aimé que ça continue… Surtout pour rêver de ça. Il essaya de retenir ses larmes mais la peine d'avoir perdu son ami avait été réveillé par ce maudit cauchemar…

Heero : Pardon… J'ai pas réussis à nous venger… Mais… Mais j'y arriverais un jour. Il t'a tué avec ces maudites expériences… Il paiera.

Il se recoucha dos à la porte, pour pas qu'on voit ses larmes si quelqu'un entrait… Il ne pensait pas avoir poussé de hurlements, cette fois. Sinon ils seraient déjà là…

Il se laissa aller à pleurer un petit moment, avant de se reprendre quand il sentit sa blessure morale se calmer un peu. Il essuya ses yeux et tenta une sortie en douce pour aller à la salle de bain… Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qu'il avait pleuré. Il avait honte de pleurer comme un gosse qui fait un cauchemar… Même si ses cauchemars étaient durs à supporter. Revoir tous ça ne lui faisait pas du bien.

En se regardant dans le miroir, il constata que ses yeux étaient bien rouges… Il ne pouvait redescendre comme ça. Alors il décida de prendre une douche… Ca le rafraîchirait un peu, en même temps. Il ferma la porte au verrou et se déshabilla, avant d'aller prendre une douche tiède, tirant sur le froid.

§§§

Les garçons étaient réunis dans la cuisine… Il voulaient profiter de la sieste du loup, pour faire le bilan de cette semaine. En un mot, désastreuse… Autant pour Heero que pour eux. Le japonais était IMPOSSIBLE et son état de chaleur ne semblait pas s'améliorer… Et pire, semblait s'aggraver selon Trowa. Quand à eux, ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup, a propos d'OZ et d'Heero… En plus, le petit loup les fatiguaient beaucoup. Ils devaient le surveiller tout le temps, pour être sûr qu'il aille bien et ne fasse pas de bêtises, toujours discrètement et mine de rien… Mais Heero était trop survolté pour se rendre compte qu'on le surveillait, pour l'instant du moins.

Wufei : On devrait en parler à J, je vous dis… Si ça c'est pas un trouble du comportement, qu'est-ce que c'est ? En plus, la nuit, il a toujours trop chaud…

Quatre : Il nous dira de rentrer… Or, nous n'avons pas encore parlé de retour possible à Heero.

Trowa : Il refuserait, de toute façon… Je sens bien qu'il n'est pas prêt à revoir J.

Duo : Mais si jamais il ne va pas bien, on ne peut pas attendre qu'il soit prêt ! Il ne sera jamais prêt !

Wufei soupira.

Wufei : On fait quoi alors ?

Quatre : On peut toujours en parler à J… Mais je sais d'avance sa réponse.

Duo : Il pourra peut-être nous dire si c'est clairement ça ou non…

Trowa : J'en doute… Il n'a testé que sur des embryons et un bébé. Heero n'est ni l'un ni l'autre… Seul des tests pourraient nous le dire.

Quatre : Alors il faudrait commencer à suggérer l'idée à Heero…

Un énorme bruit venant du salon les interrompit. Ils se regardèrent, alarmés et inquiets…

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

Quatre : J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas blessé !

Ils se levèrent en vitesse et se dépêchèrent d'aller voir. Le spectacle qui se présenta à leur yeux les laissa sans voix… Heero venait de battre son record de la plus grosse bêtise, cad les inondations. Il avait fait décroché une tringle à rideau, en s'accrochant aux rideaux ! Les rideaux semblaient bien déchiré aussi…

Quatre : Hallah…

Duo : …… Il a fait fort, cette fois.

Trowa : ………………………………..

Wufei : Mais c'est pas vrai de voir une catastrophe ambulante pareille !

Heero sortit sa tête de dessous le rideau avec un air penaud… Il s'y recacha en apercevant le regard furieux, qui lançait presque des éclairs, du chinois.

Celui-ci, les poings et les dents serrés, tentait de maîtriser sa colère.

Quatre : C'est… C'est pas grave, Wufei… Pas la peine de s'énerver.

Wufei : Pas grave ? Tu plaisante, j'espère ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être la prochaine fois ? s'amuser à mettre le feu à la maison ? Trop, c'est trop !

Avant que les autres pilotes puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Wufei s'approcha du petit loup… En voyant arriver Wufei, le fautif déguerpit d'en dessous du rideau pour aller se cacher derrière le canapé.

Trowa : Arrêtes, Wufei ! Ne le cherches pas !

Wufei : Ce n'est pas un loup, c'est un louveteau ! Je vais calmer un peu son enthousiasme, moi ! Inutile de te cacher, Yuy, tu n'y échapperas pas et pas la peine de me grogner dessus non plus ! Tu as fais une connerie, alors assume comme l'adulte que tu es sensé être !

Derrière le canapé, Heero tentait de maîtriser le loup qui ne demandait qu'à se défendre… Et pas en douceur.

Heero : Laisses-le… Je t'en prie… Arrêtes.

Mais le loup voulait lui imposer son choix et y réussissait plutôt bien…

Heero : Je veux pas lui faire de mal, c'est mon ami… Arrêtes ! En plus, c'est moi qui est en tord là… Il a raison…

Sauf que son instinct ne comprenait qu'une chose : Agression se défendre ! Aussi lorsque Wufei, en image menaçante de père furieux qui veut donner une correction à son gosse, se présenta au coin du canapé, le loup se jeta sur lui…

Tout se passa très vite… La seule chose qui était sûr, c'est qu'après l'attaque du loup et l'intervention des autres pour éloigner Wufei et tenir Heero, le chinois était inconscient et avait plein de sang sur lui, au niveau du torse.

En voyant ça, Heero se calma immédiatement… Et pendant que Quatre vérifiait si la victime était en vie ou non, il se débarrassa de l'emprise des deux autres pour fuir par une fenêtre, sans qu'ils puissent l'en empêcher.

Quatre : Il est vivant… Mais sa blessure est pas belle. AAHHH !

L'empathe prit sa tête entre ses mains, prit d'une subite douleur…

Duo : Quatre ? Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

Quatre : Heero… Heero ne va pas bien… Il se sent mal… Physiquement… Et moralement… Non, Heero… Revient !

Le sang de Trowa ne fit qu'un tour… Il se rua dehors sans perdre une seconde et partit à la recherche de Heero.

§§§

Resté seul avec un pilote grièvement blessé et un empathe en pleine crise, Duo était à la limite de la panique… Il se jeta dans la mêlée, enleva son pull et l'utilisa pour faire pression sur la blessure de Wufei, tout en essayant de ramener Quatre à la raison.

Duo : Quatre, reprends-toi ! Faut que tu m'aides ! Shit, shit, shit ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Regardant le chinois et l'arabe, il décida de s'occuper en priorité de Wufei… Il déchira son haut blanc, devenu rouge et essaya d'éponger le sang pour voir où se trouvait la blessure. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il fit pression sur elle… C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en attendant que Quatre se reprenne ou que Trowa revienne. Laisser Wufei seul serait trop dangereux… Très inquiet, un peu perdu et sous le choc, il décida de parler au pilote 05 pour le garder avec eux, tout en gardant un œil sur l'état du blond. L'idée de voir mourir Wufei lui semblait impossible et terrifiante… C'est un peu paniqué et au bord des larmes, qu'il tentait de garder son sang froid et son calme. Se concentrant sur ses encouragements et sur l'état de Wufei, il réussit à calmer cet élan d'émotion incontrôlé… Agir le rassurait.

§§§

Se fiant aux gémissements, jappement et autres cris de Heero, Trowa se dirigea dans la forêt. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve absolument… Il se souvenait des paroles de Wufei à propos de ne pas perdre de temps, qu'il pouvait se passer n'importe quoi. Il ne voulait pas perdre Heero… Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir ou risquer de le laisser mourir seul dans son coin. Il avait encore et toujours cette histoire de dégénérescence cellulaire en tête… Si il arrivait trop tard, il s'en voudrait à mort !

Enfin, les pleures et les hurlements déchirants se firent plus claires… Il approchait, mais il ne savait pas par où aller. Ils semblaient venir de partout… Il s'arrêta, un peu essoufflé et regarda autour de lui, pour essayer de savoir d'où ils venaient… Mais il n'entendait plus rien, maintenant.

Trowa : Heero ! Où es-tu ? Réponds-moi !

Personne ne répondit… Le français eut un sursaut de panique. Peut-être qu'il était évanouit ou pire ? Peut-être qu'il était en train de mourir cette semaine, mais qu'il n'avait rien vu ? Paniquant à mort, il continua à appeler Heero désespérément… Au bout d'une minute, un pauvre cri lui répondit enfin. Il se dirigea en courant vers l'endroit d'où ça venait…

§§§

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Wufei… Il avait tué Wufei. Il pleurait, ne regardant même pas où il fuyait… Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était dans la forêt. Il se sentait bien là, pas rejeté ni rien… Il voulait disparaître ! En plus, de sa douleur morale, il se sentait mal… Si mal… Il avait chaud… Mais peu importe, il fuyait… A bout de souffle et ayant la vue qui commençait à se troubler, il s'effondra au sol. Il se traîna jusqu'au tronc d'un arbre et s'y coucha en pleurant toujours… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu maîtriser le loup… Pourquoi ? Il avait tué un ami à cause de ce monstre qui dormait en lui… Il aurait eu une arme sur lui, il l'aurait utilisé pour se tuer. Mais en aurait-il eu seulement la force ? Il se sentait si faible…

Soudain, il entendit Trowa l'appeler… Il semblait inquiet, presque paniqué. Il ne lui répondit pas et continua de pleurer… Il se sentait si honteux. Le français continua de l'appeler désespérément… Dans une espèce de délire, il repensa à lui et sans même savoir pourquoi, lui répondit par un faible jappement. Il voulait le revoir… Le revoir avant de partir. Partir où ? Peu importe, tant qu'il disparaissait… Il voulait seulement pouvoir lui dire au revoir… Le loup aussi le voulait… Ce que loup veut, Heero doit le suivre. Mais cette fois, Heero aussi le voulait… Et il continua de plonger dans une sorte de délire, allant vers l'inconscience.

§§§

Lorsque Trowa trouva Heero, celui-ci pleurait misérablement et avait les griffes pleines de sang et de terre… Il semblait proche de l'inconscience. Très inquiet, il s'approcha et lui toucha le front… Il était BRULANT de fièvre.

Trowa : Oh non… C'est pas vrai… Pardon, Heero… C'est ma faute. J'ai pas voulu voir que tu allais mal…

Heero : … Je voulais pas te faire de mal… C'est le loup, pas moi… Je te le jure… Je suis vraiment désolé… Je voulais pas te tuer… Pardonnes-moi, Wufei !

Trowa : Il est pas mort, Heero !

Heero : Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Tu étais mon ami aussi… Non, arrêtes… Dis pas ça… Non… Je t'en prie….

Il ne l'entendait pas… Il était en plein délire. Il devait voir Wufei… Il croyait l'avoir tué.

Trowa : Chut… Calmes-toi, Heero. Je vais te ramener… On va rentrer et te faire soigner au plus vite…

Lui caressant les cheveux tendrement, Trowa le souleva dans ses bras… Le petit loup malade jappa à ce mouvement. Il reprit le chemin de la maison, le plus vite possible mais en secouant le moins possible Heero qui semblait vraiment mal…

§§§

Au bout d'un moment, Quatre se calma…

Duo : Quatre ?

L'empathe sembla revenir, mais il était un peu sonné. Il regarda Duo, en essayant de s'asseoir… Il arriva à s'appuyer contre le canapé, légèrement tremblant, avec un peu de difficulté. Il paraissait vraiment éxternué…

Duo : Comment tu te sens ? Ca va mieux ?

Quatre hocha la tête doucement.

Quatre : Il l'a retrouvé… Mais Heero va pas bien du tout.

Duo : Je comprend pas ce qui s'est passé…

Quatre : Je crois que ce qui devait arrivé est arrivé… Je sentais bien qu'ils avaient tous les deux du mal. Le conflit était latent…

Duo : Je devrais en vouloir à Heero… Mais je sais pas…

Quatre : C'est le choc… Mais le pire est pour Heero. Il faut sauver Wufei…

Duo : Si J apprend ça, il va vouloir tuer Heero comme on pique un animal dangereux.

Quatre : Je ne sais pas… Pas forcément. J'en sais rien… Je me sens épuisé… Mais Wufei, oh il faut que je t'aide…

Le blond était vraiment claqué… Trop claqué pour que Duo le laisse faire. Il fallait qu'il se repose. Il n'arrivait même à tenir assit sans appui…

Duo : Ne bouge pas, ça ira… Je vais me débrouiller, ok ? Toi, essaie de récupérer un peu.

Trowa arriva au même moment… Il semblait au bord de la panique.

Trowa : Il est brûlant de fièvre ! J'ai peur que ce soit ce dont nous a parler J !

Duo : Shit ! Bon, Trowa, tu peux rester avec Wufei ? Je dois aller chercher la trousse de secours… Je vais aller chercher de quoi rafraîchir Heero, en même temps.

Trowa : Bien sûr… Vas-y vite, je t'en prie !

Duo : Yes !

Le français déposa Heero près de lui et reprit le point de compression de Duo, en gardant un œil inquiet sur les deux pilotes…

Quatre s'approcha un peu du japonais, en s'appuyant sur ses bras pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol et lui toucha le front.

Quatre : Le pauvre… Il est dans un sale état.

Trowa : C'est de ma faute. J'aurais du m'inquiéter plus, au lieu d'essayer de me rassurer et de me faire des illusions…

Quatre : Il va mal… Mais… Je sais pas…

Trowa : Quoi ?

Quatre : Je ressens un truc… Que j'arrive pas à identifier… C'est ce qui provoque son état, mais c'est pas…

Trowa : C'est pas QUOI ?

Quatre : Je sais pas… C'est trop flou… Je suis désolé, je peux pas t'en dire plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a besoin de toi…

Le blond se radossa au canapé, faiblement…

Trowa : Ca va pas, Quatre ?

Quatre : C'est mon empathie… T'inquiètes pas. Ca va passer…

Duo revint avec la trousse de secours et un gant passer sous l'eau fraîche. Gant qu'il tendit à Trowa, qui le prit rapidement…

Trowa : Merci…

Pendant que le français s'occupait du loup, l'américain soigna le chinois. Il désinfecta ses blessures et lui fit un pansement sur le torse, avant de le lui bander avec l'aide de Trowa… Puis, Duo le monta dans sa chambre, (chambre à Wufei, hein ?) tout comme le pilote 03 faisait de même avec son protégé. Quatre suivi le cortège comme il pouvait, vu son état, pour rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait maintenant avec Duo…

Pendant que le blond, épuisé par sa crise empathique, se reposait, Duo laissa Wufei pour descendre prévenir J en urgence… Après s'être assuré de la stabilité de l'état du chinois, bien sûr. Jamais Duo ne l'aurait laissé seul si il y avait eu un risque trop grand… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était comme ça. Ils étaient paumés là ! Duo était perdu même avec sa manière d'agir, en plus du reste. C'était vraiment grave. Entre Wufei, gravement blessé et Heero, inconscient et mal en point avec une fièvre de cheval… Ils avaient grand besoin de conseil là. Même si ça le tuait de devoir se reporter à lui, le tressé n'avait pas le choix… Ils savaient que les autres seraient d'accord avec lui, même si ils n'avaient pas le temps, ni la possibilité d'en parler maintenant.

Duo se rua sur le pc et l'alluma, en le suppliant d'aller plus vite même si le pc s'en foutait… Enfin, il put lancer la connexion sécurisée et J apparu à l'écran aussitôt.

J : Que se passe-t-il, 02 ?

Il sentait les ennuis au flaire ou quoi ? Ou peut-être que ça se lisait tout bêtement sur son visage…

Duo : On a des ennuis… Avec Heero.

J soupira, apparemment très ennuyé.

J : Lesquels ?

L'américain hésitait à tout lui dire… Il avait peur de sa réponse et ordres, par rapport à ce qui se passait. Il s'attendait à tout de la part de ce fou…

Duo : Heero a… Il a attaqué Wufei et l'a sérieusement blessé… Avant de s'enfuir.

J : Quoi ? Il s'est enfuit ?

J semblait surpris, en colère et sous le choc… Mais Duo doutait que ce soit à cause de l'inquiétude ! Il ressemblait plus à un scientifique qui vient de perdre son cobaye préféré. Même pas UN mot sur l'état de Wufei… Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.

Duo : Trowa l'a retrouvé… Mais il a beaucoup de fièvre.

J : C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir réussit… Comment va-t-il ? A-t-il eu des signes avant-coureurs ?

L'indifférence typique des scientifiques tel que J l'énervait profondément… Mais c'était de ce scientifique qu'ils avaient besoin là.

Duo : Je ne sais pas, peut-être… Il était survolté depuis une semaine, il ne pouvait pas rester 5 min tranquille… Et la nuit, il crevait de chaud. Mais on a pensé que c'était seulement la chaleur…

J : Trouble du comportement, température élevée… Autre chose ?

Duo : Certains moments, il a fait des crises… Où il se sentait mal, très mal physiquement. Presque toujours, après ses cauchemars…

J : Il a fait des cauchemars ? Et ces crises à quoi ressemblaient-elles ?

Duo : Il était pale, tremblant… Heero et le loup semblait beaucoup en souffrir… Il avait la respiration saccadé aussi et il semblait avoir chaud. Mais pas chaud comme ça… Un autre type de chaleur qui le faisait beaucoup souffrir. Je sais pas comment dire exactement. C'était sont des cauchemars sur ce qui lui ai arrivé… On lui a rien demandé à ce propos. On a même cherché à savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait… De toute façon, je doute qu'il nous aurait dit quoi que ce soit.

J : Je vois… Le mieux serait que vous rentriez dès que possible, 01 et 05 ont besoin de soins, que vous ne pouvez pas leur apporter.

Duo : Heero ne pourra pas protester là… On va rentrer dès ce soir.

J : Non !

Duo : Quoi ?

J : OZ a redoublé d'efforts et vous cherche activement, depuis peu… La moindre activité qu'ils repèrent est étudié ! Si vous bougez et qu'ils vous repèrent, vous êtes fichus… Surtout avec seulement 3 pilotes valides, il en faudra 1 pour conduire les blessés et un autre pour les veiller. Ca ne fait qu'un pour assurer la sécurité et la défense avec son gundam, en cas d'attaque.

Duo : Mais… On fait quoi alors ?

J : Attendez ici. Ne bougez surtout pas… Ni en voiture, ni en gundam. A pied si vous devez sortir absolument et TOUJOURS à couvert, par la forêt. Je vous préviendrais lorsqu'ils relâcheront leur surveillance.

Duo : Entendu…

J : Soignez 05 du mieux que vous pouvez, avec les moyens que vous avez… Pas de médecins. Trop risqué. Quand à 01, essayez de faire baisser sa fièvre, à tout prix… C'est la priorité. La fièvre est le symptôme principal à ce stade…

Duo : Bien.

J : Donnez-moi des nouvelles de 01, régulièrement aussi.

Duo : Entendu…

Le mad le salua de la tête et coupa la communication. Duo se laissa aller dans le fond du canapé, en soupirant… Ils étaient réellement dans la merde, là. Il se leva, en poussant un autre soupir et remonta, pour prévenir Trowa…

Il le trouva toujours au même endroit, dans la même position. Dans la chambre de Heero… Très inquiet et assit sur le bord du lit du japonais, où le malade reposait. Il lui rafraîchissait le front et le torse, pour essayer de faire baisser la fièvre, en lui parlant doucement de tout et n'importe quoi… Il semblait vraiment affecté par l'état de Heero. Il le regarda un peu, avant d'entrer… Trowa se retourna vers lui dès qu'il l'entendit. Il ne dit rien mais son regard demandait pour lui. Il semblait vraiment inquiet… Ca faisait bizarre, quand on avait l'habitude de le voir si neutre.

Duo : Je l'ai appeler, oui… Il n'a pas voulu qu'on le tue, comme je le craignais.

Trowa soupira de soulagement, mais vit bien qu'il avait autre chose.

Trowa : Mais il a dit autre chose de fâcheux.

Duo s'approcha du lit et regarda Heero.

Duo : On ne peut pas rentrer tout de suite.

Trowa : Quoi ? Mais Heero est malade…

Duo : Je sais… Mais J dit que OZ continue de nous chercher très activement. C'est trop dangereux… Il faut attendre.

Trowa : Attendre ? On ne peut pas attendre ! Heero est en train de mourir, bordel !

L'américain attrapa le français, qui s'était levé sous le coup de l'émotion, par les épaules.

Duo : Je sais, Trowa ! Calmes-toi et laisses-moi finir !

Trowa se calma et écouta, en serrant les poings.

Duo : Il faut essayer de faire baisser la fièvre de Heero et soigner Wufei, comme on peut… J nous préviendra quand on pourra rentrer.

Trowa : Si ce n'est pas trop tard, à ce moment-là. C'est pas vrai… C'est un cauchemar.

Le français se rassit, en baissant la tête… Il semblait à bout de nerf, prêt à craquer.

Duo : Trowa…

Trowa : Quoi ?

Duo regarda Heero, puis Trowa qui avait toujours la tête baissé.

Duo : Allons dans le couloir…

Trowa : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Duo : Pour parler… On sera juste à coté, au cas où. T'inquiètes pas…

Le pilote 03 hocha le tête, en se levant. Il suivit le tressé dans le couloir…

Duo : Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui… Mais garde ton calme, s'il te plait ! Il ne doit pas savoir, souviens-toi… Si il l'apprend, ce sera horrible pour lui. Penses à lui… Je vois bien que c'est dur pour toi. C'est dur pour nous déjà de le savoir, alors imagine pour lui, avec tout ce qui lui ai arrivé.

Trowa : Je sais… Je pense à lui… Mais… Mais ça me rend fou de le voir comme ça et de savoir que je ne peut rien faire pour lui ! Je me sens si impuissant…

Duo : Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ressens ça… Je te demanderais pas pourquoi. C'est sûrement très personnel… Mais si tu tiens à lui, fais attention. Il ne doit pas savoir… Si tu veux l'aider, soignes-le du mieux que tu peux et essaie de le rassurer ! Il faut que sa fièvre baisse absolument !

Trowa hocha la tête, un peu calmé.

Trowa : Oui… Ok.

Duo lui mit la main sur l'épaule, en souriant pour essayer de le réconforter.

Duo : Et ne perds pas espoir… Heero est fort. Il va s'en sortir… Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir !

Trowa : J'espère…

Duo : Non ! Il VA s'en sortir ! Ok ?

Trowa : Oui… Il… Il doit s'en sortir.

Duo : C'est ça. Aller, courage, Trowa ! Le Trowa que je connais ne se laisserait pas démonter…

Trowa : Mais celui que tu connais n'a jamais été confronté à ça…

Trowa le regarda avec un regard très inquiet et dépassé, un peu paniqué. Touché par sa peine et sa douleur, l'américain le serra amicalement dans ses bras… Le français se laissa faire. Il semblait avoir grand besoin de réconfort… Duo lui frotta le dos et le garda dans ses bras une minute, avant de le lâcher en souriant.

Duo : Aller, retournes le veiller. Je vais aller voir si Quatre va bien et retourner auprès de Wufei, après…

Trowa : Ok. Merci, Duo…

Duo : Pas de quoi, vieux ! Il faut qu'on se serre les coudes entre amis…

Le tressé lui fit un dernier sourire et s'éloigna. Trowa le regarda entrer dans la chambre de Quatre et rejoignit la sienne… Heero n'avait pas bougé, mais semblait s'agité encore. Le français retourna à sa place et prit la main du petit loup dans la sienne, en essayant de le calmer avec des douces paroles. Même si il souffrait, il ne devait pas oublier que Heero souffrait plus que lui… Il ne savait pas que aimer signifiait souffrir autant, pourtant il ne regrettait pas. Il recommença à lui éponger le front tendrement, déterminé à croire à l'espoir que cette situation dramatique finirait bien et bientôt.

§§§

Après avoir vérifié que l'empathe dormait bien et n'était pas perturbé psychiquement, Duo était ressortit aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré… Puis, il était retourné à la chambre de Wufei. Celui-ci était toujours inconscient… Soupirant, il alla s'asseoir sur l'autre lit et s'appuya contre le mur, en le regardant. Il était inquiet de voir Wufei si pale… Si faible. Il devrait vraiment en vouloir à Heero… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec tout ce qui se passait… Ca lui faisait bizarre de le voir comme ça. Ca évoquait une drôle de choses en lui, maintenant qu'il n'avait rien d'autres à faire que… Penser. Ca lui rappelait un rêve qu'il avait fait il y a peu… Etrange rêve en y repensant. Wufei chassait un loup, dans une forêt… Quand soudain l'animal l'attaquait. Duo était là… Il regardait Wufei essayer de se défendre vainement contre le loup, sans pouvoir bouger. Puis, le chinois perdait connaissance, sans que Duo sache si il était mort ou vivant… Cet alors que le loup le regardait. L'américain avait reconnu le regard de Heero, surpris… Puis, l'animal commençait à changer en s'éloignant de la victime, pour devenir Heero. Celui-ci, l'air paniqué, disparu dans la forêt, en regardant Duo et Wufei à tour de rôle. Duo s'approchait alors de Wufei et se mettait à pleurer, en le prenant dans ses bras, envahit par une douleur sourde au cœur…

Une larme coula sur la joue du tressé à ce souvenir. Il l'essuya rapidement… Qu'est-ce que ce rêve voulait dire ? Un loup avec le regard de Heero ? Qui attaque Wufei ? Ca ressemblait à ce qui s'était passé… Etais-ce un rêve prémonitoire ? Mais si c'était ça, que pouvait vouloir dire la fin ? Wufei allait mourir ? Et pourquoi pleurait-il dans ce rêve ?

Il soupira… Les rêves le dépassait complètement. Si ça se trouve, ce n'était qu'un délire de son esprit tordu… Comment ne pas avoir l'esprit tordu avec la vie qu'il menait et tout ce qui se passait ? Il continua de regarder rêveusement le chinois, en laissant ses pensées chercher une explication à la signification du rêve… Fatigué, il ferma les yeux 5 min.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans une forêt… Etrange. Il n'était pas là, tout à l'heure… Prudent, il commença à avancer dans cet endroit inconnu, mais qui lui semblait bizarrement familier. Entendant un bruit louche, il regarda autour de lui vivement… Il ne vit rien, jusqu'à ce qu'un loup sorte des fourrées. Pas rassuré, il commença à reculer doucement… L'animal ne le regardait pas, il flairait le sol intensivement. Il semblait chercher quelque chose… Duo manqua de crier de peur, quand il releva la tête. Un loup ayant le même regard que Heero… Ca lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il ne savait plus quoi et il avait plus important à faire que d'essayer de s'en rappeler ! Le loup commençait à venir vers lui avec un regard étrange… Pas agressif, mais intense et fixé sur lui. A force de reculer, Duo trébucha sur quelque chose… Le loup en profita pour se jeter sur lui. L'américain était sûr qu'il allait se faire bouffer… Mais non. L'étrange loup le flairait consciencieusement, en battant de la queue. Finalement, il jappa en baissant les oreilles… Il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il voulait ? Mais que voulait-il ? L'animal releva soudain la tête et les oreilles, en flairant à nouveau l'air… Il sauta de Duo et fonça en courant, dans d'autres fourrées derrière lui. Le stressé se releva en vitesse et le suivit, inquiet et curieux… Il arriva dans une clairière où se trouvait Trowa. Celui-ci lisait un livre, dos à Duo et malheureusement, au loup aussi… Ce dernier approchait doucement, derrière lui. Duo allait prévenir le français du danger, quand le loup se changea en Heero… Trowa se retourna alors et sourit à Duo, avant de se diriger vers les fourrées avec le japonais. L'américain resta stupéfait deux secondes… Puis, un autre bruit attira son attention. Il regarda sur le coté et aperçut Wufei, cette fois-ci… Il regardait vers là où allait disparaître ses deux amis, avec un air coléreux. Il avait un fusil et les visait, le doigt sur la gâchette, en maugréant contre un monstre. Le cœur de Duo rata un battement et il se précipita vers le chinois, en lui criant de ne pas tirer… Mais c'était comme si il n'avançait pas. Plus il courrait, plus Wufei semblait s'éloigné… L'asiatique allait tirer quand une ombre sans visage sortit des fourrées, pour enlacer la taille de Wufei par derrière. Duo arrêta de courir, surpris et les distances redevinrent normales, comme par magie… Wufei se dégagea et se retourna vers elle, en la menaçant de son arme… Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant 1 min, puis l'ombre avança à nouveau vers lui. Le chinois sembla hésiter, pour finalement baisser son arme. Il sembla lui dire quelque chose aussi… Les sons semblaient déformé, comme parasité et le tressé n'en compris que « Je t'aime, malgré tout ce qui nous sépare… Je t'aime et je me hais pour ça. ». Puis, il s'embrassèrent passionnément… Duo sentit son cœur se serrer à cet image, sans savoir pourquoi. Après le baiser, Wufei posa sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux et l'ombre le serra dans ses bras… Elle lui prit son arme et se retourna vers Duo. Wufei aussi se retourna vers lui. L'ombre pointa le fusil sur le tressé désappointé… le chinois le regarda faire, avec une hésitation dans le regard. « Choisis-toi ton camp, mon amour… On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. C'est eux ou moi. » Wufei regarda l'ombre et Duo, à tour de rôle… Duo ne comprenait rien, il voulu demander des explications à son ami mais l'ombre continua. « Si tu ne choisis pas, je le ferais pour toi… » Elle regarda Wufei… Et tira sur Duo.

Duo se réveilla en sursaut, à moitié paniqué et un peu essoufflé… Il regarda autour de lui vivement, avant de reconnaître la chambre. Il poussa un énorme soupir, en se rappuyant au mur…

Duo : Shit… Encore un de ces rêves stupides.

Il s'était endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était qu'un autre de ces rêves sans queue ni tête… Il se calma un peu et regarda l'heure. Il avait dormi pendant plusieurs heures quand même… Au moins, il se sentait moins fatigué. Par contre, il commençait à avoir faim… Normal à 18h. Il allait devoir faire la cuisine ce soir, apparemment. Il se leva et s'étira un peu… Il était un peu courbaturé, normal aussi quand on s'endort contre un mur. C'était surtout sa nuque qui était raide… Il se massait le cou, quand un mouvement et un gémissement de Wufei attira son attention. Le chinois se réveillait ? Duo se précipita vers lui, inquiet…

Duo : Wufei ?

Le pilote blessé ouvrit doucement les yeux, dans les vapes.

Duo : Oh Wufei… Ce que tu m'as fait peur !

Duo était un peu rassuré de le voir se réveiller…

Wufei : … ? Maxwell ?

Duo : Oui, je suis là ! Comment tu te sens, vieux ?

Wufei : J'ai mal… Au torse…

Duo : Désolé, Wufei… On manque d'anti-douleur.

Wufei : Mais… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Duo : Tu te souviens… De la bêtise de Heero ? Le rideau…

Wufei : …. Ah oui. Il m'a pas raté, cette fois, on dirait…

Duo : Non, en effet… Mais ça va aller. Ta blessure est moins grave que je ne le craignais… Faudra juste que tu te reposes. Quand on pourra rentrer, Sally t'apportera tous les soins dont tu as besoin…

Wufei tenta de s'asseoir faiblement, mais l'américain l'en empêcha.

Duo : Ne bouge pas, Wufei… La perte de sang t'affaiblit et je ne voudrais pas que ta blessure se remette à saigner. Or, on n'a rien pour faire une transfusion ici… On a rien pour soigner tout court.

Le blessé se laissa faire, en le regardant. L'inquiétude de Duo l'intriguait.

Wufei : La trousse de secours est pourtant complète…

Duo : On a rien pour faire baisser la fièvre… C'est ce qu'il nous faudrait.

Wufei : Je n'ai pas de fièvre… Pourquoi tu voudras ça ?

Duo : Heero. Il est très malade… A cause de tu sais quoi, apparemment.

Wufei afficha un air mi-inquiet, mi-coléreux…

Wufei : Je vois… C'est pour ça qu'il faut rentrer. Mais pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Duo : J m'a dit que OZ était trop actif… En effectif réduit, on a aucune chance de pouvoir se défendre assez.

Wufei : C'est rare que OZ s'acharne autant contre nous…

Le chinois regarda le plafond avec un air très soucieux.

Duo : Mais ça va aller ! On va passer entre les mailles de leur filet une autre fois ! T'inquiètes pas…

Duo lui mit amicalement la main sur l'épaule, se voulant rassurant… Wufei hocha la tête, mais garda ce regard soucieux quand même. Il semblait toujours autant nerveux depuis que Duo lui avait parler de Heero…

Duo : Tu lui en veux, hein ?

Wufei : Il a failli me tuer, d'après ce que j'ai compris… Je crois que j'ai le droit de lui en vouloir. Et dire que je croyais qu'il commençait à m'accepter !

Duo : Tu sais bien que Heero a du mal à contrôler le loup… Qu'il est un peu instable.

Wufei : Ca explique ce qui s'est passé, mais ça ne l'excuse pas.

Duo : Je comprend ton point de vue… Mais je suis bien trop inquiet pour lui pour lui en vouloir. Un rideau, c'est n'importe quoi par rapport à ce qui lui arrive…

Wufei : Et moi, c'est n'importe quoi aussi ?

Le ton sec de Wufei blessa le tressé…

Duo : Non… Bien sûr que non… Mais vous êtes tous les deux, mes amis. Je ne peux pas prendre de partie… Je ne veux pas le faire. Heero ne voulait pas t'attaquer… Il te croit mort, il se sent très coupable. Trowa m'a dit qu'il délirait quand il l'a retrouvé dans la forêt…

Le regard de Wufei se fit hésita… Mais se redurcit aussitôt.

Wufei : Je suis désolé, Maxwell. Je ne peux pas pardonner aussi facilement… Néanmoins, je m'inquiètes aussi, malgré tout.

Duo : Evite de le blesser ou de lui faire de la peine tout de même… S'il te plait. Il souffres assez de ce qu'il a fait… Et puis, il pourrait mourir n'importe quand. Evite de faire un truc que tu pourrais regretter…

Wufei lui lança un étrange regard coléreux, en lui répondant un peu froidement.

Wufei : J'y penserais.

Duo se leva, en regardant ses mains…

Duo : Je vais aller faire la cuisine… Appelles-nous, si ça va pas. Trowa est là… Il s'occupe de Heero. Moi, je serais à la cuisine… Puis, Quatre dort. Il est éreinté.

L'américain jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir de la pièce… Ou plutôt de la fuir. Il se sentait étrangement blessé par l'attitude de Wufei. Ces fichus rêves lui tournait le ciboulot décidément… Il partit à la cuisine, bien décidé à penser à autre chose en essayant de préparer un truc mangeable.

§§§

Le lendemain matin, la fièvre de Heero n'avait pas baissé… Mais pas monté non plus, grâce à la patience et au dévouement de Trowa. Dévouement qu'il payait par un manque de sommeil, aggravé par l'inquiétude…

Le français somnolait sur place, en tenant toujours la main de celui-ci, quand un mouvement de mains griffus le réveilla en sursaut… Il regarda Heero vivement et le vit s'agiter encore.

Trowa : Heero ?

La main de Heero serra un peu la sienne et le petit loup poussa un petit jappement plaintif. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux… Il avait l'air de se sentir mal. Trowa sourit, légèrement soulagé de le voir enfin se réveiller… Il craignait de ne jamais revoir les yeux cobalt pour lesquels il avait craqué.

Trowa : Je suis content que tu te réveilles enfin…

Le japonais ne répondit pas et ses yeux se teintèrent de tristesse et de honte, en se détournant de Trowa.

Trowa : Heero…

Heero : Je veux pas que tu me regardes… Je mérites pas qu'on me regarde. Je suis un monstre…

Trowa : Non, tu n'es pas un monstre… Regardes-moi, Heero.

Pas trop en état de refuser, le pilote moitié animal le regarda…

Trowa : Heero, Wufei n'est pas mort !

De l'incrédulité passa dans le regard du loup.

Heero : Quoi ?

Trowa : Il est vivant… Il se repose dans sa chambre. Tu ne l'as pas tué !

Heero : C'est vrai ? Il est vivant ?

Trowa : Est-ce que je te mentirais ?

Trowa sourit un peu plus, en voyant Heero sourire un peu… Mais il sembla se sentir mal.

Trowa : Ca va pas ?

Heero : Je me sens pas bien… J'ai trop chaud… Je cuis.

Trowa : Tu veux boire de l'eau ?

Heero : Hai…

Le français prit un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit et l'aida à se relever tendrement. Il l'aida à boire un peu, en lui tenant le verre… Il s'étonna que Heero ne lui demande pas ce qu'il a ou pourquoi il était là, comme ça. Peut-être qu'il le savait déjà pourquoi ? Il en trembla à cet idée et de l'eau coula un peu sur Heero.

Trowa : Pardon…

Trowa essuya l'eau tombé sur le petit loup avec le gant, après avoir reposé le verre… La fraicheur sembla lui faire du bien.

Trowa : Tu as assez bu ?

Heero : Hai.

Heero attrapa la main ganté du pilote 03 et le poussa à lui rafraîchir le torse. Il devait avoir vraiment trop chaud… Ignorant sa gêne, Trowa fit ce que voulait le malade.

Heero : … Je… Je devrais faire des excuses à Wufei… Puisque je peux encore le faire.

Trowa : Oui, ça serait une bonne chose. Il semblait en colère d'après Duo, quand il m'a apporté à manger hier…

Repas qu'il n'avait pas trop touché d'ailleurs. L'inquiétude lui faisait comme un nœud à l'estomac…

Heero : Tu crois… Qu'il me considère comme un monstre ?

Trowa : Non, bien sûr que non… Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est en colère, qu'il te considère comme un monstre.

Heero : J'ai peur de son regard…

Trowa : T'inquiètes pas. Ca va aller…

Trowa lui caressa un peu les cheveux, en continuant de le rafraîchir. Heero semblait toujours autant apprécier ça… Même plus. Ca avait l'air de le calmer.

Trowa : Tu crois que tu arriveras à manger quelque chose ce midi ?

Heero : Je sais pas… Mais j'ai un peu faim, c'est vrai.

Trowa : Ok. Tu essaieras de manger un peu… Tu guériras plus vite si tu prends des forces.

Heero : J'en doute… Je mangeais bien et ça a continué pourtant.

Le français se força à se calmer et à ne pas paraître trop nerveux… Même si Heero savait, il valait mieux éviter de lui faire savoir qu'il savait aussi. Peut-être qu'il avait entendu plus que la fin de la conversation qu'il avait surpris ?

Trowa : Qu'est-ce qui a continué ? Ca dure depuis quand ?

Heero : Une semaine… J'avais toujours trop chaud. Dès que j'arrêtais de bouger, ça recommençais.

Trowa : Tu… Tu aurais du le dire.

Heero : Ca doit être la chaleur de l'été… J'ai du attraper une insolation… Ou je sais pas quoi. Ou une mauvaise grippe, peut-être ? Ou peut-être que mon coté animal me fait encore un coup en vache… Il agit bizarrement lui aussi depuis une semaine.

Il ne savait pas ! Trowa se sentit soulagé d'un coup… Autant lui garder l'illusion d'une grippe ou d'une insolation.

Trowa : Sûrement. On va rentrer dès qu'on peut… Sally te soignera ça et tu te sentiras mieux. Je sais que tu n'aime pas J, mais il est plus important de te soigner… Tu ne crois pas ?

Heero : Hai… Oui, mais ça va peut-être passer tout seul ? On peut attendre un peu quand même ?

Il devait se sentir VRAIMENT mal pour accepter l'idée. C'était un mauvais signe…

Trowa : Peut-être… On verra. De toute façon, on doit attendre… OZ nous cherche trop activement pour l'instant.

Heero hocha vaguement la tête.

Heero : Je me sens… Si fatigué.

Trowa : Dort, alors. Je te réveillerais pour midi…

Heero : Hai… Arigato, Trowa.

Trowa lui fit sourire et le japonais referma les yeux, claqué. Priant pour qu'il ne lui claque pas entre les doigts, le français continua à essayer de faire baisser, stabiliser au mieux, sa température…

§§§

Quatre n'étant pas encore totalement remit de sa crise et se reposant sur ordre de Duo, l'américain avait cuisiné des trucs simples… Heero avait mangé ce qu'avait préparé Duo et était toujours envie, tout comme Wufei et Trowa, en plus c'était bon. Donc c'était parfait…

Après que Heero ait manger un peu avec Trowa, le français s'étant un peu forcé à manger pour ne pas inquiéter Heero, le malade était repartit au pays de Morphée… Duo vint les voir pour récupérer les assiettes. Il trouva celui qui était sensé veiller le malade endormit… Décidant de prendre le relais, il réveilla Trowa.

Duo : Trowa…

Le garde-malade se réveilla en sursaut et jeta immédiatement à œil à Heero.

Duo : Il dort, t'inquiètes pas. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire comme lui !

Trowa : Je peux pas… Il faut que je reste près de lui.

Duo : Ce n'est pas en dormant que tu veilleras sur lui. Tu es resté là toute la nuit et la journée d'hier… Va te coucher, tu es épuisé ! Et si tu tombes malade, tu seras bien avancé…

Trowa : Mais…

Duo : Je prend ta place ! Va te reposer ! C'est que tu es têtu…

Trowa regarda le petit loup, incertain.

Duo : J'ai bien compris que tu tenais à lui, mais tu ne l'aideras pas comme ça…

Trowa : Tu as raison, oui.

Le français se leva, en baillant.

Duo : Je m'occuperais des assiettes plus tard…

Le français rejoignit son lit et Duo prit sa place, auprès de Heero.

Trowa : Si il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tu me réveilles, hein ?

Duo : Oui, t'inquiètes pas…

Si Heero se réveillait, il ne lui dirait sûrement pas. Il fallait que cette tête de mule se reposes aussi…

§§§

Duo veillait patiemment sur le japonais depuis quelques heures quand celui-ci se réveilla à nouveau. L'américain vérifia que Trowa dormait… Oui, il dormait à poing fermé. Il était épuisé, un gundam pourrait décoller à coté de la maison qu'il ne se réveillerait pas !

Heero ouvrit les yeux, en couinant. Duo lui sourit, pour cacher son inquiétude.

Duo : Comment tu te sens, Heero ?

Le loup jappa, en cherchant Trowa des yeux.

Duo : Si tu cherches Trowa, il se reposes sur son lit.

Heero regarda vers le français et aplatit les oreilles.

Duo : Heero ? Ca va pas ?

Heero : J'ai soif...

Duo voulu aider le petit loup, qui se redressa tout seul et lui prit le verre des mains… Le tressé soupira devant ce loup à l'affection exclusive. Heero eut du mal, mais réussit à boire tout seul malgré ses tremblements… Ca semblait vraiment être un effort surhumain pour lui. Il redonna le verre à Duo et se recoucha.

Duo : Ca va aller ? Tu veux quelques chose ? Dis-moi quelque chose, s'il te plait…

Heero le regarda curieusement…

Heero : Pourquoi tu es si inquiet ?

Duo se rendit compte de sa boulette, mais se força à se calmer… Pas aggraver son erreur.

Duo : J'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour un malade ?

Heero : Si… Pardon. Je ressens des trucs bizarres… Ca me perd.

L'américain espéra qu'il ne sente pas leur grande inquiétude… Ou plutôt qu'il ne la juge pas bizarre.

Duo : C'est rien…

Heero : Comment va Wufei ?

Duo : Il se repose. J'ai été le voir tout à l'heure, il dormait…

Heero : Oh…

Le petit loup sembla déçu.

Duo : Pourquoi ? Tu voulais le voir ?

Heero : Je voudrais m'excuser de l'avoir attaqué…

Duo : Je vois. Bon, écoute… Je vais aller voir, si il dort encore et si il peut se déplacer. Ne bouges pas…

Heero hocha la tête, en faisant un petit sourire à Duo. L'américain lui en fit un aussi et sortit… Le loup se mit alors à triturer ses doigts d'appréhension. Il avait vraiment peur du regard de Wufei… Ca le rendait très nerveux. Il aurait voulu que Trowa puisse le rassurer, mais il fallait qu'il le laisse dormir… Il avait déjà fait beaucoup pour lui.

§§§

Duo trouva Wufei parfaitement réveillé, en train de fixer le plafond. Celui-ci se tourna vers le pilote 02.

Duo : Tu es réveillé…

Wufei : Oui… Pourquoi ?

Le ton froid et coléreux du chinois lui fit encore de la peine… Mais la peine qu'on ressent quand un ami vous rejette, cette fois.

Duo : Heero… Voudrait te voir.

Wufei : Hum…..

Wufei reprit cet air ombrageux et peu enclin à accepter, aux regrets de Duo. Il n'aurait pas dû lui dire comme ça non plus, sachant la colère de Wufei pour Heero… Mais il valait mieux lui dire rapidement. Heureusement, le chinois était plutôt calme… Duo redoutait une réaction plus violente. Mais mieux vaut se méfier de l'eau qui dort… Wufei pouvait être très méchant.

Duo : Il veut s'excuser.

Wufei le regarda un peu surpris.

Duo : Il s'en veut vraiment, je t'assure… Va lui parler, s'il te plait.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne m'attaquera pas ?

Le chinois regarda Duo très soupçonneux.

Duo : Il est malade, Wufei ! Le simple fait de s'asseoir est dur pour lui. Tu crois vraiment qu'il est en état de t'attaquer ? Et je suis sûr qu'il va se contrôler cette fois… Mais je t'en prie, ne le provoque pas !

Le blessé croisa les bras, en faisant une belle tête de bois. Duo soupira de désespoir…

Wufei : Je ne suis pas le seul à devoir faire des efforts. Il a qu'à mieux se contrôler !

Duo : C'est ce qu'il essaie de faire tout le temps. Tu crois que c'est facile d'avoir une chose étrangère et influente en soi ? Mais il faut bien que l'un de vous fasse ce premier pas, voyons…

Wufei : Et bien qu'il le fasse alors !

Duo : Mais il l'a fait ! Il veut s'excuser, baka ! C'est pas un premier pas, ça ?

Wufei le regarda toujours aussi ombrageux, avant de détourner le regard…

Duo cru qu'il allait refuser, à cause de sa perte de calme et se maudissait déjà pour son impulsivité… Il y avait des moments où il avait vraiment du mal à garder son calme.

Wufei : Bon, d'accord… Je veux bien lui parler.

L'américain prit une seconde pour enregistrer la nouvelle et sourit.

Duo : Merci, Wufei ! Je déteste savoir mes amis fâché…

Wufei marmonna un truc, en essayant de s'asseoir. Duo se dépêcha de venir l'aider à se lever et à atteindre la chambre de Heero et Trowa, pour éviter qu'il se fasse mal ou rouvre ses blessures…

§§§

Duo vit de la peur dans le regard du loup, quand il revint avec le chinois blessé et en colère.

Wufei garda un silence froid, en regardant le loup… Son regard apeuré le toucha un peu, mais il évita soigneusement de le faire savoir. Il ne voulait pas pardonner si facilement, à cause d'un regard de chien battu de Heero !

Heero détourna le regard, devant ce regard hostile et le chinois croisa les bras fermement. C'était TRES mal parti… En plus, un silence pesant et hostile encombrait la pièce. L'américain s'en sentait super mal à l'aise…

Duo : On va pas aller loin comme ça, les gars ! Faites un effort… Heero, tu voulais dire quelque chose à Wufei… Et toi, Wufei, ne soit pas si froid, je t'en prie ! Ecoutes-le !

Wufei : Hum ! Bon, ok… Je t'écoutes, Yuy.

Heero regarda Wufei et celui-ci se calma un peu. Duo soupira en priant, pour ne pas avoir à les séparer et pour que tout se passe bien…

Heero : Je suis désolé, Wufei…

Le chinois fixa durement le petit loup, qui fit de son mieux pour soutenir son regard.

Heero : Je ne voulais pas… Je te jure que je ne voulais pas.

Wufei : Pourtant tu l'as fait.

Heero : Il était trop fort ! J'ai essayé de le retenir… Mais tu l'énervais trop.

Wufei : Je crois que ma colère était à la hauteur de tes bêtises !

Heero : Je sais… Je suis désolé ! Gomen, Wufei !

Wufei : Tu as beau être désolé, tu as failli me tuer… Ou plutôt ce monstre qui est en toi.

Heero fixa Wufei, incrédule et blessé… Et celui-ci ignora royalement son regard. Duo lança un regard stupéfait à Wufei.

Heero : Non… Je suis pas un monstre…

Wufei : Je serais prêt à te pardonner… Si seulement cette chose ne risquait de recommencer à tout moment, au moindre de ces caprices ou des tiens. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est comme ça ! Linstein a fait de toi ce que tu es devenu et ce n'est pas de ta faute, je le sais… Mais il y a des choses que les faits n'effacent pas !

Heero : Je… Je te demande pas d'oublier… Seulement de… Me pardonner…

Wufei : Le jour où tu te contrôleras parfaitement, je reconsidérerais la question. En attendant, je ne veux plus que tu m'approches. Tu as compris ?

Le japonais baissa les yeux, en pleurant. Il sentait blessé par la froideur de Wufei et parce qu'il l'avait traité de monstre… C'était ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Wufei avait peur de lui et était en colère, il le sentait… Cette odeur lui faisait mal.

Heero : Dis pas ça, je t'en prie… Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes… Je le ferais !

Wufei : Que tes remords te fasse aussi mal que tes griffes m'en on fait, jusqu'à ce que ça te permette de te contrôler… Et que tu puisse me prouver que je peux à nouveau de te faire confiance. Tu es un danger public, Yuy ! Ne m'approches plus !

Le petit loup se recroquevilla en sanglotant et en murmurant qu'il n'était pas un monstre, en boucle.

Duo laissa Wufei et s'approcha de Heero, en vitesse. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'entoura de ses bras, en lançant un regard noir, lourd de reproche, au chinois… Il essaya de le calmer en lui caressant le dos.

Duo : Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas un monstre… Ce n'était pas ta faute.

L'américain le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Le malade se laissa faire, en s'accrochant à Duo. Le tressé lui prit le visage et le regarda dans les yeux…

Duo : Pour moi, tu n'es pas un monstre, Heero… T'es juste Heero. Ce n'est pas toi qui a demandé à être à moitié loup et tu ne voulais pas attaquer Wufei… Ok ? Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Wufei n'est pas objectif… Je sais qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il t'a dit. Calmes-toi.

Heero hocha la tête et cacha sa tête dans l'épaule de son protecteur. Il ne voulait plus voir le regard du chinois…

Duo le reprit contre lui et se mit à le bercer, en lui caressant le dos. Il regarda à nouveau Wufei, moins énervé mais avec un regard déçu. C'est ce regard qui fit le plus mal au chinois, à son honneur (orgueil ?) et qui le poussa à quitter la chambre, comme un chien penaud qui se déguise en chien en rogne…

Wufei se sentit triste et étrangement un peu jaloux de voir Duo protéger Heero et le réconforter. C'était lui la victime, même si Heero était malade… Il prit un air glacial et sortit de la chambre en clopinant, pour rejoindre la sienne. Duo avait choisi son camp… Puisqu'il préférait aider Heero, qu'il le fasse… Mais lui, Wufei Chang, ne céderait pas pour autant ! Il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas oublier… C'était trop facile ! Il en avait assez soupé des colères de Monsieur le loup ! Il ne l'aimait pas ? Et bien, dans ce cas autant qu'ils restent loin l'un de l'autre… Puisque maintenant cette haine était réciproque. Ce n'était pas à Heero qu'il en voulait vraiment, mais il n'avait pas le choix… Il avait trop peur, pour prendre plus de risques avec ce loup.

§§§

3 jours avaient passé… 3 jours affreux et épuisant. Heero allait de plus en plus mal… Trowa et Duo se relayait à son chevet, pour le veiller et essayer de prendre soin de lui, mais ça n'allait pas mieux. Il avait encore plus de fièvre et refusait même de manger, maintenant. Il pensait tous à une agonie, sans vouloir l'accepter ou l'avouer.

Quatre s'était reposé et avait fermé son empathie à triple tour… Il s'occupait de la maison et de ses amis, enfin essayait. Mais ils étaient tellement démoralisé qu'ils n'avaient pas faim, ni rien… Surtout Trowa. Ils dormaient très peu également… D'ailleurs, vu l'état du loup, le blond ne se risquait pas à approcher de trop près Heero.

Et Wufei… Wufei faisait la gueule à Duo. Il restait muré dans une colère froide, pleine de peur, d'inquiétude et de colère non avouer. Le seul qui venait le voir était Quatre… Trowa n'avait pas la tête à ça et le chinois refusait de parler ou d'écouter Duo. Il essayait de la calmer, l'obligeait à se reposer et à manger… Le blessé était au petit soin, à tout les niveau ou presque et ça lui faisait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Quatre avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit et le corps, de parler, etc… Alors il le faisait avec lui. Ca ne dérangeait pas Wufei… Au contraire. Ca lui faisait un peu oublier les siens, même si la façon de Quatre de vouloir le pousser à se calmer l'énervait un peu. Parfois, il se confiait un peu à l'empathe aussi… Mais un tout petit peu ! Ils s'entraidaient, quoi.

§§§

Trowa regardait tristement le petit loup dormir… Il se sentait vraiment impuissant et désespéré. Et OZ qui continuait de fouiner, les bloquant ici… Pendant ce temps, Heero dépérissait un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait très peur pour lui… Il avait du mal à garder un visage neutre devant Heero. De toute façon, le loup sentait sûrement la supercherie… Il souffrait de le voir dans cet état et avait de plus en plus de mal à faire semblant. Si seulement il pouvait l'aider plus… Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus que d'être là avec lui et essayer de le convaincre de manger, de boire et de le rafraîchir ? Rien… Il ne pouvait pas le soigner, seulement le soulager. Soulager ses dernières heures ? Non, il ne voulait pas penser à ça… Il ne voulait pas… Mais cet idée s'imposa à son esprit inquiet et fatigué. Il se pencha sur sa chaise et posa ses coudes sur le bord du lit, en prenant sa tête dans ses mains… Il se mit à pleurer doucement, sans réussir à se contrôler.

Trowa : Non… Il va pas mourir… Il va pas mourir… Je suis sûr que… Oh, Heero…

Le français s'effondra et se mit à pleurer un peu plus. Soudain, il sentit une main lui toucher les cheveux. Il se redressa brusquement et se rendit compte que Heero était réveillé… Celui-ci le regardait, étonné et inquiet.

Heero : Trowa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Trowa : Heero…

Heero : Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Trowa, prit en flagrant délire de craquage par la personne qu'il aurait le moins fallu qui le surprenne craquer, essaya rapidement ses larmes et se calma…

Trowa : C'est rien, Heero… Ca va…

Heero : Non, ça ca pas ! Je sais que ça va pas ! Je le sens, arrêtez de me mentir !

Heero, qui s'était relevé sous le coup de la colère, se laissa retomber sur le lit, essoufflé et mal.

Trowa : Heero !

Le français se redressa et mit sa main sur le front du petit loup. Constatant qu'il était brûlant, il lui mit une compresse humide…

Trowa : Ca va aller… T'es juste malade.

Heero : Trowa…

Trowa : Oui, quoi ?

Trowa le regarda et le regard triste et faible de son malade le toucha au cœur.

Heero : Je veux savoir ce que vous me cachez depuis que vous avez parlé à J. Vous me surveilliez… Je le sentais, mais je pensais que je me faisais des idées et ce que je ressentais chez toi et Duo… Et Wufei et le fait que Quatre ne vienne pas me voir… Je pensais que je délirais encore. Mais maintenant, je suis sûr que j'ai raison. Trowa, je t'en prie ! J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe…

Devant le regard déterminé et suppliant de Heero, il soupira. Il se rassit, en prenant la main du japonais dans la sienne tendrement.

Trowa : Oui, je te le dois… Si ce que je crains devait arriver, alors tu as le droit de savoir. On voulait juste te protéger… Mais maintenant… Tu es malade, Heero. Mais ce n'est pas une simple grippe ou un coup de chaud…

Il le regarda, en laissant couler une larme sur sa joue.

Trowa : C'est Linstein qui t'a rendu malade…

Heero regarda ailleurs, avec un air pas surpris mais triste.

Heero : Mon corps meure… Il rejette les gênes lupins.

Trowa : Comment tu le sais ? Tu nous a entendu ?

Heero : Non… Mais l'ami que je mettais fait là-bas… Il est mort de ça. Linstein m'expliquait tout ce qu'il faisait… Il voulait que je sache. Il a aussi échoué avec moi. Je vais mourir… Je meure, c'est ça, hein ?

Trowa se leva, en larme.

Trowa : Non ! Je laisserais pas faire ça ! Je veux pas que tu meures… J peut te sauver ! Au diable, OZ ! Demain, on met les voiles ! Je… Je vais chercher une stratégie avec Quatre… Peut-être… Que les autres pourraient appâter OZ, en partant avant dans la direction inverse ? Oui ! Heero, écoutes-moi, Heero !

Il regarda le petit loup pleurer silencieusement… Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa comme ça sur un coup de tête. Un innocent et tendre baiser sur les lèvres… Puis, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et releva Heero. Il serra contre lui, en lui caressant les cheveux…

Trowa : Tu vas vivre… Je veux pas te perdre. Je ferais tout pour ça…

Heero : C'est mon corps qui se rejette ce que je suis devenu… C'est irréversible…

Trowa : Non… Pas question ! Je suis capable de piloter une armure, de faire de l'équilibrisme sur un fil à linge, de faire du fauve le plus féroce mon ami et je pourrais pas te sauver ? Hors de question que j'accepte ça. Fais-moi confiance, Heero… Ne désespère pas ! Ok ? Je vais trouver un moyen… Première chose : rentrer à la base ! Je sais que J te fais peur, mais on a pas le choix.

Heero : Si je dois mourir, ce n'est pas avec lui que je veux passer les derniers moments qu'il me reste à vivre…

Trowa : Je sais… Sauf que tu vas vivre.

Le français s'éloigna et regarda Heero dans les yeux.

Trowa : Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. Le Heero que je connais ne baisse pas les bras comme ça…

Heero : Mais à quoi bon continuer si c'est pour souffrir encore plus ? Linstein… Ce qu'il m'a fait, c'était intolérable… Je ne veux pas le revivre avec J…

Trowa : Tu ne le revivras pas. Il va trouver comme stabiliser tes molécules et tout va s'arranger. Il faut y croire, Heero…

Le loup regarda le regard de Trowa et sourit, en se remettant contre lui.

Heero : Je vais essayer… Je veux plus te voir pleurer pour moi. Je vais essayer, mais ne pleure plus, onegai…

Trowa : D'accord… Je… Je vais plus pleurer.

Trowa fit un bisou sur le front de Heero et le fit se rallonger, en s'essuyant les yeux.

Trowa : Je vais aller voir Quatre et lui parler de mon idée. Je dirais à Duo de venir prendre le relais. Essaie de te reposer…

Le japonais hocha la tête. Le français lui fit un sourire et se leva, avant de sortir rapidement.

§§§

Duo grignotait des gâteaux dans la cuisine, pour essayer de se redonner du courage et retourner voir Heero avec le sourire, lorsque Trowa débarqua dans la cuisine affolé. L'américain bondit alerté pour le pire, en lâchant son gâteau.

Trowa : Duo !

Duo : Trowa ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que Heero est… ?

Le français eut un sourire. Duo se calma…

Le tressé avait été surpris des changements que cet affaire avait opéré chez le pilote 03. Vraiment TRES surpris !

Trowa : Non ! Non… Il ne va pas plus mal…

Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors ?

Trowa : Il faut que tu prennes ma place. Je dois parler à Quatre, d'une chose très importante.

Duo : Quel chose ?

Trowa : Notre retour !

Duo : Quoi ? Mais et Oz ?

Trowa : OZ peut aller se faire voir ! Ils ne m'empêcheront pas de sauver Heero ! J'ai eu une idée après avoir parlé à Heero…

Duo : Parlé à Heero… De quoi ?

Trowa : Je lui ai dit. Il sait.

Duo : QUOI ? Mais t'es dingue !

Trowa : Non ! C'est par respect pour lui. Je lui devait la vérité… Il m'a surpris à pleurer, je ne pouvais plus lui mentir…

Duo : Tu as pensé à la peine que ça doit lui faire ?

Trowa : Oui… Mais je suis soulagé qu'il sache. Lui mentir tout le temps, j'en pouvais plus… Heero est assez fort pour endurer la vérité et de toutes façon, j'ai bien l'intention de le sauver !

Duo : Mais comment ? J'ai bien vu les sentiments que tu as pour lui, mais il ne faut pas vous donner de faux espoir… Même si ça le soulage, tu en souffriras bien plus que si tu l'acceptes. La mort est difficile à accepter et fait peur… Très peur, mais elle est là ! Partout, à chaque instant. Elle est tapie dans l'ombre, à attendre son heure pour frapper… Et on ne peut rien contre elle.

Duo baissa la tête, mélancolique.

Trowa : Je sais… Mais je ne m'y résignerais que lorsque tous mes espoirs seront morts. J'y crois et je veux que Heero y croit… Alors ne le décourages pas, s'il te plait.

L'américain releva la tête.

Duo : D'accord. Pour lui donner de l'espoir, parce que c'est ce qui le soulagera le mieux maintenant… Mais ne me demande pas d'y croire. La mort m'a assez fait souffrir comme ça.

Trowa hocha la tête, en souriant.

Trowa : Merci… Oh, ramènes les gâteaux avec toi. Peut-être que Heero aura envie d'en manger ? Il a besoin de manger…

Duo : Ok.

Le français sourit à Duo et reparti rapidement, pour chercher Quatre. Il devait se dépêcher d'organiser le stratagème, pour être au point pour demain.

§§§

Quatre jetait un œil aux blessures de Wufei, en changeant ses pansements. Il tentait de raisonner encore le chinois obstiné.

Quatre : Wufei… Tu ne trouves pas ce jeu stupide ?

Wufei : Ce n'est pas un jeu !

Quatre : Tu rejetes l'amitié de Heero pour une mauvaise raison.

Wufei : Il a failli me tuer, je te rappelle !

Quatre : Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que tu refuses de pardonner à Heero.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Wufei croisa les bras, d'un air renfrogné.

Quatre : J'en sais ce que je ressens. Tu as peur de lui et tu es en colère… Mais je sais qu'il y a autre chose. Je suis empathe, je te rappelle.

Wufei : Ca ne t'empêche pas de te tromper.

Quatre : Regardes comme tu es sur la défensive ? Tu sais que j'ai raison. C'est à cause de Duo, n'est-ce pas ?

Wufei : N'importe quoi !

Quatre : Quelque chose te déranges dans le fait qu'il s'occupe de Heero.

Wufei : Il se moque de ce que Yuy m'a fait ! Il a choisi de s'occuper de lui, bien qu'il le fasse.

Quatre : C'est toi qui le rejettes et ne veut plus le voir. C'est pour ça qu'il ne vient plus te voir.

Wufei : Et alors ? Il l'a cherché !

Quatre : Wufei, arrêtes de faire ta tête de bœuf, regardes-moi et dis-moi HONNETEMENT pourquoi tu rejettes Heero et Duo.

Le chinois soupira.

Wufei : Tu es fatiguant, Winner.

Quatre : Heero est très malade. Tu as le droit d'être en colère et d'avoir peur… Tout le monde à des faiblesses et personne n'est invincibles… Et les raisons pour lesquelles tu fais la tête à Duo te regarde. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ne le dit pas… Mais réfléchis un peu. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? Ta rancune ou l'amitié que tu avais et que tu as encore pour Heero ? Je sens bien que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Ne reste pas comme ça ou tu risque de le regretter… Après, il pourrait être trop tard pour lui dire que tu tiens encore à lui et que tu ne le considères pas comme un monstre. Tu ne pensais pas ce que tu lui as dit… Toi, tu le sais. Je le sais, on le sait tous, mais pas Heero. Tu l'as blessé et tu le regrette… Mais ce n'est pas sur sa tombe que tu pourras t'excuser et là, tu regretteras. Penses-y…

Wufei pensif et toujours renfrogné ne répliqua rien. L'empathe termina de changer ses bandages.

Quatre : Ne laisse pas une colère sans importance ou la honte que tu ressens prendre le dessus sur ton amitié. Te cacher ne t'empêcheras pas de souffrir la perte d'un ami… Ce sera même pire quand ton « bouclier » aura disparu. Je suis sûr que tu peux surmonter ces barrières… Mais c'est à toi de voir : soit tu regardes en face tout de suite, soit tu comprendras après… Mais là, il sera trop tard !

Le blond sortit, sur ces paroles franches et un peu dures.

Le blessé resté seul, soupira… Il s'assit doucement, en appuyant sa tête sur ses mains. Oui, il s'inquiétait pour Heero. Oui, il avait peur de lui. Mais ça n'expliquait pas tout, Winner avait raison. Il lui en voulait et il en voulait aussi à Duo d'avoir choisi le camp de Heero. Ca le rendait malade quand il y pensait. Il était jaloux de l'attention que l'américain ne lui consacrait plus, mais c'était un peu sa faute également. Il avait l'impression que Duo était plus inquiet pour Heero que pour lui… Et ça aussi, ça l'énervait. Mais tout ça pour en venir à quoi ? Qu'il devrait peut-être mettre ses rancunes de coté et aller voir Yuy…

Il re-soupira. Il avait besoin d'y réfléchir. Il regrettait bien aussi d'avoir dit ça à Heero, sachant très bien que ça lui ferait du mal… Mais il avait voulu lui faire du mal. Seulement maintenant, il regrettait un peu. Il avait voulu lui faire du mal, pour atteindre aussi Duo. Le voir le prendre dans ses bras et l'oublier alors qu'il était blessé… Des blessures made in Heero, en plus ! Mais à quoi bon cette colère ? Il ne la comprenait même pas, au bout du compte !

Il se rallongea, en continuant de se torturer les méninges et de trier ses sentiments, pour comprendre enfin ce qui se passait vraiment en lui.

§§§

Trowa croisa Quatre dans les escaliers. Il lui sauta dessus et l'entraîna dans sa chambre, sous l'air surpris du blond.

Quatre : Trowa ?

Trowa : Il faut que tu m'aides !

Quatre : Quoi ? A quel propos ?

Trowa : Heero. On doit le ramener dès demain !

Quatre : Calmes-toi, attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi cet agitation soudaine ? Tu… Tu ne lui a pas dit ?

Trowa : J'ai eu une idée, Quatre ! Je sais comment faire, pour tromper OZ.

Quatre : Tu lui as dit ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi je sens Heero triste, maintenant… Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

Trowa : Plus tard ! Il y a plus important ! Aides-moi à monter un plan pour qu'on ramène Heero à la base…

Quatre soupira devant la motivation du français.

Quatre : Je veux bien… Mais même si on réussit, rien ne garanti que OZ ne va pas vous remarquer. Tu comptes le ramener toi même ?

Trowa : Oui. Mais écoutes-moi ! Je sais que c'est risqué, mais il faut essayer… Je supporte plus de le voir s'affaiblir comme ça de jours en jours, impuissant. Il faut faire quelque chose, à tout prix !

Quatre : Bon, d'accord… On va voir si ton idée est faisable, mais dis-moi d'abord pourquoi tu lui as dit.

Trowa : Je n'ai pas eu grand chose à lui dire… Je lui ai juste dit que c'était à cause de Linstein qu'il était malade et il a comprit tout seul.

Quatre : Je vois… On l'a sous-estimé.

Trowa : Oui… Et on aurait du lui dire tout, dès qu'on a su. On avait plus peur pour nous que pour lui, de pas savoir gérer ou comment lui dire, de le voir souffrir… On a voulu aussi se protéger de la vérité. On voulait pas la voir.

L'empathe baissa la tête.

Quatre : C'est vrai… Tu as eu raison de lui dire. Tu as osé.

Trowa : Ca fait mal, mais c'est nécessaire si on veut le sauver… Il faut d'abord admettre ce qui se passe. Maintenant que c'est fait, il nous faut un plan pour rentrer !

Quatre releva la tête, en souriant.

Quatre : Oui, au boulot ! Dis-moi précisément à quoi tu as pensé.

§§§

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement… Duo veillait le loup malade et tentait d'être positif. Le petit loup passait son temps à dormir, en se réveillant de temps pour boire ou manger un gâteau… Wufei réfléchissait toujours et menaçait d'avoir mal à la tête, tandis que Quatre et Trowa préparait un plan capable de duper OZ, jusqu'au soir. Quand leur plan de sauvetage fut enfin au point après un brainstorming intensif de plusieurs heures, le français se résolu à écouter son esprit fatigué et à aller prendre une aspirine et à combler un petit creux, avec un petit encas… Personne ne semblait avoir fait à manger, ni même en avoir envie, aujourd'hui.

Puis il retourna voir son petit loup. Il trouva Duo en train de dormir sur la couverture et Heero en train de regarder le plafond pensivement. Quand il entra, le dormeur se réveilla en sursaut… Il regarda Trowa et se leva hâtivement, gêné.

Duo : Oh ! Trowa… Excuses-moi, je me suis endormis !

Trowa : Ca va, Duo… Tu dois être fatigué, va te coucher. Merci d'être resté avec Heero.

Duo : Ok, merci, je suis crevé… Mais je vais aller m'envoyer un sandwich au fromage avant. Tu as trouvé un plan ?

Trowa : J'ai fini le fromage, désolé… Oui, on a fignolé avec Quatre. Demain, à la première heure, on met les voiles !

Duo : Bon, ce sera un sandwich au jambon alors…

Trowa fit un sourire à Heero et Duo sourit, soulagé.

Duo : Bon, je vais vous laisser. Reposes-toi, Heero… Je te laisse le paquet de gâteau ! Bonne nuit.

Heero tenta un sourire fatigué et remercia l'américain. Duo sortit pour aller se rassasié, avant de dormir.

Trowa remplaça Duo sur la chaise.

Trowa : Tu as mangé des gâteaux ?

Heero : Un peu… Le peu que mon estomac à accepté.

Trowa : Même un peu, c'est bien… L'important, c'est que tu ai réussis à manger. Tu te sens pas mieux ?

Heero : Maintenant que je sais, moralement ça va mieux… Mais c'est tout. Merci de me l'avoir dit…

Trowa : C'est normal… J'aurais du te le dire depuis le départ… Mais j'avais si peur. Je pouvais pas l'accepter… Je l'accepte toujours pas, mais j'ai décidé d'agir ! Je te sauverais, Heero…

Heero : Vraiment ?

Trowa : Je ferais tout pour ça. Pour commencer, on rentre… Dès demain matin. Ok ?

La malade hocha la tête, en souriant.

Heero : Je te fais confiance… Même si je m'en sors pas, cet espoir que tu m'offres… J'en espère pas tant, tu sais. Tant que tu restes avec moi, c'est ce qui compte pour moi.

Trowa : Je vais rester avec toi et pour longtemps !

Heero : Rester avec moi ?

Trowa : Tu es plus qu'un simple ami pour moi. Je t'abandonnerais pas, même dans le pire des cas…

Heero lui fit un sourire sincère, touché par les paroles de Trowa.

Trowa : Dors, maintenant… Le voyage sera fatiguant.

Heero : Oui, mais va dormir aussi… Tu as l'air fatigué.

Trowa : Ca va, t'inquiète pas.

Heero : Non, ça va pas… Sinon tu vas pas résister longtemps comme ça. Il faut que tu reposes aussi… L'important, c'est que tu sois là. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu le sauras que tu dormes ou non… Alors, s'il te plait dors !

Le français fut tente de répliquer et d'argumenter, mais soupira en voyant le regard du louveteau japonais… Il était trop fatigué pour se bagarrer maintenant et il voulait éviter de donner des soucis inutiles à Heero. Sa fièvre semblait avoir baissé alors il pouvait s'accorder un peu de repos… Et puis, il était juste à coté alors rien ne pouvait arriver au japonais sans qu'il l'ignore.

Trowa : Très bien, tu as gagné… Je vais me reposer, ça ne m'empêchera pas de veiller à ce que tu ailles bien.

Heero : Je sais…

Trowa se leva et lui fit un baiser sur le front, en lui souriant. Puis, il alla s'allonger sur son lit… Heero le regarda, content qu'il soit là bien plus que si c'était un autre pilote, avant d'accepter de fermer les yeux et de dormir.

C'est au milieu de la nuit que Trowa se réveilla, en se rendant compte que le petit loup faisait une crise de fièvre. Il était en sueur et s'agitait, en gémissant… Il se leva et se précipita sur lui. Il essaya de le maintenir sur le lit et attrapa le bout de serviette dans l'eau, pour lui rafraîchir le front…

Trowa : Heero, réveilles-toi ! Calme-toi, ça va aller…

Heero entrouvit les yeux, en grognassant.

Trowa : Tout va bien, je suis là… J'aurais pas dû m'endormir !

Le loup regrogna, en le fixant étrangement… Trowa bloqua ses gestes, à la pensée qu'il perde les plombs et veuille l'attaquer, mais il se reprit aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il était malade et il fallait qu'il le soigne. Il allait lui éponger le front encore quand le loup éjecta le bout de serviette au sol avec la main, avant d'attraper le poignet de Trowa et d'inverser les positions en grondant sourdement.

Le français commença à avoir peur quand le loup le flaira, en s'attardant à son cou… Il songea à appeler de l'aide, mais il ne voulait pas énerver le loup. C'était la dernière chose à faire si il ne voulait pas se faire tuer… Alors il choisit de faire profile bas, en faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme.

Trowa : Heero, calmes-toi… Qu'est-ce qui y a ? Ne fais pas de bêtises… c'est toi le maître, pas lui…

Il se tut à un grognement apparemment dérangé… Mauvaise stratégie. Comment allait-il se sortir de là ? Il était complètement coincé et à la merci du loup. Pendant ce temps, il continuait à passer au scanner truffien… Il le flairait un peu beaucoup longuement, pour un loup affamé. Soudain, Heero lui déchira son T-shirt sans prévenir et lui lécha le torse, en flairant toujours… Trowa pensa alors avoir compris que le loup n'avait pas l'intention de le dévorer au sens premier du mot.

Trowa : Heero…

Heero le loup grogna quelque chose qui sonna comme un « tais-toi ! », avant d'embrasser passionnément Trowa. Le français fut surpris d'abord, mais se laissa faire. Il n'osait pas le repousser… Si c'était le loup, il pouvait très mal le prendre. Le japonais continua à l'embrasser, en grognassant de contentement. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur son torse et l'explorèrent sauvagement et passionnément… Le pilote tentait de rester calme et de maîtriser les ardeurs furieuses et un peu effrayantes du loup, en le tenant à distance par les épaules. Sans succès… Heero version loup en manque lui attrapa les mains et les plaqua en dessus du lit. Il tint ses poignets d'une main sans aucun effort et continua son exploration, en s'asseyant sur lui. Il se mit à lui embrasser et même mordiller un peu son cou, en même temps. Trowa se demanda si il allait se faire violer sans pouvoir rien faire par un loup… Il avait peur de la suite. Il avait souhaité faire l'amour avec Heero, c'est vrai… Mais pas dans ces conditions, pas comme ça, pas avec son coté animal.

Après que le fauve ait exploré fougueusement et toujours sauvagement le torse et le cou de Trowa, il sembla décidé à passer à la suite… Juste avant que Heero ne le retourne de force que le lit et n'enlève son pantalon et son boxer, le brun à la mèche eut le temps de voir que le loup était prêt à passer à l'action. Il avait de plus en plus peur, il avait du mal à garder son calme… Perdant de son self-contrôle, il commença à se débattre. Heero version loup réagit au quart de tour… Il plaqua le cou de sa victime contre le lit pour l'empêcher de bouger en grognant. Il l'y maintint de force, en plantant ses griffes dans sa peau. De l'autre main, il déchiqueta les habits restants de Trowa, en le griffant légèrement… Sentant la patience du loup passer à zéro à cause de l'excitation, il commença à trembler. Jamais il ne s'était sentit si vulnérable et faible… Il ne voulait pas se faire violer ! Pas par Heero, même si il n'avait pas les commandes… Il ne lui en voudrait pas, il savait bien que ce ne serait pas sa faute mais le japonais ne se le pardonnerait pas. Voilà un de ses désirs qui se transformait en cauchemar… Il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose absolument, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ! Il fallait que Heero reprenne les rênes… Sinon deux vies seraient brisés ce soir.

Trowa : Heero ! Fais pas ça… Je t'en prie ! Je sais que t'es là… Fais pas ça, je t'en supplie !

Heero : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

Le fauve furieux le tira par les cheveux et lui griffa la joue violemment, en grognant menaçant au niveau de son cou… Mais Trowa refusa de céder à la peur.

Trowa : Ne le laisse pas faire ! Tu es plus fort que ton instinct ! Tu ne veux pas me faire ça… Je sais ce que tu as ! J'ai compris ce que tu veux, je vais te le donner… Mais reprends-toi, par pitié !

Heero : GRRRRRRRR !

Le français ferma les yeux et arrêta de respirer de terreur en croyant que la bête allait purement et simplement l'égorger… Mais à sa grande surprise et soulagement, Heero le lâcha et son poids s'enleva de dessus lui.

Heero : Rouuuu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Rouu… Rou…

Trowa poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'empressa de se relever. Il se retourna sur Heero et le vit en train de pleurer… Il toucha sa joue blessé. Ce n'était pas beau… Heero ne le regardait pas. Il était recroqueviller au bout du lit, dans une position honteuse.

Trowa : Heero ?

Heero continua de japper, en pleurant sans le regarder. Le pilote encore secoué par ce qui venait de se passer le regarda tristement, mais hésita à approcher… Il aperçut le bout de serviette au sol et le ramassa. Il fallait qu'il soigne un peu sa joue… Il le rinça dans l'eau et nettoya sa joue. Les griffures étaient un peu profonde, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Il regarda à nouveau le louveteau, prit une inspiration et approcha doucement, tenant son bout de serviette sur la joue toujours.

Trowa : Hee… Heero…

Heero releva la tête précipitamment et le regarda avec un regard plein de détresse.

Trowa : Viens là… Heero, s'il te plait…

Heero : Rou... Non... Non, laisses-moi… Eloignes-toi…

Trowa : Je veux pas m'éloigner. Viens sinon c'est moi qui viens te voir…

Heero : Non ! Non… Je veux pas recommencer… Il veut encore, je le sens… Je veux pas te faire du mal… Sors de la chambre, va te soigner mais reste pas là.

Trowa : Pas question que je te laisse. Je reste… Viens, ça va aller, je te dis.

Heero : Non… Non… S'il te plait, trowa… Non…

Le louveteau lui lança un regard suppliant et terrifié… Il ne voulait pas qu'il approche, mais le temps qu'il discute Trowa était là. Il l'attrapa… Heero sursauta et tenta de s'éloigner, mais le français ne le laissa pas faire. Il l'attira contre lui doucement… le japonais se laissa faire, trop secoué pour refuser bien qu'il dise non. Trowa commença à lui caresser le dos doucement, pour le calmer… Son corps était brûlant, il le sentait bien, vu leur tenu mais la fièvre n'était pas en cause. Cette fièvre n'avait peut-être jamais été une fièvre, d'ailleurs… Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Un organisme mal équilibré et manipulé, une période de chaleur et il pouvait sembler très malade, peut-être…

Trowa : Chut, calmes-toi… Tu ne vas pas me faire de mal. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Heero : Non… Mais tu devrais pas. Laisses-moi…

Trowa : Parce qu'on va calmer ton instinct. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Heero ?

Heero : Non, je veux pas… Si je l'écoute, je vais te faire du mal… Je voyais bien que tu avais peur, mais ta peur l'excitait… J'arrivais pas à le calmer ! Pardon…

Trowa : Ce qui me faisait peur, ce n'était pas toi… C'était ce que ton désir incontrôlé pouvait faire. Maintenant tu te contrôle, tout va bien… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis-le moi…

Heero : Je veux… J'ai envie de… De toi… Je le contrôle pas. C'est comme une brûlure… J'ai chaud… Trop chaud… Et… Tu es trop près…

Trowa : Non, je suis pas trop près… Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis ? Qu'il fallait écouter ton instinct ? Là, tu peux…

Heero : Tu es sûr ? Tu es sûr que tu regretteras pas ? Que tu m'en voudras pas ?

Trowa : Oui… Ecoutes-le. Je sais qu'avec toi, je ne risque rien… Tu ne me feras aucun mal.

Sans qu'il arrive à résister à cet envie, les mains du loup commencèrent à se balader sur le corps de Trowa. Celui-ci frissonna et embrassa timidement Heero, en abandonnant le bout de serviette. Le japonais le regarda un peu surpris et laissa tomber les questions, pour se laisser aller à son désir… Il se sentait comme libéré, il n'avait plus besoin de lutter contre les pulsions qui le prenait en présence de Trowa, depuis qu'il était malade. Heero répondit au baiser et caressa doucement le corps de Trowa des épaules aux cuisses, en prenant son temps. Il le fit doucement s'allonger sans cesser de l'embrasser et dirigea ses baisers dans son cou… Trowa soupira, en fermant les yeux et en caressant passionnément le dos de Heero. Le japonais, rassuré et encouragé, continua ses caresses… Le français attarda ses mains sur les fesses de Heero, qui soupira. Le pilote 03 frissonna, sentant son désir pour lui se réveiller, sans avoir plus peur du tout… Le loup descendit ses baisers vers ses épaules et son torse, en le léchant en même temps. Il semblait affamé, dans le bon sens du terme… Après avoir exploré le corps de son amant avec sa bouche et sa langue gourmande, le japonais l'embrassa avec ardeur et lui demanda de se retourner, en lui murmurant qu'il voulait le goûter et le dévorer partout. Trowa obéit avec joie et se colla contre lui, avec désir…

Trowa : N'oublie pas le plat de résistance, avant le dessert… Ca serait dommage qu'il ne soit pas aussi bon que l'entrée, à cause de l'empressement. Tu ne veux pas me faire mal, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te montrer…

Le français prit la main de Heero et la guida, pendant que le loup docile grognait d'excitation et lui mordillait l'épaule et le cou fougueusement, en laissant son partenaire lui expliquer. Après tout, cet étape-là n'était pas dans le manuel livré avec l'instinct et le japonais était novice en matière d'amour… Mais pas Trowa apparemment. Ce détail excita encore plus Heero, qui se fit élève exemplaire et assidu. Il exécuta l'exercice pratique encouragé par des « commentaires » très positifs du professeur, qui lui donna 20 sur 20 sans hésitation. Après le cours très privé, ils purent enfin prendre du dessert… Il était si bon qu'ils en reprirent même plusieurs fois.

Le loup tout en douceur et passion, fit l'amour à un Trowa plus que d'accord pendant 2 heures, avant de s'endormir câliné contre lui. Le français le regarda tendrement, en le serrant contre lui… Là, il était bien. Vraiment bien et tellement soulagé que la fièvre soit parti. Cette fois, elle ne reviendrait pas si il ne se trompait pas… Il comprenait pourquoi il était malade comme ça maintenant. Surcharge de désir… En clair, il était en chaleur ! Bravo, Dr Linstein… Ce taré avait bouleversé tout le métabolisme de Heero et pas qu'en apparence. Il caressa les cheveux du loup pendant un moment, en fermant les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporter paisiblement, sans même penser à mettre le drap et la couverture sur eux.

§§§

Le lendemain matin, Wufei, fatigué par une presque nuit blanche de réflexion, se leva. Il avait prit une grave décision… Quatre l'avait fait réfléchir. Il avait raison, encore et toujours… Si Yuy mourrait sans qu'il lui ai dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit, il s'en voudrait. Il devait mettre sa jalousie de coté et aller le voir… Il voulait aussi auprès de Duo. Il avait idiot de réagir comme ça… Il se sentait jaloux alors qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait l'être. Il avait agit comme un gosse capricieux…

Il se leva doucement pour ne pas rouvrir ses blessures et sortit de sa chambre, en silence… Il avait un peur que Heero refuse de l'écouter ou ne réagisse méchamment, en le voyant. Qui sait comment pouvait réagir le loup ? Mais vu que Heero était malade, il y avait peu de chance qu'il ait la force de l'attaquer… Cependant, il garderait certainement une certaine distance de sécurité.

Il hésita à frapper à la porte mais songea au peu de temps qu'il restait peut-être au japonais, pour se donner du courage. Il frappa doucement. Une voix endormit lui répondit…

Trowa : Oui ?

Wufei : C'est moi, Wufei… Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Heero ? Si il se sent assez bien pour ça…

Trowa : Wufei ? (baillement, grognement, chuchotement, bruit de drap) Entre…

Wufei se sentait nerveux mais il tenta de se calmer, en ouvrant doucement la porte. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, surpris. Il s'attendait à trouver Trowa près de Heero, c'est vrai… Mais quand même pas dans son lit, le japonais contre lui, apparemment sans T-shirt et peut-être même sans autre chose.

Le loup ouvrit un œil fatigué et bailla, en jetant un œil au chinois avant de détourner la tête et de la reposer sur le torse de Trowa, en grognassant. Wufei s'en sentit intimidé… et légèrement déçu. Il s'attendait à une autre réaction, pas forcément meilleure… En tous cas, pas si indifférente.

Wufei : Euh… Comment vas-t-il ? Il a l'air d'aller mieux…

Trowa : Oui, il va mieux… Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi il était malade.

Wufei : Etait ? Il est… Guérit ?

Trowa regarda Heero en souriant, puis il regarda à nouveau Wufei. Le pilote 05 remarqua la blessure sur la joue à Trowa, en se demandant pas qui lui avait fait ça, mais pourquoi… Ca ne pouvait être que le loup.

Trowa : Oui, je crois bien… Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Oh la griffure… C'est rien, t'inquiètes pas.

Le chinois ne su pas comment réagir, il était soulagé bien sûr… Mais en même temps, il ne savait pas.

Wufei : Et… Et il avait quoi alors ? Ce n'était pas…

Trowa : Non, heureusement, non… Finalement, il faisait une crise de chaleur.

Wufei regarda le français avec des yeux ronds et interloqués…

Wufei : Chaleur… Comme les animaux ?

Trowa : Il semblerait…

Wufei : Semblerait ? Attend, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « semblerait » ? Comment tu l'as compris et comment tu l'as… Soigné ?

Trowa : Et bien… Comment dire…

L'asiatique regarda Trowa rougir, gêné et avoir du mal à regarder Wufei et lui répondre…

Wufei : Ne me dit que… Que tu as couché avec lui ?

Trowa : Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Wufei… Mais en gros, si.

Wufei hésita entre la colère et le soulagement… Il fixa le français sans y croire. Il était venu le croyant condamné mais… Il ne l'était pas, apparemment. Certes, c'était une excellente nouvelle… Il était vraiment soulagé. Il se sentait aussi stupide maintenant d'être venu… Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir voulu se réconcilié maintenant…

Wufei : Ah… Euh… Le plus important, c'est qu'il aille mieux… Que ce soit finit… Bon, écoute, je vais aller retourner dans ma chambre… Il doit avoir besoin de repos.

Trowa : Oui, tu as raison… Mais tu ne voulais pas lui dire quelque chose ?

Wufei : Oui… Mais je crois que c'est plus la peine.

Heero regarda à nouveau Wufei, curieusement.

Trowa : Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'est plus en danger ? Ca n'empêche pas…

Wufei : Non, ça va… Je vais vous laisser.

Le japonais sembla déçu… Il regarda le pilote mal à l'aise tristement.

Trowa : Tu es sûr ?

Le chinois se sentait de plus en plus au pied du mur et honteux… Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, plus maintenant… Il avait trop peur, à nouveau. Et puis, plus rien ne l'obligeait puisque Heero était guérit… Le regard des deux pilotes le mettait très mal à l'aise et l'énervait, il voulait quitter la chambre. Il regrettait d'être venu et d'avoir cédé à manœuvre de Quatre, maintenant !

Wufei : Oui, j'en suis sûr ! C'est pas important… Oh, Yuy arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu veux ? On dirait un chien à qui on a refuser un sucre !

Heero baissa les yeux et Trowa le fusilla du regard… Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Wufei le devança.

Wufei : Et toi, Barton, gardes tes réprimandes pour toi ! Je ne veux pas dire ce que je voulais lui dire, c'est clair ? Et dire que j'ai presque pas dormi parce que je m'inquiétais pour lui, alors que vous étiez en train de vous envoyez en l'air ! J'y crois pas ! Je regrette d'avoir laissé Winner m'influencer et de m'être inquiétez pour rien… Des chaleurs ! Alors là, t'es bon pour le zoo, Yuy ! Non, j'ai vraiment plus rien à te dire !

Le chinois sortit de la chambre furieux et, secrètement, honteux. Trowa se retint de justesse de sortir du lit, pour aller lui coller une baffe… Il préféra prendre Heero contre lui et le serrer dans ses bras, pour le réconforter.

Trowa : Ne t'occupes pas de ce qu'il a dit. Je sais pas ce qu'il voulait te dire mais ça devait pas être important, pour qu'il t'insulte encore une fois.

Heero : Il m'en veut toujours… Jamais il me pardonnera. Il devait se sentir coupable de son attitude, alors que j'étais malade… Maintenant que je suis plus malade, il a plus aucune raison de se sentir coupable.

Le japonais était vraiment amer. Il mit son visage dans le cou du français sans relever la tête vers lui… Il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point les mots de Wufei l'avait blessé.

Trowa : Il agit comme un idiot… Lorsqu'il arrêtera d'agir aussi bêtement, alors ce qu'il aura à dire sera certainement plus digne d'intérêt.

Trowa releva la tête à Heero et l'embrassa.

Trowa : Ne fais pas attention aux bêtises qu'il raconte, d'accord ? Ca fait peut-être mal, mais ça reste des bêtises…

Le japonais hocha la tête et après avoir regardé Trowa de façon bien plus réveillé, se mit à rougir en baissant les yeux.

Heero : Trowa… Pour cette nuit…

Trowa : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cette nuit, tout s'est bien passé… Vraiment très bien passé…

Le français lui sourit et Heero ne pu s'empêcher de sourire aussi… Mais il rebaissa les yeux.

Heero : Je sais que… Je ne t'ai pas fais mal, au contraire même… Mais je voulais te demander, est-ce que tu ne regrettes pas maintenant ?

Trowa : Absolument pas. Cette nuit a été… Non, je regrettes vraiment pas.

Heero : Moi non plus… J'aurais pas voulu que tu te forces pour moi. Je dois te dire autre chose aussi… J'ai sentit que… enfin, le loup l'a sentit que… Tu avais aimé au-delà du plaisir physique… Et il faut que je te dise que…

Trowa : Tu n'as pas éprouvé la même chose.

Heero : C'est ça… Je voudrais pas te faire de peine, ni de fausses illusions. J'ai compris que tu es amoureux de moi… Cette nuit, tu es devenu plus qu'un ami pour moi, au-delà de l'acte mais… Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi. Ca peut être l'excitation de l'acte ou quelque chose de plus sérieux… Mais je veux pas te décevoir ou que ça nous empêche d'être amis.

Trowa : Je comprend ce que tu veux dire… Je t'en veux pas. C'est vrai que je suis amoureux de toi, mais tu seras toujours mon ami aussi… Je te promet que ça, ça ne changera pas. Cette nuit était un peu comme un rêve, disons… Je ne te demande rien et surtout pas que tu m'aimes. Les sentiments ne se programment pas. Non, je veux juste rester ton ami et être ton amant quand tu le veux ou tu en as besoin… Pouvoir t'aider et peut-être être plus proche de toi, mais toujours en ami à la base, bien sûr. Après c'est comme tu le sens… Je ne veux pas que tu joue la comédie pour moi. Si tu veux qu'on soit plus qu'ami, on le sera sinon on ne changera rien… Je te demande juste une chose.

Heero : Laquelle ?

Trowa : Laisses-moi te donner un petit surnom... Tu veux bien que je t'appelles Heewolf ?

Heero : Heewolf ? Pourquoi Heewolf ?

Trowa : Parce que Heewolf, c'est toi... Ni Heero, ni le loup, ce sont les deux. Simplement toi…

Heero : Tu aimes autant le loup que moi ?

Trowa : Bien sûr, le loup fait partit de toi malgré tout… J'aime son coté sauvage et ainsi que ton coté humain.

Heero : Merci, Trowa… Merci de ne pas vouloir plus que je peux te donner et de vouloir rester près moi quand même. Je serais Heewolf pour toi… Et je te donnerais ce que je peux, pour te remercier. C'est pas un sacrifice, c'est un cadeau… Je sais que mon instinct n'aura rien contre et moi non plus. Je connaissais pas tout ça et j'ai le sentiment que ça peut m'aider à gérer mon instinct…

Trowa sourit, en gardant Heero contre lui.

Trowa : Heewolf…**  
**

**Tsuzuku **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un chapitre de 37 pages, pour me faire pardonner cette longue attente, ça marche ? Je calais sur le lemon…

Et non, je suis pas morte !

Duo : Dommage…

#lui donne un coup sur la tête et lui tire la tresse#

Duo : Aie ! J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit !

Reviews, onegai ? Pour me prouver qu'il me reste au moins quelques lecteurs, malgré mon absence… #chibi-eyes#

A plus !


	8. Heewolf 8

**Nom** : Heewolf

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Mystère, dark, romance… Très varié, quoi !

**Couple** : Heero est avec… SURPRISE ! Aller, un indice. Il est brun… Reste plus que deux choix possible ! lol

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… Heero non plus. Mais j'ai réussit à me l'approprier un peu, à travers Heewolf ! NIARK !

**Désolé pour cet énorme retard…** Mais vous connaissez comme moi les effets des pannes d'écritures. #Ose pas dire que ça repart de peur de tout recouper#

Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que ma new fic plaise ! Et pour le couple, je dis rien pour l'instant… Mais ça doit commencer à se voir, non ?

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews ! 

**Bonne lecture ! **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapitre 8**

Heewolf et Trowa restèrent encore un peu au lit, avant de se lever. Le mini-loup commençait à avoir faim alors ils s'habillèrent pour aller à la cuisine. Le français tenta de dire à Heero de ne pas s'y precipiter, pour éviter de surprendre les autres et puis finalement, il le laissa faire. Il allait bien et ça serait la meilleure preuve de sa bonne forme. Il entendit un bruit de verre cassé venant de la cuisine et des cris de joies et de surprise. Quand il arriva, Le loup faisait un câlin à tout le monde, en tournant autour de la table.

Trowa : C'est la fête ici, on dirait…

Duo et Quatre le regardèrent, souriant.

Duo : Il est guérit ?

Trowa : Ca se voit, non ?

Quatre : Mais comment ? Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit ?

Trowa : Je vous expliquerais mais pour l'instant, j'ai faim.

Heero : Moi aussi !

Quatre : Alors installez-vous, je m'en occupe !

Les deux bruns s'intallèrent à table et Quatre, fou de joie de voir Heero en forme olympique, s'occupa de les servir. Duo anima la conversation, en disant sa joie le revoir debout et finalement Trowa leur expliqua à mots couverts comment il avait « soigné » Heero, ainsi que la théorie des chaleurs animal. Quatre rigola, gêné et Duo les taquina à mots pas couverts du tout.

Quatre : Bon, il faut que j'apporte son petit déjeuner à Wufei… Je lui dirais la bonne nouvelle au passage.

Heero : Oh il le sait déjà… Marrouu…

Trowa : Evites de lui en parler, il est encore de mauvais poils.

Quatre sembla déçu, en regardant Heero attristé et Trowa.

Quatre : Entendu, je ne lui dirais rien à ce propos. C'est dommage qu'il soit encore en colère… J'ai pourtant essayé de le calmer.

Duo : On peut rien en tirer de celui-là quand il en fait qu'à sa tête, de toute façon !

Duo se sentait encore véxé et triste qu'il ait rejeté son amitié.

Quatre : Il se calmera, j'en suis sûr… Il faut seulement attendre que ça se tasse.

Le blond prit un plateau et monta le voir. Il s'arrêta devant la porte fermé et frappa en hésitant un peu.

Quatre : Wufei ? C'est moi, je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner…

Wufei : J'ai pas faim !

Quatre : Il faut que tu mange quand même…

Wufei : Gardes-toi tes conseils, tu veux ! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que je dois faire !

Quatre : Ecoutes, je vais te déposer le plateau et tu mangeras quand tu voudras…

L'empathe entrouvrit la porte et entendit un verre se briser contre elle. Il la referma aussitôt.

Wufei : Tu comprends rien ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de tes conseils stupides ! Je ne veux voir personne et surtout ce BATARD DE LOUP ! C'est clair ?

Quatre encaissa la nouvelle et posa le plateau par-terre, en soupirant.

Quatre : Très bien, je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé… Le plateau est devant la porte, si la faim te vient.

L'arabe s'en alla, très déçu de voir les choses évoluer si mal. Il retourna à la cuisine, pendant que le chinois écumait de rage, en regardant d'un œil noir la porte.

Wufei : Je n'ai pas faim et je veux voir personne, PERSONNE ! Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Tout ça parce qu'il sent les sentiments des autres, il se permet de juger de ce qu'ils doivent faire ? Et puis quoi encore ! Heero pourra se gratter longtemps avant que je ne lui pardonne ! En plus, à cause de Quatre, je me suis ridiculisé devant ce satané loup… Ah ça, je suis pas prêt de lui pardonner !

Pendant qu'il bougonnait tout seul, il sentit son estomac grogner.

Wufei : Bon, j'ai peut-être faim finalement… Est-ce qu'il est partit ?

Wufei se leva et alla écouter à la porte. Pas de bruit. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et prit le plateau, avant de la refermer tout aussi doucement.

Wufei : Je vais pas me laisser mourir de faim à cause d'eux ! Certainement pas ! Heureusement que lui au moins ne me traite pas comme ça… Sinon je devrais fou.

Il eut un sourire amoureux, en pensant à ce « lui » et s'installa sur son lit, pour manger.

§§§

En début d'après-midi, Trowa envoya Heewolf se reposer dans sa chambre… Il sortait tout juste de maladie après tout. Le petit loup accepta, non sans protester et à la condition que le français vienne le rejoindre plus tard… Les autres pilotes, très soulagé de sa remise en forme, se hâtèrent de joindre J, qui fut étonné mais soulagé aussi. Sauf Wufei évidemment, qui faisait toujours une tête de lundi matin dans sa chambre…

J : Vous êtes sûr ?

Duo : Je fais confiance à Trowa… Il s'y connaît mieux que nous, après tout et c'est lui qui l'a « soigné » aussi. Pas vrai, Trowa ?

Duo fit un sourire entendu au pilote 03, qui regarda ailleurs, un peu gêné.

J : Je dois avouer que je n'y avais pas pensé…

Trowa : Moi non plus mais avec ce que vous nous aviez dit, ça ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit. Entre cette chaleur étouffante et cette histoire de dégénérescence, je n'ai envisagé que ça puisse être de simples chaleurs mal réglé liés à son coté animal et humains déséquilibré.

J : Cependant je ne pense pas que le risque de dégénérescence cellulaire soit écarté pour autant.

Duo : Vous allez nous gâcher notre joie quand même ! Il va bien maintenant, il pête la forme !

J : Je vous conseille de garder un œil sur lui malgré tout. Je vous rappelle que je connais mieux les cas d'humanus lupus que vous !

Le ton mordant de J eut le don de donner envie à l'américain de lui coller son poing dans la figure ou de lui répondre quelque chose de pas sympa du tout… Mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, que J ignora avec expérience.

Quatre : Bien sûr, Professeur… C'est juste que nous sommes heureux de le voir debout et en meilleur forme.

Trowa : Je peux vous assurer que je vais faire attention à lui, Professeur J. A la moindre alerte, vous serez prévenu.

J : C'est tout ce que je souhaitais entendre. Ne sous-estimez pas les expériences du Dr Linstein si vous tenez à 01.

Et il coupa la communication sèchement.

Duo : Ahhh quel salaud ! Ca le tuerait de montrer un peu plus de sentiment envers Heero ? On dirait qu'il parle d'un simple animal de compagnie !

Quatre : Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver contre lui, il est comme il est…

Duo : Et ben, je ne l'aime pas… Ce type n'a pas de cœur !

Quatre : Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Duo. On ne peut pas juger un être humain sur une apparence.

Trowa : Peu importe qu'il ait un cœur ou non pour moi, tant qu'il peut sauver Heero.

Duo : Si j'étais toi, j'aurais plutôt peur qu'il ne finisse de l'achever… Mais de toute façon, y a pu le soigner puisqu'il est guérit.

Trowa : Pour l'instant… Je préfère rester sur mes gardes.

Quatre : Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Duo : Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas d'accord… Je dis que Heero va bien maintenant, alors évitons de nous inquiéter pour rien. En plus, si on s'inquiète trop, il va se poser des questions… Essayons de ne pas trop y penser, ok ? On a besoin d'un peu de calme et de repos, après tout ça. Moi, j'en ai besoin, en tous cas !

Quatre : On en a tous besoin, c'est vrai…

Trowa : Oui et je vais aller me reposer avec lui. Il m'attend, d'ailleurs.

Le pilote du Heavyarm se leva et alla rejoindre son petit loup, qui l'attendais avec impatience. Heero se redressa et le regarda quand il entra dans la chambre.

Trowa : On prévenait J de ton rétablissement…

Heero : Ah… Oui, évidemment.

Le français enleva ses chaussures et se coucha à coté de lui. Le petit loup se rapprocha et se colla contre lui, câlin. Trowa le prit contre lui, volontiers et tendre.

Trowa : Ne pense pas à lui… Il est pas intéressant…

Heero : Oui…

Trowa : Profitons de ce moment de tranquilité… Je suis fatigué.

Heero : Moi aussi, je veux dormir et plus me réveillé.

Trowa : Ne dit pas ça, Heewolf…

Heero : Gomen… J'ai toujours mal aux cœur, c'est dur…

Trowa : Oublie tout ça, pour le moment. On s'en occupera tous les deux… D'accord ?

Heero : Oui… Hai…

Trowa : Tu me raconteras ?

Heero : Hai… Arigato…

Trowa : Reposes-toi bien.

Le japonais répondit par un grognement affectueux et ferma les yeux. Trowa sourit et murmura « Heewolf », avant de s'endormir avec lui.

§§§

Le lendemain, le petit déjeuné fut très restreint car les placards et le frigo commençait à se faire assez vide, au grand désespoir d'un petit loup affamé qui du se contenter de 2 morceaux de pain beurré… Le deuxième morceau étant celui de Trowa, qui avait cédé à un regard très attendrissant de son « Heewolf ».

Juste après le rapide petit déj, Quatre et Trowa décidèrent de prendre le risque de faire une sortie en ville pour faire un ravitaillement d'urgence. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de te tenir un siège non plus… Ca ne devait être qu'une mission de secours et après ils devaient mettre les voiles, sauf qu'il y avait eu un « petit » imprévu. Heero était comme fou, de toute évidence son coté animal prenant le pas sur sa raison et tournait autour d'eux en remuant vivement sa queue.

Quatre : Tu ne peux pas venir, Heero… C'est une sortie risquée, avec OZ dans les parages.

Heero : Je serais discret !

Duo le regarda, d'un œil réaliste et perplexe.

Duo : Avec tes oreilles et ta queue de loup ? Sans oublier ton comportement animal et tes jappements…

Trowa : Ils ont raison, Heero. Tu ne peux pas venir.

La joie du loup retomba à plat aussitôt et il fit les oreilles basses, déçu et blessé.

Heero : Parce que je suis un monstre. Parce que je suis différent. Je le sais…

L'américain se redit compte de sa bourde et tenta de se rattraper.

Duo : C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Heero… Avec nous, ça va mais les gens te remarqueraient forcément…

Le japonais ne répondit et continua de faire la gueule, mal dans sa tête. Le français en fut peiné.

Trowa : Duo ne voulait pas te traiter de monstre et moi non plus… Ne sois pas triste. C'est pour ta sécurité, rien d'autres.

Heero : Je pourrais me déguiser, cacher mes oreilles et ma queue…

Trowa : C'est aussi une sortie de reconnaissance… Si OZ te repère, ils essaieront de te reprendre. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque…

Heero regarda le pilote 03 et y vit quelque chose qui le rassura, de la tendresse, de l'amour. Il se trouvait beau et humain dans ce regard… Il n'était pas un monstre. Il sourit à Trowa, en hochant la tête.

Trowa : J'essaierais de re rapporter quelque chose, ok ?

Il redressa les noreilles et recommença à remuer la queue, gaiement.

Duo : Faites attention, surtout. Je doute que OZ arrête si vite ses recherches… Heero n'est pas un fugitif comme un autre. Il est… Unique, maintenant. Unique, c'est bien ça…

Duo fit un sourire à Heero, en mettant son bras sur ses épaules.

Trowa : Unique et parfait… Entre l'humain et l'animal.

Duo : Tu préfères vraiment les animaux, toi, y a pas à dire…

Trowa : Eux ne jugent pas, Duo.

Duo : Exact ! Ce qui manque le plus à l'Homme, de nos jours…

Quatre : Je ne veux être embêtant, mais nous devrions y aller tout de suite.

Trowa : Oui… Plus vite on partira, plus vite on reviendra.

Quatre : A tout à l'heure.

Duo : OK, soyez prudent… A plus.

Les deux coursiers partirent, sous le regard le regard inquiet de 2 qui restent à la maison.

Duo : Tu as trouvé la perle rares, Heero…

Heero : Oui… Si seulement je pouvais lui rendre la pareille.

Duo : Si j'étais une fille, je serais heureux d'avoir son attention… A moins que tu ne préfères justement les filles ?

Heero : Non… En fait, je sais pas… Je ne me suis jamais trop posé la question, mais j'aime bien Trowa. Le loup aussi l'aime bien…

Duo : Alors pas besoin de chercher plus loin ! Vous verrez bien jusqu'où ça va… On rentre ?

Heero : Oui…

Les responsables des courses revinrent en début d'après-midi, la voiture chargée de courses pour au moins une semaine.

Heero sortit directement en entendant la voiture, suivi du pilote du Deathcythe.

Duo : Alors ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

Trowa, au volant et l'arabe descendirent de la voiture, apparemment pas blessé.

Quatre : Oui… Aucun problème. On a des nouvelles.

Duo appréhendait les nouvelles…

Duo : Bonnes ou mauvaises ?

Trowa : Les deux, je dirais.

Duo : C'est-à-dire ?

Quatre : On a fait les courses pour une semaine, comme prévu…

Trowa : Mais ils sont toujours là. Ils ont élargit leur rayon de recherche… Ils nous ont contrôlé, sans nous reconnaître. Ils ont placés des barrages pour entrer et sortir de ville, par chaque accès. Ils ont du faire la même chose à chaque ville et village aux alentours… Ca doit faire au moins une semaine qu'ils sont là, car la population semblent avoir l'habitude de les voir et de se faire contrôler.

Duo poussa un soupir.

Duo : Heureusement que tu n'es pas venu, Heero…

Heero : Ils m'auraient tout de suite repéré. J'aurais vraiment pas dû insister…

Trowa vit du remord dans le regard de son loup. Il savait comment lui remonter le moral…

Trowa : Mais j'ai pensé à toi. Tu aimes le chocolat, il me semble…

Tout l'attention du loup se fixa sur le français en une seconde, pendant qu'il sortait la surprise de la voiture. Un loup en chocolat. Heero poussa en hurlement lupin sans se forcé, avant de se jeter sr le chocolat, sous le sourire amusé des autres.

Trowa : En le voyant, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Je savais que ça te plairais…

Heero serra son amant dans ses bras, fou de joie.

Heero : Arigato ! Arigato !

Le français le serra contre lui, heureux de lui faire plaisir.

Trowa : Va le mettre au frigo, sinon il va fondre…

Heero : Oui !

Le loup le libéra de sa tendre mais forte emprise et fila dans la maison. Le blond et Trowa redevinrent sérieux, maintenant le japonais partit pour éviter de parler devant lui. Le sujet du retour à la base et de revoir J était toujours un sujet sensible pour lui.

Quatre : Il va falloir rester planqué encore une semaine ou deux… On ne peut pas voyager avec lui avec le risque de rencontrer des barrages d'OZ.

Duo : On doit pouvoir attendre une semaine ou deux facilement maintenant qu'il est guérit… Faudrait juste réussir à le tenir tranquille.

Trowa : Oui…

Trowa doutait… Il se sentait toujours inquiet, malgré que Heero aille bien. Il espérait que ça passerait vite… Il détestait cette impression que Heero était encore en danger.

Quatre : Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu…

Trowa : C'est rien. Je suis juste encore un peu inquiet…

Duo : Tu n'as pas fini de l'être, si tu veux mon avis. On est toujours inquiet pour ceux qu'on aime… Surtout quand une ombre de ce genre plâne au-dessus d'eux.

Quatre : Aller viens, au lieu de te faire du mouron pour rien. Il faut ranger les courses, maintenant !

Ils sortirent les sacs de courses du coffre de la voiture et rentrèrent dans la maison. Le louveteau était dans la cuisine, un peu de chocolat autour de la bouche quand ils arrivèrent.

Duo : Tu n'as pas pu résister !

Heero : C'était juste un petit morceau…

Quatre : Gourmand… J'espère que tu auras encore faim pour manger.

Duo : Oui, t'inquiètes pas pour ça… Il va dévorer à midi, vu le peu qu'il a mangé ce matin.

Heero fit son bon loup innocent, les oreilles bien droite en restant devant le frigo, faisant sourire Trowa.

Trowa : Viens nous aider, tu mangeras plus vite comme ça…

Le pilote 01 vint donner un coup de main et aida aussi pour faire à manger, tellement il avait faim. Puis ils mangèrent… Mais l'empathe ne précisa surtout pas à Wufei que Heero avait aidé en apportant son plateau au blessé, qui était toujours autant en colère contre eux deux.

§§§ (18 jours)

Après 3 jours, Trowa commençait à se rassurer enfin… Heero n'avait toujours pas fait de rechute. Certes, il se sentait toujours mal dans sa tête mais physiquement il allait mieux. Il se reprenait bien et le français acceptait enfin l'hypothèse que Linstein ait réussit, sans rechute. Cependant son sentiment de danger persistait, malgré tout…

Il était couché à coté de son Heewolf et le regardait dormir. Il avait du mal à dormir à cause de cette impression et se réveillait parfois en pleine nuit, angoissé… Heureusement, voir son loup coucher à coté de lui, dormant tranquillement le calmait immédiatement. Et là, il le regardait encore et le trouvait adorable. Il pourrait passer la nuit à le regarder dormir tellement il le trouvait adorable… Soudain le dit loup commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, en sortant ses griffes et en couinant.

§

C'était l'enfer… Se sentir devenir de moins en moins humain et de plus en plus animal chaque jour le désespérait. Il sentait qu'il perdait davantage son contrôle à chaque séance avec le Dr Franckenstein… Est-ce qu'il allait finir comme la créature de Franckenstein, comme dans un film ancien ? Il aimait bien la culture ancienne… Mais les animaux n'en ont rien à faire de la culture.

Des pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. C'était eux. Il venait le chercher pour sa séance de torture quotidienne. Il ne résistait même plus maintenant… Ils ouvrirent la porte et l'obligèrentà se lever pour qu'il les suive, ce qu'il fit.

Soldat 1 : Il cède enfin ! Pas trop tôt… J'ai pas signé pour me battre contre un homme-animal déchainé tous les jours.

Soldat 2 : Moi non plus… Mais le Dr Linstein arrive toujours à ses fins, toujours ! Il a même réussit à mâter un pilote de gundam, c'est dingue…

Toujours ? Apparemment… Il avait résisté de toutes ses forces pourtant, Linstein avait fini par gagner quand même.

Soldat 1 : Oui… Si seulement il pouvait faire pareil avec les autres, ça ferait des vacances et des économies à nos collègues.

Soldat 2 : Qu'ils les attrapent déjà, pour commencer… Je voudrais pas être à leur place ! Je préfère être où je suis plutôt que là-bas.

Eux au moins, ils allaient bien. Il était content de savoir qu'ils faisaient bien mordre la poussière à OZ… Ca lui manquait, mais une bête ne se bat pas avec un gundam.

Les livreurs de services déposèrent et attachèrent gaiement leur colis chez le « vétérinaire » et repartirent. Heero resta seul avec son tortionnaire, sans le regarder.

Linstein : Alors où est passé ton mordant, petit louveteau ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Dommage… Tes réflexions acérées et tes grognements me manquent.

Quelque chose poussa Heero à regarder Linstein et il vit celui-ci sourire d'une façon inhabituelle.

Linstein : Après tes « soins », j'aurais une surprise pour toi… Une surprise qui te fera réagir davantage, je crois. Hé hé hé…

Heero sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos… Son instinct animal ne lui disait rien de bon, il semblait même lui conseiller de fuir mais il ne chercha pas à se débattre, ni à se détâcher. Un autre échec détruirait le peu d'espoir qui lui restait encore… L'espoir que quelqu'un le sorte de là ou que quelque chose lui permette d'échapper à ce purgatoire.

Linstein avec son air fou habituel sortit sa seringue habituelle et fit sa piqure habituelle à Heero. Comme d'habitude, Linstein regarda le produit agir avec sadisme et sa victime en subir les effets, en essayant de ne pas montrer sa douleur. Comme d'habitude, ça dura trop longtemps à son goût et le pilote ne pu retenir quelques gémissements. Heero se sentit épuisé et nauséeux quand ce fut fini… Comme d'habitude, également. On s'habitue à tout, même au pire.

Linstein : Pas trop fatigué, j'espère ?

Le scientifique rigola, en caressant la joue de sa victime. Heero tourna la tête pour éviter le contact au maximum. Il lui donnait la chair de poule chaque fois qu'il le touchait. Depuis quelques jours, celui-ci commençait à le toucher un peu trop et avec un peu beaucoup d'insistance. Il le faisait aussi avant, mais pas comme ça… Ce fou avait quelque chose de pas très honorable en tête et ça le mettait très mal à l'aise. Quelque chose lui disait que ça allait se préciser aujourd'hui… Et il avait peur de savoir.

Linstein : Je suis content que tu ne t'évanouisse plus à chaque fois… Comme ça, je vais pouvoir te montrer ta surprise tout de suite, sans attendre ton réveil !

La surprise… Il l'avait presque oublié, tellement il avait hâte de retrouver la tranquilité de sa cellule. Il aurait souhaité s'évanouir à la fin, finalement, tout d'un coup. Il n'aimait pas cette situation… Lui, attaché sur une table de girurgie et totalement à la mercie d'un vieux fou près très clair. Pas clair du tout, d'ailleur… Que pouvait bien vouloir lui montrer ce taré ? Sûrement un truc pire que ses expériences sordides… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que ça ?

Heero se creusait la tête pour trouver la réponse quand monsieur le taré enleva sa blouse blanche et alla la poser sur le dossier d'une chaise en sifflotant. Puis, il retira sa cravate et resta en chemise, façon décontracté et pantalon d'employé de bureau. Il prit une sorte de collier sur une table et le mit à Heero, toujours très tranquillement… Il le détâcha ensuite et s'éloigna.

Quelque chose n'allait pas… Heero ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui offrir un collier et le libérer ensuite ? Heero ne bougea pas, très surpris, méfiant et perplexe.

Linstein : Bien. Tu es libre…

Heero le regarda, encore plus méfiant.

Linstein : Vas-y, tu peux descendre et partir.

Le japonais hésita puis descendit, en se tenant à la table, encore tremblant des « soins » de Linstein.

Linstein : Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas… Hé hé hé ! Essaie de partir et tu comprendras tout. Tu es libre, petit loup…

Ce n'était vraiment pas clair, mais la bête en lui l'empêchait de réfléchir pour trouver ce qui clochait. Elle détestait cette endroit, elle voulait partir. Sans le décider vraiment, il se mit à courir comme un fou vers la porte… soudain une décharge électrique le stoppa net et il s'effondra par-terre, en hurlant de façon très animal, preuve de la victoire de Linstein.

Linstein sourit en rigolant, en lui montrant une petite télécommande.

Linstein : Tu es libre mais dans cette pièce seulement et uniquement si tu fais ce que je te dirais. C'est un collier électrique, commandé par cette télécommande. Essaie de m'attaquer, je te fais griller. Essaie de t'enfuir, je te fais griller. Désobéis-moi, je te fais griller. C'est clair ? A moins que tu ne sois déjà plus capable de comprendre ce que je dis… Auquel cas, je te le ferais comprendre autrement, louveteau. J'ai l'habitude…

Le charlatant sourit très satisfait de son effet et remit la télécommande dans sa poche, en maître. Il la tapota d'un air d'avertissement, en le regardant.

Heero le regarda craintivement malgré lui. Il le savait qu'il y avait un piège, mais l'animal l'avait entraîné dans son désir de liberté incontrôlé et maintenant, elle était terrifié… Et lui avec. Maudite bête ! Heero se releva, en essayant d'ignorer ce coté animal si gênant.

Linstein : Tu sembles avoir compris… Bien. Tu comprends vite.

Linstein avança vers lui, Heero recula à son approche.

Linstein : Allons, allons, petit loup… Reculer ne fera que retarder le contact. Je veux m'approcher de toi et je le ferais, avec ou sans ton autorisation… Tu connais le tarif si tu refuses, je crois ?

Heero continua de reculer, en accord avec son coté animal. Il ne voulait pas être touché par ce monstre… Malheureusement, il retrouva coincé par un mur. Voyant le scientifique approcher de plus en plus de lui, il sentit une force nouvelle en lui. La bête était au pied du mur et terrifié, prête à attaquer… Cette fois, il ne lutta pas contre la pulsion qui montait en lui. Si seulement il pouvait utiliser cette force pour se débarrasser de son tortionnaire définitivement… Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un animal blessé, effrayé et sans espoir de fuite. Surtout que le regard qu'affichait le docteur était vraiment effrayant à cette instant, effrayant de désir.

Linstein : Voilà le programme… Nous allons rajouter un soin « différent » à tes séance quotidienne. Tu verras, ce n'est pas dur à comprendre… C'est même très naturel pour l'animal que tu deviens. Si tu coopères bien, cela pourrait nous faire bien à tous les deux.

Heero sentait le coup venir depuis qu'il était entré… Il ne pu s'empêcher de grogner, en murmurant une insulte pleine de sentiments négatif, à l'égard de Linstein. Il allait lui faire passer l'idée, à la façon loup… Il attendit que Linstein soit à un mètre de lui et se jeta sur lui, en sortant ses griffes. Avant que le méchant docteur ait pu prendre sa télécommande, il lui griffa la joue jusqu'au sang et le fit tomber à terre. Il vit de la surprise et de la terreur dans le regard de son bourreau, ce qui le mit en joie. Il se mit sur lui, en grognant menaçant et s'apprêta à recommencer… Mais la victime, bourreau il y a 5 min, bloqua son coup de griffe dirigé vers la gorge, en mettant son bras devant. Heero lui laboura bien le bras, arrachant des cris de douleur à sa proie. Il se sentait en osmose avec son loup intérieur, il sentait la même réjouissance que lui à sentir sa peur… Pris dans l'élan, il montra ses crocs et mordit sa proie, pour l'instant inoffensive, en lui tenant les bras. Celui-ci recommença à hurler et appela à l'aide… Quelques secondes plus tard, les molosses de services arrivèrent, en enfonçant presque la porte. Ils jurèrent en constatant la situation et allèrent aider leur boss, qui essayait de minimiser la morsure avec ses bras libéré. Seulement, Heero était bien plus fort que lui et commençait à faiblir… Les molosses attrapèrent le fauve humain et tentèrent de le faire lâcher, mais il ne voulait pas lâcher. Pas avant que sa proie n'ait cesser de respirer… Heero voulait encore goûter le sang de son ennemi, il était le loup fou de rage et de vengeance. Il resta accroché à Linstein malgré leur effort, mais le vieu fou réussit à attraper sa télécommande avec l'aide des molosses et appuya sur le bouton.

Heero lâcha immédiatement sa proie, en hurlant et la proie réussit à se dégager. Les molosses l'aidèrent à se lever et à rester debout. Il etait tremblant à cause de ses blessures et de la surprise, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer de garder son doigt appuyé.

Linstein : Heero Yuy, tu me le paieras ! Jamais une de mes expériences ne m'a désobéit comme ça ! Tu vois cette griffure sur ma joue ? chaque fois que tu la verras, tu te rappelleras ce que tu m'as fais et ce que ça t'a couté ! Si tu pensais vivre un enfer, sache que tu n'as encore rien vu… RIEN !

Linstein commençant à se sentir un peu faible, lâcha la télécommande. Sans aucun ordre, l'un des soldats s'occupa de relever le pauvre loup tout patraque, sans oublier de lui mettre quelques coups de pied avant et le ramena à sa cellule. Pendant ce temps, l'autre soignait le Dr Linstein salement amoché…

§§§

Heero se réveilla en sursaut, en poussant un hurlement et se redressa brusquement. Il sentit quelqu'un près de lui et instinctivement essaya de se dégager, en griffant. Heureusement pour lui, Trowa avait des réflexe et réceptionna le coup de griffe.

Trowa : Calmes-toi, Heero ! C'est moi… Ca va, Heewolf, ça va…

En entendant son petit nom et en sentant l'odeur de son amant, Heero se calma un peu. Il regarda autour de lui, paniqué et tremblant, sans quitter les bras de Trowa.

Trowa : Tu as encore rêvé de ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

Le japonais hocha la tête, sans le regarder. Il avait honte de ce moment là… Il avait tout raconté au français… Sauf ça. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire ce que Linstein avait voulu lui faire…

Trowa : Ca va, Heewolf ? Tu sais, c'est fini tout ça…

Heero : Je sais…

Trowa : Qu'est-ce qui y a ? Tu avais l'air très effrayé… C'était les interrogatoires, après les expériences de Linstein ?

Heero : Oui… Non… Non, c'était avant…

Il ne voulait pas mentir à Trowa… Ce n'était pas en lui cachant et en le gardant pour lui, que cette peur partirait. Au contraire. Parler de tout le reste lui avait faire du bien… Peut-être que sa honte partirait en lui disant ?

Trowa le regarda tendrement, sans brusquerie.

Trowa : Quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dites ?

Le louveteau trembla et le français le serra plus contre lui, pour le calmer.

Heero : Il m'a mit un collier électrique et voulait que je fasse quelque chose pour lui… Il arrêtait pas de me toucher, de me caresser… Je détestais ça… J'ai pas voulu. Je l'ai attaqué et j'ai essayé de le tuer…

Trowa retint une réaction de fureur à cette révélation et se contenta de le serrer contre lui.

Trowa : Je comprend, n'en dit pas plus… Tu as eu raison de réagir comme ça. Cette ordure ne méritait pas mieux…

Heero : Mais je l'ai raté. Je l'ai raté et il s'est vengé après…

Trowa : Mais tu t'en ai sortit quand même. Tu t'en ai sorti et tu es avec moi… Le seul qui peut te toucher, c'est moi, maintenant… Personne ne te touchera sans ton autorisation.

Heero laissa couler une larme sur sa joue, soulagé de l'avoir dit. Même si il n'aimait pas Trowa, sa présence le rassurait… Le français le garda contre lui, en se rallongeant. Heero se serra contre lui et se laissa pleurer silencieusement.

Heero : Je sais que… Que je ne t'aime pas comme toi tu m'aimes, mais… Je voudrais que… Que tu…

Le pilote 01 regarda Trowa, une demande de calin dans le regard.

Heero : J'ai besoin d'oublier ce cauchemar.

Trowa : Bien sur… Tout ce que tu veux.

Le pilote du Heavyarm l'embrassa avec tendresse et lui caressa la joue.

Trowa : Dis-moi avant… Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Pas de malaise ?

Heero réfléchit une seconde et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas malade. Il sourit à Trowa, fou de joie.

Heero : Non… Je me sens bien… Je vais bien, Trowa ! C'est la première fois que je fais un cauchemar sans me sentir mal ! Je suis guéris, tu crois ?

Trowa : Je ne sais pas mais c'est une excellente nouvelle… Je suis content que t'ailles mieux, j'étais inquiet pour toi… J'espère que c'est fini, vraiment.

Aussi content que son loup, le français rendit son sourire à Heero et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il se mit au-dessus de lui et commença à le caresser, le déshabiller avec la même fougue qu'il mettait dans ses baisers. Le japonais le suivit et l'embrassa, en riant de joie.

§§§

Wufei se réveilla quand il entendit un hurlement lupin… Il bailla et jura contre « ce maudit loup de malheur », fatigué. Il venait tout juste d'arriver à fermer l'œil et voilà que monsieur faisait justement un cauchemar MAINTENANT ! Pas avant, ni demain matin, MAINTENANT ! Il se retint de gueuler ou de se lever pour aller lui faire part de son mécontentement… Inutile de le provoquer encore. La dernière fois avait suffit… Il en subissait encore les conséquences : être cloué au lit !

Il soupira et se recoucha, en essayant de retrouver le sommeil… Mais rien à faire. Il pensait encore à lui… A cause de cette maudite mission, pour aller chercher ce maudit loup, il était privé de sa bouffée d'air frais et d'amour. Il lui manquait terriblement… Et la présence de Duo ou des autres ne le faisaient pas sentir mieux. Au contraire, car leur présence l'énervait encore plus ! Ce n'était pas la faute à Duo ou Quatre si il les avait chassé, c'était lui qui était en manque et qui était d'une humeur de chien ! Si seulement il pouvait lui parler ou lui écrire au moins…

Soudain, il entendit des bruits dans la chambre d'à coté… Des bruits qu'il reconnaissait très bien. Comme ça, il avait besoin de ça, en plus…

Wufei : Il a une drôle de façon de se faire consoler, celui-là… Il en profite bien ce satané loup ! Et moi, qui suit privé de… AHH , ça me rend dingue. Faut que je lui parle absolument…

Le chinois réfléchit un peu et eut une idée lumineuse. Les deux d'à coté était très occupé et les autres dormaient probablement… C'était risqué mais faisable. Même si il se faisait surprendre, il pourrait toujours inventer une histoire. Souriant sournoisement, il se leva. Prudemment et sans faire de bruit, il se dirigea vers sa porte. Quel bonheur de pouvoir sortir de la chambre, sans risqué d'être dérangé par les autres… Arrivé au salon, il était là, l'ordinateur qui allait lui permettre de combler son manque affectif. Il s'installa sur le canapé et l'alluma. Il sortit une petite boite noire qu'il relia à la machine… Grâce à ce bijou, il pouvait contacté son ami et amant sans se faire repérer, ni laisser aucune trace repérable pas plus sur l'ordinateur utilisé, que sur celui du destinataire. L'outil idéal de l'espion informatique, quoi, cadeau de son cher ami.

Il se connecta sur Internet et se mit enfin en relation par messagerie, avec sa « dulcinée ». Par chance, il était là… Mais il était en pleine journée chez lui, donc ce n'était pas inhabituel. Il sourit, en engageant la conversation, heureux.

§§§

Le lendemain, ce fut la surprise générale quand Wufei descendit pour le petit déjeuner. Personne ne s'y attendait vu l'état de colère dans lequel il était ces derniers jours.

Wufei : Ami du jour, bonjour !

Ils le regardèrent, étonnés de ce changement de comportement.

Quatre : Wufei ?

Wufei : Oui, oui, c'est moi… Vous avez l'air étonné de me voir. Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Le blond se reprit en vitesse, content de le voir calmé.

Quatre : Non, non, pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ça… Je suis content de voir que ça va mieux. Nous sommes juste étonné car tu étais vraiment dans une colère noire et blessé, tu ne semblais pas décidés à sortir de ta chambre…

Wufei : Oui, je l'étais, en effet… Mais je me sens mieux maintenant. Mes blessures me font moins mal et puis, j'avoue que j'ai pris la mouche pour pas grand chose… Je suis désolé de vous avoir jeté comme ça. Ma rancune envers Heero ne doit pas retomber sur vous !

Heero baissa la tête, en constatant qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné… Mais il était content malgré tout qu'il aille mieux.

Duo : Tu es sérieux ? Tu ne m'en veux plus ? Tu sais, si tu as eu l'impression que je m'occupais plus de Heero que de toi, c'est parce que…

Wufei sourit, en s'asseyant à table, le plus loin possible du loup.

Wufei : Je sais, t'inquiète pas… J'ai réagis bêtement, tu n'y ai pour rien, Duo ! J'ai faim, on en parlera plus tard, ok ?

Quatre : Bien sûr, Wufei…

Souriant, Quatre lui apporta le petit déjeuner qu'il lui préparait. Trowa, conscient de la peine de son loup, lui passa la main sur les épaules tendrement. Heero le remercia d'un sourire et continua de manger, mais avec moins d'appétit.

Le chinois ignora consciencieusement Heero de tout le petit déjeuner, en parlant à tous, même à Trowa qui se trouvait juste à coté de lui, mais sans adresser la parole au japonais, ni même un regard… Il faisait vraiment comme si il n'était pas là et s'avourait sa vengeance, en voyant la peine que ça faisait à Heero.

Après avoir fini son petit déjeuner en se forçant, Heero quitta la cuisine la queue entre les jambes, honteux et penaud. Il alla se laisser tomber sur le canapé, triste et tourmenté. Trowa le rejoignit tout de suite après, inquiet pour lui et s'assit à coté de lui.

Trowa : Ne soit pas triste… Il lui faudra du temps pour te pardonner.

Heero le regarda, triste.

Heero : Je m'en doute… Je suis content de le voir aller mieux, mais son indifférence… C'est pire que de la haine.

Trowa : Je sais que c'est dur… Mais il te pardonnera, j'en suis sûr.

Heero : Quand ? Il me rappelle que je ne serais plus jamais comme avant en faisant ça… Que je serais toujours une bête, un monstre…

Trowa l'attira subitement à lui et l'embrassa sans prévenir.

Trowa : Je me moque qu'il te considère comme une bête ou comme un monstre ! Moi, j'aime ce que tu es maintenant… Pour moi, les monstres, ce sont les hommes… Pas les bêtes. Tu as la sagesse des bêtes et l'intelligence de hommes, tu es ce qui manquait à ce monde de folie… Ne perd pas espoir, un jour ta différence sera ta force.

Heero oublia un peu sa tristesse, en entendant ça et sourit à Trowa, avant de se coller contre lui, rassuré.

Heero : Tu resteras avec moi, j'espère… J'aurais besoin de toi, pour redevenir fort.

Trowa : Tant que la vie me le permettra, je serais avec toi… Je te le promet.

Il continua à câliner son fauve, sans s'occuper de Wufei qui les regardait depuis la porte de la cuisine, bouillant de rage.

§§§ (23 jours)

La semaine passa rapidement, sans incidents… Mis a part les « attaques morales » de Wufei contre Heero, ce fut presque une semaine idéale pour des terroristes recherchés. Ils avaient décidés de laisser passer quelques jours et puis, Trowa, accompagnés du chinois, étaient partit refaire un tour de repérage… Le français ne l'avait pas choisi par hasard. Il n'avait pas voulu que son loup reste en présence de Wufei, sans qu'il soit là pour tempérer les choses. Wufei ne s'était pas calmé, au contraire… Mais il agissait toujours de façon à ne pas provoquer le loup, juste pour faire du mal moralement à Heero. Le blessé presque remit avait un peu hésité et avait finalement accepté de laisser une après-midi de répit à sa proie. Content de ne pas l'avoir sur le dos de toute l'après-midi, Heero en avait profité pour rester au salon avec son pc, avec Duo et Quatre, au lieu de rester cloitrer dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude pour éviter de se retrouver en présence de Wufei. Quatre et Duo discutaient pendant que lui fouinait sur l'ordinateur.

Heero s'y était remit tout de suite après être guérit, pour servir à autre chose que de créateur de problèmes dans la maison. Il était content de cette après-midi de paix, installé sur le canapé avec son pc et le reste de son loup en chocolat à manger… Il se sentait mieux, presque heureux. Presque… Si il n'y avait pas Wufei pour lui gâcher la vie, tout serait parfait. Il avait trouvé en Trowa, un ami et amant réconfortant et gentil. Heureusement qu'il était là pour lui remonter le moral quand le chinois s'amusait à le lui descendre… Ce maudit chinois usait du fait qu'il se sentait mal et différent, par rapport aux autres et il le faisait très bien. Une chance que physiquement, il aille bien… Il n'avait pas fait de rechute et essayait de rassurer Trowa tous les soirs, en lui disant que ça ne devait être qu'une conséquence psychologique de sa capture et que le fait qu'il ne fasse plus de malaises après ses cauchemars était le signe qu'il commençait enfin à remonter la pente. Il voulait y croire et le français semblait commençait à y croire aussi, enfin. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'inquiète encore pour lui… D'ailleurs, il était fier et heureux de pouvoir lui dire et lui « prouver à sa façon » qu'il se sentait bien. Comment ne pas être bien quand on a quelqu'un qui ne vous demande rien que d'autres que de lui permettre de rester avec vous et de pouvoir vous aimer ?

Il sourit devant l'écran, heureux en pensant à cette semaine de rêve. Soudain, il aperçut encore une connexion anonyme de son pc et encore vers 2 heures du mat…

Heero : Encore ?

Les deux bavardeurs s'arrêtèrent, pour le regarder.

Quatre : Qu'y a-t-il, Heero ?

Heero : Encore une connexion anonyme ! Toujours vers la même heure…

Duo : Quoi ? C'est fou ça… Qui peut bien se connecter sur ton ordinateur à une heure pareille ?

Heero essaya encore de repérer qui et vers où il s'était connecter, sans succès.

Heero : Toujours pareil… Impossible de remonter à la source. Ca ne peut être que l'un de nous…

Quatre : Pourtant ce n'est pas moi… Ni Duo, ni toi et encore moins Trowa. Vous avez mieux à faire que de surfer sur Internet à 2 heure du matin.

Duo : Et Wufei dit que ce n'est pas lui, non plus…

Quatre : Peut-être que l'un de nous fait du somnanbulisme et va sur Internet la nuit ?

Heero : Il faut un appareil spécial pour se connecter et aller sur le net, sans laisser de trace. Or, nous n'en avons pas… Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Et si l'un d'entre eux mentait ? Non, il ne voulait pas penser à ça et commencer à suspecter ses amis… Il ne voulait même pas imaginer que Wufei puisse le faire, malgré qu'il lui avoue une haine si farouche. Il devait forcément y avoir une autre explication.

Heero : Si ce n'est pas nous, c'est peut-être un pirate informatique qui utilise mon pc comme relai. Je vais vérifier ça.

Quatre : Malgré toutes les protections que tu as mis dessus pour empêcher quiconque de non invité de s'y inviter ? Il est très fort, dans ce cas ! C'est peut-être J ? Ben, non, il a pas besoin de forcer tes protections puisqu'il a le code d'accès…

Duo : Si tu le trouves, détruis son système informatique. Ca lui apprendra à ce fouinard !

Heero : Avec plaisir, Duo. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas envoyé de virus…

Quatre : On a de la chance… On a le seul loup informaticien de la terre et des colonies avec nous !

L'américain et l'arabe rigolèrent et Heero sourit. Il était unique, ça c'était certain… Aucune autres expériences de Linstein avait survécu, pour avoir sa chance. En tous cas, pas à sa connaissance. Il était triste pour toutes ces pauvres créatures que ce fou avait tué dans sa folie, lui-même en avait échappé belle. Il voulu manger un morceau de chocolat pour se remonter le moral de ces pensées tristes, mais se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà tout mangé. Il poussa un gémissement de dépit, en baissant les oreilles.

Quatre : Et oui, il ne fallait pas tout manger si vite… Maintenant, t'en a pu.

Heero : Je vais en refaire un… Un que je pourrais garder tout le temps. Après j'irais à la chasse au pirate informatique.

Il entreprit donc de dessiner un loup en chocolat ressemblant à celui que lui avait acheté Trowa, avec un logiciel de dessin… Soudain, il commença à avoir un peu chaud. Il regarda l'écran et le vit un peu trouble. Il se secoua la tête et tout redevint normal… Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi il avait chaud d'un coup ? Sa vue recommença à se troubler et un mal de tête le prit… Ses oreilles le sifflèrent bizarrement et il recommença à se secouer la tête plus vivement. Il ne resta que le maux de tête…

Quatre : Quelque chose ne va pas, Heero ?

Duo : Tu as des puces sur les oreilles ?

Duo rigola de son jeu de mot, mais l'empathe ne le suivi pas.

Heero : J'ai mal à la tête… J'ai passé trop de temps sur l'ordinateur. Je vais aller dans ma chambre…

Duo : Voilà ce que ça fait de rester toute la journée derrière un écran !

Quatre : … D'accord. Reposes-toi bien. Tu veux de l'aspirine avant de monter ?

Le loup se leva en laissant le pc en plan, sur la table et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Heero : Non, ça ira… Arigato Quatre.

Il se dépêcha de monter avant que ça ne recommence, sous l'œil étonné et suspicieux de Quatre. Il arriva tout juste à l'étage quand ça le reprit. Il commençait à se sentir vraiment mal… Sa tête bourdonnait comme si un essaim d'abeille y avait fait sa résidence et la tête commençait à lui tourner. Il du se tenir au mur pour atteindre sa chambre sans tomber. Il chercha la poignet, ne voyant pas grand chose par ses yeux et réussit à ouvrir la porte. Il la referma et en s'aidant de la table de nuit, parvint à atteindre le lit, où il s'écroula. Il se sentait mal, comme avant… Il se mit à pleurer, pas de douleur mais de désespoir. Lui qui espérait être débarrassé de cette affreuse menace, il s'était trompé… Et en plus, il avait convaincu Trowa que c'était fini. Comment allait-il lui dire ? Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne voulait pas que tout ça recommence…

Heero : Pas encore… Non, pas encore… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il étouffa un hurlement dans l'oreiller et se recouvrit de la couverture, prit de frissons. Il se cacha le visage dedans, en larme et sentit l'odeur apaisante du français.

Heero : Je peux pas lui dire… Non, je peux pas… Il ne doit pas savoir… Aucun d'eux…

Il continua de pleurer, en attendant que ça se passe et flairant l'odeur de son amant pour essayer de se calmer. Il essayait d'imaginer que la couverture était les bras de Trowa où il se sentait si bien… Le malaise passa rapidement, mais il resta enroulé dans la couverture. Il ne voulait pas redescendre… Il voulait voir Trowa, personne d'autres. Et puis, il devait avoir les yeux rouges. Quatre et Duo ne manqueraient pas de lui demander pourquoi il avait pleuré… Quatre lui poserait des questions et finirait pas comprendre que ça avait recommencé, si il ne l'avait pas sentit. Enfin si il l'avait vraiment sentit, il serait sûrement venu le voir, non ? Il y avait un espoir de leur cacher alors si il restait là… Il respira encore et encore l'odeur de Trowa, pour patienter jusqu'à son retour…

Il faisait nuit dehors lorsque quelque chose le réveilla… Il couina en ouvrant les yeux, pas réveillé et vit son confident en face de lui, en train de lui caresser la joue.

Trowa : Mon petit loup se paie un journée de chat ?

Heero : L'ordinateur m'a donné mal à la tête alors je suis allé me reposer…

Heero, content du retour du pilote, se jeta sur lui et l'enroula dans la couverture avec lui, en souriant.

Heero : Tu m'as manqué cette après-midi… Beaucoup.

Trowa : Toi aussi… Mais j'ai préféré y aller avec Wufei, pour être sûr qu'il ne te cherche pas.

Quand ce n'était pas un fléau, c'en était un autre qui venait lui gâcher ses journées… Heero n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Heero : Je sais… Arigato, Trowa.

Trowa : Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Heewolf… Wufei est vraiment borné, impossible de le raisonner. Mais tant que je serais là, il ne s'amusera pas à tes dépends… Il déteste te voir bien avec moi.

Heero : Alors je ne te laisserais pas descendre jusqu'à ce qu'on mange, pour le faire rager exprès !

Le français rigola, en serrant son loup contre lui, tout à fait d'acord pour rester avec lui jusqu'à l'heure de manger. Pourquoi resisterait-il à un loup qui a visiblement envie de compagnie ?

§§§

Effectivement, en bas, le chinois tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, bouillant de rage que Trowa veuille aller voir son loup à la noix avant tout. En ayant assez d'attendre, il se posta devant l'américain et l'arabe.

Wufei : Bon, puisque monsieur a des priorités visiblement mal ajusté, je vais m'en charger moi-même !

Ils le regardèrent sans oser rien dire, de peur de le mettre encore plus en rogne et attendirent.

Wufei : On a été jusqu'à 50 km autour de la planque et apparemment les barrages ne vont pas plus loin que les villes à 30 km autour de la base. Les effectifs semblent réduit et ils semblent moins sur les dents… En fin de semaine, nous pensons qu'un retour sera envisageable ENFIN ! J'en ai plus que marre d'être coincé ici…

Duo : Pas à cause de Heero, quand même ?

Wufei : De Trowa ! Toujour à me gâcher mon humeur… Et je vous interdit de me faire la moindre réflexion sur mon comportement, d'avance !

Quatre : Ce n'était pas notre attention du tout ! En tous cas, voilà une bonne nouvelle…

Duo : On a une semaine pour convaincre Heero qu'il nous faut rentrer alors… Qui s'en charge ?

Wufei : Laissez donc faire « Monsieur 30 millions d'amis » ! C'est le seul que ce satané loup écoutera…

Quatre : Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais c'est l'idée. Heero a peur du Dr J, le seul capable de le rassurer suffisamment est Trowa.

§§§ (29 jours)

La semaine de paix n'avait pas duré… Pas plus pour Heero que pour les autres. Avec les préparatifs du retour, ils avaient beaucoup à penser et à préparer. Ils étaient restés plus longtemps que d'habitude et avait donc laissé plus de traces, qu'ils devraient effacer absolument avant de partir…

Mais Heero se moquait de ce retour. Il ne voulait pas rentrer, de toute façon. Il avait bien d'autres choses en tête, en plus. Pourtant Trowa avait essayé de le convaincre, de le rassurer mais il avait trop peur de J… Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il ne pourrait pas cacher ses malaises à la base… J en profiterait qu'il soit malade pour faire des tests sur lui et les autres ne pourraient rien y faire car ils n'y connaissaient rien ! Il n'avait aucune confiance en J, il ressemblait trop à Linstein pour être digne de confiance. Certes, J était au courant et le retour était clairement prévu demain mais il ne voulait pas rentrer et ne voulait même pas s'occuper des préparatifs de retour avec les autres… Pas même pour ramasser les poils qu'il avait perdu ! Il préférait traquer le fou qui s'amusait à s'infiltrer dans son ordinateur, sans sa permission… Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne semblait y avoir aucun infiltrants. Les systèmes de défense n'avaient repéré aucune attaque pirate, ni virus pouvant permettre a quelqu'un de venir sur le pc… Pourtant il avait cherché, cherché et cherché ! Il avait même tendu un « piège » à ce fameux pirate, pour repérer d'où il se connectait… Il aurait préféré ne pas le faire, car il avait maintenant la preuve que l'infiltrant n'était pas de l'extérieur. Il se connectait directement sur l'ordinateur d'ici… Il n'avait rien dit aux autres pilotes. Il n'arrivait même pas accepter lui-même que l'un d'entre eux soit capable de jouer avec lui comme ça… Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette attaque de l'intérieur. On l'attaquait même sur son ordinateur… Comme si les attaques muettes de Wufei ne lui suffisaient pas. Ce type était pire qu'un pittbull contrarié, enragé et rancunier ! Par moment, il se demandait même si par hasard ça ne pouvait être lui le « fantôme » qui lui faisait une mauvaise blague toute les nuits, en visitant son ordinateur, exprès pour le rendre dingue… Mais comme il ne voulait pas céder à la paranoïa, il préférait oublier cette possibilité. Il avait assez de devoir cacher sa situation, pour en plus devoir soupçonner ses amis de vouloir le rendre fou. Sa situation menaçait déjà de le faire elle-même… Mentir à Trowa chaque fois qu'il sentait un malaise venir lui pesait beaucoup.

Quand on parle du loup justement… Il entendit les pas de Trowa monter les escaliers pour venir jusqu'à la chambre. Rapidement, il se coucha complètement sur le lit et fit semblant de dormir, pour éviter « l'affrontement ». La porte s'ouvrit et il entendit son amant entrer. Le français vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, pour lui caresser la joue tendrement. Le loup japonais ressentit de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude dans ce geste mais ne bougea pas… Il attendit patiemment que Trowa reparte, en profitant de ses gestes tendres.

Trowa : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Heewolf ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Déçu du manque de réaction, celui-ci repartit au bout de quelques minutes… Heero rouvrit les yeux sans se redresser, triste de faire de la peine à Trowa. Il savait que Trowa savait qu'il ne dormait pas… Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était déjà assez dur à supporter ça tout seul… Cependant il ne voulait le remêler à tout ça, quitte à le tenir à distance. Il avait décidé de garder sa rechute secrète et le ferait le plus longtemps possible. Bien sûr, les autres, surtout Trowa, avaient vu qu'il s'isolait progressivement et qu'il évitait les contacts le plus possible. Il savait aussi que ça les inquiétaient et qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi mais il y avait plein d'explications autres possibles. Wufei, le retour ou une petite déprime engendré par les deux… C'est vrai que ce n'était pas la forme, même sans la reprise de ses malaises. Wufei et la peur du retour et de J faisait très bien leur œuvre pour lui casser le moral. Les crises qui intervenaient et le mettaient à genoux n'importe quand lui cassait la santé, elles… Tout ça lui donnait envie de fuir. Ca devait être son instinct de loup… En tous cas, elles étaient là et le mettait mal à l'aise dès qu'il s'agissait d'être en contact avec quelqu'un, même Trowa. Il avait peur que l'un d'eux ne découvre son secret et qu'on l'oblige à rentrer… Alors il se cachait et faisait tout pour les éviter, il n'y avait que ça à faire pour l'instant.

§§§

Trowa redescendit la mine défaite et inquiète. Heero ne semblait plus vouloir de sa présence… Wufei sourit méchamment, en le voyant passer.

Wufei : Ton cher loup te fait la gueule ?

Le français ne lui répondit pas mais lui lança un regard mauvais. Il alla à la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Quatre qui était là, en train de faire l'inventaire de leur ration, se retourna vers lui.

Quatre : Il ne veut toujours rien te dire ?

Trowa : Pire… Il n'a même pas bougé alors qu'il savait très bien que je savais qu'il ne dormait pas.

Le blond soupira et vont s'asseoir en face de lui. Le brun le regarda avec détresse.

Trowa : Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi il agit comme ça ? Est-ce que c'est le retour ? Il est en colère contre moi ?

Quatre : Je ne sais pas… La distance qu'il met entre nous m'empêche de percevoir ce qui ne va pas. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il ne va pas bien depuis une semaine…

Trowa : Tu crois que je l'ai trop forcé ? Qu'il en a marre de moi ? Après tout, il n'est pas amoureux, lui…

Quatre : Je ne pense pas… Si c'était le cas, il te le dirait.

Trowa : Mais il ne me dit plus rien ! Il a changé, Quatre… Je sais qu'il était aussi distant avant mais pas comme ça, seulement quand il s'agissait de Wufei. On dirait qu'il veut nous fuir…

Quatre : Je l'ai sentit aussi… Mais que peut-on y faire ?

Trowa : Il faut que je sache. En plus, il n'est toujours pas décidé à rentrer… Ce qui m'inquiètes le plus, c'est son comportement. Il nous fuis et nous évites… L'autre fois, il a brusquement quitté la table sans raison et ça fait 3 nuits qu'il se lève la nuit et que je le retrouve le matin, sur le canapé ou couché sur une serviette dans la salle de bain. Ce n'est tout de même pas à cause de son instinct ? Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas… En plus, je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose d'important. Ses silences sont gênés et très mal à l'aise… Comme si il avait peur de quelque chose.

Quatre : Ecoutes, Trowa… Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour savoir si c'est le retour, Wufei, toi ou autre chose qui le tracasse, c'est de lui demander ! Après manger, tu vas le voir et tu lui proposes une balade dans la forêt… Le cadre calme et apaisant devrait l'aider à se confier.

Trowa : Oui, tu as raison… C'est ce que je vais faire. Il n'est pas sortit depuis un moment d'ailleurs, ça lui fera du bien.

§§§

Après avoir mangé, repas où Heero ne se montra pas pour cause de malaise, Trowa décida d'aller le voir. Comme la première fois, monsieur le loup joua les dormeurs mais le français ne s'arrêta pas là… Il ne le toucha pas et ne s'assit même pas sur le bord du lit. Il resta debout, sérieux et déterminé.

Trowa : Je sais que tu ne dors pas alors plus la peine de jouer.

Heero couina et accepta de le regarder.

Trowa : Je voudrais qu'on aille faire une promenade dans la forêt tous les deux. Ca nous fera du bien. Beaucoup de bien.

Wufei ne serait pas là donc Heero n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Heero ne refuserait pas car il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Le japonais hésita, en voyant le regard déterminé de son amant. Le problème, c'est que les crises se faisaient de plus en plus souvent… A peu près deux à trois par jours, maintenant et de plus en plus violente. Et si ça lui arrivait pendant la promenade ? Mais Trowa ne lui proposait pas la balade, il la lui imposait. Il voulait sûrement parler… Il lui devait bien quelques explications. Il en avait eu une il y a deux heures, le prochain malaise ne devraient pas être tout de suite…

Heero : D'accord.

Le loup se leva et suivi Trowa, en réfléchissant à quel explication il allait lui donner. Le français ne parla pas tout de suite, quand ils furent dans la forêt… Ils marchèrent un moment, la tension présente dans l'air, avant qu'il ne se lance. Il continua de marcher sans le regarder, mais on sentait la peine dans sa voix. Heero allait devoir affronter l'une des choses qu'il redoutait le plus.

Trowa : Comment préfères-tu que je t'appelles ? Heero ou Heewolf ?

Heero ne comprit pas tout de suite la question et hésita avant de répondre.

Heero : Tu le sais, non ?

Trowa : Non, justement… Je ne sais plus. Les choses ont changés… Tu as changé.

Heero : Je sais… Mais ça, ça n'a pas changé. Je suis toujours ton Heewolf.

Le pilote du Heavyarm s'arrêta net et le regarda.

Trowa : Alors pourquoi tu me fuis ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis plus rien ?

Heero baissa la tête, gêné par ce regard trop franc. Il avait honte de faire souffrir un ami, tout ça parce qu'il était un monstre avec des problèmes de monstres.

Heero : J'ai un problème… Que je ne sais pas comment régler.

Trowa : Quel problème ? On avait pas dit que je t'aiderais si tu avais des problèmes ?

Heero : Si…

Trowa : Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors ?

Heero : Parce que je ne peux pas.

Trowa : Est-ce que c'est Wufei ? Ou le retour qui t'inquiètes ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, enfin ? Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien !

Heero : Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides… Il ne faut pas que tu saches.

Trowa : Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu penses à moi, en faisant ça ? Je suis inquiet pour toi !

Le japonais se retourna, dos à lui. Il détestait voir ce regard chez son meilleur ami… Et ça serait pire si il lui disait tout.

Heero : Je ne vais pas rentrer avec vous. Je vais rester là… Ou aller ailleurs, je verrais. Je ne veux pas revoir J… Je ne dois pas rentrer avec vous ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre !

Trowa : Quoi ? Pas question que tu restes là ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu es Heewolf !

Heero se retourna, énervé.

Heero : Si, j'en suis un ! Je ne te fais que des ennuis ! Quand j'étais malade, depuis que tu me protèges de Wufei… Je ne vous créer que des ennuis ! Si je n'avais pas attaqué Wufei, on en serait pas là !

Trowa : Ca serait forcément arrivé un moment ou un autre et tu le sais très bien ! Il te cherchait, sans s'occuper de nos conseils ! C'est de sa faute ce qui est arrivé, pas de la tienne !

Heero : C'EST FAUX ! Tout est de ma faute ! Linstein aura du me tuer tout de suite ! Au moins, j'aurais moins souffert et fait souffrir mes amis ! Je suis un monstre et je mourrais comme un monstre !

Trowa se calma immédiatement et regarda le loup avec de grands yeux.

Trowa : … Quoi ?

Heero : Laisses-moi… Je dois partir…

Trowa : Non ! Tu n'iras nulle part !

Le français l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se retourner vers lui. Heero avait la tête baissé mais il vit très bien qu'il pleurait.

Trowa : Ca a recommencé…

Heero : Non, je vais bien. Je dois partir… Laisses-moi partir.

Trowa : Ne mens pas ! Je veux savoir, je dois savoir !

Le petit loup ne répondit pas et continua de pleurer, incapable de lui dire la vérité ou de nier encore. Trowa lui lâcha le bras et tomba à genoux, comprenant la réponse.

Trowa : Non… Pas ça… Pas encore… Non ! Non !

Heero se maudit encore en voyant son amant pleurer et se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Heero : C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu saches… Parce que tu allais encore souffrir à cause du monstre que je suis…

Trowa : Tu n'es pas un monstre… Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Depuis quand tu es malade ?

Heero : Une semaine… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi… Je dois partir. C'est mieux comme ça… Je vais partir mourir seul comme le font les loups.

Le japonais lâcha Trowa et se leva, pour partir. Le français tendit un bras vers lui pour le retenir, quand Heero s'effondra par-terre en couinant.

Trowa : Heero !

Trowa se releva et le rejoignit aussitôt. Il le prit dans ses bras, alors que son loup se serrait en boule, en proie à de vives douleurs.

Trowa : Je suis là, calmes-toi… Il faut que tu te calmes…

Heero : Je veux pas… Rentrer ! J est comme Linstein… Je veux pas rentrer…

Avant que le français ait eu son mot à dire, Heero s'évanouit vaincu par son foudroyant malaise. Sans prendre vraiment le temps réfléchir, Trowa prit son Heewolf dans ses bras et couru, moitié paniqué jusqu'à la maison.

§§§

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était sur son lit. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Il se redressa et s'assit, en soupirant.

Heero : J'ai échoué, il le sait… Et il va l'avoir dit aux autres aussi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, maintenant ?

Il songea une seconde à se sauver par la fenêtre comme un voleur… Il y avait un étage, mais il n'aurait aucun mal à sauter avec ses « changements ». Et puis, il rejeta l'idée. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Trowa…

Résigné, il se leva et ouvrit la porte silencieusement. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier avec la discrétion d'un loup quand il entendit des voix.

Wufei : La veille de notre retour, ça tombe vraiment mal !

Quatre : C'est incroyable que je ne me sois rendu compte de rien… Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait mit autant de distance entre nous.

Trowa : Je me moque de tout ça. Heero est vraiment malade cette fois et il ne veut pas rentrer à la base. Je sais que ça ne changera rien si je lui dit que je suis inquiet, que je veux qu'il se fasse soigner… Que je ne veux pas le perdre… Même en lui promettant que je m'assurait que J ne lui fasse aucun mal… Il est décidé à partir.

Duo : Essaie quand même ? Ca vaut peut-être le coup d'essayer, tout de même ?

Trowa : Non, je le connais… C'est qu'il m'a répété à chaque fois quand je lui en est parlé il y a quelques jours, c'est ce qu'il a encore répété avant de s'évanouir… Il ne voudra pas.

Wufei : Bon sang, mais tu vas pas pleurer pour cette bête !

Il y eu un gros bruit et il entendit le français hurler de sa cachette.

Trowa : Répètes ça et je te tue ! Je te conseilles de garder ta rancune pour toi, devant moi et devant lui sinon tu verras que je peux être bien plus dangereux que Heero !

Wufei : Bien… Si c'est ça, je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air puisque ma présence n'est plus souhaité ici apparemment.

Duo : C'est bon, lâches-le… Le frapper ne fera pas avancer la situation et tu le sais.

Quatre : Attend, Wufei !

La porte d'entrer claqua et quelqu'un se laissa tomber brutalement sur le canapé, d'après le fort gincement de celui-ci.

Duo : Ecoutes, Trowa… Je vais essayer de lui parler, j'ai peut-être une solution pour le convaincre.

Trowa : Si il y a la moindre chance pour qu'il accepte de rentrer avec nous et de se faire soigner, vas-y… Si je le perdais, je sais pas ce que je ferais.

Des bruits de pas se dirigèrent vers l'escalier… Mais Heero resta sur place, peiné de faire tant de peine à son ami. Duo arriva en haut de l'escalier et aperçut le japonais tristement appuyé contre le mur.

Duo : Tu étais là, Heero…

Heero : Je ne peux pas, Duo. Je suis désolé, je peux pas…

Duo : Ecoutes-moi avant de dire non. Viens, on va parler…

Heero suivit l'américain jusqu'à sa chambre (à Heero), bien que peu convaincu. Duo s'assit sur le bord du lit et le petit loup le rejoignit. Il y eut un petit silence et le tressé se lança…

Duo : Je comprend pourquoi tu as voulu lui cacher ta rechute, j'aurais sûrement fait comme toi.

Heero : Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter encore une fois… Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache, pour pouvoir partir sans le faire trop souffrir. Mais maintenant…

Duo : Je sais que tu es décidé à partir. Je ne suis pas là pour te forcé la main… Je veux te parler d'une chose importante pour moi.

Heero le regarda, en attendant qu'il continue.

Duo : Trowa est un ami pour moi et je déteste le voir dans cet état… Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprend que tu ais peur de J et que ce que t'as fait Linstein était horrible… Je veux te parler de ça, parce que je crois que ça peut t'aider à prendre la bonne décision. Après si tu veux toujours partir, je ne t'en empêcherais pas… On ne te droguera pour te ramener de force là-bas. Je te demande juste de m'écouter et de réfléchir encore…

Duo le regarda et vit qu'il avait toute son attention. Puis, il regarda à nouveau ses mains, qu'il tenait serrer l'une dans l'autre, visiblement nerveux.

Duo : Je… Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à personne. C'est quelque chose de difficile pour moi, mais je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre… Je suppose que tu sais que je suis orphelin. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents… J'ai longtemps habité L2, dans les bas quartiers.

Heero : Duo…

Duo : Attends, laisses-moi continuer. Tu sais, j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer plein de gens formidable là-bas… Solo et sa bande des rues… La sœur Hélène et le père Maxwell… Ils ont compté tous beaucoup pour moi, ils m'ont appris beaucoup… Sans eux, je ne serais pas ce que je suis, aujourd'hui. Seulement, il y a une chose que je regretterais toujours… C'est qu'il soit tous mort, c'est de ne pas avoir pu les sauver.

Heero : Duo, pourquoi tu me racontes tous ça ?

Le pilote du Deathcythe le regarda avec un regard triste et mélancolique, loin de celui qu'il affiche en temps normal. Heero en fut troublé et étonné…

Duo : Parce qu'il faut que tu saches ce que tu laisseras à Trowa, si tu pars… Solo est mort de la peste. J'avais le remède mais il est mort avant qu'il puisse le prendre… Alors c'est moi qui l'ai prit et qui ait survécu. Sœur Hélène et le père Maxwell ont été tué à cause de rebelles qui s'étaient réfugiés dans l'église… Le père Maxwell a essayer de leur faire entendre raison, sans succès. Ils voulaient un MS… Alors j'ai été le chercher.

Il baissa la tête, très peiné par ce souvenir.

Duo : Lorsque je suis revenu, l'église était en flamme… Je n'ai retrouvé que sœur Hélène, qui est morte dans mes bras… Si tu savais comme je regrette… Si j'étais resté, j'aurais peut-être pu les sauver. Elle était comme une mère pour moi… Mais ce que j'ai le plus regretté avant de rencontrer G et de devenir pilote, c'est d'être en vie alors qu'ils étaient mort. J'ai survécu alors qu'ils méritaient 100 fois plus que moi de vivre. C'est pour ça que je me suis surnommé moi-même « le dieu de la mort », pour essayer de contrôler la mort autour de moi…

Heero : Mais… Trowa, ce n'est pas pareil.

Duo releva la tête. Il ne pleurait pas mais on voyait qu'il avait les yeux brillants.

Duo : Si, c'est exactement pareil… Il t'aime, même si tu ne l'aime pas. Il regrettera toute sa vie de n'avoir pas réussit à te sauver… Il regrettera d'être encore en vie alors que tu es mort. Il regrettera et ça le fera souffrir énormément. J'ai toujours l'air heureux et souriant mais je pense toujours à ceux que j'ai laissé derrière moi. J'y penserais jusqu'à ma mort… Même si je survis à cette guerre, la culpabilité de leur mort me poursuivra. Je veux vivre pour eux, mais c'est dur… Surtout la nuit. Je ne veux pas que Trowa vive ça. Tu comprend, Heero ? Si tu l'aime, même simplement en tant qu'ami, réfléchit, je t'en prie…

Ce fut au tour de Heero de baisser les yeux, signe qu'il avait comprit. Il les releva, incertain et apeuré.

Heero : Mais… Si je rentre avec vous, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

Duo : J te soignera… Et tu ne mourra pas.

Heero : Je n'ai pas confiance en J… Il me fait peur.

Duo : Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui… Tu serais capable de le tuer en un coup de griffe, si il te menaçait. Et puis, tu crois qu'on le laisserais te torturer comme Linstein a dû le faire ?

Heero : Non, mais je sais de quoi est capable J… J'ai vu son regard quand il m'a vu la première fois. Un regard fou, comme lui. Il m'utilisera, Duo… Il va m'exploiter comme une bête de cirque ou un cobaye !

Duo : Non, on ne le laissera pas faire ! Trowa ne le laisserait jamais faire une chose pareille !

Heero : J'ai terriblement peur, Duo… J'ai plus peur de J que de mourir seul, en souffrant atrocement.

Duo : Alors, pense à Trowa… Il souffra 100 fois plus que toi, bien longtemps après toi. Je te promet qu'on te protégera si J veut te faire du mal… Je te le promet sur l'amitié que j'ai pour toi et sur l'amour que j'ai pour Solo, sœur hélène et le père Mawxell !

Le loup se leva et tourna en rond, très hésitant… D'un coup, il leva les yeux vers lui, déterminé.

Heero : Si je te demandais une chose, est-ce que tu le ferais ?

Duo le regarda, intrigué.

Duo : Quoi ?

Heero : Si J fait comme Linstein et que vous ne pouvez rien y faire, je veux que tu me rendes un service.

L'américain eut soudain peur de ce « service ».

Duo : Lequel ?

Heero : Je veux que tu me libères… Je ne pourrais supporter une deuxième fois ce que Linstein m'a fait. Je préfèrerais mourir… Est-ce que tu me libérerais pour de bon, de ce cauchemar ?

Duo : Heero… Ce que tu me demandes…

Heero : Le ferais-tu ? Je dois le savoir avant de te répondre…

Duo : Mais tu es mon ami, Heero…

Heero : Justement, par amitié pour moi… Serais-tu prêt à me libérer de l'enfer ?

Duo le regarda, démuni et hésitant. Il était face à un cruel dilemme…

Duo : Si je voyais J te torturer et que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher… Si tu me le demandais, dans ce cas… Peut-être que… Que je pourrais faire ça pour toi… Mais seulement en cas désespéré… Si je te savais condamné et qu'il ne fasse rien pour te sauver, je crois que… Que là je pourrais… Pour t'éviter de souffrir.

Heero lui fit un sourire et s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras une seconde, en remerciement.

Heero : Alors je veux bien rentrer, dans ce cas… Ne parles de ça à personne, surtout pas à Trowa et souviens-toi de notre conversation si ça devait arriver. Ok ?

Duo : D'accord… Mais je vais prier pour que ça n'arrive pas. Je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un de cher à mes yeux, encore par ma faute.

Heero : Ca ne serait pas de ta faute… C'est moi qui te le demanderais. Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de gens, Duo…

Duo : Tu crois ?

Heero : Quand les gens meurent, c'est parce qu'ils l'ont choisi ou que quelqu'un au bras très long l'a décidé pour eux… Personne n'est responsable, mis à part l'humanité.

Duo resta muet et pensif à cette réponse.

Heero : Tu viens ? On va annoncer la nouvelle à Trowa ?

Duo : Oui, il sera rassuré… Merci de m'avoir écouté, Heero.

Heero : Non, merci à toi… Je n'avais jamais pensé à la peine que ça lui ferait. Ca serait un cruel remerciement pour le soutient et l'amour qu'il m'a apporté…

Heero sortit le premier et descendit, suivi du tressé.

Lorsque Trowa aperçu Heero et Duo, il comprit immédiatement que Duo l'avait convaincu. Il se leva et alla prendre son loup dans ses bras, soulagé.

Trowa : Merci, Heewolf… Merci ! Si J te touches avec de mauvaises intentions, je le briserais ! Je te le promet…

Heero sourit, en se laissant aller dans les bras de son amant. Il était soulagé, lui aussi. Il n'avait plus besoin de mentir, ni de partir maintenant…

Heero : Je sais… Excuses-moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit et de m'être éloigné de toi, parce que j'avais peur… J'aurais dû te faire plus confiance.

Trowa : Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… C'est pas grave. L'important pour moi, c'est que tu vas vivre.

Quatre fit un sourire rassuré à Duo, qui lui rendit.

Quatre : Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais je suis content que tu ais réussis.

Duo : Je lui ai seulement dit la vérité…

Quatre : En tous cas, bravo… Tu as sauvé deux personnes, en faisant ça.

Duo : Pour l'instant seulement… Ce sera à J de trouver le remède pour la maladie de Heero.

Quatre : Je sais… J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il trouvera.

Ils regardèrent le loup dans les bras du français, très inquiet.

§§§ (1 mois)

Après une dernière matinée très tendu et d'un silence de plomb entre Heero, Trowa et Wufei à la planque, tout le monde étaient l'avait quittés pour rentrer au bercail après un grand nettoyage stratégique. Le retour s'était passé sans soucis majeur, a part une autre querelle entre le français et le chinois, ainsi qu'un petit malaise du loup… Mais malgré qu'il ait duré tout l'après-midi et même plus, le voyage avait été trop court quand même pour Heero. Celui-ci était très nerveux, une vrai boule de nerf… Lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture, il tremblait comme une feuille à cause de la peur et du stress. Il redoutait plus que tout la rencontre avec J… Trowa resta près de lui, pour essayer de le calmer mais lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la base, le loup manqua de s'évanouir. Il était là… Il les attendait, enfin surtout lui en particulier… Il le regardait avec un sourire extatique et un regard fou… Pire que dans n'importe quel cachemard…

J : Enfin te voilà… Je t'ai attendu, Humanus Lupus.

Son sourire s'aggrandit et Heero aggripa la main de Trowa, en lui plantant ses griffes dedans tellement il avait peur. Le français ne manifesta pas la douleur et se rapprocha de son protégé, en lançant un regard d'avertissement au scientifique… Mais la cible ne sembla pas voir le regard, pas plus que Trowa. Il ne voyait que Heero.

J : Que tu es beau… Tu es parfait ! Vraiment parfait !

Le japonais eu envie de fuir à toute jambes en entendant la dernière phrase. Il aimait que Trowa lui dise qu'il était unique… Mais la façon dont J l'avait prononçé lui faisait des frissons dans le dos. Il détourna son regard de son mentor et le français le prit contre lui dans un geste protecteur, pour le rassurer.**  
**

**Tsuzuku **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

J'ai réussis à finir un autre chapitre… Oh miracle ! Je continue de prier pour arriver à tenir le rythme jusqu'au bout du prochain chapitre… Priez avec moi, si vous voulez la suite. Ca aiderait sûrement à faire un autre miracle…

Reviews, onegai ? Pour me prouver qu'il me reste au moins quelques lecteurs, malgré mes absences répétées… #chibi-eyes#

A plus !


	9. Heewolf 9

**Nom** : Heewolf

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Mystère, dark, romance… Très varié, quoi !

**Couple** : Heero et Trowa… Mais ils ont pas encore gagné le droit de s'aimer ! mouahaha ! Y a aussi Wufei, mais lui c'est autre chose…

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… Heero non plus. Mais j'ai réussit à me l'approprier un peu, à travers Heewolf ! NIARK !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que ma fic plaise toujours! Qui peut résister à Heewolf, le petit loup?

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews ! 

**Bonne lecture ! **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapitre 9**

Après une nuit dans les bras de son amant, Heero avait oublié un peu son inquiétude. Il lui avait promit que tout irait bien et qu'il n'était pas seul face à ses démons… Mais le lendemain, lorsqu'il se trouva face à J à l'infirmerie pour son premier examen, ses angoisses revinrent aussi vite que Tornado quand Zorro l'appelle. Trowa l'avait accompagné jusque-là mais Sally avait préféré qu'il attende dehors… Enfin c'était surtout J qui avait insisté, car elle était prête à le laisser rester si ça pouvait rassurer le japonais.

Il se trouvait donc en slip face à deux médecins, dont un lui insispirant crainte et méfiance, assit sur un lit d'infirmerie. Ses affaires normales et son déguisement, une casquette pour cacher ses oreilles et un pantalon sans trou pour cacher sa queue, étaient à coté de lui… Il n'était pas rassuré du tout, même sachant le français derrière la porte… Heureusement Sally eut la sagesse de commencer par discuter avec lui avant de commencer pour le rassurer, bien que J montre des signes d'impatience flagrant. 5 min après, le scientifique jugea qu'ils avaient « assez bavardé et qu'il était temps de s'y mettre »… Ils commencèrent donc par examiner son apparence et ses appendices lupins. Ils regardèrent sa queue, ses oreilles, ses griffes, ses crocs, tout ce qu'il y avait de neuf quoi… Sally passa ensuite aux examens médicaux classiques. Test de vision, d'audition, de réflexe, de respiration etc. Ils se rendèrent vite compte qu'il entendait et voyait bien mieux qu'avant, même dans le noir et qu'il avait développé un sens de l'odorat très développé… Tout cela semblait ravir J, qui marmonnait dans sa barbe quelque chose sur « Humanus lupus ».

Sally : Tu sembles aller bien, à première vue… Ce problème de dégénérescence cellulaire est bien traitre.

J : Plus que vous ne croyez. Ca ne se décèle que par un examen génétique, autrement le patient semble aller très bien…

Sally : Et les prises de sang ?

J : Ca montre une anomalie mais pas la cause de cette anomalie.

Sally : Je vois… Même en faisant un examen génétique, cela nécessite les connaissances pour déchiffrer les résultats obtenus.

J : Exact. Je suis le seul à pouvoir dire à quel stade est rendu 01 et comment le soigner.

Il insista bien sur le fait qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir l'aider, ce qui ne rassura pas Heero.

Sally : Il faut faire une prise de sang, je suppose ?

J : Oui… Mais avant, il faut injecter une substance spéciale au patient pour faire réagir les gènes dans le sens voulu et avoir ainsi les informations désirées et rien d'autres.

Sally : Quel genre de substance ?

J : Rien qui n'est de conséquences graves sur la santé, rassurez-vous.

Le loup se sentit paniqué en entendant ça et résista à l'envie de fuir la pièce à toutes jambes.

Sally : Combien de temps faut-il pour examiner les gènes à partir du sang ?

J : Une journée pour le premier examen… Après ça prend plus ou moins de temps, pour examiner en détail. Mais l'examen premier suffit à savoir à peu près à quel stade en est la dégénérescence…

Sally : Alors nous saurons vite.

J : Ne bouge pas, 01… Ca ne sera pas long.

Le scientifique sortit un flacon et une seringue de sa poche, à la façon de Linstein. Cette fois la panique se fit plus forte mais il ne se sauva pas… Il resta sur place, tétanisé. Il se rappela la première fois que le Dr Franckenstein avait fait ce geste et ce qui en avait suivi… Pendant ce temps, J remplissait tranquillement sa seringue d'un liquide bizarre jaunâtre, en expliquant ce que c'était à Sally, un peu méfiante.

J : Le basilium zarum terrasiline permet de "mettre en surbrillance" les cellules défectueuses si vous préféré…

Sally : Oui, je vois mieux là… Et vous êtes sûr que c'est sans douleur ?

J : Je ne pense pas. Je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion d'utiliser ce produit… J'ai peu l'occasion de traiter les maladies génétiques.

Sally regarda Heero et lui sourit, pour essayer de le rassurer.

Sally : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Heero… Ca ne prendra qu'une seconde et demain on sera fixé sur ton état.

Mais le loup ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il avait le regard fixé sur la seringue louche et lorsque J approcha la menace piquante de lui, il se mit à grogner. Sally recula prudemment de lui mais J resta sur sa position, pas impressionné d'un poils.

J : Allons, 01. Ne fait pas l'enfant ! Ce n'est qu'une simple injection…

Le scientifique voulu lui attraper le bras pour lui faire l'injection de force mais il ne réussit à obtenir qu'un griffure bien saignante au seul bras qui lui restait d'humain. La seringue tomba au sol et se brisa. J recula en se tenant le bras et en lançant un regard méchant au japonais.

J : Je n'accepterais pas ce comportement ! Tu n'es pas un animal mais un humain !

Sally : Euh… Vous devriez éviter de l'énerver, professeur… Il a l'air dangereux.

J : Je ne me laisserais pas faire par…

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Heero, entièrement d'accord avec le loup, se jeta sur lui. Cette fois, c'est lui qui attaquerait le premier ! J eut juste le temps de se protéger avec sa pince… Une chance pour lui que ce n'était pas son bras sinon il aurait été déchiqueté par les crocs du loup.

Sally sous le choc, se décida enfin à réagir… Elle fit un pas vers eux, sans s'approcher de trop près, trop effrayer pour ça.

Sally : Heero, arrêtes, je t'en prie ! Heero !

Mais il n'arrêta pas et tenta encore une fois de lui mordre le cou… Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Trowa entra en trombe, affolé.

Trowa : Heewolf !

Le japonais se détourna de sa proie à cette appel… Malheureusement J profita de ce moment de distraction pour lui asséner un violent coup à la la tête avec sa pince métallique, réussissant à l'assommer légèrement.

J : Vite, un sédatif !

Personne ne bougea.

J : Dr Po, dépêchez-vous ! Il va se réveiller !

Sally revint à elle, paniquée et alla chercher la chose demandé par le scientifique. Trowa ne s'occupa pas d'eux et alla voir son protégé, gisant contre le mur.

Trowa : Heero ! Est-ce que ça va ?

J : Que faites-vous, espèce de fou ! Il va vous tuer !

Le français resta là et examina la blessure faite par J, pendant que Heero recommençait à bouger légèrement en couinant. Sally revint au même moment et paniqua un peu plus en le voyant revenir à lui.

Sally : Tiens-le, Trowa ! Vite !

Pris au dépourvu, il obéit et le docteur réussit à faire la piqûre de sédatif au loup, qui tomba dans les vapes aussitôt. J et Sally poussèrent un profond soupir…

Sally : J'ai cru qu'il allait nous tuer…

J : Il a même l'instinct du loup. C'est dangereux…

Trowa regarda J, énervé.

Trowa : Non, il n'est pas dangereux ! Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez lui faire ?

J : Un simple piqûre. Il m'a attaqué sans raison.

Trowa : Heero a toujours une raison d'attaquer ! Toujours ! Vous lui avez fait peur, il a seulement voulu se défendre…

Sally : Comment peux-tu en être sûr, Trowa ? Il m'a fait vraiment peur, tu sais…

Trowa : Ce n'était pas vous sa cible, mais le Dr J. Il craignait par-dessus tout sa confrontation. J'ai essayé de le rassurer, c'est pour ça que je voulais rester…

J se releva, en se tenant le bras.

J : Alors vous avez échoué, de toute évidence. Votre influence sur lui n'est visiblement pas assez forte pour contrôler ses pulsions animales, ce qui en fait un être très dangereux.

Le brun se releva aussi et fixa J, déterminé et protecteur.

Trowa : Non, c'est seulement vous qui le terrifier. Vous ressemblez à Herbert Linstein, vous êtes comme lui un scientifique. Et je crois que vous n'avez rien essayer de faire pour le rassurer, non plus, il me semble…

Sally approcha des deux hommes, encore tremblante, pour éviter qu'ils se battent.

Sally : Je suis désolé, Trowa… Mais je suis d'accord avec le professeur J.

Trowa la regarda sans y croire.

Trowa : Quoi ?

Sally : Et puis, comment veux-tu qu'il le soigne si il ne peut même pas l'approcher ?

Trowa : Tout simplement en gagnant sa confiance. Ce n'est pas une bête sans cervelle, c'est Heero. Ce coté animal est nouveau pour lui et il est destabilisé… Il lui faut du temps pour s'y faire.

J : En attendant, il est dangereux. Je dois le mettre en quarantaine.

Trowa : C'est HORS DE QUESTION ! Je lui ai promis de le protéger de vous !

Le français se plaça devant Heero, pour les empêcher d'approcher.

Sally : Mais imagine qu'il attaque un soldat, parce qu'il lui a fait seulement peur… On ne peut pas le laisser courir librement dans les couloirs, Trowa.

Trowa : Vous ne le toucherez pas.

J : Sois raisonnable, enfin ! Il faut le mettre en cellule de quarantaine avant qu'il ne se réveille… Si tu n'es pas d'accord, le Dr Po devra te donner un tranquilisant. C'est notre sécurité à tous que tu mets en jeu.

Trowa chercha désespérément un appui chez Sally mais celle-ci garda la tête baissé, honteuse de devoir laisser J enfermer Heero comme une vulgaire bête.

J : Aides-nous ou sors. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, 03 !

J approcha de Heero et poussa Trowa, complètement confus. Il allait finalement l'empêcher de s'emparer du japonais, mais Sally vint lui prendre le bras pour l'éloigner d'eux.

Sally : Viens, Trowa… C'est le mieux pour lui. Il faut nous protéger de lui et le protéger de lui-même. Je t'en prie, sois raisonnable…

Trowa resta les yeux fixés sur Heero et J, incapable de détacher ses yeux de son protéger.

Trowa : Non ! Non, je peux pas vous laisser faire ! Laissez-le !

Il allait se dégager de l'emprise du médecin quand il sentit qu'on lui faisait une piqûre. Il se retourna vers Sally et la regarda avec un regard suppliant.

Trowa : Il ne faut pas… Ne le laissez pas faire… Je vous en supplie ! Heero n'est pas dangereux ! Je peux vous l'assurer… Ne lui faites pas ça, ça va le tuer… S'il vous plait…

Sally détourna le regard de celui de Trowa, qui tomba à genoux à cause du sédatif. Il se tourna vers J, qui emmenait Heero. Il tenta de se relever mais ne retomba que plus. J sortit sans qu'il puisse rien faire, en emmenant le pauvre petit loup… Il s'endormit en pleurant et en murmurant le surnom de Heero, la main tendu vers la porte fermé, sous le regard peiné de Sally.

§§§

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Trowa était sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Il se redressa aussitôt et regarda autour de lui, un peu endormi.

Trowa : Mais… Qu'est-ce que…

Le souvenir lui revint comme un électrochoc.

Trowa : Heero !

Sally, qui était à son bureau, vint le voir.

Sally : Je suis désolé, Trowa. Je ne savais pas comment t'empêcher de le suivre autrement… Est-ce que ça va ? Sinon je peux te donner quelque chose pour…

Elle s'approcha de lui et voulu le toucher mais il repoussa sa main et se leva aussitôt, en la fixant durement. Il lui en voulait énormément ! Il n'était pas d'un naturellement rancunier mais ça, il ne pouvait passer l'éponge.

Trowa : Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ! Vous savez que Heero n'est pas dangereux, vous n'avez jamais eu peur de lui avant et tout ça parce qu'il a maintenant des gènes de loup, il vous fait peur ? C'est toujours Heero pourtant !

Sally : Trowa, je sais que c'est Heero mais…

Trowa : Mais quoi ? Heero n'a jamais aimé J, c'est pour ça qu'il l'attaqué. Vous l'avez trahi ! Je ne vous le pardonnerais pas…

Sally : Tro… Trowa, attend !

Trowa ne l'écouta pas et sortit furieux de l'infirmerie. Sally soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, en mettant sa main sur son visage.

Sally : Pardon, Trowa… Mais j'ai trop peur.

Le français, habituellement calme et impassible, marchait d'un pas rapide et très nerveux dans le couloir en direction du bureau/laboratoire de J. Il avait bien l'intention de récupérer Heero. Il était vraiment furieux contre J !

J était en train d'éxaminer la prise de sang de Heero qu'il avait faites en utilisant le basilium zarum terrasiline, quand Trowa débarqua comme un taureau furieux dans la pièce. J se leva, mécontent de cette intrusion dans son bureau. Le scientifique avait soigner son bras et on voyait le bout d'une bande sous sa manche de blouse.

J : Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

Trowa : Je viens chercher Heero. Où est-il ?

J : Vous n'avez toujours pas compris pourquoi il doit rester en quarantaine alors ? Etes-vous idiot ou quoi ? Ce coté animal est incontrôlable ! Je ne sais même pas comment vous avez réussit à vous en sortir avec un seul blessé là-bas… C'est un vrai miracle !

Trowa : Wufei a joué avec le feu, il l'a vraiment cherché. Heero n'est pas dangereux si on le traite bien.

J : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « si on le traite bien » exactement ? Il ne faut pas le regarder, pas le toucher, pas lui parler, c'est ça ? Votre ami est un vrai danger public et il restera là où il est ! C'est clair ?

Trowa ne répondit pas à J et passa à coté de lui, en cherchant dans le bureau.

J : Où allez-vous maintenant ?

Trowa ouvrit toutes les portes de la pièce, du débarras au toilette, en passant par la chambre… Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le laboratoire du scientifique.

J : Non, n'entrez pas là !

Le français entra quand même, en regardant fixement un point d'un air choqué. J le suivit rapidement.

Trowa : Comment avez-vous osé…

Heero était dans une petite cellule aux murs blanc, fermée par une porte à code. Il était encore en slip et il n'y avait qu'une couverture, une bouteille d'eau et des toilettes dans cette toute petite pièce. Dès que le loup l'aperçut, il se rua contre la vitre en jappant d'un air terrifié. Trowa s'approcha aussi de la vitre et mit ses mains contre les mains du japonais.

J : Vous n'êtes pas idiot… Vous êtes amoureux ! C'est encore pire ! je comprends mieux votre manque de dicernement maintenant.

Trowa : Je vais te sortir de là, Heero… Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Le français se retourna vers J, avec un regard noir de colère.

Trowa : Je vous conseille de le sortir de cette cage à lapin immédiatement, sinon je briserais cette vitre moi-même.

J eut un sourire amusé, en s'approchant de lui d'un air dominant et maléfique.

J : 01 a déjà essayé pendant 1 heure, sans y parvenir. Vitre incassable renforcé avec du gundamium. Seule une explosion en viendrait à bout… Mais pas sans épargner 01, malheureusement.

Trowa : Dans ce cas, vous allez me dire le code qui ouvre cette porte… Car vous vous n'êtes pas en gundamium, donc rien ne m'empêche de vous tuer.

J : N'y comptez pas !

Trowa attrapa J par le col et le plaqua contre la vitre. Heero se mit à grogner et se jeta contre la vitre, en griffant pour essayer de le toucher.

Trowa : Lui ne peut pas vous toucher mais moi, si… Vous aviez raison. Etre amoureux est pire qu'idiot, car l'amoureux lui n'a aucune raison de vous lâcher. Vous allez me donner ce fichu code ou vous mourrez comme le rat que vous êtes !

Le français commença à lui serrer le cou furieusement mais J sourit à nouveau.

J : Tuez-moi et votre cher ami mourra de faim et de soif… Savez-vous combien de combinaison possible il y a à cette serrure ? Très exactement 189 264 578 390… Il vous faudrait plus d'un an pour trouver la solution, juste à temps pour récupérer le corps de 01 et l'enterrer. Et inutile de vous précisez que le seul endroit où ce code est inscrit est mon cerveau…

Trowa fixa J avec haine un moment avant de se résoudre à le lâcher. Le scientifique toussa un peu et remit ses vêtements en place, avant de s'éloigner.

J : Ne restez pas trop longtemps, 01 a besoin de repos. Le stress accélère la dégénérescence cellulaire également… Alors vous feriez mieux d'essayer de le calmer un peu sinon à ce rythme-là, il sera mort dans une semaine.

Il fit un dernier sourire à Trowa et sortit. Le français tapa du poing sur la vitre et poussa un cri de rage. Heero se laissa glisser contre la vitre et se mit à pleurer, désespéré. Le brun en dehors de la cage se baissa à son niveau et plaqua ses mains contre la vitre, comme si ses mains pouvaient traverser la matière pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le consoler…

Trowa : Ne pleure pas, Heero… Heewolf, je te promet que je vais trouver un moyen de l'obliger à te libérer.

Heero : J'ai peur…

Trowa : Je suis là, Heero… Regardes-moi, s'il te plait…

Heero hésita et le regarda, le regard plein de détresse.

Heero : C'est comme là-bas… La même cellule blanche… J'ai horreur du blanc… C'est horrible le blanc…

Trowa : N'ai pas peur, calmes-toi… Je vais te sortir de là, je te le promet. Tu me crois ?

Le japonais hocha la tête, en pleurant.

Trowa : Quand tu as peur, penses à moi… Si tu as froid, imagine que je te tiens dans mes bras… Je vais vite trouver une solution, sois courageux. D'accord ?

Heero : Hai… Taskété ! (oui et au secours ou aides-moi en japonais)

Trowa : Je vais t'aider… Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai promis ? Et bien, je le ferais ! Tiens bon et essaie de rester calme…

Trowa se releva à contre-cœur et recula vers la porte sans quitter le loup des yeux.

Trowa : Je t'aime, Heewolf… Ne le laisse pas te faire croire que tu es un monstre. Ok ? Je reviendrais vite te voir…

Heero fit oui de la tête et le français lui sourit. Puis, il s'obligea à détourner la tête de lui, pour sortir à son tour. Il se dirigea vers la porte du bureau sans adresser un seul regard à J, qui le regardait en souriant méchamment.

§§§

A midi, Trowa retrouva les autres au réfectoire. Il se sentait morose et n'avait pas très faim, ce que remarqua immédiatement Duo et Quatre.

Duo : Tu es en retard pour manger, Trowa… Heureusement qu'on a gardé des places pour vous. Mais où est Heero ? Il n'est pas avec toi ? Ne me dit pas que les toubib l'ont gardé…

Trowa : Il l'a eu.

Quatre : De quoi ? Qui a eu qui ?

Trowa : J. Il a eu Heero. Il a convaincu Sally qu'il était dangereux… Je savais que ça se passerais comme ça…

Ils le regardèrent en silence, étonnés.

Duo : Quoi ?

Trowa : Il l'a mis en quarantaine dans son labo, enfermé dans une petite cellule comme une vulgaire bête… Impossible de l'en sortir. Si il avait pu, il l'aurait sûrement fait piqué comme un chien qui a la rage… Ce type est monstrueux !

Wufei : Il a attaqué J, c'est ça ?

Trowa regarda son plateau sans y toucher, répondant à Wufei du même coup.

Quatre : Mais… Comment il a pu faire ça ?

Wufei : Si tu veux mon avis, ça ne m'étonne pas.

Trowa : Je ne veux pas de ton avis.

Wufei haussa des épaules, se moquant de l'avis du français et continua de manger alors que le groupe ne touchait plus à son repas.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui faire exactement ?

Trowa : Le soigner, tout au moins en apparence… Mais j'aimerais en être sûr. C'est Heero qui avait raison… Je l'ai poussé à se jeter tout droit dans un piège. Si jamais il recommence comme Linstein, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. J'avais promis à Heero de le protéger !

Duo baissa les yeux sur son plat, inquiet au sujet de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Heero…

Duo : Pourvu que ça n'arrive pas… Il ne faut pas que ça arrive…

L'américain avait murmuré mais le blond l'entendit quand même.

Quatre : Ca va, Duo ?

Duo releva le nez aussitôt en souriant, pour rassurer Quatre.

Duo : Oui, ça va… T'inquiètes pas.

Quatre : On va trouver comment le sortir de là.

Duo : Oui !

Wufei les regarda en souriant bizarrement, pas l'air peiné d'un poils. Il semblait presque content de la nouvelle apporté par Trowa, en faite.

Wufei : Et comment vous comptez faire ? Vous allez attaqué de nuit le labo du Dr J, façon commando ? Envoyez-moi une vidéo alors, que je rigole un peu…

Duo se leva soudain, surprenant ses voisins de derrière et fixa le chinois d'un regard noir.

Duo : Mais qu'est-ce que tu as enfin ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ta rancune ! C'est de Heero qu'on parle, là et toi, tu rigoles ? Je te conseilles de te calmer sinon je te passer ton envie de rire !

Wufei : Oh là là… Le dieu de la mort s'énerve… Je ferais mieux de filer avant qu'il me foudroie. Brrrr…

Wufei fit mine de trembler et se leva, pour partir avec un sourire moqueur. Le tressé le regarda partir, bouillant de rage.

Quatre : Laisses-le partir et continue de manger… On agira sans lui.

Convaincu mais frustré, Duo se rassit et reprit sa fourchette avec peu de motivation.

Trowa : Mais il a raison…

Quatre : Comment ça ?

Trowa : On ne libérera pas Heero en attaquant le laboratoire. Serrure à codes, connus de J uniquement et vitre incassable renforcé. On a aucune chance !

Duo : Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes, dans ce cas ?

Trowa : Demandons de l'aide au mads.

Duo : Et Sally ?

Trowa : Elle est du coté de J… Elle a peur de Heero, elle ne nous aidera pas. Sa réaction m'a beaucoup déçu… Moi qui croyait qu'elle était notre amie, je me suis trompé.

Quatre : Pas forcément… Si elle a peur, on peut comprendre sa réaction. Si on essayait de lui parler pour la rassurer, peut-être qu'elle…

Trowa : Je ne veux plus lui parler, ni la voir.

Duo : Reste nos mads, dans ce cas. Si on leur explique la situation, ils peuvent peut-être intervenir auprès de J… Ils auront probablement plus d'impact sur lui que nous.

Trowa : Certainement…

Quatre : En attendant, mangeons. On verra après…

L'empathe et Duo se remirent à manger et Trowa les imita sans trop d'appétit.

§§§

Après manger, ils allèrent discuter dans une de leur chambre pour être tranquille. Ils décidèrent que la meilleure solution pour l'instant était d'aller parler à leur mads respectif… Sans perdre de temps, ils se séparèrent et allèrent les voir. Ils choisirent de se retrouver après dans cette même chambre, en espérant avoir de bonnes nouvelles.

Pendant ce temps, Wufei se promenait dans les couloirs, la tête dans les nuages. Il avait hâte d'être ce soir… Il lui manquait. Il n'avait pas parlé à son cher et tendre depuis le dernier soir à la planque de peur que Trowa, qui ne devait dormir que d'une oreille vu la maladie de son loup, ne l'entende. Il était donc en manque… Ce qui expliquait qu'il se soit laissé emporté par la frustration, ce midi. Il le regrettait un peu d'ailleurs par rapport aux autres pilotes, mais ce qui est fait est fait… Mais il devait bien avouer quand même qu'il se moquait bien que J ait enfermé Heero comme un animal. Il trouvait même cette vengeance très intéressante, en faite. Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose que voulait le chinois, c'était pouvoir parler à son ami… Avec lui, il se sentait si bien. Il se sentait lui-même, il se sentait respecté… C'était étrange que la personne qui lui ait apporté du réconfort soit la même que celle qui lui avait causé des soucis, d'ailleurs quand il repensait. Mais après quelques discutions, tout avait changé… Il lui avait montré autre chose et il avait aimé cette chose. Il l'aimait tellement maintenant qu'il ne pouvait même plus s'en passer. Quand il pensait à lui, il avait l'impression de planer et alors plus rien d'autres ne comptait… Pas même les autres, pas même le fait que Heero soit enfermé en cellule de quarantaine et ça lui plaisait. Il était comme un drogué qui voulait sa dose… L'amour devenait sa drogue. Une drogue si douce qu'il ferait tout pour l'avoir… Tout ? Vraiment ? Oui, tout…

§§§

Quatre avait été voir H mais n'avait pas obtenu le résultat espéré… Il avait réussit certes à avancer les bons arguments pour le convaincre que Heero n'était pas dangereux, cependant H voulait voir le cas de Heero lui-même avant de juger. Le blond n'avait pas pu avoir d'autres comme assurance de la part de son mad… Mais c'était déjà mieux qu'un non sec. Il espérait seulement que le loup ne réagirait pas mal en voyant H, sinon c'était foutu pour avoir le soutient de H… Mais avant d'aller annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, il voulait passer voir Sally, bien que Trowa ne soit pas d'accord avec ça… Il était sûr de pouvoir la rassurer au sujet de Heero, alors il tenait à essayer.

Quand il arriva, le médecin était occupé à donner une aspirine à un soldat qui semblait avoir un mal de tête carabiné… Alors il attendit calmement qu'elle ait fini, en réfléchissant ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il ne voulait surtout pas aggraver la situation… Le soldat repartit et elle vint le voir, avec le tube d'aspirine.

Sally : Si tu as mal à la tête, dis-le avant que je range la boite d'aspirine. J'ai horreur de ressortir 10 fois les choses…

Quatre : Non, ça va, merci…

Sally alla jusqu'à un placard et rangea le tube d'aspirine à sa place, avant de refermer la porte.

Quatre : En faite, je viens vous voir pour parler.

Elle se retourna vers lui et s'assit sur une chaise, visiblement fatiguée.

Sally : Tu as des problèmes ? De quoi veux-tu parler ?

Quatre : Non, je n'ai pas de problèmes… enfin, si d'une certaine façon. Je viens vous parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Heero, ce matin.

Son visage s'assombrit et elle sembla mal à l'aise.

Sally : Ah, je vois… Assis-toi, alors.

Le blond alla chercher une chaise plus loin et la mit en face de Sally, avant de s'asseoir dessus. Celle-ci serra ses mains nerveusement, sans trop oser regarder Quatre dans les yeux.

Quatre : Trowa nous a tout raconté ce midi… Ca m'inquiétes beaucoup même si je m'y attendais un peu.

Sally : Je suis désolé mais j'ai pris la décision qui me semblait la plus raisonnable. Je m'inquiétes aussi pour Heero, tu sais… Trowa m'en veut beaucoup, je suppose ?

Quatre : C'est peu dire… Il tient beaucoup à Heero, ils se sont beaucoup rapproché durant ce mois.

Sally : C'est ce qui m'a semblé, en effet.

Le blond la regarda avec un regard gentil, pour la rassurer. Elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable de la situation actuelle de Heero.

Quatre : Je ne suis pas venu vous juger… Je comprend que votre décision. Lorsque Heero a attaqué Wufei, je me souviens que c'était très impressionnant… J'ai eu peur moi aussi.

Sally : J'ai cru qu'il allait tuer le professeur et moi aussi…

Quatre : Heero n'a aucune raison de vous attaquer. C'est le Dr J qui l'effraie.

Elle le regarda, incertaine.

Sally : Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Quatre : Parce que je sais qu'il est terrifié par lui.

Sally : C'est vrai que le professeur J ressemble à Herbert Linstein… C'est probablement ce qui le terrorise.

Quatre se rassit mieux sur sa chaise et continua un peu plus bas, plus sur le ton de la confidence.

Quatre : Et puis, je crois qu'il avait peur de lui avant aussi, ce qui n'arrange rien. Vous savez, il ne voulait pas rentrer jusqu'au dernier jour, c'est Duo qui l'a convaincu… Il se promenait en forêt avec Trowa quand il a eu un malaise foudroyant, juste la veille du retour. C'est là qu'on a su qu'il avait rechuté… On a vraiment été pris au dépourvu. Trowa en était malade rien qu'à l'idée de laisser Heero là, en le sachant malade… Je ne sais pas ce que Duo a dit à Heero, mais dieu merci, ça a marché !

Sally adopta un ton plus doux aussi, consciente de la délicate tournure de la discution.

Sally : Vous ne le saviez pas avant ? Pour sa rechute…

Quatre : Non, il nous l'a habilement caché… Même moi, je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Sinon on vous aurait prévenu plutôt…

Le médecin reprit un peu confiance, en sentant son rôle lui revenir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être la « patiente ».

Sally : Sais-tu pourquoi il a attaqué Wufei ?

Quatre : Oh, ça a failli arriver plusieurs fois avant… Il n'arrêtait pas de le chercher et de lui crier après dès qu'il faisait une bêtise. C'était pendant ses chaleurs, il était vraiment intenable… C'est vrai qu'il était énervant, mais on a pas eu d'ennui pour autant, nous autres. Wufei a vraiment recherché les problèmes.

Sally : Comment es-tu si sûr qu'il n'a pas simplement pêter un plomb ?

Quatre : Parce que je le connais. J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître son instinct… Heero n'attaque pas sans raison.

Sally : J'aimerais le connaître aussi bien que toi…

Quatre : Son expérience avec Linstein l'a beaucoup changé, j'ai été perdu au début aussi… Mais il a gagné un instinct formidable. Les animaux sentent des choses invisibles pour nous et ça nous a plusieurs fois aidé… Mais j'ignore toujours pourquoi le loup n'aime pas Wufei. Dès qu'il le voit, je le sent devenir nerveux, comme si il se mettait sur ses gardes… Et ça depuis qu'il est à moitié loup. Je dois dire que je commence à comprendre la réaction de Heero… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de juger les gens, mais là Wufei va trop loin. Ce midi, il avait encore l'air de se moquer de la situation de Heero. Je commence à perdre patience avec lui…

Sally : Il a la rancune tenace. Sois patient, lui faire des reproches ne fera que l'enflammer d'avantage.

Quatre : J'essaie… Mais ça devient dur.

Sally : Est-ce que tu as envisagé que Heero soit devenu fou ? Tu sais, quand on subit une expérience traumatisante, ça arrive parfois. Les animaux qui ont été battu ont tendance à réagir excessivement quand ils sont menacés… Je ne compare pas Heero à un animal, rassures-toi, je fais référence à son instinct de loup.

Quatre : Honnêtement, je ne crois pas. Mon empathie m'a montré autre chose qu'un simple réflexe de défense… Wufei a quelque chose qui irrite l'instinct de Heero, quelque chose qui nous échappe visiblement… J'ignore ce que c'est mais il y a quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. Il y a forcément une raison à sa méfiance envers lui. Il faut avouer aussi que Wufei ne fait rien pour l'apaiser non plus… Franchement, je commence à être à court de solution pour essayer de résoudre leur différent. Peut-être que je devrais laisser les choses s'apaiser d'elle-même tout simplement ? Après tout, ça devrait bien finir par se calmer tout seul… Mais j'ai peur de savoir jusqu'où cette rancune pourrait aller, que ce soit d'un coté ou de l'autre.

Sally : Tu ne peux pas régler tous les problèmes, Quatre… Ressentir les choses ne te donne pas le pouvoir de les régler forcément.

Quatre : Je sais bien… Mais je déteste ressentir toute cette agitation. Je suppose que je devrais essayer de prendre un peu plus de distance par rapport à ça…

Sally : Ca serait une solution pour moins ressentir leur sentiment, tout en gardant un œil dessus, au cas où…

Quatre : Je vais essayer ça, oui.

Sally sembla réfléchir et regarda l'empathe, avec un regard curieux.

Sally : Imagine qu'il t'attaque aussi. Que ferais-tu ?

Quatre : Je me coucherais devant lui, pour le calmer et j'attendrais que la tempête passe… Ensuite, je discuterais avec lui pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, pour ne pas que ça se reproduise.

Sally soupira, en passant ses mains sur son visage. Elle portait encore le stress de ce qui s'était passé.

Sally : Je ne sais pas comment tu fais… Quand je repense à ce qui s'est passé, je revois toujours Heero se transformer en bête furieuse, se jeter sur le professeur et essayer de le tuer. Ce regard fou qu'il avait… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur depuis que je travailles ici.

Quatre : J'ai confiance en lui, tout simplement. Heero a changé mais c'est toujours Heero malgré tout… Je le respecte autant qu'avant et même plus, pour avoir survécu à cette enfer. Ca a été très dur pour lui et ça le hante toujours… C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que ça recommence. J'ai peur qu'il n'ai pas la force de supporter ça une deuxième fois.

Sally : Mais le professeur J n'a aucune raison de torturé Heero… Ce n'est pas Linstein.

Quatre : Excusez-moi mais parfois j'ai des doutes… Trowa a été voir J, pour essayer de le convaincre de libérer Heero et ce qu'il nous a raconté me semble si cruel que… Que j'ai du mal à accepter que ce soit la vérité.

Sally : Je sais qu'il paraît parfois dur et insensible mais il ne l'est pas…

Quatre : Alors dans ce cas, c'est le fait d'avoir un « Humanus lupus » survivant sous la main qui le rend fou… Car il est fou ! Imaginez… Il a enfermé Heero dans une toute petite cellule avec seulement une bouteille d'eau, une couverture et les toilettes, pour indispensable. Il ne lui a même pas donné d'autres vêtements pour se couvrir… Je trouve ça inhumain. Pas vous ?

La doctoresse sembla troublée.

Sally : C'est vrai qu'il agit étrangement… Mais c'est le seul capable de soigner Heero et je ne pense pas qu'il le laisserait mourir. Même si il ne voit que le cobaye, il fera tout pour le sauver…

Quatre : Moi, je trouve la façon dont il le traite révoltante ! Si ce n'est pas la dégénérescence cellulaire qui le tue, ce sera ces conditions d'enfermement alors… Heero est très affaibli, vous savez. Il n'a plus la force de survivre à cette terreur…

Sally : Mais qu'est-ce qui le terrifirait à ce point ? Si J le soigne, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il meure… Peut-être que ça pourrait rassurer Heero si il voit qu'il va mieux, en plus.

Quatre : Trowa m'a confié que Heero lui avait tout raconté et m'a dit comment Linstein le traitait. Il était enfermé dans une cellule blanche pareille et il le traitait pire qu'un animal…

Sally : Mais c'est monstrueux…

Quatre : Le Dr J le traite exactement de la même façon.

Sally : Mais pas dans la même intention…

Quatre : Heero s'en moque. Cette cellule en elle-même est son pire cauchemard… Il ne peut pas rester là-dedans, pour sa santé.

Sally hésita.

Sally : Je ne peux rien faire, Quatre… Excuses-moi mais je ne peux vraiment pas intervenir.

Quatre : Dans ce cas, aidez-moi à convaincre nos mads de parler au Dr J… Eux seuls, mis à part vous, peuvent le raisonner. S'il vous plait…

Sally : Je veux bien essayer de parler à vos mads… Mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Quatre : Merci, Sally… Nous avons besoin de votre aide, pour sortir Heero de là.

Sally : Je ferais ce que je pourrais, Quatre… Je ne te promet rien. Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs…

Quatre : Je ne vais pas en parler aux autres, en tous cas pas à Trowa. Trowa ne voulait même pas que l'on vous parle… Mais je voulais essayer quand même, pour mettre toutes les chances de notre coté. Je peux vous assurer qu'en temps normal, il n'est absolument pas agressif… Il faut en convaincre les mads.

Elle sourit gentiment.

Sally : Merci d'avoir voulu me rassurer… Si jamais je peux faire quoi que ce soit d'autres, tu pourras toujours m'en parler. Je verrais ce que je peux faire… Si je peux rattraper ma décision hatîve, je le ferais.

Quatre regarda sa montre et se leva.

Quatre : Merci encore de votre aide… Je dois y aller. On devait se retrouver à la chambre dans une heure maximum, il faut que j'y aille sinon Trowa risque d'avoir un doute.

Sally : D'accord…

Quatre : Vous devriez essayer de vous reposer, vous avez l'air fatiguée… Au revoir, Sally.

Sally : Oui, j'essaierais… A plus tard, Quatre.

Lorsque le blond retourna à la chambre, Duo n'était pas encore revenu par chance… Sinon Trowa aurait pu se poser des questions.

Trowa : Alors ?

Quatre : Il va aller voir Heero… Et en fonction de ses réactions, il nous aidera ou pas.

Trowa : J'espérais des meilleurs nouvelles.

Quatre : Désolé mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir de lui… Est-ce que tu as eu plus de chance avec S ?

Trowa : Non, pas beaucoup. Je lui ai expliqué que Heero n'était pas dangereux et pourquoi il a attaqué J… Je lui ai parlé de comment s'était à la planque aussi, mais il doute de mon objectivité à cause de mes sentiments envers Heero ! Il dit a dit qu'il voulait d'abord vous parler… Bon sang, si Wufei fait tout rater, je le tue !

Quatre : Calmes-toi, Trowa. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver…

Le français se leva, très nerveux.

Trowa : Heero est enfermé comme une bête enragée et tu voudrais que je reste calme ? Je n'y arrive pas… Mes sentiments me dépassent dès qu'il s'agit de Heero, je n'y peux rien.

Quatre : Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus… Tu as seulement tes sentiments à gérer, toi.

Trowa : Oui… C'est vrai, excuses-moi. J'oubliais ton empathie…

Quatre : Je vais essayer de prendre un peu plus de distance avec vos sentiments sinon je vais recommencer à ne plus pouvoir dormir…

Duo arriva à ce moment-là, survolté.

Duo : Héhéhé ! Bonne nouvelle, les gars ! G est à 100 avec nous !

Trowa regarda l'américain, incrédule mais ravi.

Trowa : C'est vrai ?

Duo : J'exagère peut-être en disant à 100, mais il est avec nous à au moins 70… Je lui ai expliqué la situation, le pourquoi des réactions agressives de Heero et la façon dont J le traite. Il est très réservé sur le fait qu'il soit réellement inoffensif mais par contre il désapprouve complètement le traitement que ce salaud inflige à Heero… Il m'a promit de réfléchir à une autre solution pour surveiller Heero et qu'il parlerait à J !

Le français sembla inquiet.

Trowa : Une autre solution pour surveiller Heero ? Comment ça ?

Le tressé s'assit sur le lit et Trowa fit de même.

Duo : Et bien, voilà ce qu'il m'a dit. Il me croit mais il veut vérifier par lui-même le comportement agressif ou non de Heero et après, il verra en fonction de ses conclusions quelles mesures de sécurité sont nécessaire… Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il m'ai dit qu'il méprisait ceux qui traitait les autres, quelles qu'ils soient, d'une façon aussi inhumaine. Il est même surpris que J le fasse, mais il le connaît… Il m'a dit qu'il avait tendance à perdre les notions de « respect » dès qu'il s'agissait de science. Il va donc essayer de le ramener à la raison.

Trowa sembla rassuré par la réponse de Duo et lui sourit.

Trowa : Je suis rassuré que l'un de nous ai au moins obtenu un résultat clair… Même si il juge qu'il soit resté en quarantaine, il devrait pouvoir le convaincre de traiter un peu mieux Heero. Il devrait prendre en compte les peurs de Heero, lui au moins…

Duo : Vous n'avez pas de bonnes nouvelles, on dirait.

Quatre : Je crois que H et S pensent surtout à la sécurité de la base… Ils doivent avoir peur que Heero agisse comme une bête folle.

Trowa : Mais Heero n'est pas une bête folle ! Comment leur faire comprendre ?

Duo : On pourrait leur montrer peut-être ?

Trowa : Dans sa prison de verre ?

Duo : Tu sais, les bêtes folles non plus la capacité de reconnaître qui est face à eux… Ils verront bien que Heero nous reconnaît et n'est pas agressif envers nous.

Quatre : Si on leur proposait une confrontation avec lui ?

Trowa : Bonne idée !

Duo : Ils vont sûrement en parler ensemble déjà, je crois… J'ai demandé à G de me tenir au courant. Il a dit qu'il se dépêcherait.

Quatre : On leur parlera de ça après que G t'ai dis ses premières conclusions.

Trowa : Espérons qu'ils vont faire vite…

§§§

Après avoir passé un reste de journée et un diné peu joyeux sans nouvelle ni de J, ni de G, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher… Mais leur nuit ne furent pas des plus paisibles. Pour le français comme pour les autres…

Trowa se releva après être resté une heure couché sans trouvé le sommeil. Il pensait à son loup, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait… Si il avait mangé, si il n'avait pas fait de crises, si il n'avait pas froid… Ne pas avoir Heero avec lui l'empêchait de fermer l'œil, alors il décida d'aller le voir. J ne serait sûrement pas d'accord mais il allait se passer de son autorisation. Il se leva et se rhabilla avant de sortir… Il devait être plus de minuit et les couloirs étaient vraiment tranquille. Il n'y avait pas de bruit… Soudain, un bruit de pas attira son attention dans un couloir adjacent. Il se tourna vers la source du bruit mais ne vit personne. Les idées toutes tournées vers Heero, il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça et continua sa route.

Quand il arriva enfin au bureau du kidnappeur de Heero, il fut surpris de trouver la porte encore ouverte… Sans frapper, il entra. Evidemment, J était encore en train de travailler.

J : Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?

Trowa : Je viens voir Heero.

J : Mon bureau n'est pas un moulin ! Vous ne pouvez pas venir quand bon vous semble !

Trowa : Vous n'aviez qu'à pas enfermé Heero dans votre laboratoire dans ce cas… Vous ne voulez pas que je vous dérange alors libérez-le dans ce cas.

Le scientifique grogna mais ne se leva pas pour empêcher Trowa d'aller dans le laboratoire. Le français pu donc accéder là où il voulait aller sans problème… Quand il entra dans la pièce, il faisait noir. Il ne voyait pas grand chose. Il chercha le bouton de la lumière et l'alluma… Un cri se fit entendre et il se rendit compte qu'il venait de réveiller Heero.

Trowa : Tu dormais…

Heero : Eteind la lumière ! Trop de blanc !

Trowa obéit et approcha de la prison de verre. Il ne voulait pas effrayer Heero en allumant alors il se contenterait du noir.

Trowa : Est-ce que ça va ?

Heero : Tant que je ne vois pas les murs, à peu près… Sinon la peur prend le dessus.

Le français s'assit par-terre en face de la cellule et il essaya de voir Heero. Ses yeux s'abituèrent au noir et il l'aperçu enroulé dans la couverture contre le mur.

Trowa : J ne t'a rien fait ?

Heero : Non, il m'a ignoré tout l'après-midi. Il est seulement venu m'apporter à manger…

Trowa vit une assiette à moitié manger.

Trowa : Il a quand même mis des couverts, heureusement… Tu as eu des malaises ?

Heero : Comme d'habitude.

Trowa : J a fait quelque chose pour te soulager ?

Heero : Même pas… Chaque fois qu'il ouvre la porte pour quoi que ce soit, il a toujours ce bâton électrique. Il a peur de moi. Il n'entre que lorsque c'est obligé et essaie de rester le plus loin possible de moi…

Trowa : C'est pas étonnant…

Le loup approcha de la vitre et se coucha face à Trowa, comme pour chercher un peu de réconfort. Le français retint un baillement, fatigué malgré son insomnie.

Heero : Tu es fatigué. Tu devrais aller dormir…

Trowa : J'ai déjà essayé. Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil…

Heero : Tu es inquiet…

Trowa : Te savoir ici me rend dingue… Pourtant je t'avais promis que ça arriverais pas.

Heero : Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes le risque de te dresser contre lui… Il peut être dangereux.

Trowa : Je sais… Mais on a trouvé un autre moyen d'agir. Ce qu'on peut pas faire nous, nos mads, eux le peuvent.

Heero : Oui, c'est vrai… Et Sally peut-être aussi ?

Trowa : C'est à cause d'elle que tu es là. Elle l'a laissé t'emmener. Elle est avec lui…

Heero : J'ai dû lui faire très peur.

Trowa : Ca n'excuses pas son geste. On ne peux pas compter sur elle.

Heero se redressa et se mit dos à la vitre, en parlant plus doucement.

Heero : Ne soit pas trop dur avec elle… Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Ce n'est pas de la tienne non plus. Je savais que ça arriverait si je revenais avec vous, mais je l'ai fais quand même parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sois triste. J me traite comme une bête… Pour lui, je suis juste un cobaye, mais je sais qu'il va essayer de me sauver. Linstein aurait fait pareil…

Trowa : Heero…

Heero : Ne prend pas de risques… Laisses J faire son boulot et après on pourra être tous les deux.

Trowa se retourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

Trowa : Non, je refuses de te laisser entre ses griffes !

Heero : Pourtant c'est bien pour ça que je suis revenu… Pour être soigné.

Trowa : Pas dans ces conditions ! Je tiendrais ma promesse et ça bien avant que tu sois guéris… OK ?

Heero : Hai…

Trowa : Accroches-toi, on va te sortir de là… Ne laisses pas tes peurs prendre le dessus et tout ira bien. D'accord ?

Heero hocha la tête, en se mettant à pleurer aussi. Il devait s'avouer que c'était très dur de voir constamment ces murs blancs et de supporter les souvenirs que ça lui rappelait… Mais il l'accepterait si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il soit soigné. Il le devait à Trowa… C'était pour ça qu'il était revenu, pour ne pas faire de peine à Trowa et rester avec lui si il s'en sortait.

Le français posa sa main sur la vitre et le loup y mit la sienne.

Trowa : Promets-moi de ton coté que tu feras tout pour t'en sortir. Je me moque qu'on est pas les mêmes sentiments, je veux seulement que tu vives.

Heero : Je te le promet, oui.

Ils restèrent encore un bon moment ensemble jusqu'à ce que J, qui voulait aller se coucher, ne mette Trowa à la porte. Le français voulait rester encore, mais se résolu à partir quand même, pour aller se coucher aussi. Finalement rassuré sur Heero, Trowa trouva le sommeil en retrouvant son lit.

§§§

Duo était dans son lit, allongé dans le noir. Il se sentait fatigué et voulait dormir mais son esprit refusait de le laisser en paix. Il avait milles pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête, contre sa volonté… Il sentait très mal l'action de J. Il avait comme le pressentiment qu'il allait se passer quelque. Il avait peur que Heero ne lui demande de tenir sa promesse… Mais pourquoi avait-il promit une chose pareille ? Il se sentait pourtant incapable de tuer un ami… Il y avait déjà tant de monde qui était mort par sa faute, il ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de Heero aussi. Il se sentait toujours autant responsable malgré ce que lui avait dit le japonais… C'était plus fort que lui. Son esprit était envahi par toutes ses pensées lié à son passé et à Heero… Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. La promesse folle qu'il lui avait faite menaçait de le rendre fou…

Duo : Je pourrais pas faire ça…

Mais une promesse est une promesse. Si ça devait arriver, il devrait le faire quand même.

Duo : Il faut que j'empêche qu'il en vienne jusque là. Je sais pas comment, mais je dois l'en empêcher…

L'américain se retourna dans son lit et se cacha la tête sous son oreiller, pour essayer de faire taire toutes ces pensées parasites.

Duo pensa encore beaucoup avant de parvenir à s'endormir. Mais si lui avait réussit à fermer l'œil, ce n'était toujours pas le cas de son esprit…

§§§

Il y était enfin… Après avoir rusé à tout bout de champ et évité de peu Trowa, Wufei avait trouvé une salle informatique déserte. Quel idée pour un informaticien de travailler si tard aussi… En tous cas, il y était. Son cher correspondant devait déjà l'attendre. Sans perdre de temps, il choisit un ordinateur et s'y installa… Puis, il sortit son outil magique, qu'il connecta au pc, avant de l'allumer.

En effet, il l'attendait sur leur messagerie habituelle. Son pseudo était Hercules, comme le héros de la légende et celui de son ami, Maitre de la tour.

Maitre de la tour : Tu es en retard…

Hercules : Excuses-moi, Maitre. J'ai eu du mal à trouver une salle vide.

MDLT : Je comprend. Tu dois être prudent. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu depuis 2 jours ?

H : Heero a rechuté et je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risque le dernier soir…

MDLT : Il a rechuté ? Quand ?

H : La veille de notre retour, dans l'après-midi. Trowa est revenu avec Heero dans les bras, presque en larme. Ca m'a dégouté…

MDLT : Tu ne lui a toujours pas pardonné.

H : Je ne le ferais pas.

MDLT : Ecoutes, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

H : Je sais…

MDLT : Tu dois choisir ! C'est eux ou moi.

H : Tu ne peux pas me demander ça…

MDLT : Ce n'est pas toi qui me disait que tu en avais assez de te cacher ? Que tu en avais marre d'eux ? Que tu ne supportais plus de voir Trowa et tous les autres se mettre tous au coté de Heero ?

H : Si… Mais…

MDLT : Alors écoutes-moi. Tu veux être avec moi et moi aussi… Alors viens.

H : Mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça… Ils vont me pourchasser pour trahison, je ne pourrais plus revenir.

MDLT : Est-ce qu'ils te manqueront vraiment ? Réfléchis, Hercules… Je te propose de leur montrer qui tu es vraiment, enfin… Je te propose de nous donner la chance de vivre notre amour au grand jour, sans nous cacher ni avoir peur. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

H : … Si.

MDLT : Mais avant, tu dois faire quelque chose pour me prouver que tu es réellement avec moi. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'amener un traitre chez OZ…

H : Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Notre accord n'était pas basé sur la confiance ?

MDLT : Bien sûr que si… Mais il ne s'agissait que de nous parler sans trahir nos camps respectifs, en transmettant des informations. Il ne s'agissait que de parler… Un pacte pour un amour longue distance entre ennmi, c'est pour ça que je t'ai donné ce bijou de technologie. Ce que je te propose est différent… C'est beaucoup plus important. Je veux que notre histoire devienne vraiment sérieuse… Pas juste des mots échangé sur une méssagerie. Je veux que tu me rejoignes et que tu combattes à mes cotés. Ensemble, nous serons invincible… Même tes collègues ne nous batteront pas. Tu pourras enfin dépassé l'ombre de Heero…

H : …

MDLT : Tu ne veux plus que ta force soit comparé à celle de Heero, n'est-ce pas ?

H : Non.

MDLT : Je sais que tu es plus fort que lui, mais tant qu'il sera en vie, ils le considèreront comme le meilleur… Il a survécu, donc il est encore le plus fort. Lorsqu'il t'a attaqué, tu avais encore tord… Ils sont toujours de son coté ! Mais tu existes toi aussi…

H : Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

MDLT : C'est simple… Il te suffit de prendre l'encodeur magique, de forcé le code de ce vieu fou. Plus ça ira, plus Heero sera affaiblis… Il te sera alors facile de devenir le plus fort… Tu seras meilleur que lui et tu pourras enfin te venger de lui. Tu pourras lui faire payer toutes ces frutrations et enfin redevenir le meilleur guerrier…

H : En le tuant.

MDLT : Exactement.

H : Je le ferais. Je m'étais dit que je serais tranquille lorsqu'il serait mort… Mais ce maudit loup a finalement accepté de rentrer pour être soigner ! Et sa mort n'est même plus assuré avec J… On est jamais mieux servi que par sois-même, alors je le tuerais moi-même. Je le tuerais de mes mains et je le ferais souffrir… Après… Après, je pourrais enfin venir te rejoindre, Maitre de la Tour. Je serais enfin à l'abris dans ta tour…

MDLT : Je t'y accueillerais avec tout mon amour… Fais ce que je t'ai dis et on pourra enfin être heureux.

H : Oui… Mais comment tu sais quel système de sécurité J a installé ?

MDLT : Je te le dirais quand tu seras là… Viens vite, Hercules. J'ai hâte de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser… Je ne veux plus de barrière entre nous.

H : Moi non plus, Maitre de la Tour… Je serais bientôt là, je vais compter les heures. Attends-moi…

Wufei eut un sourire heureux, en pensant à son maitre de la tour. Son sourire se changea en rictus cruel lorsque ses pensées dérivèrent vers Heero…

Wufei : Bientôt Heero… Très bientôt, tu ne seras plus là pour me voler ma place. J'espère que tu profites bien de tes dernières heures dans cette cellule blanche qui t'effraie tant. Même Trowa ne te sauvera pas, cette fois-ci…

§§§

Duo se réveilla soudain… Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda autour de lui, en cherchant d'où venait son sentiment d'inquiétude… Sans trop savoir pourquoi il eu l'impression que Heero était en danger. Il se leva aussitôt et mit son pantalon en vitesse, avant de filer au la boratoire de J. C'était bizarre, les couloirs étaient étrangement désert et silencieux… Il règnait une atmosphère inquiétante dans la base, à moins que ce ne soit son inquiétude qui lui fasse cet effet. Après tout, il était normal que le couloirs soient calme la nuit… Rassuré par cette pensée, il continua sa course. Il arriva essouflé devant la porte et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il posa la main sur la poignet mais hésita pour l'abaisser. Il avait peur… Mais il repensa à son sentiment de danger et entra quand même, en prenant son courage à deux mains. Le bureau était plongé dans le noir mais il voyait de la lumière venant d'une porte entrouverte… Il entendait aussi un rire froid, ainsi que des gémissements animals. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita vers la lumière. Il repoussa la porte sans douceur et entra en trombe dans la pièce.

J était en face de la cellule de Heero, où le pauvre petit loup se tordait de douleur en pleurant. Duo en resta muet. J se retourna vers lui, en souriant.

J : Bonsoir, 02… Tu viens voir 01, je suppose. Repasses plus tard, il est occupé pour le moment…

L'américain se mit hors de lui sans prévenir et attrapa le scientifique par le col, pour le secouer comme un prunier et le plaquer sans douceur contre la vitre.

Duo : Espèce de monstre ! Que faites-vous à Heero ?

J : Oh, quelques petites test… Rien de bien méchant.

Duo : Des petits test ? Mais vous le torturez, oui !

J : J'avoue qu'ils peuvent être un peu douloureux…

Duo : Vous vous moquez de moi ou quoi ?

Duo s'apprêta à mettre son poing dans la gueule de J, mais quelque chose passant à coté de lui attira son attention… Il regarda ce que c'était et aperçu une ombre qui passait à coté de lui et traversait le verre de la cellule, armé d'une arme à feu. Elle s'approcha de Heero et le menaça de l'arme. Le loup ne sembla pas vouloir se défendre, rendu vulnérable par ses douleurs. Il regarda l'ombre, en pleurant et murmura « Gomen… Gomen nasai… » mais l'ombre ne bougea pas. Elle commença à appuyer sur la détente, sans s'occuper des excuses suppliantes du petit loup… Mais des excuses pour quoi ? Heero dirigea alors son regard vers Duo.

Heero : Libères-moi… Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas mourir de sa main…

Duo : Ne dis pas conneries, Heero ! Il ne te tuera pas et moi non plus !

Duo voulu lâcher J pour essayer d'aider son ami mais deux bras attrapèrent son cou au même moment et il regarda immédiatement, surpris, vers J… Qui était devenu un autre homme. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts…

: Bonjour, Duo. Je me présente, Dr Linstein. Au revoir, Duo… Ravi d'avoir rencontré un ami de mon cobaye préféré.

L'homme commença à serrer de plus en plus fort, en souriant sadiquement et Duo tenta de se défendre, sans succès. Il était comme paralysé… Alors qu'il commençait à manquer d'air et à se sentir mal, il se réveilla en poussant un hurlement. Il regarda autour de lui, paniqué en essayant de reprendre son souffle mais ne vit que sa chambre vide… Une fois qu'il eut bien réalisé que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, il réussit à se calmer et à reprendre son souffle.

Duo : Maudit cauchemard…

C'était à prévoir ça… Cette promesse et la mise en quarantaine forcé de Heero le tracassait trop. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas trop, c'était la présence de cette ombre dans le cauchemar… Pourquoi Heero lui faisait-elle des excuses ? Il savait pourquoi Linstein et J y était… Pourquoi Heero lui demandait de le « libérer » aussi… Mais cette ombre le laissait perplexe. Pourquoi voulait-elle tuer Heero ? Dans le rêve, dans son esprit, c'était Wufei… Sûrement parce qu'il trouvait les agissements de Wufei absolument détestable. Il avait beau ne pas vouloir juger un ami, surtout dans ce sens-là mais là c'était plus fort que lui. Son esprit devait avoir retranscrit sa colère contre lui par cette ombre voulant tuer Heero. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications… Wufei avait beau en vouloir beaucoup à Heero, il n'irait pas jusqu'à le tuer. En tous cas, pas le Wufei qu'il connaissait…

Duo : Mais pourquoi je me prend la tête avec ce cauchemard ? C'était qu'un cauchemard après tout ! Rien d'autres ! J ne veut aucun mal à Heero et Heero ne me demandera pas de le… Non, il me le demandera pas parce que J va le guérir. Oui, c'est ça…

Mais un souvenir lui revint. Celui de ses autres cauchemards qu'il avait à la planque… Ce qu'il y avait vu dedans s'était passé. L'attaque de Wufei, Wufei et Heero ensemble… Et si ce rêve-là aussi se réalisait ?

Duo : Arrêtes de délirer, Duo… T'es fatigué et t'es inquiet, c'est tout.

Malgré ses tentatives pour se rassurer, l'idée que ce rêve puisse être prémonitoire s'installa dans son esprit. Mais tout ne s'était pas réalisé… L'ombre avec Wufei, qui lui demandait de choisir entre eux et lui… Ca ne s'était pas réalisé. Alors peut-être que l'ombre, Wufei n'essayerais pas de tuer Heero ? Oui, peut-être… C'est sur cet espoir que Duo se rallongea. Il se sentait épuisé… Il referma les yeux et se retourna sur le coté, pour se rendormir. Sa fatigue était plus forte que ses inquiétudes…

§§§ (1 mois et 2 jours)

Lorsque Quatre arriva pour prendre son petit déjeuné, le lendemain matin, il avait les yeux de quelqu'un qui avait eu la nuit courte… Quand il vit Duo et Trowa, il comprit pourquoi il avait eu tant de mal à s'endormir. Ils avaient l'air tout aussi fatigué que lui.

Duo : Et un 3ème zombi… Bienvenue au club, Quatre.

Trowa : Bonjour…

Quatre : Salut. Je suis pas le seul à avoir des insomnies, je crois…

Duo : Je crois qu'on y est pas étrangé… Désolé.

Quatre : C'est rien, vous en faites pas. Wufei a aussi largement sa part, vous savez… Beaucoup plus que vous, je crois. Je commence à en avoir assez de ses histoires…

Duo : Si il a même réussit à venir à bout de ta patience, c'est qu'il a été très loin… Trop loin.

Trowa : Et il n'a pas fini, je crois. Je me demande comment va Heero, ce matin ? Comment est-ce que tu le sens, Quatre ?

Quatre : Je crois qu'il va bien vu la situation où il est…

Trowa : Comment ça, tu crois qu'il va bien vu la situation où il est ? C'est-à-dire ?

Quatre : Calmes-toi, Trowa… Ca veut dire qu'il s'accroche et qu'il ne se laissera pas faire.

Trowa : Pour combien de temps aussi ?

Duo : Le temps qu'il faudra. Essaie de te calmer, ok ? Il est résistant, tu le sais, non ?

Trowa : J'essaie, Duo, j'essaie ! Je sais qu'il est fort mais je suis inquiet quand même. Si seulement je savais où en est sa maladie…

Sally arriva, l'air moins inquiète qu'hier.

Sally : Rassures-toi, le professeur J m'a apporté de bonne nouvelle ce matin !

Le français un regard méfiant au médecin.

Trowa : Ca m'étonnerait que J en soit capable. La seule bonne nouvelle que je veux entendre, c'est que Heero va bien.

Sally : Hélas je ne peux pas te le dire… Mais il y a malgré tout une bonne nouvelle.

Duo : Laquelle ?

Sally : Selon les examens du Dr J, la dégénérescence cellulaire de Heero n'est pas trop avancé… Il craignait que ce ne soit plus avancé que ça, vu le temps que vous avez mis pour revenir et le moment où les premiers malaises sont apparu. Il pense pouvoir faire quelque chose pour arrêter ça…

Quatre : Il sait comment guérir Heero ?

Sally : Avec les notes qu'il a gardé de l'époque où il travaillait avec le Dr Linstein, il pense pouvoir le guérir, oui.

Trowa : Mais il ne sait pas comment faire, évidemment.

Sally : La génétique n'est pas un domaine où l'on trouve les solutions comme ça, Trowa…

Trowa se leva et lança un regard agressif à Sally.

Trowa : Vous le défendez encore ! Il va tester ses vagues connaissances en génétique sur Heero, comme si c'était une vulgaire souris de laboratoire et vous êtes d'accord avec lui !

Sally : C'est la personne qui s'y connaît le mieux dans cette base. Il est le plus à même de le soigner…

Trowa : Il va le tuer ! Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça !

Sally : Il risque encore plus de mourir si on ne le soigne pas. C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes revenu, non ?

Duo : Trowa, calmes-toi ! S'il te plait, essaie de réfléchir !

Quatre : Même si tu y vas, tu ne pourras pas le libérer… Tu le sais très bien.

Trowa : Je dois le sortir là ! Je dois trouver un moyen !

Le français passa à coté de Sally en courant.

Duo : Attend, Trowa !

Trowa ne l'écouta pas et sortit au pas de course. Il manque d'entrer en collision avec plusieurs soldats sur le chemin, tellement il était pressé. Il arriva en deux minutes là-bas et entra en trombe dans le bureau de J. Il n'y avait personne mais il entendait des voix venant du laboratoire. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas ferme et décidé, déterminé à repartir avec son loup cette fois-ci. Il fut surpris de voir G, en pleine discution houleuse avec J.

G : C'est innaceptable, J ! Où est passé ton sens de l'humanité ?

J : De toute façon, bientôt son instinct animal aura reprit le dessus… Il s'en moquera d'être habillé ou non alors.

Le brun manisfesta sa présence et entra, furieux d'entendre ça.

Trowa : HEERO N'EST UN ANIMAL, ESPECE D'ORDURE !

Les scientifiques sursautèrent et Heero, qui était appuyé dos à la vitre, se retourna vers elle. Il plaqua ses mains contre la vitre en jappant et remuant la queue.

G : Trowa, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver…

J : 03, tu n'as pas le droit entrer dans mon bureau comme ça !

Trowa : Je ferais ce que je veux ! Ce n'est pas vous qui m'en empêcherez !

J : C'est ce que tu crois, petit impertinent ! L'amour te rend vraiment impoli et incontrôlable !

Trowa : C'est pour ça que vous n'aimez pas Heero comme il est maintenant ! Parce qu'il ne vous obéis plus comme un gentil petit chien ! Vous n'êtes qu'un…

G : Ca suffit, vous deux !

G regarda les deux, qui se fixait les yeux dans les yeux avec un regard noir très appuyé, abasourdit. Il semblait être prêt à en venir aux mains.

G : Je rêve… Que Trowa agisse comme un gosse, je veux bien mais toi, J… Tu as perdu l'esprit ! On dirait deux gamins qui se disputent pour un bonbon !

J et Trowa se retournèrent vers lui, ensemble et énervés.

Trowa : Je ne suis pas un gamin !

J : Oui, ce n'est qu'un gosse ! Un gosse amoureux et stupide que je dois calmer !

G : STOOOP ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre vous disputer. C'est clair ?

J et Trowa se regardèrent de travers l'un l'autre, en résistant à l'envie de continuer à se hurler dessus. G poussa un profond soupir et les regarda tous les deux fermement.

G : Bon, maintenant, on va parler en adultes responsable, en espérant que vous en soyez encore capable. Trowa, puisque tu es là, donnes-moi ton point de vue. Nous étions en train de parler de Heero et de la façon dont il est enfermé…

J : N'importe quoi…

Le français regarda J méchamment et se tourna vers G.

Trowa : Heero n'est pas un animal. Il mérite d'être traité mieux que ça… Même dans les zoo, les animaux sont traités avec plus de respect. A chaque fois que je viens le voir, il est collé contre cette vitre, comme si il pouvait la traverser… Cette cellule lui fait peur mais ça n'a pas l'air d'intéresser J !

Trowa s'approcha de la vitre et sourit à Heero. Celui-ci lui rendit, en couinant.

G : J dit qu'il est incontrôlable et dangereux.

J : C'est vrai ! Il m'a attaqué sans raison à l'infirmerie, hier… Non mais regardez-le ! Il couine, il jappe, il remue la queue quand il est content, il grogne quand il l'est pas et il dort couché en boule ! Il ne pisse pas encore sur les murs mais ça va pas tarder à ce rythme… Ne me dites pas que c'est une réaction d'être humain ?

Trowa : Je ne vous permet pas ! Si il réagit comme ça, c'est parce que votre copain de OZ a joué avec ses gènes, alors fermez-la parce que vous valez pas mieux que lui ! Ensuite, il ne vous a pas attaqué sans raison ! Est-ce que vous êtes aveugle ? Heero a peur de vous ! Il n'a fait que se défendre d'une situation qu'il considérait comme dangereuse ! Si vous ne me croyez pas, je suis près à entrer dans cette cellule. Vous verrez bien qu'il ne me fera aucun mal !

J : Herbert Linstein n'est plus mon ami depuis longtemps, 03 et je n'ouvrirais pas cette porte ! La ruse est bonne, mais vraiment trop grossière. Même un éléphant est plus fin que ça, en entrant dans le magasin de porcelaine…

G soupira et détourna son regard des deux chiffonniers, dépassé. Il regarda Heero, qui avait les oreilles baissés tristement.

G : Est-ce que tu as peur de moi, Heero ?

Il fit non de la tête et le regarda avec un regard suppliant.

Heero : Taskété… Onegai, taskété ! Je veux sortir…

Entre temps, Trowa et J avait arrêté de se tuer du regard, pour s'intéresser à ce que faisait G.

G : J, je crois que Trowa a raison… C'est de toi qu'il a peur.

J : Il fait son innocent parce que tu es là, c'est tout. Il est vicieux comme un rat !

Trowa : Vous vous décrivez vous-même là… Confondez pas, il n'y a AUCUNE ressemblance entre vous !

G : Même dans ce cas, ça prouve bien qu'il n'est pas une bête. Les bêtes ne rusent pas, J.

Trowa regarda G avec espoir, alors que le japonais se faisait tout petit sous le regard mécontent de J.

Trowa : Il faut le sortir de là… S'il vous plait, il ne peut pas rester comme ça !

G : Je suis d'accord qu'il ne peut pas rester comme ça… Mais je dois en parler avec les autres mads avant de décider si il est prudent ou non de le laisser libre.

Trowa : Mais je vous assure qu'il n'est pas dangereux…

G : Je te crois, mais j'ai besoin de l'avis des autres pilotes aussi. Trowa, essaie de comprendre que ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère… Si il est vraiment inoffensif, alors nous demanderons à J de le libérer. Crois-moi, je veux le bien de Heero autant que toi.

J : En attendant, il restera donc ici…

Il regarda en souriant Trowa, déçu et Heero, effrayé. Heureusement que G coupa court à son sadisme…

G : Oui, il va rester là… MAIS je veux que tu le traitre avec un peu plus de dignité ! Heero est ton élève, pas un cobaye.

J : Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre ! Comme tu le dis, c'est MON élève…

Ce fut au tour de Trowa de sourire, content de voir J se faire donner tord.

G : Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui le ferait. Je sais que tu déteste quand quelqu'un est là quand tu travailles. Si tu veux être tranquille, fais ce que je te dis sinon tu m'auras sur le dos 24H sur 24.

J regarda Trowa et G, énervé et accepta de mauvaise grâce, en voyant le regard déterminé de son collègue.

J : Très bien… Mais sachez que je ne le libérerais pas comme ça ! Je suis le seul à avoir le code, ne l'oubliez pas !

G : Je le sais parfaitement, rassures-toi. Je reviendrais voir tout à l'heure, pour vérifier que tu as fait ce que ce que je t'ai demandé…

G se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de sortir, il se retourna vers J.

G : Ah oui, et tu laisses Trowa voir Heero quand il veut ! C'est un être humain, même si tu l'as oublié et avoir de la visite ne peut que lui faire du bien et même l'aider à guérir.

J eut une forte envie d'étrangler de dépit Trowa, qui souriait mais il n'en fit rien. Il sortit aussi, mécontent de voir quelqu'un s'interposer dans sa manière de régler ses projets.

Trowa : Finalement, ça va s'arranger… Il va déjà mieux te traiter, Heero. C'est un début…

Heero : Tu crois que G va me faire sortir ?

Trowa : Si Wufei ne noircit pas trop le tableau, oui… Mais je suis optimiste. Je crois que j'ai jamais été si optimiste depuis qu'on est rentré et qu'il t'a enfermé là-dedans.

§§§

Trowa attendit jusqu'à ce que J fasse comme G lui avait demandé… Et il le fit. Il revint une heure après, accompagné de Sally, avec des vêtements, un matelas et des draps. Le français ignora magnifiquement la doctoresse et regarda le scientifique, trainer péniblement le matelas jusqu'à devant la porte, avec amusement et sadisme sans même songer à l'aider.

J : Tu n'en as pas assez de rester là ? Tu pourrais au moins venir m'aider au lieu de rester assis en souriant bêtement !

Trowa : Pas le moins du monde ! Je suis très bien où je suis et d'ailleurs vous vous débrouiller très bien tout seul, je trouve…

J grogna, en lançant un regard noir à Trowa et approcha de la serrure à code de la porte. Il le composa en cachant le clavier avec sa main. Il attrapa ensuite une espèce de bâton électrique posé sur le matelas, que Trowa regarda très méfiant.

Trowa : Vous n'avez pas intérêt à utiliser ça devant moi…

J : Ca te ferais plaisir qu'il m'égorge !

Trowa : Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginez…

J : Manque de chance pour toi, si il me tue, il est condamné.

Trowa : Et si il meure, c'est vous qui êtes condamné… Parce que je viendrais vous tuer de mes propres mains.

J : Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin amoureux… Approches et je te fais griller comme un poulet !

Trowa, qui était assis contre la vitre, se releva, en colère, près à lui sauter sur le poils pour lui en mettre une.

Sally : Assez d'enfantillage ! Vous n'allez pas vous bagarrez comme des gosses, non ?

Le français se rassis, en continuant de regarder J très méfiant. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte, en mettant le bâton devant lui. Heero ne bougea et le regarda entrer prudemment.

J : Allez-y, Dr Po je l'ai à l'œil…

Le médecin hésita un peu et entra pour poser les habits contre la vitre, juste à l'entrée. Elle recommença la même manœuvre ensuite avec le matelas et les draps, sans que Heero ne bouge d'un poils. Il attendit que la porte soit refermé et que J ait rebloqué la porte pour aller chercher les habits, enveloppé dans la couverture, en rasant la vitre le plus près possible du sol. Il les flaira précautionneusement et s'enleva la couverture, pour les mettre rapidement.

Trowa : Vous voyez bien qu'il n'a pas bouger. N'est-ce pas, Sally ?

J : Parce que j'avais le bâton ! Il a déjà ressayé de m'attaquer… Mais je lui ai montré ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver si il recommençait.

Trowa : Ce n'est pas à vous que je disais ça. Vous, vous n'avez pas de cœur… C'est tout.

Sally : Trowa…

Trowa : Je n'ai rien à vous dire !

Elle repartit, déçu de la réaction inchangé de Trowa.

J : Si je n'avais pas de cœur, je n'aurais pas obéis à la demande de G. J'espère que tu es satisfait de son installation maintenant !

Trowa : C'est mieux… Mais je préfèrerais qu'il soit dehors.

J ne répondit même pas, méprisant et sortit après Sally. Trowa regarda dans la cellule. Heero était en train de placer le matelas à sa convenance, c'est-à-dire le plus loin possible des murs blancs et contre la vitre, tout comme la couverture et la bouteille d'eau. Ensuite, il le flaira comme il avait flairé les vêtements, avant de s'installer dessus mais toujours contre la vitre.

Trowa : Ca va ? Il n'y a rien de suspect ?

Heero : Non, ça va… Les habits sont propres et le matelas, ainsi que les draps aussi.

Trowa : Ca m'étonne tiens… Enfin, J a bien fait les choses au moins.

Heero : Sally ne l'aurait pas laissé me donner des affaires sales.

Trowa : Tu crois ?

Heero : Sally ne me veut aucun mal, même si elle se méfie de moi. Je le sens bien…

Trowa : C'est déjà ça alors… Mais je ne lui pardonnerais pas comme ça pour autant.

Heero : Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en froid avec Sally à cause de moi… Elle pourrait beaucoup nous aider face à J. Il ne faut pas la mettre de coté…

Trowa : Nous aider comme elle l'a fait quand tu as attaqué J ?

Heero : Elle a eu peur, Trowa… Je t'en prie, il faut que tu lui pardonnes. La peur est humaine…

Trowa soupira et regarda son loup.

Trowa : Je lui laisserais une chance quand elle montrera un signe comme quoi elle a vraiment décidé de nous aider… En attendant, je ne ferais rien.

Heero : Arigato… Son aide nous sera d'un grand secours, tu verras.

Trowa : Si elle paviens à te faire libérer, alors je lui pardonnerais.

Heero : Ca ira mieux maintenant que G va obligé J à être plus humain…

Trowa : Tu vas t'accrocher, hein ?

Heero : Bien sûr… Tant que je pourrais. Le loup souffre d'être enfermé… Il a peur de tout ce blanc… Mais j'essaierais d'avoir le dessus sur lui le plus longtemps possible.

Trowa : Il le faut… Tiens le coup, tu seras bientôt sortit de là-dedans.

Heero fit oui de la tête et s'allongea sur son matelas, un peu pale soudain.

Trowa : Ca ne va pas ?

Heero : Je suis fatigué… Ca arrive souvent avant mes crises.

Trowa, se leva, inquiet.

Trowa : Il faut que je le dise à J !

Heero : Il s'en moque… La seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est le nombre de malaise que j'ai dans la journée ou dans la nuit. Il vient me le demander tous les soirs et tous les matins…

Trowa : Quel salaud…

Heero : Tu devrais y aller.

Trowa : Mais je veux rester avec toi… Surtout si tu te sens pas bien.

Heero : Non, je préfère que tu sois pas là… Onegai…

Trowa : Bon, d'accord… Je reviendrais plus tard, ok ?

Heero : Oui, quand tu veux…

Heero lui fit un sourire rassurant et Trowa lui rendit, avant de sortir. Il voulait rester mais d'un autre coté, il comprenait que Heero ne veuille pas qu'il le voit souffrir… Ca serait encore pire pour le japonais si il restait à ces moments-là. Ca l'inquiétait mais il ne voulait pas que Heero se sente plus mal qu'il ne se sentait déjà.

§§§

Wufei était assis en face de Maitre O. Son supérieur l'avait convoqué. Ca devait être important sinon il lui aurait simplement demandé de passer le voir. D'ailleurs le chinois avait une petite idée du pourquoi de cette convocation…

O : Je suppose que tu te doute de quoi je dois te parler ?

Wufei : De Heero, certainement…

O : Exactement. Tu dois savoir qu'il a été mis en quarantaine par J, suite à la réaction agressive de Heero.

Wufei : Comment l'ignorer ? Trowa en fait une maladie et les autres, c'est pas mieux !

O regarda Wufei, surpris mais ne dit rien.

O : G est venu me trouver car il veut l'avis de ceux qui ont eu l'occasion de vraiment cotoyer Heero depuis sa libération. Et comme tu sembles fâché avec les autres pilotes en ce moment, il a pensé que ça serait plus simple que je t'en parle moi-même…

Wufei : Fâché est un mot bien faible !

O : Tu ne lui as pas pardonné, de toute évidence.

Wufei : Oh que non ! J'en ai beaucoup supporté de sa part mais là, ça suffit !

O : Pourrais-tu au moins essayer de me dire si il eut des comportements dangereux quand il était là-bas et dans quel situation ?

Wufei : Bien sûr qu'il en a eu ! Comment vous croyez que j'ai été blessé ?

O : Il y a eu cette attaque, oui… Mais il a peut-être eu d'autres moments où il a réagit de façon similaire ?

Wufei : Comment ça « il y a eu cette attaque, oui » ? Mais c'est le point principal ! Il est fou dangereux ! Chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de lui adresser la parole, monsieur se mettait à me grogner dessus. Chaque fois qu'il me voyait, il me lançait un regard méfiant ! Et quand j'essayais de discuter, il s'énervait encore plus ! Et le pire… Pour que monsieur se calme, je devais m'agenouiller devant lui en espérant qu'il me donne sa grâce !

O : Est-ce qu'il réagissait pareil avec les autres ?

Wufei : Bien sûr que non… Ils étaient toujours gentil avec lui, toujours au petit soin… Même quand il faisait une connerie, ils ne lui disaient rien ! C'est d'ailleurs un jour où il avait massacré les rideaux du salon qu'il m'a attaqué… Celui-là, il va me le payer !

O : Je crois que tu prends cette affaire trop à cœur… Tu devrais essayer d'y réfléchir un peu plus neutrement, pour analyser ce qui s'est passé.

Wufei : Je sais parfaitement ce qui s'est passé… Il est devenu complètement fou ! Quand il n'aime pas quelqu'un, il le menace. Et si sa cible ne se couche pas à ses pieds, il l'attaque ! Voilà ce qui y a !

O : J'ai besoin d'explications à ces réactions excessives, je ne peux pas me contenter de si peu. Il s'agit de savoir si on peut le laisser libre dans la base sans craindre qu'il attaque quelqu'un.

Wufei : Il n'y a même pas réfléchir ! Laissez-le où il est, il y est très bien !

O : Ta rancune t'empêche de voir les choses autrement. Est-ce que tu as pensé que ça pouvait être à cause de tes propres réactions qu'il ait réagit si violemment ?

Wufei se leva brusquement, en faisant tomber sa chaise.

Wufei : Comme si tout était de ma faute, en plus ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne pilote pas aussi bien que lui ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas un crac de l'informatique ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus si on ne parle que de lui ! Toujours lui ! On dirait que c'est le seul qui compte dans cette équipe ! Monsieur dit quelque chose alors tout le monde adhère ! J'en ai assez ! Et maintenant que monsieur est à moitié animal, c'est encore et toujours pour lui ! Il me grogne dessus, il m'attaque et bien entendu, c'est encore et toujours de ma faute ! « Pauvre Heero, il ne se contrôle pas, c'est pas de sa faute… » Moi, je dis que c'est bien fait pour lui ! J'espère que sa maladie cellulaire l'achévera et qu'il mourra dans d'atroces souffrance !

O resta muet de surprise face à tant de haine et regarda le chinois sortir furieux de son bureau.

O : … Je crois comprendre pourquoi Heero réagissait comme ça face à lui. Je n'ai jamais vu tant de haine et de jalousie chez quelqu'un.

O poussa un profond soupir et prit une feuille, pour noter le résumé de son entretient avec Wufei, en essayant de marquer le plus neutrement possible le pour et contre à la libération de Heero. Le pourquoi il avait menacé et attaqué Wufei à plusieurs reprises était évident. Le coté animal de Heero avait sentit que Wufei ne l'aimait pas du tout… C'était le point positif du résumé. Mais si le coté animal de Heero réagissait comme ça à Wufei et J, il pouvait très bien réagir pareil avec d'autres qui pourraient avoir le même type de sentiment envers lui. C'était le point négatif du résumé… O espéra que les autres pilotes apporteraient des réponses un peu plus clair que Wufei à cette enquête, sinon la décision qu'il leur faudra prendre ensemble allait être difficile à départager.

§§§

Trowa retrouva les autres au réfectoire. En sortant de l'antre de J, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait faim… Il avait donc décidé d'aller manger. Là-bas, il aperçut Quatre et Duo en train de manger et les avait rejoins avec son plateau. Duo sourit en le voyant arriver…

Duo : Te revoilà… On se demandait si tu étais en train de découper le cadavre de J pour l'embaler dans des sacs poubelle et le sortir en douce de la base…

Trowa : C'est pas l'envie qui m'en a manqué mais je l'ai pas fait grâce à G.

L'américain arrêta de manger et regarda Trowa avec de grands yeux, comme l'empathe.

Duo : Il est allé voir Heero ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Trowa : Déjà quand je suis arrivé, il sermonnait J…

Quatre eut un sourire, en imaginant la scène.

Duo : Bien fait pour lui ! Je savais qu'il allait nous aider.

Quatre : Tu as pu exposé tes arguments au professeur G ?

Trowa : Oui… Après que G nous ai empêché d'en venir aux mains, il m'a demandé mon avis.

Quatre : En venir aux mains ? C'est incroyable de la part du Dr J…

Duo : Il a été d'accord avec toi ?

Trowa : Oui. Il a négocié avec J et a réussi à le convaincre de mieux traiter Heero… Bien sûr, il est toujours aussi sympa avec lui, mais il a amélioré son confort. Maintenant, Heero peut dormir sur un matelas et a des habits à se mettre.

Quatre : C'est une bonne nouvelle… Et au sujet de sa libération éventuelle ?

Trowa : Il veut notre avis à tous avant de décider quoi que ce soit avec les autres mads… Mais je crois qu'il est de notre coté. Nous avons au moins un allié, maintenant !

Duo : Oui, je le savais !

Duo englouti une pomme de terre de joie et manqua de s'étouffer avec. Quatre rigola, en lui tapotant le dos et Trowa eut un sourire amusé…

Quatre : Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à t'en étouffer de joie…

Duo : Non, pas tant que Heero ne mange pas avec nous, à cette table !

Trowa : Ca va venir, j'en suis sûr…

Quatre Je suis content de voir que tu as retrouvé ton calme et ton optimisme.

Duo : L'optimise, oui… Mais le calme quand il est avec J, je crois pas que ce soit ça.

Trowa : Non, pas vraiment. On dirait qu'il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour me provoquer… Et volontairement ou non, ça marche plutôt bien ! Je ne supporte pas qu'il traite Heero comme si c'était une bête…

Duo : Après manger, je propose qu'on aille voir G tous les 3 afin de donner notre version de l'histoire ! Plus vite il l'aura, plus vite il pourra délibérer avec les autres mads.

Quatre : Je suis d'accord…

Trowa : Ok, dépêchons dans ce cas.

Trowa commença à manger rapidement, pressé de faire libérer Heero des griffes de J.

Quatre : Tu viens juste d'arriver… Prend le temps de manger, Heero ne va pas s'effondrer pour une heure de plus ou de moins.

Trowa : Si justement, il risque ! Je sais qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps dans ces conditions… Il faut faire le plus vite possible.

Ni Duo, ni Quatre n'osèrent dire le contraire, conscient de l'inquiétude de leur ami. Ils recommencèrent à manger plus rapidement, inquiet eux aussi… En 5 min, ils avaient finit leur repas et était en route pour le bureau de G. En arrivant devant la porte, ils entendirent une discution plutôt animé. Duo frappa à la porte et attendit que G réponde pour ouvrir la porte. Il entra avec les deux autres pilotes et referma derrière lui. Maitre O était là et semblait en grande discution avec son mad.

O : Je ne peux pas renier mon propre élève, G ! Wufei a peut-être des sentiments extrêmes et peu objectif envers Heero mais son avis compte aussi…

Duo : Euh… Bonjour.

Quatre : On vous dérange peut-être ? Vous voulez qu'on repasse plus tard ?

G : Non, restez. Vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber… O, assis-toi.

Le mad de Wufei obtempéra en soupirant.

Trowa : Vous parliez de Heero ?

G : Oui. O a pris la version de Wufei et je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi… Fermé.

Quatre : Fermé ? C'est-à-dire ?

G : A toi l'honneur, O. Expliques-leur… Comme tu dis, c'est ton élève.

O lança un regard « Merci de ton soutient ! » à G, avant de se lancer en regardant les garçons.

O : Wufei a un avis particulièrement arrêté et extrême sur Heero. Inutile de vous donner les détails… Pour vous résumer, il ressent une très forte jalousie et rancune envers lui. Je ne pense pas exagèrer en disant qu'il le hait…

Ils se regardèrent, étonnés.

Duo : A ce point ?

Quatre : Nous savons qu'il lui en veut beaucoup depuis que Heero l'a attaqué mais tout de même…

Trowa : C'est vrai qu'il est particulièrement ignoble avec Heero ces derniers temps… Chaque fois qu'il peut lui faire du mal moralement, il le fait ! Mais sans jamais l'attaquer de front, bien sûr…

O : Ce que m'a raconter Wufei était très peu objectif mais je voudrais savoir où est la part de vérité dans ce qu'il m'a raconté.

Trowa : Que vous a-t-il raconté exactement ? Je suis sûr qu'il a encore essayé de faire du mal à Heero !

O : En fait, il l'a décrit comme une sorte de psychopathe qui le harcelait… Il dit qu'il lui grognait dessus dès qu'il le voyait, qu'il a voulu l'attaquer plusieurs fois avant cette fameuse attaque et que le seul moyen de le calmer était de se coucher à ses pieds. C'est tout juste si il n'insinuait pas que ça amusait Heero de le torturer comme ça…

Duo : Quoi ? Mais il exagère ! Heero n'est pas un psychopathe !

Trowa : Heero agissait comme ça parce que Wufei passait son temps à le chercher. C'est tout ! J'ai pourtant essayé de lui expliqué… Il ne voulait rien comprendre ! Ce qui est arrivé est de sa faute. Il n'avait qu'à écouter un peu plus mes conseils…

O : Il disait aussi que vous le considériez toujours comme le coupable et que vous étiez toujours du coté de Heero… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit entièrement coupable, Trowa, Heero l'était aussi. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'a attaqué.

Quatre : C'est vrai que nous essayions de soutenir Heero comme nous pouvions, mais…

Trowa : Il est devenu paranoïaque, ma parole ! Il déforme tout !

O : Je ne nie pas cette tendance à la paranoïa, probablement déclenché par sa jalousie envers Heero… Je veux savoir ce qui est vrai ou non, rien de plus.

Quatre : Oui, Heero lui grognait souvent dessus et a essayé plusieurs de l'attaquer… Mais l'attitude de Wufei ne faisait rien pour arranger ça, il faut avouer.

Trowa : Ce n'était pas la faute de Heero. Il ne le faisait pas exprès. Il ne contrôlait pas son coté animal et il prenait souvent le dessus… Mais c'est différent maintenant.

O : C'est ce genre de choses qui rend Wufei fou de colère… Lorsque je lui ai demandé si il avait pensé qu'il pouvait en être un peu responsable, il s'est énervé et est sortit en claquant la porte.

Trowa : Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui ! Il déteste Heero visiblement, y a rien à comprendre d'autres !

O : Il est peut-être peu objectif, mais tu me sembles aussi peu objectif envers Heero dans l'autre sens…

Trowa foudroya O du regard. Quatre s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule pour essayer de le calmer.

O : Je vois.

Trowa : Quoi ? Vous voyez QUOI ?

Quatre : Calmes-toi, Trowa… C'est vrai que Trowa est entièrement dévoué à la cause de Heero, mais je suis assez d'accord avec lui, vous savez. Qu'a dit Wufei encore ?

O : Que Heero était simplement devenu fou…

Le français se retint de répondre avec virulence, grâce à l'empathe mais regarda O façon taureau furieux… C'est tout juste si il n'y avait pas de la fumée qui sortait de son nez. A coté de lui, Quatre était d'un calme olympien.

Quatre : Non, je ne crois pas… Sinon il nous aurait attaqué aussi et rien n'aurait pu le calmer.

Duo : Je crois aussi… Un animal fou attaque que l'on se couche devant lui ou non. Il attaque, un point c'est tout. Pas vrai, Trowa ?

Trowa : Oui, c'est vrai… Si il était devenu fou, ça n'aurait pas seulement l'instinct du loup qui aurait été en cause. Il aurait été incontrôlable avec Wufei, mais également avec nous…

O : Tu connais bien les animaux, n'est-ce pas ?

Trowa : J'aime les animaux. Ils ne jugent pas, ils n'agissent pas par cupidité ou méchanceté… Ils savent respecter ceux qui ne leur veulent aucun mal et Heero a hérité de leur sagesse.

O : Pourtant il a attaqué Heero ! N'est-ce pas ?

O fixa Trowa dans les yeux et attendit de voir sa réaction. Il voulait tester à quel point il pouvait être objectif. A sa grande surprise, le français resta calme cette fois.

Trowa : Je sais ce que vous pensez… Vous croyez que Heero est devenu une bête folle, incapable de raisonner mais c'est faux. Lorsqu'il est revenu de sa détention, il était déboussolé et perdu. Il avait peur de lui-même et des autres. Il essayait de retenir sa nature animal en lui… Mais il a apprit à se contrôler et à écouter son instinct animal. Il apprit à une plus agir impulsivement… J'ai confiance en lui. Je serais près à lui confier ma vie, je sais qu'il me protégerait, tout comme Duo et Quatre… Même Wufei, il le protégerait car il fait parti de sa meute malgré tout. Heero n'est pas en colère contre lui pour son attitude… Il en est très triste. Il regrette le comportement agressif qu'il a eut envers Wufei… Il ne le comprend même pas pourquoi il l'a eu. Même si il existe un risque que son instinct reprenne le dessus, il fera tout pour éviter de blesser quelqu'un.

G : C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas été agressif envers moi, ni Trowa. Par contre, il avait clairement peur de J…

O : Hum… Il paraît qu'il faisait des bêtises là-bas ?

Duo : Oui… C'était pendant ses chaleurs.

Quatre : Je comprend que ça ait énervé Wufei… Par moment, on était fatigué de le voir courir partout nous aussi.

Trowa : Le problème, c'était que c'était plus fort que lui…

Duo : Et quand il faisait une catastrophe, Wufei lui criait après à chaque fois.

Quatre : Ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer la situation. Je ne reproche pas à Wufei son comportement… Je comprend qu'il ait eu les nerfs à fleur de peau.

O : Mais ?

Quatre : Mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder mon calme. Je ne suis pas dieu, j'ai mes faiblesses… Son comportement nous fatigue tous et nuit a l'entende du groupe. Je crois qu'il a été trop loin…

Duo : Je suis d'accord… Si seulement vous pouviez faire quelque chose pour le calmer. J'ai le sentiment qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose d'irréparable…

O : Qu'entends-tu par « quelque chose d'irréparable » ?

Duo : Je ne sais pas mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Hier soir, j'ai fait un cauchemar qui m'a beaucoup perturbé. J'ai peur qu'il veuille se venger de Heero…

O : Wufei ne ferait pas ça… Je le connais. Je ne crois pas qu'il se vengerait physiquement de lui. De toute façon, la porte est fermé par code, détenu de J seul. Il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre… Cette situation nous inquiète tous, je vais essayer de raisonner Wufei. J'ai peur qu'il ne m'écoute pas mais j'essaierais…

G : Merci. Je voulais te le demander aussi… Tu dois être le seul à pouvoir le calmer.

O : D'habitude, il en fait souvent à sa tête mais il m'écoute quand même… Il a refusé la discution tout net cette fois. La situation est grave…

Trowa : Si il ne vous écoute pas, il n'écoutera personne d'autres.

O : Je ferais mon possible, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

G : Fais comme tu peux… Si tu n'y arrives pas, on verra alors quoi faire. Il ne doit pas mettre l'équipe en danger. On a besoin de lui, il est pilote de gundam lui aussi.

Duo : Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est devenu si jaloux, mais on a jamais voulu faire de favoritisme.

Quatre : Je crois que ça dure depuis longtemps… Ce qui s'est passé n'a fait que faire ressortir sa rancune au grand jour.

O : Il envie sa force. Lorsqu'il est revenu, sa jalousie a du être renforcé… Je dois pouvoir le rassurer sur sa valeur.

Quatre : Excellente stratégie. Ses réactions doivent être déclenché par de la peur… Si vous pouviez trouver l'origine de cette peur et le rassurer, ça devrait s'arranger.

O : C'est ce que je ferais… Mais il faudrait que vous en faisiez autant.

Trowa : Ca risque d'être dur si il attaque encore Heero verbalement…

Duo : Je peux toujours essayer mais je garantie pas le résultat.

Quatre : Je ferais de mon mieux en me basant sur ce que je ressens chez lui…

G : Je crois que c'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire pour l'instant. Tenez-moi au courant.

O : Vos avis seront pris en compte, au même titre que celui de Wufei.

G : Je ferais le point avec les autres mads à propos de vos rapports avec Heero et je vous tiens au courant.

Quatre : Entendu. Je pense que nous allons vous laisser, maintenant.

Duo : Merci, G… Sans vous, on aurait pas autant avancer.

Trowa : Faites tout votre possible, s'il vous plait. J a beau dire, pour lui Heero n'est rien de plus qu'un cobaye.

G : Bien sûr, ne vous inquiètez pas.

Les pilotes saluèrent G et O et sortirent, un peu soulagé pour l'avenir de Heero mais inquiet à propos de Wufei. Restés seul, les mads prirent des feuilles et des crayons pour faire le résumé de leur entretients.

O : Il serait bon que l'on aille voir Heero tous les 5. J'aimerais avoir son avis aussi sur ce qui s'est passé là-bas…

G : J'y ai déjà pensé. Demain, nous nous réunirons. Nous ferons le point des témoignages avec eux et je pense que nous irons le voir. Ce sera beaucoup plus parlant que de décrire son comportement…

O : Je suis d'accord.

Ils se mirent au travail, en confrontant leur point de vue pour avoir un résumé global. Cela leur prit plusieurs heures et l'heure du diné etait largement passé quand ils eurent fini.

Les pilotes fatigués décidèrent d'aller se coucher tôt. Trowa passa dire bonne nuit à Heero, avant de faire comme eux… Il trouva qu'il avait l'air fatigué mais cacha son inquiétude. Il l'encouragea et lui expliqua l'entrevue avec G et O. Il ne le quitta que lorsque Heero retrouva un petit sourire…

§§§

Duo se retournait sans arrêt dans son lit. Encore une fois il n'arrivait pas à dormir… Il pensait à son cauchemar et ce qui leur avait dit O. Wufei hait Heero… Et si il essayait de faire comme dans son rêve ? Il ne reconnaissait plus Wufei… Il ne savait pas si il en était capable ou non… Il avait peur que ce Wufei jaloux et plein de rancune soit capable de tuer Heero. Comment avait-il pu changer à ce point ? Il ne comprenait pas…

Il s'assit dans son lit et alluma la lumière, en soupirant. Il était trop inquiet pour fermer l'oeil… Peut-être que si il allait s'assurer que Heero va bien, ça le rassurerait ? Le fait que Wufei ne connaisse pas le code de la cellule ne le rassurait pas vraiment…

Duo : Je suis en train de devenir paranoïaque, moi aussi… Il va tous nous rendre dingue.

Il se leva et s'habilla. De toute façon, une petite balade ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Marcher lui ferait du bien.

§§§

Heero était recroquevillé dans son drap, sur son matelas. Il faisait noir mais il voyait quand même les murs blancs, à cause de la mutation génétique… Il voyait dans le noir, malheur à lui. Pas aussi bien que le jour, mais il les voyait quand même. Hier soir, il ne les voyait pas tant dans le noir… Ca voulait dire qu'il redevenait plus animal qu'humain et que bientôt le loup aurait à nouveau le dessus. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence… Il couina, en roulant face à la vitre pour ne plus le voir. Il était fatigué par ses malaises… Et J ne faisait rien, à part lui faire une nouvelle prise de sang tous les jours et lui demander la fréquences de ses crises. Est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de le laisser crever derrière cette vitre sans rien faire ou de le soigner ? Il avait peur… Il n'avait pas osé avouer à Trowa qu'il doutait des intentions de J, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il devrait lui dire, mais ça ne ferait que le rendre un peu plus en colère contre J… Il ne voulait pas qu'il se batte contre J, ça serait dangereux pour lui et Heero. Qui sait quel moyen sadique il utiliserait pour se protéger de Trowa ? J connaissait la faiblesse de Trowa, c'est-à-dire Heero lui-même et ne se gênerait pas pour l'utiliser… Ca ne les mènerait à rien de bon. Heureusement, G semblait beaucoup plus enclin à l'aider que J. Il comptait plus sur les mads pour le sortir de cette prison que sur J pour le soigner… Ce que lui avait dit Trowa lui avait donné du courage pour tenir, de l'espoir jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de là. Il avait confiance en G pour faire quelque chose pour lui… Mais en attendant, il était coinçé ici à la merci de ce vieu fou. Il avait peur… Il aurait voulu voir Trowa… Mais il devait dormir. Il fallait que Trowa se repose… Lui aussi aurait aimé dormir, il en avait besoin pour tenir bon. Peut-être que si il se persuadait qu'il était là et qu'il le tenait dans ses bras, ça marcherait ? Il prit sa couverture et la rajouta sur le drap, en essayant d'imaginer que c'était la chaleur de son amant… Rassuré par cette pensée et aidé par la fatigue, le sommeil vint enfin à lui.

Blanc. Linstein balafré. Humanus lupus. Collier électrique. Expérience. Cobaye. Blanc. Tout blanc. Trop blanc. Blanc comme la solitude, la peur et la mort. Blanc comme l'enfer… L'enfer blanc !

Tous les jours, ils venaient le chercher… Tous les jours, Linstein faisait ses expériences et le torturait avec ce maudit collier. Un collier. C'est les animaux qui porte des colliers… Il n'était plus qu'un animal ? Il ne se sentait même plus humain… Il ne résistait plus. Il savait d'instinct qu'il n'avait aucune chance car il avait peur et cette peur dominait la bête en lui. Comme un animal, il attendait. Il attendait qu'ils viennent le chercher. Il attendait qu'on lui amène sa bouffe, qu'il dévorait sans plus chercher à savoir ce que c'était. Il attendait dans cette cellule… Il ne savait plus ce qu'il était sensé attendre… La mort, peut-être. Il oubliait. Il oubliait sa vie, ses amis, ses espoirs. Il s'oubliait. Il oubliait même le temps… Il devenait un animal comme le souhaitait Linstein.

Et puis, un jour, on lui enleva le collier. Il ne les connaissait pas. Leur odeur lui était inconnu. Ils l'emmenèrent hors de la cellule blanche. Il les suivit, habitué à suivre les hommes en uniforme. Il repassa la porte codé avec eux. Lorsqu'il l'avait franchit la première fois, il ne savait même plus pourquoi (ça tombe bien, moi non plus), il était humain, il ressentait des choses. Maintenant il la repassait mais n'était plus humain, il ne ressentait plus rien. Il passait juste une porte, qui lui rappelait de vagues souvenirs. Ils l'emmenèrent dans cette pièce non pas blanche, mais grise. Ils lui parlèrent, lui posèrent des questions qu'il ne comprenait pas. Gundam ? Mission ? Pilotes ? Localisations ? Ils le frappèrent parce qu'il ne répondait pas. Il l'enfermèrent dans une cellule eux aussi mais pas blanche, grise elle aussi. Il n'avait pas peur du gris. Il avait seulement peur du blanc. Il reprit un peu du poils de la bête, libéré de l'emprise du blanc et retrouva la notion du temps et des choses et la force de se battre… Il ne savait pas où, ni pourquoi mais il savait qu'il devait rentrer quelque part et retrouver quelqu'un. C'est ainsi qu'un jour pas comme les autres alors qu'ils le frappaient, pris d'une rage folle de liberté, il se libéra les mains ! Il se leva et se jeta sur le premier homme en uniforme devant lui. Il le tua sans pitié et gouta son sang avec jouissance. Une jouissance sauvage. Il était le prédateur et eux les proies… Ils sortirent leur arme mais avant qu'ils puissent faire un geste, il se jeta sur un second… Et puis, un troisième… Leur cri résonnaient à ses oreilles et il aimait ça. Il aimait être le dominant ! Il allait se jeter sur un quatrième mais celui-ci eut le temps de tirer… Il sentit une vive douleur à l'épaule et recula, surpris. Il regarda les deux hommes en uniforme restant qui le menaçait de leur arme… Il se heurta au mur, en couinant. Ils en profitèrent pour se jeter sur lui et se mirent à lui cogner dessus avec violence, en l'insultant. Il ne put que se protéger, en jappant et hurlant… Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Deux autres hommes entrèrent… Quelque chose fit tilt dans sa mémoire mais il ne voyait que leur arme. Ils voulaient lui faire du mal eux aussi… Il profita que les deux hommes étaient au prise avec ses bourreaux pour attaquer et tuer les hommes en uniforme. Puis, il profita de la surprise des deux derniers survivants pour se jeter sur celui se trouvant devant la porte. Il essaya de le tuer mais il se protégea avec son bras… Mais peu importe. Il savait où se trouvait la liberté ! Il se souvenait ! Suivant son instinct et tuant tout se trouvait sur son passage, il se rua dehors… Il couru, couru, couru. La porte était là, enfin. Il savait la liberté derrière. Il la poussa… Pour se retrouver dans cette même cellule blanche. Il s'arrêta net et poussa un long hurlement de détresse, en s'écroulant à genoux, désespéré. Il avait échoué…

Blanc. J. Humanus lupus. Maladie. Cobaye. Peur. Blanc. Tout blanc. Trop blanc… Lumière. Wufei. Couteau !

Il poussa un autre hurlement, en apercevant Wufei armé d'un couteau derrière la vitre qui lui souriait sadiquement.

Wufei : Il est l'heure de régler ta dette, Heero.**  
**

**Tsuzuku **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Il est venu plus rapidement celui-là, non ? J'en suis contente de ce chapitre, je l'aime bien.

Ca se corse pour Heero et j'en ai pas fini avec lui ! Héhé

Alors Wufei vrai ennemi ou ami manipulé ? A votre avis ?

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !


	10. Heewolf 10

**Nom** : Heewolf

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Mystère, dark, romance… Très varié, quoi !

**Couple** : Heero et Trowa… Mais ils ont pas encore gagné le droit de s'aimer ! mouahaha ! Y a aussi Wufei, mais lui c'est autre chose…

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… Heero non plus. Mais j'ai réussit à me l'approprier un peu, à travers Heewolf ! NIARK !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que ma fic plaise toujours! Qui peut résister à Heewolf, le petit loup?

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews ! 

**Bonne lecture ! **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapitre 10**

Duo marchait en direction des « appartements » de Heero, en laissant dériver ses pensées quand il entendit deux hurlements qu'il reconnu aussitôt. Son angoisse ressurgit aussitôt et il se mit à courir comme un fou vers le bureau de J… Il n'en était pas loin et y arriva rapidement. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, la main sur la poignet, inquiet à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir… Et si… ? Non, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus ! Il repoussa l'idée saugrenue qui lui venait et entra. Le bureau était dans le noir et on voyait de la lumière sortir d'une porte entrouverte…

Duo : Comme dans ce maudit rêve… Pourvu que Heero aille bien… Pourvu que J ne soit pas là…

Il se força à avancer, en essayant de gérer son angoisse… Il se sentait comme dans le cauchemar, il avait peur. Heureusement, il n'entendait pas de gémissements de douleur… Par contre, en approchant, il entendit une voix. La voix de Wufei ! Il accéléra le pas et ouvrit la porte en grand d'un geste. La porte claqua au mur. Wufei, qui se trouvait dans la cellule avec un couteau, se retourna au bruit. La porte était ouverte et un drôle de petit appareil pendouillait, attaché au boitier de codes. Heero se tenait recroquevillé contre le mur blanc et avait un regard terrorisé en regardant le chinois, qui se tenait à un mètre de lui.

Duo : Je rêve encore… Ca ne peut pas être vrai…

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Duo ? Vas-t-en ! Ce n'est pas tes oignons !

Le ton agressif de Wufei ramena Duo à la réalité et celui-ci avança vers la cellule rapidement. Le chinois se jeta alors sur Heero avec son couteau et le plaqua sur le cou du japonais…

Wufei : Approches encore et je le tue…… AAAAAAAHHHHH !

Mais il n'avait pas prévu la réaction du loup, qui le mordit au bras. Furieux, Wufei donna un coup à Heero, qui se rétama par-terre en couinant.

Duo : Heero ! Laisses-le, Wufei ! Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ?

Wufei : Non, je ne suis pas fou ! Je me libère ! Ce cirque dure depuis trop longtemps… Il est temps que ça se termine ! Tout est sa faute ! Si il n'était pas, je ne serais pas faible !

Heero se mit à pleurer, en murmurant des mots en japonais.

Heero : Gomen… Gomen nasai, Wufei… Je voulais pas te blesser… Pardon… Gomen…

Wufei : Tais-toi ! Tu n'es pas désolé ! Tu mens !

Heero : Tue-moi… Si c'est la seule chose qui peut te soulager, alors vas-y… Mais je te demande pardon quand même… Excuses-moi pour ce que je t'ai fais, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait… Gomen… gomen nasai, Wufei…

Wufei : AAHHH ! TAIS-TOI, TAIS-TOI, ESPECE DE MONSTRE !

Le chinois se mit à hurler, en donnant des coups de pieds à Heero qui se roula en boule pour se protéger. Il semblait avoir perdu la raison… Duo profita de son accès de rage pour les rejoindre dans la cellule et attraper Wufei par-derrière, pour l'empêcher de continuer à frapper Heero. Il tenta de se libérer avec une fureur incontrôlé…

Duo : Laisses-le, je te dis !

Wufei : Lâches-moi, Duo !

Le chinois réussit à se dégager et se retourna vers l'américain avec son couteau. Il fixa Duo avec une haine farouche… Ce regard fou effraya Duo qui recula d'un pas. Le petit loup profita que Wufei était occupé ailleurs pour s'éloigner en rampant, en pleurant toujours.

Duo : Je rêve… Ca ne peut pas être vrai… Le Wufei que je connais et que je respecte ne ferait pas ça !

Le chinois rigola froidement, en donnant un coup de couteau vers Duo, qui esquiva.

Wufei : Continue de rêver alors, comme ça je me débarrasserais plus vite de toi… Et je pourrais enfin me venger de ce loup de malheur !

Le tressé ne voulait pas se battre contre Wufei… Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Ils étaient amis, après tout… Mais le pilote asiatique semblait l'avoir oublié.

Duo : Tu as perdu la tête, Wufei ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es jaloux de Heero que tu dois le tuer !

Wufei : C'est O qui vous l'a dit, hein ? Quel traitre…

Duo : Ecoutes-moi, s'il te plait ! Je veux seulement t'aider ! Je me moque que tu sois plus ou moins fort que Heero, ça ne change pas ta valeur à mes yeux ! tu es et sera toujours mon ami !

Wufei : Menteur ! Vous êtes tous avec lui ! Vous l'avez toujours été !

Duo : Ce n'est pas vrai, Wufei ! Ecoutes-moi, je t'en prie !

Wufei : Je ne veux plus t'écouter ! Ni toi, ni les autres ! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me comprend vraiment, je n'ai plus besoin de vous ! Je n'ai plus besoin de toi !

La dernière phrase fit comme un électrochoc à Duo, qui évita de justesse l'attaque furieuse de Wufei. Il sentit une peine immense l'envahir sans comprendre pourquoi exactement… Heureusement, il avait un instinct de survie développé sinon il n'aurait pas réussit à se défendre avec ce choc. Malheureusement, l'américain ne voulait pas attaquer Wufei et ne faisait que se défendre… Faiblesse que le chinois utilisa sournoisement en attaquant Duo de façon à ce que la seule défense possible soit l'attaque. Le tressé s'obstina à ne pas vouloir attaquer et ne pu que défier la lame, qui allait droit vers le cœur. Il fut blessé à l'épaule et recula, en se mettant la main sur sa blessure

Wufei : Je suis faible, mais tu l'es encore plus que moi ! Pourquoi tu n'attaques pas ? Tu as peur ?

Duo : Je ne veux pas blesser un ami…

La réponse de Duo troubla l'asiatique mais il ne se laissa pas attendrir.

Wufei : Je ne suis pas ton ami !

Wufei se jeta sur l'américain dans le but d'en finir mais Duo réussit à attraper son bras et lui faire lâcher l'arme, en faisant pression sur un point sensible de son poignet qui lui paralysa le bras entier. Le tressé enchaîna avec un coup de poing à l'estomac, qui mit Wufei à genou. Il ramassa le couteau et menaça le chinois avec, en le regardant durement. Wufei l'avait blessé avec ses mots et ça lui faisait bien plus mal que sa blessure à l'épaule…

Duo : Je ne te tuerais pas parce que je refuse de croire que tu ai tant changé… Mais tu me déçois terriblement. Tu t'en fous probablement mais je voulais que tu le saches. Je ne sais pas qui est ton nouvel ami mais j'espère pour toi qu'il est sérieux parce que tu viens de perdre mon amitié.

Wufei s'écroula par-terre, en essayant de récupérer son souffle. Duo balança le couteau hors de la cellule et laissa Wufei à son sort. Il alla voir Heero qui pleurait contre la vitre, en approchant prudemment. Qui sait comment un loup blessé pouvait réagir ? Mais Heero ne l'attaqua pas. Il ne bougea même pas…

Duo : Heero ! Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ?

Heero regarda Wufei, qui tentait de s'asseoir contre le mur et puis, Duo, qui le regardait inquiet.

Heero : Il t'a blessé…

Duo : C'est pas grave. T'inquiète pas… Comment tu te sens, dis-moi ?

Le japonais baissa la tête, pour cacher ses yeux rouges et ses traces de larme… Duo se baissa et le prit dans ses bras doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il le sentit tout tremblant, en le serrant contre lui et lui caressa un peu les cheveux, pour essayer de le rassurer. Le petit loup se laissa faire et recommença à pleurer contre son épaule mais plus de soulagement cette fois.

Duo : Il est devenu fou… Il ne faut pas croire ce qu'il a dit sur toi. Il est dévoré par la jalousie… Je ne sais pas qui sait mais ce n'est certainement pas l'ami que nous connaissions !

Duo regarda froidement vers Wufei, qui était assis contre le mur. Il avait récupéré son souffle et les regardait étrangement. Celui-ci détourna le regard quand il croisa celui de l'américain.

J arriva au même moment en chemise de nuit, accompagné de deux soldats.

J : Arrêtez-le ! Il a voulu tuer 01 et a blessé 02 !

Les soldats obéirent sans poser de question et emmenèrent l'asiatique, qui ne résista pas. Il ne lâcha du regard les deux bruns que lorsqu'il passa la porte avec son escorte militaire. Quand le chinois fut sortit, J approcha de la porte de la cellule et attrapa la boite magique en la débranchant.

Heero : Un brouilleur… C'est avec ça qu'il se connectait sans que je retrouve de traces à la planque…

J : Quoi ?

Duo : Un brouilleur ? C'est quoi un brouilleur ?

J : Généralement, ce sont les taupes qui ont ce genre d'appareil. Il l'a déjà utilisé ?

Duo : Oui, quand on était coinçé dans cette maison perdue en forêt, je crois… Heero a plusieurs fois repéré des connexions illégales à son ordinateur.

J : Je vois.

Duo : Vous croyez que c'est un espion ? Et puis, comment vous saviez qu'il était là ?

J : Possible mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Je le sais car j'ai placé des caméras de surveillance pour garder un œil sur l'activité de 01.

Duo : Vous ne pouvez pas le surveillez vous-même ?

J : Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Va voir Sally et va te coucher.

Duo : Et Heero ? Vous allez pas le laisser comme ça ?

J : Il dort. Va te coucher.

Duo regarda le loup et s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormit, blottit dans ses bras. Il semblait bien… Il lança un regard à J, qui le regardait froidement.

Duo : Bon, je vais y aller… Mais on en reparlera demain !

J : On verra. Maintenant, va te faire soigner.

L'américain laissa Heero à contre-cœur, en le posant doucement par-terre. C'était l'occasion de le sortir de là mais il ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter J, pas après ce qui s'était passé. Il se sentait mal… Triste… Profondément triste. Et J était si froid ce soir… Il lui faisait peur. Il n'avait pas la force ni le courage de se battre encore.. Il sortit de la cellule, en se tenant l'épaule et se dirigea vers la porte en trainant les pattes. Il se sentait fatigué aussi… Sally voudrait sûrement le garder à l'infirmerie cette nuit. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna et regarda Heero. Il aperçu J entrer dans la cellule et approcher du loup dormeur, avant de sortir… Il venait de sortir du laboratoire de J, la prison de Heero quand il se rappella du reste du cauchemar. Quand il arrivait, J était en train de torturer Heero… Et si le reste du rêve se réalisait aussi ?

Il fit demi-tour, paniqué, prêt à retourner dans la pièce quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance seul contre J dans cet état. G ! Il devait aller voir G ! Oubliant sa fatigue et sa blessure, il se mit à courir pour sortir du bureau du mad. Il couru encore pour atteindre celui de son mad. Il arriva hors d'haleine devant la porte et essaya d'ouvrir désespérément. Fermé ! Il se mit alors à frapper sur la porte comme un fou, en hurlant.

Duo : G, vous êtes là ? Répondez, je vous en prie !

Il s'attira même la méfiance d'un soldat faisant sa ronde. Celui-ci allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait là quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un G endormit… Sans lui laisser le temps de se réveiller, Duo se jeta sur lui.

Duo : G ! Aidez-moi ! Heero est en danger ! Wufei a essayé de le tuer ! Maintenant J va le torturer, vous devez l'aider !

G resta sans voix devant les propos incohérents et paniqués de son élève. C'est alors qu'il remarqua sa blessure à l'épaule.

G : Mais tu es blessé !

Duo : C'est pas grave ! Il faut m'aider ! Heero ne doit pas rester une seconde de plus avec ce fou !

G attrapa l'américain par les épaules et le fit entrer. Il rassura le soldat inquiet et referma la porte, en baillant. Il se retourna vers Duo et le regarda plus réveillé.

G : Je ne comprend rien de ce que tu me dis, Duo… Tu dis que Wufei a attaqué Heero ?

Duo : Oui ! Si j'étais pas arrivé à temps, il l'aurait même tué !

G : Calmes-toi et racontes-moi tout ça doucement.

Duo prit une respiration et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sortit du labo. Là, la panique reprit le dessus.

Duo : Venez avec moi ! Il faut sortir Heero de là ! Il ne doit pas rester plus longtemps avec lui !

G s'assit et essaya d'assimiler tout ça, malgré la fatigue.

G : Quoi ? pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Duo : Parce que J lui veut du mal !

G : Pourquoi lui voudrait-il du mal ? Calmes-toi, Duo…

Duo : Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? J veut tuer Heero !

G : Mais non, voyons…

Duo : Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi ! Il faut me croire ! Heero est en danger avec lui ! Vous vous souvenez que j'avais dit que j'avais fait un cauchemar ? J'ai rêvé que Wufei voulait tuer Heero et c'est arrivé ! Comme les autres rêves… Il va tuer Heero avec ses expérience, il ne faut pas le laisser faire !

G ouvrit de grands yeux, incrédule. Duo l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise de nuit et le secoua.

Duo : Il est comme Linstein ! Dans le rêve, il DEVENAIT Linstein !

Le scientifique fit lâcher Duo et se releva.

G : Ca suffit, calmes-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça va se réaliser ? Pourquoi veux-tu que J tue Heero ?

Duo : Parce que ça arrivait dans mon…

G : Dans ton rêve, oui. J'ai compris. Ecoutes, Duo… Il va être une heure du matin et je suis fatigué. Alors s'il te plait, assis-toi et racontes-moi tout ça CALMEMENT !

L'américain soupira et s'assit sur le bureau, en se prenant la tête dans les mains. G se rassit aussi.

Duo : J'en peux plus… C'est trop… Pourquoi Wufei a fait ça ?

G : Nous le serons demain ça. O ira sûrement l'interroger. Maintenant, racontes-moi ce qui te fait croire que J veut tuer Heero…

Duo : Mon cauchemar d'abord… Tous les autres que j'ai fait ce sont tous réalisés. Et dans celui-là, Wufei sous la forme d'une ombre essayait de tuer Heero… Et y a aussi J qui devient Linstein. Et après…

G : Après ?

Duo : Après Heero me demande de… De le libérer…

Le scientifique le regarda sans trop comprendre.

G : Le libérer ? Comment ça ?

Duo : De le tuer…

G : Quoi ?

Duo : Je lui ai promit…

G : Je ne comprend pas… Pourquoi lui as-tui promit ça ?

Duo se lança dans l'explication de l'argumentation, en résumé, qui avait convaincu Heero de rentrer avec eux.

Duo : C'est notre secret… Ils ne doivent pas savoir…

G : Je comprend mieux. Voilà une promesse bien délicate…

Duo : Je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de le faire… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

G : C'est normal… Personne ne veut voir mourir un ami.

Duo : C'est pour ça que j'ai peur pour Heero… En plus, savoir que c'est Wufei qui utilisait l'ordinateur de Heero la nuit, c'est horrible. On lui a posé la question pourtant ! Il nous a dit que c'était pas lui ! Pourquoi il a mentit ? Il devait utiliser l'espèce de boite que J a trouvé… Un brouilleur comme a dit Heero…

G : Un brouilleur universel ? Mais comment Wufei a eut cette appareil ?

Duo : Il a dit qu'il avait trouvé un ami… Un vrai.

Duo n'essaya même pas de cacher sa peine. Il était tellement déçu et malheureux.

G : Ca doit être cet ami qui lui a donné… Je me demande qui c'est.

Duo : Moi, je m'en fou…

G : Pour Heero, je parlerais à J demain… Je suis certain qu'il n'a aucune intention de lui faire du mal.

Duo : Quand j'y repense, je me dis que c'est fou… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar après tout. Aucun ne s'est réalisé l'un à la suite de l'autre.

G : Tu étais sous le choc… Tu devrais aller voir Sally, maintenant. Elle va te soigner et te donner de quoi te calmer… Demain, ça ira mieux, tu verras.

Duo : Oui…

Le brun descendit du bureau, calmé et G se leva.

G : Tu te sens assez bien pour y aller seul ?

Duo : Oui, vous inquiétez pas… J'ai vu pire.

G : D'accord. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'arrivera rien d'autres à Heero ce soir…

Duo hocha la tête. G le raccompagna à la porte et lui dit quelques mots d'encouragement. Puis, le brun alla voir Sally. Il prit tout son temps, il se sentait épuisé par tout ce qui s'était passé… Lorsqu'il arriva, elle le prit en charge immédiatement. Il lui raconta rapidement ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'elle le soignait. Il ne prostesta même pas quand elle lui injecta un sédatif. Pourtant il détestait les piqures et essayait toujours de négocier pour ne pas en avoir, d'habitude mais là il ne résista pas. Il se coucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt, lessivé.

§§§ (1 mois et 3 jours)

Duo se réveilla à plus de 10h. Dormir lui avait fait beaucoup de bien… Mais il se sentait toujours aussi mal. La colère qu'il ressentait envers Wufei hier soir s'était envolé et il ne ressentait plus que de la tristesse. Une tristesse et un sentiment de trahison… Il devait savoir pourquoi Wufei avait fait ça. Est-ce que Heero allait bien ? Il aurait voulu aller le voir tout de suite mais Sally tenait à ce qu'il mange quelque chose avant… Il était inquiet pour le loup mais l'émotion d'hier soir étant encore présente, il céda à la demande de la doctoresse. Il n'était pas au plus fort niveau moral… Sally aurait voulu parler de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus en détail avec lui mais il n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle le laissa donc aller prendre un petit déjeuner, en lui recommandant de faire attention à son épaule.

Il prenait son petit déjeuné sans trop d'appétit, en parlant avec Trowa et Quatre quand J arriva au réfectoire. Les deux autres pilotes avaient déjà déjeuné mais ils voulaient savoir ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Ils voulaient savoir comment Wufei s'étaient retrouvé en prison.

Quatre : Je ne comprend pas comment Wufei a pu aller jusque là…

Trowa : Je ne lui pardonnerais pas d'avoir osé tenter de tuer Heero.

L'arabe remarqua que Duo regardait fixement quelque chose derrière eux avec inquiétude.

Quatre : Ca ne va pas, Duo ? Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

Il ne répondit pas mais ils eurent la réponse tout de suite après.

J : J'ai à te parler, Duo.

L'empathe et le français se retournèrent sur J, qui portait son air habituel. Duo hésita et puis se leva.

Duo : Je vous suis.

Trowa se leva aussi, prêt à suivre.

J : Seulement Duo !

Duo : Ca va aller, vous inquiétez pas…

Le français resta debout à le regarder accompagné le mad de Heero. Duo leur avait dit ça pour les rassurer mais en fait, il avait peur de ce que J voulait lui dire. Ca devait être en rapport avec hier soir. Il le conduisit jusqu'à son bureau sans dire un mot de tout le trajet, inquiétant encore plus Duo.

J : Ferme la porte.

L'américain obéit, attendant de savoir le motif de cet entretient, presque une convocation.

J : Ta blessure ne fait pas trop souffrir ?

Duo fut étonné qu'il lui pose la question. Il répondit machinalement.

Duo : J'ai l'habitude.

J eut un sourire étrange mais pas méchant, en s'asseyant à son bureau.

J : Heero aussi à l'habitude des coups… Mais il a des limites. Toi aussi.

Le tressé se demanda si il avait des allucinations, en le voyant sourire et appeler Heero par son prénom. Il préférait qu'il en vienne directement au fait plutôt que d'essayer de faire la conversation… Ca le rendait encore plus nerveux.

Duo : De quoi vous voulez me parler exactement ?

J : De Heero. Tu sais qu'il avait déjà l'attitude d'un soldat quand je l'ai trouvé dans cette ruelle ? Il avait 7 ans et déjà ce regard de combattant.

J le regarda et Duo qui avait l'intention de lui demander pourquoi il lui racontait ça, ne lui demanda pas en voyant son regard doux et nostalgique. Il décida de le laisser continuer, sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important.

J : Je ne lui ai pas appris grand chose. Il savait déjà tuer de sang froid et se sortir de situation périlleuse. J'ai juste eu à complèter ses connaissances. Il savait déjà les bases du combats… Il m'a étonné plus d'une fois. Ce que je lui ai vraiment enseigné en fait, c'est l'informatique et le pilotage… Il aprennait à une vitesse étonnante. Il ne m'a jamais dit qui lui avait appris à se servir d'une arme et à se battre, mais ça devait être un pro.

Duo : Vraiment ?

J : Oh oui. Tu le connais depuis un moment, mais moi je l'ai vu grandir et devenir ce jeune homme capable de survivre à tout… Je suis fier de lui, même si je ne lui ai jamais montré. Je n'aurais jamais du l'envoyer chez Herbert Linstein… Si seulement j'avais su qu'il le briserait, jamais je ne l'aurais fait.

Duo : Vous êtes sérieux en disant ça ?

J : Oui, Duo ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais volontairement livré à ce fou l'enfant que je considère comme mon fils ? Si Linstein était revenu me voir et me proposer de tester son projet sur lui, je l'aurais tué !

J tapa du poing sur son bureau, faisant sursauté Duo.

J : Il a gardé l'innocence d'un enfant en lui, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai volé mais Linstein. Si il meure à cause de la folie de ce monstre, j'irais le tuer de mes mains.

Duo : Pourtant Heero a peur de vous.

J : Je le sais. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Je le regrette maintenant mais à l'époque, je ne voulais pas d'autres liens à part celui du professionnel entre nous. Je lui ai toujours caché mon affection, plus je voulais prendre soin de lui, plus j'étais dur avec lui. Et il a finit par croire que je ne voyais qu'une arme potentielle en lui. Vous l'avez tous cru… Je suis pris à mon propre piège. Il n'y a que mes collègues qui se doutent de quelque chose, parce qu'ils me connaissent…

Ces aveux semblaient si loin de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginé qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'ils soient honnêtes. Il avait presque pitié de J, mais préférait rester sur ses gardes au cas où.

Duo : C'est pour ça que vous l'avez regardé comme ça quand vous l'avez vu la première fois sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, je suppose ? C'est pour la même raison que vous l'avez regardé de la même façon à son retour ici, alors ?

Il lui lança un regard de reproche et J baissa la tête.

J : J'accepte tes reproches et je les admet. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… Le passé m'est revenu comme un boomerang… J'ai enfin vu le projet de Herbert et moi arrivé à un résultat, alors que nous avions échoué. J'ai retrouvé la folie scientifique qui m'avait poussé à le suivre de ces expériences folles… Mais lorsque j'ai eu cette conversation avec G ce matin, il m'a rappelé pourquoi j'avais abandonné le projet Humanus Lupus. Je ne veux pas que Heero paie pour ma folie passagère.

Duo : J'ai du mal à vous croire.

J : Je t'assure que c'est la vérité… Mais ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ne me crois pas. Je l'ai cherché. Viens avec moi…

J se leva et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. L'américain le suvit, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait vouloir lui montrer pour lui prouver sa bonne foi. J alla jusqu'à la cellule de Heero et ouvrit la porte. Il s'approcha de Heero doucement, l'air peiné.

Duo : Vous ne prenez plus votre baton électrique ?

J : Je préférerait devoir le prendre… Heero ne réagit plus depuis ce matin.

Duo : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

J : Rien du tout, je te le jure ! C'est le choc hier… Il a fait un cauchemar juste avant que Wufei arrive. Les deux cumulés, plus la pièce blanche, ça a été trop. Il s'est réfugié avec son instinct.

Duo : La pièce blanche, c'est votre faute ! Vous le saviez, on vous l'a dit. Vous avez persisté à l'y laisser !

J : Je le sais… Je n'ai vu que maintenant que ma passion est devenu dangereuse pour lui. Ce matin, quand G est venu, nous sommes allé le voir… C'est pour ça que son discourt à enfin porté ses fruits.

Duo fut surpris de voir J recouvrir le loup avec la couverture avec une tendresse qu'il ne lui connaissait vraiment pas et le regarder avec un amour paternel. On peut mentir dans les mots, mais dans les gestes, c'est plus dur. Est-ce qu'il disait vrai alors ?

J : Je ne peux même plus l'approcher, maintenant… Que lorsqu'il dort. Tout ça à cause de la folie de Herbert… Et de la mienne. Si seulement ce n'était pas mon frère…

Duo : Linstein est votre frère ?

J : Ce projet, c'était son rêve. Il m'a convaincu d'y participer. Lorsque j'ai refusé de le suivre, il a juré qu'il se vengerait. Ce qu'il lui a fait, c'est sa vengeance. C'est ma faute et je la rattraperais.

Duo : Vous disiez que c'était votre ami…

J le regarda et se leva pour sortir. Il composa le nouveau code et referma.

J : Si je vous avais dit que c'était mon frère, vous m'auriez accusé de complicité en plus…

Duo : Je comprend pas là… Si vous tenez tant à lui, pourquoi vous lui faites ça ?

J : Parce que c'est la meilleure façon pour qu'il tienne le coup. La haine est une force étonnante. Pour pouvoir me tuer un jour, il survivra. Parce que j'ai peur que sa nature animale ne blesse quelqu'un aussi… Si jamais ça arrivait, toute la base saurait qu'il n'est plus entièrement humain et le traiterait de monstre. Ils seraient capable de vouloir sa mort… J'essaie seulement de le protéger. J'ai un peu perdu l'esprit, c'est vrai… Mais G a calmé cette folie qui me faisait faire n'importe quoi et qui a rendu fou mon pauvre frère.

Duo resta sans voix à cette révélation, qui paraissait encore plus honnête que les autres.

J : Evites de le répéter à tes amis…

Duo : Oui, d'accord. Alors vous voulez pas le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

J : Quel père tuerait son fils ?

Duo : Je veux bien vous croire mais j'ai besoin d'une preuve de votre honnêteté. Faites un geste, libérez-le…

J : D'accord… Cet après-midi, il y a une réunion de prévu pour décider de sa libération, à cause de l'urgence de la situation. Vos mads seront là et Sally aussi. Ils me demanderont d'accepter de le laisser sortir, en mettant des conditions de sécurité. J'accepterais… Je crois que c'est la seule chose qui peut rattraper l'erreur que j'ai faites.

Duo : Bon, j'attendrais donc des nouvelles par G, pour vérifier que vous avez tenu votre parole.

J : Je la tiendrais, Duo. Souviens-toi, gardes ça pour toi… Si ils savent, ils le diront à Heero. Si quelqu'un doit lui dire tout ça un jour, c'est moi. Personne d'autres.

Duo : Tenez votre parole et je tiendrais la mienne.

L'américain le regarda, méfiant. Il avait besoin de cette preuve, avant de décider de lui faire confiance. Il ne pouvait pas le croire à la légère.

J : Je viendrais te l'annoncer moi-même.

Duo : D'accord. Dans ce cas, à cet après-midi. Je vous attendrais.

Duo, fidèle à son attitude de test, sortit sans adresser le moindre signe positif à J. Il ne se laissa aller à un soupir qu'une fois sortit du bureau. Il rejoignit les autres qui étaient dans la salle de repos. Ils se ruèrent sur lui, en le voyant revenir.

Quatre : Enfin, te voilà ! Ca fait une heure que tu étais avec lui ! On commençait à s'inquiéter…

Trowa : Comment ça s'est passé ? De quoi il voulait te parler ?

Duo : Ca a été… J'avais la trouille, mais finalement ça s'est bien passé. Je m'attendais pas à ça.

Quatre : T'attendre à quoi ?

Duo : J'ai appris des choses étonnantes.

Trowa : Quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Duo : Il va libérer Heero.

Quatre : Tu es sûr ?

Duo : Il me l'a assuré… Reste à ce qu'il le fasse vraiment.

Trowa : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a changé d'avis ? Tu l'as convaincu ?

Duo : C'est plus compliqué que ça…

Il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer ce miracle, sans trahir sa parole… Il ne voulait pas leur raconter de mensonges, ils ne devaient pas insister. Mieux valait leur couper l'herbe sous le pied…

Duo : Il m'a dit qu'il y avait une réunion entre les mads et Sally cet après-midi. Il a dit qu'il accepterait leur accord. Il a même dit qu'il viendrait me l'annoncer lui-même.

Trowa : C'est formidable… J'espère qu'il va faire ce qu'il a dit. J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir serrer Heero dans mes bras… Il s'installera dans ma chambre. Comme ça on sera ensemble, même la nuit.

L'américain s'assombrit. Il ne savait pas que Heero s'était renfermé sur lui-même… Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire et gâcher sa joie ? De toute façon, il le saurait forcément… Autant qu'il lui annonce lui-même.

Quatre : Quelque chose ne va pas, Duo ? Tu es inquiet d'un coup…

Duo : Il y a une chose que je ne vous ai pas dite.

Trowa : Quoi ?

Duo : C'est une réunion d'urgence… Parce que Heero s'est réfugié en lui-même à la suite de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

La joie du français retomba comme un pétard mouillé. Il se rassit, en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

Quatre : Oh non…

Trowa : C'est la faute de Wufei !

Duo : Pas entièrement, Trowa.

Mais Trowa ne l'écouta pas. Il se releva très calme mais le regard très noir. Le calme avant la tempête.

Trowa : Je vais aller lui montrer ce qui se passe quand on s'attaque à ceux que j'aime.

Quatre : Trowa, je t'ai expliqué ce matin que ce n'est pas en t'en prenant à lui que les choses s'arrangeraient…

Trowa : Mais je ne savais pas encore que Heero s'était renfermé en lui. Il a été trop loin.

Quatre : Trowa…

Le français passa à coté de l'empathe, fermé à tout argument. Quatre voulu l'empêcher de passer mais Duo l'en empêcha. Trowa sortit sans courir mais en marchant d'un pas décidé et les poings serrés.

Duo : On va le suivre. Si on essaie de l'arrêter là, il est capable de s'en prendre à nous. Il faut qu'il se calme d'abord.

Quatre : Oui, tu as raison… Allons-y.

Le blond et le tressé se dépéchèrent de suivre le français furieux. Une colère froide était bien plus dangereuse que des hurlements. Ils sentaient qu'il serait capable de tuer Wufei.

§§§

Maitre O était avec son élève, dans une cellule obscure. Les locaux de la base n'étant pas des plus récent, les prisons n'étaient pas très très récentes elles non plus. Wufei était assis contre le mur à coté du lit, les genoux relevés et la tête basse. Il semblait honteux. Le chinois n'avait encore rien dit et le mad attendait qu'il commence la conversation… Finalement, au bout de 10 minutes de lourde de silence, Wufei se résigna à ouvrir la bouche mais sans le regarder.

Wufei : Vous êtes venu me passer un savon magistral, je suppose ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

O : Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, Wufei.

Wufei : Alors pourquoi ?

O : Pour comprendre la raison de tes agissements. Ca ne te ressemble pas d'agir comme ça. Ce n'est pas digne d'un guerrier.

Wufei : Je ne suis plus digne d'en être un depuis longtemps. Depuis le jour où Heero est venu dans cette équipe, je suis devenu faible.

O : Mais tu n'en a pas perdu ton sens de l'honneur pour autant.

Wufei : L'honneur… Je n'ai même plus d'honneur…

O : Plus depuis que tu as essayé de tuer lâchement Heero alors que tu le savais affaiblis, en effet.

Wufei : Non, depuis bien avant…

O : C'est faux.

Wufei : Un guerrier faible n'a plus d'honneur.

O : Tout dépend ce que tu nommes « faiblesse ».

Wufei releva la tête, le regard brillant de colère. Son mad, debout contre les barreaux en face de lui, le regardait avec fermeté mais sans le juger pour autant.

Wufei : Je n'ai pas su le battre ! Il était toujours le meilleur !

O : Et tu pensais qu'en le tuant, tu retrouverais ton honneur ? Tu n'aurais pas eu une idée aussi basse seul… Ca ne te ressemble pas.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

O : Je te connais. Je t'ai vu grandir et devenir un homme courageux, capable de combattre pour la justice. Que t'ai-t-il arrivé, Wufei ?

Le chinois baissa à nouveau la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard déçu de son mad.

Wufei : Je ne sais pas…

O : C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a changé.

Wufei : Il m'a libéré.

O : Il t'a manipulé.

Wufei : C'est faux !

O : Pourquoi as-tu renoncé à tuer Heero ? Tu en avais la possibilité quand Duo s'est détourné de toi. Tu avais même l'occasion de le tuer, en même temps… Ce n'est pas un coup de poing à l'estomac qui t'en aurait empêché.

Wufei : Parce que… Je ne me suis pas reconnu. J'ai regardé Heero et je me suis demandé comment j'avais pu le mettre dans cet état. Je me suis demandé si c'était vraiment digne du guerrier que j'étais avant, d'utiliser ma force pour exercer la tyrannie sur les plus faibles que moi. Je me suis demandé ce que j'étais en train de faire… Je me suis demandé si la faiblesse que je ressentais me donnais le droit de lui prendre la vie. Je l'ai vu pleurer en tremblant et là je me suis rendu compte que j'étais déjà le plus fort… Et que si j'allais plus loin, j'irais contre tout mes principes, mon honneur et ma vision de la justice. Je me suis rendu compte que j'allais faire quelque chose de pire encore de trahir des amis… Je me suis rendu compte que j'allais me trahir moi-même.

O : Donc ce sont toujours tes amis, finalement ?

Wufei : Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… Je suis perdu. J'étais tellement sûr de moi et puis, le doute s'est installé…

O : Que ressens-tu lorsque tu repenses à ce que tu as fait cette nuit ?

Wufei : J'ai honte. Je regrette ce que j'ai fais... Je ne veux plus être dans l'ombre de Heero, mais pas à ce prix-là.

O : Tu sembles avoir retrouvé tes esprits. C'est bien… Mais ce qui est fait est fait.

Wufei : Je suis prêt à assumer mes actes.

O : J'essaierais d'intervenir auprès des autres mads et de Sally, pour qu'il ne soit pas trop dur avec toi. Je ne crois pas que tu aurais tenter de faire une telle chose si il ne te l'avait pas demandé.

Wufei : Je ne l'aurais pas fait, non.

O : Qui est cet homme qui dit être ton ami et qui te pousse à faire des choses qu'il sait être contre tes principes ? Crois-tu que ce soit des actes d'amitié ou d'amour ?

Wufei resta muet. Il regrettait son geste, mais n'était pas prêt à livrer le nom du maitre de la tour. Il n'était pas sur que O ait raison… Il ne voulait pas croire que son confident et amant le manipulait. Il préférait chercher des contre-arguments aux arguments de O, plutôt que d'imaginer qu'il se soit foutu de lui…

O : D'accord, ne dit rien. Je suis sûr que tu ne me crois pas, mais tu verras pas toi-même. Il te manipule, Wufei.

Wufei : Si je sors de là, est-ce que je pourrais récupérer le brouilleur ?

O : Tu veux le revoir quand même… Je suis désolé, Wufei mais je ne peux pas t'aider pour ça. Je n'ai pas le droit de te le rendre, même si J me l'a confié étant donné que je suis ton responsable.

O demanda à sortir de la cellule et un soldat vint lui ouvrir la porte, pour le laisser sortir. Ensuite, il la referma sans un regard pour le prisonnier. Celui-ci releva les yeux pour regarder son mad.

Wufei : Je ne suis plus rien, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis plus que faiblesse et déshonneur… Je suis désolé de vous avoir déçu, maitre O. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

O : Il n'est jamais trop tard pour se reprendre Wufei. Tu peux redevenir le guerrier que tu étais. Ca ne dépend que de toi. Tu m'as déçu, c'est vrai, mais j'ai toujours confiance en toi. Tu auras toujours mon soutient, tant que tu combatteras l'injustice.

wufei : Merci, maitre O…

O : Tu as toutes les cartes en main. A toi de jouer, Wufei.

Le mad s'éloigna et Wufei le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Attendre, en espérant qu'ils acceptent de lui laisser une chance… Dans le cas contraire, il accepterait sa peine.

Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux… Il revit l'image de Heero pleurant dans les bras de Duo, terrifié à cause de lui, ainsi que le regard froid de Duo. « Je ne te tuerais pas parce que je refuse de croire que tu ai tant changé… Mais tu me déçois terriblement. Tu t'en fous probablement mais je voulais que tu le saches. Je ne sais pas qui est ton nouvel ami mais j'espère pour toi qu'il est sérieux parce que tu viens de perdre mon amitié. » Est-ce qu'il avait tout perdu ? Il ressentit à nouveau le remord l'envahir. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il ne comprenait pas… Il n'aurait pas dû accepter l'idée de son ami… Mais était-il vraiment son ami ? Il doutait de tout maintenant… De lui-même, de sa force, de la justesse de ses agissements, de ses sentiments envers les autres pilotes, de la vérité des paroles de son confident et même du maitre de la tour en personne.

Soudain, il sursauta et rouvrit les yeux quand les portes de la section prison s'ouvrir brusquement. Puis Trowa vint se jeter sur les barreaux sans prévenir, l'air furieux.

Trowa : Je vais te tuer ! Cette fois, je vais te tuer ! Tu as voulu le tuer, Wufei ! Je ne te le pardonnerais pas !

Duo et Quatre arrivèrent derrière lui rapidement. Wufei croisa le regard de l'américain et sentit tout la froideur et la tristesse de celui-ci. Nul besoin de mots pour comprendre la rancœur que Duo avait contre lui. Il détourna le regard, gêné. Il n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux, tellement il se sentait coupable…

Le soldat arriva. Le français lui demanda d'ouvrir la cellule mais celui-ci refusa, se doutant que ce n'était pas pour discuter avec lui. Trowa tenta d'attraper les clés, en choppant le soldat par le col et en le secouant.

Trowa : Je veux ces clés ! Donnez-les moi ! Je dois tuer cet enfoiré ! Il a voulu tuer Heewolf !

Heureusement, les deux autres pilotes étaient là. Ils firent lâcher Trowa et le gardèrent éloigné de la cellule et du soldat. Quatre s'excusa auprès de lui pour Trowa, pendant que Duo tentait de calmer la fureur du français. Le soldat accepta les excuses et retourna à son poste, un peu secoué. Le blond s'approcha alors de la cellule.

Wufei : Comment va la blessure de Duo ?

Quatre : Elle le gêne mais elle ne lui fait pas autant mal que la blessure que tu lui as fait en osant attenter à la vie de Heero.

Wufei : Je suis désolé.

Quatre : Ca ne suffit pas.

Wufei : Alors que dois-je faire ?

Quatre : Pour commencer, Heero doit revenir de son refuge intérieur… Ensuite, ça dépendra de Duo et Trowa. Mais ils t'en veulent beaucoup et je suis d'accord avec eux !

Wufei : Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je n'aurais jamais fait ça en temps normal.

Quatre : Gardes tes excuses pour Heero. On laisse ton sort entre les mains des mads.

Wufei : J'ai vraiment tout perdu, cette fois ?

Quatre : J'en ai assez de mal dormir toutes les nuits, à cause de l'inquiétude que tu nous cause. Ma patience est arrivé à bout. Si tu veux une autre chance, il faudra que tu fasses tes preuves sans mon aide. Je ne suis pas la bonne poire qu'on utilise quand on a des emmerdes.

Wufei : Je comprend, oui… C'est normal après ce qui s'est passé.

Quatre : Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser, Wufei. Je ne sais pas quel mouche t'a piqué mais je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes raisons. Je suis fatigué alors arrêtes tes conneries et laisses-nous tranquille. C'est clair ?

Wufei : Très clair.

Quatre se détourna froidement de Wufei et se retourna vers Duo, qui semblait avoir réussit à raisonner Trowa. Il avait beaucoup de patience mais c'était trop. Il ne pouvait plus jouer les bons samaritains avec Wufei… Il était peut-être bon mais pas con. Wufei avait cherché leur colère, il allait l'avoir… Il ne savait pas à quel point la colère de Quatre pouvait être dur.

Quatre : On y va. Je crois qu'on a rien à faire ici.

Duo : Je suis d'accord.

Trowa ne dit rien mais sembla entièrement d'accord avec eux. Ils repartirent sans se soucier de Wufei. Jamais le chinois ne s'était sentit aussi seul… Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point les autres pilotes faisaient partie de son équilibre et qu'il avait besoin d'eux. A bout de nerf, il craqua et se mit à pleurer silencieusement contre ses genoux, en cachant ses larmes de ses bras.

§§§

Après mangé, ils étaient allés dans la salle de repos, comme prévu. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup mangé, surtout Trowa. Il avait l'estomac noué à cause du stress, il avait peur qu'ils décident finalement de laisser Heero où il était en ce moment, qu'ils le jugent trop dangereux malgré son état.

Ils attendaient le plus patiemment possible mais le temps leur semblait bien long. Duo était assis sur une chaise et triturait la feuille des menus de la semaine. Trowa aussi était assis sur un fauteuil et attendait les mains croisé l'une dans l'autre. Quatre, le moins nerveux des 3 au moins en apparence, lisait distraitement une note concernant les horaires de garde augmentés et modifiés des soldats suite à l'action de Wufei. L'américain et le français semblaient faire un concour de celui qui resisterait le plus longtemps avant de se lever et de tourner en rond… Ils étaient visiblement très tendu.

Quatre : Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer.

Duo se leva, n'y tenant plus et changea de chaise, en soupirant. Il fit une boule avec le papier et le balança dans la poubelle, sans manquer sa cible.

Duo : Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! Je ne me calmerais que lorsque je saurais que J a tenu sa promesse.

Trowa : Il a intérêt à la tenir sinon cette fois, je le tue vraiment.

Quatre : Calmez-vous. Il va la tenir. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait promis si il ne comptait pas le faire.

Duo : On est jamais sûr de rien avec lui…

Trowa : Je ne lui fais aucune confiance non plus !

J arriva justement avec son air habituel mais il semblait moins dur quand même. Il semblait positif…

J : Je t'avais dit que je le ferais et je l'ai fait.

Ils se levèrent tous et allèrent voir le mad, impatient de savoir.

Duo : Il est libre ?

J : Oui. Maintenant ce sera le Dr Po qui sera chargé de veiller sur lui.

Trowa le regarda, étonné et suspicieux.

Trowa : Sally ? Vous êtes sûr ?

J : Oui. Elle l'a elle-même proposé.

Quatre : Voilà un geste très positif de sa part… Tu ne trouves pas ?

Trowa : Si… Mais ça m'étonnes quand même.

J : Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je ne sais pas si la libération de Heero aurait pu être possible. Il existe toujours un risque qu'il se laisse emporté par son instinct… Pas pour l'instant, mais il existe quand même si il se réveille… Quand il se réveillera, je veux dire. Il faut quelqu'un pour veiller à ce qu'il ne soit dangereux ni pour lui, ni pour les autres.

Trowa : Il se réveillera, je le sais !

Trowa se demanda pourquoi Sally avait fait ça. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus peur de Heero ? Ou bien, est-ce que c'était seulement une façon d'essayer de se racheter ? Il devait aller la voir et lui demander pour être sûr. Il craignait que ce ne soit une manigance entre elle et J pour garder le monopole sur Heero. Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche et entendre ses excuses aussi ! Après tout, au début c'était elle qui avait laissé J emmener Heero, donc elle était aussi responsable de l'état de son loup que lui !

J : Bien sûr, mis à part G, les autres mads ont été surpris et un peu septique de mon changement d'attitude, mais j'ai pu leur expliquer le pourquoi.

Trowa : Qui est ?

J : J'ai fais une erreur et je le reconnais. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser l'ombre de Herbert Linstein influencer mes décisions. J'ai joué cartes sur table, pour une fois…

Duo : On ne peut pas leur en vouloir de douter franchement. Où est Heero ?

J : Toujours dans la cellule. Sally voulait aller le chercher mais j'ai préféré laisser Trowa s'en charger. Quelque chose me dit qu'il voudrait aller le chercher lui-même.

Trowa : Ce n'était pas dur à deviner… Il faut le sortir de là, allons-y !

J : Avant je dois vous dire autre chose. Une autre décision a été prise. Elle vous fera beaucoup moins plaisir, je le crains… O a obtenu que Wufei soit libéré.

Le soulagement fit place à la colère immédiatement.

Trowa : Quoi ?

Duo : C'est pas vrai ! Mais comment ils ont pu accepter de le laisser sortir après ce qu'il a fait ?

Quatre : Comment s'est arrivé exactement ?

J : O est un excellent avocat… Il expliqué que Wufei avait perdu la tête pour quelqu'un et que cette personne l'avait poussé à tuer Heero. Il a dit qu'il avait parlé avec lui et qu'il regrettait sincèrement son geste, qu'il était redevenu lui-même. Il a plaider la manipulation mentale et ça a convaincu la plupart d'entre nous. Ils ont accepté de laisser une seconde chance à Wufei, même si il refusait de dire qui était cette personne… J'ai essayé de faire remarqué qu'il pouvait recommencer mais l'heure était à la clémence alors ça ne servait à rien d'insister.

Duo : C'est pas vrai ! Ce rat va pouvoir se balader librement dans la base comme si de rien n'était ! Et si il veut recommencer ?

J : O a dit qu'il se portait garant de son élève, ils ont donc accepté mais il ne sera pas relâcher comme ça… Les soldats auront l'œil sur lui et sans son brouilleur, il ne pourra pas entrer en contact avec son « ami » sans qu'on découvre qui c'est. Je doute qu'il prendra le risque de le mettre en danger, donc il ne pourra pas le contacter et ne pourra pas se faire manipuler non plus.

Duo : Mouais… Je ne suis pas convaincu.

J : Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il y aura des gardes devant l'infirmerie, pour être sûr qu'il ne tentera rien contre lui alors essayez de vous tranquiliser…

Quatre lança un regard noir à J et lui répondit froidement. J fut surpris car habitué à une atitude diplomatique et très respectueuse de sa part. C'était un sujet sensible et donc à éviter de toute évidence.

Quatre : Gardez vos conseils pour vous, surtout au sujet de Wufei.

J : Si tu préfères.

Trowa : Je ne veux pas laisser Heero de cette cage immonde une minute de plus, allons-y.

Trowa parti devant, pour aller chercher son loup et J le suivit. Malgré la nouvelle de la libération de Wufei, il était très soulagé que Heero sorte enfin de cette cellule glaciale. Ca ne pouvait que l'aider à vouloir revenir de son monde intérieur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Heero était toujours dans le même état sauf qu'il s'était couché sur son matelas et semblait dormir. J alla ouvrir la porte codée sans attendre, sentant Trowa très impatient et le français se précipita à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha de Heero et se baissa devant lui.

J : Je suis désolé, Trowa.

Trowa : Pas autant que moi. Je ne vous pardonnerais pas tant qu'il ne me sera pas revenu. C'est de votre faute.

Il enleva la couverture de son loup et le prit dans ses bras. Il n'obtint qu'un faible gémissement animal.

Trowa : T'inquiètes pas, Heewolf. Je te sors de cette horrible cage de verre… C'est fini !

En se relevant avec son petit loup, il aperçut une tout petite trace de griffure sur la vitre.

Trowa : C'est quoi ça ?

Il montra la trace presque invisible à J, qui sembla étonné.

J : Ca alors. Il a réussit à laisser une légère griffure sur le verre, malgré la dureté de la vitre… Je pense qu'il a dû la faire lorsqu'il s'est réveillé dans la cellule la première fois. Je me souviens qu'il était comme fou, complètement paniqué. Il voulait sortir par tous les moyens. Il se jetait sur la vitre, en hurlant et essayait de la griffer de toutes ses forces… Je me souviens encore de ses cris animals déchirant… Il s'est débattu pendant plus d'une heure et puis, il s'est effondré par-terre, épuisé. Au moins, il luttait encore là.

Trowa : A qui la faute si il a abandonné le combat ? C'est trop tard pour les regrets.

J : Je le sais bien. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Trowa ne répondit rien et sortit en passant devant lui, sans s'occuper du fait qu'il regrettait sincèrement sa folie passagère. J n'attendait pas non plus de compréhension de sa part ou qu'il accepte son pardon… C'était le prix de son attitude passé et il l'acceptait.

Trowa emmena Heero chez Sally sans attendre. Elle avait préparé un lit pour le loup et l'attendait quand il arriva avec son nouveau patient. Il la regarda sans lui dire.

Sally : Bonjour, Trowa.

Elle semblait un peu nerveuse. Un peu beaucoup nerveuse, même.

Trowa : Où est-ce que je le met ?

Sally : Sur ce lit là… Je vous attendais.

Elle lui indiqua le lit, encore plus mal à l'aise par la froideur de réponse du français. Il déposa avec douceur son cher loup-loup sur le lit et le regarda, inquiet.

Trowa : Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance ?

Sally s'approcha un peu, en hésitant.

Sally : Je te promet que je ne lui veux aucun mal. Je reconnais que j'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça la première fois mais j'ai eu la peur de ma vie… Je suis désolé, Trowa.

Il se retourna vers elle, mi-dur, mi-interrogatif.

Trowa : Vous n'avez plus peur de lui alors ? Vraiment ?

Sally : Non, j'ai décidé de reprendre les choses en mains. Je veux faire confiance à Heero. Je sais bien qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal volontairement.

Trowa : Je suppose que je devrais vous pardonner maintenant… Seulement, je vous en veux beaucoup. Heero a parfaitement compris que vous aviez peur et ne vous en veut pas… Mais je ne suis pas Heero. Même si je l'ai compris, ça ne calme pas la colère que je ressens, surtout quand je le vois comme ça.

Sally : Je comprend…

Trowa : Prouvez-moi que vous êtes vraiment honnête et je vous pardonnerais peut-être. Je veux bien vous laisser une chance parce que sans vous, il serait encore dans cette maudite cellule.

Sally : Merci, Trowa. Je te promet que je prendrais grand soin de lui.

Trowa : Vous avez intérêt, sinon je vous enferme dans cette même cellule et j'oublie le code ! Je veux retrouver le Heero que j'ai appris à connaître quand on était dans cette planque.

Sally : Je ferais mon maximum pour ça. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça non plus et je sais bien que j'y suis pour quelque chose dans un sens puisque je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Elle semblait vraiment honnête, ce qui rassura un peu Trowa. Il allait lui faire confiance pour s'occuper de Heero malgré sa colère. De toute façon, Heero devait rester là alors autant s'assurer qu'il serait entre de bonnes mains. Il ne serait plus dans une cage, au moins.

Trowa : Vous êtes au courant pour Wufei ? Je comprend pas comment vous avez pu prendre cette décision.

Sally : Nous avons décidé à la majorité de lui laisser une chance. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'ai pris la mailleure décision mais j'ai eu envie de lui laisser une chance.

Trowa : Vous avez voté pour ?

Il la regarda agressivement, mais elle resta étonnament calme.

Sally : J'assume cette décision. Si il y a le moindre accident avec Wufei, je ne nierais pas que j'y suis pour quelque chose… Mais j'ai réellement envie de lui laisser une chance.

Trowa : Je vois…

Sally : Je sais que tu es en colère contre lui mais…

Trowa : Mais quoi ? Si Wufei l'attaque à nouveau, ce sera votre faute !

Sally : Et celle de tous les autres mads, mis à part J. C'est le seul qui n'était pas d'accord.

Le français se calma et la regarda. Elle ne se laissait pas démonter, ça le troublait. Elle était franche dans ses décisions et ses responsabilités et il aimait ça… Mais ça l'énervait sur le sujet Wufei. Il était furieux de ne pas réussir à obtenir quoi que ce soit d'elle.

Trowa : J'espère pour vous tous qu'il ne retentera rien. Faut que j'y aille sinon je sens que je vais faire quelque chose que je vais regretter.

Il fit un bisou sur le front à Heero et lui murmura quelques mots, avant de partir contrarié sans dire au revoir au docteur. Elle le regarda partir en soupirant, elle avait encore échoué malgré un bon début…

§§§

Duo était resté avec Quatre dans la salle de repos et buvait un café pour essayer de se calmer. L'empathe le regardait avec son air habituel lorsqu'il avait décelé un truc intéressant chez un autre, ce qui commençait à énerver encore davantage l'américain.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Madame Soleil ?

Quatre : Si je te le dis, tu vas t'énerver et me dire que je me mêle encore de ce qui me regarde pas…

Duo : Tu m'énerves rien qu'en disant ça alors vas-y !

Quatre eut un sourire et se lança.

Quatre : Ne dis pas que je me suis mêlé de ce qui me regarde pas alors…

Duo : Tu vas me dire ce que tu brûles de me « révéler », oui ?

Quatre : OK, OK… Je ne penses pas que je vais te faire une révélation cette fois.

Duo : Ha bon ?

Quatre : La plupart des choses que je sens chez les autres, ils le savent déjà sauf qu'ils ne veulent pas les voir.

Duo : OK, si tu veux ! Tu vas te lancer, oui ? Je ne me sens pas très patient là…

Quatre : Bon, je vais aller droit au but alors. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens si malheureux depuis que Wufei a tenté de tuer Heero ?

Duo le regarda, étonné.

Duo : Pourquoi ? Mais c'est pas les jours que quelqu'un que tu considères comme un ami se retounes contre toi et tes amis !

Quatre : Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Duo : Non, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Quatre : Je sais que tu es très en colère contre lui, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à la douleur que tu ressens. Tu te caches derrière ta colère pour ne pas craquer et ce soir, tu vas pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps dans ton lit.

Duo se leva brusquement et foudroya Quatre du regard.

Duo : Mais de quoi tu te mêles encore, bon sang ?

Quatre : Tu voulais que je sois direct, non ?

Le tressé termina son gobelet d'un trait et alla à la machine à café pour en prendre un autre.

Duo : Je savais que j'aurais pas dû te laisser commencer. Que veux-tu que je dises à ça ?

Quatre : Donc c'est vrai.

Duo : Non, c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi je pleurais pour ce minable ?

Quatre : Tu n'y crois pas toi-même, ne mens pas.

Duo : OK, c'est vrai ! J'avoue, lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'ai fondu en larme en repensant à hier soir ! Et après ? Traîtes-moi de larve, si tu veux !

Quatre : Après, tu devrais te demander pourquoi tu as une réaction si poussé…

Duo : Je crois que j'ai déjà répondu à cette question tout à l'heure.

Quatre : La question n'est pas la même.

Duo : Où est la différence ?

Quatre : Je te demande d'y réfléchir vraiment et d'être honnête envers toi-même… Pas de me raconter un mensonge destiné à me faire lâcher l'affaire. Je croyais que tu ne mentais jamais ? N'oublies pas que je le sais quand tu n'es pas complètement honnête.

Duo : Fous-moi la paix, Sherlock Holmes.

Quatre : Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir te cacher la véritable raison encore combien de temps ?

Duo : Mais fous-moi la paix, je te dis ! Je le ferais aussi longtemps que je le voudrais !

Duo se retourna sans réfléchir et Quatre pu voir le brun pleurer. Celui-ci se retourna aussitôt. Le blond décida alors d'utiliser une technique plus subtile, voyant qu'il avait réussit à dépasser la fausse colère de Duo. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire du mal tout seul, pas pour un idiot qui se laisser manipuler par de belles paroles.

Quatre : Viens t'asseoir, Duo…

Duo : Pas question. T'as réussis à me faire pleurer, bravo.

Quatre : Je suis désolé mais je ne voyais que ce moyen-là.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ?

Quatre : Que tu arrêtes de faire l'autruche. Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu pleures et ce n'est pas à cause de moi.

Duo : Et si je veux continuer à faire l'autruche ?

Quatre : Tu continueras à pleurer et à être triste. Allez, reviens t'asseoir… On va parler tranquillement.

Duo : Je ne prendrais pas le risque que quelqu'un d'autre me voit comme ça. Toi, c'est déjà trop.

Quatre : Allons ailleurs, dans ce cas… Ce n'est pas en te cachant que tu règleras ce problème-là, Duo. Je suis sûr que tu le sais.

Duo : Que veux-tu que je fasses d'autres ?

Quatre : En parler déjà… Je ne veux pas que Wufei détruise un autre de mes amis. Je ne resterais pas assis-là à te regarder souffrir sans rien faire. Heero en a assez fait les frais, je ne te laisserais pas suivre la même voie que lui.

L'américain sécha ses larmes et revint s'asseoir, calmé par les explications de Quatre.

Duo : En parler ne changera rien à ce que je ressens.

Quatre : Mais tu ne supporteras plus ce poids tout seul. S'il te plait, Duo… Laisses-moi t'aider.

Duo : Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'en parler…

Quatre : Essaie… Je n'ai pas l'intention de te juger, tu me connais.

Duo soupira, en regardant la table.

Duo : Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer.

Quatre : Qu'est-ce qui t'as le plus blessé cette nuit-là ?

Duo : Son regard sur moi… Les mots qu'il a dit… Je ne suis rien pour lui, même plus un ami.

Le blond ne répondit rien, sentant qu'il avait envie de continuer. Il ne voulait pas le couper.

Duo : Ce n'est pas qu'il soit libéré ou qu'il ait attaqué Heero qui me fait mal. C'est que ça représente les craintes que j'avais… Je me sens trahis. J'ai rêvé dans un rêve précédent que son mystérieux ami lui demandait de choisir entre lui et nous. Il ne savait pas alors il a dit qu'il choisirait pour lui et il m'a tué dans le rêve… Et justement, ce soir-là, comme je voulais pas le laisser faire, il a aussi tenté de me tuer. Il y avait tellement de haine dans son regard… Il me hait. Il nous hait. Mais je refuse de laisser la peine m'abattre… Je vais lui renvoyer la balle, il va me le payer lui et son « cher » ami.

Soudainl'empathe se leva et regarda vers la porte. Duo l'imita, alerté.

Quatre : Quelqu'un nous écoute.

Duo : Merde !

L'américain se précipita dans le couloir mais il n'y avait plus personne… Il revint et tapa sur la table avec le poing.

Duo : Il s'est échappé !

Quatre : Un sentiment de honte et de colère violente a attiré mon attention. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas sentit avant.

Duo : Peu importe, maintenant… Qui que ce soit, j'espère qu'il en a pas trop entendu.

Quatre : Je crois que c'était Wufei, Duo…

Duo : Ah l'ordure… Il nous espionne, en plus, maintenant.

Quatre : On va aller ailleur. Un endroit où on sera sûr que PERSONNE ne nous écoutera.

Duo : Non… On en reparlera plus tard.

Quatre : Si tu préfères…

Duo : Je regrette que Wufei ait fait ça, tu sais… Avant il était détestable mais ce n'était pas si grave. J'aimerais retrouvé le Wufei d'avant, celui que j'aimais. Si il nous prouvait que ce que O à raconté à la réunion est vrai, je pourrais peut-être lui pardonner… Mais il faudrait qu'il commence par s'excuser pour ça.

Quatre : Je vais avoir du mal à lui pardonner. Beaucoup de mal. Il faudrait bien plus que des excuses pour me convaincre ! Ne te laisses pas berner, même si il s'excuses… Ne laisses surtout pas tes sentiments embrouiller ton raisonnement.

Duo : T'inquiétes pas pour ça… Je vais me méfier de lui, maintenant. Bon, je vais aller faire un tour du coté du hangar… J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Quatre : Je crois que je vais aller voir H, moi… J'aimerais parler de la réunion avec lui, pour en savoir plus.

Duo : Merci de vouloir m'aider.

Quatre : C'est normal entre amis… Il faut qu'on reste uni, Wufei ne doit pas semer la zizanie entre nous.

Duo lui sourit et sortit. Quatre le suivit, pour aller vers sa propre destination.

§§§

Lorsque O vint demander au soldat d'ouvrir la porte, en lui montrant un papier officiel, Wufei su qu'il était libre. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle son mad avait réussit à le faire libérer mais il était épaté et soulagé. En sortant de la cellule, il se demanda ce qu'il devrait faire maintenant… Il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait… Il devait aller s'excuser auprès de Duo, en espérant que peut-être il accepterait de l'écouter. Il devait aussi des excuses aux autres…

O : J'espère que tu as compris. J'ai pu les convaincre car ils étaient dans un bon jour, mais ce n'était pas gagné.

Wufei : Merci, Maitre O. Je ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu en arriver là… J'irais m'excuser à Heero et Duo.

O : Ce ne sera pas possible pour Heero. Le choc l'a fait se refermer sur lui-même. Cependant rien ne t'empêche d'essayer… Mais tu n'auras probablement aucune réponse.

Wufei ne trouva rien à répondre et se sentit encore plus coupable. En aurait-il même si il était conscient, de toute façon ? Autant essayer… Au moins, il n'aurait pas le regard accusateur de Heero sur lui.

O : Viens avec moi, je dois t'informer des mesures de sécurités qui accompagne ta libération. Si tu ne les respectes pas, tu retourneras d'où je t'ai sorti.

Wufei : Je comprend. C'est normal après ce que j'ai tenté de faire… Je ne m'attendais même pas à être libéré si vite.

Le chinois suivit son libérateur jusqu'à son bureau, sous l'œil suspicieux des soldats. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait le droit et l'interdiction de faire. Il accepta sans ronchonner ces conditions et O le laissa partir, en lui assurant une nouvelle fois sa confiance.

La première chose qu'il décida de faire est d'aller voir Heero. Il voulait avoir de ses nouvelles. Comme il s'y attendait, Sally ne l'accueillit pas à bras ouvert mais elle se calma, en voyant qu'il n'avait aucune intention belliqueuse. Elle le laissa voir Heero, tout en restant à coté, au cas où.

Wufei : On dirait qu'il dort.

Sally : Il dort. C'est une sorte de sommeil.

Wufei : Il peut nous entendre ?

Sally : Il sait tout ce qui se passe mais je suppose qu'il ne s'en occupe pas.

Wufei : Ca peut paraître idiot, mais je voudrais m'excuser… Peut-être que ça pourrait l'aider à revenir ?

Sally : Ce n'est pas idiot… Qui sait, ça peut peut-être marcher. Essaie…

Wufei hésita et se lança, en essayant d'oublier qu'il se sentait stupide à parler à Heero devant le médecin comme ça… Mais la honte de son presque-acte était bien plus forte.

Wufei : Je suis désolé, Heero. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit de lui obéir. C'est vrai que je suis jaloux de toi, mais jamais je n'aurais été jusque-là pour autant si on ne m'y avait pas poussé. C'est gênant de te parler alors que je sais que tu me répondras pas mais je préfère ça je crois… Tu n'as sans doute aucune envie de me répondre, de toute façon. En tout cas, je voulais que tu saches que je suis vraiment désolé… Si jamais tu veux en savoir plus quand tu te réveilleras, on en parlera mais je doute que tu voudras me reparler. Je vais te laisser, tu dois avoir hâte que je me barre…

Sally : Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Heero à une patience et une gentillesse étonnante. Laisses-le décider quand il se réveillera plutôt.

Wufei : Oui, vous avez raison mais j'ai du mal à être positif… Je vais y aller avant que l'on me soupçonne de faire quelque chose de pas catholique ici. J'ai bien vu le regard des soldats quand je suis entré. Il faut que j'aille voir Duo, maintenant… Mais je doute qu'il me laisse autant de temps que Heero pour m'excuser.

Sally : Sois patient, il est en colère… Mais il va se calmer.

Wufei : Mais il n'est pas le seul à être en colère… Ils m'en veulent à mort. Enfin bon, ça me coute rien d'essayer.

Sally lui fit un sourire d'encouragement et il s'en alla, pour aller trouver Duo. O lui avait dit qu'il devait être à la salle de repos, il y partit donc en essayant de trouver dans sa tête le moyen de placer ses excuses le plus rapidement possible avant de se faire envoyer paître.

Mais en approchant de la salle, il entendit Duo et Quatre discuter. Il hésita avant d'entrer et finalement, resta caché contre le mur pour écouter un peu, très nerveux. Duo semblait vraiment très remonté et triste… Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de tenter sa chance, apparemment. Ou peut-être que si, justement… Si il arrivait seulement à se lancer, bien sûr. Il avait peur… Très peur. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de leur parler, de leur réaction. Il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé quand ils étaient venu le voir à la prison… Mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas les barreaux.

Quatre : Viens t'asseoir, Duo…

Duo : Pas question. T'as réussis à me faire pleurer, bravo.

Duo qui pleure ? Wufei fut surpris. Jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer. Pourquoi Quatre l'avait fait pleurer ? Etrange…

Quatre : Je suis désolé mais je ne voyais que ce moyen-là.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ?

Quatre : Que tu arrêtes de faire l'autruche. Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu pleures et ce n'est pas à cause de moi.

Duo : Et si je veux continuer à faire l'autruche ?

Quatre : Tu continueras à pleurer et à être triste. Allez, reviens t'asseoir… On va parler tranquillement.

Duo : Je ne prendrais pas le risque que quelqu'un d'autre me voit comme ça. Toi, c'est déjà trop.

Quatre : Allons ailleurs, dans ce cas… Ce n'est pas en te cachant derrière ton sourire que tu règleras ce problème-là, Duo. Je suis sûr que tu le sais.

Duo : Que veux-tu que je fasses d'autres ?

Quatre : En parler déjà… Je ne veux pas que Wufei détruise un autre de mes amis. Je ne resterais pas assis-là à te regarder souffrir sans rien faire. Heero en a assez fait les frais, je ne te laisserais pas suivre la même voie que lui.

Duo pleurait à cause de lui, évidemment… Il aurait dû s'en douter. A cause de sa faiblesse, il avait encore un peu plus abîmé le mot « amitié ». Bientôt, il n'allait rien en rester à force… A moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas.

L'américain sembla revenir s'asseoir, d'après le bruit de chaise. Wufei resta soigneusement contre le mur, sans bouger, de peur qu'ils l'entendent. Il se sentait gêné de les espionner comme un voleur mais la curiosité était trop forte. Il voulait savoir.

Duo : En parler ne changera rien à ce que je ressens.

Quatre : Mais tu ne supporteras plus ce poids tout seul. S'il te plait, Duo… Laisses-moi t'aider.

Duo : Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'en parler…

Quatre : Essaie… Je n'ai pas l'intention de te juger, tu me connais.

Duo : Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer.

Quatre : Qu'est-ce qui t'as le plus blessé cette nuit-là ?

Duo : Son regard sur moi… Les mots qu'il a dit… Je ne suis rien pour lui, même plus un ami.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence. Aucun des deux ne sembla bouger.

Duo : Ce n'est pas qu'il soit libéré ou qu'il ait attaqué Heero qui me fait mal. C'est que ça représente les craintes que j'avais… Je me sens trahis. J'ai rêvé dans un rêve précédent que son mystérieux ami lui demandait de choisir entre lui et nous. Il ne savait pas alors il a dit qu'il choisirait pour lui et il m'a tué dans le rêve… Et justement, ce soir-là, comme je voulais pas le laisser faire, il a aussi tenté de me tuer. Il y avait tellement de haine dans son regard… Il me hait. Il nous hait. Mais je refuse de laisser la peine m'abattre… Je vais lui renvoyer la balle, il va me le payer lui et son « cher » ami.

Un bruit de chaise brusque fit sursauter le chinois.

Quatre : Quelqu'un nous écoute.

Duo : Merde !

Alerté, Wufei s'éloigna de la porte sans bruit, en comprenant qu'il était repéré. Il se sentait mal d'avoir écouté une conversation privé, mais encore plus mal de ce qu'il avait entendu. « Son regard sur moi… Les mots qu'il a dit… Je ne suis rien pour lui, même plus un ami. » Cette phrase le troublait beaucoup. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Duo voulait dire… Mais peu importe, le reste de la conversation celait son sort. Ils ne souhaitaient visiblement plus leur amitié. Leur présenter ses excuses ne suffirait pas et ne servirait sans à rien ! Il se sentait démuni et seul, mais aussi en colère. Ses pensées allèrent vers son ami, le maître de la tour… Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler. Lui savait le réconforter… Même la pensée qu'il puisse l'avoir manipulé ne changeait rien à son désir. Il refusait tout simplement de croire qu'il pouvait l'avoir poussé à faire ça, sachant que c'était contre ses principes, volontairement. Il devait s'être laissé emporter par la passion… Lui aussi voulait le voir, après tout. Il lui suffisait de prendre son ms et d'aller le rejoindre… Mais O avait semé le doute dans son esprit. Il devait lui parler avant de prendre cette décision définitive… Si jamais le maître de la tour se foutait de lui, il ne pouvait pas se laisser avoir comme un débutant. Il voulait lui parler, avant. Il devait lui parler avant de prendre la décision la plus importante de sa vie : abandonner ses anciens amis et collègues… Mais pour ça, il avait besoin de son brouilleur universel, qui se trouvait probablement dans le bureau de son mad. O lui faisait confiance, est-ce qu'il pouvait trahir encore une fois sa confiance en allant le voler ? Mais l'envie de parler et de voir son cher ami était trop forte. Il lui manquait, il se sentait si seul et abandonné, si en colère et perdu… Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu définitivement ses amis, il avait besoin de lui parler. C'était décidé. Ce soir, il irait voler le brouilleur et il reprendrait contact avec son ami… Après, ça serait en fonction de sa conversation avec son confident. Il espérait de son cœur qu'il soit honnête avec lui, sinon il allait réellement se retrouver seul…

§§§

Le soir était finalement venu mais sans apporter un réconfort particulier sachant que demain, Wufei serait encore libre et qu'ils risquaient de le croiser dans un couloir… Mais les pilotes allèrent se coucher quand même. Ils allèrent dire bonne nuit à Heero, avant de rejoindre leur chambre personnelle mais sans envie de dormir malgré la fatigue.

Duo se coucha, l'esprit morose et malgré ses tentatives pour fermer l'œil, n'y arriva pas. Rien à faire… C'était Wufei, c'était sa discution avec Quatre, c'était l'état de Heero, c'était J et ses secrets, c'était tout qui lui tournait en boucle dans la tête à le rendre fou. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait dormir mais ça ne venait pas. N'en tenant plus, il se leva et se rhabilla. Il avait besoin de faire un tour !

Il sortit de sa chambre, en espérant ne pas croiser Wufei en route. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir… Entre l'attitude de Wufei, ses sentiments et la colère contre lui, il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il ait osé les espionner, Quatre et lui cet après-midi… Il était très en colère, d'autant plus qu'il avait surpris une conversation très privé, à son sujet en plus ! Mais le pire était qu'il avait des regrets pour tout ce qui c'était passé… Il n'y avait rien à regretter, pourtant… Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait de son côté, Wufei était allé trop loin et il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments ramollir sa détermination, aussi fort soit-ils. Quatre avait raison, qu'il le veuille ou non et du coup, il se trouvait dans la merde. Il ne savait pas comment régler ce dilemme… En plus, l'inquiétude pour Heero ne facilitait pas ses réflexions. Il se demandait quand tout ça se finirait enfin… Quand Heero reviendrait à lui et quand Wufei arrêterait de lui gâcher la vie. Ils commençaient tous les 3 à en avoir marre… Sauf le chinois et le japonais. Ce dernier avait déjà atteind son seuil de résistance, d'ailleurs, il semblerait… Et même quand il se réveillerait, il restait toujours sa maladie. Il l'avait un peu oublié avec tous ces événements, mais elle était toujours là. J devait le soigner absolument, mais il n'avait aucune avancée de connu… Cependant, Duo était sûr que J ferait son maximum si la moitié de ce qu'il lui avait confié était vrai. Il avait tenu sa promesse, en tous cas. Donc, il garderait le secret qu'il lui avait fait, de son côté…

Duo : Je devrais peut-être aller le voir, pour savoir si ses recherches avancent ? Ou alors il dort peut-être, il est tard… C'est ce que je ferais aussi si mes inquiétudes ne faisaient pas une farandole dans ma tête…

Soudain, il remarqua de la lumière venant d'en-dessous une porte de bureau. Un technicien occupé à faire des heures supplémentaires à cet heures-ci ? Curieux… L'américain sentait qu'il devait aller voir. Au pire, si c'était bien un technicien, il pourrait discuter un peu avec lui. Ca lui changerait un peu les idées… Il approcha de la porte et écouta. Quelqu'un tapait sur un clavier avec envouement. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, prêt à s'excuser auprès d'un informaticien débordé… Au lieu de ça, il resta sans voix en regardant de dos une personne qui n'avait rien d'un informaticien et qui n'avait rien à faire là non plus. L'intru (pas dur à deviner qui c'est) se retourna brusquement vers lui, pris au dépourvu et sur l'écran se trouvait le visage d'un gradé d'OZ que Duo connaissait trop bien. Treize Kushrénada…

**Tsuzuku **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zeck ou Treize, Treize ou Zeck… Le gagnant est TREIZE KUSHENADA ! Qui avait trouvé ?

Heero est mal mais là où il est, il risque plus rien au moins. Il reviendra bientôt mais j'ai un dernier événement à caser avant… Quand il va « revenir », il va lui manquer quelqu'un.

Pauvre Wufei… Il a pas fini d'être incompris, surtout après la découverte de Duo. Je me demande si je vais le refoutre en taule ou pas…

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !


	11. Heewolf 11

**Nom** : Heewolf

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Mystère, dark, romance… Très varié, quoi !!

**Couple** : Heero et Trowa… Mais ils ont pas encore gagné le droit de s'aimer ! mouahaha ! Y a aussi Wufei, mais lui c'est autre chose…

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… Heero non plus. Mais j'ai réussit à me l'approprier un peu, à travers Heewolf ! NIARK !!!

Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis contente que ma fic plaise toujours! Qui peut résister à Heewolf, le petit loup?

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews ! 

**Bonne lecture !!! **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapitre 11**

Wufei frappa doucement à la porte, en appelant son mad. Il attendit un peu et essaya d'ouvrir, n'ayant reçu aucune réponse… Il devait dormir ou ne pas être là, c'était le bon moment. Par chance, la porte s'ouvrit… Il avait du pot dans son malheur. Il poussa doucement la porte et redemanda si O était là, au cas où… Après tout, la porte était ouverte et il pouvait très bien être là malgré l'heure tardive. Mais il n'était pas là… Il trouva ça étrange mais sans plus. Sans attendre, il entra doucement sans faire de bruit. Il regarda dans la pièce et approcha du bureau sur la pointe des pieds. Lorsqu'il était venu dans le bureau de Maître O, son mad lui avait donné une leçon en lui montrant le brouilleur universel… Qu'il avait prit dans un des tiroirs de son bureau ! Il ressentait encore du remord à trahir la confiance de son mad mais il devait le faire. Il ouvrit le tiroir contenant ce qu'il venait chercher et regarda le brouilleur posé au fond, n'attendant que lui… Il tendit la main pour le prendre mais hésita juste avant de s'en emparer. Il avait déjà perdu la confiance de ses anciens amis, il ne voulait pas perdre celle de son mad, son dernier allié… Mais il devait parler à Treize. Parce qu'il en avait besoin et qu'il voulait savoir si il était réellement son ami… Mais est-ce que ça valait le coup de perdre le seul ami qui lui restait encore ici ? Il ne savait pas quoi décider… En même temps, il en avait besoin. Réellement besoin… Il en avait besoin pour prendre sa décision.

Wufei : Je suis désolé, Maître O. Je dois le faire !

Il attrapa la boite noire et referma le tiroir en vitesse, sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'observait en douce. Il regarda autour de lui et sortit rapidement, en refermant doucement la porte… Celui qui observait le chinois sortit alors d'une autre pièce et soupira.

O : Tu me déçois beaucoup, Wufei… J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais sinon je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi, cette fois.

§§§

Wufei cacha son gadget dans sa poche, en sortant du bureau et regarda dans le couloir. Il n'y avait personne. Personne ne pourrait l'accuser d'avoir volé le brouilleur si personne ne le voyait. Il se mit en route pour trouver une salle informatique de libre… Vu l'heure, il n'eu aucun mal à en trouver une. Il choisit un ordinateur, brancha sa boite magique et alluma la bête, très impatient. Il se sentait tout euphorique à l'idée de pouvoir parler à son ami, tout d'un coup. Malgré ses doutes, il était content de pouvoir lui parler. Il se connecta sur un réseau libre et attendit qu'il vienne. Treize arriva presque aussitôt, à croire qu'il passait son temps le nez sur un ordinateur…

Maitre de la tour : Wufei, te voilà enfin… Je m'inquiétais.

Hercules : Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

MDLT : C'est-à-dire ?

Hercules : Heero n'est pas mort et je me suis fait arrêter.

MDLT : C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ??

Hercules : Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de faire ça ?

MDLT : Comment ça ?

Hercules : Treize, on doit parler. Je veux te parler face à face.

MDLT : …

Hercules : Treize ?

MDLT : Entendu.

Il était temps pour Wufei de mettre les choses au clair et de savoir si Treize était réellement honnête avec lui. Le chinois alluma la webcam de l'ordinateur et son image apparu à la place de l'avatar. L'image de Treize remplaça aussi la tour habituelle de son correspondant. Il semblait étrange… Son regard n'était pas aussi dur la dernière fois.

MDLT : De quoi tu veux parler ?

Wufei réfléchit un peu, nerveusement. Maintenant qu'il en était là, il ne savait plus comment aborder le sujet… Pourtant, il l'avait tourné et retourné dans tous les sens dans sa tête, pour s'y préparer.

Hecules : Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu m'as demandé de tuer Heero.

MDLT : Parce qu'il t'empoisonne la vie et que je n'en peux plus de te voir souffrir à cause de lui.

Il semblait honnête en disant ça, sauf qu'il paraissait un peu plus distant que d'habitude. Ca ne lui faisait pas le même effet réconfortant… Peut-être à cause de ses doutes ?

Hercules : Oui, c'est vrai qu'il m'empoisonne la vie… Mais je regrette ce que j'ai failli faire. Je regrette d'avoir révélé au jour tout ça, parce que maintenant mes amis ne sont plus simplement en colère contre moi. Je les ai perdu.

MDLT : Et alors ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient tes amis, de toute façon…

Hercules : Tu ne comprend pas, je crois. Ils étaient là, malgré tout. Ils étaient mon monde. Et Heero en fait partie, malgré ce que j'éprouve contre lui… Même si je ne lui pardonnes pas vraiment, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te suivre. Ce que tu m'as poussés à faire était contre mes principes, Treize !

MDLT : Je suis là, moi. Je pourrais devenir ton monde… Tu sais, il faut parfois faire des sacrifices pour se libérer.

Treize semblait essayer de le réconforter mais ça ne marchait pas comme d'habitude… Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause des doutes que O lui avait donné ou quoi mais il ne voulait plus des mots doux. Il voulait seulement la vérité.

Hercules : Pas au prix d'aller contre mes convictions. Quand je l'ai vu dans les bras de Duo en train de pleurer et de trembler comme une feuille prise dans une tempête, j'ai compris que j'allais trop loin… J'avais déjà le dessus sur lui, je l'avais déjà vaincu. Aller plus loin aurait été déshonorant. Un guerrier ne doit utiliser la force contre ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre…

MDLT : Quand on a la force, on l'utilise… Sinon ça ne sert à rien !

Hercules : Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. C'est pour ça que je ne te considérais pas comme un vrai guerrier, mais comme un tyran.

MDLT : Je ne suis pas un tyran, je suis un homme de pouvoir qui utilise la force quand il le doit, pour atteindre son but.

Wufei : Peu importe comment tu le qualifie, je ne suis peut-être plus un guerrier, j'ai peut-être perdu mon honneur (faudrait savoir si il l'a perdu ou non, à la fin, tout de même), mais je ne m'abaisserais pas à ton niveau !

MDLT : Crois-moi, c'est plus simple quand on passe au-dessus des problèmes de moralité… J'ai été comme toi. Idéaliste et rêveur. Et puis, j'ai réalisé… J'ai compris comment réussir et j'ai réussis. Tu devrais suivre mon conseil, tout serait beaucoup plus simple… Tu n'aurais pas à te tourmenter autant.

Hercules : Jamais je ne deviendrais comme toi ! Je préfère accepter mes responsabilités, au lieu de me cacher derrière ma force ou de fausses excuses. J'ai tenté de tuer Heero et j'en paie le prix fort… Mais je ne fuirais pas.

MDLT : Tu vas les laisser t'emprisonner comme un coupable ? C'est eux les coupables, pas toi. C'est de leur faute ce qui est arrivé.

Hercules : C'est peut-être de leur faute, mais je suis coupable quand même.

MDLT : Wufei…

Il le regarda avec le même regard qui l'avait séduit lors de leur première conversation et Wufei se sentit fondre, malgré ses fermes résolutions.

MDLT : Rejoins-moi… Laisses-les… Oublies-les ! Heero et les autres n'ont pas besoin de toi et tu n'as pas besoin d'eux… Mais moi, j'ai besoin de toi et tu as besoin de moi. Prends ton gundam avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et viens… Tu auras enfin la place qui te reviens, auprès de moi. Tu serais mon bras droit et rien ne pourrait plus t'atteindre, parce que je te protègerais.

Wufei s'imagina une seconde la scène et eut un sourire…

MDLT : Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est quitter cette base et tout ceux qui l'habitent… Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de tuer Heero, mais je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution pour que tu sois libre et qu'on soit ensemble après.

Hercules : Quitter la base ? Quitter Heero et les autres ?

MDLT : Là, ils ne te causeraient plus de soucis… Et tu n'aurais aucun mal à leur faire pour ça. Je pense que ça serait la meilleure solution pour vous tous…

Le chinois repensa à son mad et ce qu'il lui avait dit… Il regarda Treize dans les yeux et se demanda si ses sentiments étaient vraiment honnête. Il avait besoin d'une preuve avant de lui faire entièrement confiance.

Hercules : Prouves-moi que tu m'aimes. Prouves-moi que tu n'essaies pas de m'embobiner.

MDLT : Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Après tout ce temps ?

Hercules : Si… Mais j'ai besoin d'une preuve.

MDLT : Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse et je le ferais… Que désires-tu ? Une voiture de sport ? Un yacht ? Un avion privé ? Une villa en Tunisie ? La mort d'un ennemi ? Un gundam plus puissant ?

Wufei se sentit déçu. Il ne voulait rien de tout ça… Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment, mais ça ne ressemblait à rien de tout ça.

Hercules : Non…

MDLT : Alors quoi ? Dis-le moi, Wufei !

Hercules : Ton amour… Ton soutient… Rien de plus.

MDLT : Mais tu les a déjà !

Wufei ne vit pas dans son regard ce qu'il aurait dû y voir… Ce n'était pas de la tendresse, c'était de l'énervement. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était de la séduction. Mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il l'avait manipulé pour autant. Par contre, le voyage pour aller le rejoindre était reconduit, voir annulé…

Hercules : Menteur. Tu ne m'aimes pas.

MDLT : C'est faux, Wufei !

Hercules : C'est toi qui m'a poussé à m'éloigner d'eux, pour me rapprocher de toi… Tu me disais qu'on serait invulnérable ensemble et que rien ne pourrait nous séparer. Tu m'as menti ! Si je ne t'avais pas cru sur parole, je n'en serais peut-être pas rendu là…

MDLT : Wufei, je…

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre fit taire Treize et se retourner d'un geste le chinois. Duo ?? Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à être surpris à cet heure-ci ! Il avait pourtant pris toutes les précautions possibles. Personne ne l'avait suivi, il en était sûr ! Alors que faisait-il là ?

Wufei : Duo… Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ??

Le tressé entra dans la pièce. Il lâche l'écran des yeux et fixa le chinois durement.

Duo : Alors c'était lui ton ami… Tu nous as trahi.

Wufei : Attend ! Laisses-moi t'expliquer… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Duo : Ca suffit ! Arrête de me prendre pour un con ! Si tu as été sincèrement notre ami, un moment ou un autre, arrête ça !

Wufei : Attend ! S'il te plait, Duo, écoutes-moi !

Treize : Tu vas le laisser t'insulter, Wufei ? Quand comprendras-tu que c'est moi ton seul ami. Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois accuser, c'est eux !

Wufei : Ne te mêle pas de ça, Treize !!

Duo : Parce qu'en plus, tu l'appelles par son prénom ?? Espèce d'ordure ! Tu as détruis Heero et tu t'es foutu de nous ! Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? Je suis vraiment déçu… Jamais j'aurais imaginé que tu pactiserais avec l'ennemi. Et depuis quand tu entretiens une relation avec lui ??

Duo lui lança un regard amère et déçu. Il se sentait vraiment trahi, là… Wufei se sentit démuni et encore plus coupable en voyant son regard.

Treize rigola, en souriant moqueusement.

Treize : Si je te le disais, mon petit Duo, tu en serais malade…

Wufei : Je me suis tourné vers lui parce que vous m'avez lâché ! C'est le seul qui a fait l'effort d'essayer de me comprendre ! Vous, vous n'en avez que pour Heero ! Heero par-ci, Heero par-là ! Je regrettes ce que j'ai fais, c'est vrai mais c'est aussi de votre faute que c'est arrivé !!

Duo : Comment ça de notre faute ?? Ce n'est pas nous qui t'avons dit de le tuer que je sache, c'est lui !

Il montra du doigt le général ennemi, furieusement.

Wufei repensa à la conversation qu'il avait surpris entre Duo et Quatre et se sentit mal. Il n'avait pas réalisé l'importance qu'il avait pour eux, prit dans sa jalousie. Que devait-il faire ? Il se sentait coincé… D'un coté, il n'arriverait pas à convaincre Duo. De l'autre, si il répondait à sa colère, il ne ferait qu'attiser le feu… Il ne lui restait qu'une solution : assumer, en espérant qu'ils lui pardonneraient un jour. Il pourrait fuir vers Treize bien sûr, mais ce qu'il avait apprit ce soir changeait tout. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir qu'il jouait avec ses sentiments ? Sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir et qu'il avait besoin d'une épaule où s'accrocher. Il tombait de très haut… A cause de son aveuglement, il souffrait et avait fait souffrir ses amis. Il était le seul coupable de ce qui s'était passé. Sa colère contre eux était bien maigre finalement et très injustifié. Ils n'avaient que réagir à ses actes… Mais il restait une dernière question à laquelle il n'avait aucune réponse. Treize avait joué avec ses sentiments, mais est-ce qu'il l'avait réellement manipulé ou pas ? Il pourrait demander à Treize mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force… Il avait trop peur de savoir si il avait détruit tout ce qu'il avait, pour les yeux d'un menteur et d'un manipulateur. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu tomber dans les bras de son pire ennemi, jusqu'à le considérer comme son seul ami, en y repensant… Non, il ne voulait pas savoir. Savoir qu'il n'avait peut-être réellement plus personne sur qui compter serait trop dur… Au moins, il aurait toujours l'espoir que Treize était son ami, même si il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Il avait besoin de conserver cet espoir, même si il était peut-être aussi illusoire que les sentiments amoureux de Treize… Au moins, pour le moment.

Wufei : C'est vrai… Ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est la mienne. Je me suis laissé convaincre, alors que je savais que ce n'était pas la solution. Je suis désolé…

Duo : Désolé ?? Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ! J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois désolé !! Tu as tout détruit !! TOUT !!

L'américain se jeta sur lui et lui colla un coup de poing magistral, qui envoya le chinois par-terre, sonné.

Duo : Jamais je ne te pardonnerais ça… Jamais…

Duo regarda Wufei dans les yeux, sans chercher à retenir les larmes qui lui venaient. Wufei ne trouva rien à répondre et le regarda sortir, peiné, sans voir Treize sourire diaboliquement juste avant de se déconnecter. Il resta assis par-terre, sous le choc du coup de poing et de sa chute morale. Il ne chercha à se relever et attendit, jusqu'à ce que Duo revienne. Il était accompagné d'un soldat et il n'y avait plus rien sur l'avatar du maitre de la tour, à part la tour et le correspond était hors ligne.

Duo : J'ai surpris ce traître en pleine conversation avec Treize Kushrénada. Et ceci…

Il désigna la boite noire au soldat.

Duo : C'est le brouilleur universel qu'il a été volé je sais pas où pour se mettre en contact avec lui !

Soldat : Vous êtes sûr ?

Il lança un regarda suspicieux à l'écran.

Duo : Puisque je vous dis que je l'ai vu ! Vous ne me croyez pas ?

Soldat : Si, bien sûr…

Wufei se releva et regarda le soldat dans les yeux, honteux mais honnête. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi honnête.

Wufei : Il dit la vérité. Je parlais avec Treize Kushrénada et j'ai bien été volé le brouilleur dans le bureau de Maître O.

Le soldat n'hésita pas une seconde de plus face à cet aveu de vol et trahison. C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour qu'il retourne derrière les barreaux. Avant que le soldat l'emmène après lui avoir passé les menottes, Wufei regarda l'américain.

Wufei : Je lui parlais peut-être mais pas de ce que tu crois. Je ne lui ai jamais révélé quoi que ce soit de top secret.

Duo ne daigna même pas lui répondre et détourna la tête, pendant que le soldat le ramenait dans sa cellule.

§§§ (1 mois et 4 jours)

Après avoir passé une demi-heure à raconter aux mads ce qui était arrivé, Duo pu enfin regagner sa chambre… Il n'avait pas sommeil, il était bouleversé et révolté. Il ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait surpris… Il s'allongea et laissa ses larmes couler dans le noir, jusqu'à ce que Morphée vienne le cueillir, épuisé. Il passe une très mauvaise nuit, se tournant et retournant, pris dans un cauchemar. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois, avant de se rendormir aussitôt… A nouveau tourmenté par le souvenir de la nuit. Ce n'est qu'au matin qu'il réussit à trouver un sommeil à peu près paisible. Il se leva tardivement, encore fatigué. Lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir, il soupira en voyant sa tête de zombie. Il avait des cernes monstrueux…

Après s'être lavé et préparé, il se décida enfin à affronter le monde. Il ignora les regards de ceux qui le regardaient parce qu'ils savaient pour hier soir ou à cause de sa tête de mort-vivant… Comme il s'en doutait, il trouva les autres pilotes à la salle de repos. (Je sais, on dirait qu'ils foutent rien de leur journée… Mais en fait, ils font plein de choses !) Dès qu'il arriva près d'eux, ils lui posèrent la question qui les préoccupait.

Quatre : C'est vrai ce que tout le monde dit ??

Trowa : Wufei nous a vraiment trahi ?

Duo : Je… J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais oui. Ce que j'ai vu hier soir n'était pas un mauvais rêve… J'aurais préféré que s'en soit un.

Duo se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le regard dans le vague.

Trowa : Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui…

Quatre : Ca va aller, Duo ? Tu as une sale tête…

Duo : J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout.

L'américain fit un sourire pas très convaincant en regardant le blond, visiblement inquiet.

Quatre : Tu es sûr ?

Duo : Oui. De toute façon, c'est pas le moment d'en parler…

Trowa : Je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement.

Quatre : Moi aussi… Mais seulement si ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi.

Duo savait parfaitement que Quatre sentait à quel point cet événement l'avait touché et fut réconforté par sa gentillesse. Mais ils avaient le droit de savoir ce qui s'était passé… Si il se contentait de raconter les faits, ça irait. Il confierait le reste à l'empathe plus tard. Il remercia Quatre d'un sourire pâlichon et leur raconta.

§§§

Dans une salle de réunion très sombre se tenait un conseil très exceptionnel. Wufei était au milieu d'une table en forme de cercle, où était assis les 5 mads. Ils fixaient le chinois l'air dur, y comprit O. Wufei se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas si il était sensé parler ou quoi… Ils le regardaient sans rien dire. Il avait envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris tellement l'ambiance était lourde et stressante. Enfin au bout de 5 min de silence, O ouvrit la bouche.

O : Je suis très déçu, Wufei.

Wufei : Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Maitre O !

J : Silence ! Tu parleras quand on te le diras.

Il regarda son mad, dans l'espoir de trouver du soutient chez lui mais il se contentait de le regarder durement comme les autres, avec une pointe de tristesse en plus. Il aurait préféré que O soit furieux plutôt que de voir de la déception dans son regard, il se serait sentit moins coupable, moins mal…

O : La trahison est un acte très grave et indigne d'un guerrier.

Wufei : Je ne vous ai pas trahi !

J : Silence ! N'aggrave pas ton cas, la situation est déjà assez épineuse comme ça.

Wufei regarda encore O, impuissant à ce qui se passait.

O : Ton crime est punit par la peine de mort !

Comprenant que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de s'expliquer, il baissa la tête une seconde et soupira.

G : Cependant, avant de décider de ta sentence, nous avons besoin de savoir certaines choses.

H : Quelles informations as-tu transmit à Treize Kushrénada ?

Wufei : Aucune ! En tous cas, pas volontairement !

J se leva soudainement et tapa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter le chinois.

J : Menteur !

Wufei : Je ne mens pas !! Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai pu vous trahir, Maitre O ?? Vous me connaissez mieux que ça, non ??

O : Les faits sont contre toi. Comment appelles-tu le fait de contacter un ennemi alors ? Sans oublier que tu avais déjà essayé de tuer Heero et que tu as également volé le brouilleur universel dans mon bureau ! Je t'ai vu et je dois dire que ça m'a profondément déçu de ta part. Je m'attendais à une décision plus sage venant de toi, après notre conversation. C'était un test et tu as lamentablement échoué.

Wufei : J'ai essayé de tuer Heero et j'ai volé le brouilleur pour contacter Treize, c'est vrai ! Mais pas pour ce que vous croyez… J'avais une bonne raison pour ça !

H : Pour quel raison dans ce cas ? C'est le moment où jamais de tout nous expliquer.

Wufei, gêné, regarda ailleurs. Il ne savait pas comment avouer qu'il avait une relation avec lui…

J : Réponds ! Pourquoi l'as-tu contacté si ce n'est pas pour lui vendre nos secrets ??

Wufei : Parce que je… Nous sommes… Nous étions…

O : Je vois. Tu es amoureux de lui. Je m'en doutais…

J regarda O comme si il s'était transformé en citrouille et explosa.

J : Tu dérailles, O !!

Wufei releva la tête et regarda les mads qui le regardait, lui et O, comme si ils étaient fou.

Wufei : J'étais amoureux, c'est vrai… Mais c'est fini, maintenant. Il m'a trompé.

Le mad de Heero le regarda, incrédule et moqueur.

J : Tu veux nous faire croire que tu as voulu contacter Treize Kushrénada pour lui dire des mots doux ?? Tu nous prend pour des idiots, là !

Wufei : Pas cette fois-ci, non… Il me manquait mais je voulais surtout savoir quelque chose. Maître O m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait douter de lui… Je ne voulais pas l'accepter, mais il avait raison. Je me suis fait avoir… En fait, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu tomber dans les bras d'un ennemi comme ça.

O : Voilà quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir justement. Comment toi, dans la mesure où tu dis la vérité, tu aurais pu tomber amoureux d'un ennemi au point d'en oublier qui il était et ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Le chinois réfléchit et essaya de se souvenir à quand remontait le début de leur histoire… A quel moment l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour les autres s'était transformé en haine… A quel moment la haine qu'il avait pour Treize s'était transformé en amitié et puis en un semblant d'amour… Ca lui paraissait loin.

Wufei : C'était il y a 6 mois… Quand j'ai été fais prisonnier dans cette base en Alaska.

H : Je me souviens, oui.

J : Ca remonte à si loin ??

Wufei : Ce que vous aviez prit pour un choc psychologique n'en était pas un. Même Sally a cru à ce que je lui ai dit.

S : Tu as menti ?

S lui envoya un regard perçant et J semblait méfiant, mais Wufei ne baissa pas le regard.

Wufei : Je n'ai pas menti vraiment, j'ai dissimulé des éléments. Les autres pilotes sont arrivé trop tard…

O : Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'a fait Treize que tu n'as pas dit ?

Wufei : Il m'a séduit… J'étais seul, j'avais froid. Lorsque ma tentative pour m'échapper à échouer, je ne pouvais plus espéré m'en sortir seul. J'étais blessé et il ne me donnait plus que de l'eau gelé et du pain sec une fois par jour, en guise de repas pour me punir. Au bout de deux semaines, j'étais vraiment trop affaibli moralement et physiquement pour retenter quoi que ce soit. Je me sentais abandonné. J'ai attendu, j'étais sûr qu'ils viendraient. C'était mon seul espoir de sortir de cette prison avant de mourir de froid…

J : Ca, tu nous l'as déjà dit !

Wufei : Voilà ce que je ne vous ai pas dit… Treize a commencé à venir me voir à ce moment-là. Il a prit le relais de ceux qui m'interrogeait jusque-là. Je n'ai pas plus avoué avec lui qu'avec eux… Mais lui ne me frappait, il ne me menaçait pas. Il a même commencé à m'apporter des repas chaud et des couvertures… Je n'osais pas toucher à l'assiette au début, mais mon estomac a eu le dernier mot, j'étais affamé. Il a commencé à me demander pourquoi j'étais encore là, pourquoi mes amis n'étaient pas encore venu me libérer. Il m'a amené à me poser des questions, malgré moi. Il m'a fait douté et je me suis demandé pourquoi ils ne venaient pas alors j'avais besoin d'aide, cette fois-ci. Je ne leur avait jamais demandé de m'aider mais là je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir seul… Et puis, Treize a commencé à émettre des théories sur le pourquoi il n'était pas là. J'ai commencé à me demandé si il n'avait pas raison, si je comptais pour eux, si ils me considéraient vraiment comme un ami… C'est à ce moment que Treize m'a changé de cellule. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et je m'en moquais un peu, en fait. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était que j'étais au chaud, que je pouvais manger correctement et à ma faim. Il m'a fait soigner aussi. Il ne m'interrogeait même plus… Il venait, il me demandait comment ça allait, si j'avais besoin de quelques chose… Il se montrait gentil. Au début, je ne lui parlais pas, je trouvais ça bizarre. Je restais froid avec lui… Mais la solitude et le désespoir ont fait leur œuvre. J'ai commencé à lui parler... Mais pas de nos secrets militaires ! J'en suis venu à lui avouer que je ne les attendait plus, qu'il avait gagné… Sauf qu'il a pas cherché à prendre le pouvoir de force. Il a alors commencé à me séduire… Je n'ai même pas chercher à résister. C'est comme ça que je lui ai parlé de moi et des autres pilotes… Je crois qu'il a fait remonter les rancoeurs que j'avais contre eux et surtout contre Heero. Il m'a persuadé que je ne pouvais compter que sur moi, que des amis n'abandonnent pas l'un des leur à l'ennemi, que ce n'était pas vraiment mes amis… Je n'ai rien vu venir. Je l'ai pris pour un allié, puis pour un ami… Et puis, il a franchit le pas. Il m'a caressé la joue, il m'a embrassé et je l'ai laissé faire. J'en avais besoin et je ne voulais pas résister… Pour me justifier, je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait que m'aider à l'amadouer et me permettre au bout du compte de me sauver de là. On a été jusqu'au bout et j'ai gardé mes illusions. J'étais bien avec lui et finalement, j'ai oublié mes illusions. J'étais amoureux et ceux que je prenais pour mes amis n'étaient plus que des hypocrites, à mes yeux. En fait, il m'avait déjà piégé depuis longtemps et je m'étais rendu de rien… Jusqu'à ce que j'y repense quand j'étais en cellule. Maitre O a réveillé mes doutes mais c'est trop tard.

Il se tut et les mads le regardèrent, l'air penseur. J caressa sa barbe et eut un regard inquiétant.

J : C'est lui t'a donné le brouilleur universel juste avant leur arrivé, je suppose.

Wufei : Oui. Je ne voulais pas aller avec eux… Mais il m'a convaincu que je devais rentrer et ne rien dire de ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Il m'a dit qu'avec cet appareil, on ne serait jamais loin l'un de l'autre…

O : Je te le demande pour la dernière fois, Wufei. C'est la vérité ou pas ? Je ne te donnerais pas d'autres chances… La confiance est une chose très précieuse. Quand on la trahi, on ne la regagne pas comme ça.

Wufei le regarda honnêtement dans les yeux.

Wufei : Je peux vous jurer que c'est la vérité… Il m'a manipulé.

J : Et comment il t'a manipulé ! Espèce d'idiot, tu nous a vendu !

Wufei : Je ne lui ai jamais révélé nos secrets militaires !

J : Tu n'as pas eu besoin de le faire ! Comment s'est fini votre dernière conversation ??

Wufei : J'ai mis les choses au clair avec lui. Je peux vous assurer que c'est fini entre nous… Je ne veux plus ni l'entendre, ni le voir !

J se leva brusquement, alarmé.

J : Alors il faut évacuer la base et vite !

Les autres mads l'imitèrent.

S : Quoi ?? Pourquoi ??

Soudain l'alarme de la base retentit. J regarda le chinois gravement.

J : Prie pour que tes vrais amis soient plus digne de confiance que tu ne le croyais jusque-là… Sinon nous sommes tous morts !

Wufei se rendit compte qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'encore plus grave qu'il ne le pensait, sans savoir quoi exactement…

Wufei : Laissez-moi les aider ! Je suis responsable de tout ça, je dois faire quelque chose !

J : Pas question. Tant que nous n'aurons pas la preuve que ce que tu nous as dit est la vérité, tu seras considéré comme un traître. Soldats, ramenez-le dans sa cellule !

O : C'est une question de sécurité, Wufei. On ne peut pas prendre de risques.

Wufei soupira, compréhensif, en laissant l'un des soldats le menotter.

Wufei : Si seulement j'avais cette preuve…

Les soldats l'escortèrent hors de la pièce et le ramenèrent en cellule, laissant les mads seuls.

H : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, J ?

J : Treize Kushrénada nous attaque ! Il n'a plus aucune raison de ne pas le faire maintenant que son pion est inutile.

S : Il connaît la position de la base ??

J : Wufei le lui a donné à la seconde il a connecté le brouilleur ici la première fois !

G : Le brouilleur est une sorte de logiciel espion… C'est ce que je craignais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il aurait séduit Wufei si ce n'était pas pour lui soutirer des infos.

J : Wufei a joué son rôle à la perfection… Kushrénada a pu nous espionner à sa guise pendant 6 mois.

O : Reste à savoir ce qu'il sait.

J : Tout. Il sait tout.

Ils se regardèrent très inquiet, conscient que la situation était très mal engagé pour eux.

§§§

Dès que l'alerte avait résonné, les pilotes avaient laissés leur conversation et leur café pour rejoindre le hangar, comme tous les soldats de la base. (La preuve qu'ils foutent pas rien, ils vont se battre lol) Duo ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait le sentiment que cette attaque avait un lien avec sa découverte d'hier soir… Ca tombait mal car il se sentait vidé. Ca n'aurait pas plus mal tombé avec ce qui c'était passé hier soir ! D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul que la nouvelle de la trahison officielle de Wufei avait ébranlé… Si un ennemi avait voulu les prendre en faute, il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux. Et si c'était le cas justement ? Peu importe, il donnerait le meilleur de lui-même ! Il n'allait pas laissé Wufei lui gâcher la vie plus longtemps. Wufei n'avait jamais rien été pour lui et ne serait plus jamais rien !

Il allait monter dans son gundam, quand il se retourna. Les soldats avaient grise mine… Toute la base devait savoir pour Wufei, une nouvelle comme ça se répand comme une traînée de poudre. Ca allait être un massacre… Il devait faire quelque chose ! Il attrapa une barre de fer qui traînait sur le pont supérieur et se rua sur la balustrade. Il tapa dessus avec, avec rage jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'attention de tous. Quatre et Trowa le regardèrent étonné, mais pas autant que les petits soldats de plomb en route pour l'abattoir.

Duo : Ne vous laissez pas abattre par la nouvelle de la trahison de Wufei !! Ce traître ne partage pas notre combat ! Ce traître ne fait plus parti de notre unité ! Ce traître est MORT !!! Oubliez-le !! Il faut se battre !! Treize Kushrénada ne doit pas gagner !! Il compte sur notre désarroi mais on va lui montrer qu'il s'est trompé !! On est plus fort qu'eux !! On va leur montrer de quoi on est capable !! On va les écraser, tous autant qu'ils sont !!! On va les LAMINER !!! Vous êtes avec moi ???

Un tonnerre de cri et d'applaudissement retentit, signe que le message était parfaitement passé.

Duo : Alors allons-y et que les meilleurs gagnent, c'est-à-dire NOUS !!!

Avec une énergie nouvelle, les petits soldats de plomb montèrent dans leur machine, non plus pour aller à l'abattoir mais pour botter le cul aux troupes de Treize Kushrénada ! Duo sourit, en mode Dieu de la mort et se dirigea vers son Deathcythe. L'arabe et le français lui sourirent, sûr de remporter la victoire. Ils montèrent dans leur monture et attendirent l'ouverture des portes. Ils décollèrent les premiers, suivi par la meute de soldats de plomb enragés.

§§§

Dans la base, ceux qui restait attendait nerveusement le début du combat et surtout son issu. Sally veillait sur Heero et lui parlait de ce qui se passait en espérant que l'urgence de la situation le pousserait à revenir parmi eux et pour essayer de calmer son inquiétude.

Wufei lui tournait en rond dans sa cellule, tourmenté par l'angoisse et le remord. C'était de sa faute si ses amis étaient obligés de mettre leur vie en danger dans un combat presque désespéré. Treize avait eu tout le temps de préparer cette bataille. C'était de sa faute… Il se demandait comment il pourrait se rattraper à présent. Si ils survivaient à cette bataille, il se promit de tout faire pour prouver qu'il n'était pas devenu un traître volontairement ! Il se promit de tout faire pour récupérer l'amitié de ses vrai ami… Et de Duo. Il ferait tout ce qu'il était en son pouvoir pour ça ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était l'amitié de Duo qui lui manquait le plus. Et là, il craignait beaucoup sur lui… Ca devait être l'un des seuls combats où il ne pourrait pas protéger ses arrières. Et pour cause ! Il était coincé dans une cellule, impuissant à ce qui arrivait, par sa faute. Ca le rendait fou… « Fais attention à toi, Duo… Je t'en prie, fais très attention ! » Si il était blessé, ça serait de sa faute et il s'en voudrait beaucoup…

Les mads surveillaient l'évolution de l'affrontement, depuis la salle de contrôle… La situation n'était brillante. Statistiquement, ils perdaient… Les troupes de Treize Kushrénada étaient plus nombreuse d'au moins la moitié de leur propre troupes, au mieux. J n'avait aucun doute que le général savait très exactement de combien d'hommes il avait besoin pour les écraser. En les piratant, il savaient tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Leur nombre, les types de leur ms etc… Statistiquement, il n'avait aucune chance de gagner, si ce n'était qu'ils avaient des pilotes de gundam. Malheureusement, il n'était plus que 3 et avec la nouvelle toute récente de la trahison de leur ami, ils n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme. Sans compter que les soldats aussi avaient été affectés par la nouvelle… Ils n'auraient pas dû savoir, mais ils le savaient très probablement. Tout dépendait des pilotes de gundam… Eux seuls pouvaient faire la différence.

J : Mes amis et collègues, prions pour que nos poulains soient plus solide moralement que Treize Kushrénada semble le croire… Sinon ce sera notre fin.

Ils se regardèrent, conscient que c'était peut-être leur l'heure.

G : Duo sera à la hauteur. Il a survécu sur L2, il survivra à ce combat et poussera les autres à faire pareille. J'ai confiance en lui.

H : Quatre ne se laissera pas démonter ! Il est plus fort qu'il en a l'air.

S : Si ce démon de Kushrénada pense pouvoir affaiblir Trowa avec une ruse de ce genre, il va être déçu !

O : Si Wufei se battait, je crois qu'il donnerait le meilleur de lui-même aussi…

J eut un sourire.

J : Alors nous avons une chance, tant qu'ils seront debout… Ils mèneront les soldats à la victoire !

§§§

Les pilotes de gundam, placés devant les soldats de plomb, regardaient les lignes ennemis. Ils essayaient d'estimer le nombre d'ennemi à vue de nez… Sans trop y arriver. Chacun restait dans son camp, attendant que l'un des deux se lance, un peu comme un bras de fer psychologique.

Quatre : Ils sont deux ou trois fois plus nombreux que nous…

Duo : Mais ils n'ont pas de gundam !

Trowa : Tu proposes quoi ?

Duo : C'est simple. Ils sont trois fois plus nombreux alors on va prendre chacun une partie des soldats et attaquer par différents cotés. J'Ils sont trois fois plus nombreux alors on va prendre chacun une partie des soldats et attaquer par différents cotés. Je prend le centre.

Quatre : Je prend ceux de gauche.

Trowa : Et moi, ceux de droite.

Duo : Le plan, c'est d'arriver à les séparer en trois groupes… Et de les encercler.

Quatre : On est pas beaucoup pour ça…

Duo : Peu importe le nombre. C'est la motivation qui compte. Il faut motiver les hommes, pour qu'ils se battent pour deux. L'important est de ne pas se laisser encercler !

Trowa : Ca peut marcher… On doit les attirer chacun de notre coté, ils vont être obligé de se séparer. Plus ils seront désorganisés, mieux ce sera pour nous.

Quatre : Oui, il faut les pousser à l'erreur. J'ai compris…

Duo : Aller, on y va !!

Les trois pilotes donnèrent leur ordres aux hommes et ils rompirent le bras de fer en partant chacun de leur coté. La manœuvre sembla surprendre les soldats ennemis qui démarrèrent quelques secondes après eux.

§§§

Lorsque les échos de la bataille cessèrent après plus d'une heure de combat, Wufei se demanda ce que ça signifiait… Si ils avaient perdu ou gagné… Et si ils avaient perdu, ce qui allait se passer à présent. Le combat l'inquiétait mais ce silence l'inquiétait encore plus. Il n'imaginait pas que Duo, le dieu de la mort, ait pu perdre un combat… Il n'imaginait pas qu'il ait pu se faire tuer. Ce n'était pas possible ! A chaque fois qu'ils combattaient, il semblait invulnérable. Si un ennemi s'approchait de lui, il était tranché en deux dans la seconde… Si quelqu'un essayait de le descendre de loin, il esquivait les tirs et allait le détruire… Il n'avait pas pu perdre. C'était impossible… Soudain, il entendit des pas venir. Et si c'était un chef d'OZ venu lui annoncer qu'ils détruit les gundams ?? Ne pas savoir le rendait fou !

§§§

Ce fut un long, très long combat. Ce fut éprouvant physiquement comme moralement. Il y avait beaucoup beaucoup d'ennemis. Les rebelles avaient eu de lourdes pertes. Ils étaient épuisés et blessés, éreinté sur le champ de bataille… Mais ils avaient triomphés ! Ils les avaient repoussés… Si ils avaient perdu au moins 1/4 des leurs, les autres en avaient perdu les ¾. L'ennemi avait fuis, il n'avait pas eu le choix !

§§§

Lorsque le chinois aperçu son mad, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

O : Nous avons gagné.

Wufei : C'est vrai ? Et comment va Duo ??

O : Il va bien…

Wufei se sentit encore plus soulagé.

O : Mais tu devrais plus t'inquiéter pour toi. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons faire de toi.

Il le regarda, soucieux.

Wufei : Vous allez me condamner ?

O : Je ne pense pas. Je ferais tout pour éviter cet extrémité.

Wufei : Vous ne me croyez pas ? Je vous ai dit tout la vérité !

O : La question n'est pas là, actuellement. Je veux surtout te protéger, pour l'instant…

Wufei : Pour pouvoir me juger ou parce que vous me croyez innocent ?

O : Je ne sais pas… Mais une chose est sûr. Si tu sors de cette cellule, tu es mort. Les hommes te lyncheront à la première occasion.

Wufei : A quoi bon me garder en vie ici alors, si le conseil veut aussi me faire la peau ?

O : Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Nous venons d'échapper de peu à une cuisante défaite… Ils nous faut d'abord organiser notre défense, nous devons partir d'ici ! Lorsque nous serons en sécurité à nouveau, nous étudirons ton cas.

Wufei : Je vois… D'ici-là, je dois rester enfermé. Je crois que c'est le meilleur sort que je puisse mériter de toute façon.

O : Je te tiendrais au courant, si nous prenons une décision qui te concerne.

Wufei : D'accord… Merci, Maître O. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous convaincre que je suis totalement honnête, je le ferais.

O : La seule chose que tu puisses faire pour l'instant, c'est attendre.

O s'en alla, laissant Wufei seul avec son soulagement, ses inquiétudes et sa frustration.

§§§

Les combattants regagnèrent le hangar, aidant ceux dont les ms ne pouvaient plus voler. Duo sortit de son gundam et s'appuya contre la rambarde pour regarder les hommes sortirent de leur propres machines. Il était lessivé… Mais il les avait mené jusqu'au bout quand même. Ils avaient même remporté la victoire. Quatre et Trowa vinrent le rejoindre.

Quatre : On a réussi. On les a repoussé…

Trowa : Mais si Treize en renvoi d'autres, on aura aucune chance cette fois.

Duo : Je crois que pour l'instant, on est tranquille… Ce chien a dû penser que, vu qu'on était affaibli moralement, ça suffisait pour nous écraser. Il nous a sous-estimer. Manque de pot pour lui, on est plus solide que ça ! On est pas des pilotes de gundam pour rien !

Quatre : C'est vrai… Tu as bien encouragé les soldats. Sans toi, ils ne se seraient pas aussi bien battu.

Trowa : Tu nous a aussi encouragé. On aurait pas pu repousser leur assaut sinon, je ne m'en sentais pas la force.

Duo : Exagérez pas, les gars. J'ai fais ce que je devais faire, c'est tout.

Quatre : Oui et tu as sauvé la base.

Trowa : Pas que la base, nous tous avec.

L'américain se tourna vers eux, en souriant, flatté malgré sa modestie. Soudain, un vertige le prit… Il vacilla et manqua de tomber, mais Trowa le rattrapa.

Quatre : Ca va pas, Duo ??

Quatre lui prit la main, inquiet. Duo se reprit sur ses jambes, un peu étourdi, une fois le vertige passé.

Duo : Ca va… C'est passé.

Quatre : Tu devrais aller voir Sally. Tu t'es prit un mauvais coup tout à l'heure, quand ces 3 ms t'ont encerclé.

Duo : Ca va, je te dis…

Trowa : Ne discutes pas. Tu vas voir Sally, c'est tout.

Le français l'emmena contre son gré, avec Quatre. Duo protesta mais ne pu que suivre. Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Sally préparait de quoi accueillir tous les blessés.

Sally : J'étais sûr de voir au moins l'un de vous 3 ! D'habitude, c'est Heero qui proteste à venir me voir…

Quatre : Cette fois, c'est lui. Il a eu un vertige.

Duo : Je vous assure que c'est rien, les gars… Un moment de fatigue, c'est tout.

Trowa : Il s'est prit un coup pendant le combat. On l'a entendu hurler contre ces « maudits écrans », il a dû se cogner la tête dessus.

Duo protesta encore mais Trowa continua quand même.

Sally : Je vois. Tu vas arrêter de ronchonner et tu vas t'installer sur le lit là-bas ! Tu vas être bien à coté de Heero. Je suis sûr qu'il brûle d'envie de savoir comment ça s'est passé d'où il est.

La perspective d'être à coté du loup fit taire le tressé, qui se laissa conduire jusqu'au lit indiqué. Le médecin les suivi, pour ausculter le malade récalcitrant. Elle en profita pour vérifier sa vieille blessure (je sais même plus où elle était) et vérifier que l'arabe et le français n'avait rien non plus. Sally les laissa repartir, sauf Duo qu'elle décida de garder en observation pour la nuit, à cause de la méga-bosse qui avait poussé sur son crâne…

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire et devant admettre qu'il était fatigué, il se résigna à rester allongé gentiment. Il appela Sally et lui demanda de tirer le rideau le séparant de Heero, pour qu'il puisse le voir. Elle accepta en souriant, contente qu'il arrête de ronchonner et tira un bout du rideau. Elle lui fit quelques recommandations et le laissa pour aller s'occuper des premiers blessés qui arrivaient. Duo la regarda partir faire son boulot, en soupirant. Il était coincé ici jusqu'à demain… Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le contrariait le plus. Il se sentait seul et vide… La tension du combat retombé, il n'avait plus la colère pour se cacher derrière. Il eu soudain envie de pleurer mais ne se laissa pas aller à sa tristesse, de peur que quelqu'un le surprenne en état de faiblesse. Il avait besoin de parler… De se confier. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire avec Quatre, maintenant. Ni avec sally… Elle n'avait pas le temps et il ne pouvait pas lui parler de ça… C'était trop personnel. Il n'y avait que Heero qui était là… Plongé dans une sorte de sommeil peut-être, mais là quand même. Il était sûr qu'il entendait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, malgré son état comateux… Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'il puisse s'en souvenir après. Il avait confiance en Heero.

Duo : Tu sais que l'armée de Treize Kushrénada nous a attaqué, Heero ? Il nous a cru affaibli… Et bien, on les a mouchés ! On les écrasés ! Il paraît que c'est que c'est grâce à moi, selon les gars… Parce que j'ai écouté la rage et la douleur qui grondait en moi et que j'ai fait un discours à pousser à la révolte une armée de limace asservi… Le pire, c'est que, même si on leur a foutu la pâté, je me sens désespéré. Si avant qu'on aille se battre, les limaces, c'était nos hommes… Maintenant, c'est moi la limace. Je me sens mal… Si tu savais comme je me sens mal, Heero.

Il essuya une larme rebelle et se coucha sur le coté, face à Heero. Ca lui faisait du bien et du mal de parler de ça, en même temps… Mais il en avait besoin sinon il allait exploser.

Duo : Je sais que tu me répondras pas… Si ça se trouve, tu t'en moques… Si tu as choisis de te plonger dans le sommeil, c'est que tu en avais marre de tout ça, je suppose. J'aimerais pouvoir faire comme toi… Pour ne plus ressentir ça. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a planté un couteau dans le dos, dans le cœur… Et c'est Wufei qui le tenait ce couteau. Quand je l'ai découvert la nuit derrière qui parlait avec ce maudit général Kushrénada, j'ai cru que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre… Je me suis attaché à lui. Malgré son attitude détestable, j'ai cru qu'il filait un mauvais coton et qu'il avait besoin de temps ou d'espace… J'aurais pas dû tant m'attacher. J'ai été bête. Pendant que je m'inquiétais, lui fricotait avec Treize Kushrénada ! C'est lui qui utilisait ton pc en douce, avec le joujou que lui avait donné ce chien galeux d'OZ… Je me suis laissé piégé comme le dernier des cons ! Et maintenant, je suis désespéré. Je sais même pas où j'ai trouvé la force de motiver les troupes et de battre les soldats de Kushrénada tellement je me sens vidé… J'ai envie de le tuer… Je sais que ça ne me soulagerais pas… Mais j'ai envie de le tuer pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Je suis pitoyable, tu trouve pas ? Parce qu'en fin de compte, il ne m'a rien fait de particulier à moi tout seul… Il nous a tous fait la même chose… Seulement je le ressens comme ça. J'ose pas te dire pourquoi mais à mon avis, tu l'as déjà deviner. Ce salaud a trahi plus que mon amitié, sans même le savoir ou chercher le savoir… Il me le paiera… Je te jure qu'il me le paiera !

Il essuya d'autres larmes qui persistaient à vouloir couler… Soudain, il cru voir la main de Heero bouger. Il se reprit et sécha d'un coup les larmes qui lui brouillait la vue, en se redressant.

Duo : Heero ??

Il se leva et approcha du lit voisin, plein d'espoir. Il regarda le japonais, qui semblait ne pas avoir bougé d'un poils. Il lui prit la main pour voir… Mais elle resta immobile. Il s'était trompé… Abattu par ce faux espoir, il se laissa tomber sur le siège à coté du lit sans lâcher la main de Heero. Il se remit à pleurer malgré lui… La trahison de Wufei, c'était le coup dur de trop, pour lui.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant… Je me sens plus la force de lutter. Pourtant, le combat ne fait que commencer… Kushrénada nous a déclaré la guerre, aujourd'hui. Si la mission de Wufei était de détruire, de ronger ce qui faisait notre force à tous les 5, il a réussit ! Je dois pas abandonner… J'ai pas le droit d'abandonner… Mais…

Un mouvement de la main de Heero coupa net ses idées noires. Il regarda sa main et puis Heero… Il re-sécha ses larmes et se releva. Il ne voulait pas se réjouir trop vite. Ca pouvait être aussi un geste réflexe comme ça… Il ne voulait pas supporter un autre faux espoir.

Duo : Heero, c'est vraiment toi qui a fait ça ? Je dois le savoir… Si c'est toi, recommences… Essaie de me serrer la main…

Il attendu nerveusement et la main de Heero serra la sienne. Vraiment pas beaucoup mais il la serra. L'américain se laissa tomber sur la chaise, en serrant la main du loup, heureux.

Duo : Tu m'entends… C'est merveilleux, tu m'entends et tu as bougé ta main… J'avais peur que tu ne sois plus là… Que tu sois trop loin… Il faut que tu reviennes, Heero. On a besoin de toi… Si ça continue, il ne restera plus rien de l'équipe soudé qu'on était… On a vraiment besoin de toi, pour reformer une vraie équipe…

Malheureusement, Heero ne fit rien d'autres. Il resta endormi… Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à se réveiller. En tous cas, ce progrès redonna espoir à Duo… Lorsque la doctoresse vint le voir, prête à l'engueuler parce qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, il se jeta dans ses bras, fou de joie en lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle. Incrédule, elle lui ordonna de se recoucher, ce qu'il fit sans broncher et alla le constater elle-même, très soulagé qu'il donne enfin une réaction.

Le reste de la journée fut beaucoup plus positive pour l'américain, qui mangea avec appétit le midi. Bien sûr, il insista pour que les autres pilotes soient mis au courant de l'évolution de l'état du japonais tout de suite. Ils passèrent après manger, impatient de le voir eux-même… Cette nouvelle leur redonna de l'espoir à tous les 3 et ils en avaient bien besoin. Après que Sally ait décidé qu'ils avaient assez fatigué Duo, les pilotes furent obligé de laisser le malade se reposer… Ce qu'il ne fit pas vraiment, puisqu'il raconta avec passion toute la bataille à Heero et comment ils avaient réussit à surprendre, séparer et finalement écraser leur ennemi. Ce n'est que le soir, une fois l'excitation superficielle de la nouvelle retombé, qu'il se reposa vraiment. A 21H, il dormait déjà comme un dragonneau ayant dévoré un bœuf et joué toute la journée.

§§§

Duo se trouvait dans un sombre couloir d'une base inconnu… Il avançait sur ses gardes, à l'affût d'un danger sans visage mais dont il sentait la présence. Que faisait-il là ? Il n'en savait rien mais il savait qu'il était en danger… Quelqu'un le guettait dans l'ombre. Il sursauta et pointa son arme vers un coin d'ombre, ayant cru voir quelque chose. Rien… Il continua sa progression encore plus tendu. Un autre mouvement dans l'ombre attira son attention de l'autre coté et il se retourna vers où il avait perçu le mouvement… Mais il n'y avait rien non plus. Quelqu'un essayait de le faire tourner en bourrique ! Il y avait quelqu'un dans ce couloir, il en était sûr…

Duo : Montrez-vous ! Je sais que vous êtes là !

Bien sûr, il n'eut aucune réponse… Et puis, un rire froid et cruel retentit. Il bondit et regarda tout autour de lui, sans voir personne encore ! La panique le prit malgré lui… Il se mit à crier contre cette présence invisible, l'objectant de se montrer.

Wufei : Ca ne sert à rien.

Duo se retourna vers la voix et vit Wufei, face à lui. Il était pâle et se tenait là, immobile tel un fantôme. Il était bizarre, comme éteint. L'américain braqua son arme sur lui, furieux.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ??

Wufei : A toi de me le dire… Je ne voulais pas le suivre… C'est de ta faute… Tu m'as abandonné…

Le tressé le fixa, surpris et incrédule.

Duo : Quoi ??

Treize : C'est vrai, tout est de ta faute, Duo… Tu n'as pas su le protéger. Regardes ce que tu as fait de lui…

Ce murmure sinistre fit bondir brusquement Duo, qui se retourna d'un bond. Il était là, le traître, le chien galeux d'OZ ! Il lui tira dessus mais celui-ci s'évapora…

Treize : Il est à moi, maintenant… A moi… Tu as perdu, Duo. Tu l'as perdu…

Il se retourna et vit Treize derrière Wufei, qui souriait sadiquement. Duo ne comprenait rien ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Il n'avait rien fait à Wufei ! Mais ce qui le mettait encore plus en colère, c'était les mains de ce chien pelé sur le chinois… Cette vision le mit hors de lui, sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui prenait.

Duo : Il n'est pas à toi !! Tu me l'as volé !! Tu l'aimes pas !! Tu ne l'as jamais aimé !!

Wufei le regarda tristement, sans chercher à se dégager, résigné.

Wufei : Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné, Duo ? J'aurais tout fait pour toi… Tout. Je t'aimais… Mais tu m'as abandonné… Tu m'as laissé entre ses mains. Pourquoi ?

Treize : Que vais-je faire de toi, pauvre marionnette entre mes mains ? N'est-ce pas, Duo ? Que vais-je faire de lui ? Et si je commençais par toi, plutôt… héhéhé !

Le dit chien pelé eut un sourire amusé, en lui montrant un pistolet… Duo s'apprêta à menacer avec le sien, mais vit qu'il n'était plus dans ses mains. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Treize lui avait volé… Impuissant et perdu, il regarda le général appuyer sur la détente.

Wufei : Non, pas cette fois…

Le chinois se retrouva devant la balle sans que Duo ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Wufei lui sourit…

Wufei : Pardon, Duo…

Et le pilote asiatique s'écroula, ayant reçu la balle en plein cœur à la place de Duo…

§§§

Duo se réveilla brusquement et se redressa dans son lit, en regardant autour de lui, la respiration rapide. Où était-il ?? Il ne dormait jamais la lumière allumée… Il se sentait perdu comme dans son rêve… Sally vint le voir, inquiète et tout lui revint en la voyant. Il poussa un soupir et vida le verre d'eau, posé sur la table de nuit, d'un trait. Il étais encore sous le coup des émotions.

Sally : Ca ne va pas, Duo ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Duo : C'est rien… J'ai juste… fait un rêve… Ou un cauchemar, je sais pas trop…

Sally : Tu veux en parler ?

Duo : Non… De toute façon, c'est le rêve le plus stupide que j'ai jamais fait !

Sally : Comme tu veux… Tu devrais te reposer encore, il est tôt. Tu vas réussir à te rendormir tout seul ?

Duo : Oui, ça ira…

Elle lui sourit doucement et s'éloigna, pour reprendre sa garde. Elle devait surveiller que les blessés du combat n'ait aucun problème.

Duo se recoucha et poussa un juron. Quel rêve stupide il avait fait ! Comme si c'était de sa faute si Wufei les avait trahi… N'importe quoi ! Il n'avait pas abandonné Wufei, c'était plutôt le contraire ! C'était lui qui s'était moqué d'eux pendant je ne sais combien de temps… Ce rêve venait de réveiller sa colère envers le chinois mais il l'intriguait en même temps. Il y a des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout dans ce délire… Mais pour l'instant, il s'en moquait ! Il devait aller voir G demain absolument… Il voulait savoir ce qu'ils avaient décidé pour ce traître de Wufei ! Après il irait voir Quatre… Il avait à lui confier beaucoup de choses. Il voulait lui parler de ce rêve bizarre aussi, ça l'intéresserait sûrement… Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider à comprendre certaines choses.

Duo jeta un œil à Heero, qui semblait toujours aussi paisiblement endormi et ferma les yeux, en espérant ne plus être réveillé par un cauchemar aussi idiot. Il était fatigué et se rendormit rapidement.

§§§ (1 mois et 5 jour)

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par le cri de douleur d'un soldat et la voix de la doctoresse qui essayait de le convaincre d'éviter de bouger. Duo grognassa car il détestait être réveillé comme ça… Mais il se sentit de pas trop mauvaise humeur en se rappelant qu'il allait pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie. Il avait un tas de truc à faire… Héhé !

Il attendit calmement que Sally en ait fini avec son patient plaintif et puis l'appela. Après lui avoir demandé si il avait bien dormi et lui avoir demandé comment il se sentait, elle l'examina. Comme il ne semblait avoir rien de plus qu'une grosse bosse et qu'il était très impatient, elle le libéra… Ravi, il s'habilla aussitôt. Quand il fut prêt, elle lui mit de la crème sur la bosse pour qu'elle parte plus vite et lui recommanda d'aller prendre un petit déjeuné. Il accepta rapidement et sortit en disant qu'il était affamé… Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'aller déjeuner. Il n'avait pas faim, il avait besoin de régler une affaire bien plus importante pour lui, qu'un petit déjeuné : L'affaire Wufei ! Il se sentait d'une humeur de requin !! Il partit pour aller voir son mad, bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il en était de l'avenir du chinois et de faire valoir son point de vue… Il était vraiment déterminé après ce rêve !

En arrivant devant la porte du bureau de G, il s'arrêta pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'atteindre son but. Il devait éviter de montrer sa colère sinon G allait essayer de le raisonner. Duo ne voulait pas de ça… Il devait donc garder son calme au maximum ! Il frappa et attendit qu'il lui dise d'entrer. En entrant, il aperçu son mad assis à son bureau, le nez dans de la paperasse. Il leva le nez de son travail et regarda Duo.

G : Bonjour, Duo. Comment va l'œuf d'autruche que t'a sur le crâne ?

Duo : Plus vite l'oiseau sortira, mieux ce sera… Mais je suis venu vous voir pour autre chose.

G : Oui ?

Duo prit le temps de respirer calmement avant de se lancer.

Duo : Je viens prendre des nouvelles de la situation de Wufei. Qu'avez-vous décidez pour lui ?

G s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise, en prenant son temps.

G : J'étais sûr que tu viendrais pour ça. Quel réponse préfèrerais-tu ?

Duo : Je préfère la garder pour moi. Qu'avez-vous décidé alors ?

G : Et bien, en fait, on a pas encore décidé de son sort… Mais de récentes informations, si elles sont exactes, pourraient faire pencher la balance de son coté.

Duo : Quoi ? Vous le laisseriez s'en tirer comme ça ?

L'américain regretta d'avoir laissé parler sa colère et se reprit.

Duo : Enfin, je veux dire… Il nous a tout de même trahi…

G : Je le sais bien. Je connais aussi tes sentiments pour lui…

Duo se demanda de quels sentiments il parlait, gêné.

G : Tu le hais.

Il se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement, tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait pensé que G pouvait parler d'autres sentiments que ceux-là… Il ne ressentait que de la haine pour lui, rien de plus, rien de moins !

Duo : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que Wufei vaut le coup qu'on s'intéresse à son cas ? Il nous a trahi, je suis sûr qu'il a dit où étais notre base à Kushrénada !

G : Non, il n'a pas eu besoin de le faire. Gardes ça pour toi mais sache que le brouilleur universel fait office d'émetteur-récepteur lorsqu'il est connecté à un système informatique…

Duo : Rien ne dit que Wufei ne lui a pas dit pour autant !

G : Ce n'est pas tout. Lorsqu'il est connecté à un système informatique, le brouilleur permet aussi à la personne possédant le code et la fréquence voulu d'avoir un accès directe au contenu du disque dur et de le fouiller à sa guise. Il peut également prendre les infos qui l'intéresse ou faire passer d'autres fichiers et tout ça, sans être repéré par le système car le pirate se trouve camouflé au même titre que les informations concernant la connexion illicite, grâce à un programme virus.

Duo : Quoi ?? C'est Wufei qui vous a dit ça ??

G : Ne soit pas si agressif, Duo ! Non, ce n'est pas Wufei, c'est J. Wufei ne nous a rien dit qui nous pousse à le condamner et même si c'était le cas, c'est à nous de juger… Pas à toi !

G le regarda fermement, faisant bouillir Duo de rage.

G : Le cas de Wufei est en suspens car, si tu as écouté ce que j'ai dis, tu as dû comprendre que nous étions tous en danger dans cette base. Treize Kushrénada connaît tous nos secrets… Aussi nous devons trouver ce qu'il ne sait pas et partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

Duo : Oui, je l'ai compris mais…

G : Il n'y a pas de mais, Duo. La situation est grave. Je dois te demander te faire passer ta colère envers Wufei au second plan car je vais avoir besoin de toi. Nous allons avoir besoin de Quatre et Trowa également. Nous avions prévu de vous mettre au courant de la situation, ça tombe très bien que tu sois venu me voir ce matin.

Duo : Il va revenir nous attaquer ?

G : C'est possible mais nous avons également besoin de vous pour maintenir l'ordre. Il risque d'y avoir des rumeurs concernant ce que je t'ai convié. Si c'est le cas, vous allez devoir essayer de les stopper et si vous n'y arrivez pas, il vous faudra alors maintenir l'ordre. La panique est la dernière chose dont nous ayons besoin actuellement. Je compte sur toi pour prévenir les autres, mais surtout soyez discret ! Si quelqu'un vous surprend à parler de ça, ce sera la panique totale… La nouvelle ferait le tour de la base en moins de 24H. Tu as compris ?

Le tressé hocha la tête, conscient que ce n'était pas le moment de s'occuper des querelles. La situation était encore plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

Duo : Oui. Je leur expliquerais. Je vais mettre ma rancune contre Wufei de coté… De toute façon, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

G : Lorsque la situation sera moins dangereuse, j'aurais quelque chose à te raconter. Je pense que ça pourrait remettre en cause l'opinion que tu as de Wufei.

Duo : Je crois pas que ça puisse me faire changer d'avis, mais je veux bien l'entendre quand même…

G : D'accord… Mais d'abord nous devons évacuer la base. Lorsque nous saurons où aller et que l'organisation sera prête à être mis en place, nous vous préviendrons.

Duo : Entendu. C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ?

G : Oui, tu peux y aller. Si vous entendez une rumeur, faites-le nous savoir… Une rumeur, ça se contre quand c'est prit à temps. L'art de contrer une rumeur par un autre rumeur…

Duo : OK. Au fait, vous savez pour Heero ??

G : Oui. C'est une excellente nouvelle. Je suis sûr qu'il se réveillera bientôt si vous continuez à lui parler. Il faut lui donner envie de revenir…

Duo : C'est ce qu'on fait… J'irais le voir plus souvent. Je suis sensé être aller prendre un petit déjeuné à l'heure qu'il est. Si Sally me prend alors que j'y suis pas encore aller, elle va tuer.

G : Alors va déjeuner, dans ce cas.

Sur un sourire de G, Duo sortit du bureau et cette fois, fit vraiment ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup plus faim mais il allait avoir bientôt du pain sur la planche, il avait intérêt à être en forme. Il alla ensuite retrouver les 2 autres pilotes et leur fit part de leur prochaine mission… Ils parlèrent un peu dans une de leur chambre et décidèrent de commencer tout de suite. Cependant, l'arabe resta avec Duo quand Trowa s'en alla en premier. Quatre savait que l'américain avait des choses sur le cœur… Mais Duo refusa d'en parler maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment. Il lui parla seulement de ses rêves… Que la relation entre Wufei et Treize, il l'avait rêvé, mais sans lui dire ce que ça lui avait fait. Il ne voulait pas réveiller ce qui risquait de le troubler dans sa mission… Il lui parla aussi de son dernier rêve, mais ne se priva pas de dire à l'empathe pourquoi il trouvait idiot et incompréhensible. Quatre ne fit aucune commentaire mais lui dit seulement que « On trouve toujours idiot les rêves qui nous gênes. » avec son air mystérieux, comme quand il savait quelque chose qu'il ne vous dit pas… Duo n'insista pas pour savoir ce qu'il ne lui disait pas, ce n'était pas le moment non plus.

§§§ (1 mois et 15 jours)

Une semaine et 3 jours plus tard, la situation avait évolué : ils étaient enfin en sécurité… Mais cette semaine avait été longue, très longue. D'abord parce qu'une rumeur se répand plus vite qu'un feu de forêt en Corse, en pleine été et qu'elle est encore plus dur à éteindre ! Leur mission leur avaient pris beaucoup de temps et de patience… Ensuite, avec le stress de la menace d'une nouvelle attaque de leur ennemi juré, leur problème personnel avait doublé de taille. Duo avait dû lutter contre sa colère contre Wufei, des cauchemars intempestifs et la curiosité déterminé de Quatre… Finalement, l'américain avait dit à l'arabe ce qu'il voulait savoir, en clair qu'il en voulait tant à Wufei parce qu'il était amoureux de lui ! Mais depuis il l'évitait et lui en voulait beaucoup de l'avoir obligé à lui avouer ça. Trowa, lui se foutait de savoir pourquoi Duo en voulait tant au chinois. La seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était Heero… Qui malheureusement ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Heureusement au moins, l'état du japonais aussi s'était amélioré et il montrait de plus en plus de signe d'un réveil imminent, ce qui rassurait et rendait très impatient le français. Quand à Quatre… Entre les tourments de Duo, le soulagement et les inquiétudes de Trowa et le retour proche de Heero, qui ne demandait qu'à se sortir de sa « prison » involontaire, il avait du mal gérer, même en se protégeant psychiquement. Sans compter son stress et celui de toute la base, qui lui donnait régulièrement mal à la tête… C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à harceler Duo et il le regrettait car l'américain ne lui parlait plus, maintenant. Heureusement, après leur déménagement forcé, il pouvait enfin se relâcher et se reposer.

Finalement, ils n'avaient pas subi de nouvelles attaques, au soulagement de toute la base, sans exception… Maintenant qu'ils étaient en sécurité dans une base alliée, les pilotes pouvaient enfin se laisser un peu aller. Ils en avaient besoin après leur semaines très stressantes, ils étaient épuisés… Trowa pouvait enfin passer tout son temps auprès de son loup, pour rattraper la semaine précédente où il n'avait pas pu passer assez de temps avec lui, à son goût. Duo n'était plus obligé de rester avec Quatre et ses questions embarrassantes, qui n'avait en rien arrangé ce qu'il pensait de Wufei… Ca avait eu tout l'effet inverse car celui qui avait le malheur de prononcé son nom devant lui avait le droit à un regard assassin, à présent. L'empathe lui s'autorisait des grasses matinées et lisait beaucoup beaucoup, pour se reposer l'esprit. Et Wufei, que fait-il ? Il pourrissait dans une cellule, encore et toujours, pour ne pas changer. La seule différence était que ce n'était plus la même cellule, Wufei réfléchissait à laquelle il préférait pour ne pas penser ses tourments et aux yeux de Duo… Pendant que les mads essayaient de se mettre d'accord sur son cas. Enfin surtout G, O, H et S… Car J passait la plupart de son temps dans son labo à bosser sur l'antidote pour la maladie de Heero. Il refusait de dire si il progressait ou non, il refusait de livrer la moindre information… Malgré l'inquiétude de Trowa. Du coup, le français était persuadé qu'il pataugeait dans la semoule sans oser le dire… Il était inquiet et trouvait le sois-disant travail de J inutile, il cherchait donc un autre moyen de guérir son petit loup. Même les affirmations de Duo, qu'il ne comprenait pas vu qu'avant il était le premier à critiquer J, ne le rassurait pas…

L'évacuation encadré par les pilotes de gundam s'était très bien passé, personne n'avait paniqué et ils avaient pu partir sans ennuis… Ils étaient maintenant installé dans une base à des milliers de kilomètres de la première, une base dont l'emplacement ne se trouvait pas dans les documents se trouvant dans la mémoire principale de l'ancienne base. Les mads avaient contactés d'autres rebelles, qui avaient accepté de les accueillir dans leur base, en échange d'un accord arrangeant pour les deux parties. Ils les accueillaient et eux les aidaient, en contre-partie.

§§§

Duo se trouvait dans la salle d'entraînement, vide à cet heure-ci de la matinée, pour profiter du calme pour s'entraîner un peu, quand Quatre arriva. L'américain profitait de leur nouvel environnement et de leur nouvelles habitudes pour l'éviter encore plus depuis leur arrivée ici… Mais il ne pouvait pas partir sans que ce ne soit clairement de l'évitement, cette fois… Aussi il fit comme-ci de rien n'était, comme si l'empathe n'était pas là, en continuant à suer sur une machine de musculation. Manque de chance, Quatre resta debout à l'entrée de la salle, en le regardant, décidé à attendre patiemment qu'il accepte de lui parler.

Quatre : Je sais que tu m'évites, Duo. Ne croit pas que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte. Même sans être empathe, c'est évident ! Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

Duo s'arrêta et le regarda, sur ses gardes. Il se rassit et attendit qu'il continu, voyant qu'il ne s'en débarrasserait pas comme ça.

Quatre : Je sais que j'ai été trop loin là-bas… J'aurais pas dû insister comme ça.

Duo : En effet, t'aurais pas dû… Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir ça en tête, en plus !

Il lui lança un regard de reproche, que Quatre accepta sans protester.

Quatre : Je suis désolé, Duo. J'étais stressé, comme tout le monde. Je ne supportais pas de sentir cette vérité que tu refusais de voir et qui te faisait souffrir.

Duo : Je le supportais bien mieux, en refusant de le voir !

Quatre : Tu refusais en même temps la douleur qui allait avec, mais moi je la sentais ! Etre en permanence avec quelqu'un qui porte ça, quand tu es stressé, ça ne marche pas pour un empathe !

Duo : Parce que c'est plus supportable pour toi, maintenant ??

Quatre : Lorsque ce n'est plus enfermé, ça fait moins mal.

Duo : Pour toi, peut-être, mais pas pour moi ! J'en ai marre d'être réveillé par des cauchemars stupides !

Quatre : Tu les avais avant ces cauchemars. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, tu sais que j'ai raison. Je sens ce que tu ressens, n'oublie pas… Mais si tu veux encore te mentir, reste où tu es. J'en ai assez de souffrir pour les autres pour rien.

L'arabe se retourna, prêt à partir, la main sur la poignet de la porte. Il allait l'ouvrir quand Duo se releva en balançant sa serviette par-terre.

Duo : Oui, tu as raison !! Tu as TOUJOURS raison !! Mais j'aimerais oublier un peu ce qui est vrai, parfois !! J'aimerais oublier ce que je ressens pour ce traître de Wufei !! Tu ne comprends pas ça ??

Quatre se retourna vers lui, très calme, alors que Duo pétait les plombs, en hurlant à la limite de pleurer. Limite qu'il franchit rapidement, à force de déballer sa colère contre l'arabe.

Quatre : Si je le comprend… Mais ça ne s'oublie pas ! Tu ne t'en ai pas encore rendu compte ?? Par contre, ça s'atténue si tu ne te voiles pas la face. Je croyais que tu ne mentais jamais ?

Duo : Se mentir à sois-même, c'est différent. On ne mens pas, quand on considère une chose fausse comme vraie.

Quatre : Mais qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? Moi, je te propose autre chose. Arrête de chercher à déguiser la vérité, si tu as quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un, dis-lui. Si tu ne peux pas le dire à cette personne, dis-le à quelqu'un d'autres ou exprimes-le autrement… Mais arrête de faire l'autruche ! Ca ne te ressemble pas, Duo.

Duo : C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui crève d'amour pour un sale égoïste qui t'a trahi toi et tout tes amis ! Ce n'est pas toi qui pleure le soir, en pensant à lui, depuis que tu m'as forcé à te l'avouer ! Ce n'est pas toi qui fait des cauchemars stupides, qui te réveille en sursaut en pleine nuit !

Quatre : Non mais je ressens certaines choses quand même, quand je suis pas loin de toi !

Duo : Mais tu n'étais pas là lorsque j'ai surpris ce lâche en train de parler avec Treize Kushrénada ! Tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai sentis tous mes espoirs tomber en miette ! Tu n'as pas sentit mon cœur se briser et mes larmes couler devant lui ! Et après, quand je suis retourné me coucher, tu n'as pas sentis mon désespoir et mon désir d'en finir avec cette mascarade de vie !! J'étais seul dans le noir, tu n'étais pas là donc tu ne sais PAS !! C'est clair ??

Quatre : Je ne sais pas, non… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas comprendre. J'ai sentis à quel point tu te sentais trahi et j'en veux à Wufei de t'avoir fait ça. Ce n'est pas digne d'un ami.

Duo essuya ses larmes, sans rien dire. Il était désarmé, il ne trouvait rien à répliquer. En plus, lâcher sa colère sur Quatre l'avait vidé…

Quatre : Le jour où tu pourras lui jeter dans la figure tout ce que tu m'as dit, tu seras sur la voie de la libération.

Duo : Je ne lui ferais jamais ce plaisir. Il sait qu'il m'a fait mal et ça doit vraiment le réjouir…

Quatre : Tu te souviens le dernier rêve que tu as fais ? Je pense que ça veut dire le contraire. Il ne s'en moque peut-être pas… Peut-être même qu'il a de sincères regrets ? Si ton rêve se réalise comme les autres, alors tu auras ta vengeance si tu lui dis tout ça… Car ça lui fera très mal !

Duo : Pas autant que je le voudrais…

Duo s'assit par-terre, déprimé mais rassuré d'être réconcilié avec son ami dans un sens. Quatre vint le rejoindre. Il le laissa s'asseoir à coté de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, avant de décider de s'entraîner un peu au combat, histoire de se défouler un coup. Ils décidèrent de ne plus parler de l'incident, dû au stress, qui les avait fait se fâcher bêtement.

§§§

Après avoir mangé avec Quatre et Trowa au réfectoire, plus moderne que leur ancienne base, un plateau repas de meilleur qualité qu'à son habitude, Duo alla voir son mad. Il lui avait demandé de passer. Est-ce que G voulait lui parler de Wufei, comme il lui avait dit avant leur déménagement ? Quoi qu'il lui dise, il doutait que ça change quelque chose… Le simple nom du chinois évoquait une colère sourde et détonante, comme un orage furieux, en lui. Les choses avaient empirées depuis la dernière fois… Comme si Duo pouvait souhaiter que ça s'arrange, de toute façon ! Mais il devait y aller malgré tout, qu'il veuille savoir ou non le « secret » que G voulait lui révéler… Alors il y alla. Sans être pressé et sans motivation, mais il y alla. En fait, il avait hâte que son mad lui fiche la paix à propos de Wufei. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de G, il prit un air renfrogné, histoire que G sache qu'il n'avait pas très envie d'en apprendre plus sur son ancien collègue et ami… Mais ça ne le découragea pas pour autant. Il proposa un chaise à Duo, tout en souriant.

G : Je vois que tu es d'une humeur bien noire.

Duo : Vous savez pourquoi, je pense…

G : Tu détestes encore plus Wufei et tu ne veux rien savoir de lui. Oui, je le sais… Mais tu écouteras ce que j'ai à te dire quand même.

Duo : Ne prononcez pas son nom devant moi ! Je ne le connaît plus, c'est étranger pour moi !

G : Un étranger qui t'es bien familier, malgré tout. Sais-tu pourquoi nous avions reporté son jugement ?

Duo : Parce que vous aviez plus urgent à traiter… Enfin, ça n'aurait pas été long de lui appliquer la sanction réservé aux traîtres, pourtant !

G : C'est ce que tu crois… Avant de condamner quelqu'un, on l'écoute qu'il ait volé quelque chose ou trahi son camp.

Duo : J'en conclu qu'il a dit quelque chose qui vous a fait douter… Il vous a supplié, je pari. Il a demandé pardon pour ce qu'il avait fait et dit qu'il recommencerait plus, c'est ça ?

Duo dit ça dédaigneusement. G fit non de la tête sans s'énerver du manque de respect de son poulain, prenant patience même si il commençait à en avoir marre de ses humeurs et rancœurs personnelles contre Wufei. Ca risquait de nuire à l'équipe restante à force… C'est en partie pour ça qu'il voulait essayer de calmer Duo, en lui révélant ceci.

G : Non. Au contraire… Il n'avait pas peur d'affronter ses responsabilités et aurait accepté sa sentence.

Duo : Sûrement à cause d'une réminiscence d'honneur…

G : N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson, Duo. Tu vas arrêter de dénigrer Wufei et m'écouter !

Duo lança un regard noir en entendant le nom de Wufei, mais ça n'arrêta pas G. Il lui raconta ce que le chinois leur avait dit sur les circonstances qui l'avaient poussé dans les bras de Treize Kushrénada, en faisant en sorte qu'il ne l'interromps pas en permanence.

L'américain l'écouta sans rien dire mais attendit qu'il ait finit pour son avis avec virulence.

Duo : Vous avez quoi ? Je ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il vous a fait avaler ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Lui compter sur nous ?? Il n'a jamais compté que sur lui-même ! Quand on lui proposait de l'aider à quoi que ce soit, c'était « Non, je vais y arriver seul » ! Et sans merci, en plus… Même Heero a déjà accepté que je lui donne un coup de main avec son gundam, une fois qu'il avait eu de gros dommages. Il n'aurait jamais accepté au début, son ms c'est sacré pour lui mais il a fini par comprendre qu'on était pas ses ennemis. Wufei, lui ne l'a jamais compris !

G : Je crois que tu te fies trop aux apparences ou plutôt que la colère t'aveugle. Ce qu'il nous a dit est tout à fait possible… Ca correspondrait à la fois où il s'était fait capturé. Souviens-toi, on n'avait eu l'emplacement de la base où il était retenu prisonnier au dernier et au moins un mois après sa capture. On a jamais su comment on l'avait eu d'ailleurs…

Duo : Ca ne suffit pas à me convaincre, moi. Vous êtes trop crédules…

G : Nous ne sommes pas aussi bête que tu le sous-entend… Nous l'avons interrogé au détecteur de mensonges avant de le croire et même sous sérum de vérité, parce que J n'était toujours pas sûr…

Duo : Il avait raison. Le détecteur de mensonges, on peut le fausser quand on connaît certains trucs. J les apprit à Heero, je crois même !

G : C'est ce qu'ils nous a dit. Vous feriez bien de les connaître, vous aussi d'ailleurs… Mais vois-tu, même avec le sérum de vérité, il nous a dit la même chose !

Cette fois, Duo ne trouva rien à redire… A sa connaissance, on ne pouvait mentir avec cette méthode. Et puis, il se rappela de son rêve. Wufei l'accusait de l'avoir abandonné, il disait que c'était de sa faute… Que c'était trop tard aussi.

G : Tu me crois, maintenant ?

Duo : Je suis bien obligé… Mais si vous croyez que je vais lui pardonner pour autant, vous vous trompez.

G : Je sais bien que tu ne lui pardonneras pas pour aussi facilement… Mais je tenais à ce que tu saches pourquoi il s'était lié d'amitié avec Kushrénada.

Duo : Et bien je le sais, maintenant. Vous allez faire quoi de lui, alors ?

G : Nous avons décidé de ne pas être trop extrême avec lui. Il restera en prison le temps que nous le jugerons nécessaire.

Duo : C'est une punition trop douce…

G : Parce que tu crois que la mort serait plus juste ? Si c'est une vengeance que tu veux, la prison sera beaucoup plus approprié. Une fois mort, ce serait fini pour lui… Alors que rester enfermé seul dans une cellule à l'avantage de le garder en vie. Vois le point positif pour toi. Il ne pourra que ruminer tous ses regrets pendant un temps indéfini… C'est pire que la mort, crois-moi, dans son cas. Et nous, ça nous arrange car il n'a pas décidé de trahir de lui-même, ça lui donne le temps de penser à tout ce qui s'est passé et peut-être qu'on pourra le reprendre parmi les pilotes. C'est long de former un pilote de gundam, tu sais… Et je t'avoue que nous n'avions aucune envie de le condamner à la peine de mort.

Duo : Mouais… Vous avez pas tord, mais je préfère retenir seulement que c'est une punition pire que la mort. Je ne comprend pas vos raisons de le préférer en vie et je ne veux pas les comprendre.

G : En plus, je suis sûr que tu auras des choses à lui dire…

Duo : Ca se pourrait, oui… Des choses qui lui donnerait encore plus de regrets qu'il en a déjà ! Je vais lui faire regretter d'être encore en vie…

G poussa un soupir. Il ne s'attendait pas à une autre réaction, mais c'était quand même un peu désespérant.

Duo : Si vous m'avez tout dit ce que vous aviez à me dire, j'aimerais y aller.

G : Oui, c'est bon. Tu peux y aller.

Duo : Merci… Finalement, vous avez eu tout à fait raison de ne pas lui infliger la peine capitale !

Duo se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avec un sourire carnassier.

G : Duo !

Le tressé se retourna, en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait encore… Mais sans faire savoir son impatience pour autant.

G : J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à ce que je t'ai dit, cela pourrait t'apaiser un peu. Ta colère pourrait nuire à l'équipe, si tu persistes à rogner ta rancœur.

Duo : Mes sentiments sont à moi, vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois en faire !

G : Non, en effet… Mais dans la mesure où cela peut avoir un impact dépassant tes sentiments personnels, j'ai le droit de te faire des recommandations. Je ne te donnes pas d'ordres… Juste un conseil, mais tu ferais bien de le suivre si tu ne veux pas aggraver l'état de vos relations. Laisses-moi te rappeler que la manœuvre de Treize Kushrénada a endommagé votre bonne entente… Il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour vous séparer.

Duo : Notre amitié est plus solide que vous ne semblez le croire, vous savez…

G : Mais tu t'es récemment fâché avec Quatre.

Duo : Nous nous sommes réconciliés, maintenant.

G : Je le sais, mais avant jamais vous ne vous seriez fâché comme ça… Votre entente est votre force et il le sait. C'est notre meilleur arme contre lui et il a déjà semé la discorde entre vous et Wufei… Evites de finir le travail qu'il a commencé.

Duo ne répondit rien, en se rendant compte qu'il avait raison. Il devait faire attention que sa rancune envers le chinois ne lui fasse pas tout oublier, en effet… Mais rien ne l'empêchait de se venger, pour autant. Il dit à G qu'il avait comprit et sortit…

G le regarda sortir en se demandant si il ne venait pas de livrer Wufei aux lions. Il avait voulu apaiser les tensions entre Duo et le poulain de O mais il avait l'impression d'avoir attisé le feu plus qu'autre chose… Au moins, l'américain avait compris son dernier message. C'était mieux que rien. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, le reste dépendait de Duo et Wufei… Mais aussi de Heero. Il comptait sur son réveil prochain, pour reprendre les choses en mains.

§§§

Noir. Il n'arrive pas à bouger, que les extrémités de ses membres récemment. Prisonnier de lui-même depuis son agression. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller avant, il voulait juste oublier… Mais maintenant le voulait, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait peur de sa propre force mentale et que ses frustrations le rendent fou. Tout entendre et ne rien pouvoir faire. Etre conscient de l'inquiétude des ses amis, des regrets de celui à cause de qui il en est là, de la peine de Trowa… Tout ça sans rien pouvoir leur dire… Dire à Trowa qu'il lui manque, qu'il voudrait être dans ses bras et pouvoir l'embrasser… Dire à Wufei sa colère et lui apprendre les bonnes manières… Dire à Duo de ne pas abandonner, qu'il est toujours là et qu'il lutte pour revenir du chaos de son esprit, dont la porte est gardé par un loup blessé… Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était comme ça. Il n'y avait pas de temps là où il était… Juste des périodes endormi et réveillé, comme dans un rêve sans fin.

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

Il sentit soudain les entraves qui le bloquait se desserrer, se relâcher, le libérer de son poids écrasant, celui de la peur d'un loup. Sans hésiter, il poussa la porte en remerciant son ami loup de l'avoir protégé. Sortant de sa prison, il ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri… Du blanc, encore du blanc, il ne voyait que ça dans la pièce ! Il détestait le blanc, il avait peur du blanc !!

Et puis, quelqu'un arriva. Dans la panique, son coté animal prit le dessus et repoussa cette personne, en grognant. Alors elle, car cette personne portait une odeur de femelle, s'approcha tout doucement, en lui parlant tout aussi doucement. Petit loup se calma un peu et flaira cette femelle… C'est alors qu'il reconnu Sally. Il la laissa l'approcher et le recoucher, en essayant de le calmer. Terrifié, il l'écouta. Toujours du blanc, mais pourquoi faut-il que ce soit blanc, chaque fois qu'on l'emmène quelque part ? Elle lui toucha le front, mais il sursauta. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter et contrôlant sa peur, car il sentait sa peur, continua de lui parler en contrôlant si il n'avait pas température. Elle le laissa deux seconde pour aller chercher un petit gâteau au chocolat, qui lui restait de son en-cas. Ca coupe le temps un en-cas quand on a rien d'autres à faire qu'attendre. Il le prit et le mangea rapidement, ce qui eut l'effet de le calmer net en le ramenant sur une préoccupation plus terre à terre, la faim. Elle pu alors contrôler si il voyait et entendait bien et plein d'autres choses qui n'intéressaient pas spécialement Heewolf, mais il lui répondit quand même. Il était seulement content d'être revenu, maintenant que la surprise du plafond blanc était passé. Il était peut-être dans une autre pièce blanche mais pas prisonnier cette fois…

Il se rendit compte d'un coup qu'il avait soif, très soif… Et faim aussi… Et qu'il voulait voir Trowa… Et Duo… Et Quatre… Et qu'il avait aussi envie de retourner dans sa chambre, car il en avait marre des pièces blanches. Ca lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs… Mais une chose à la fois. Il voulait d'abord boire et manger ! Il le dit à Sally, qui demanda à un de ses assistants d'aller chercher un plat avec un bon morceau de viande et un peu de légumes au réfectoire. Heewolf n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. A peine l'assiette fut-elle entre ses mains et lui assis avec l'aide de Sally, qu'il prit la viande à la main, laissant les couverts de coté pour la suite et la dévora, tel un loup affamé. Personne ne s'approcha de lui pendant son repas, de peur de tenir le rôle du dessert tellement il semblait affamé. Il ne laissa rien dans l'assiette, même pas un seul légume ! Il bu ensuite plusieurs verre d'eau, assez pour étancher sa soif… Après il se recoucha et suivit le conseil de Sally, qui était de se reposer un peu. Après elle ferait prévenir les pilotes, pour qu'ils viennent le voir… Il voulait les voir, alors il se reposa. Il dormi quelques heures, d'un vrai sommeil cette fois-ci et en se réveillant, il se sentait bien. Mieux qu'à son « retour »… Comme promit, Sally fit prévenir ses amis, qui arrivèrent 10 min après.

Quand il le vit réveillé, Trowa le prit dans ses bras, fou de joie et lui murmura plein de choses à l'oreille. Heewolf y répondit en couinant de joie. Duo et Quatre leur laissèrent deux minutes de tendres retrouvailles. L'américain serra Heero dans ses bras de soulagement, pendant que l'arabe lui souriait heureux de son rétablissement, et lui posa plein de questions, entre autre si il souvenait de ce qu'on lui avait dit pendant qu'il dormait… Le pauvre loup ne dû son salut qu'à Quatre, qui calma l'excitation de Duo. Heero pu alors lui répondre.

Heero : Oui, je me souviens tout… J'étais conscient de tout ce qui se passait, mais je pouvais rien faire.

Duo le regarda en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait confié quand il était un peu désespéré. Heero le regarda, avec un once de colère dans le regard, sachant parfaitement à quoi il pensait. Duo eut peur que ce regard lui fut destiné, peur qu'il le juge pour les faiblesses qu'il lui avait avoué…

Heero : Je me souviens de tout et j'ai aussi eu le temps de réfléchir…

Quatre : Tu te souviens donc que Wufei… nous a trahi ?

Heero : Oui… Et il n'a pas fait que ça. Pour ça, je vais lui faire payer… On ne fait pas souffrir mes amis sans en payer les conséquences.

Le tressé regarda Heero en souriant, comprenant que ce n'était pas à lui qu'il en voulait mais à Wufei…

Trowa : Mais tu dois d'abord te reposer… Tu reviens de loin… Et tu es toujours malade, même si apparemment ton état s'était stabilisé.

Le souvenir de la maladie du petit loup jeta une ombre sur la gaieté du groupe.

Heero : Je sais… Mais si jamais je ne guérissais pas, je me vengerais avant.

Trowa : Je t'interdis de dire ça… Même si je dois ramener Linstein ici pour que tu guérisses, je le ferais ! C'est clair ?

Heero eut un sourire pour le français et lui prit la main.

Heero : J'ai aussi eu le temps de penser à ça, tu sais… J'ai pensé aux choses que je voudrais absolument faire. Je sais que tu ne veux pas y penser, mais ça peut arriver…

Trowa : Je ne veux pas y penser. C'est pour ça qu'on est revenu… Sinon on t'aura laissé dans la forêt là-bas. Je ne t'ai pas ramené ici pour que tu meures !

Heero : Je ne suis pas revenu ici pour mourir non plus… Je veux guérir autant que toi tu mle veux. Ca ne m'empêche pas d'y penser. Il faut aussi y penser…

Trowa : J'y ai déjà pensé et je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer… Je ne veux même pas l'imaginer, ça me fait trop de mal. Alors n'en parles plus, s'il te plait…

Heero : Pour l'instant, d'accord… Mais il faudra bien en parler un moment ou un autre.

Trowa : J'espère que ce ne sera pas nécessaire…

Duo : J bosse sur le remède, je suis sûr qu'il va trouver.

Trowa : J'en suis pas si sûr, moi. J'ai aucune confiance en ce type…

Quatre : Je dois avouer que je ne lui fais pas trop confiance, non plus… Même si il est sois-disant le seul à pouvoir soigner Heero.

Duo : Et moi, je lui fais confiance sur ce point-là… Je sais qu'il veut réellement soigner Heero et qu'il y arrivera.

Trowa et Quatre le regardèrent étonné. Trowa s'apprêtait à demander à Duo pourquoi il en était aussi sûr quand le loup sembla avoir mal à la tête. L'inquiétude lui fit oublier sa question.

Trowa : Ca ne va pas ??

Heero : J'ai mal à la tête…

Quatre : On devrait te laisser te reposer.

Trowa : Oui… J'espère qu'on t'a pas trop fatigué avec notre dispute.

Heero : Ca ne sert à rien de polémiquer sur la confiance qu'on peut lui accorder ou non. De toute façon, c'est le seul à pouvoir le faire… Alors inutile de vous disputer pour ça. Essayez plutôt de discuter calmement, ça sera plus utile.

Quatre soupira et Duo et Trowa se regardèrent désolés.

Quatre : Oui, tu as raison… Ca ne sert à rien à part nous créer des tensions superflu et des sujets de séparations.

Sally arriva, avec un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine.

Sally : Vous l'avez assez fatigué, en effet… Vous reviendrez plus tard.

Quatre : Oui, c'est vrai… Reposes-toi bien, Heero.

Duo : On reviendra te voir demain…

Trowa fit un bisou à Heero, pour lui dire au revoir, un vrai comme il n'avait eu l'occasion de lui en faire depuis son enfermement par J. Les autres partirent pendant ce temps, gêné et Sally détourna le regard en attendant qu'ils se soient assez dit au revoir… Ensuite, le français accepta de laisser son loup de se reposer mais juste avant de partir, il remercia Sally et lui dit qu'il ne en voulait plus.

Après leur départ, elle donna au loup, encore tout heureux de la visite de ses amis et de SON ami en particulier, l'aspirine et lui recommanda de rester calme car c'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas réveiller ses malaises. A son étonnement, il obéit sans ronchonner.

§§§ (1 mois et 16 jours)

Le lendemain matin, Duo vint le voir sans les deux autres. Il avait une basse mine, qu'il tenta de cacher derrière un sourire… Mais Heero s'en aperçu quand même. Quand l'américain lui demanda de ses nouvelles, il répondit et lui retourna la question… Il eut du mal à faire dire à Duo ce qu'il avait mais y parvint au bout de 5 min.

Duo : T'as gagné… J'ai fais un autre cauchemar, cette nuit… J'ai rêvé que Wufei se moquait de moi, à cause de mes… affinités passées avec lui. Il disait que j'étais bête d'avoir flashé sur lui, que c'était entièrement de ma faute si j'étais malheureux… Que lui n'y était pour rien !

Heero : Il avait tord ! tu n'es pas bête… Tu es seulement humain.

Duo : Je sais bien… Mais ça me rend malheureux, quand même. Je me sens vraiment bête, tu sais… Tout ce qu'il dit dans ce rêve, c'est ce que je me dis déjà… Mais le voir en rêve, de sa bouche, ça fait plus mal.

Heero : Ce n'était qu'un rêve, tu sais…

Duo : Le savoir ne me soulage pas.

Heero lui sourit pour le réconforter, Duo lui rendit, reconnaissant.

Heero : Je voudrais te demander un service…

Duo : Oui, quoi ?

Heero : Je veux aller dire deux mots à Wufei… J'y pense depuis hier. Mais Sally refuse que j'y aille seule… Elle a peur que je me trouve mal ou qu'on me voit. Je peux me déguiser, mais il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne avec moi.

Duo : Je comprend qu'elle veuille pas, tu sais…

Heero : Mais j'ai besoin de lui parler… Je sais ce que je risque mais même en restant couché, je risque quelque chose ! Trowa refuse de l'envisager mais je sais que je peux ne pas m'en sortir. Si j'attends trop, je n'en aurais peut-être plus la force ou pas le temps de le faire… Et ça, je le regretterais beaucoup. Il est venu s'excuser… Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui dire tout ce que je voudrais lui dire. Onegai, Duo… Je DOIS lui parler !

Duo regarda Heero et soupira… Il ne devrait pas l'aider, mais il comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Heero.

Duo : Je vais dire à Sally que je suis prêt à t'accompagner et je te ramène une casquette.

Heero : Arigato !! Je vais m'habiller, en attendant.

Heero, ravi, sourit à Duo avant qu'il s'éloigne. L'américain revint après 15 min, une casquette à la main.

Duo : Elle m'a fait promettre de te ramener ici à la moindre faiblesse. Pas plus de 30 minutes, sinon elle viendra te chercher elle-même.

Heero : Ce sera suffisant… Je suis prêt !

Le loup descendit de son lit, sur lequel il était assis.

Duo : Ca va pour marcher ?

Heero : Hier, j'étais un peu rouillé mais je me suis dérouillé les articulations en marchant un peu.

Duo : Tu avais déjà prévu d'y aller…

Heero : Je n'attendrais pas d'être sous morphine 24H sur 24 pour faire ce qui me tient à cœur.

Duo : Tu prends les choses plus courageusement que je le ferais.

Heero : Ne crois pas que j'ai abandonné tout espoir. J'ai pensé à ce que je voulais absolument faire si je devais y rester… C'est tout.

Duo : Et à part dire à Wufei ses 4 vérités, tu voudrais faire quoi d'autres ?

Heero : Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais faire… Je regretterais tout, en fait. Mais si J ne trouvais pas de solutions, je crois que je voudrais profiter de mes derniers moments avec Trowa…

Duo sourit un peu triste. Il n'aimait pas penser à cette possibilité, tout comme Trowa.

Duo : Ca, personne ne pourrait te le refuser, je crois…

Heero : Mais je n'en suis pas encore là, heureusement. Allez, on y va !

Heero prit la casquette et la mit sur sa tête, pour cacher ses oreilles. Ses oreilles et sa queue caché, il paraissait un être humain tout à fait normal. Il sortit le premier et l'américain le suivit. Ils croisèrent peu de monde sur le chemin de la prison. Le petit loup ne connaissant pas la nouvelle base, Duo lui servit de guide.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Wufei était allongé sur son lit de fortune et regardait le plafond. En entendant des pas, celui-ci se redressa. Le chinois fut surpris de voir Duo, vu qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir le revoir de sitôt et surtout Heero.

Wufei : Heero ! Tu es réveillé, enfin… J'avais peur que tu restes dans cet état jusqu'à ce que… Enfin, tu vois.

Le japonais ne lui rendit pas sa joie, au contraire.

Heero : Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé pour toi que je me réveilles ou non ?

Wufei : Je regrette d'avoir tenté de te tuer… Si Treize ne m'y avais pas poussé, je ne l'aurais pas fait !

Heero : Tu veux me faire croire que tu es blanc comme neige, c'est ça ?

Wufei se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas plus de chance de mettre Heero de son coté que les autres pilotes, déçu mais pas surpris. Il baissa la tête et se rassit sur son lit.

Wufei : Non. Si je t'ai attaqué, c'est aussi parce que je crevais de jalousie… Il m'a persuadé que je deviendrais le meilleur si tu n'étais plus de ce monde et je l'ai bêtement cru. Mais je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je t'ai fais ! Je ne le voulais pas vraiment…

Heero : Peut-être… Mais ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de ça que je t'en veux. Je t'en veux parce que tu as été dégueulasse avec moi, lorsque je suis revenu après ma détention… Parce que tu as été dégueulasse avec Trowa aussi… Parce que tu as refusé d'admettre que tu avais aussi tord lorsque je t'ai attaqué… Parce que tu m'as lâchement insulté et fait comme-ci je n'étais pas là pour me faire du mal… Parce que c'est à cause de toi que je me suis retrouvé encore une fois dans une horrible cellule blanche… Je ne voulais pas t'en vouloir avant ! J'avais tord ! Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas être vraiment méchant avec moi… J'ai été un peu naïf sur ce coup-là mais je comptes bien me rattraper !

Wufei : Je regrette ces attitudes aussi… Moi aussi, j'ai été naïf quand je croyais tout ce que me disais Treize ! Il me disait qu'il était le seul à m'aimer comme je le méritais, que tu te moquais de moi, que tu me narguais dans mon dos, que les autres aussi se moquaient de moi, que quand j'étais pas là vous parliez de moi et que vous me descendiez plus bas que terre ! Et j'y ai cru ! Oui, j'ai été bête mais tu peux pas me reprocher d'avoir été manipulé !!

Heero : Non, en effet… Mais mettons que j'ai envie de te pardonner tout ce que tu m'as fais, il te faudrait faire d'immense efforts pour gagner mon pardon ! Et même là, j'aurais du mal à le faire… Tu sais pourquoi ?? Parce que tu n'as pas fais du mal uniquement à moi ! Je ne parles pas de ton attitude détestable à la planque, ni de tout ce que tu leur à fait subir volontaire et involontairement…

Duo s'approcha alors et regarda Wufei. Voir Heero vider son sac lui donnait le courage de vider le sien…

Duo : Laisses-moi ce plaisir, Heero… Moi aussi, j'ai des choses à lui dire !

Ce n'est Heero allait le dire à Wufei, c'est lui ! Il voulait voir son regard quand il saurait ce qu'il a perdu. Ainsi, Duo saurait si il avait des raisons d'avoir des regrets… Heero lui sourit, lui laissant la joie de se venger à son tour.

Duo : G m'a tout raconté… J'ai eu du mal mais finalement il m'a convaincu.

Duo lu sur le visage du chinois un espoir. Héhéhé. Il allait bientôt comprendre qu'il n'en avait AUCUN…

Duo : Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis bien content que tu restes en prison, du coup… Tu sais pourquoi ?

Duo eu sourire carnassier et vit Wufei pâlir.

Duo : Parce que je vais pouvoir me venger. Je ne t'ai pas pardonner et je ne te pardonnerais pas… Tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir eu la peine capitale, wufei. Tu sais que j'ai rêvé de toi ? Tu me disais plein de choses… Tu disais que c'était de ma faute ce qui t'était arrivé… Tu disais que tu m'aimais avant, mais que c'était trop tard. Et bien, j'ai quelque chose à te confier… Moi aussi, je t'aimais… Mais maintenant c'est trop tard ! Tu vas payer tout ce que tu m'as fait, à moi et nous tous… Oh oui, tu vas payer. A plus tard, mon amour…

L'américain insista bien sur les deux derniers mots et vit le chinois devenir aussi pale qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Il semblait même au bord des larmes… Duo se sentit triste de le voir comme ça pendant un seconde, mais une joie sadique dévora ce vague sentiment avant que Duo ne le prenne vraiment en compte.

Duo se retourna et s'éloigna un peu de lui. Wufei se jeta sur les barreaux, en l'appelant désespérément.

Wufei : Attends, Duo !! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas trop tard !

Duo : Pour moi, si. Tu crois que je vais te donner une chance alors que tu m'as fait souffrir ?? Tu as pensé à moi pendant que tu roucoulais avec ce traître de Kushrénada ? Tu as pensé à moi quand tu m'as rejeté après que Heero t'ai attaqué ? Je voulais seulement t'aider et tu m'as envoyé paître ! Je pensais que tu étais en colère, que tu avais besoin d'être seul… Non, en fait tu te languissais de cette ordure !! Tu t'es moqué de moi, Wufei… Tu savais que je tenais à toi avant d'être fait prisonnier, tu l'as oublié. Tu as oublié que tu tenais à moi aussi…

Wufei baissa la tête et murmura quelque chose.

Wufei : Oui, j'ai oublié… Je voulais oublié parce que ça me faisait trop souffrir… Il m'a donné l'occasion d'oublier.

Duo ne répondit rien et lui tourna le dos, froidement. Est-ce qu'il serait réellement responsable quelque part de ce qui s'était passé, comme l'avait dit Wufei dans ce rêve ? Dans un sens, oui, apparemment… Mais il ne voulait pas prendre en compte ce coté pour l'instant. Il voulait seulement le faire souffrir, ce traître le méritait…

Duo : Tu viens, Heero ?

Heero : Oui… Mais j'ai une dernière chose à lui dire. Je SAVAIS que tu nous trahissais avec Treize Kushrénada. Je l'avais sentis… C'est pour ça que mon instinct ne t'aimais pas. Je détestais OZ pour ce que Linstein m'avait fait et je le déteste toujours d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je t'ai attaqué… En clair, si tu n'avais pas fait ce pacte avec le diable, je ne t'aurais pas touché… Je ne t'aurais pas menacé une seule fois. Je sentais la menace que tu représentais pour moi, alors je me suis défendu…

Wufei : Est-ce que… tu la sent toujours ?

Heero : Non. Plus maintenant… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonnerais. La confiance, ça se mérite… Et tu nous as tous trahi, dans ce sens-là. Si tu veux avoir une nouvelle chance, il faudra que tu prouves que tu en ai digne… En attendant, je te souhaite de longues heures de solitude et de tourments dans cette cellule. Et encore, t'as de la chance qu'elle soit pas blanche… Les blanches, c'est les pires. Si j'étais cruel, je te ferais enfermer dans une cellule blanche et je te traiterais comme ils m'ont traité « là-bas »… Mais je ne le ferais pas en souvenir de l'amitié que j'avais pour toi. Au revoir, Wufei…

Et il s'en alla froidement derrière Duo. En entendant la porte se refermer, Wufei éclata en larme silencieusement. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne… Si seulement il avait su, si seulement il avait prit la peine de savoir… Jamais il n'aurait cédé au chantage et aux manœuvres de Kushrénada et aujourd'hui, il ne serait pas dans une cellule à pleurer ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais on ne revient pas en arrière… Désormais, son seul espoir de sortir de cette cellule serait de regagner la confiance de ses amis. En attendant, il aurait des tas de choses à ressasser et à cauchemarder… Tel était son prix à payer, pour avoir peut-être une chance de retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu, un jour. Si Duo cherchait la meilleure façon de le faire souffrir, il l'avait trouvé…

§§§

Dans le couloir, Duo et Heero marchèrent en silence pendant 2 minutes… Et puis, l'américain prit la parole, gêné par ce silence.

Duo : Tu crois que j'ai bien fait ?

Heero : C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour toi et pour lui.

Duo : Je ne sais pas si c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais ça m'a libéré… J'avais besoin de lui dire !

Heero : Oui, ça fait du bien… Ca enlève un poids. C'est quoi que G t'a dit sur Wufei ?

Duo lui raconta les révélations de G, en marchant tranquillement. L'air leur semblait beaucoup plus léger qu'à l'aller.

Duo : T'en penses quoi ? Ca explique peut-être certaines choses, mais ça n'excuses rien, je trouve…

Heero : Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais…

Duo : Oui ?

Duo se retourna et vit Heero aussi pale que Wufei tout à l'heure.

Duo : Pas un malaise ?? Pas encore !!

Heero : J'ai mal… Pire que la dernière fois… J'ai la tête qui tourne…

L'américain le rattrapa avant qu'il perde l'équilibre et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il voyait que Heero avait mal et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas exprimer la douleur… Mais il ne pouvait que le soutenir, malheureusement.

§§§

Duo : Comment il va, Sally ??

Duo, inquiet, regardait le petit loup tout pâlichon, allongé sur le lit et Sally lui faire une piqûre. Il était si inquiet qu'il ne frissonna pas en voyant la seringue, alors qu'il détestait les seringues pourtant.

Sally : Il devrait se sentir mieux avec ça…

L'américain regarda la seringue, incertain.

Duo : C'est quoi ? Un calmant ?

Sally : Non, c'est une molécule découverte par le Dr J… Elle semble calmer les gênes responsables des malaises de Heero.

Duo : … J'espère que ça va le soulager. J'aime pas le voir comme ça.

Duo regarda Heero, en proie à de terribles douleurs et Sally se retourna vers lui, étonnée.

Duo : Quoi ?

Sally : Depuis quand tu fais confiance à ce qui est lié au Dr J ? Hier déjà, j'ai été surprise que tu le défendes…

Le japonais sembla se calmer légèrement et se roula en boule, en couinant. La doctoresse se détourna de Duo pour observer l'évolution de la crise dégénérative et recouvrit son patient de la couverture.

Sally : Ca va passer progressivement, Heero. Essaie de te détendre et laisses venir le sommeil… Tu devrais te sentir un peu engourdit physiquement et mentalement, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. Dors et quand tu te réveilleras, ça ira mieux… Ce produit va endormir les cellules de ton corps et donc ta douleur le temps du malaise.

Le loup hocha la tête, en fermant les yeux. Le Dr Po attendit à coté une minute le temps de vérifier que le produit agissent bien comme dit et qu'il n'y ait pas d'effets secondaires. Duo fut rassuré en constatant que Heero semblait avoir de moins en moins mal, pas qu'il doute des intentions de J, plus maintenant, mais il était très inquiet pour son ami. Dès que les premiers signes de somnolence apparurent, Sally s'éloigna en entraînant Duo, pour le laisser se reposer mais sans aller très loin, en cas de problème…

Sally : Son malaise va passer tout seul, ça va aller, maintenant… Et si tu m'expliquais par quel miracle le Dr J est devenu subitement ton meilleur ami ?

Duo : N'exagère pas non plus, c'est loin d'être mon meilleur ami. Disons que J m'a convaincu qu'il n'était peut-être pas qu'une pierre sans cœur…

Sally : Je vois… Ca m'étonnes toujours autant mais bon.

Duo : Je doute que les autres se contentent d'une réponse si vague…

Sally : Ils t'ont demandés des explications ?

Duo : Pas encore, mais ça va venir…

Sally : Pourquoi ne pas leur dire la vérité ? Si toi, tu as été convaincu, pourquoi pas eux ?

Duo : Parce qu'ils le détestent trop et le tiennent en partie responsable de ce qui s'est passé… Et parce que j'ai fais une promesse.

Sally : Au Dr J ??

Duo : Avant j'aurais dit qu'il ne veut pas que sa réputation soit ruiné… Mais en fait, c'est pas pour ça qu'il m'a fait promettre.

Sally : Je savais bien qu'il ne considérait pas Heero uniquement comme un animal de compagnie.

Duo : Mais Heero ne doit pas savoir.

Sally : Pourquoi ? Ca améliorait sûrement leur relation, pourtant…

Duo : On va dire que J a une raison bien personnelle à ça, que je ne peux pas t'expliquer.

Sally soupira, en jetant un œil au petit loup à présent en train de dormir.

Sally : Très bien, je ne t'en demanderais pas plus… Et je ne le dirais pas non plus à Heero.

Duo : Evites de le dire aux autres aussi…

Sally : Bien sûr.

Duo : Merci… Ils vont m'attraper là-dessus bien assez tôt.

Sally : Dis-leur la vérité. C'est le meilleur moyen de les convaincre que tu n'es pas devenu fou…

Duo : Tu crois ?

Sally : Rien ne vaut l'honnêteté entre amis.

Duo : Sauf que parfois ça fait plus de dégâts qu'autres choses d'être trop honnête…

Sally : Si toi tu as pu voir en le Dr J plus qu'une pierre sans cœur, eux aussi je crois. Tu étais très remonté contre lui, beaucoup plus qu'eux…

Duo : C'est vrai… Mais est-ce qu'ils sont près à le faire ? Je n'en suis pas sûr…

Sally : Il faut que tu choisisses le bon moment alors… De préférence, à l'occasion d'une bonne nouvelle… Ils devraient être plus réceptif, à mon avis.

Duo : Oui… mais en attendant la bonne nouvelle, je vais avoir du mal à repousser leur questions.

Sally : Tu sais parfaitement éviter les sujets qui te dérange quand tu veux…

Sally lui sourit et Duo le lui rendit, prit au piège. C'était un spécialiste en la matière, c'est vrai…

§§§ (1 mois et 17 jours)

Le produit anti-douleur en cas de crise dégénérative se révéla très efficace puisque Heero s'était réveillé en meilleur forme que lors de ces malaises précédents. Maux de tête moins virulents et moins de douleurs musculaires. Il se sentait également moins épuisé et pour une fois, n'avait pas la tremblote non plus… Ni aucun des autres symptômes habituels. Suite à ce malaise plus fort que les autres, la doctoresse lui imposa le repos le plus total, ce qu'il ne contesta pas… Il savait que son état s'était aggravé durant son « sommeil », il le sentait et les résultats de la prise de sang effectuée par Sally et donné à J ne le contre-disait pas, malheureusement… Mais ce que redoutait surtout Heero, c'était le moment où Trowa le saurait. Selon J, son état s'était beaucoup dégradé. Le stress de l'épreuve de la cellule blanche, de l'agression par Wufei et de ce coma conscient avait précipité le processus de dégradation cellulaire… Cependant il refusait de lui faire savoir combien de temps il lui restait à vivre, peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas le lui dire. Il lui conseillait seulement d'éviter tout stress et activité physiques car ça allait d'accélérer la destruction génétique. Si c'était une manœuvre pour le rassurer, c'était raté… Ne pas savoir combien de temps il lui restait pour faire ce qu'il voulait faire l'inquiétait bien plus.

Donc depuis hier, il était allongé sur un lit à l'infirmerie avec ordre de rester calme… Lui qui avait pensé demander à retourner dans sa chambre, il pouvait oublié son idée. Il allait devoir continuer à supporter cette horrible pièce blanche… Mai pas jusqu'à sa mort, il l'espérait. Il avait demandé à Sally de ne pas le dire aux autres pilotes et encore moins à Trowa. Il voulait le lui dire lui-même… Mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Si seulement J avait une piste pour trouver comment arrêter ce processus mortel… Mais il ne semblait toujours pas en avoir. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment annoncer ça au français et il était triste pour lui. Heero, lui, se sentait relativement serein. On meure tous un jour… Et il savait qu'il ne mourrait pas d'une façon commune, vu sa vie, de toute façon. Mais il était inquiet pour Trowa… Il allait prendre la nouvelle très mal… Trowa était venu le voir hier en fin d'après-midi mais il ne lui avait rien dit, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage. Il allait revenir le voir aujourd'hui… Cette fois, il avait décidé de lui dire. Il devait lui dire… Il avait le droit de savoir… Mais COMMENT ? Comment on annonce à son petit ami qu'on est peut-être condamné ? Bizarrement, il était triste à l'idée de devoir quitter Trowa… Finalement, il était tombé amoureux lui aussi… Mais est-ce que ça ne serait pas sadique de le lui dire maintenant ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire…

Il était encore dans ses pensées quand la visite qu'il redoutait arriva. Trowa semblait heureux de le voir… Il allait lui faire de la peine, beaucoup de peine. Il devait lui dire malgré tout, maintenant… Avant de ne plus avoir la force de le faire ! Le français s'assit sur le bord du lit et serra son loup dans ses bras, avant de le regarder, souriant. Heero se serra contre lui, en fermant les yeux de bonheur et sentit son courage fondre comme un glaçon dans un four.

Trowa : Comment ça va ? Tu n'as pas refais de malaise depuis hier ?

Heero : Non. Tant que je reste tranquille, ça va apparemment…

Trowa : Ca me rassure. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour toi… Je déteste me sentir aussi impuissant…

Trowa lui fit un sourire triste et l'eau du glaçon fondu s'évapora. Il ne voulait pas le rendre malheureux, peut-être devrait-il garder tout ça pour lui, finalement ? Le japonais lui fit un sourire le plus positif possible et l'embrassa.

Heero : Alors arrêtes de t'inquiéter et sourit… Je ne veux pas te voir malheureux.

Il ne voulait pas que ses peut-être derniers moments à vivre soit gâché par une si sombre nouvelle… Trowa l'apprendrait bien assez tôt, de toute façon. Si leur brève histoire devait s'arrêter si cruellement, il ne voulait pas que leur dernier instant ensemble soit noirci par cette vérité inéluctable. Le souvenir que garderait Trowa dans son cœur devait être heureux. Ca l'aiderait à continuer seul… Enfin, il ne serait pas vraiment seul puisque les autres pilotes étaient là aussi. Cette dernière pensée le rassura, il veillerait sur lui si « ça » devait arriver.

Le français lui prit la main et la serra en lui adressant un sourire plus heureux.

Trowa : Tant que tu seras là, je n'ai aucune raison d'être malheureux…

Pas pour l'instant, non… Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Et puis, J n'avait jamais dit qu'il était condamné… Ou peut-être pas encore. Trowa embrassa la main à Heero avec une tendresse infini et le regarda avec amour.

Trowa : si tu devais mourir, je devrais fou… Je pourrais pas vivre sans toi…

Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire… Et il ne voulait pas non plus se laisser de l'espoir, ça lui faisait trop mal de penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire ensemble si il survivait, sachant qu'il avait probablement peu de chance de s'en sortir, même avec le talent pour la génétique de son mad. Il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir… Il ne lui dirait pas. Il espérait ne plus être là pour le voir souffrir quand il saurait, il devait donc lui cacher jusqu'à ce que le temps fasse son œuvre. Il devait dire à Sally qu'il ne voulait pas que ses amis sachent… Il savait bien ce qu'elle lui dirait mais il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs, il allait mourir. Il aurait juste aimé avoir plus de temps pour dire à Trowa ses sentiments pour lui… Mais vu la situation, peut-être devait-il taire aussi ça ? Ca ne ferait que le faire souffrir davantage quand viendrait l'Heure…

Une ombre passa dans le regard du malade. Une ombre noire comme un fantôme de mauvaise augure, qui alarma Trowa sans savoir pourquoi. Son sixième sens lui disait que Heero lui cachait quelque chose et pas des moindres… Quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait sans doute pas savoir… Mais qui l'inquiétait profondément.

Trowa : Quelque chose ne va pas, Heero ? Tu as l'air inquiet…

Le japonais se reprit, conscient qu'il ne devait pas laisser entrevoir quoi que ce soit de tout ça à son compagnon. Il lui répondit avec un sourire heureux, un peu forcé mais vrai quand même…

Heero : Non, c'est rien… Arrêtes de te faire du soucis, ok ?

Le pressentiment ne quitta pas Trowa mais il n'en parla pas à Heero. Il lui sourit, l'occultant momentanément. Il ne voulait pas y penser, maintenant.

§§§

Après 30 minutes passé seul à seul, jusqu'à ce que la doctoresse juge qu'il était resté suffisamment longtemps, Trowa embrassa son petit loup et sortit. Il était heureux d'avoir pu passé ce moment avec Heero. Chaque moment passé avec lui était important vu sa maladie… Mais quelque chose le gênait dans l'attitude de Heero. Il ne savait pas dire quoi, peut-être cette façon d'agir comme si il allait mourir demain ? Il avait été beaucoup plus émotif et libéré que d'habitude… Soudain, il repensa à son mauvais pressentiment. Et si Heero risquait de mourir demain ??? La panique le submergea un instant, mais il se reprit… Heero lui aurait si c'était le cas. A moins que… Il ne voulait pas le voir triste, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit… Et si… Il s'arrêta, les larmes aux yeux à l'idée de perdre son cher loup. Non, avant de s'emballer, il devait en être sûr. Heero était peut-être seulement inquiet et voulait peut-être en profiter le plus possible… Mais ce pressentiment était toujours là et ces hypothèses positives ne calmaient pas ses inquiétudes. Il devait savoir si c'était le fruit de son imagination ou la vérité… Et il savait qui aller voir pour le savoir.

En 2 minutes chrono, il arriva à la porte du bureau-laboratoire du Docteur J. Sans chercher à se faire discret, il frappa contre la porte, en hurlant de lui ouvrir. Presque aussitôt, le mad vint ouvrir la porte, visiblement pas content d'être dérangé.

J : Es-tu devenu fou, Trowa ??

Sans attendre, le français poussa J et pénétra dans le bureau, oubliant toute politesse à cause de l'inquiétude.

Trowa : Non ! Je suis venu vous poser une question et j'attend que vous y répondiez !

J ferma la porte brutalement et se retourna vers lui, pas décidé à se laisser importuner.

J : Et en quel honneur devrais-je te répondre ? Tu viens de pénétrer dans mon bureau sans mon autorisation et…

Trowa : Et alors ?? Je m'en fous !! C'est de Heero dont il s'agit, là !!

Le mad, qui s'apprêtait à appeler des soldats pour faire dégager le Trowa fou furieux de son bureau, stoppa net et le regarda, soudain attentif à ses paroles.

Trowa : Vous savez ! Je suis sûr que vous savez !!

J : De quoi tu parles exactement ?

Trowa : Dites-moi la vérité ! Je dois savoir !

Quelque chose dans le regard de J indiqua à Trowa qu'il voyait enfin de quoi il parlait. J se mit à caresser sa barbe, en fixant le brun énigmatique.

J : Heero ne t'a pas dit ?

Trowa pali, en reculant, mal à l'aise.

J : Il semblerait que non. Ca ne m'étonne pas.

Le pilote, soudain calmé et pétrifié, regarda J suppliant.

Trowa : Dis-moi, je vous en prie… Il faut que je sache…

J soupira et marcha jusqu'à son bureau, dépassant Trowa. Ce dernier le suivit des yeux, prêt à s'évanouir ou fondre en larme…

J : Et bien, il est vrai que la situation n'est pas brillante… Les divers stress subit par Heero ont accéléré le processus de dégénération cellulaire et sa dernière crise montre à quel point son état est critique.

Trowa : Il est… Mourant ?

J : Si je ne trouve pas rapidement la formule pouvant stopper cette marche infernale, je ne te cacherais pas que chaque seconde le rapproche de la mort, mais…

Trowa : Combien de temps il a ??

J : A peu près 1 mois, un peu plus si il ne fait rien pour accélérer les choses. Je suis désolé…

Le brun accusa le choc, les mains tremblantes. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas voulu savoir… Il tourna le dos à J, se sentant mal. La tête lui tourna et il se sentit nauséeux… Il se rattrapa au bureau et s'y accrocha, en attendant que son malaise passe. Il ne pouvait pas le croire… C'était un cauchemar.

J : Je comprend ton choc mais tu dois m'écouter une dernière fois…

Trowa : Non… J'en ai assez entendu…

J : Trowa…

Trowa : Je dois sortir de là… Je dois… Non, c'est pas possible… Je dois faire quelque chose… Je peux pas laisser Heero mourir…

J : Heero ne mourra pas ! Le docteur Linstein a…

Trowa se redressa subitement comme si une guêpe l'avait piqué. Son malaise passa et une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il savait comment sauver Heero.

Trowa : Oui, bien sûr… Le Dr Linstein ! C'est lui la clé ! Il sait sûrement comment soigner Heero !!

Fou d'espoir et sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers la porte comme une furie. Même si sa tête lui disait qu'il serait imprudent d'aller là-bas seul et qu'il ferait mieux d'écouter J, il ne l'écouta pas. Il l'écarta inconsciemment, pris de panique incontrôlé, pour écouter aveuglément son cœur qui lui n'avait aucune confiance en J et était terrifié à l'idée de perdre Heero. Il devait faire quelque chose absolument ! Impulsivement, il l'ouvrit sans faire attention à J qui lui criait d'attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Heavyarms décolla et sortit de la base en défonçant la porte du hangar…

**Tsuzuku **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Enfin fini de corriger le chapitre. Ca fait plus d'une semaine qu'il attend d'être corrigé.

Tout le monde sait pour l'ex-idylle entre Treize et Wufei et Duo est furieux… Wufei est en mauvaise posture. Qui a envie de le voir embrocher dans une rôtissoire, comme un poulet ?

Heero est réveillé et Trowa s'est barré… Linstein va reprendre du service, héhéhéhé !

Encore un ou deux chapitre et j'ai fini Heewolf... Bientôt des vacances pour Heewolf et trowa !

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !!


	12. Heewolf 12

**Nom** : Heewolf

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Mystère, dark, romance… Très varié, quoi !!

**Couple** : Heero et Trowa… Mais ils ont pas encore gagné le droit de s'aimer ! mouahaha ! Y a aussi Wufei et Duo… Ils ont gagné leur sésame, ça y est !

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… Heero non plus. Mais j'ai réussit à me l'approprier un peu, à travers Heewolf ! NIARK !!!

Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis contente que ma fic plaise toujours! Qui peut résister à Heewolf, le petit loup?

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews ! 

**Bonne lecture !!! **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapitre 12**

§§§ (1 mois et 24 J)

En une semaine, la situation avait tourné en lait caillé plus vite qu'une boite de lait laissé en pleine chaleur. Trowa était parti se jeter dans la gueule du loup, Duo était en froid polaire avec un Wufei qui se sentait responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé jusque-là… Et Quatre se trouvait au milieu de tout ça, avec des maux de tête que même les cachets d'aspirine codéiné de Sally avait du mal à faire partir. Quand à ce cher petit loup, son état était très bien assortit à l'humeur général !

Lorsqu'il avait apprit le départ de Trowa, il avait eu peur, très peur… Il savait pourquoi et où il était parti… C'était SA faute, mais est-ce que lui dire n'aurait pas eu le même effet ?? Il avait tenté de se lever, de prendre son gundam et de le rattraper ! Il s'était agité, il avait hurlé, griffé pour se libérer de l'emprise de Sally et de ses infirmiers ! Mais il n'avait pas pu y aller, car à peine avait-il posé un pied par-terre qu'un malaise terrible l'avait prit par surprise et l'avait fait s'écrouler en couinant… Il n'avait pu que pleurer, sans rien pouvoir, totalement impuissant…

Depuis son humeur et donc son état physique avec, avait empiré. Il ne mangeait plus. Il était déprimé et l'inquiétude le minait. Il était pâle, maigre, mal dans sa tête comme dans sa peau et surtout le pire, son regard n'attendait plus rien. Il s'affaiblissait et la maladie gagnait donc du terrain, ses crises de dégénérescence se multipliait et toutes les manœuvres de Sally pour essayer de lui remonter le moral ne servait à rien. Chaque fois que l'un de ses amis venait le voir il demandait si il y avait des nouvelles de Trowa… Il avait peur de savoir mais il voulait savoir quand même. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal… Si Trowa se faisait capturer ou tuer, ça serait entièrement de sa faute. Il se sentait seul, abandonné et si triste… Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était sans conteste de mourir sans jamais revoir son sourire et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le sauver. Si Trowa devait mourir aussi, il le regretterait jusqu'à ce que cette maudite maladie l'emporte !

§§§

Duo et Quatre se sentait démuni face aux désespoir du loup. Ils restaient silencieux autour de leur café du matin, sans savoir quoi dire. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour l'aider… Même Sally leur avait avoué son impuissance à lui remonter le moral, que si on ne trouvait pas un moyen de le remotiver rapidement, sa maladie le tuerait en même pas un mois.

Duo ne faisait que penser à Wufei, à Heero et à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, à Trowa et à J… Il n'arrivait pas à avoir une pensée positive en tête. Il se posait des questions sur sa relation avec Wufei, il avait presque oublié la colère qu'il avait pour lui avec tout ça… Il s'inquiétait pour Heero… Et il repensait tout le temps à ce que lui avait demandé japonais il y a quelques jours. « J'aurais dû l'empêcher de partir. Je ne suis un qu'un animal, Duo. J'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire et il est parti se faire tuer… Quand un animal n'a aucun espoir de guérison, on l'abat… Je suis un animal à abattre, Duo… Je veux mourir… Je dois mourir… » Il avait refusé de tenir cette maudite promesse, en lui rappelant dans quel cas il avait fait cette promesse. J n'avait pas joué avec lui comme Linstein, donc il n'y avait pas de promesse à tenir. Duo savait que J ne lui ferait pas de mal, de toute façon… Mais il ne voulait pas tuer Heero. Il ne voulait pas voir ça dans son regard. Il lui avait demandé de s'accrocher pour Trowa… Il savait que Heero n'y croyait pas mais il avait accepté quand même… Il n'y avait que deux choses qui pouvait encore sauvé Heero… Retrouvé Trowa, en vie ou alors que J trouve le remède. Comme il n'avait pas de nouvelles de J, il devait retrouver Trowa !

Quatre pensait à la même idée, sauf qu'il ne pensait pas à J, mais à Wufei… Il devait faire quelque chose avant que ses maux de tête ne le rende fou. Il ne supportait plus les sentiments négatifs de ses amis et ne dormait pratiquement plus la nuit à cause de ça. Si jamais sa raison le lâchait, il ne pourrait plus aider personne, ni Duo, ni Heero, ni Trowa… Il ne devait pas en arriver là ! Le blond y avait beaucoup pensé durant ses nuits d'insomnie et connaissait la solution : Wufei !

Quatre : J'y ai beaucoup réfléchit, Duo… Je crois que je sais comment aider Heero…

Duo leva lentement le nez de son café, qu'il tournait avec sa petite cuillère depuis 5 min.

Duo : Comment ?

Quatre : Il faut retrouver Trowa absolument… J'ai peut-être une solution pour ça.

Duo : Ah oui ?

L'américain lui lança un regard morne, sans trop d'espoir.

Quatre : Wufei.

Duo : Quoi, Wufei ?

Quatre : Je vais demander de l'aide à Wufei.

Duo bondit soudain sur sa chaise, en renversant sa tasse et lança un regard noir à l'empathe.

Duo : Quoi ?? Ca va pas non ?? Wufei ? Tu as perdu l'esprit, ma parole ! Et puis quoi encore ! Je préférerais aller supplier J à genoux, j'aurais plus confiance en lui qu'en cet espèce de traître !!

Quatre se redressa à son tour et regarda Duo, les yeux écarquillés. Il explosa et se mit à hurler, comme si une vanne s'était ouverte en lui. Une vanne trop longtemps resté fermer.

Quatre : J ?? Ce type a voulu enfermé Heero comme un chien, je te rappelle ! Il était prêt à le laisser mourir dans cette prison blanche !

Duo : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne connais RIEN de lui !

Quatre : Parce que toi tu le connais mieux, peut-être ?? Pourquoi est-ce que d'un seul coup tu te mets à le défendre ??

Duo : Parce que, oui, je le connais mieux que toi ! Lui, ne m'a pas trahi, contrairement à ce lâche de Wufei !

Quatre : Non, mais il a trahi Heero !

Duo : Wufei nous a TOUS trahi ! Il est jaloux de Heero ! J l'aime lui au moins !

Quatre s'arrêta de crier et regarda Duo, en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Le brun le fixait toujours ombrageusement.

Quatre : Je savais que tu ne nous avais pas tout dit…

Duo : J'ai fais un promesse et je la tiendrais. Il m'a raconté des choses qu'il n'a jamais dit à personne d'autres.

Quatre : Et comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il ne t'a pas menti ?

Duo : Parce que je reconnais ceux qui mente et ceux qui dise la vérité. Pas besoin d'être forcément empathe pour ça. J'ai rarement vu un homme parler d'amour aussi honnêtement, Quatre ! Crois-moi, il tient énormément à Heero… Il a juste une manière très personnelle de le montrer.

Quatre : J'ai du mal à croire que J puisse être comme tu me le dis…

Duo : Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Si tu as confiance en moi, crois-moi sur parole. Tu crois que je suis du genre à me laisser berner ?

Quatre : Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est en lui.

Duo : Est-ce que tu as seulement essayer de le sonder sans chercher à tout prix les choses négatives ?

Quatre : Pas vraiment, c'est vrai…

Quatre se rassit calmement, en soupirant. Se disputer ne les mènerait nulle part…

Quatre : Ecoutes, Duo. On va faire un marché… Je n'ai pas confiance en J et tu n'as pas confiance en Wufei, alors j'ai quelque chose à te proposer, dans l'intérêt de Heero.

Duo se rassit aussi et croisa les bras fermement, prêt à entendre la proposition.

Quatre : Je veux bien laisser une chance à J et en échange, tu laisses une chance à Wufei… Je sais que tu n'as plus confiance en lui, mais je suis sûr qu'il peut nous aider à retrouver Trowa. Il connaît Treize Kushrénada, il sait comment le contacter.

Duo : Tu crois vraiment que Kushrénada lui dirait si il retient Trowa et où ? Moi, j'en doute…

Quatre : Je n'y crois pas non plus… Mais j'ai eu une idée cette nuit. On peut peut-être retourner les armes de Kushrénada contre lui… Et si ça ne marche pas alors je ferais confiance à J pour trouver un antidote pour Heero.

Le brun attrapa sa tresse et réfléchit, en la caressant. Quatre n'avait pas tord… Et tout ce qui pouvait aider Heero était bon à tenter. Quatre semblait avoir un bon plan… Et puis, rien ne l'obligeait à faire comme si il adorait Wufei… Pour Heero, il le tolèrerait dans le cadre de l'idée de Quatre.

Duo : Hum… Bon, ok, je veux bien essayer de laisser une chance à Wufei. Pour Heero… Mais seulement en tant qu'ami ! Ce sera sa dernière chance !

Quatre eut un sourire soulagé. Il craignait vraiment que l'américain ne puisse accepter l'idée de demander de l'aide au chinois.

Quatre : Merci. Je ne t'en demande pas plus…

§§§

Wufei était seul dans la cellule, où il allait certainement rester un long moment. Il était allongé sur son lit et fixait le plafond d'un air absent. Il aurait dû se sentir mal mais il se sentait étrangement paisible… Peut-être parce qu'il avait enfin révélé tous les secrets qu'il gardait pour lui depuis tout ce temps. Il méritait entièrement ce qui lui arrivait…

Depuis sa condamnation, Wufei avait beaucoup réfléchit. Il n'avait que ça à faire… Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il était persuadé qu'il avait sacrifié l'amitié des autres pilotes et l'amour de Duo pour des mensonges. Des mensonges que Treize lui avait servi sur un plateau d'argent et qu'il avait gobé sans chercher à comprendre… Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal à ce moment-là, mais ça ne diminuait pas son sentiment de culpabilité. Il aurait dû résister jusqu'au bout, ne jamais céder, ne jamais douter de ses amis ! Si seulement il avait été plus fort… Avec le recul, il comprenait mieux ce qui s'était passé. Treize l'avait utilisé, comme on utilise une marionnette. Il l'avait utilisé pour semer la zizanie et la discorde entre eux… Et quand il n'avait plus eu besoin de lui, il avait utilisé leur faiblesse, la faille qu'il avait patiemment créé, pour essayer de les détruire pour de bon. Heureusement, ses amis étaient plus fort que Treize ne le croyait… Duo, Quatre et Trowa avait refusé de s'avouer vaincu, ils avaient relevés la tête et repoussés l'attaque en traître de ce démon. Il aurait aimé être avec eux pour les aider, pour corriger ses erreurs… Le fait d'avoir été manipulé ne l'excusait pas. Ce n'était qu'une excuse… Ce qui s'était vraiment passé était dur à admettre. Il avait abandonné, voilà ce qui s'était passé. Il avait accepté de croire aux promesses de Treize car il se sentait mal. Pas seulement à cause de la faiblesse physique, mais aussi parce qu'il avait mal au cœur… Il n'avait jamais pensé que Duo puisse s'intéresser à lui et avait tout garder pour lui. Quand il lui avait donné l'opportunité d'oublier Duo, il l'avait saisi… C'était ça la vrai raison de sa défaite. Pas le fait qu'il l'ai fait douter des autres pilotes, pas le fait qu'il ait été gentil avec lui… Ca avait joué, sans aucun doute mais ce n'était pas la vraie raison, il devait se l'admettre. Et pendant que Wufei se consolait dans les bras et avec les mots de ce monstre, Treize semait le trouble parmi eux et l'enchaînait progressivement à lui… Il les avait affaibli insidieusement et l'avait séduit toujours plus… Et il n'a rien vu du tout, ce qui a permis à Treize Kushrénada de lui donner le Brouilleur Universel sans qu'il se doute de rien. Il a ainsi pu permettre à l'ennemi de récolter toutes les infos qu'il désirait sans qu'il ait rien avoir à faire, ni aucun risque à prendre puisque c'est Wufei qui avait tout le travail… Il le comprenait mais beaucoup trop tard, le mal était largement fait. Il avait également compris autre chose pendant ce temps… Il avait compris pourquoi ses amis n'avaient pas pu venir plus tôt, ils ne POUVAIENT pas. Lui s'était persuadé, avec l'aide de Treize Kushrénada, que c'était parce qu'ils se moquaient de ce qui pouvait lui arriver… Il avait également compris comment son ex-ami savait toutes ces infos sur l'endroit où était enfermé Heero. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il pouvait avoir un espion dans leur base mais maintenant il savait que non, puisque l'espion c'était lui-même, à son insu… Si seulement il avait su avant, si seulement il avait compris avant que ça tourne au désastre, si seulement il avait VOULU comprendre ! Mais il ne voulait pas savoir… Il voulait seulement écouter Treize et haïr Heero. Il voulait juste se laisser aller aux douces paroles de son confident et amant, pour faire du mal à celui dont il était fou de jalousie. Treize n'avait pas eu à le manipuler beaucoup pour renforcer la jalousie qu'il avait pour Heero, d'ailleurs. Il s'était toujours méfié de lui… Mais avant, cette méfiance se limitait uniquement à lui, pas aux autres pilotes. Treize avait réussi à le pousser à se méfier aussi des autres pilotes, de ses propres amis… Et ainsi, à amener les autres pilotes à se méfier de Wufei lui-même. Et tout s'était enchaîné au fur et à mesure qu'ils avaient changés les uns par rapport aux autres… Pour en arriver à la situation actuelle. Treize Kushrénada avait très bien joué son rôle et le chinois aussi, malgré lui… Mais inutile de remuer le passé, ce qui est fait est fait. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et même si il le pouvait, il doutait de pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit…

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention et vit l'arabe et l'américain en train de le regarder. Duo le regardait froidement, les bras croisés. Ce n'était certainement pas une visite de courtoisie… Il se redressa et s'assit tranquillement, en souriant.

Wufei : Tiens donc… Voilà une visite à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Vous avez oubliez de me dire quelque chose la dernière fois ou vous venez remuez le couteau dans la plaie tout simplement ?

Quatre : Non, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

Wufei : Alors que me vaux donc cette visite matinale ?

Quatre : Ne soit pas si moqueur et ironique, on est là pour te faire une proposition tout à fait correcte.

Wufei se leva et approcha, intéressé.

Wufei : Une proposition ? Je vous écoute…

Duo : Je suppose que tu es au courant du départ de Trowa ?

Wufei : J'ai entendu le gundam partir et les gardes en parler, oui… Il paraît qu'il parti à cause de Heero ?

Quatre : Les rumeurs sont toujours aussi rapides… Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça.

Duo : Heero agonise. Il a décidé de se laisser mourir. Cette nouvelle doit te réjouir, non ?

Wufei : … Non. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas Heero que je souhaite sa mort pour autant… Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Quel rapport avec moi ?

Quatre : Trowa est parti chercher un remède pour Heero à OZ, auprès de Linstein.

Le chinois hocha la tête. Il commençait à entrevoir ce que lui voulait Quatre et Duo.

Wufei : Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Heero se laisse mourir parce que Trowa est parti se faire tuer, pour lui ramener un antidote… Et vous voulez que je vous aide à retrouver cette tête brûlée, pour essayer de le sauver ?

Duo : C'est ça.

Wufei les regarda, tous les deux, en souriant. Il perdit son sourire aussi vite et leur lança un regard froid.

Wufei : Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? J'ai tout perdu pour des illusions et je suis coincé dans une cellule pour je sais pas combien de temps…

Duo : Parce que je veux bien laisser une autre chance à notre ancienne amitié si tu nous aide…

Quatre : Et parce qu'on interviendra auprès des mads pour te faire libérer, pour de bon. Si tu acceptes, je suis prêt à te pardonner. Je suis prêt à te faire à nouveau confiance comme avant… Je sais que tu as beaucoup pensé et que tu as changé dans ton cœur. Je sais que tu regrettes ce que tu as fais malgré toi et tu voudrais réparer tes erreurs…

Wufei les regarda et leur tourna le dos, troublé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, il ne pensait même pas que ça puisse être possible… Que tout redevienne comme avant ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il se retourna vers eux, sur la défensive.

Wufei : Tu mens… C'est impossible, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière… Je vous ai fait trop de mal, j'ai trahi votre confiance.

Quatre : Rien n'est impossible si on le veut vraiment, Wufei.

Quatre semblait vraiment sincère… Et si c'était possible ?

Wufei : Et toi, Duo, je croyais que tu me haïssais ! Je croyais que tu voulais me voir pourrir en prison et souffrir en pensant au passé, à ce que j'avais perdu ! Et maintenant, tu viens me voir et tu me dis que tu veux me faire libérer et me donner une nouvelle chance ??

Duo baissa la tête, pris une respiration et le regarda dans les yeux. Il ne tenta même pas de lui cacher sa colère.

Duo : Oui, c'est vrai ! Je t'en veux beaucoup ! Tu m'as fais souffrir plus que tu ne le comprendras jamais ! Mais… Je suis prêt à te laisser cette chance, parce que je crois que l'amitié est plus importante que la colère, parce que je ne veux pas que Heero meure. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis dans ma vie… Je ne veux pas en perdre un de plus. Tu sais ce que Heero m'a demander ? De le tuer. Pour qu'il ne souffre plus… Si tu peux nous aider à lui rendre l'espoir et le sourire, alors je veux bien mettre ma rancune de coté.

Wufei avait du mal à y croire. Il n'avait jamais vu Duo lui parler aussi honnêtement… Pourtant, il doutait quand même… Et si ils voulaient seulement l'utiliser pour retrouver Trowa ? Qu'est-ce qui garantissait qu'il ne retournerait pas en cellule, si il le retrouvait ?

Wufei : Bon, mettons que j'accepte… Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'essayez pas de me rouler, pour sauver Heero ?

Quatre : Rien… A part notre parole. Nous sommes prêt à te faire confiance pour retrouver Trowa avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour lui ou pour Heero… A toi de nous faire confiance pour tenir notre parole. Tu voulais que tout redevienne comme avant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'occasion… Mais pour ça, il faut qu'on se refasse confiance comme avant.

Wufei : … Oui.

Duo : La chose la plus importante en amitié, c'est la confiance. Je veux bien faire un pas dans ce sens, mais tu dois en faire un également.

Le prisonnier regarda ses deux anciens amis et repensa au passé. Il aimerait retrouver leur amitié et leur confiance, sans elles sa vie lui semblait bien inutile… Ca valait peut-être la peine de prendre un risque pour les retrouver ? Oui, ça en valait la peine… Pouvoir retrouver ce qui donnait un sens à sa vie, c'était tout ce qu'il espérait sans y croire. C'est ce qu'ils lui proposaient, maintenant… Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance, même si il était méfiant quand à la véracité de cette promesse. Il voulait leur faire confiance, même sans garanti. La seule garantie qu'il avait était leur honnêteté, leur confiance… Leur confiance… Il leur faisait vraiment confiance avant… Il devait bien être capable de recommencer. Ca avait été dur au début, mais il avait apprit petit à petit… Il devait ré-apprendre à leur faire confiance. Ils semblaient vraiment honnêtes eux aussi… Il voyait bien les efforts qu'ils avaient fait pour venir à lui, ils devaient en faire aussi pour qu'ils lui fassent à nouveau confiance eux aussi.

Wufei : Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant… Je suis inquiet pour Trowa et Heero. Avant j'aurais pas hésiter une seconde à faire mon maximum pour les aider, sans avoir besoin de garanti, ni de condition ou de récompense. Treize m'a prit tout ça mais je veux les retrouver… Je veux réessayer de vous faire confiance, je veux sauver Trowa.

Quatre : Nous aussi, on veut le sauver… Là-dessus, on est d'accord.

Duo : Je vais avoir du mal à te refaire confiance comme avant…

Wufei : Parce que tu crois que ça va être facile pour moi ??

Quatre : Ne t'énerves pas, Wufei… Ca ne va être facile pour aucun de nous mais si on met tous du notre, on peut y arriver. On doit y arriver pour Heero et Trowa… Si on arrive pas à se faire confiance, ça ne marchera pas.

Wufei : Oui… Mais je dois sortir aussi. D'ici, je ne peux rien faire. Il faut que vous alliez parler à Maître O… C'est le seul mad qui soit encore prêt à me faire confiance. Sans son appui, je ne sortirais pas d'ici…

Duo : Je parlerais à G aussi… Je sais que je peux le convaincre. Il a toujours su comprendre les choses importantes…

Quatre : H nous aidera aussi… Demain, tu seras libre.

Wufei : Mais Quatre… Comment est-ce que je pourrais retrouver Trowa ? Ma seule piste, c'est Treize ! Mais si jamais je le contacte avec le brouilleur, il saura où nous sommes…

Quatre : Je le sais. J'y ai déjà pensé… On s'occupera de ça, en même temps. Essaie d'imaginer comment tu pourrais l'amadouer et gagner le maximum de temps, en attendant. Tu le connais bien, maintenant, non ?

Wufei : Je le connais de ce qu'il a montré de vrai de lui… C'est quoi ton plan ?

L'empathe sembla hésiter une seconde, mais se lança quand même.

Quatre : Je vais demander au Dr J de modifier le Brouilleur Universel pour qu'il marche en notre faveur.

Wufei : C'est possible ? Vraiment ?

Duo : C'est J qui a apprit l'informatique à Heero. Après Heero, c'est lui le meilleur avec un ordinateur. Le brouilleur est une machine comme une autre, si quelqu'un est capable de dompter ce truc, c'est lui !

Wufei : Oui, c'est vrai… Mais ça m'étonne tu acceptes de faire confiance à J pour une chose aussi importante.

Duo eut un sourire furtif avant de répondre au chinois.

Duo : Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que tu as « quittés » pour Kushrénada…

Wufei : Je m'en rend compte… Et je le regrette. J'ai fais une erreur en le suivant mais je compte bien la corriger ! Je suis désolé d'avoir été si faible…

Quatre : Ne le sois pas… Ca aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Wufei : Mais c'était moi… Pas vous.

Duo : Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Ce qui s'est passé s'est passé… Nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Il faut repartir à zéro et tout recommencé. Je voudrais oublier ce qui nous a séparé…

Wufei : Non, jamais on pourra l'oublier et on ne doit pas l'oublier… Mais on peut reconstruire ce qui a été brisé, par contre.

Quatre : Oui, tu as raison… Et c'est ce que nous devons faire.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Quatre lui sourit gentiment, presque comme avant et Wufei le lui rendit.

Duo : Il faut qu'on aille parler aux mads… Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite tu seras libéré et on pourra commencer les recherches. On a pas de temps à perdre… Qui sait où est Trowa à l'heure qu'il est ?

Quatre : Pas entre les mains de Linstein, j'espère…

Wufei : Je suppose que vous n'avez pas parlé de votre projet à Heero ?

Duo : Non, on ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoir…

Quatre : De toute façon, je crois qu'il ne nous aurait pas écouté… Ou alors il aurait très mal réagit. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'agite, ça accélèrerait le processus…

Duo : Oui, sans doute…

Wufei : C'est mieux qu'il ne sache rien. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à lui faire face…

Quatre : Ce ne serait pas le bon moment, de toute façon. Il vaut mieux éviter de lui donner des raisons de s'agiter…

Duo : Si, moi, je suis capable de te pardonner un jour, il en est capable aussi… Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Wufei : Je n'espérais même pas avoir une chance de récupérer votre amitié après ce que j'ai fais, alors je saurais attendre le moment où je pourrais aller lui demander pardon. Si je peux lui ramener Trowa, je serais content, même si il refuse de me pardonner… Après tout, je l'ai bien cherché.

Quatre : Laisses le temps au temps. Concentres-toi sur la recherche de Trowa, pour l'instant… C'est le plus important à l'heure actuelle.

Wufei : Oui… Duo, Quatre, merci !

Duo : Ne me remercie pas trop vite… Il reste un long chemin à parcourir avant que nous soyons amis comme avant.

Wufei : Mais le plus dur est fait… Nous avons fait le premier pas.

Quatre : C'est vrai… Le plus dur est fait. Le reste se fera plus naturellement, je pense… Après tout, on se connaît déjà, même si on doit repartir à zéro.

Wufei : Je ferais ce que je peux pour ça.

Duo : Moi aussi, je ferais ce que je pourrais… Mais laisses-moi le temps.

Wufei : Tu auras tout le temps qu'il te faudra, Duo. L'amitié n'a pas de prix et n'a aucune limite de temps.

Quatre : On te tiendra au courant pour ta libération, mais normalement ça ne devrait pas être long.

Wufei : Ok. Je ne suis plus à un jour près, vous savez… Depuis le temps que je suis là.

Duo : Toi, tu n'y es plus mais Heero et Trowa, si… Demain, tu seras libre, je te le garanti !

Au regard déterminé de Duo, Wufei su qu'il serait libre le lendemain, sans faute.

§§§ (1 mois et 25 jour)

Et effectivement, le lendemain, les gardes reçurent l'ordre de le libérer. Ils étaient visiblement amères à l'idée de libérer un traître mais ils ne purent qu'obéir aux ordres. Quatre était là, il le serra dans ses bras amicalement quand il sortit de la cellule.

Wufei : Ca fait du bien de sortir de cette cellule… Comment vous les avez convaincu ?

Quatre eut un sourire, en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

Quatre : Ca n'a pas été facile… Maître O nous a cru assez facilement, il croit toujours en toi. J'ai assez facilement convaincu H aussi… Pour lui, il y a une part de bonté en tout homme, même chez le pire des tyrans. Ca a été G le plus difficile à convaincre. Duo m'a dit qu'il a dû utiliser tous ses arguments pour le convaincre… Il est très méfiant à ton égard. Ils ont discuté avec leur collègue et ils se sont mis d'accord. H m'a dit qu'il avait été très surpris que J soit presque immédiatement d'accord avec mon plan, il a appuyé ta libération avec une détermination étonnante… Il a convaincu G de la nécessité de ta libération, sans lui je ne serais pas sûr qu'ils auraient été tous d'accord.

Wufei : Ca m'étonnes, c'est le plus strict des 5 pourtant…

Quatre : Le mystère sera sûrement éclaircit très bientôt. J a demandé a te voir… Il veut surement te mettre en garde.

Wufei : … Sûrement. Duo n'est pas avec toi ?

Quatre : Il est allé voir Heero.

Wufei : Ah ok.

Quatre lui lança un regard en coin et sourit mystérieusement.

Quatre : Tu aurais voulu le voir, n'est-ce pas ? Je sens bien qu'il te manque, tu sais…

Le chinois soupira. Quatre savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Duo…

Wufei : Depuis quand tu le sais ?

Quatre : Depuis le début. Je l'ai toujours su…

Wufei : Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait quand tu as sentis que j'avais changé ?

Quatre : Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Je sentais juste que quelque chose n'allait pas… Même si je l'avais su, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire. J'aurais peut-être tenté de te raisonner ? Mais je ne t'aurais pas vendu, en tous cas…

Wufei : Ce que je regrette beaucoup dans tout ça, c'est de n'avoir jamais tenté ma chance… J'aurais dû essayé au lieu de souffrir sans raison dans mon coin. Ca aurait peut-être évité ce qui s'est passé avec Treize Kushrénada…

Quatre : Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard… Duo tient toujours à toi, c'est ce qui lui fait le plus mal. Il te déteste autant qu'il se déteste.

Wufei : Mais il n'est pas prêt à me pardonner, je le sais.

Quatre : Ne perd pas espoir. Prouves-lui que tu es toujours l'homme honnête que tu étais, qu'il peut avoir confiance en toi à nouveau et il changera d'avis. Après, tout sera possible… Il est sensible même si il essaie de le cacher, si tu te montres comme il voudrait que tu sois, comme tu voudrais enfin réussir à être, il ne pourra pas réprimer ses sentiments, surtout si il n'a plus de raison de le faire.

Wufei : Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? Il y a peu, tu pensais de moi la même chose que Duo et Trowa.

Quatre : Parce que je sais que tu es redevenu celui que tu étais et que Duo est malheureux, même si il ne l'admettrait jamais. Tu lui manques beaucoup. Il mérite d'être heureux et toi aussi.

Wufei sourit à Quatre, heureux d'entendre quelqu'un lui dire qu'il croit en lui.

Wufei : Merci de tes conseils. Je te promet que je ne veux rien d'autres que son bonheur. J'attendrais qu'il soit prêt à m'accepter…

Quatre : Je le sais. Je te fais confiance, tu ne lui feras plus de mal, maintenant.

Quatre lui sourit aussi et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Quatre : On arrive. Prépares-toi…

Le blond frappa à la porte et attendit que J leur disent d'entrer, pour ouvrir la porte. Le chinois prit une respiration et suivi quatre à l'intérieur. J était là, occupé à regarder dans un microscope. Il releva le nez de sa machine quand ils entrèrent.

J : Wufei.

Wufei se sentit nerveux devant ce regard. Ce n'était pas par pure bonté qu'il avait plaidé en sa faveur.

Wufei : Pourquoi vous m'avez fait libérer ?

J : Parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir à sauver Heero.

Wufei : Vous avez besoin de moi pour contacter Treize.

J : Oui. Même si je trouve le remède à la dégénérescence cellulaire maintenant, ça ne sera pas suffisant. Il a besoin de lui. Trouves où Trowa est retenu prisonnier et tu regagneras ta place parmi les pilotes.

Wufei et Quatre furent surpris par tant de détermination et une promesse aussi grande, surtout de la part de J. Le blond commençait à imaginer que Duo puisse avoir raison… On ne fait pas une promesse comme ça si on aime pas. D'ailleurs, il ne ressentait rien de mal chez J maintenant… Juste une immense inquiétude, couvert par un bouclier de dureté. Il n'avait chercher au-delà, il aurait peut-être du… Il aurait vu qu'il n'était pas sans cœur.

Wufei : J'ai du mal à croire que vous soyez prêt à me pardonner, à oublier ce que j'ai fais aussi facilement…

J : Heero ne doit pas mourir. Si ta liberté est le prix de sa survie, alors je l'accepterais. Alors tu es d'accord ?

Wufei : Je retrouverais Trowa… Mais comment être sûr qu'il a bien été capturé ?

J : Parce que cet idiot a foncé tête baissé sans réfléchir chez OZ, pour trouver Linstein alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir seul ! Si il m'avait laissé parler, il aurait entendu que j'avais trouvé comment arrêter la progression de la dégénérescence !

Quatre : Vous savez comment faire l'antidote ?? C'est vrai ??

J : Oui. Ce n'est pas encore au point mais j'ai trouvé, oui…

Quatre : Je suis tellement soulagé…

J : Mais à ce rythme, Heero sera mort par désespoir avant que j'ai le temps de le finir ! Dès qu'il s'agit de Heero, cet idiot perd la tête !

Quatre : Peut-être que si on lui disait que vous savez comment le sauver, ça lui remonterait le moral ?

J : Heero n'a pas confiance en moi. D'ailleurs, je m'étonnes que vous ne croiriez aussi facilement…

Quatre détourna le regard, gêné par son regard inquisiteur.

J : Je vois, Duo t'a dis.

Quatre : Il ne m'a presque rien dit. C'est de ma faute, je l'ai provoqué… Je ne dirais rien, si c'est ça qui vous inquiète.

Wufei : Dire quoi ?

Quatre : Je ne peux pas te le dire, je dois te tenir le secret.

J : Personne ne doit savoir, surtout pas Heero.

Quatre : Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas qu'il sache ?

J : Parce que sa force vient de sa colère envers moi. Tant qu'il me haïra, il sera fort.

Quatre : Je ne pense pas qu'il ai besoin de haine, en ce moment…

J : Il ne doit pas savoir. C'est tout.

Quatre : Je ne dirais rien… Mais vous devriez réfléchir si ça ne vous apporterais pas plus à tous les deux en le lui disant. Heero a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il est avec Trowa.

J : C'est possible, mais cette décision m'appartient.

Wufei ne comprenait pas quel était ce secret, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. J ne voulait pas qu'il sache, de toute évidence.

Wufei : Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais quant est-il du brouilleur universel ?

J : J'y travailles. Dès qu'il sera prêt, nous mettrons le plan en marche.

Wufei : Plus vite il sera prêt, plus vite je pourrais contacté Treize… Mais il se méfiera. Le temps que vous prépariez le brouilleur, je trouverais une raison d'expliquer que je le recontacte, malgré notre dernière conversation.

J : Tu trouveras. Maintenant, va prendre un petit déjeuner et fais attention aux soldats. Ils n'ont pas oublié…

Quatre : Je ne vais pas le quitter.

J : Bien.

J se replongea dans l'étude de la plaquette dans le microscope, leur signifiant que l'entretient était fini. L'arabe et le chinois sortir sans attendre.

§§§

Pendant que Quatre était avec Wufei, Duo rendait visite à Heero. En fait, il avait préféré aller voir le loup parce que la dernière rencontre avec le chinois avait fait remonter des choses en lui qui l'avait troublé et qu'il aurait préféré qui restent où elles étaient… Des sentiments, des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il ne voulait qu'ils reviennent, ils ne le voulaient pas !

Comme lors de sa dernière visite, Heero était toujours aussi déprimé et amorphe. Apparemment, il avait encore refusé de manger. Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable qu'il en voulait presque à Trowa d'avoir abandonné Heero dans un moment pareil. C'était ici que Heero avait besoin de lui, pas chez OZ en train de pourrir dans une cellule… C'était de son soutient qu'il avait surtout besoin, mais il n'était pas là pour lui donner. Duo faisait de son mieux pour le soutenir comme le ferait le français mais ça ne marchait pas des masses… Il n'était pas Trowa.

Quand il arriva, le japonais lui lança un regard plein d'espoir…

Duo : Bonjour, Heero. On a pas encore de nouvelles, je suis désolé…

Heero retomba dans la déprime et ne répondit pas à la salutation de l'américain.

Duo : Comment ça va, ce matin ?

Heero : Comme hier et avant-hier… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas tenir ta promesse ?

Duo : Parce qu'il y a encore un espoir. On va le retrouver et tu vas guérir ! Il ne faut pas baisser les bras, Heero…

Heero : Je… Je peux pas…

Duo : Tiens le coup jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve… Que dirais Trowa en te voyant comme ça ? Que dira Trowa si en revenant, on lui apprend que tu nous a quitté ?

Heero : …

Heero baissa la tête, honteux de son attitude et peiné à ces pensées. Duo lui serra la main et lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

Duo : Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté juste avant notre retour, à la planque ? (chapitre 8, juste avant leur retour à l'ancienne base pour ceux qui ont zappé le truc)

Heero : Oui… Je ne veux pas faire de peine à Trowa, mais je ne me sens plus la force de lutter. C'est comme si il avait emmené tous mes espoirs avec lui… Il est parti se faire tuer, je savais que c'est ce qu'il ferait si je lui disais mon état. Malheureusement, il l'a appris quand même… C'est de ma faute.

Duo : Trowa n'est pas mort. Ils ne le tueront pas si il peut leur être utile. Ne perde pas courage, accroches-toi pour lui… Il ne voudrait pas que tu abandonnes.

Heero : Je n'y arrives plus… Tu sais, je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu quelqu'un de cher… Moi non plus, je ne me souviens plus de mes parents. C'est un homme qui m'a élevé, un tueur à gage… C'est lui qui m'a appris à me battre, à me servir d'une arme et à survivre. Il s'appelait Odin Lowe. Je faisais équipe avec lui sur ses contrats et je voyageais avec lui en me faisant passer pour son fils, c'était notre arrangement… Jusqu'à ce qu'on aille pour cette mission sur cette colonie. C'était son dernier contrat, après il avait prévu de m'abandonner sur la colonie…

Le japonais n'avait jamais raconté ça à personne mais il avait envie de le dire à Duo. Il voulait lui faire confiance en lui parlant de son passé, comme Duo l'avait fait avec lui. Il aurait aimé le dire à Trowa aussi, mais malheureusement il n'était pas là…

L'américain comprenait que Heero lui confiait quelque chose de très personnel, là. Il lui demanda doucement.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Heero : Il a été blessé, quelqu'un l'a abattu. Lorsque je suis arrivé, il était trop tard… Il est mort sans avoir pu terminé son contrat, alors je l'ai fini pour lui. C'est la seule chose que je pouvais encore faire pour lui… On a jamais été réellement proche, mais je l'aimais quand même. Je crois que lui aussi m'aimait, un peu comme son fils… Lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul, ça m'a fait bizarre. Je m'étais habitué à Odin, il était comme le père que je n'avais pas eu. J'ai vécu seul pendant un moment et puis, j'ai rencontré J… Il m'a proposé de piloter un gundam et j'ai accepté.

Duo : Ca devait être quelqu'un de bien, malgré son métier.

Heero : Il m'a beaucoup appris… Plus que n'importe qui d'autres. C'est lui qui m'a apprit à toujours suivre mes émotions, pour ne jamais avoir de regrets.

Duo : Que te dise tes émotions, aujourd'hui ?

Heero : Que j'ai besoin de Trowa, que je ne me le pardonnerais pas si il lui arrivait quelque chose… Mais je ne peux rien faire. Je suis coincé ici, sans force et sans espoir.

Duo : Il y a toujours de l'espoir. J cherche le remède à ta maladie.

Heero : J… Ce n'est pas ça qui va me réconforté.

Duo : Il trouvera, Heero. Je te promet qu'il va trouver et que tu vas guérir… Mais tu dois tenir jusque-là.

Heero le regarda avec un regard morne.

Duo : Tu es plus fort que ça, Heero. Tu as survécu à tout, tu peux survivre à ça aussi… Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ou moi, fais-le pour Trowa.

Heero : J'essaie mais je sens que je m'affaibli… Tous les jours, je m'accroche mais ça devient très dur.

Duo : Si tu mangeais, tu résisterais mieux…

Heero : Je n'y arrives pas… Quand je vois de la nourriture, ça me donne envie de vomir.

Duo : Tu as au moins accepté que Sally te nourrisse autrement.

Heero : Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix et de toute façon, je suis pas en état de refuser.

Heero regarda un assistant du Dr Po passer et soupira.

Heero : Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes le plus dans ta vie, Duo ?

Duo : Ce que je regrette le plus ? Beaucoup de chose… De n'avoir pas été à la hauteur lorsqu'il l'aurait fallu sur L2 et que des êtres chers en ait payé le prix à ma place. Je crois que c'est l'un de mes plus grands regrets… J'ai essayé de devenir plus fort pour ne plus que ça se reproduise. J'ai même souhaité être un dieu pour avoir le pouvoir de l'empêcher… Mais en devenant plus fort, en devenant ce « dieu », je suis devenu un assassin. Ca aussi je le regrette, mais je ne sais pas comment l'éviter. J'espère seulement que Solo et les autres, où qu'ils soient, ne m'en veulent pas d'avoir provoqué leur mort, qu'ils sont en paix et qu'ils sont fier de moi malgré ce que je suis devenu…

Heero : Ils le sont sûrement… Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Duo. Tu fais seulement ce que tu dois faire. Comme Odin…

Duo : J'aimerais le croire mais je n'y arrives pas. Il y a autre chose que je regrette aussi…

Heero : Wufei ?

Duo hocha positivement la tête, en regardant ses mains.

Duo : Je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé avec lui… Même ce qui ne s'est jamais passé.

Heero : Il y a des choses sur lesquels on a aucun contrôle… Les sentiments en font largement parti.

Duo : Qu'il s'agisse de ton désespoir ou de mon manque, c'est entièrement vrai. Je n'y peux rien, ça refuse de passer… Pourtant, je le voudrais tant. Je voudrais arrêter de penser à ce maudit rêve… A ce regard qu'il me lance avant de se prendre cette balle à ma place… Il me poursuit, Heero. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Il me rappelle trop de souvenir, trop de désir… Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous.

Heero : Ca ne change rien que ce soit arrivé ou non, si on le ressent…

L'américain attrapa le bout de sa tresse et la caressa, nerveux. Il avait besoin de se confier sinon jamais il ne pourrais tenir sa part de marché passé avec Wufei… Il était trop confus, il se posait trop de question.

Duo : Si tu avais la possibilité de faire une chose que tu as toujours désiré faire, mais que tu n'as jamais osé… Et que quelque chose ait tout remis en cause entre temps… Et que cette possibilité se représente après mais dans une situation beaucoup compliqué et confuse… Est-ce que tu la tenterais ?

Heero : Tu parles de Wufei ? Tu me demandes si je voudrais essayer avec lui, après tout ce qui s'est passé ??

Duo lui prit la main pour le calmer, voyant qu'il commençait à s'énerver. Heero n'aimait pas Wufei, il n'aurait peut-être dû lui poser cette question à lui…

Duo : Ne t'énerves pas, Heero. Imagine que ce soit à Trowa que ce soit arrivé… Imagine qu'après il revienne vers toi et que vous puissiez tout recommencer… Que ferais-tu ?

Heero resta silencieux une minute, en essayant d'imaginer la situation.

Heero : Je ne sais pas… Je crois que j'hésiterais… Je crois que je voudrais d'abord des preuves de sa sincérité avant de décider. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Duo ? Ne me dis pas que tu envisages de laisser une autre chance à Wufei… Pas après ce qu'il a fait…

Duo : Je ne sais pas, Heero. J'y ai pensé mais je ne sais pas… Je n'arrête pas d'y penser en ce moment, ça me travaille beaucoup.

Heero : Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire ou non, mais laisses-moi juste te donner un conseil… Si tu veux lui laisser une nouvelle chance, réfléchit bien avant de décider. Il faut qu'il fasse ses preuves et pas seulement en mots… En actes aussi ! Tu sais ce qu'il a fait alors ne prend pas de décisions hâtives… Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste mais je ne veux pas les passer à te voir triste à cause de lui, alors fais attention, d'accord ? Il t'a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça…

Duo fit un sourire au loup et laissa échapper un petit rire un peu jaune.

Duo : Tu as raison, je dois pas me laisser abuser deux fois… Il me faut des preuves de sa bonne foi. Je ne veux pas être le dindon de la farce… Une fois, ça m'a suffit. Tu vois que tu n'es pas aussi affaibli que ça… Tu peux toujours donner des bons conseils.

Heero : Mais j'aimerais pouvoir faire plus… C'est ça qui me mine le plus dans cette situation, je me sens tellement inutile…

Duo : Tu n'es pas inutile… Tu restes notre ami, malgré que tu sois malade et on a toujours besoin d'un ami.

Si seulement il pouvait lui dire, ça lui remonterait peut-être le moral ? Mais il ne devait rien faire qui puisse énerver Heero… Si jamais il lui disait que celui qui est sensé l'aider est celui a essayé de le tuer, il ne le prendrait certainement pas bien… Mais est-ce qu'il était obligé de lui dire que c'était Wufei ? Il pouvait seulement lui dire qu'il savait comment trouver Trowa… Et si il ne trouvait pas Trowa ou trop tard ? Ca serait le coup de grâce pour le loup… Mais si il ne lui disait rien, il allait continuer à se laisser mourir ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser Heero comme ça… Ca serait toujours mieux que le voir se laisser dépérir. Dans les deux cas, le japonais risquait de ne pas tenir le coup. Au moins, même si il ne retrouvait pas Trowa, ça laisserait davantage de temps à J pour faire le remède… Mais il allait retrouver le français, il en était sûr. Il devait le retrouver !

Duo : Ecoutes, Heero, il faut que tu tiennes le coup… On va retrouver Trowa. On a trouvé un moyen de retrouver sa trace…

Heero le regarda avec une vraie lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu un regard aussi vivant… En voyant son regard, Duo su qu'il avait prit la bonne décision.

Heero : C'est vrai ?? Comment ?

Duo : Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais fais-moi confiance… Je te promet qu'on va tout faire pour te le ramener.

Heero : D'accord… Mais je t'en prie, il faut que tu le sauves ! Si il meure par ma faute…

Duo : Il ne mourra pas, on le retrouvera avant ! Heero, promets-moi que tu battras… Il ne faut pas que tu laisses cette maladie te tuer sans résister… Il faut que tu luttes, pour Trowa !

L'américain vit le doute passer dans le regard du loup, mais une force nouvelle vint le remplacer. Heero lui fit un sourire, en hochant la tête. Duo lui rendit son sourire, rassuré. Ils allaient réussir ! Il fallait qu'ils réussissent pour que ce sourire ne disparaisse plus du visage de Heero…

§§§ (1 mois et 30 jours)

Ils travaillèrent d'arrache-pied jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, 6 jours de recherche intensive avec tous les moyens à leur disposition actuellement, c'est-à-dire par recherche Internet… Bien sûr, ils n'avaient rien trouvé, ça aurait été trop facile.

Pendant que Duo et Quatre passaient de journée entière devant des écrans qui leur donnaient mal à la tête, Wufei peaufinait son rôle… Car c'était belle et bien un rôle qu'il allait devoir jouer. Il devait se préparer à affronter de nouveau Treize Kushrénada et à lui faire croire ce qu'il voulait lui faire croire… Inconsciemment, il espérait toujours que les réflexions qu'ils avaient eu pendant tout ce temps et qui l'avait mené à ces conclusions, qui l'avaient profondément blessés allaient se révéler fausse… Que Treize allait l'accueillir à bras ouvert avec le regard inquiet qu'il lui portait toujours avant. Il n'y croirait plus vraiment mais bizarrement, il n'avait plus peur d'avoir la confirmation. Depuis que Duo avait accepté de lui laisser cette seconde chance, il avait l'espoir fou que peut-être il pourrait avoir enfin ce qu'il n'avait pas osé demander avant… Il ne voulait pas trop rêver, il y avait peu de chance que Duo lui pardonne à ce point après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir sans le vouloir. Si il pouvait seulement retrouver son amitié, il serait s'en contenter avec bonheur. Déjà leur relation commençait à s'améliorer… Quatre sentait qu'il était réellement sincère et l'aidait à retrouver une communication amicale avec Duo. Les conseils que l'arabe lui avaient donnés l'avait encouragé et redonné un espoir qu'il avait oublié, celui de pouvoir un jour être plus qu'un ami pour Duo.

J aussi avaient travaillé, il avait travaillé autant que nos trois pilotes à lui seul. Il avait passé nuits blanches sur nuits blanches, il ne pouvait pas dormir tranquillement alors que son poulain, même si il s'était un peu repris ces derniers jours, se laissait mourir à petit feu à l'infirmerie depuis le départ de Trowa… Mais il y était arrivé. Ca y est, il avait réussit… Le brouilleur universel était désormais à eux. Il avait eu du mal à faire sauter tous les codes de sécurité de la boite espionne, mais c'était fait. Il avait tout reprogrammé et mis en place un nouveau code pour qu'ils puissent espionner les ordinateurs d'OZ à leur tour… Mais ce n'était pas le mieux. Il était prêt… Le remède pour Heero était enfin terminé. J avait testé le remède sur un échantillon de sang récent, hier soir et avait attendu toute la nuit, en bossant sur le BU… Il ne s'était accordé qu'une heure de repos, après avoir terminé le BU. Ce matin-même, en se levant de sa courte sieste, il avait regardé. En voyant le résultat, il s'était laissé tomber assis sur son siège, surpris et émerveillé à la fois… Incertain de ce qu'il avait vu et de peur que la fatigue ne lui joue des tours, il avait revérifié. Cette fois, c'était la bonne ! La dégénérescence cellulaire était vraiment arrêté… Les autres fois, il restait encore une infime activité. C'était bien mais insuffisant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un calmant mais d'un REMEDE ! Mais cette fois, c'était bon… Et dire que c'était grâce à son frère, le Dr Linstein, qu'il avait trouvé la solution. Quel ironie, quand on sait que c'est lui le responsable de cette situation ! Un gêne n'avait pas bougé quand tous les autres se dégradaient… Un seul ! Si jamais il devait expliquer comment il avait fait à quelqu'un ne s'y connaissant pas en génétique, ça lui aurait prit des heures… Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de l'expliquer pour l'instant ! Il avait plus urgent à faire… Il ne devait pas perdre une seconde. Il devait fabriquer davantage de remède et commencer un traitement à Heero sans attendre… Ce n'était pas un minuscule échantillon qu'il avait à soigner mais un corps entier et cela prendrait beaucoup plus de temps. Ces derniers temps, l'état de Heero s'était détérioré plus rapidement. Si il voulait que son remède ait encore une chance d'agir à temps, il devait agir vite ! Il DEVAIT sauver Heero… Peu importe qu'il le considère comme un monstre sans cœur, il devait le sauver absolument !

J quitta sa table de travail et se précipita sur l'interphone. Il devait voir Duo, quatre et Wufei avant toute chose.

§§§

Wufei était avec Quatre dans la salle de repos. Il prenait un rapide café en guise de petit déjeuner. Etant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas faim et que chaque seconde de perdu était une chance de moins de retrouver une trace de Trowa, ils ne prenaient pas la peine d'aller au réfectoire. En même temps, ça arrangeait Wufei de ne pas y aller car les regards hostiles des soldats sur lui le mettaient très mal à l'aise… Il n'était pas le bienvenu, c'était évident. Heureusement qu'il n'y allait jamais seul sinon il se ferait lyncher… Mais il avait mérité cette haine. Il avait tout fait pour la chercher même… Il le regrettait maintenant.

Le chinois étouffa un baillement. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup, tout comme Quatre et Duo… Leur travail leur prenait beaucoup de temps.

Quatre : Tu as du mal à dormir la nuit ?

Il haussa les épaules.

Wufei : Ca me fait bizarre de redormir dans mon lit… J'ai perdu l'habitude.

Quatre : Mais ce n'est pas ça qui t'empêche de dormir.

Wufei : Non. Je me sens coupable…

Quatre : A propos de Duo ?

Wufei : Un peu, mais ce n'est pas ça… C'est de ma faute si Heero en est arrivé là.

Quatre : Tu n'as pas aidé Linstein, alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Wufei : C'est vrai… Mais si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais peut-être pu l'aider à sortir de là-bas avant que Linstein ne lui fasse autant de mal. Si j'avais demandé à Treize, peut-être qu'il aurait fait quelque chose pour Heero…

Quatre : Même si tu lui avais demandé, je doute qu'il aurait fait quoi que ce soit… Il t'aurais probablement répondu qu'il ne savait pas où était Heero ou bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, en s'excusant…

Wufei soupira, en buvant son café

Wufei : Sans doute, oui… Mais je me sens coupable quand même. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup repensé à « avant »… Même avant, Heero et Trowa s'entendait très bien. Il se regardait et ça leur suffisait à se comprendre… Ca m'énervait, je me sentais mis à l'écart. Je crois que j'étais un peu jaloux parce que j'aurais voulu m'entendre aussi bien avec Duo… Sauf que ça ne passait pas. Avec toi, ça allait… Avec Heero, ça allait à peu près aussi. Mieux que maintenant, en tous cas… Avec Trowa aussi, je m'entendais bien. Mieux qu'avec Heero. Je l'aimais bien car il évite de juger les gens hâtivement…

Quatre : C'est vrai… Mais quand il hait quelqu'un, il le fait avec les tripes.

Wufei : Quand il aime quelqu'un aussi, j'ai l'impression. Ses regards parlent mieux que ses mots… Tu crois qu'il me pardonnera, lui aussi ?

Quatre : J'en suis persuadé… Si tu nous aides à le sortir de là, je pense qu'il le fera et si Heero te pardonnes, il le fera aussi.

Wufei : J'aimerais qu'on s'entende à nouveau comme avant…

L'empathe eu un sourire.

Quatre : Tu te souviens comment Duo était avec toi ?

Wufei : Oh oui… Je m'en souviens très bien. Il me taquinait à la première occasion… Ce n'était pas méchant mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me prenait jamais au sérieux, sauf en mission. Le pire, c'est que c'est justement ce qui m'a séduit chez lui… Il me semblait tellement libre et toujours heureux. Je l'admirais de pouvoir être aussi naturel et libéré… J'aurais voulu être comme lui.

Quatre : C'était sa manière de te faire signe, tout en restant amicale… Tu n'as peut-être jamais compris son message, mais il a réussi à t'atteindre malgré tout.

Wufei : Oh oui, il a réussi… Je ne sais plus combien de fois je me suis maudit d'être tombé amoureux de lui. D'abord, ces petites remarques me donnaient envie de le prendre dans les bras, de l'embrasser… Et puis, dès que je songeais à aller lui dire, je ne les voyait plus comme ça… Chaque fois que je faisais un geste ou que je disais un mot, j'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi. C'est ce qui m'a convaincu à moitié que je ne pouvais pas l'intéressé. Lorsque j'envisageais de lui parler, je m'imaginais devant lui avec un petit bouquet de fleur ridicule, sans pouvoir sortir un mot et je l'imaginais me riant au nez…

Quatre : C'est le passé, Wufei… Duo n'est plus comme avant et toi non plus. Vous avez encore une chance…

Wufei : Si je la loupe, ce sera ma dernière… Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour la saisir. Cette fois, je ne la laisserais pas passer.

Quatre : Tu t'es peut-être égaré un moment, mais je sais que tu es un gars bien. Tu mérites d'être heureux… Tu ne l'aurais jamais été avec Treize Kushrénada.

Wufei : Je le sais, maintenant… Mais il me reste des regrets malgré tout.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruit de pas et Duo débarqua la seconde suivante dans la pièce l'air pressé.

Duo : J'ai des nouvelles de J, les gars !

§§§

Dès que Duo reçu l'ordre du Dr J de se rendre à son laboratoire, il devina qu'il avait enfin du nouveau. Sans attendre, il laissa son petit déjeuner en plan au réfectoire et partit en courant chercher Wufei et quatre. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait des nouvelles de J… C'est justement au moment où il n'y pensait pas qu'il en avait ! Il avait hâte de savoir si J avait fini le remède pour Heero et où il en était de la modification du brouilleur universel… Mais en arrivant près de l'entrée de la salle de repos, une conversation attira son attention. « Tu te souviens comment Duo était avec toi ? » On parlait de lui ! Quatre et Wufei était en train de parler de lui… Que disait-il sur lui ? Et si il écoutait un peu pour savoir ? Ce n'était pas bien espionner les gens en douce et le message de J était urgent… Mais ces arguments passèrent au second plan. La curiosité prit le dessus sur l'urgence et l'impatience, il décida d'écouter un peu avant d'entrer. Juste deux minutes… Il approcha un peu plus près mais pas trop quand même, sans faire de bruit et s'appuya contre le mur. Jamais il aurait espérer une si belle occasion d'en savoir plus sur les sentiments de Wufei…

Plus il écoutait, moins il en croyait ses oreilles… En plus, Quatre semblait encourager Wufei ! Prit d'une colère soudaine, il décida qu'il en avait assez entendu. D'accord, il voulait en savoir plus mais entendre ça de la part de Wufei lui faisait un choc ! Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, ça le dérangeait au plus haut point, il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça puisse être vrai car ça remettait en cause tout ce qu'il s'était acharné à croire jusque-là… Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver et de débarquer en hurlant dans la pièce. Il avait besoin d'y réfléchir ! Duo ferma les yeux et souffla un peu pour essayer de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qu'il avaient entendu, surtout pas Wufei. Si jamais Quatre le savait, ce n'était pas grave. De toute façon, il avait bien l'intention d'en dire deux mots à l'empathe, mais plus tard ! Il recula un peu et reprit sa course comme si il ne s'était jamais arrêté.

Il débarqua en courant dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant la table, comme si de rien n'était. Quatre lui lança un regard surpris mais pas dupe, apparemment il avait deviné.

Duo : J'ai des nouvelles de J, les gars !

Wufei bondit de son chaise, impatient de savoir.

Wufei : Il a terminé le brouilleur ??

Duo : Je ne sais pas encore, il nous demande dans son labo tout de suite !

Quatre : Alors allons-y immédiatement…

Quatre avala le reste de son café et se leva. L'américain sortit en premier, suivi par le chinois et l'arabe. Ils allèrent sans tarder voir J, qui les attendait sans aucun doute. A peine Duo eut-il frapper à la porte qu'il leur dit d'entrer. Ils entrèrent rapidement, légèrement nerveux.

J était en train de versé une solution X dans une petit flacon, il se redressa et les regarda une fois le flacon refermé. En voyant le petit flacon, Quatre devina.

Quatre : C'est le remède ??

J : En effet.

Duo : Je savais que vous alliez y arriver !

Wufei : Et le brouilleur ?

J : Il est prêt également… Mais avant de vous donner le remède, j'ai des choses à vous dire.

J montra le petit flacon remplit.

J : Duo, tu ira donner ceci à Sally tout de suite. Tu lui diras que c'est le remède. Il y en a que pour une injection mais ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Dès demain, je lui en enverrai d'autre. Un piqûre 3 fois par jour, de 10 ml (au pif)… 10 ml, n'oublie pas.

Duo : 10 ml, je n'oublierais pas.

J : Bien. Wufei, je te donnerais le brouilleur lorsque nous passerons l'action… Es-tu prêt à contacter Treize Kushrénada ?

Wufei : Oui. J'y ai réfléchi jour et nuit, j'ai essayé de prévoir toute éventualité et j'ai imaginé une stratégie de secours, au cas où ça ne se passerait pas comme prévu.

J : Parfait… Nous agirons demain matin.

Quatre : Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

J : Je dois voir les derniers détails du plan avec mes collègues. Nous devons pouvoir attraper le plus d'information possible dans le temps que Wufei pourra nous donner. Nous devons prévoir un système de sécurité également, au cas où notre ennemi ait été plus malin que nous le pensions.

Wufei : Demain, d'accord…

J : Rendez-vous ici, à 7h.

Wufei hocha la tête.

Duo : Nous aussi on pourra être là ? Je veux absolument être là pour savoir comment ça va se passer…

J : Si vous voulez.

Quatre : On viendra alors.

J : Vous pouvez y aller. J'ai beaucoup de travail avec les autres mads pour que tout soit prêt demain.

Ils sortirent, après avoir salué et remercié J. En allant chercher le petit flacon d'eau-de-jouvence-pour-loup, Duo suggéra à J de prendre aussi le temps de dormir et de laisser les autres mads faire le plus gros des derniers préparatifs. Il lui répondit qu'il se reposerait lorsque Trowa et Heero irait bien… Il lui fit un sourire, chose déjà étonnante pour J et mieux, remercia même Duo de son attention. Après leur départ, J se dépêcha de prévenir ses collègues… Il y avait encore du pain sur la planche pour que le piège à général d'OZ soit prêt.

Ils étaient soulagés que le remède pour Heero soit enfin prêt. Avant de partir pour remplir sa mission, Duo dit à Quatre qu'il voulait le voir cet après-midi, sans préciser pour quel raison… Mais l'empathe savait parfaitement pourquoi. Puis se fut au tour de Wufei, stressé d'avance pour demain, de partir de son coté pour réviser pour son « contrôle » imminent… Resté seul, Quatre décida d'aller se défouler un peu en salle de sport. Il avait besoin de se dépenser, cet après-midi et demain allait être des journées stressantes… Il soupira d'avance, en pensant à la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec Duo.

§§§

Duo apporta à Sally le remède tant attendu, en précisant la posologie dites par J. Le visage de la doctoresse s'éclaira. Soulagé et rassuré, elle remercia Duo et lui demanda d'aller voir Heero le temps qu'elle prépare le nécessaire. Elle s'empressa d'aller chercher une seringue et l'américain alla tenir compagnie au loup. Quand il le vit, Heero s'assit et lui sourit. Duo le trouva bien plus en forme… Il était beaucoup moins pale depuis qu'il avait enfin accepté de re-manger et même son regard avait reprit vie.

Duo : J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Heero ! Le remède de J est prêt ! Je l'ai apporté à Sally en venant. On va enfin pouvoir te soigner !

Heero le regarda sans y croire. Il semblait prit entre la joie et le doute.

Heero : c'est vrai ? Il a vraiment réussi ? J'y croyais plus…

Duo : Oh oui ! Je te l'avais bien dit que tu allais t'en sortir…

Heero : Avant d'être malade, j'aurais jamais parié sur J pour me soigner…

Duo : Peut-être mais il va te sauver la vie. Ce n'est pas le plus important ?

Heero : Si, bien sûr… Si seulement Trowa avait attendu une semaine de plus.

Duo : Ne t'inquiètes pas… Vous vous en sortirez tous les deux et vous pourrez enfin être ensemble, sans craindre la menace de cette fichu maladie.

Le japonais fit un sourire à Duo, premier signe de joie depuis que l'américain lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Heero était inquiet, ce qui l'empêchait de se réjouir… En voyant Sally revenir avec une seringue, son inquiétude augmenta d'un coup. Et si J s'était trompé ? Devinant son angoisse, Duo lui prit la main avec un sourire confiant.

Duo : Calmes-toi… Tout va bien se passer.

Heero : Et… Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si ça me faisait le même effet que les produits de Linstein ?

Duo : Il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne marche pas… J n'est pas Linstein et ceci est un remède, pas un poison.

Heero : J'ai peur, Duo… Je ne veux que ça recommence…

Duo : Ca ne recommencera pas. Ai confiance en J… Même si ça doit être la seule fois de ta vie, fais-lui confiance. Juste pour cette fois…

Heero regarda Duo, très inquiet. Il était terrifié, il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau le jouet d'un scientifique fou. La couleur du produit ressemblait à ceux que lui injectait ce fou de Linstein, en plus… Mais Duo ne lui demanderait pas de faire confiance à quelqu'un lui voulant du mal ou à un scientifique fou. Sans savoir comment, Heero senti que la confiance de Duo envers J était juste. Heero ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais Duo si… Heero faisait confiance à Duo, alors il ferait confiance à J à travers lui. Son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance… Alors il décida de faire confiance à la mixture de J. Le japonais fit un sourire à l'autre pilote, en hochant la tête. Duo serra plus fort sa main quand le docteur arriva à eux. Elle aussi semblait confiante.

Sally : Tu es prêt, Heero ?

Heero hocha la tête, inquiet malgré sa résolution. De toute façon, il était condamné à mourir… Il n'avait plus rien à perdre mais tout à gagner, si ça marchait.

Sally : Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas… Si quelque chose ne va pas, dis-le moi, d'accord ? Mais je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer…

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant, avant de procéder à l'injection. Heero ne quitta pas Duo des yeux, ne supportant pas de regarder l'injection. Duo ne lui lâcha pas la main et lui parla de n'importe quoi pour le calmer, de peur qu'il ne fasse un malaise à cause de l'angoisse mais, heureusement, contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, Heero ne fit aucune crise.

Sally : Voilà… Comment tu te sens ?

Heero : … Bien.

Sally : Tu ne ressens rien d'inhabituel ?

Heero réfléchit, en étouffant un baillement soudain.

Heero : Non… Je… Je suis juste fatigué… J'ai envie de dormir.

Sally : Alors dors.

Duo : Je vais te laisser te reposer… A plus tard.

Heero hocha la tête et se recoucha. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. Il avait sommeil, c'était irrésistible. C'était comme si on lui avait donné un sédatif, mais en plus doux… Il avait toujours tendance à vouloir résister à l'effet des sédatifs, mais il n'avait pas envie de résister à cette fatigue-là. C'était comme si elle était naturelle, comme si elle venait de lui-même… Il se sentait bien. Il s'endormit aussitôt après avoir fermé les yeux.

Duo observa le loup s'endormir un peu inquiet. C'était arrivé si soudainement… Est-ce que c'était l'effet du remède ? Sally aussi semblait un peu inquiète. Il l'observa prendre le pouls de Heero.

Duo : Il va bien ?

Sally : Oui, apparemment… Son rythme cardiaque est normal. Ce doit être l'effet du produit.

Duo : Ca m'inquiète un peu…

Sally : Je vais appeler le Dr J. Je vais lui demander si c'est normal…

Duo : D'accord… Je vais attendre ici le temps que tu appelles.

Sally s'éloigna pour contacter le Dr J. Duo patienta à coté du lit de Heero, guettant la moindre réaction anormal… Peu après, la doctoresse revint. Elle semblait rassuré.

Duo : Alors ?

Sally : D'après le Dr J, il n'y a rien d'anormal… Si il y avait eu rejet, Heero se serait sentit mal. Il aurait fait un malaise. Il m'a dit que le fait qu'il s'endorme soit un signe très positif, au contraire parce qu'il n'y a pas lutte.

L'américain soupira de soulagement, en s'éloignant du lit avec le docteur.

Duo : Ca me rassure…

Sally : Si il y a le moindre problème, je vous préviendrais.

Duo : Merci, Sally. Je vais y aller si tout va bien. Je reviendrais le voir plus tard…

Soudain Duo vit Wufei entrer dans la pièce. Que venait-il faire là ?? L'américain jeta un œil à Heero pour être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Sans attendre que le chinois s'approche, il se précipita sur lui.

Duo : Wufei ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ??

Wufei : Je voulais voir Heero… J'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon travail, j'étais trop inquiet.

Duo : Tu n'aurais pas du venir… Si Heero te voit, il va s'énerver. Il ne doit pas s'énerver, c'est mauvais pour lui !

Duo entraîna Wufei en-dehors de l'infirmerie avec lui, en colère. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Heero voit le chinois et ne s'emballe.

Wufei : Il faut que je sache comment il va ! Est-ce qu'il a bien réagit au remède ?

Duo : Il va bien. Apparemment, il réagit très bien au produit.

Wufei soupira de soulagement et Duo du admettre qu'il était peut-être réellement inquiet pour Heero. Ca lui semblait étrange après le fait qu'il ait tenté de le tuer mais Wufei semblait vraiment avoir changé.

Duo : Tu sais qu'il ne doit pas te voir pour l'instant…

Wufei : Oui… Mais j'ai pensé que si je m'excusais, peut-être qu'il accepterait ma présence…

Duo : Je ne veux pas te décourager, mais je doute qu'il te pardonne aussi facilement.

Wufei baissa la tête, triste.

Wufei : Je devine bien qu'il ne me pardonnera pas facilement… Mais si je ne peux pas le voir maintenant et que le traitement échoue ? C'est peut-être ma dernière chance de lui demander pardon…

Duo : Il va s'en sortir…

Wufei : Mais si il ne s'en sort pas ?? Je ne veux pas que l'on reste sur un échec ! Si il meure sans que j'ai le temps de m'excuser, je m'en voudrais jusqu'à ma mort ! J'ai beau être jaloux de lui, Heero est quand même un ami pour moi… Il faut que je lui parle, Duo ! Je t'en prie…

Duo : Je comprend, Wufei… Mais de toute façon, tu ne peux pas lui parler maintenant, il dort.

Wufei : Je vois… Peut-être plus tard alors ?

Duo : Il ne sait même pas que tu es libéré de prison… Attend qu'on lui dise que tu es libre et que tu nous aides à retrouver Trowa. Après on verra quand tu pourras… Il faut éviter le plus possible de le contrarier, cette fichu maladie progresse déjà bien assez vite toute seule.

Le chinois soupira, déçu mais hocha la tête.

Wufei : Si on découvre où se trouve Trowa, je pourrais peut-être lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Ca éviterait peut-être qu'il ait une réaction violente ?

Duo : Je préfèrerais que ce soit nous qui lui disions… Après il prendrait peut-être mieux le fait que tu sois libre, si tu nous a permis de retrouver une trace de Trowa.

Wufei : D'accord, j'attendrais demain… Mais s'il te plait, Duo, donnes-moi une chance de pouvoir lui parler. Il faut absolument que je lui demande pardon tant que je peux le faire…

Duo : Je ferais ce que je pourrais pour que tu puisses lui parler… Mais ne va pas le voir sans Quatre ou moi. D'accord ?

Wufei : D'accord… Merci, Duo. Je vais retourner travailler… Il faut que je sois parfaitement prêt pour demain.

Wufei reparti, visiblement déçu mais compréhensif. Duo avait du mal à croire que le garçon gentil et calme en face de lui soit le même que ce garçon détestable et agressif, d'il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il avait besoin de plus de preuve… Si Wufei avait vraiment changé, il le verrait face à Heero. Si tout se passait comme prévu, si il trouvait où était Trowa demain, alors il devrait dire au loup la vérité… Alors Wufei pourrait parler à Heero sous la surveillance de Quatre ou lui. Là, il serait fixé sur le changement réel ou non de Wufei…

§§§

En début d'après-midi, après avoir été mangé, Wufei et Quatre allèrent prendre un café dans la salle de repos, vide à cette heure-là. Tous les deux ou avec Duo, ils avaient pris cette habitude. En plus, ça leur permettaient de parler tranquillement… Ils avaient bien besoin de parler, vu le temps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus dit un mot.

Wufei racontait à quatre ce qui s'était passé ce matin quand il avait voulu voir Heero, lorsque Duo arriva. D'un regard froid, l'américain fit comprendre à l'empathe que c'était l'heure de la discussion.

Quatre : Tu peux nous laisser, Wufei, s'il te plait ? On a à parler, Duo et moi…

Le chinois regarda Duo et compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester dans le coin… Apparemment, Duo avait beaucoup de choses à dire à Quatre et pas des plus sympathique. Il n'avait même pas dit bonjour, il devait vraiment être en rogne. Il espéra ne pas être l'origine de ce désaccord, en se dirigeant vers la porte…

Wufei : Bien sûr… On continuera notre conversation plus tard.

Wufei sortit rapidement de la pièce pour laisser la place à Duo et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Peut-être qu'il allait essayer de dormir un peu avant de reprendre son travail d'acteur ? Il se sentait un peu fatigué à force de mal dormir toutes les nuits… Il devait être en forme pour demain, en plus. Il allait devoir jouer son rôle comme un maître, sinon Treize ne mordrait pas l'hameçon ! Pour Trowa et Heero, il devait absolument réussir à distraire Treize de la vraie raison de sa reprise de contact… Surtout qu'après leur dernière discussion, il se pourrait que le général d'OZ trouve ça étrange. Il devait réussir aussi pour mettre les choses au clair définitivement avec Treize Kushrénada et peut-être bien prendre une petite revanche, en même temps, pourquoi pas ?

Dès que le chinois fut sortit, Duo approcha de la table à pas vif, l'air furieux.

Quatre : De quoi veux-tu parler, qui a l'air de te mettre tellement en colère ?

Duo : Tu le sais très bien, espèce de traître !

Quatre soupira et se leva, prêt à affronter la colère de Duo. La tempête promettait d'être méchante…

Quatre : Wufei, évidemment…

Duo : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as changé de camp ??

Quatre : Je n'ai pas changé de camp.

Duo : Menteur ! Tu es du coté de Wufei !

Quatre : Je ne suis du coté de personne, Duo…

Duo : Que tu lui parles, OK… Je lui parle aussi, après tout. Que tu lui donnes des conseils, je veux bien aussi… Mais pas à mon sujet !!

Quatre : Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fais… Et si tu cherchais à comprendre au lieu de hurler ?

Duo : J'aimerais bien le savoir justement ! Pourquoi tu as trahi mon amitié avec ce salaud ??

L'empathe commençait à en avoir marre de se faire accuser. Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Juste que parce que Duo avait entendu deux mots, il l'accusait d'avoir trahi son amitié ! Il en avait assez de toujours jouer la sagesse, là c'était trop… Il sentit la colère communicative de l'américain allumer un feu très explosif en lui.

Quatre : Comment oses-tu dire ça !! Je ne t'ai pas trahi ! Qui était avec toi quand tu n'allais pas bien ?? Et quand tu pleurais ton amour bafoué ?? Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné et encore moins trahi ! C'est pour toi que je fais ça, espèce d'idiot !

Duo : Pour moi ?? Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ! Je hais ce type et tu l'encourages à me draguer !!

Fou de rage, Duo attrapa la tasse à café vide à Wufei devant lui et la balança à travers la pièce. Quatre l'évita de justesse et sentit sa colère exploser, pourquoi ça serait toujours lui qui aurait tord ?? Ce n'était pas lui qui se mentait sur ses sentiments à longueur de temps ! Il éclata de rire, pas amusé du tout pourtant et envoya valser sa propre tasse à café par-terre.

Quatre : Tu n'en as pas marre de mentir, monsieur je-ne-mens-jamais ?? Je croyais que tu ne mentais jamais !

Duo : Je ne mens pas !! Je le HAIS !! Il m'a trahi ! Il s'est moqué de moi !

A bout de nerf, Quatre contourna la table et colla un baffe à Duo, qui l'envoya par-terre. Le brun sonné se calma net pendant que Quatre écumait de rage. Il en avait assez de se sacrifier continuellement pour les autres, sans rien avoir en retour ! Un peu de gentillesse ne tuerait pas Duo !

Quatre : Duo Maxwell, tu vas m'écouter ! J'en ai assez de payer pour ton aveuglement ! Et si tu arrêtais de te mentir, pour une fois ?? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu aimes ce salaud, comme tu dis et que c'est ça te rend dingue ! Pourquoi c'est si dur pour toi de lui laisser une seconde chance ?? Evidemment, il t'a blessé et il a mérité ta colère mais il a changé ! Crois-moi ou non, il a VRAIMENT changé ! Si tu ne croyais pas qu'il ait vraiment changé, pourquoi tu aurais accepté de lui faire confiance ?

Duo releva la tête, en larme. Il ne voulait pas de tout ça ! Pourquoi Quatre voulait absolument le jeter dans les bras de Wufei ??

Quatre se calma en voyant Duo pleurer mais ne bougea pas. Duo devait enfin admettre VRAIMENT la vérité !

Duo : Je l'ai fais pour Heero, pas pour moi ! J'en ai assez de souffrir à cause de lui ! J'ai accepté de donner une seconde chance à notre amitié, pas à autre chose !

Quatre : Parce que tu crois que ce que tu ressens sera effacé par votre amitié ? Tu auras beau te mentir, ça ne changera rien au fait que tu l'aimes et que tu es troublé par sa présence !

Duo : Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça ! Je ne veux pas l'aimer !

Quatre : Tu as peur ! Tu as peur de l'aimer ! Tu n'as peut-être pas peur d'aller sur un champ de bataille, mais ça, ça te terrifie !

Duo : Arrêtes !! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ??

Quatre : Je veux arrêter de payer la note à ta place ! Tu crois que ça me plait de sentir ta souffrance ?? Le responsable de tout ça, c'est pas Wufei, c'est toi ! C'est toi qui t'obstine à le haïr alors que vous avez enfin une chance d'être heureux ensemble !

Duo : Et si je ne veux pas ?? Tu ne peux pas m'obliger !

Quatre : Tu ne comprends pas… Combien de temps tu crois que tu vas résister à tes propres désirs ?

Duo : Aussi longtemps que je le voudrais !

Quatre : Plus tu te rapprocheras de lui, plus ça va te travailler… Tu ne crois pas que vous avez assez payé pour sa faute ? Et moi, tu crois que c'est juste que je paie aussi ?

Duo : Je… Non, ce n'est pas juste. Pardon, Quatre… Mais je peux pas…

Duo fixa le sol, en sèchant ses larmes. Il ne savait plus quoi penser ou faire…

Quatre : Si tu n'as pas encore assez confiance pour aller jusque-là, c'est pas grave et je le comprend très bien… Je ne te demande pas de te jeter dans ses bras, sans réfléchir. Je te demande de lui laisser une vraie chance ! Tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis qu'il a changé ? Si il n'avait pas changé, pourquoi est-ce qu'il prendrait des risques pour sauver Heero et Trowa ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se fatiguerait pour quelque chose dont il se moquerait éperdument ?? Il est libre depuis une semaine, il aurait eu 100 fois le temps de se sauver pour rejoindre Treize Kushrénada !

Duo : C'est vrai… Mais je veux des preuves. J'acceptes de faire ce que tu me demandes si Heero lui pardonne. Ce n'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en ton jugement, mais mieux vaut deux avis qu'un seul ! Heero a beaucoup de raison de lui en vouloir aussi et n'a pas de sentiments amoureux ou amicaux pour l'embrouiller. Si son instinct trouve la même sincérité, si il accepte de lui laisser une chance lui aussi, alors j'envisagerais de lui faire confiance à ce propos également…

Quatre hocha la tête et tendit la main à Duo pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier hésita un peu et puis l'accepta.

Quatre : D'accord… Mais il faudra d'abord le dire à Heero. Il ne sait même pas qu'on a monté un plan pour retrouver Trowa. Il n'est au courant de rien…

Duo : Si, je lui ai dit.

Quatre : Quoi ?? On avait décidé de ne rien lui dire avant de savoir si le plan marcherait ou non, pour ne pas le contrarier ou lui donner de faux espoirs !

Duo : Je ne lui ai pas dit pour Wufei ! Je lui ai seulement dit qu'on avait un plan ! Il se laissait mourir, Quatre ! Je ne pouvais le laisser dépérir sans rien faire ! Tu aurais vu son regard quand je lui ai dit… Ca lui a rendu un peu d'espoir, Quatre !

Quatre soupira, inquiet pour Heero. Il n'aurait pas du faire ça !

Quatre : Et si ça ne marche pas ?? Il sera encore plus déprimé qu'avant ! Et si il faisait une bêtise ?

Duo : Même si ça ne marche pas, ça lui rendra la force de résister à la maladie jusqu'à ce que le remède commence à faire effet. Ca lui a rendu la force de se battre, c'est le plus important ! A ce rythme, même avec le traitement de J, il n'aurait peut-être pas tenu le coup… Tu n'as pas vu comment il était ?

Quatre : Si, bien sûr… Mais…

Duo : Crois-moi, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Même si ce plan ne marche pas, Heero guérira et retrouvera la force de rechercher Trowa lui aussi… Mais ça va marcher, j'en suis sûr !

Quatre : J'espère que tu as raison…

Duo : Tu le connais, tu sais que Heero est plus fort que ça… Il a juste besoin d'un peu d'aide pour se relever. J'ai pensé jouer le tout pour le tout quand je lui ai dit, que même si on échouait et qu'il en mourrait, ça ne changerait à la question puisqu'il se laissait déjà mourir… Mais depuis que je sais que J a trouvé le remède, je sais qu'il s'en sortira !

Le blond eut un sourire, convaincu. Peut-être, oui… De toute façon, la carte était joué. Il ne pouvait plus que faire confiance à Heero pour s'en sortir, maintenant. Il avait la force de s'en sortir mais est-ce qu'il la trouverait ? Oui, il allait la trouver ! Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui après tout, mais de Heero… Il devait y croire.

Quatre : Oui, tu as raison… Depuis qu'il est malade, j'ai tendance à être trop défaitiste. Maintenant que le remède est là, il devrait s'en sortir… Il faut juste lui donner la force de se relever. Quand est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Duo : La semaine dernière… Tu n'as pas remarqué le changement ?

Quatre : Si… Mais je ne savais pas ce qui lui avait redonné la force de vivre. J'aurais dû y penser… Tu as bien fais, Duo. J'avais peur de l'achever en lui disant, je voulais peut-être trop le protéger…

L'américain fit un sourire à Quatre, rassuré que ce soit arrangé. Il avait été bête de s'énerver si rapidement… Il n'aurait pas du voir rouge si vite. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu douter de Quatre ?

Quatre : Je suis désolé de t'avoir frapper et forcé la main à propos de Wufei, mais je devais le faire.

Duo : Je m'excuse aussi… J'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça, mais dès qu'il s'agit de lui, je ne me contrôle plus. J'arrive pas à lui faire assez confiance, je suis désolé Quatre ! J'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas…

Quatre : Je comprend, Duo. Maintenant que tu as accepté de voir les choses en face, ça ira bien mieux… Heero lui pardonnera, j'en suis certain.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras de l'un de l'autre amicalement, heureux d'être réconciliés.

§§§ (1 mois et 31 jours)

le lendemain, ils étaient là à l'heure dite, dans le bureau de J. Tout semblait prêt… Le brouilleur universel était posé sur un bureau, devant un ordinateur. J et G se tenait à coté. Ils les saluèrent quand ils entrèrent. Ils semblaient nerveux, en faisant une dernière vérification.

Ils étaient tous les 3 stressés, mais le plus inquiet était sans conteste Duo… Pas seulement à cause de l'enjeu de l'entretien, mais pour une raison plus personnelle. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser toute la nuit… Après sa petite mise au point avec Quatre, il ne pouvait plus nier que Wufei ne lui était pas indifférent. Il ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'il avait peur… Treize Kushrénada avait déjà séduit et touché le chinois, et si il le séduisait à nouveau ? Cette pensée le hantait, il n'arrivait pas à se la chasser de la tête. Si ce nouvel espoir lui filait encore sous le nez, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait…

Wufei aussi était stressé. Il avait réussi à dormir un peu plus que les nuits précédentes, mais pas beaucoup plus. Au moins, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar cette fois-ci… Il voyait bien que l'américain était inquiet, il aurait aimé le rassurer mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Est-ce qu'il accepterait seulement de l'écouter ?

Quatre sentait l'inquiétude de Duo. Lui aussi était inquiet pour Heero… Il comprenait également que le brun soit aussi inquiet à propos de Wufei. Ca ne fait jamais plaisir quand un ex de celui que vous convoitez lui parle… Ce n'est pas rassurant.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Wufei s'approcha de Duo. Voyant qu'il le laissait venir, le chinois se dit qu'il avait peut-être une chance.

Wufei : Je vais le trouver, Duo. Je te promet que je vais le trouver pour Heero… Et pour toi.

L'américain le regarda, presque impassible, visiblement nerveux et hocha la tête.

Duo : Je te fais confiance, Wufei… Je sais que tu peux le faire.

Wufei sourit, déterminé et donna une tape amicale sur le bras de Duo, plus qu'amicale même… Puis il alla voir J. Le pilote le regarda s'éloigner, un peu plus rassuré. Il n'en laissa rien paraître pour ne pas laisser croire quoi que ce soit à Wufei mais ça lui avait fait du bien de l'entendre. Rassuré pour Heero et lui… Il se sentait flatté et heureux, malgré la réserve qu'il s'était fixé. « Et pour toi. » Pour lui… Il était sincère en lui disant ça, il l'avait vu dans son regard. Il devait faire confiance au chinois, il ne tomberait pas deux fois dans le piège de Treize Kushrénada… D'ailleurs le piègeur n'était pas le même cette fois-ci ! Wufei semblait déterminé à accomplir sa mission… Duo était sûr qu'il allait réussir, il croyait vraiment en lui.

J parla avec le chinois et avança vers eux. En même temps, G partit vers une autre pièce.

J : C'est le moment, suivez-moi. Nous allons suivre ce qui se passe dans la pièce d'à coté.

Duo : Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne se doutera de rien ?

J : Kushrénada ne saura pas que nous sommes à coté. Nous avons tout prévu.

Wufei : Et si il ne croit pas à mon histoire ?

J : Ce qu'il ne nous dira pas sera dans la mémoire centrale d'OZ.

Quatre : Vous êtes sûr qu'il sera sur un ordinateur lié au système informatique d'OZ ?

J : Il est obligé de l'être pour pouvoir télécharger les données contenu dans la mémoire de l'ordinateur connecté.

Wufei : Oui, bien sûr…

J : Tu es prêt ? Fais de ton mieux et tout ira bien.

Wufei hocha la tête et les autres suivirent J dans la pièce à coté, sans oublier de fermer la porte.

Le chinois alla s'asseoir au bureau. Il regarda la boite et la prit. Il prit une respiration et souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage, avant de la brancher à l'ordinateur en face de lui.

Il se concentra sur son rôle le temps que l'ordinateur entre en connexion avec leur programme habituel. Et puis, il apparu à l'écran. Le maître de la tour… Il ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder d'un air impénétrable. Wufei ne dit rien non plus, en le fixant. Chacun semblait attendre que l'autre parle… Le général lui lança un regard méfiant juste avant de lancer la conversation.

Treize : Wufei… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me recontactes.

Wufei prit un regard hésitant parfaitement calculé, en baissant la tête.

Wufei : Moi non plus… Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas. J'avais peur…

Treize : Peur de quoi ?

Wufei : Qu'ils aient raison… Ils m'ont fait douter mais j'aurais pas du les écouter.

Treize : Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Wufei : Je t'ai rejeté, je suis revenu vers eux… Et tu sais comment ils m'ont remercié ? Ils m'ont enfermé comme un vulgaire criminel ! J'aurais pas cru qu'ils me feraient ça…

Treize : Ne me dit pas que tu es étonné après ce que tu as fais. Tu l'as chercher.

Wufei : Je ne suis pas étonné… Mais je les croyais mes amis.

Treize : C'est ça les « amis », Wufei. Ils te tournent le dos dès que tu n'es plus du même bord qu'eux. Et ton "ami" Heero ?

Wufei : Ce n'est pas mon ami !

Treize lui lança un regard accusateur et méfiant. Il ne semblait pas du tout sensible à son jeu de rôle.

Treize : C'est pourtant à cause de lui que tu m'as quitté ! Tu as oublié ? Tu as soudain été prit de remord !

Wufei : Si j'avais su, je n'en aurais pas eu… J'ai tout perdu, tout ! Même toi…

Le chinois eu un regard profondément peiné très réaliste et très convaincant, qui sembla toucher Treize une seconde… Mais il retrouva son regard douteux aussitôt.

Treize : C'est toi qui a prit cette décision, pas moi.

Wufei : Je la regrette… Tu es la seule personne qui me reste. C'est toi qui avait raison… J'aurais du te rejoindre quand je le pouvais encore.

Treize : Tu n'es plus en prison pourtant…

Wufei : Ils me surveillent… J'ai réussi à fausser compagnie aux soldats qui montaient la garde.

Le général garda son regard de plus en plus méfiant. Wufei eut peur que Treize flaire le piège mais se força à rester calme. Il avait tout prévu, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter…

Wufei : Je te demande pardon, Treize… J'aurais pas du douter de toi. J'en peux plus ici, il faut que tu m'aides…

Kushrénada croisa les bras, pas décidé à céder sur un regard attendrissant ou suppliant. Wufei répliqua par un pauvre petit regard paniqué, en se tordant nerveusement les main. Si l'appel au secours ne marchait pas, il allait devoir tenter autre chose…

Treize : Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien pour toi…

Wufei : Tu ne peux pas me laissé tomber, Treize ! Trowa est parti. Ils m'ont accusé d'être responsable de son départ… Ils m'ont menacé de me faire ce qu'on fait au traître si il meure !

Treize : J'aurais du m'en douter… Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas assez bête pour me recontacter après ça. De toute façon, je doute qu'il t'aurait laissé faire… Où est le piège, Wufei ? Tu sais parfaitement que je ne vais pas libérer Trowa, même pour tes beaux yeux.

Alors il détenait bien le français, c'était confirmé et il était en vie. Il devait en savoir plus mais il ne l'aurait pas par la ruse affective, de toute évidence… Il savait bien que Treize Kushrénada n'était pas si bête pour croire à un jeu aussi simpliste, mais il avait tenté le coup malgré tout. Il devait passer au plan de secours, pour détourner le général de la vraie raison de son sois-disant retour. Il arrêta sa comédie et le regarda franchement, pour passer à de l'improvisation.

Wufei : J'avoue… Il y a longtemps que j'ai compris que tu ne m'as jamais aimé et que je ne t'ai jamais aimé non plus.

Treize : Alors pourquoi m'as-tu recontacté ? Ils sont au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Wufei : Evidemment. Ils m'ont libéré en échange de ma coopération avec eux.

Treize : Pour retrouver cet idiot de Trowa… Ahaha ! Il s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup comme un agneau innocent ! Comme si on allait lui livrer Linstein sur simple demande poli… Heero lui a vraiment fait perdre la tête.

Wufei : Je suis prêt à renouer avec toi si tu le libères.

Treize : Renouer ? Mais je n'en ai rien à faire de toi ! Proposes-moi de prendre sa place, ça serait plus réaliste…

Wufei : Pas question, je n'ai aucune confiance en ta parole. Tu nous garderais prisonnier tous les deux.

Treize se mit à rire, soudain prit d'hilarité. Wufei ne cilla pas. Le général arrêta de rire aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé et redevint sérieux, en fixant Wufei.

Treize : Tu as parfaitement raison ! Assez joué, Wufei… Tu te moques encore de moi ! Pourquoi m'as-tu recontacté ??

Ce fut au tour du chinois de sourire, amusé. Il devait jouer le tout pour le tout, sinon Treize allait se déconnecté net. Il devait le mettre en colère !

Wufei : Pour me venger… Pour te faire tourner en bourrique, comme tu l'as fait avec moi ! Si tu savais comme je m'amuse… Tournes-tournes, ma bourrique… Tournes encore !

Le général prit un air furieux et Wufei rigola franchement. Le poisson mordait à l'hameçon sans une hésitation.

Wufei : J'ai tellement de choses à te dire ! Si tu savais ! Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette relation basé sur le mensonge et la manipulation d'une manière correcte !

Treize : Tu veux une mise au point ?? Je vois… Et bien, oui, je t'ai manipulé et je me suis moqué de toi ! Je n'ai pas pensé une seule parole que je t'ai dite… Sauf peut-être quand je t'ai dit que tu étais un super amant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je prendrais autant de plaisir à te posséder… Toi aussi, il me semble que tu as apprécié, n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens encore de tes petits cris… « Oui, continue, c'est bon, Treize ! » Ahaha !

Le pilote vira au rouge fureur. L'heure des mises au point était vraiment venu cette fois ! Plus question de rire !

Wufei : Oui, J'ai aimé… Et c'est la seule chose pour laquelle je te remercierais ! Toi aussi tu es un bon coup, Treize… Un excellent coup, même mais en dehors de ça, tu ne vaux rien ! Je n'oublierais pas cette nuit de sitôt… Le reste non plus. Tu m'as utilisé pour atteindre mes amis et les affaiblir ! Tu as voulu nous écraser, en profitant qu'il ait découvert notre relation… Mais ils sont plus fort que tu le crois ! Ils ont réduit ton armée en charpie !

Treize : Vous êtes encore en vie par pure chance ! Rien d'autres ! Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu envoyer d'autres hommes et cette fois, vous auriez été écrasé… Vous n'êtes que des fourmis ! Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu en finir avec vous bien avant ! Dans votre charmante petite cache forestière, par exemple… Vous êtes encore en vie parce que j'ai eu pitié de vous !

Wufei : On est encore en vie parce que la puissance ne fait pas tout ! Tu as voulu montrer ta toute-puissance, mais tu as été mouché !

Treize : Peut-être mais n'oublie pas que je détiens ton ami… Je peux très bien me venger sur lui. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je comptais faire, en joignant l'utile à l'agréable… Je connais quelqu'un qui saura faire ressortir l'animal qui dort en lui, en même temps que ce que je désire savoir.

Wufei comprit qu'il faisait référence à Linstein… Trowa devait être avec lui. Il savait où il était !

Wufei : Ne croit pas qu'on te laisser en faire un animal, comme tu as voulu faire avec Heero ! Vous ne jouerez pas avec lui comme avec Heero ou moi, toi et ton charlatan !

Treize : Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas mais c'est toi qui m'a tendu la perche… Tu étais plein de rancœur, de douleur et de jalousie… Tu ne demandais que ça ! Lorsque je t'ai embrassé, tu n'as rien dit… Au contraire ! Tu le voulais… Ne me dit pas le contraire, tu sais que c'est la vérité. Tu m'as fourni la terre, je n'ai eu qu'à planter la graine…

Wufei : Peut-être mais c'est fini tout ça ! Je ne ressens plus de douleur, ni de jalousie ou de tristesse ! J'ai enfin trouvé ce que j'ai toujours voulu et je ne le laisserais plus partir… Tu n'étais qu'un substitut à l'amour que je ressentais pour Duo. Rien de plus ! Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu te résister sans difficulté !

Treize : Parce qu'il t'a pardonné ? C'est étonnant…

Wufei : Je ferais tout pour qu'il le fasse… S'il faut que j'aille te tuer dans ta forteresse pour ça, alors j'irais te tuer !

Treize rigola, très amusé. Il n'était plus en colère, seulement dans une glaciale fureur. Il venait comprendre… Il aurait du s'en douter depuis le début !

Treize : Quel déclaration, Wufei… Mais je doute que tu m'ai contacté juste pour me faire savoir que je suis un salaud. Tu n'as pas tiqué quand j'ai parlé de la maison forestière… C'est que tu es au courant pour le brouilleur. Vous l'avez trafiqué, n'est-ce pas ?

J ouvrit doucement la porte à ce moment-là et fit un signe ok à Wufei. Il avait réussit, il pouvait enfin arrêter de jouer les bouffons du roi.

Wufei : Tu en as mis un temps pour deviner… J'ai bien réussis à te distraire l'esprit, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu n'y a vu que du feu !

Treize : Tu me le paiera, Wufei… Je te jure que tu me le paiera.

Le général lui lança un regard mortel avant de couper net. Duo et Quatre sortirent de la pièce en courant et allèrent le voir, fou de joie. Wufei remarqua le visage illuminé de Duo et se demanda si ça avait rapport avec ce qu'il avait dit à propos de Duo à Kushrénada. G rejoignit J, juste après.

L'américain était vraiment heureux et soulagé que ça ait marché. Il savait où était Trowa, maintenant ! Il était heureux aussi que Wufei ait dit à Treize que c'était fini et qu'il ferait ce qu'il faut pour que Duo lui pardonne. Il avait eu peur au début, mais maintenant il était beaucoup plus rassuré concernant la motivation et la sincérité du chinois… Mais il n'était pas encore convaincu. Il lui manquait les preuves principales… Les actes ! Il n'avait pas vraiment prit réellement des risques dans cette mission. Treize Kushrénada ne pouvait rien lui faire… Il attendait un geste qui ne se fait que si on est réellement déterminé. Un geste qui engage réellement, plus que des paroles ne le feront jamais… Mais c'était un excellent début malgré tout. Wufei était sur la bonne voie. Duo souhaitait de tout son coeur qu'il réussisse ce dernier test, il aurait aimer croire Wufei sur parole mais il avait peur de se faire piéger… Si le chinois y arrivait, Duo pourrait enfin se fier entièrement à lui et être heureux.

Duo : Tu as réussi, Wufei !! On sait où il est !

Wufei : Mais Treize sait qu'on sait…

Wufei regarda J, inquiet et déçu.

J : Nous y avions pensé aussi. Nous avons essayé de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait dans ce cas-là. Il est probable qu'il changerait ses plans… Il déplacerait peut-être Trowa. Il augmenterait la défense autour de lui très certainement. Il se rapprocherait probablement de lui aussi… En le ramenant à lui ou en allant le rejoindre.

Wufei : Comment le sauront nous ?

G : Grâce au programme espion que nous avons laissé dans l'ordinateur central de cette base d'OZ. Il ne nous échappera pas.

Quatre regarda Wufei et Duo se sourirent mutuellement. Il voulait voir ses amis heureux, il sentait que l'américain était beaucoup paisible et ça lui faisait plaisir. Tout à l'heure, pendant l'entrevu entre le chinois et son ex-amant, Duo était loin d'être détendu. En entendant Wufei jouer le « retour vers Treize », il était très stressé. Il avait essayé de le calmer en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule. Il lui avait dit de lui faire confiance, qu'il était vraiment sincère avec lui et qu'il ne faisait que jouer la comédie avec Treize Kushrénada… Duo avait hoché la tête, inquiet malgré les paroles réconfortantes de l'empathe. Quand Wufei avait arrêté de jouer les amoureux désespérés et clamé son profond attachement à Duo, à Kushrénada, l'américain avait été vraiment touché et soulagé. Sa tension était totalement retombé lorsque G avait annoncé que la recherche automatique faite par l'ordinateur avait trouvé des informations récentes sur Trowa remontant à deux semaines environ, parmi un tas d'autres infos intéressantes. G avait placé un petit virus espion au sein de l'ordinateur ennemi, le temps que J prévienne Wufei. Tout de suite après, la connexion s'était rompu et ils étaient allé rejoindre Wufei.

Duo : On pourra enfin sortir Trowa de là !

J : G, moi et les autres mads devons décider d'un plan en fonction des informations récolté tout d'abord. Nous vous préviendrons lorsque nous nous serons mis d'accord sur la meilleure façon d'agir.

Les pilotes parlèrent encore un peu avec les mads, avant de sortir. Ca ne leur avait même prit une heure… Ils n'aurait pas cru que ça serait si rapide. Ils allèrent parler de tout ça, en allant s'entraîner. Ils avaient besoin d'évacuer tout leur stress passé et de se préparer à la mission de libération prochaine… Cette mission de renseignement avait renforcé leur confiance mutuelle, ils se sentaient plus proche, presque comme avant la manipulation de Treize Kushrénada qui les avaient séparés.

§§§

Ils avaient discutés toute la matinée de ce qu'ils allaient faire à propos de Heero. Ils étaient tous les 3 d'accord sur le fait que le japonais devait savoir que leur plan avait réussit. Wufei avait redemandé à lui annoncer la nouvelle mais Duo et Quatre préféraient tous les deux que ce soit eux qui le fasse. Le fait que Wufei soit libre serait probablement dur à accepter pour lui et ils ne voulaient pas risquer un accident. Qui sait comment il réagirait en voyant Wufei débarquer comme une fleur, après qu'il ait tenté de le tuer ? Ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risque. Wufei avait été déçu que Quatre soit du même avis que Duo mais avait reconnu qu'ils avaient sûrement raison… Il aurait tant aimer pouvoir lui faire ses excuses. Il avait peur que Heero refuse de le voir après être au courant… Ca lui aurait permis de venir à sa rencontre en lui apportant une bonne nouvelle, il aurait peut-être mieux prit la nouvelle dans ce cadre positif ?

Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouvait seul à traîner dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, à attendre les autres pilotes et la réaction du loup. Plus il attendait, plus il avait peur que Heero ne refuse de lui parler malgré l'aide qu'il avait apporté pour retrouver Trowa. Il ne pouvait que tourner en rond et s'inquiéter… Plus il y pensait, plus il était sûr qu'il aurait dû venir aussi. Heero ne lui pardonnerait pas juste parce qu'il a aidé à libérer le français, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait… Il devait s'expliquer avec lui et lui prouver sa bonne foi. Il devait le faire tant qu'il le pouvait encore… Si le remède de J ne suffisait pas, il allait perdre sa dernière chance de se réconcilier avec lui. Si ça devait arriver, il le regretterait toujours. L'amitié qu'il avait pour lui était bien plus forte que sa jalousie… Même si Heero refusait de lui pardonner, tant pis. Il aurait au moins essayer. Il devait au moins essayer… Soudain un bruit de verre cassé et des cris arrivèrent jusqu'à lui de l'infirmerie.

Dans la pièce, Quatre et Duo essayait de négocier l'annonce que Wufei était libre par celle de la bonne nouvelle. Jusque-là tout allait bien… Heero était ravi et soulagé que son cher ami soit localisé, mais il voulait savoir comment ils l'avaient su, est-ce qu'il allait bien et quand ils iraient le chercher. Il ne savait pas encore pour la deuxième et Troisième question, mais ils savaient pour la première et ils ne savaient pas comment le dire… Ils n'auraient pas imaginé que ça puisse se passer si mal. C'était pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient envisagé. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre et leur lançait un regard assassin…

Heero : Comment vous avez pu libérer cet ordure ?? Il a essayé de me tuer alors que j'étais incapable de me défendre !!

Duo : Il a permi de trouver Trowa, Heero !

Heero : Et alors ?? Rien ne prouve qu'il ait fait ça par pure bonté ! Il vous a utilisé pour sortir de prison !

Quatre : Heero…

Heero : Comment vous avez pu faire ça ?? Il va recommencer ! Où est-il ?? Je vais lui régler son compte, une bonne fois pour toute !!

Heero repoussa les couvertures, furieux. Les pilotes se levèrent pour l'empêcher de partir en chasse contre Wufei. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour le calmer. Le loup repoussa violemment l'arabe et l'américain. Duo heurta la table de nuit, sans se faire mal heureusement et fit tomber un verre d'eau vide par-terre, alors que Quatre se retrouva assis dans sa chaise. Le japonais poussa un hurlement purement lupin et hurla après Wufei. Au moment où il allait se lever, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et la « cible » entra. Dès qu'il le vit, Heero s'immobilisa et commença à grogner. Le chinois s'arrêta aussitôt.

Duo : Tu n'aurais pas dû entrer, Wufei !

Heero : Si, au contraire ! Ca m'évitera de le chercher !

Wufei analysa rapidement la situation… Apparemment, Heero avait très mal pris le fait qu'il soit libre et sembla avoir une envie furieuse de le réduire en charpie. Il allait avoir du mal à plaider sa cause, sachant que Heero l'avait déjà condamné… Il regarda Duo et vit de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa deuxième chance avec Duo, il devait convaincre Heero ! Il lui fit un sourire et regarda courageusement le japonais dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur dans cette confrontation-là…

Wufei : Heero, Attend ! Ecoutes-moi !

Heero : Il n'y a rien à écouter ! J'ai été conciliant avec toi trop longtemps ! Tu t'es moqué de moi ! Tu as laissé Linstein me transformer en animal sans rien faire ! Tu as joué avec mes nerfs et quand je craquais, tu faisais ta victime ! Tu as même tenté de me tuer, alors que tu me savais en état de faiblesse, espèce de lâche ! Je ne suis pas idiot, Wufei même si tu l'as cru !

Wufei : J'étais jaloux ! Tu avais toute l'attention de Duo et moi, j'étais le vilain petit canard… C'était à cause de Treize. Il m'a monté contre toi et j'ai été assez bête pour le suivre… C'est pour ça que j'ai, entre autre, tenté de te tuer sinon je l'aurais jamais fait. Mais pour Linstein, je te jure que je n'y étais pour rien !

Heero : Menteur, je suis sûr que tu savais… Ca devait te faire plaisir !

Wufei : Je n'en savais rien ! C'est Treize qui…

Heero : Treize !! Oui, parlons-en de Treize Kushrénada ! Tu nous as trahi !

Wufei : J'ai peut-être trahi votre confiance, mais pas pour lui donner des informations ! Je te promet que je ne lui ai jamais rien dit, il a utilisé le brouilleur pour nous espionner à mon insu. Je me croyais amoureux… J'ai été naïf mais c'est définitivement fini avec lui.

Heero : Ca ne fait aucune différence pour moi ! Tu nous as trahi !

Wufei : Il m'a utilisé ! J'étais désespéré et amer ! Il a profité de ma faiblesse, sachant que je lui tomberais dans les bras ! Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je m'étais entiché de lui ??

Heero : Je m'en moque !

Wufei : Et bien, je vais te l'apprendre quand même, Heero Yuy ! J'étais emprisonné, blessé, j'avais faim et soif ! Il a cassé la confiance que j'avais en moi et en vous, il m'a convaincu que c'est toi qui ne voulait pas venir me libérer alors que c'est lui qui vous empêchait de venir ! Après il m'a séduit, il m'a donné ce que je n'avais pas osé demandé à Duo ! J'aurais dû résister et ne pas croire ses mensonges mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir tout perdu ! Si je vous ai trahi, c'est pour avoir cédé à ses manœuvres sans résistance mais pas de ce dont du m'accuse !

Heero : N'essaie pas de m'attendrir avec tes histoires… Ca n'excuse pas ce que tu as fais !

Wufei : Ca n'excuse rien, je le sais mais j'essaie de m'expliquer ! Qu'aurais-tu fais si Trowa t'avait rejeté et que quelqu'un, même un ennemi, t'avait offert une occasion de l'oublier ??

Heero : Je n'aurais pas accepté, moi ! Je me serais battu !

Wufei : Tu aurais fondu dans ses bras, sans chercher plus loin !! Tu n'es pas un surhomme en ce qui concerne les sentiments ! Regardes-toi… Quand Trowa est parti, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as abandonné ! Tu étais désespéré ! Tu te laissais mourir ! C'est pour ça que Duo et Quatre m'ont demandé de les aider à retrouvé Trowa… Pour te sauver la vie !

Heero : Ce que je ressens ou non ne te regardes pas !! Ne crois pas que je vais te croire sur parole !

Heero lança un regard venimeux à Wufei et jeta un œil aux deux témoins impuissants.

Quatre : C'est la vérité, Heero ! Tu aurais préféré que je te regardes mourir sans rien faire ??

Heero : Ne te mêle pas de ça, Quatre ! C'est entre Wufei et moi… Je vais lui faire payer !

Heero se leva de son lit sans lâcher Wufei des yeux. Quatre se mit devant lui, il ne pouvait pas le laisser massacrer Wufei sans rien tenter pour le calmer !

Quatre : J'aurais peut-être pas dû lui demander à lui, mais je ne voyais pas à qui d'autres m'adresser ! Arrêtes ! Calmes-toi, je t'en prie ! Ne laisse pas le loup te dominer !

Heero : Le loup ne me domine pas, Quatre. Je VEUX tuer cette ordure…

Quatre : Si tu fais ça, les mads risquent de vouloir t'enfermer encore une fois ! Réfléchis, Heero…

Heero : C'est tout réfléchis ! Qu'ils me renferment si ils veulent mais je ne laisserais pas ce traitre s'en sortir !

Heero poussa l'empathe de son chemin en le regardant à peine, focalisé sur sa cible et approcha inexorablement du chinois. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, déterminé, fixant toujours Heero. Voyant que Heero ne se calmait pas, Duo couru se mettre devant Wufei sans réfléchir. Il devait sauver Wufei ! Il y a peu, il n'aurait rien fait mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait pas laisser Heero le tuer !

Duo : Arrêtes, Heero ! Je t'en supplie, arrêtes !

Froidement, le loup regarda l'américain. Il grogna un avertissement à son égard.

Duo : Je ne bougerais pas !! Je ne te laisserais pas le tuer !!

Heero : Pourquoi veux-tu protéger ce traître ? Il t'a trahi, il s'est moqué de toi !

Duo : Parce que je l'aime encore malgré tout ! J'ai décidé de lui laisser une seconde chance !

Heero sembla se calmer, mais continua de lancer des regards froid de colère à Wufei, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Heero : Tu es sûr de ta décision, Duo ?

Duo : Oui. J'ai assez pleuré pour rien. Il m'a fait souffrir, j'ai voulu lui faire mal aussi pour me venger… Mais il a assez payé, maintenant ! Je veux me laisser une chance d'être heureux… Avec lui. S'il te plait, Heero. Laisses-lui une chance aussi. J'ai confiance en ton jugement. Je veux que tu le teste, pour être sûr de mon choix. Ton instinct ne se trompera pas !

Heero : Et si mon instinct refuse de lui faire confiance ?

Duo : Alors je l'écouterais et j'oublierais définitivement ce que je ressens pour lui. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne te laisseras pas abuser par un faux sourire… Contrairement à Quatre ou moi.

Heero regarda Duo et Wufei longuement et fini par hocher la tête.

Heero : D'accord. Je lui laisserais la chance que tu demandes… Mais si jamais je découvre qu'il joue encore un double-jeu, je le tuerais.

Duo : Et je ne t'en empêcherais pas…

Duo baissa la tête, peiné à cette idée.

Heero : Emmènes-le hors d'ici, avant que je change d'avis… Tu as de la chance que Duo ne veuille pas que j'en finisse avec toi.

Duo : Viens, Wufei.

Wufei : Je te prouverais que je ne mens pas, Heero…

Heero : Si tu mens, je le saurais de toute façon. Souviens-toi que j'avais senti que quelque chose n'allait pas avec toi…

Wufei : Je me souviens, oui. J'ai vraiment changé Heero… Et je te demande pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fais, par le passé.

Heero : Si tu as réellement changé, alors on oubliera tout ça. Dans le cas contraire, prépares-toi à mourir…

Wufei : Je ne fuirais pas. Je ne suis pas un lâche. A bientôt, Heero…

L'américain sortit, suivi par Wufei.

Wufei : Merci, Duo. Si tu n'étais intervenu, je serais mort…

Duo : Tu me remercieras lorsque Heero t'aura pardonné. Wufei, pourquoi tu es entré ?

Wufei : Je voulais lui parler. Je devais lui demander pardon. Je savais que ce serait dur de le convaincre, mais je voulais essayer quand même…

Duo : Tu as pris un gros risque… Tu aurais pu essayer de te sauver mais tu es resté là. Peut-être savais-tu que je l'empêcherais de te tuer ?

Wufei : Je ne le savais pas… Je voulais te montrer que je n'avais pas peur d'affronter Heero, peu importe les conséquences.

Duo le regarda sans rien dire, jaugeant d'après son regard la part de vérité. Il aimerait tant le croire, sans devoir douter… Wufei aussi le regardait sans rien dire. Son regard semblait lui dire « Crois-moi, je t'aime. » Et sans comprendre comment, Duo se retrouva dans les bras de Wufei, à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tant de désirs, de passions frustrées réprimé depuis si longtemps qu'elle en était violente et dévorante… L'américain ne se contrôlait plus. Wufei non plus apparemment… Ils se laissèrent aller à leur désirs déchaînés un petit moment et puis l'envoûtement se rompit comme il s'était créé, sans raisons apparentes. Ils retrouvèrent leur esprit et se séparèrent, gênés.

Wufei le regarda, un feu dans le regard. Duo le regardait aussi, confus, chamboulé et énervé de s'être laissé aller à ses désirs, aux détriments de ses résolutions.

Wufei : Je te demande pardon pour tout, Duo… Je voudrais que ce soit comme avant, que rien ne soit jamais arrivé. Je voudrais pouvoir te dire que je t'aime et que je t'ai toujours aimé sans avoir peur de lire de la haine ou de la rancune dans ton regard… Est-ce que tu sauras me pardonner un jour et me laisser une petite chance d'être plus qu'un ami pour toi ?

Duo : Je ne peux pas… Pas si vite… Rien ne sera plus comme avant, Wufei. Laisses-moi le temps de te connaître à nouveau comme un ami, d'abord… On verra après. J'ai besoin de preuves. Prouves-moi que tu as vraiment changé et on en reparlera…

Wufei : Tu auras tes preuves… J'attendrais que tu sois prêt aussi longtemps qu'il faudra.

Wufei partit et Duo baissa la tête, certains d'avoir fait une erreur. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Il n'aurait pas dû céder si vite… En même temps, il ne regrettait pas cette erreur. Il avait aimé être dans les bras de Wufei et l'embrasser… Il avait aimé ce qu'il avait ressentit. C'était comme dans certains de ses rêves. Non, il ne regrettait pas… Il allait attendre que Wufei passe le test de Heero, il était sûr qu'il allait le passer. C'était son intuition qui lui disait.

Rêveur, il retourna à l'infirmerie. Heero était recouché, il semblait fatigué.

Quatre : Ca va, Duo ? Tu as l'air tout chose…

Duo sourit à Quatre.

Duo : Tout va bien… J'ai seulement fait un rêve.

Le blond sembla comprendre et rendit son sourire à l'américain. Duo approcha du lit.

Duo : Tu te sens bien ? Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé…

Heero : Je suis juste fatigué… Vous avez eu raison de ne rien me dire avant, rien ne m'aurait empêché de lui faire la peau. Je l'ai épargné pour toi et parce qu'il a aidé à trouver Trowa. Duo, tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Il t'a déjà fait beaucoup de mal…

Duo : Oui. J'ai vraiment envie de lui laisser sa chance… Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il m'a fait mais je veux lui pardonner. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton avis…

Heero soupira et hocha la tête, en regardant l'américain. Il allait aider Duo, c'était son ami… Il devait s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, en désirant Wufei.

Heero : Le loup n'a pas réagit comme il réagissait avec lui avant, c'est bon signe… Je voulais me venger, rien de plus. Vous lui direz qu'il pourra venir me voir. Il faut que je parle plus avec lui pour me faire une idée plus juste…

Duo : Merci, Heero… Je sais que ça te coûte de lui laisser cette seconde chance. Merci beaucoup.

Heero : Tu es mon ami… C'est normal. Et puis, d'un point de vue général, le tuer ne serait pas la meilleure chose à faire… Surtout si il a vraiment changé.

Quatre : Tu sais ce que je trouve de très positif là-dedans ? tu t'es beaucoup énervé, tu as bougé et tu n'as fait aucun malaise… Je crois que le remède de J fonctionne. Tu seras vite remis, Heero.

Duo : Oui, c'est vrai… Tu es seulement fatigué, c'est une grande amélioration.

Quatre : On va te laisser te reposer, il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues trop non plus…

Heero : C'est vrai que je suis épuisé… Ce traitement me fait dormir tout le temps.

Duo : C'est mieux que d'avoir mal, tu trouves pas ?

Heero : Si, c'est beaucoup mieux…

Heero et Duo se sourirent. L'humeur de Heero s'améliorait aussi, en même temps que son état.

Duo : Allez, à plus tard !

Quatre : Reposes-toi bien. Salut !

Heero leur fit un signe et se tourna sur le coté pour dormir. Il dormait presque tout le temps, en ce moment.

§§§ (2 mois et 1 jours)

Après en avoir discuté toute la journée et une partie de la nuit, les mads réussirent à se mettre d'accord sur un plan… Ils avaient étudiés tous ce qu'ils avaient pu tirer d'OZ et à partir de ça, avaient mis sur pied un plan qu'ils jugeaient raisonnable et réalisable. Ils savaient que les pilotes auraient du mal à l'accepter mais c'était le plan le plus sûr, pour Trowa et pour les pilotes, qu'ils avaient pu monter. Ils ne devaient pas se précipiter et risquer de tomber dans un piège de Treize Kushrénada… Après une courte nuit, ils avaient demandé à Quatre, Duo et Wufei de passer les voir, pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient devoir patienter deux semaines avant d'aller libérer leur ami… Leur réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre.

Duo : Quoi ?? Deux semaines ?? Mais vous êtes fou !! Treize à 10 fois le temps de tuer Trowa !

J : Treize Kushrénada s'attendra à ce que nous allions le libérer dans les jours qui suivent. Si nous attendons, ça le déstabilisera.

Quatre : Comment pouvez-vous être sûr de ses réactions ? Ils pourraient décider de tuer Trowa, à cause de ça…

G : Il a besoin de lui. Il ne le tuera pas. Il vous veut, c'est son appât. En plus, il veut le faire parler… C'est pour ça qu'il le confiera au Dr Linstein. Ca lui permettra de se venger, en même temps.

Duo : Oui, justement ! Il a décidé de le confié à Linstein ! C'est un fou… Regardez ce qu'il a fait à Heero !

J : Je sais ce qu'il a fait à Heero.

Duo : Mais alors pourquoi ??

J : Calmez-vous, Duo ! Je le fais parce que je sais que le Dr Linstein ne tuera pas Trowa ! Il n'a pas tué Heero, il ne tuera pas non plus Trowa. Je suis un scientifique, moi aussi et je sais que Heero a été une réussite pour lui. Il sait comment faire maintenant…

Quatre : Ca aurait plutôt tendance à m'inquiéter, au contraire…

Duo et les deux autres jeunes pilotes regardèrent J sans y croire. Ce plan était inacceptable ! Comment les mads pouvait-ils envisager d'abandonner le français à OZ comme ça, surtout entre les mains d'un savant fou, amateur de loups ?? Ils les pensaient un peu plus humains que ça !

J : N'oubliez pas que j'ai les moyens de contrer les effets de ses expériences. Il était trop tard pour annuler les transformations animales chez Heero, ses gênes avaient déjà intégré les modifications. Ca aurait fait plus de mal que de biens… Mais le Dr Linstein n'aura pas le temps d'avancer autant avec Trowa et je pourrais empêcher que trowa ne devienne un humanus lupus lui aussi.

Wufei : Vous en êtes sur ?

J : Faites-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais.

Les pilotes semblèrent accepter l'idée, sans pour autant être rassurés. Mais il ne servait à rien d'insister pour l'instant…

Duo : Et pour le plan d'action ?

G : Nous avons appris par les infos volé à OZ que Trowa doit être envoyé à la base où se trouve actuellement le Dr Linstein, ces jours-ci. Jusque-là, il était dans une simple section d'interrogatoire…

Quatre : Vous avez eu des renseignements sur sa santé ?

H : Il va aussi bien qu'il peut aller dans des conditions d'emprisonnement chez OZ, apparemment. Il n'y a aucune rapports d'infirmerie ou autres le concernant.

Quatre poussa un soupir, soulagé.

G : Je comprend qu'attendre deux semaines vous paraisse inacceptable mais ça nous permettra de confirmer la localisation de la base où se trouve Trowa. Treize Kushrénada sait que nous sommes au courant, il va probablement changer ses plans et renforcer la sécurité… On ne sait pas encore si il va maintenir son plan initial ou alors faire venir le Dr Linstein là où est Trowa. Ou bien les deux…

O : Il serait trop risqué d'attaquer sans savoir exactement à quoi nous devons nous attendre.

Duo : Et si on attaquait avant qu'il ait le temps de changé ses plans ? On pourrait peut-être le prendre de vitesse ?

G : Je suis désolé, Duo… Mais je ne pense pas que ça puisse fonctionner.

Duo : Vous ne pensez pas que ça puisse fonctionner ?? Mais c'est de Trowa dont il s'agit ! On ne va tout de même pas rester là les bras croisés, à attendre que le Dr Linstein transforme Trowa en animal ? Si ?

Quatre : Nous devons faire quelque chose… Avant qu'il lui arrive malheur !

H : Allons, du calme. Vous énerver ne vous aidera pas à sauver Trowa…

Duo sentit sa patience s'envoler, en entendant le calme inébranlable de H. Il était révolté par tant d'indifférence ! Comment pouvaient-ils être si froid ??

Duo : Ca nous aidera plus que de rester ici à nous tourner les pouces ! On va aller le chercher ! On a pas besoin de votre autorisation ! Je ne laisserais pas Trowa se faire torturer ou tuer par ce tordu de Linstein !

J : Oui, et vous vous ferez bêtement capturer comme lui. Treize Kushrénada vous attend, ne l'oubliez pas.

S : Votre inquiétude est normal mais foncer tête baissé là-bas serait condamner Trowa de façon certaine. Si vous vous faites prendre, qui ira le libérer ? Ils ne laisseront pas la moindre faille lui permettant de s'échapper. Il est trop précieux pour eux.

O : Vous voulez y aller ? Alors allez-y mais courez droit à la mort ! Pourquoi vouloir vous jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Il vaut mieux être prudent et avoir un plan sûr ! Vous croyez vraiment que vous aiderez Trowa, en vous faisant capturer aussi ?? Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices de temps, parfois.

Duo se calma, en réalisant qu'ils n'avaient pas tord. La petite remontrance de maitre O fit retomber sa colère, le laissant avec son inquiétude. Les pilotes durent admettre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement si il voulait sortir leur ami de ce guêpier…

J : On ne se moque pas de ce qui peut arriver à Trowa, même si c'est ce que vous devez penser… Mais comprenez une chose, on ne veut pas que vous tombiez dans les griffes d'OZ en vous précipitant pour aller libérer un leurre. Si ça arrivait, OZ aurait une belle collection de pilotes de gundam… Nous devons aussi assurer votre sécurité !

Quatre : Je comprend votre point de vue, mais… Et si on arrivait trop tard ?

H : Treize Kushrénada ne veut pas la mort de Trowa, nous en sommes sûr… Ils ne le tueront pas.

J : Par contre, vous aurez une chance de les prendre par surprise. Ils seront probablement un peu relâché, se croyant en sécurité. En plus, Heero sera assez remis pour vous accompagner… Il vous sera d'une grande aide, autant par son flaire que par ses griffes.

Duo : Même si on attend deux semaines, ça n'empêchera pas Kushrénada de nous tendre un piège…

G : Mais il doutera peut-être de votre venue… Ca devrait nous donner un avantage sur lui. Ca nous laissera également le temps d'étudier la base en question et de trouver la meilleure façon d'entrer discrètement.

Wufei : Le plus simple, c'est de créer une diversion dans ce cas… De toute façon, il se doutera bien qu'on va venir. Treize Kushrénada est trop malin pour se laisser duper par l'attente.

O : Tu as raison… Mais l'attente lui portera sur les nerfs. Il est peut-être malin mais il reste un homme. La psychologie est aussi importante que le reste dans un plan, Wufei. Nous devons le pousser à faire une erreur.

Wufei eut sourire. Il commençait à comprendre l'idée des mads. Ca avait certainement plus de chance de fonctionner que la méthode sauvage de Duo.

Wufei : C'est vrai que Treize a un certain coté impatient par moment… Surtout quand il attend quelque chose avec certitude et désir.

J : Je crois que ta connaissance du personnage nous sera encore utile.

Wufei : Je ferais ce que je peux pour vous aider.

J : Tu l'as déjà fait en nous permettant d'obtenir ces précieuses informations… Tu as vraiment très bien joué ton rôle, je n'espérais pas que nous ayons autant de temps.

Wufei : Je veux que cet ordure paie pour ce qu'il nous a tous fait… Il m'a manipulé pour que je trahisse mes seuls amis. A cause de lui, j'ai failli tout perdre !

O : Il paiera, ne t'inquiètes pas… Tu seras là pour assister à sa chute.

Wufei : C'est vrai ?

G : Nous avons décidé que tu accompagnerais Duo, Quatre et Heero.

Duo : Voilà l'occasion que tu attendais pour prouver définitivement ton honnêteté…

Wufei : Je serais à la hauteur de la mission !

Le chinois et l'américain se regardèrent intensément et sourirent. Quatre sourit aussi, content d'avoir presque réussi à réunir ses deux amis.

Quatre : Je ne veux pas être rabat-joie mais j'espère que Heero saura prendre la nouvelle aussi bien que nous… Nous, on a pas de griffes, contrairement à lui.

J : Si vous lui expliquer d'abord les raisons de notre décision, il ne devrait pas la prendre trop mal.

Duo : Sauf si notre ami loup est trop inquiet…

J : Votre ami loup, comme tu dis, sait aussi être raisonnable.

Duo : Vous n'en sauriez pas aussi sûr si vous aviez été là quand Wufei est entré dans la chambre… Il était furieux, à deux griffes de le tuer !

Les mads se regardèrent, d'un air entendu et un peu soucieux.

G : Hum… En se remettant, je pense qu'il devrait redevenir un peu plus lui-même. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis son retour à la base, il a été un peu perturbé émotionnellement… Attendez quelques jours avant de lui annoncer, ça devrait mieux se passer.

Quatre : Oui, vous avez raison. Ca lui évitera de s'agiter trop, en même temps… Il a besoin de repos.

J : Vous aussi. Profitez de ces deux semaines pour vous reposer et vous entraîner… Vous devez être en pleine forme. Ce sera une périlleuse mission, même si tout se passe aussi bien que nous l'espérons.

Les pilotes hochèrent la tête. Une fois l'entretient terminé, ils laissèrent les mads entre eux. L'attente allait être longue… Très longue.

§§§ (2 mois et 13 jours)

Et la veille de la mission arriva enfin. Redoutée et tant attendu, en même temps… L'attente avait été longue, presque insupportable pour un certain loup, en particulier. La première semaine, il n'avait fais que dormir la plupart du temps à cause de son traitement… Mais la deuxième lui avait paru une éternité car l'effet de somnolence était moins flagrant… Lorsque les autres pilotes lui avaient expliqués le plan en milieu de la première semaine, il avait été tenté d'aller voir les mads pour les convaincre de trouver un autre plan moins long, avec l'argument acéré de ses griffes. Et puis, il s'était résigné à attendre, malgré sa profonde inquiétude… Ce qui l'avait calmé, c'était qu'il pourrait aller avec eux. Il serait en bonne voie de guérison… Il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux et il ne faisait presque plus de malaise. Evidemment, il ne serait pas totalement guérit en deux semaines mais il serait assez remis pour venir… Il ne laisserait pas Trowa entre les sales pattes du Dr Linstein ! Jamais ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il subisse le même enfer que lui… Heureusement les discutions qu'ils avaient eu avec Wufei, avait coupé un peu cette attente infernale. Tous les jours, il venait le voir et ils parlaient… Au début, il pensait que le chinois voulait seulement l'amadouer mais il ne mentait pas. Il lui avait expliqué tout de A à Z, les pourquoi et les comment… Il voulait réellement se racheter. Et à la grande surprise de Heero, ces discutions lui avaient fait du bien moralement. Il s'était rendu compte que Wufei lui avait manqué… Le Wufei qui ne lui vouait pas une haine farouche et pour qui il avait de l'amitié. Quatre et Duo aussi lui avaient rendu de fréquentes visites. L'américain voulait toujours savoir où en était Heero avec Wufei, Le loup lui répondait favorablement mais sans lui laisser entendre avec trop d'espoir que c'était gagné. Duo lui avait aussi confié qu'il était heureux parce que Wufei et lui se rapprochaient et qu'ils pouvaient de nouveau discuter tranquillement, sans animosité. Il lui avait dit aussi qu'il avait terriblement peur de se rendre compte que Wufei ne porte un masque… Le japonais l'avait rassuré en lui assurant qu'il ne laisserait pas Wufei lui faire de mal deux fois et que s'il s'avisait de recommencer, il goûterait à ses griffes. L'américain avait rigolé amicalement et l'avait remercié pour son amitié. Heero ne voulait pas se précipiter, ni laisser le bonheur ou les angoisses de Duo influencer sa décision. Il ne devait pas se tromper… Sinon c'est plus que le bonheur de Duo qui en pâtirait.

Wufei aussi trouvait son compte dans ces discutions… Il pouvait enfin « se confesser » auprès de Heero. Depuis qu'il pouvait tout expliqué, il se sentait un peu plus en paix. Et surtout Heero l'écoutait, sans l'enfoncer ou le juger. Il écoutait et bientôt il rendrait son verdict. Quelque soit sa réponse, il se sentirait plus léger… Il lui avait dit et Heero semblait l'avoir cru. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien qu'il essaie de lui mentir pour enjoliver l'histoire. Heero le saurait et il ne voulait pas se mentir à lui-même non plus. Leur relation était de moins en moins conflictuel… Si au début, Heero le fixait avec soupçon, il ne le faisait plus. Même avec Duo, les choses s'étaient améliorés. Ils avaient aussi parlé ensemble, de longues discutions… Ni Duo, ni lui n'avaient cherché à faire autre chose que parler, même quand ces discutions se passaient dans leur chambre. Il était content de pouvoir se rapprocher de Duo… Ce dernier aussi semblait en être heureux. Ils pouvaient à nouveau parler comme deux amis…

Même Quatre allait mieux… Il se sentait un peu comme une plante qui peut enfin goûter au soleil après des mois de froid. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemars, à part concernant Trowa, et dormait bien mieux… Il n'avait pas parlé de ses cauchemars aux autres. Il ne voulait pas que ça vienne aux oreilles de Heero, le loup était déjà bien assez inquiet comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qui arrivait à Trowa… Ca n'aurait fait que l'affoler inutilement puisque dans tous les cas, ils devaient attendre avant d'agir. Pour contrer son inquiétude, il s'était joint aux mads, avec Wufei, pour les aider à peaufiner le plan. Ils connaissaient enfin la base de « résidence » de Trowa… Finalement, Treize Kushrénada avait fait venir Trowa et le Dr Linstein dans une base de haute sécurité. Par contre, il ne savait pas où se trouvait exactement le général… Mais c'était un détail mineur, au final. L'idée de la diversion par Wufei avait été retenu, Quatre et Duo en serait chargé avec leur gundam. Pendant ce temps, Wufei et Heero s'infiltrerait en douce dans la base, déguisé en soldat d'OZ. Il n'y avait pas d'entrer assez discrète… Les bouches d'aération étaient piégés et la porte arrière, comme la porte avant sur-gardé. Ils ne pouvaient pas approcher de près de la base sans être vu non plus… Ils ne devraient pas communiquer par radio, car les communications radio dans la base étaient également surveillés. Tout était surveillé et contrôlé jusqu'au plus petit endroit. Treize Kushrénada avait bien choisi… Ils ne pouvaient que se fondre dans le paysage pour pénétrer dans la base. Quant à l'endroit exacte à l'intérieur où était détenu Trowa, il ne le connaissait pas encore… Il semblait être enfermé quelque part dans le secteur scientifique mais il attendait confirmation. Les mads craignaient encore que ce soit un leurre, alors ils voulaient être très prudent…

Après manger, Wufei avait décidé d'aller voir Heero. Il n'aimait pas voir Duo inquiet… Il avait à peine mangé à cause du stress. Il avait essayé de le rassurer mais l'américain lui avait fait comprendre qu'il voulait être seul… Alors il l'avait laissé seul. Il semblait tellement nerveux, on aurait dit une bombe prête à exploser. Le chinois était inquiet pour lui… Du coup, Wufei aussi se trouvait stressé. Il avait discuté de tout et de rien avec Heero, mais ils avaient surtout parlé de la mission et de Duo… C'est ainsi qu'il en était venu à parler de la raison pour laquelle Heero avait accepté de le voir.

Wufei : Je voulais encore te remercier d'avoir accepté de me laisser une seconde chance…

Heero : C'est Duo qu'il faut remercier. Si il n'avait pas été là, je ne pense pas que je te l'aurais donné.

Wufei : Je sais… Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de l'écouter. Merci…

Heero regarda ailleurs. Il était stressé et inquiet. Ca lui faisait plaisir que Wufei le remercie… Mais il n'arrivait pas à le ressentir vraiment. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Trowa… Ca faisait un mois qu'il était là-bas. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Même les mads n'avaient plus de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'il était entre les mains du Dr Linstein. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, dit-on… Mais ce proverbe ne le rassurait pas pour vraiment, dans ce cas précis.

Wufei : Tu penses à Trowa, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero : J'arrives pas à…

Heero hésita et puis se tut.

Wufei : A quoi ? Tu sais, je ne vais pas me moquer de toi… Ca me rendrait malade moi aussi si c'était Duo qui était là-bas. J'ai essayé de l'imaginer mais j'ai pas pu tellement ça me faisait horreur… Ca serait un vrai cauchemar.

Heero : C'est plus qu'un cauchemar… J'arrête pas de penser à Trowa et à ce que Linstein m'a fait. J'imagine toujours qu'il lui fait la même chose, alors que je suis coincé ici… Ca me rend fou…

Wufei : Toi aussi, t'es amoureux on dirait…

Heero ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête.

Heero : Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire…

Wufei : Il le sait sûrement, même si tu ne lui as pas dit. On a pas toujours besoin de mots pour dire ce genre de chose.

Heero : Je sais mais… Au début, je ne ressentais pas ça. C'était le loup qui était attiré par lui… Lui ne voulait que du sexe. Pour lui, Trowa était un compagnon de meute, comme vous tous et en plus un compagnon amoureux… C'était pareil pour moi, aussi. Seulement, les choses ont changés… Je me suis surpris à désirer plus. Je savais Trowa amoureux mais j'avais peur de le lui rendre. Maintenant, je le regrette… Il me manque. J'ai peur de plus jamais le revoir… C'est de ma faute si il est parti. J'ai pas osé lui dire que j'étais condamné…

Heero avait besoin de parler… Il se sentait trop inquiet. Ca troublait même son sommeil… Par moment, il faisait des cauchemars dans lequel Trowa était à la place de son compagnon de cellule animalisé, comme lorsqu'il était encore chez OZ. Il se trouvait dans la cellule à coté et ils ne pouvaient même pas se toucher… Et Trowa mourrait sans qu'il puisse rien faire. Il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter et se réveillait en larme à chaque fois, avec un horrible sentiment d'impuissance…

Wufei : Tu ne l'ai plus…

Heero : Mais Trowa l'ignore. J'ai… J'ai besoin de lui. Il ne doit pas mourir…

Wufei : Ne t'inquiètes pas… Il ne reste plus qu'une nuit à patienter. Demain, c'est le grand jour. On va le sauver, je te le promet ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser ce crabe unipinciste ou ce savant fou tuer Trowa !

Wufei fit un sourire confiant à Heero. Il était content que le japonais arrive à lui faire suffisamment confiance pour lui confier des choses aussi personnelles. Celui-ci le regarda et lui rendit légèrement son sourire.

Wufei : Il faut que je te dise une chose aussi. Je suis désolé de ce qui t'est arrivé avec le Dr Linstein… Je crois que c'est de ma faute. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, ni où tu étais… Mais je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir non plus. Si j'en avais parlé à Treize, peut-être que…

Heero : Tu n'y étais pour rien. Même si tu en avais parlé à Treize, ça n'aurait rien changé…

Wufei soupira. Il avait raison, mais…

Wufei : C'est vrai, il n'aurait rien fait de plus. Il ne m'aurait même pas dit ce qu'il savait… Mais je me sentirais moins coupable maintenant, si j'avais au moins tenté quelque chose.

Heero : Il ne faut pas… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est Linstein qui m'a fait ça, pas toi.

Wufei : Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que je me sens coupable… Tout ce que je t'ai fais… Si Treize ne m'avait pas manipulé, jamais j'aurais pu faire tout ça. Je suis désolé…

Heero : Je considère qu'on est égalité… Moi aussi, je t'en ai fais baver. Oublions tous ça, ce n'était pas de notre faute. Tu étais sous l'influence de Treize Kushrénada et moi, de mon instinct que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler.

Wufei : Oui, on aurait jamais fait ça en temps normal. Est-ce que ça veut dire que…

Le chinois regarda Heero, avec espoir.

Heero : Oui… Je crois que tu es vraiment sincère. Je vais te faire confiance… Si on ne se fait pas entièrement confiance quand nous serons là-bas, nous sommes perdu. On ne peut pas se permettre de se surveiller mutuellement quand on sera en terrain ennemi.

Wufei : C'est vrai… Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que tu acceptes de me pardonner ?

Heero : Non… Je le fais aussi parce que je crois que tu mérites d'avoir ta chance avec Duo.

Wufei : Duo compte vraiment pour moi. Je ne veux plus le blesser… Je veux juste être avec lui. Si je n'avais pas été aussi lâche avant, ça serait probablement déjà le cas et toutes ces choses ne seraient peut-être pas arrivés…

Heero : Je te crois… Mais fais bien attention à lui. Si tu lui fais encore du mal, je ne serais pas aussi compatissant. Je compte sur toi pour le protéger comme je l'aurais fais, en tant que compagnon de meute.

Wufei : Il ne pleurera plus jamais à cause de moi, je te le promet… Je le protégerais au péril de ma vie, peu importe la situation. A commencer par cette mission…

Heero : Evites tout de même de te faire tuer… Sinon tu vas le faire pleurer, c'est certain.

Wufei : Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, rassures-toi. Certainement pas maintenant…

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et Duo entra.

Duo : Tu as pas intérêt, ça non ! Il est pas question que je te perde, maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvé !

Wufei regarda Duo venir vers lui, surpris, pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Le chinois se reprit et le serra dans ses bras. L'américain se laissa aller dans les bras de Wufei, heureux de pouvoir enfin être avec lui.

Heero : Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, Duo…

Duo le regarda, malicieux.

Duo : J'écoutais pas aux portes… Je venais seulement te voir et je vous ai aperçu en train parler. Et puis, j'ai entendu ce que tu lui disais par hasard…

Heero : Par hasard… Tiens donc.

Le pilote 02 sourit à Heero.

Duo : Merci, Heero…

Le loup lui rendit son sourire simplement. Duo semblait vraiment heureux, ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir sourire aussi sincèrement. Ca changeait de ses faux sourire de façade.

Heero : J'ai fais ce qui me semblait juste, rien d'autres…

Duo : Merci d'avoir fait ce que tu pensais être juste alors.

Sally arriva, interrompant leur « fête « , pour venir constater l'état de Heero à la veille de la mission. Elle avait tenu à ce qu'il reste au lit jusqu'au jour J de peur que ça ne provoque des malaises… Il affirmait se sentir mieux et ses examens le montraient aussi mais elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Elle l'avait autorisé à se lever uniquement pour se remettre en forme, niveau entraînement, en vue de la mission. Bien qu'elle ait été rassurée de voir qu'il ne faisait aucun malaise suite à une ou deux heures d'entraînement, elle aurait préféré tout de même qu'il ne participe pas à cette dangereuse mission… Mais elle n'avait même pas essayé de convaincre Heero de renoncer, ça n'aurait servi à rien. C'était la vie de Trowa qui était en jeu, rien ne l'empêcherait d'y aller…

Duo : Comment va-t-il, Sally ?

Sally : Assez bien pour participer à la mission de demain.

Heero : Même si ce n'était pas le cas, j'irais quand même…

Sally : Je le sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai été dire deux mots aux mads, à propos de ta participation à cette mission…

Heero : Je t'ai déjà dit que j'irais ! Inutile d'essayer de m'évincer de la mission !

Sally : Ne t'énerves pas si vite, je leur ai seulement demandé de prévoir des calmants spéciaux et un peu de remède, au cas où… Je sais très bien que rien ne t'empêchera d'y aller. Je n'essaierais pas, même si ça ne me plait pas que tu ailles courir dans cette base ennemi alors que tu n'es pas entièrement guéri.

Duo : Il irait jusqu'au bout du monde pour le sauver, s'il le fallait. Même malade, il trouverait la force d'y aller…

Sally : Oui. Même si je n'aime pas ça, je préfère encore te voir comme ça plutôt qu'amorphe et sans motivation.

Heero : Je préfère ça aussi… Mais ça serait mieux si Trowa était avec nous.

Wufei : Il sera bientôt de retour ! Demain, il sera avec nous… C'est juste une question d'heure, maintenant.

Jamais les heures ne lui avaient semblé aussi longues alors… Ce soir, il allait avoir du mal à dormir. Il se sentait nerveux, rien qu'à l'idée de la mission de demain… Et il n'était pas le seul. Cette nuit-là, les quatre pilotes eurent du mal à fermer l'œil.

**Tsuzuku **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

C'était un long chapitre de 40 pages. Encore un chapitre ! Wufei est pardonné et Trowa sera bientôt libre comme l'air… J'ai hâte de l'avoir fini, pour passer à une autre fic en cours !

Vous croyez que Trowa va finir aussi en boule de poil ? lol

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !!


	13. Heewolf 13

**Nom** : Heewolf

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Mystère, dark, romance… Très varié, quoi !!

**Couple** : Heero et Trowa… Wufei et Duo… Ca y est, après de multiples épreuves, ils peuvent enfin roucoulés en paix.

**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… Heero non plus. Mais j'ai réussit à me l'approprier un peu, à travers Heewolf ! NIARK !!!

Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis contente que ma fic plaise toujours! Qui peut résister à Heewolf, le petit loup?

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews ! 

**Bonne lecture !!! **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapitre 13**

§§§ (2 mois et 14 jours.)

Jamais une nuit ne leur avait si longue… Aucun des pilotes n'avaient réussi à fermer l'œil plus de 5h. 5 pauvre petite heure de sommeil qui les avait à peine reposés…

Réveillé à 2h du matin et incapable de se rendormir, Duo avait décidé d'aller voir Wufei. Il n'était pas réveillé et il n'avait pas réfléchit, sinon il n'aurait sûrement pas fait ça… Il se serait dit que débarquer dans la chambre de Wufei à 2 heure du matin risquerait de déranger Wufei et de porter à confusion sur ses intentions et il n'y serait pas aller, mais comme il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir, il y était allé. Et finalement, il avait eu raison de ne pas réfléchir… Car Wufei ne l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert, ne dormant pas non plus et aussi fatigué que Duo, il n'avait pas réfléchit non plus. Comme Duo était en pyjama (j'imagine si il avait croisé quelqu'un lol. Il a réfléchit vraiment à rien.) et qu'il ne faisait pas bien chaud dans la base en pleine nuit, Wufei lui a gentiment proposé de venir dans son lit avec lui. Bien que gêné un peu, Duo accepta… Ils gardèrent bien leur distance, bien entendu et parlèrent de ce que parlent deux insomniaques en pleine nuit. Et puis, sans le vouloir, en somnolant, Duo se rapprocha de Wufei… Tout naturellement, le chinois somnolent aussi, il l'accepta dans ses bras. Ils auraient pu très bien s'endormir comme ça, si l'esprit moralisateur de Duo ne s'était brusquement réveillé… L'américain s'était excusé et avait dit qu'il ferait mieux de retourner dans sa chambre, mais Wufei l'avait retenu. Duo avait bien tenté d'imposer sa décision mais il avait cédé aux arguments caressants de Wufei. Des caresses, ils en étaient venu à s'embrasser et de s'embrasser, ils étaient venu à se déshabiller… Ils étaient trop fatigués pour se souvenir de leur décision respectives d'attendre un peu et finalement avaient décidés d'écouter leur désirs. Et ils avaient fait l'amour… Mais en s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils n'étaient pas déçu. Au contraire, ils étaient très heureux…

Le lendemain, paradoxalement, les moins fatigués étaient Wufei et Duo. Ils étaient prêt à anéantir OZ à eux deux, si ils l'avaient fallu… Ils se sentaient plus unis que jamais !

Ils étaient prêt à aller botter le cul de OZ… Et pour une fois, ils n'auraient aucun mal à voir leur ennemi étant donné que c'était une mission de jour, histoire de changer les habitudes pour essayer de surprendre l'ennemi.

§§§

…

Où ?

…

Quand ?

…

Pourquoi ?

…

Pourquoi lui ?

…

Comment ?

…

Comme ça… C'est arrivé comme ça…

Il se rappela comme dans un rêve, un autre rêve dans son rêve permanent…

§°§°§

Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit ? Pourquoi ?? Il avait le droit de savoir, il aurait du lui dire ! Il le savait peut-être déjà au fond de lui, à le voir s'affaiblir et souffrir de jour en jour… Il ne supportait pas de voir son état s'aggraver tous les jours… Maintenant, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse mourir ! Il devait faire quelque chose à tout prix ! Il savait quoi faire depuis longtemps… Il y avait réfléchit plus d'une fois. Toutes les nuits, en fait… Mais il n'était pas encore assez désespéré pour prendre le risque. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait appris de la bouche du Dr J, tout s'était effacer… Plus rien ne comptait à part le fait que Heero devait vivre, peu importe le prix ! Il le sauverait… Ou il mourrait !

Il était parti sans pouvoir réfléchir aux conséquences de cette décisions hâtives… Trop hâtive, mais il s'en était rendu compte trop tard. Quand ils lui étaient tombés dessus à 1 contre 100… Mais c'était trop tard. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'on le laisserait arriver jusqu'au Dr Linstein ? Comment avait-il pu croire que ce monstre lui donnerait l'antidote ou un mode d'emploi pour en fabriquer un, avant de le laisser repartir gentiment ? Son inconscience allait coûter la vie à son loup… Il avait essayé de croire en J, mais voyant le temps passer et aucun remède venir, il avait perdu espoir… Pourtant à présent, il était le dernier espoir de Heero puisqu'il avait échoué bêtement… Il Regrettait d'avoir agit si impulsivement… Il avait perdu pied, il ne se reconnaissait plus depuis qu'il était amoureux. Il était beaucoup plus posé que ça d'habitude, pourtant… Ca ne lui arrivait pas souvent de se laisser emporter par ses émotions mais cette fois, il allait payer le prix fort. Lui et Heero.

Ils le jetèrent dans une cellule qui lui sembla encore plus froide que d'habitude. Il resta là, tétanisé, incapable de bouger pour aller se mettre contre un mur ou de se serrer sur lui-même pour essayer de se réchauffer… Il se sentait comme déconnecté. Soudain, il éclata en sanglot sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes… Heero, il l'avait abandonné ! Il aurait dû rester avec lui, au lieu de partir comme ça… Maintenant tout était perdu. Il aurait dû organiser une opération avec les autres pilotes, au lieu de foncer seul chez OZ… Il pleura pendant un long moment et puis retomba dans son état précédent. Il resta un temps indéterminé comme ça, avant de se laisser glisser par-terre et de s'endormir…

Son esprit resta engourdit pendant plusieurs jours durant lesquels il ne s'occupa ni de la nourriture qu'on lui apportait, ni des soldats qui venaient l'emmener pour l'interroger, ni des coups reçu à cause de son silence… Et puis, il revint soudainement à lui. Il était entre deux soldats, qui le traînaient négligemment avec eux… A force de voir un zombie, ils en étaient venu à ne plus se méfier. Profitant de l'occasion et écoutant son instinct, ils les mis KO. Puis, il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, à la recherche de sa cible… Trouvant il-ne-sait-comment le bureau de Linstein, il entra brusquement sans frapper. Le scientifique, qui était à son bureau, se leva à l'intrusion.

Linstein : J'ai demandé qu'on ne me dérange pas ! Qui êtes-vous ??

Trowa : Je suis un ami de Heero Yuy… Ca vous dit quelque chose ce nom, n'est-ce pas ?

Linstein : Pourquoi ce nom devrait-il me rappeler quelque chose ?

Le scientifique fit son innocent, en reprenant son calme.

Trowa : Parce que c'est lui qui vous a défiguré…

Trowa sourit, en indiquant la grosse balafre là où Heero l'avait griffé et qui n'avait apparemment jamais disparu. Un souvenir que Linstein n'avait jamais oublié, d'ailleurs…

Linstein : Ca, oui.

Linstein fixa méchamment Trowa et puis sourit encore plus méchamment.

Linstein : Heero Yuy… Je me souviens rarement du nom de mes cobayes, mais celui-là est resté dans ma mémoire. Il ne doit pas aller très bien si vous êtes venu jusque-là…

Trowa le regarda haineusement. Linstein avait décidé de jouer au jeu du mot qui fait mal, on dirait… Seulement, le français n'était pas là pour jouer, lui !

Trowa : Il est en train de mourir, par votre faute !!

Linstein sembla déçu, mais pas touché d'un poil.

Linstein : Encore un échec, alors… Dommage, il était très prometteur.

Trowa : C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?? Dommage ? Je vais vous donner autre chose à trouver « dommage » ! Vous allez venir avec moi et le soignez !

Il le regarda, amusé.

Linstein : Je n'irais pas avec toi.

Trowa : Si vous allez venir ! Je vous obligerais !

Linstein : Tu ne ferais pas un pas hors de ce bureau avec moi, que tu serais arrêtés immédiatement.

Trowa : C'est ce que vous croyez… Et puis, rien ne m'oblige à vous emmener !

Le français fixa le scientifique, déterminé.

Trowa : C'est vous qui l'avez rendu malade, soignez-le ! Dites-moi comment annuler ce que vous lui avez fait !

Linstein sourit, en se rasseyant.

Linstein : Il n'y a aucun moyen d'annuler le processus… Et même si il y en avait un, je ne te le dirais pas. De toute façon, tu serais incapable de comprendre un seul mot de mes explications !

Trowa : Dites-moi comme soigner Heero !!

Amusé, le scientifique sourit de plus belle.

Linstein : Tu sembles beaucoup tenir à lui… Si je pouvais comprendre ta peine, je serais désolé pour toi mais vois-tu le fait que Heero meure ou non ne me fait rien du tout.

Furieux, Trowa franchit ce qui le séparait du bureau et sauta dessus, pour aller attraper Linstein à la gorge.

Trowa : Vous êtes un monstre !!! Vous allez payez pour la mort de Heero !!!

Au même moment, des soldats entrèrent en formation commando et tirèrent sur Trowa. Ce dernier lâcha Linstein et tomba lourdement du bureau, une balle dans la cuisse et le coté. Il retient un gémissement de douleur, en essayant de se relever… Mais un soldat lui donna un coup de pied pour l'empêcher de se lever et le braqua de son arme.

Soldat 1 : Bouges un cheveux et je te descend !

Trowa resta à terre, comprenant qu'il était reprit. D'autres soldats allèrent voir comment allait le scientifique, pendant que deux autres allèrent donner un coup de main à leur collègue.

Soldat 2 : Il dort pendant une semaine et voilà qu'ils se réveillent d'un coup, pour aller tuer le Dr Linstein ! Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme lui !

Soldat 1 : les pilotes de gundam sont aussi rusés et nuisibles que des serpents ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ce rat serait déjà mort !

Le français soutint le regard méprisant du soldat, sans faillir…

5 min après, il fut balancé sans ménagement dans sa cellule… Ils n'avaient même pas soigné ses blessures, ils l'avaient traînés jusqu'ici sans se soucier de sa blessure à la cuisse. Ils lui avaient fait mal mais il s'était tut. Il ne voulait pas leur faire le plaisir de montrer sa douleur. Il était donc de retour dans sa cellule… Carte prison : ne passer pas par la case départ, ne touchez pas 200 euros ! Bref, retour à la case départ… Il avait raté sa chance. Ils ne lui laisseraient certainement pas d'autres occasions pareilles… Ils allaient se méfier de lui, à présent.

Effectivement, ils ne lui laissèrent pas d'autres occasions d'échapper à leur surveillance, comme celles-là… Trowa avait pensé refaire semblant d'être « endormi », mais ça n'avait pas marché. Ils avaient redoublé de coups pendant les interrogatoires depuis son évasions raté… Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le troublait le plus. Ce n'était que des coups physiques. Ce qui lui faisait mal était beaucoup profond… Il se sentait désespéré et impuissant, le Dr Linstein lui avait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'antidote et que Heero était condamné. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça… Il avait fait tout ça pour rien. Il aurait vraiment du rester… Il regrettait de ne plus être à ses cotés pour le soutenir. Heero allait mourir seul à cause de son imprudence… Il l'avait vraiment abandonné.

A la fin de la semaine, ils le sortirent de sa cellule… Il fut surpris de ne pas être emmené dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à un transporteur, avec Linstein qui le salua d'un air inquiétant et ils le firent monter dedans. Trowa comprit qu'ils l'emmenaient ailleurs… Mais pourquoi ? Puis il entendit les soldats qui le gardaient discuter entre eux… L'un d'eux parla d'une mesure de sécurité et soudain il comprit. Ses amis le cherchaient ! Il reprit l'espoir de revoir Heero avant la fin… Si il pouvait le revoir, il se promit de lui demander pardon pour l'avoir abandonné dans cet état.

Après quelques heures de vol, ils atterrirent dans une base de haute sécurité… Trowa, qui avait reprit espoir, se sentit découragé en voyant le système de sécurité. Cette base était imprenable ! Mais une nouvelle encore pire diminua encore plus cette espoir naissant… Treize Kushrénada avait autorisé le Dr Linstein à jouer avec lui !

En entrant dans cette cellule blanche hermétique, asceptisé, qui n'exprimait rien d'autres que le vide… Les autres cellules au moins inspirait à survivre, à lutter contre le désespoir qu'elles provoquaient. Celle-ci n'exprimait rien. Une cellule briseuse de volonté… Après quelques heures de détention, sans rien avoir à faire d'autres que penser, il sentit remonter ses pensées les plus noirs, en contraste avec la couleur. La lumière créer l'ombre… L'ombre encourage la lumière… Cette cellule était désolante. Rapidement son temps se trouva séparer en 3 temps… L'attente, les visites avec Linstein et les repas. Trowa ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : cette nourriture digne d'un chien, cette attente interminable ou les rencontre avec ce fou… La première fois, le Dr Linstein se contenta de lui parler, de l'observer et de lui faire quelques prélèvements. La deuxième fois, il lui exposa le « programme » de leur « collaboration », histoire de jouer avec ses nerfs… C'est-à-dire ce qu'il comptait lui faire et dans quel but. Et la troisième fut le début de l'enfer. Une serie de piqûre destiné à tester sa résistance à la douleur et à faire de lui un humanus lupus. Il résista aux manœuvres de Linstein… Il essaya même de s'échapper. Malheureusement, les soldats semblaient s'attendre à ce qu'il le fasse et prêt à y remédier… Il échoua lamentablement et pour ne plus lui donner l'occasion de le faire et le rendre plus « docile », Linstein décida de le « museler ». Une muselière sous forme de drogues… Une muselière pour l'animal humain qu'il deviendrait bientôt, avait dit son bourreau.

Volontairement ou non et probablement avec l'aide de la drogue, ces derniers moments infernaux furent les plus vague dans ses souvenirs… Ces moments-là, suivi d'autres au fur et à mesure du temps. L'oubli se faisant naturellement dans cet environnement blanc… Mais pas seulement à cause de la cellule ou de la drogue. Trowa comptait les jours passant… Et plus le mois fatidique approchait, plus sa peine et sa culpabilité augmentait. Il voulait l'oubli… Et le dernier jour arriva, inexorablement. Heero était mort… Le français se laissa aller à ses larmes et à l'oubli. Il n'avait plus de raison de lutter… Il ne voulait plus lutter. Il se laissa totalement aller à son état de somnolence permanent et aux rêves éveillés qui l'accompagnent… Peut-être reverrait-il Heero une dernière fois par cette manière, avant que Linstein ne l'achève avec ses expériences ?

§°§°§

Et il pleurait encore… Dans son état proche de l'inconscience, il cru entendre un hurlement animal familier. Sûrement un autre cobaye de Linstein hurlant de rage et de désespoir…

§§§

Wufei et Heero était infiltré dans la base, ça y est… Ils avaient franchis le périmètre de sécurité en se faisant passer pour des soldats revenant de faire une ronde, en utilisant l'identité des soldats qui portaient ces uniformes avant eux. Ils étaient rentrés facilement, peut-être un peu trop facilement même ? En même temps, il y avait tellement de soldats dans cette base qu'ils ne devaient certainement pas tous se connaître. Les soldats semblaient sur les dents, ils n'avaient pas relâché leur surveillance malgré les deux semaines. C'était très surprenant et un peu bizarre mais l'américain et le chinois avaient d'autres sujets d'inquiétude. Wufei était déguisé en soldat ainsi que Heero, ses oreilles cachés par le casquette et sa queue glissé dans le pantalon… Ils avaient 20 min avant que Quatre et Duo attaque la base, pour faire diversion. Ils devaient trouver Trowa et profiter du chaos créé pour s'échapper avec lui… Toute la question était de savoir OU était Trowa. Selon leur renseignements, il se trouverait dans la section scientifique… Manque de chance, c'était la section la mieux protégé de toute la base. Ils allaient devoir rusés pour passer la sécurité humaine et technique, ainsi que les portes à codes… J leur avait fourni un passe avec un code volé à OZ, ils espéraient que ce serait suffisant et qu'ils n'auraient pas changer les codes entre temps. Normalement non, c'était un nouveau code tous les jours… Mais on ne sait jamais.

Tout se passa très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive face à la dernière porte avant de pouvoir accéder à la section scientifique… Leur carte ne marcha pas.

Wufei : Ca ne marche pas. Ils savent qu'on est là…

Heero : Pas question de repartir sans Trowa… Il faut entrer absolument !

Wufei : Si on force cette porte, on sera repéré, Heero.

Heero : Je ne laisserais pas Trowa ici !

Heero donna des coups de crosse avec son arme sur la boite jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Une fois le couvercle arraché et il coupa tous les fils d'un coup de griffe… Wufei le regarda faire, sans chercher à l'arrêter. Il était d'accord avec le japonais : pas question de repartir sans Trowa ! Aussitôt les fils coupés, la porte s'ouvrit et l'alarme résonna dans toute la base… Les deux pilotes passèrent la porte sans attendre et coururent vers leur objectif. Un coup de feu tiré derrière eux envoya volé la casquette de Heero et Wufei perdit la sienne, en faisant une manœuvre d'évitement. (elles me faisaient chier, ces casquettes) Il y avait des caméras partout alors inutile de se la jouer cool, ils avaient été vu de toute manière. Ils s'arrêtèrent avant la cellule n°16 et regardèrent autour d'eux. Personne à les suivre pour l'instant… Ils trouvèrent ça curieux, mais sans plus, faute de temps. La cellule où était Trowa se trouvait après le croisement… Ils avancèrent prudemment en silence et jetèrent un coup d'œil dans le couloir suivant. La cellule était là, gardé par 2 soldats à l'air très sérieux.

Wufei : C'est là !

D'un hochement de tête entendu, ils mirent en place une diversion. Heero se colla contre le mur, pendant que Wufei se montrait aux soldats. Il fit mine d'être surpris, tira quelques coups de feu et fit semblant de vouloir faire demi-tour… Evidemment, les soldats tombèrent dans le panneau. Manque de chance, seulement un seul d'entre eux le suivit. L'autre resta devant la porte et prévint ses collègues de ce qui se passait. C'était des soldats beaucoup plus entraînés et professionnels, sans aucun doute… Mais les pilotes ne se laissèrent pas démontés. Heero attrapa le soldat comme prévu mais au lieu de le tuer, il plaça ses griffes sur sa gorge en grognant, menaçant.

Heero : Appelles-le ou je t'égorge…

Terrifié et surpris, le soldat obéit aussitôt aussi entraîné soit-il. Le temps que son collègue arrive, le loup assomma le premier soldat et était prêt à neutraliser le second. Il l'assomma également… Il ne voulait éviter de massacrer sans raison devant Wufei et pour ne pas laisser de traces de sang très indiscrète. Il ne le ferait qu'en cas d'urgence, pour l'instant, place à la ruse.

Une fois, les deux soldats assommés et cachés, le chinois et le japonais allèrent devant la porte de la cellule n°16. Wufei avait récupéré une carte magnétique sur un soldat, craignant que la leur ne marche pas là non plus.

Heero : On a peu de temps avant que les soldats n'arrivent.

Wufei : Je sais…

Heero flaira l'air pour vérifié qu'ils n'étaient pas déjà là, pendant que le chinois approchait de la porte. Heero surveilla le couloir avec ses oreilles et son nez mais ne sentit, ni n'entendit personne venir encore… Par contre, il sentit autre chose de beaucoup plus inquiétant. Il n'y avait nulle part l'odeur de Trowa à proximité de cette porte. Elle devrait y être… Mais il y sentit d'autres odeurs très récentes, dont une autre qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Il avait déjà sentit cette odeur avant… Lorsque Treize Kushrénada était venu voir les avancées du Dr Linstein. C'était un piège ! Mais avant que Heero ait le temps de prévenir Wufei, celui-ci avait déjà ouvert la porte…

Heero : Wufei, non !

Trop tard, il était entré et des soldats surgirent derrière lui, lui bloquant la sortie. Il se retourna vers Heero aussitôt.

Wufei : Va chercher Trowa, vite ! Je me débrouillerais !

Le loup hésita un instant et hocha la tête, avant de claquer la porte au nez d'un soldat voulant l'attraper. Il devait trouver la vraie cellule de Trowa et très vite ! Il flaira l'air à nouveau à la recherche de cette odeur familière et la repéra. Il poussa un hurlement animal instinctivement ! Le français était par ici ! Sans perdre une seconde, Heero suivi la piste odorante… Il arriva à une autre cellule, quelques portes plus loin. Il n'y avait aucun soldats à garder cette porte mais il savait que c'était là… Une ruse de Treize Kushrénada pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur cette cellule. Il poussa un autre hurlement, en déchiquetant le boîtier d'ouverture avec ses griffes.

§§§

Lorsque l'alarme générale de la base retentit, Quatre et Duo était dans leur gundam près de la base mais sans l'être trop pour ne pas être repéré par les super radars de la base.

Quatre : Ils sont repérés !

Duo : Ca ne fait que 9 minutes qu'ils sont dedans, il y a un problème !

Quatre : Il faut agir tout de suite, on ne peut pas attendre…

Duo : L'un de nous doit entrer pour les aider.

Quatre : On ne sait même pas où ils sont, Duo !

Duo : Je vais leur demander alors.

Oubliant volontairement les ordres, l'américain décida de contacter Heero et Wufei par radio ! Au diable les ordres, c'était son petit ami qui était là-dedans et il ne le laisserait pas se faire tuer sans rien faire ! Il essaya de contacter Wufei, mais n'eut pas de réponse… Très inquiet, il réessaya.

Duo : Wufei, réponds-moi, je t'en prie !

: Bonjour, 02… Je suis désolé mais Wufei est occupé pour l'instant. Est-ce que je peux lui transmettre un message ?

Duo se tut en reconnaissant la voix de Treize Kushrénada. Wufei était pris, oh non… Il coupa net la conversation et essaya la fréquence de Heero, en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas été attrapé lui aussi.

Duo : Heero, tu me reçois ?

Le brun attendit nerveusement une réponse…

…

….

…..

Heero : Je suis là, Duo.

Duo lâcha un soupir en entendant la voix attendu.

Duo : Aucun problème de ton coté ?

Heero : J'ai trouvé Trowa… Par contre, Wufei est prit.

Duo : Je le sais… J'ai essayé de le joindre et c'est Kushrénada qui a répondu.

Heero : On a été piégé, Duo. Il nous attendait dans la cellule indiqué par J.

Duo : Et merde… Où es-tu ? Je vais vous rejoindre !

Heero : C'est trop dangereux, Duo.

Duo : Wufei est en danger ! Où es-tu ??

Heero : … Section scientifique, cellule n°16. Je te rejoins là-bas, tu as une minute. Passe par l'itinéraire de sortie de secours.

Duo : J'arrive.

Duo raccrocha et démarra son gundam.

Quatre : Vas-y, Duo ! Je m'occupe des ms et des canons laser !

Duo : Ok !

L'arabe et l'américain décollèrent en même temps, l'un allant se jeter dans la bataille avec une rage féroce et l'autre allant se poser dans un hangar derrière la base, pour aller donner un coup de main à ses amis.

§§§

Lorsque Trowa entendit un autre hurlement animal venant de derrière la porte de sa cellule, il comprit que ce n'était pas qu'un délire de son imagination ensommeillé… C'était Heero. Il était sauvé. Tout de suite après, la porte fut ouverte et quelqu'un entra.

Heero : Trowa !!

Le français regarda Heero approcher de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait du mal à y croire…

Trowa : Je te croyais mort… Ca fait un mois, tu aurais dû être mort…

Heero : Je suis sauvé, Trowa ! le Dr J a trouvé un remède… Je vais bien !

Trowa resta muet de joie et de stupeur, encore sous l'effet de la drogue… Il avait eu tord de douter du Dr J. Heero le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Trowa sentit toutes ses peurs et ses tensions accumulé dans cette cellule fondre lorsque Heero le prit dans ses bras… Il se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et cacha son visage dans l'épaule du japonais en s'accrochant à lui de toute ses forces. Il murmura entre deux sanglots.

Pendant qu'il le serrait dans ses bras, Heero jeta un œil au mur de la cellule et frissonna. Cette cellule lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'ils préféraient chasser de son esprit… Le blanc ne lui faisait presque plus peur, mais cette couleur lui inspirait toujours autant d'horreur.

Trowa : Heewolf… Pardon, pardon… Pardon, Heewolf…

Heero : Chut, calmes-toi… Je suis là, maintenant. Je te quitterais plus…

Trowa : Plus jamais ?

Heero : Plus jamais… Je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Je t'aime, Trowa.

Trowa : Tu m'aimes ? Vraiment ? J'en espérais pas tant en retour…

Heero : J'avais peur de me l'avouer… Oui, c'est vrai.

Trowa : Moi aussi, je t'aime… Ne me laisse plus.

Heero : Je ne te laisserais plus. Promis…

Trowa se calma dans les bras de Heero, il se sentait bien comme ça.

Le français et le japonais se laissèrent aller encore un peu à cette douce étreinte. Puis Heero le lâcha après l'avoir rapidement mais passionnément embrassé. Il chassa une larme de la joue de Trowa tendrement et lui sourit.

Heero : On va rentrer, maintenant…

Trowa sourit à Heero, en séchant ses dernières larmes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir encore un énorme stock de larme sur le cœur, après tout ça… Mais il ne devait se laisser aller maintenant… Pas encore. Il pourrait se libérer de ce poids lorsqu'ils seraient en sécurité… Il avait besoin d'en parler. Trowa essaya de se lever, mais il avait l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune force… Pendant ce temps, Heero alla voir à la porte et flaira l'air, avant de revenir.

Heero : Il faut partir, Trowa… Les soldats vont bientôt arriver !

Trowa : Je sais pas si je vais réussi à marcher… Je me sens comme un pantin sans fils…

Heero : Je vais t'aider ! Accroches-toi à moi.

Trowa s'accrocha à Heero, qui le releva en même temps que lui. Le français trembla sur ses jambes mais tint à peut-être debout… La drogue le rendait complètement mou. Soudain, la radio de Heero s'anima et ils entendirent la voix inquiète de Duo. Le japonais stabilisa sa prise sur Trowa et prit la radio.

Heero : Je suis là, Duo.

Duo : Aucun problème de ton coté ?

Heero : J'ai trouvé Trowa… Par contre, Wufei est prit.

Duo : Je le sais… J'ai essayé de le joindre et c'est Kushrénada qui a répondu.

Heero : On a été piégé, Duo. Il nous attendait dans la cellule indiqué par J.

Duo : Et merde… Où es-tu ? Je vais vous rejoindre !

Heero : C'est trop dangereux, Duo.

Duo : Wufei est en danger ! Où es-tu ??

Heero réfléchit un instant… Wufei était en danger, en effet. Eux aussi. Sortir seul avec Trowa affaiblis par de la drogue de la base allait être difficile… Et il ne voulait pas laisser Wufei derrière lui non plus. De toute façon, Duo ne laisserait pas le chinois non plus… Ils avaient tous besoin d'aide, surtout que Heero devait faire quelque chose d'autres avant de quitter la base.

Heero : … Section scientifique, cellule n°16. Je te rejoins là-bas, tu as une minute. Passe par l'itinéraire de sortie de secours.

Duo : J'arrive.

Heero rangea la radio et reprit bien Trowa.

Heero : Tiens bon, Trowa… On va s'en sortir !

Trowa sourit, le regard légèrement voilé par l'effet de la drogue.

Trowa : J'ai confiance en toi… J'aurais jamais dû douter de toi et partir comme ça. Pardon.

Heero : Ca serait plutôt moi qui doit te demander pardon… Mais en parlera plus tard.

Trowa : Oui… On aura tout le temps de le faire.

Ils sortirent de la cellule et Heero contrôla les deux côtés du couloir.

Heero : Personne… Vite, par là.

Heero entraîna Trowa vers l'endroit d'où il venait… Ils étaient presque arrivé à la cellule où se trouvait Wufei quand ils entendirent quelqu'un courir derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent Duo souriant façon Shinigami.

Duo : Où est Wufei ?

Heero : Juste devant nous…

Duo aida Trowa de l'autre côté et aida Heero à l'appuyer contre un mur. Puis, ils se placèrent chacun d'un coté de la porte entrouverte… Ils comptèrent jusqu'à 3, mais au moment de dire « 3 » un cri attirèrent leur attention.

Wufei : Pour Duo !!!

Ils s'approchèrent et regardèrent par l'entrebaillement… Ce qu'ils firent les laissa sans voix.

§§§

Après la fuite de Heero, Wufei se retourna vers Treize Kushrénada, prêt à l'affronter. Celui-ci souriait d'un air satisfait.

TK : Je savais que vous viendriez… Vous êtes tomber dans le piège.

Wufei : Tu nous avez bien eu, j'avoue… Tu as bien gardé secret ta présence ici mais tu n'as pas encore gagné.

TK : Ce n'est qu'une question de temps… Combien de temps crois-tu que ton ami échappera à la sécurité de la base ?

Treize éclata de rire.

TK : Mais peu importe ton ami loup… Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! Je n'ai pas du tout aimé la façon dont tu m'as piégé avec le brouilleur universel… Je voulais te faire payer ça moi-même !

Wufei : J'ai blessé ton honneur ? Laisses-moi rire… Tu ne sais même plus ce qu'est l'honneur !

TK : C'est une vengeance ! Mais je ne vais pas te le faire payer qu'à toi… J'ai déjà commencé avec ce cher Trowa.

Treize eut un sourire sadique et Wufei lui lança un regard haineux.

Wufei : C'est pour ça que tu l'as confié à ce fou de Linstein, espèce d'ordure.

TK : Oui… Mais aussi parce que j'en avais assez que cette tête de mule garde le silence. J'ai accepté de lui laisser cette nouvelle chance parce que je voulais qu'il le torture, comme il avait torturé Heero ! Je me moquais bien qu'il parle ou non… Il a été tellement heureux que je ne sois plus furieux de son précédent échec, qu'il m'a promit qu'il souffrirait encore plus que Heero. Il m'a assuré qu'il n'échouerait pas une deuxième fois et que Trowa ne pourrait rien faire pour lui résister parce qu'il comptait le droguer en permanence… Et le mieux, c'est que ça marche ! Il n'a pas dit grand chose d'exploitable jusque-là mais il parle sans cesse de Heero… Je trouve ça très amusant. J'ai même assisté à une de ces séances juste pour l'entendre délirer sur son loup. Je t'assure que c'était très divertissant…

Wufei : Tu es vraiment un salopard… Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça, crois-moi !

Kushrénada eut un sourire amusé, en regardant le chinois qui rêvait visiblement de l'embrocher sur sa lame.

TK : C'est de ta faute, Wufei… Tu n'aurais pas dû te moquer de moi. C'est pour toi que j'ai tendu ce piège… Je suis venu dans cette base de haute sécurité avec mon « ami » le Dr Linstein et Trowa, uniquement pour ça ! Les soldats ne croyaient plus que vous alliez venir mais moi, je SAVAIS que vous viendriez pour libérer votre ami… Vous êtes trop prévisible.

Wufei : Et tu as fait tout ça juste pour moi ? Je suppose que je devrais en être flatté… Laisses-moi te dire que je suis heureux moi aussi qu'on se rencontre face à face ! J'attends ce moment depuis un moment… Le moment où je pourrais enfin te faire payer tout ce que tu m'as fais à moi et mes VRAIS amis.

Treize ne sembla pas prendre la menace au sérieux d'un poils et le regarda moqueusement.

TK : Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire… J'aurais été ravi de t'offrir cette vengeance, mais malheureusement nos désirs s'opposent et comme je t'ai attrapé le premier, il est naturel que j'ai gagné le droit de me venger le premier également. Et oui, nous vous attendions, nous étions prêt à vous accueillir… Très intelligent le déguisement. Je dois admettre que j'ai été un peu surpris mais tu ne m'as pas échappé pour autant.

Wufei : Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, Kushrénada… Je me vengerais, je te le garanti. Heero aussi a une vengeance sur le cœur et il attend tes soldats de pied ferme… Il va leur faire regretter d'être né, surtout ton « ami » le Dr Linstein !

TK : Oh… Tu me donnes du « Kushrénada », maintenant ?

Il prit un air peiné très peu convainquant… Il se moquait encore de lui. Wufei se sentit bouillant de rage, mais il se força à se calmer. Treize Kushrénada n'attendait que ça, qu'il perde les pédales…

Wufei : Ca n'aurait jamais dû en être autrement.

TK : Tu regrettes ? Moi pas… Tu as été une de mes meilleures conquêtes.

Wufei : Nos valeurs n'ont jamais été et ne le seront jamais. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, je m'étonne même que tu ai pris le risque de nous tendre ce piège toi-même…

TK : Quel parole dur pour celui que tu as aimé… Je ne pouvais pas laisser à un autre le rôle de t'accueillir, voyons.

Wufei : Je ne joue plus, Kushrénada. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

TK : Pour commencer, je vais t'enfermé dans une cellule et rattraper ton ami… Après, nous…

La voix de Duo venant de la radio du chinois l'interrompit. Il regarda Wufei et sourit.

TK : Il serait impoli de ne pas lui répondre, tu ne crois pas ? Donnes-moi ta radio…

Wufei ne bougea, défiant Treize de venir la chercher lui-même.

TK : Soldat, apportez-moi cette radio.

Le pilote, toujours sous la menace de leur arme, laissa le soldat prendre sa radio, sans lâcher le général de son regard dangereux et déterminé. Treize Kushrénada prit la radio et répondit en souriant, savourant le regard coléreux de Wufei.

TK : Bonjour, 02… Je suis désolé mais Wufei est occupé pour l'instant. Est-ce que je peux lui transmettre un message ?

Pas de réponse. La communication se coupa net…

TK : Il semblerait que Duo soit inquiet pour toi. Quelque chose me dit qu'il va venir te chercher… 3 pilotes, je n'espérais pas faire une si bonne prise. Trowa se sentira moins seul…

Treize surpris un éclair d'inquiétude et de haine dans le regard de son prisonnier. Il retient un sourire de satisfaction.

Wufei : Il ne viendra pas. Ca ne fait pas partie du plan.

TK : Il était aussi sensé ne pas avoir le droit d'entrer en communication avec vous dans l'enceinte de la base, je suppose ? Il y a des choses qui dépasse très largement le « plan », Wufei… Et je crois que mon intervention l'aura provoqué.

Il fut très content de voir Wufei serrer les poings, en le fixant avec une lueur vengeresse.

Wufei essayait de ne pas montrer à Treize Kushrénada son inquiétude, mais il en avait déjà laisser passer trop. Oui, Duo allait venir… Il le savait aussi. Il devait tenter quelque chose pour éviter qu'il se fasse prendre aussi. Il devait se libérer de ce piège avant que Duo ne tombe dedans à son tour ! Il allait probablement venir ici, Kushrénada et ses hommes se cacheraient et Duo serait piégé aussi… Même avec Heero, les soldats étaient trop nombreux pour qu'ils aient le temps de les éliminer sans se faire tuer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver ! Il devait protéger Duo absolument. Heero ne lui pardonnerait pas si il arrivait quelque chose à Duo et lui non plus ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Wufei : Tu as l'air de vouloir jouer… Et si on jouait à un petit jeu d'adresse ?

TK : Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas jouer ?

Wufei : J'ai changé d'avis ! Je te propose un duel… Si je perd, je suis à toi ainsi que Duo mais si je gagne, on est libre tous les deux.

TK : Voilà un marché dangereux, Wufei…

Wufei : Tu le relèves ou pas ? Aurais-tu PEUR de moi ?

Treize sembla prendre très mal la provocation concernant son honneur… Il perdit son air moqueur et devint enfin sérieux.

TK : Je n'ai pas PEUR de toi, c'est toi qui devrait avoir PEUR de moi… J'accepte ce combat ! Un duel contre toi ne se refuse jamais, mais souviens-toi que tu n'as jamais gagné contre moi.

Wufei : Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, Kushrénada !

Les soldats hésitèrent et s'éloignèrent de Wufei. Ce dernier sortit son sabre et se mit en garde. Il n'avait jamais gagné encore, c'est vrai… Mais cette fois-ci, il gagnerait pour Duo. Il devait gagner pour lui !

Treize enleva sa veste et la jeta par-terre, avant de prendre son épée aussi. Il s'approcha un peu et se mit en place, à son tour.

TK : Il est à moi. N'intervenez sous aucun prétexte, c'est un ordre.

Soldats : Bien, monsieur.

Les soldats se mirent à l'écart, tout en gardant la porte. Wufei et Treize ne bougèrent pas tout de suite, se contentant de se regarder fixement. On aurait dit deux statues, illustrant le duel à l'épée… Et puis, comme d'un accord mutuel, ils se jetèrent dans le combat en même temps, en poussant un cri de guerre. Leur épées s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit de métal et ils se repoussèrent mutuellement, avant de repartir à l'attaque. Ils enchaînaient parade et contre-attaque avec un rythme fougueux, sans jamais se toucher. Ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés. On aurait dit une danse… Une danse magnifique et mortelle, mené par deux anges de la mort.

Ils restèrent à égalité un long moment, Wufei et Treize attaquant, parant, contre-attaquant et esquivant de plus en plus vite… Et soudain, le général repéra un faille. La même que dans leur précédent duel. Utilisant sa botte secrète, Kushrénada esquiva l'attaque du chinois en tournant sur le coté, sur lui-même et fit passer la lame de son épée entre le sabre et le corps de son adversaire. La lame entailla le coté de Wufei, qui poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise.

Treize eut un sourire, en regardant Wufei grimacer, la main sur sa blessure.

TK : Tu as progressé, bravo… Mais tu fais toujours la même erreur.

Wufei : Tu n'as pas encore gagné, Kushrénada !!

Utilisant la force de sa fureur, il se jeta à nouveau sur Treize Kushrénada. Il ne devait pas abandonner ! Il devait gagner pour Duo ! Puisant dans la force de son amour, il oublia la douleur de sa blessure et reprit le combat avec une rage nouvelle.

Wufei : Pour Duo !!!

Surpris, Treize para l'attaque éclair de justesse. Le combat allait être plus dur qu'il ne le pensait ! Wufei semblait vraiment déterminé à gagner cette fois et il ne se laissait pas dépasser par ses émotions comme la dernière fois. La victoire allait être plus ardu à aller chercher…

Le combat reprit de plus belle, alimenté par la rage contrôlé de Wufei. Puisant dans ses dernières ressources insoupçonnées pour gagner avant de ne plus en avoir la force, le chinois augmenta la force, la fréquence et la précision de ses attaques… Bientôt, Treize se trouva dépassé par la fureur de son adversaire et ne put qu'esquiver et parer. Profitant d'un trou dans sa défense, Wufei lança une dernière et dévastatrice offensive et parvient à toucher Kushrénada au ventre. Celui-ci lâche son sabre et tomba à genoux.

Wufei : On est toujours fort quand on a quelqu'un à protéger, Kushrénada. Tu as perdu.

TK : Bien joué, Wufei… Je ne peux plus me battre.

Wufei : Si tu te fais soigner rapidement, tu survivras peut-être à la perte de sang… Maintenant, tiens ta parole !

Treize Kushrénada le regarda, le regard incertain et résigné. Wufei pointa son arme sur le cou du vaincu.

Wufei : Si tu es un homme d'honneur comme tu le prétend, laisses-nous partir librement Duo et moi !

TK : Je tiendrais ma parole, Wufei. Vous êtes libre.

Soldat : Mais monsieur, nous ne pouvons les laisser s'échapper !

Treize lança un regard froid à celui qui avait osé discuter ses ordres.

TK : J'ai dit qu'ils étaient libres, soldat ! Obéissez !

Soldat : A vos ordre, monsieur…

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux autres pilotes. Les soldats eurent le réflexe de les menacer de leur arme, mais ils les baissèrent aussitôt d'un regard du général. Wufei ne se retourna même pas, gardant le regard rivé sur l'homme à terre.

Wufei : Duo, Heero, on s'en va.

TK : On se retrouvera, Wufei…

Wufei : J'y compte bien, Kushrénada !

Lançant un dernier regard à Kushrénada, wufei se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Duo retint une exclamation de surprise en voyant le vêtement plein de sang de Wufei. Heero alla rechercher Trowa le temps que Wufei soit sortit et ils s'éloignèrent tous les quatre de la cellule.

Duo : Wufei, tu es blessé !

Wufei : Ca ira.

Le chinois continua à avancer droit devant lui, d'un pas ferme, suivi par les autres… Soudain, Heero s'arrêta sur place. Il flairait l'air frénétiquement…

Heero : Il est là…

Duo : Qui ?

Duo le regarda, surpris.

Heero : Linstein ! Je sens son horrible odeur d'ici…

Duo : On a pas le temps de s'occuper de lui, Heero ! Il faut partir avant que d'autres soldats nous pourchassent !

Heero : … Il faut que j'y aille.

Duo : Heero !

Heero : Je ne peux pas laisser cette ordure s'en tirer une autre fois ! Pas après ce qu'il a fait à Trowa !

Trowa : Non, Heero ! Je ne veux pas te perdre !

Heero : Tu me perdras pas… Je te promet que je reviendrais une fois le travail achevé ! Je ne laisserais plus rien nous séparer !

Heero passa Trowa à Duo et sourit au français.

Heero : Linstein ne fera plus de mal à personne…

Trowa : Fais attention, Heero !

Heero : Je reviendrais vite !

Heero fit un sourire confiant à Trowa et partit dans le sens opposé en courant.

Il couru en suivant l'odeur de Linstein… Il croisa quelques soldats qu'il dépeça en passant, jusqu'à arriver devant une porte gardé par deux soldats. Il se débarrassa sauvagement d'eux sans qu'ils aient le temps de hurler et flaira l'air. Le bureau de Linstein… Il y était enfin. L'heure de la vengeance était venu… Il sourit en prenant une des seringues de remède concentré que Sally lui avait donné avant le départ. J l'avait mis en garde de ne jamais laissé quelqu'un d'autre en prendre car ce produit était un vrai poison pour n'importe qui d'autres… Il pouvait même être mortel pour un être humain dont les gênes sont normaux ! Heero eut un sourire sadique à cette pensée, il allait le faire souffrir pour ce qu'il leur avait fait à lui et à Trowa ! Il n'aurait pas dû utiliser le français comme cobaye ! Heero se débarrassa de son haut d'uniforme, qui puait le soldat d'OZ et cacha son « arme de torture » dedans. Il allait lui faire sentir les souffrances de la transformation génétique, avant de prendre son sang ! Cette fois, il ne lui laisserait pas qu'une balafre sur le corps ! Si quelqu'un parvenait à reconnaître Linstein lorsque Heero en aurait fini avec lui, il aurait de la chance… Le loup n'attendait que ça, il était affamé à l'idée du goût du sang de celui qui lui avait fait tant de mal ! Il grogna et poussa la porte avant d'entrer.

§§§

Duo, soutenant Trowa et Wufei continuèrent leur chemin. Ils n'avaient croisé aucun soldats jusqu'ici. Ils n'étaient plus très loin du hangar, ils avaient hâte de s'échapper de ce nid de guêpes… Surtout le chinois, qui ne se sentait pas très bien. Soudain, celui-ci s'effondra. L'américain le rattrapa, lâchant Trowa et l'appuya contre lui, en se mettant à genoux. Le français fut surpris d'arriver à tenir debout seul avec ses jambes en coton… Le brouillard qui l'entourait semblait un peu dissiper aussi. Il comprit que la drogue commençait à moins faire effet.

Duo : Wufei !

Trowa : Tu as mal…

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation.

Wufei : Ce n'est pas grave…

Il tenta de se relever mais il retint un gémissement de douleur, incapable de se relever. Wufei protesta mais Duo insista pour jeter un œil rapide à la blessure. L'expression de son visage fit comprendre aux deux pilotes que la blessure était grave.

Duo : Il a besoin de soin et vite. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Wufei : Ca ira, Duo…

Duo : Non, ça ira pas ! Tu es pale comme un mort !

Trowa : Calmes-toi, Duo. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre ton sang froid…

Duo sentit ses nerfs lâcher, malgré lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre ! Ils devaient repartir, avant que des soldats leur tombe dessus et avant que Wufei ne perde trop de sang… L'américain sentit ses larmes couler à cette pensée, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Soudain des bruits de pas derrière lui le firent sursauter… Ils étaient là !!! La panique prit le dessus et il ne put que serrer plus fort Wufei contre lui, pour essayer de le protéger quand ils arrivèrent. Duo était hors de course émotionnellement et Trowa hors de course physiquement… Ils étaient perdus. Wufei aussi était perdu, à cause de la faiblesse de Duo… Wufei allait mourir ! L'américain sentit ses dernières résistances morales tomber à cette évidence et il pleura de plus belle.

Duo : Pardon, Wufei… Je ne peux rien faire… Pardonnes-moi…

Soudain quelque chose derrière les soldats attirèrent l'attention de Trowa… L'instant d'après, une dizaine de soldats étaient à terre, baignant dans leur propre sang pendant que les survivants s'enfuyaient, pris de panique.

Heero : Duo ! Trowa ! Wufei ! Ca va ??

Duo et Trowa : Heero !!

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils avaient eu très chaud !

Duo : Wufei est blessé, Heero !

Heero : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Duo ? Ils l'ont blessés ?

Le japonais compris ce qui s'était passé en voyant l'état du chinois et de Duo. Ce n'était pas les soldats qui avait tiré sur Wufei, c'était sa blessure qui était plus grave que Wufei ne voulait bien le dire… Duo n'avait pas supporté de le voir dans cet état. Ce qu'il craignait était arrivé. Duo avait perdu pied et s'était laissé envahir par ses émotions. C'était ce dont il avait peur si Duo venait avec eux…

Heero : Duo !! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ??

Il fixa l'américain avec colère. Celui-ci n'osa pas le regarder tellement il avait honte de lui.

Duo : Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je pouvais rien faire, j'étais paralysé… Je me suis sentit si impuissant, en le voyant s'effondrer !

Heero : Idiot ! Tu t'es laissé dominer par tes émotions ! Tu as failli tous nous faire prendre !

Trowa : Heero, arrêtes… Ce n'est pas le moment. Il faut sortir d'ici avant tout.

Duo releva la tête vers le japonais en colère. Il avait les yeux rouge d'avoir pleurer.

Duo : Je te demande pardon, Heero…

Heero : On en reparlera plus tard. Reprends-toi, on est pas encore sortit d'ici !

D'un coup, Duo remarqua pour la première fois que le débardeur de Heero était plein de sang… Non, pas lui aussi ! L'inquiétude reprit le dessus, malgré lui…

Trowa : Heero, ce sang…

Trowa le regarda, inquiet.

Heero : Ce n'est pas le mien, rassurez-vous !

Duo et Trowa comprirent au regard sauvage de Heero et à sa manière de le dire que c'était celui de Linstein… Ils imaginèrent facilement ce qui avait pu se passer. Wufei lui était dans un état proche de l'inconscience, à présent… L'américain sembla encore une fois perdre les pédales lorsqu'il s'en aperçu.

Duo : Wufei ? Wufei, non !!

Heero : Duo, arrêtes de pleurer et relèves-toi ! Si tu veux le sauver, on a intérêt à se…

Trowa : Ca ne va pas, Heero ?

Trowa s'inquiéta, en voyant son loup pâlir et se mettre a genoux.

Duo sursauta et le regarda avec surprise quand Heero lui hurla dessus encore une fois, coupant court à ses débordements d'émotions… Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour se reprendre ! Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à sa peine et à son inquiétude. Il se calma encore plus vite, en voyant Heero se sentir mal. Aussi vite qu'il l'avait perdu, il retrouva son sang froid.

Duo : Il fait un malaise !

Il déposa doucement Wufei au sol et alla soutenir le japonais. Ce dernier sortit une des seringues et le français s'empressa de la prendre.

Trowa : Pas question que tu fasses un malaise ici…

Il enleva le bouchon de protection du bout métallique de la seringue. Pendant que l'américain tenait Heero, Trowa lui fit la piqûre en surveillant qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres bruits de pas. Les soldats échappés risquaient de revenir avec des renforts, à tout instant.

Duo : Tu te sens mieux, Heero ?

Heero : Un peu… Je sens déjà les effets, mais sans la somnolence. Le remède concentré de J n'est pas efficace que sur les tortionnaires…

Heero rigola froidement, au souvenir de la séance de torture qu'il avait fait subir au Dr Linstein. Trowa et Duo se regardèrent. Le français balança la seringue dans un coin et aida le tressé à relever le loup. Trowa le prit sous son aile et l'aida à rester debout.

Trowa : Il faut partir, maintenant !

Duo releva aussitôt Wufei, doucement mais rapidement et le mit son épaule.

Duo : T'as raison ! Accroches-toi, Wufei ! Je vais te sortir de là, je te le promet…

Il se remit en route, avec son chinois à lui. Trowa, soutenant Heero, le suivant de près et fermant la marche.

En arrivant devant le Deathcythe, Duo tomba à genoux avec le poids de son amant. Trowa s'appuya contre un mur, épuisé par cette course avec le poids du loup et à cause des effets de la drogue. Heero semblait déjà aller mieux…

Heero : Je vais prendre les commandes. Reste avec eux, Duo.

Duo : Tu es sûr que tu te sens assez bien pour ça ?

Heero : C'est un remède très concentré. J l'a créé pour qu'il fasse effet en moins de 5 min et que je ne sois pas handicapé par les effets secondaires d'un malaise ou du remède classique.

Duo : Ok, dans ce cas !

Trowa : Heero…

Heero : Oui ?

Trowa : Merci de l'avoir tué. Je voulais le faire… Je l'aurais fait si j'avais pu.

Heero : Il le méritait pour ce qu'ils nous a fait, à tous les deux… Il ne fera plus de mal à qui que ce soit, maintenant !

Trowa sourit, en acquièçant de la tête. Soudain, il aperçu son Heavyarm un peu plus loin…

Trowa : Heero, je vais ramener le Heavyarms !

Le japonais, qui se dirigeait vers le gundam de Duo, se retourna aussitôt vers Trowa et jeta un œil au gundam du français.

Heero : Tu es sous l'influence de la drogue ! C'est trop dangereux !

Trowa : Je peux le faire, Heero !

Duo : Laisses-moi le piloter, Trowa… Ce sera plus sûr !

Trowa : Non ! Je vais le faire, c'est MON gundam !

Il fixa de façon déterminé Heero jusqu'à ce que celui-ci hoche la tête en soupirant.

Duo : Tu es sûr, Heero ?

Heero : Oui… Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui.

Heero grimpa dans le gundam, l'alluma et baissa la main jusqu'au sol. L'américain hissa un Wufei fiévreux dessus et le rejoignit. Il le prit contre lui, en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, plus pour se rassurer lui que Wufei.

Heero referma légèrement la main sur eux pour les protéger avant de sortir du hangar… Dehors, Quatre au commande du Sandrock détruisait furieusement en hurlant tous les ms à sa portée. Il semblait dans un état second, comme si il était sous l'emprise du système ZERO… Même les canons lasers de la base était hors d'usage et des centaines de MS ennemi était écrasés au sol.

Quatre : Heero ! Tout le monde est là ? Vous allez bien ??

A l'écran, l'empathe était couvert de sueur et avait les yeux d'un guerrier ayant soif de sang… Il n'aimait pas tuer, pourtant.

Heero : Tout le monde est là, mais Wufei est blessé. Il a besoin de soin urgent.

Quatre : Je vois. Je couvre votre fuite et je vous rejoins après.

Heero : OK… Ne t'attarde pas trop, d'accord ?

Quatre : Je me dépêche, promis !

Quatre sourit à Heero, semblant redevenir normal et Heero s'éloigna de la base suivi par Trowa, pendant que le blond couvrait leur fuite. Il les rejoignit peu après.

§§§

En arrivant à leur base d'attache, Heero déposa Duo et Wufei sans tarder. L'américain était fou d'inquiétude… Wufei s'était évanouit et semblait pâle comme la mort. Son pouls aussi était faible… Trop faible. Duo l'emmena immédiatement à l'infirmerie, où le Dr Po avait été prévenu de l'état de Wufei.

Trowa atterrit et descendit du gundam, en trébuchant sur le bord du gundam. Il semblait épuisé. Heero, qui l'attendait, l'aida à descendre et a atteindre le plancher des vaches. Trowa s'appuya contre un mur, épuisé par le retour à cause des effets de la drogue. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Il le soutint pour aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie, en lui assurant qu'ici il ne risquait plus rien et qu'il ne le laisserait plus… Mais Trowa semblait dans les vapes.

Ils attendirent ensemble à coté le temps que Sally examine le blessé… Quand Heero avait amené Trowa, elle l'avait mis sur un lit à coté et demandé à un de ses assistants de l'examiner. Duo était tellement inquiet qu'il n'arrêtait pas de demander à la doctoresse comment allait Wufei. Voyant qu'il empêchait Sally de faire son travail, Heero le prit par les épaules et l'emmena un peu plus loin mais sans qu'il perde le chinois de vu pour ne pas affoler l'américain. Il voulait le rassurer mais avec son inquiétude personnel pour Trowa, il ne trouvait pas les mots. Il suivit donc ce que son instinct lui dictait et frotta son nez et sa joue contre l'épaule de Duo, en jappant doucement… Le tressé stressé sembla comprendre et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du japonais. Ce dernier continua ses « caresses » et à bout de nerf, Duo se mit à pleurer. Ils attendirent que Sally les appellent. Aussitôt, le pilote du Deathcythe se reprit et sécha ses larmes, avant de retourner auprès de Wufei avec Heero.

Duo : Alors ?

L'angoisse lui nouait les tripes et l'air soucieux de Sally ne le rassurait pas.

Sally : Sa blessure est grave mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiètes le plus. Wufei a perdu beaucoup de sang… Je vais lui mettre une perfusion immédiatement.

Heero : Mes sens de loup sentent qu'il est faible, sans avoir besoin de cet appareil…

Heero regarda l'électrocardiogramme d'une faiblesse très inquiétante. Sally soupira.

Duo : Mais il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ?

Sally : Duo, je ne vais pas te mentir… Son état est réellement inquiétant, je ne sais pas si il survivra. Même avec la perfusion, j'ai peur qu'il ait perdu trop de sang.

Duo : Non… Il ne peut pas mourir…

Sally : J'aimerais pouvoir te dire qu'il va s'en remettre mais je ne peux pas… Cette nuit sera dur pour lui. Aujourd'hui et demain seront décisifs.

Duo se mit la main sur le visage, en proie à une vive panique.

Sally : Tu devrais aller te changer les idées ou manger un peu… Il est presque midi.

Duo : J'ai pas faim… Je préfère rester avec Wufei.

Heero : Sally a raison… Il faut que tu manges. Ne fais pas comme moi, quand j'ai cru que j'allais mourir…

Duo regarda le chinois, il ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser.

Sally : Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, pour l'instant…

Duo : Je ne veux pas le laisser. Si je m'en vais et que pendant ce temps, il… Non, je ne veux pas le laisser.

Duo prit la main du chinois et l'appela dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille. Heero alla voir comment allait le français avec Sally, pendant ce temps. L'assistant avait terminé l'examen et mis à part les diverses blessures légères et traces de coups qu'il avait sur le corps, il semblait aller bien physiquement. Il était seulement drogué, à fortes doses et avec le traitement adéquate, il ne devrait avoir aucune séquelles à cause du traitement de choc du Dr Linstein… Heero se sentit très soulagé de l'entendre, il avait eu très peur. Sally lui préleva un peu de sang, pour que le Dr J examine son état génétique. Heero s'inquiéta en la voyant faire.

Sally : Rassures-toi, je ne pense pas qu'il ait le temps de faire trop de dégâts. Il n'a aucun signe de transformation physique…

Heero : Peut-être… Mais je suis inquiet quand même. Ca ne veut rien dire…

Sally : Tu n'as pas tord, c'est vrai… Mais ne t'en fais pas trop pour autant. Fais confiance à ton instinct…

Heero : Oui, tu as raison. Je ne le sens pas malade… Je vais y aller. Il faut que je convainc Duo d'aller manger un peu.

Sally : Attends un peu… J'aimerais t'examiner un peu avant. Duo m'a dit que tu avais fais un petit malaise qui avait été enrayé par le remède concentré.

Heero : C'est vrai, oui… Mais je me sens bien, maintenant.

Sally : Je voudrais vérifier que tu ailles bien quand même…

Heero soupira. Il comprenait l'insistance de Sally… C'était plus prudent, en effet.

Heero : Très bien.

Sally examina Heero et puis, le laissa partir une fois ses examens fini et constatés comme normaux… Rassuré en partie pour son compagnon humain, Heero embrassa son cher Trowa et retourna voir Duo.

Duo : Je suis content qu'il aille bien…

Heero : Moi aussi. J'avais peur qu'il ait des dégâts irréversible comme moi et les effets non souhaité qui vont avec…

Duo : Il y a assez de Wufei.

Heero : Duo, je comprend ton inquiétude… Mais il faut que tu manges quand même. Wufei te le dirait aussi si il le pouvait. Tu reviendras le voir après…

L'américain regarda Wufei et puis Heero… Il avait peur de le laisser. Heero s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule doucement.

Heero : Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas le laisser pour aller manger, qu'il va mourir pour autant… Il est solide et il n'a pas l'intention de mourir sans lutter.

Duo : Je sais… Mais…

Heero : Viens, il faut que tu t'aéres l'esprit aussi. Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'abandonnera pas…

Fatigué par l'angoisse, Duo ne trouva pas la force de résister aux arguments persuasifs de Heero. L'américain embrassa Wufei sur le front et lui lâcha la main.

Duo : Je reviens vite, Wufei…

Il regarda Wufei une dernière fois et sortit de l'infirmerie avec le japonais. Il l'emmena au réfectoire, tout en essayant de lui changer les idée en lui parlant d'autres chose… Ils retrouvèrent Quatre là-bas mais Duo toucha à peine à son assiette. Il n'arrivait à penser à autre chose qu'à son petit ami blessé à l'infirmerie. Finalement, il se força à manger un peu pour faire plaisir à Heero et Quatre et ne pas les inquiéter… Après avoir grignoter, il retourna voir Wufei. Heero ne l'accompagna pas… Il resta avec l'empathe pour discuter un peu avec lui et il partit à la salle d'entraînement, histoire de se décharger les nerfs. Le blond le regarda partir et soupira. Il avait besoin d'aller au calme, pour se reposer l'esprit. L'inquiétude de Duo le touchait en plein cœur, il détestait voir son ami dans cet état. Il savait qu'il y avait une serre dans cette base… La verdure l'apaiserait.

2 heures d'intenses entraînement au combat avec les autres soldats de la base, qui s'étaient relayés chacun leur tour après que Heero les ait lessivé les uns après les autres. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre un adversaire ayant la force cumulée d'un homme et d'un loup, mais ça lui avait malgré tout fait du bien. Le brun se sentait moins stressé après… Il les félicita et ils lui rendirent la pareille et il alla prendre une douche bien mérité. Il était en sueur quand il entra sous la douche. Il laissa l'eau le débarrassé de la sueur et du stress de l'inquiétude. Il resta 5 min sous l'eau sans rien faire, les yeux fermés et il en sortit. Il se sécha (j'aimerais être sa serviette lol) et se rhabilla, en planquant sa queue dans son pantalon… Il sortit après avoir remis sa casquette « cache-noreille » et partit pour l'infirmerie. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être un loup avec son camouflage… C'était parfait.

Après avoir fait une sieste sur la pelouse de la serre, Quatre se sentit plus calme… Duo ne l'était pas du tout, par contre. Il se leva et s'étira… Il devait aller voir son ami, il était certainement encore auprès de Wufei. Une petite promenade lui ferait du bien. Il sortit de cet espace de paix et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, d'où émanait la détresse de l'américain. En arrivant là-bas, il vit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé… Duo était assis sur une chaise, à coté du lit du chinois et lui tenait la main, en lui parlant. Il ne pleurait pas mais son esprit pleurait, lui. Quatre soupira et s'approcha de lui…

Duo : Si je lui parle, tu crois qu'il se réveillera plus vite ?

Quatre : Ca ne peut que l'aider, je crois…

Duo : Alors je vais continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille… Je suis sûr qu'il se réveillera bientôt.

Quatre : Tu n'as pas envie de faire une balade, Duo ?

Duo : Pourquoi faire ?

Quatre : Ca fait deux heures que tu n'as pas bouger de cette chaise… Tu vas te rendre malade si tu restes comme ça.

Duo : Je n'ai pas envie de me balader.

Quatre : Si tu continues à garder tes larmes prisonnières, tu ne vas pas tenir le coup moralement. On a tous des choses qui nous touchent plus qu'autre chose et des limites à ne pas dépasser, Duo…

Duo : Boys dont cry…

Quatre : Viens avec moi… On va juste marcher un peu et boire un café. Ca te fera du bien de te dégourdir les jambes…

Duo regarda Quatre, hésitant et accepta finalement… Il répugnait à laisser Wufei mais le blond avait raison. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Duo suivit l'empathe et ils allèrent à la salle de repos… Ils burent un café, en parlant un peu de ce que Duo voulait bien parler… Puis ils allèrent faire une balade dans les couloirs gaie et respirant l'air frais de la base… Quel promenade revivifiante ! Et puis, ils parlèrent de ce qui arrivait à Wufei… Duo craqua malgré lui et se mit à pleurer. Ils allèrent dans un bureau vide et y restèrent jusqu'à ce que l'américain soit calmé. Finalement, ils passèrent bien une heure tous les deux avant que Duo ne retourne auprès de son cher et tendre… Ce qui lui avait fait plus de bien qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Quand Heero arriva, Duo était déjà partit avec Quatre. Il alla voir Wufei… Son état restait inchangé mais stable. Il luttait contre la mort, pour vivre… Le brun avait confiance en lui mais il avait peur que cette fois Wufei se soit attaqué à plus fort que lui.

Heero : Reviens-nous vite, Wufei… Tu as largement prouvé que tu n'étais pas un traître. Si tu nous lâche, Duo sera désespéré… Souviens-toi, tu m'as promis que tu ne le ferais plus pleurer.

Le japonais resta deux minutes avec lui et alla voir Trowa. En le voyant, le français eut un sourire… Il semblait moins dans les vapes. Il avait une perfusion de piqué dans le bras, destiné à neutraliser la surquantité de drogue de son sang. Ca semblait déjà faire effet. Heero lui rendit son sourire.

Heero : Ca va déjà mieux, on dirait…

Trowa : Je me sens un peu moins comme dans un rêve… C'est agréable un moment, mais après c'est très désagréable. Ce soir, je serais débarrassé de cette saleté de drogues. J'ai convaincu Sally, à la condition que je reviennes demain à l'infirmerie, de me laisser dormir dans ma chambre… Ou la tienne. Peu importe… Je veux pas être seul, tu m'as trop manqué là-bas.

Heero : Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué… Tu seras pas seul, cette nuit, je te le promet !

Sally arriva et les vit se tenir la main tendrement.

Sally : Je suppose qu'il t'a dit que j'étais d'accord pour qu'il reste avec toi, cette nuit ? J'aurais préféré pouvoir garder un œil sur lui mais il a plus besoin de toi que de soins médicales… Par contre, j'aimerais que vous évitiez les activités physiques, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je n'ai pas encore les résultats du Dr J et je ne voudrais pas que tu me le ramène en pleine nuit, parce qu'il a fait un malaise !

Heero : Ca ne s'était pas déclaré tout de suite chez moi…

Sally : Je sais, mais prudence est mère sûreté… Alors soyez sage et demain, il revient ici.

Trowa : Promis… Merci, Sally !

Heero eut un sourire malicieux et Sally se demanda si ils comptaient réellement resté sage cette nuit.

§§§

Pendant que Duo se couchait seul et plein d'inquiétude à cause d'un ancien cauchemar devenu réalité, dans une chambre pas très loin c'était tout le contraire. Un loup et un ami des bêtes se retrouvaient enfin en toute intimité…

Heero enleva son « déguisement », heureux de ne plus avoir à se cacher. Trowa était déjà dans le lit, la chemisette d'infirmerie troqué contre un T-shirt et un caleçon. Heero le rejoignit après avoir enlevé son pantalon et son débardeur… Le français ne put s'empêcher de le regarde se mettre en spandex, d'un œil gourmand. Un mois, c'est long… Trowa se poussa pour laisser une place à son loup. (c'est pas un lit bien grand, faut se serrer un peu)

Heero : Tu ne veux pas retirer ton T-shirt ?

Trowa : J'ai peur d'avoir froid… Non, c'est pas vrai. J'ai pas froid du tout…

Heero : Tu n'as pas avoir honte…

Trowa : Je ne veux pas que tu vois les traces qu'ils m'ont laissés…

Heero : D'accord… Mais n'y penses pas ce soir.

Trowa hocha la tête et vint se mettre dans ses bras. Heero l'enlaça tendrement. Le français se blottit contre lui et mit sa tête contre son épaule.

Trowa : J'ai compté les jours. A chaque jour de passé, je désespérais de te revoir un jour… Mais le pire a été le jour où vous êtes venu. Le Dr J m'avait dit que tu avais un mois, au mieux… Ca faisait exactement un mois.

Heero : J'aurais dû te le dire moi-même. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas réagit de façon si extrème…

Trowa : Je ne sais pas si ça aurait changé grand-chose… Je n'aurais pas supporté de rester sans rien faire alors que je savais comment te sauver.

Heero : Et si je t'avais demandé de rester ? Si je t'avais supplié de ne pas y aller ?

Trowa : Peut-être que je serais resté… J'ai regretté d'être parti sans réfléchir, sans aide. Je me suis souvent dit que je n'aurais pas dû partir comme une furie comme ça, que tu avais besoin de moi… Que je t'avais abandonné… Pardonnes-moi, Heero.

Heero : Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Trowa… Tu n'as fais aucune faute. Parcontre, c'est peut-être moi qui en ai fait une… J'arrêtais pas de me demander si ça aurait changé quelque chose si je te l'avais dit moi-même… Si j'aurais pu t'éviter de te jeter dans la gueule du loup… Un jour de plus et tu aurais su que le Dr J avait trouvé un remède. C'est de ma faute ce qui t'es arrivé, c'est à moi de te demander pardon…

Trowa : Ne te tortures pas… Je crois que je serais parti de toute façon, si je l'avais su. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir souffrir, sans rien pouvoir faire pour toi… Je serais seulement parti plus tard, dans la nuit pour ne pas que tu le saches. Je n'arrives plus à réfléchir quand il s'agit de toi…

Heero : Trowa…

Heero attrapa son visage et l'embrassa avec une passion non retenu. Il s'aperçu qu'il pleurait et il le serra fort contre lui.

Trowa : Je ne te laisserais plus…

Heero : Moi non plus !

Trowa se laissa aller à pleurer contre lui, heureux d'être de retour mais triste à l'idée de tout ce qui s'était passé à cause son impulsivité… Enfin, il pouvait pleurer en paix son stress et sa peur. Il n'avait pu le faire avant… Pas durant leur évasion et pas devant Sally non plus. Il voulait être seul avec Heero… Ce dernier le laissa pleurer autant qu'il voulu, conscient qu'il en avait besoin. Et puis, finalement les larmes du français se calmèrent…

Heero : Ca va mieux ?

Trowa : Oui… Tu sais, si tu étais mort, je crois que j'aurais poursuit OZ jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul… Ou qu'ils me tuent.

Heero : Si ils t'avaient tués, j'aurais fait pareil… Je les auraient tous dépecé les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce que je les ai tous détruit ou qu'ils m'ait détruit. On se ressemble beaucoup… On est sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Trowa : C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend aussi bien, qu'on a pu devenir amis alors qu'on était des loups solitaires… Et même plus qu'amis.

Heero : La vie est bien faites… Je suis heureux qu'on se soit rencontré.

Trowa : Je t'aime, Heero…

Heero : Ai shiteru, tenshi !

Sans prévenir, Heero renversa Trowa sur le dos, inversant leur position et l'embrassa comme un fou. Ce dernier l'arrêta, surpris…

Trowa : On a promis d'être sage, Heero…

Heero : Tu as promis d'être sage, je n'ai rien dit moi… Tu n'auras rien à faire, laisses-toi faire, tenshi.

Heero rigola, en l'embrassant à nouveau. Cette fois, le français ne chercha pas à repousser ses ardeurs… Il répondit à ses baisers passionnés et l'encouragea même, en lui caressant le dos et les fesses en même temps. Sous les draps, une queue noire remuait gaiement d'excitation. Ils commèrent à se caresser tendrement l'un l'autre, pendant que le loup embrassait fougueusement le cou de son ange… De caresses en caresses, Heero en vint à retirer le T-shirt de Trowa. Il lui embrassa le torse et sourit.

Heero : Tu es beau… Ce n'est pas ces vilaines cicatrices qui le changeront.

Trowa sourit et le japonais reprit ses baisers. Trowa ferma les yeux et laissa Heero faire, en frissonnant à chaque baiser et coups de langue… Passant en dessous les draps, il continua sa descente pas vers l'enfer mais vers un certain paradis. Trowa, déjà excité, sentit son excitation augmenter encore quand une main toucha son membre, à travers son caleçon.

Trowa : Heero…

Il entendit un rire canaille venant de dessous la couverture et un petit démon loup lui retira son caleçon. Après Trowa eut du mal à émettre d'autres protestations car le démon loup se trouvait être très coquin… Le français s'accrocha à la couverture, en gémissant le nom du démon coquin jusqu'à ce que Trowa lui donne tout ce qu'il avait, en essayant de contrôler ses cris de jouissance. Le petit démon ressortit de dessous la couverture et embrassa fougueusement sa victime… La victime très consentante lui murmura plein de choses, d'un ton plein de désir et le démon loup y répondit d'un ton très excité et sensuel.

Heero : Oui… Tu es à moi… Cette nuit, je ne veux que tu penses à rien d'autres que moi…

Trowa : Prends-moi, Heero ! Je suis tout à toi…

Trowa embrassa et lècha Heero, sur les lèvres et dans le cou, tout en descendant les mains le long de son dos… Il sentit le loup frissonner, en jappant de désir. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'il caressa avec envie et lentement, il lui retira son spandex trop serré… Le loup poussa un long gémissement d'excitation. Le français voulu se retourner mais Heero l'en empêcha.

Heero : Laisses-moi faire… N'oublie pas, tu as promis à Sally que tu ne bougerais pas.

Trowa rigola, en se rallongeant. Le loup l'embrassa longuement, tout en s'installant entre ses jambes. Il lui fit les relever et lui caressa ses jolies petites fesses bien ferme, en souriant. Il continua ses caresses pendant que l'autre mimine allait caresser le membre sensible de l'ange. Heero embrassa l'ange haletant de désir, tout en le chauffant pour le second acte. Le français prit le visage de son bourreau à deux main pour l'embrasser avec une passion non feinte, tout en gémissant. Quand le démon loup très excité eut fini de préparer sa victime déjà folle de désir, il tira le rideau pour le second acte… Doucement, il rapprocha son sexe des fesses de son ange. Ce dernier offrit une zone d'approche un peu plus large, en se relevant davantage. Heero l'embrassa pendant qu'il le pénétrait en douceur, il sentit son amant se raidir contre lui alors il recommença à caresser son sexe, pour le détendre. Quand il lui demanda de reprendre, le loup ne se fit pas prier… Trowa enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Heero, en lui mordant le cou quand celui-ci accéléra un peu le rythme. Il lui murmura de continuer en haletant de désir, en sentant le plaisir venir. Le loup poussa un jappement de plaisir, en accédant à sa demande. Bientôt leur jappements et leur gémissements discrets se mêlèrent. Trowa continua de guider son loup jusqu'à ce qu'il décroche la lune… Pour éviter de réveiller quelqu'un, l'ange embrassa son amant en s'accrochant à lui, de toutes ses forces. Heero le suivit de peu, se libérant en lui en dissimulant son cri de jouissance dans ce baiser…

Epuisés mais heureux, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans vouloir bouger. Heero bougea uniquement pour soulager Trowa de son poids.

Heero : Je laisserais plus rien nous séparer… Je te protégerais, comme j'aurais dû te protéger cette fois-là.

Trowa : On se protégera mutuellement, Heero…

Ils s'embrassèrent et Heero posa sa tête, sur le torse de Trowa. Ils avaient chaud, alors ils enlevèrent une partie des couvertures, qui les recouvrait.

Heero : Oyasumi nasai, tenshi…

Trowa : Bonne nuit, Heero… Merci.

Heero : Tu ne me dois rien…

Trowa : Tu m'as fais revivre… J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait d'être aimé dans cette maudite cellule… J'avais tout oublié.

Heero l'embrassa et ils s'endormirent tranquillement dans les bras de l'autre.

§§§ (2 mois et 15 jours)

Le lendemain, Heero et Trowa se réveillèrent de merveilleuse humeur… Ils avaient passé une nuit formidable. L'amour est le meilleur remède contre le stress. Ils allèrent prendre un petit déjeuner, avant de retourner voir Sally, comme promis… Quand ils arrivèrent, Duo était déjà là à veiller son petit ami. Sally se rendit compte à leur sourire heureux qu'ils n'avaient pas été sage mais ne dit rien… Elle emmena Trowa à coté, pour vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau depuis la veille. Heero resta seul, en attendant. Il décida d'aller voir Duo, il lui faisait de la peine…

Heero : Tu te sens coupable de ce qui lui ai arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo : C'est pour moi qu'il l'a fait, pour me protéger… Exactement comme le rêve que j'avais fait.

Heero : Quel rêve ?

Duo : J'étais dans un couloir… Et y avait cette présence qui me surveillait. Treize Kushrénada. Il y avait Wufei aussi… Il m'accusait de l'avoir abandonné. J'ai pas compris ce que ce rêve voulait dire jusqu'à ce que j'apprennes pourquoi Wufei s'était tourné vers ce chien pelé… Treize Kushrénada.

Heero : Que se passait-il dans ce rêve ?

Duo : Kushrénada revendiquait l'appartenance de Wufei… Et Wufei ne luttait pas. Il semblait désespéré. Et puis, Treize m'a volé mon arme… Il voulait me tuer mais… Mais c'est Wufei qui prenait la balle à ma place. J'avais oublié cette partie du rêve jusqu'à ce que Wufei…

Heero : Ce rêve n'y ait pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé à Wufei !

Duo : Tous les rêves que j'ai fais ce sont réalisés ! Tous ! Wufei m'a demandé pardon, on s'est réconcilié… Il ne reste que cet événement qui n'est pas encore arrivé !

Heero : Même si c'était le cas, rien ne dit que Wufei mourrait dans ce rêve…

Duo : Si, je le sais ! Je me souviens du déchirement que j'avais ressentit, en me réveillant… Je ressens le même, maintenant. Il va mourir, Heero…

Heero : Ne dit pas ça, Duo ! Tu n'en sais rien !

Duo ne répondit pas… L'inquiétude le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il semblait au bord des larmes. Heero jeta un œil au chinois inconscient, soupira et s'approcha de l'américain. Il ne savait pas comment aider Duo, mais il devait faire quelque chose. Le laisser croire à tout ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses… Ce n'était pas sa faute, pas plus que la faute de ce cauchemar !

Heero : Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'aideras…

Duo : De toute façon, je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui…

Heero : Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé dans la base ?

Duo : Oui… J'ai paniqué.

Heero : Si tu n'avais pas réagis, il serait probablement mort… Tu fais encore la même erreur. Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses envahir par tes émotions !

Duo se leva de son siège, les nerfs mis à vif par l'inquiétude et foudroya Heero du regard.

Duo : Que veux-tu que je fasse ?? Je ne peux rien faire ! Rien du tout !

Heero : Que tu arrêtes d'être aussi défaitiste pour commencer ! Bats- toi, Duo ! Tu crois que tu encourage Wufei en pleurnichant à son chevet à longueur de temps ??

Duo : Tu peux parler, monsieur-le-donneur-de-leçon !! C'est qui qui se laissait dépérir quand Trowa est parti ?? Hein ?

Heero : … Tu as raison. Excuses-moi de te crier dessus comme ça. Je déteste te voir comme ça, je cherche seulement à t'aider… Même si je le fais mal.

Duo : Je comprend ce que tu essaies de faire… Mais j'y arrives pas. Quand je le vois comme ça, je me sens tellement vide… C'était plus simple quand je croyais le haïr.

Duo baissa la tête, mal dans sa tête et son coeur. Heero lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule. Le japonais se sentait impuissant face à la détresse de son ami.

Heero : Et si tu m'aidais à réviser le Wing ? Je ne l'ai pas utilisé depuis un moment, il faut que je lui fasse une révision… Ca te changerais les idées.

Duo : Tu veux que je t'aide à réparer ton gundam ? Tu détestes quand quelqu'un d'autres que toi le touche pourtant…

Heero : Tu n'es pas n'importe qui… Toi, tu as le droit d'y toucher.

Heero qui sourit a Duo, qui lui rendit son sourire.

Duo : Je suis flatté que tu me fasses part d'une telle marque de confiance… Bien sûr que je vais te donner un coup de main. Je voulais te dire… Si Wufei est encore en vie, c'est aussi grâce à toi. Si tu m'avais pas secouer un peu, je sais pas si on serait revenu à temps… Merci, Heero.

Heero : J'ai fais ce que je devais faire… Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Duo : Oh si… Si tu n'avais pas tué ces soldats et si tu ne m'avais pas sortit de cet état de panique, Wufei y serait passé et on aurait été fait prisonnier Trowa et moi. J'ai failli tout gâcher… Excuses-moi, Heero.

Heero : Duo…

Duo : J'ai été faible mais ça se reproduira plus… J'ai compris la leçon et j'assume ce qui s'est passé. Je me laisserais plus envahir par la panique dans un moment pareil, je te le promet.

Heero : Je le sais… Je te fais confiance. Reste avec lui… J'irais au hangar après manger..

Duo : OK… J'avais pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit, de toute façon.

Heero : Gardes espoir, Duo… Même si tu as rêvé qu'il mourrait, ça ne veut rien dire. Essaie d'être positif…

Duo : Je ferais ce que je pourrais.

Trowa revint avec Sally, tout souriant.

Heero : Alors comment va mon ange ?

Sally : Très bien, Heero… Mais je veux qu'il reste ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai le résultat du Dr J.

Heero : Qui doivent arriver quand ?

Trowa : Dans 5 min… Il a appelé pour dire qu'il avait fini.

Sally : Je supposes que tu vas attendre avec nous…

Heero : Tu supposes très bien.

5 min après, un des assistants du Dr J apporta les résultats. Sally regarda immédiatement le rapport d'analyse.

Heero : Il n'est pas venu lui-même. C'est bon signe, je trouve.

Sally : Excellent signe, même… Tu n'as aucun signe de transformation physique à venir ou de maladies. Il te conseille juste un léger traitement avec le remède, pour éviter que d'éventuelles cellules animales se propagent…

Trowa : Tant mieux ! Je n'ai jamais rêver de devenir un loup, même si j'aime les animaux…

Sally : Ton traitement n'est pas fini, Heero… Ton corps réagit très bien au remède, mais tu as encore besoin de quelques doses. N'oublie pas que tu as fais un malaise dans la base.

Heero : C'était rien, Sally…

Sally : Non, ce n'était pas rien !

Trowa : Elle a raison, Heero… De toute façon, je dois en faire un aussi. On le fera ensemble !

Heero : Oui. Je me sentirais moins seul, si je suis avec toi !

Sally : Au moins, je serais sûr qu'avec le traitement, vous serez sage…

Heero et Trowa la regardèrent de façon tout a fait innocente, avant de rire. De toute façon, le traitement du loup ne serait plus très long et celui de Trowa ne serait pas long non plus… Dans une semaine ou deux, ils seraient guérit. Le risque serait complètement écarté pour le français et ils seraient libre d'aller s'exiler dans une de leur planque forestière pour rattraper le temps perdu. Ils n'attendaient que ça… Ils demanderaient une mission facile pour deux et en profiterait pour prendre quelques jours de vacances, en même temps.

§§§ (2 moins et 16 jours)

traitement de Heero et Trowa achever. Ou presque.

Duo toujours avec Wufei inconscient.

Le lendemain très tôt, alors que Heero et Trowa dormaient, complètement crouni par le remède de choc du Dr J, ce que redoutait le Dr pô arriva… Elle avait immédiatement demandé à Quatre de faire sortir Duo. Celui-ci s'était débattu de toute ses forces en hurlant, en larme mais le blond était parvenu à le faire sortir malgré tout.

Quatre était au coté de Duo, dans le couloir en face de l'infirmerie… Il pleurait dans les bras de l'empathe. Il avait l'air effondré… Le blond lui caressait le dos, en essayant de le calmer.

Quatre : Calmes-toi, Duo. Tu n'y est pour rien, ce n'est pas ta faute…

Duo : C'est moi qui aurait du être blessé, pas lui ! Tout est de ma faute… Oh, je m'en veux tellement… C'est moi qui devrait être…

Quatre : Ne dit pas ça, Wufei n'aimerait pas t'entendre dire ça… C'est pour toi qu'il l'a fait, il ne faut pas regretter.

Duo : Peut-être… Mais si il n'avait pas prit le risque de combattre Treize Kushrénada, il ne serait pas… Il ne serait pas… Pardonnes-moi, Wufei !

Quatre : Chut… Ca va aller, Duo… Ca va aller, calmes-toi… Tout va bien se passer.

A l'intérieur, Sally s'acharnait avec ses assistants pour faire repartir le cœur du chinois, motivé par le bip continu assourdissant de l'électrocardiogramme qui la rendait folle… Il avait fait un arrêt cardiaque. Ca faisait déjà trois minutes… Mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Au bout de la cinquième minutes, les assistants qui la regardaient tristement continuer seule le massage cardiaque essayèrent de la raisonner… Elle ne les écouta pas quand ils lui dirent que c'était trop tard. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre… A la sixième minutes, elle du admettre que Wufei était… Mort. La mort dans l'âme, elle se résolu à aller annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Duo… Elle regarda encore une fois le corps de Wufei, se retenant de pleurer. Elle pleurerait après… Elle devait garder son sang froid pour l'instant. Lentement, elle sortit, laissant ses assistants débrancher le pilote. Que ce bip impossible s'arrête, pitié !

Quand elle sortit dans le couloir, Duo pleurait toujours dans les bras de Quatre. Ce dernier la regarda, imité par l'américain.

Sally : Je suis désolé, Duo… J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu…

Duo sembla d'abord tétanisé, puis il poussa un hurlement déchirant en se laissant tomber à genoux.

Duo : Nooonnnn !! Wufei, Nonnn !! Pas toi, non !! Wufei…

Quatre se baissa et le prit contre lui en le berçant, en se mettant aussi à pleurer silencieusement. Duo s'accrocha à lui, en pleurant à gros sanglots. Il semblait inconsolable. Sally se détourna, ne supportant pas de voir cette scène… Soudain, il entendirent un hurlement de loup venant de l'infirmerie. Un hurlement particulier sans pouvoir déterminer pourquoi… Un hurlement qui les touchaient au cœur. L'empathe releva la tête et regarda vers la porte, en même temps que Sally. Duo n'y fit d'abord pas attention, puis il fit comme eux… Comme un zombi, il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il hésita une seconde et puis, il l'ouvrit… Il avait peur de revoir le corps de son petit ami, ils avaient eu si peu de temps… Si peu de temps… Duo ne ressentait plus rien d'autre qu'une peine sans fond lui brisant le cœur en mille morceau. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui, désormais… Il voulait dire adieu à Wufei et à cette flamme qu'il lui avait apporté. Il voulait lui dire adieu avec Heero…

Quand il entra, il vit Heero et Trowa chacun d'un coté du lit, tenant chacun une main de Wufei. Le loup hurlait à la mort mais une chose surpris l'américain. Ca ne résonnait pas comme un adieu comme il l'avait cru, mais comme un appel… Il s'approcha un peu plus près et vit que Trowa avait les yeux fermés. Que faisaient-ils ? Duo ne comprenait pas… Sally et Quatre entrèrent derrière lui, tout aussi ébahi. Les assistants s'étaient éloignés, respectueux et craintif à la fois. Les pilotes et le médecin continuèrent de regarder la scène pendant une minute… Et soudain, Duo cru voir les doigts de Wufei bouger. Il regarda de plus près, incertain… Mais ils ne rebougèrent pas. Il avait rêvé… Wufei était mort, ses doigts ne pouvaient pas avoir bouger. Puis, Heero arrêta de hurler à la mort et regarda Trowa, ensuite Wufei…

Heero : Tiens ta promesse, maintenant ! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais si tu abandonnes Duo…

Duo et Sally ne comprenaient rien, pas plus que les assistants… L'empathe, lui sembla sentir à nouveau la présence de Wufei mais lointaine. Troublé, il passa devant la doctoresse et le tressé, pour voir de plus près…

Quatre : Heero, qu'est-ce que…

Quatre suspendit sa phrase, en voyant l'impossible se produire. Il sentit Wufei revenir… Il resta muet de consternation, en le voyant ouvrir les yeux.

Sally : Quatre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tremblant, Duo s'approcha du lit… Quatre leur bouchait la vue, il ne voyait pas ce qui se passait. Un espoir fou lui soufflait que tout n'était pas fini… En voyant Wufei les yeux ouvert, il vacilla mais se rattrapa à Quatre. Il murmura d'une voix incrédule, presque un murmure.

Duo : Wu… Wufei ?

Sally approcha à son tour et regarda Heero et Trowa, sidérée…

Sally : Comment… Il était mort !

Heero : Ce n'est pas seulement pour pleurer leur mort que les loups hurlent… C'est un appel qui peut dépasser bien des barrières infranchissables pour nous, les humains. C'est un appel qui peut franchir les distances et le temps… Et même la mort, parfois.

Trowa : J'ai sentit cet appel au plus profond de mon cœur, je devais y répondre… Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Je crois que je suis resté un peu loup en moi…

Duo sourit et se remit à pleurer, de joie cette fois-ci, Il se jeta sur le lit et sur Wufei, en poussant Trowa. Le chinois fut d'abord surpris et puis, il le serra contre lui, soulagé… Il s'assit et l'embrassa avec tendresse, avant de le serrer à nouveau contre lui. Le tressé se blottit contre lui, en pleurant son soulagement… Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul que lorsqu'il l'avait cru mort. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ça !

Wufei : Duo… Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, jamais… Même la lumière que j'ai vu là-bas me paraît pale quand je vois tes yeux.

Duo : Wufei…

Wufei jeta un œil à Heero, en serrant plus fort son américain contre lui et sourit.

Wufei : Je te dois la vie… Merci.

Heero : Tu ne me dois rien… Si tu veux me remercier, guérit vite et prend soin de Duo.

Wufei : Je le ferais !

Heero et Trowa se regardèrent et s'éloignèrent du lit, pour aller s'asseoir sur celui de Heero, juste à coté. Quatre et Sally les suivirent, laissant Wufei et Duo ensemble… Les assistants, remis de la surprise du miracle, retournèrent à leur activités.

Sally : Je ne comprend pas comment c'est possible…

Heero : Moi non plus… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai « entendu » l'appel de Wufei dans mon sommeil. Je me suis réveillé avec la certitude qu'il était en danger et j'ai fais ce que je sentais que je devais faire…

Trowa : C'est son hurlement qui m'a réveillé… Quand je suis arrivé devant le lit, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai su que je devais lui prendre la main aussi.

Quatre : Peu importe comment vous avez fait, vous l'avez fait ! Les loups sont des créatures encore plus extraordinaires que je croyais… Moi aussi, j'ai senti ton appel.

Sally : On l'a tous senti, je crois… Même Wufei.

Le français et le japonais se regardèrent, comme si ils se comprenaient d'une nouvelle façon.

Sally : Vous devriez vous recouchez, maintenant… Je vais examiner Wufei, mais je crois qu'il est en hors de danger.

Heero : Il l'est… Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Heero sourit à Sally. Il savait que tout irait bien, à présent… Il le sentait avec son instinct de loup.

OWARI !!! FIN !!! HAPPY END !!! FINIIIIISH !!!

**Owari **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

C'était le dernier chapitre de Heewolf ! Je l'ai fini, ça y est !

J'adore la dernière scène… Elle est super ! J'ai même pleuré pour Wufei, même si c'est loin d'être mon perso préféré.

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !!


End file.
